Niña de mi Alma
by Flopii Cullen
Summary: Una niña escapa de un Orfanato en direccion a Forks ¿Que pasara cuando se encuentre con un chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos color miel? Completa!
1. Chapter 1: Soledad

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mensionan en este fic son propiedad de la escritora S. Meyer. Este es solo una Fan Fic de mi autoria sobre la Saga de Crepúsculo. NO doy permiso a nadie de que publiquen mi historia en otro lugar.

Sinopsis: Una niña de trece años escapo de un Orfanato en direccion a Forks. ¿Que pasara cuando se encuentre con un chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos color miel?

Rainting: T

**"Niña de mi alma"**

Autora:Flopii Cullen

CAP.1:Soledad

.

Tome la pelotita de goma con fuerza y la lancé de nuevo contra la pared que estaba delante, la golpeo con un ruido sordo y rebotó hacia mi, la atrape con mi mano y repetí la acción otras dos veces mas hasta que me pudrí. Había estado toda la tarde en mi habitación rebotando la jodida pelotita contra la pared una y otra vez, pensando en...nada.

Me levante del sofá, salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo donde estaba mi preciado piano de cola negro, me senté en la butaca y posicione los dedos en las teclas preparado para tocar, cerré los ojos y pensé en algo tranquilo y que me inspirara.

Toque la primera tecla, después la segunda y la tercera hasta formar una melodía aburrida que solo mostraba mis dias que pasaban y pasaban sin nada interesante en mi existencia, seguí tocando cada vez mas feo y torpe hasta que pare esa música horrorosa, que no mostraba ni sentimientos ni inspiración.

Me decidí por tocar la canción de Esme, aunque no sonó muy bien, parecía un robot que tocaba siempre la misma canción, sin pasión ni mucho menos ganas.

Rendido deje de tocar y me quede pensando en lo que me pasaba, últimamente me andaba sintiendo...solo. Mi familia seguía tan amable y cariñosa como siempre, pero la eternidad ya se estaba sintiendo sobre mis hombros, poco a poco me di cuenta de que necesitaba otra cosa en mi vida, necesitaba otra clase de cariño...una compañera.

Costaba admitirlo, pero tenia muchísimas ganas de experimentar el amor por una mujer, como lo sentían mis hermanos.

Yo no tenia experiencia en esas cosas, no las entendía, pero eso era porque nunca lo había sentido. Era muy difícil imaginarme a mi sintiendo un amor diferente al que sentía por mi familia.

Alice como siempre se había dado cuenta de mi tristeza y decidió ayudarme, obviamente que no la deje que me presentara a ninguna chica, la contuve diciéndole que ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, yo quería buscar el amor por mi cuenta, o que el amor llegara a mi.

Pero como es tan Alice me dijo que era un idiota y salio enchinchada de mi habitación.

Sentí los pensamientos preocupados de mi padre en su despacho.

Aburridísimo, me dirigí a ver que cosa interesante me podía contar. Me gustaba hablar con el, el era mi ejemplo a seguir además de mi creador era mi mejor amigo, mi padre. Muchísimo respeto le teníamos, siempre que hablaba todos callábamos y escuchábamos.

- Adelante.- Dijo cuando le pedí permiso para entrar.- Oh hola hijo, como estas?.- Pegunto.

- Estoy bien papa, ¿Que cuentas? ¿Algo interesante en el hospital?.- Pregunte sentándome frente a su escritorio donde tenia una gran cantidad de papeles amontonados.

- En realidad si, hoy me llego un aviso de Port Angeles para ver si en el hospital había entrado una niña sin identificación.- Dijo interesado.

- ¿Una niña?.- Pegunte adentrándome en el tema.

- Si, una niña, no me dieron muchos detalles, pero mañana me darán su historial y como identificarla por si llega a estar aqui. Al parecer se escapo de un orfanato en Port Angeles y se subió a un camión que se dirigía aquí, a si que avisaron al hospital y a la policía de que al parecer se encontraba en Forks.- Dijo recordando las palabras de sus colegas.

- ¿Cuantos años tiene?.- Pegunte angustiado. ¿Acaso podría ser eso mas triste?.

- Creo que tiene trece años.- Dijo apenado por la pobre pequeña.

- ¿Que?.- Dije sorprendido.- ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva desaparecida?.- Pregunte.

- Dos semanas, y lo peor de todo es que no nos avisaron hasta hoy. La gente del orfanato pensó que regresaría pronto porque al parecer ya se había escapado unas veces y siempre había regresado, así que después de una semana de desaparecida notificaron a la policía y empezaron una investigación y termino aquí.- Contesto.

- Eso es muy horrible, dejarla en la calle de esa forma. ¿Crees que este bien?.- Pregunte.

- Mmm...eso es lo que mas me preocupa, no tengo su historial medico así que no se si necesita algún tipo de medicación, y la verdad es que estamos en pleno invierno aquí, no son buenas temperaturas para una niña de trece años, nadie la vio y no esta por ahí pidiendo comida o alojamiento, así que si esta aquí lo mas seguro es que este durmiendo en la calle.- Me contesto apenado. Que injusto que era el mundo.

- Tal vez no este aquí, ya se subió a un camión, podría haberse subido a otro y estar en cualquier parte.- Dije convenciéndome de que estaba bien. ¿Como no podrían encontrar a una niña de trece años? Había que ser muy idiota.

- Tal vez, esperemos que las cosas mejoren para ella, ojala la encuentren pronto.- Dijo.

En ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y mi padre esbozo una sonrisa traviesa.

Mis hermanas y mi madre entraban riéndose a carcajadas y con los brazos llenos de bolsas. Mi padre y yo bajamos juntos y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina.

- Hola papi, hola Edward- Dijo Alice que estaba sentada encima de la mesa con las piernas cruzadas y abriendo un paquete en su regazo con Jasper detrás. Parecían una lapa, era imposible despegarlos.

- Hola hija.- Dijo mi padre.

- Oh Carlisle.- Dijo mi madre contenta mientras se acercaba a el y lo besaba, el momento fue tan intimo que tuve que apartar la mirada y recordar tristemente que yo no tenia a nadie para abrazar y besar.

- Hola mi niño.- Dijo mi mama abrazándome y dándome un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

- Hola mama.- Dije avergonzado. No se cansaba de llamarnos así.

- ¿Como te fue en tus compras?.- Pregunto Carlisle viendo la cantidad de bolsas desparramadas en el suelo.

- Muy bien conseguimos de todo.- Dijo Esme con los ojos llenos de luz.

La carcajada de Emmet no se hizo esperar.

- Si mama se nota ¿A que vampiro se le ocurre entrar en un club de cocina?.- Dijo Emmet cuando termino de comerle la boca a Rosalie. Como si no vieran por años….

- Es un club para practicar cocina y los fines de semana se encargan que los niños necesitados puedan tener su almuerzo, es un gesto muy lindo.- Contesto Alice.

"Tal vez la niña desaparecida se le ocurra estar ahi" pensó Carlisle mientras me miraba antes de dirigirse a Esme.

- Cariño, ¿A ese lugar va a comer cualquier niño o niña?.- Pregunto lleno de esperanza.

- Creo que si, todos los que quieran ir pueden hacerlo ¿Por que?.- Dijo.

- Hoy me llego un mensaje de Port Angeles notificando que una niña de trece años se escapo de un orfanato, se subió a un camión de carga y parece que termino aquí.- Contesto Calisle repitiendo la historia que me contó a mi.

"Que feo,¿No se supone que en esos lugares deben cuidar a los niños?" Pensó Emmet.

"¿Por que se habrá ido? Vaya a saber que cosas le hacían ahí para que se escapara" Pensó Jasper sabiamente, por un lado tenia razón después de todo no habían notificado el caso hasta una semana después.

"...Con el frio que hace afuera..." Pensaba Alice tristemente.

"Malditos humanos." Pensaba Rosalie, tan fría como siempre.

- Oh por Dios! Eso es horrible, pobre pequeña debe tener frió, hambre, debe estar muy asustada...¿Crees que puedo ayudar en algo?.- Pregunto Esme triste por la situación.

- Bueno mañana me traerán una fotografía de ella puedo sacarle copias para que se las des a tus compañeras para ver si aparece pidiendo comida en ese lugar.-Dijo mi padre.

- Seria estupendo, estaría encantada de ayudar.- Contesto Esme sintiéndose un poco mas útil.

- La próxima vez me escapare de casa para ver si me dan un poco de bola.- Dijo Emmet.

- ¿No tienen cosas que hacer jovencitos?.- Dijo mi madre señalando el horno nuevo y la heladera a medio poner.

- Si señora.- Dijo Emmet haciéndole un saludo militar. Enseguida se fue a terminar de conectar el horno y Jasper se fue a armar la heladera.

Alice, Rosalie y Esme se pusieron a sacar las cosas de las bolsas. Había de todo, instrumentos eléctricos, formas graciosas para hacer galletas, cuchillos, diferentes estilos de cucharas, sartenes, platos, hasta para hacer una fondiu.

Después de un rato de quedarme mirando como todos hacían algo mi madre se me acerco poniendo los brazos como jarra.

- ¿Tienes pensado mirarnos y no hacer nada?.- Pregunto con un falso enojo.

- Si.- Dije para encabronarla un poco.

- Edward Anthony!.- Dijo poniéndose a mi altura.

- Esta bien ¿Que quieres que haga?.- Dije riéndome entre dientes.

- Toma.- Dijo tendiéndome un papel doblado por la mitad.

- ¿Que es esto?.- Pregunte desdoblando el papel.

- Una lista de lo que necesito para mi primera clase de mañana.- Contesto.

- ¿Quieres que valla al supermercado?.- Oh vamos los hombres NO van al supermercado, eso lo hacen las mujeres.

- Si, y te sugiero que salgas ya porque sierran en una hora, y sabes lo que te pasara si mañana voy a mi clase y no tengo los ingredientes necesarios.- Dijo apuntándome con un dedo.

- Esta bien.- Dije rendido. Guarde la lista de ingredientes en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y salí a la cochera donde me esperaba mi precioso Volvo plateado, era mi pequeño bebe.

Siempre me aseguraba que estuviera limpio y reluciente.

Me subí al coche y me fui al maldito supermercado.

_Bueno, pueden tomarlo como una pequeña introduccion, espero que les haya gustado, ahora...las publicaciones dependen de ustedes, si veo que les gusta y al menos hay un par de comentarios subire el siguiente capitulo mañana, pero depende de ustedes. :)_

_Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Besitoos y abrazos._

_Flopii_


	2. Chapter 2:Encuentro

"Niña de mi alma"

Autora: Flopii Cullen 

CAP.2:Encuentro

Acelere el coche cuando salí del camino de mi casa hacia el centro de Forks, al maldito supermercado. Que ridículo me vería ahí adentro comprando comida humana.

Puse un poco de música clásica, mi favorita, para tratar de calmarme. "Claro de luna", era una excelente opción que relajaba considerablemente mi ego.

En tiempo record me estacione frente al supermercado del pueblo. Me baje y cerré bien las puertas,y di la vuelta por atrás del auto para verificar que no tuviera ni un solo rasguño.

Al paso lento de un humano me dirigí hacia la puerta, cuando me acerque a ellas lo suficiente estas se abrieron automáticamente, no llegue a poner un pie dentro cuando los pensamientos me chocaron de pronto y después de eso el grito de un hombre.

- ¡HEY! niña detente!.- Grito el encargado del supermercado, segun sus pensamientos.

Di un paso al frente cuando un aroma enloquecedoramente adictivo entro por mis fosas nasales y un pequeño cuerpo, caliente y blando, choco contra mi estomago duro haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás.

Antes de que tocara el piso la agarre de los brazos y la puse de pie.

La mire.

Era una pequeña niña, menuda y de baja estatura, llevaba unos pantalones de jeans oscuros raídos y viejos, con unas botas marrón oscuro sin tacón pero que le terminaban por abajo de la rodilla, tenia una campera con cierre al frente de color negro, le quedaba bastante grande, tenia puesta la capucha de la campera por lo cual no se le veía la cara, por los costados de esta caían dos mechones de pelo marrón chocolate hasta la altura de su cintura.

Lo que mas llamo mi atención fue su aroma hipnotizante, olía jodidamente bien, exactamente a fresias, flores y lavanda, pensar en su aroma hizo que mi garganta ardiera de sed y la boca se me llenara de ponzoña.

Completamente avergonzado trague mi veneno y me obligue a calmarme, no podía pensar en tomar la sangre de un humano, por dios si solo era una niña...

- Hey, gracias por detenerla.- Dijo el hombre que ya estaba a mi lado.

La chica bajo la cabeza y yo la solté para mirar al encargado, apenas solté sus brazos cuando se echo a correr hacia afuera.

Pero yo tenia buenos reflejos, antes de que llegara a la puerta ya la había agarrado de un brazo otra vez.

- No hay de que...¿Que ocurrio?.- Pregunte, no todos los dias el encargado de un supermercado perseguía a una niña.

- Se robo un paquete de galletitas, que lo pague o que lo devuelva.- Dijo enojado. Bueno no era tan grave como pensaba, los pequeños siempre solían hacer alguna que otra travesura.

- ¿Eso es cierto?.- Le pregunte a la pequeña que mantenía la vista baja, ocultándome su rostro.

- Devuelvelo jovencita.- Le exigió el encargado, sin darle oportunidad de que me responda.

La niña metió la mano que tenia libre por debajo de su campera y saco un paquete de galletitas dulces, sin previo aviso, lo lanzo con fuerza al suelo justo al lado de los pies de el, el paquete exploto y las galletitas salieron volando por todos lados. A esta altura todo el supermercado nos estaba viendo.

- Mira lo que hiciste chiquilla maleducada ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!.- Bramo el encargado.

-¡NO!.- Grito la niña llorando, tratando de zafarse de mi ¡Por Dios! ¿Que le pasaba a este tipo? Era solo una niña, el la amenazaba como si nada, pero era YO quien la sentía llorar, era YO la que la estaba sosteniendo para que no escapara y era YO el que la sentía temblar de miedo.

- Por favor, es solo una niña yo me haré cargo de ella, los padres deben de estar por ahí afuera yo creo que llamar a la policial no es necesario, no fue nada grave.- Dije hablando entre dientes, dentro de mi se despertó un instinto asesino que me decía que de un solo manotazo le podría reventar el cráneo a ese imbecil.

No dijo nada, asintió medio desconfiado y volvió a su trabajo, yo me di la vuelta y volví a salir del supermercado arrastrando del brazo a la pequeña niña.

- ¡Suelteme!.- Chillo la pequeña luchando contra mi agarre.

- ¿No te enseñaron que robar un supermercado es ilegal?.- Le pregunte. No sabia de donde había sacado la pregunta pero quería seguir hablando con ella, sentía mucha curiosidad.

No me contesto como yo esperaba, seguía tratando de zafarse de mi agarre.

Cuando llegue a un costado del supermercado la puse entre una pared y yo, bien separados, no quería que se asustara, solo debía tranquilizarla para llevarla con sus padres, no la solté, si la dejaba ir seguramente iría a buscar problemas a otro lugar y ya estaba anocheciendo.

No se movió, se quedo frente a mi mirando mi pecho. Tome la capucha y la tire hacia atrás para verle la cara.

Quede pasmado con lo que vi. Ahora podría decir que vi un ángel y lo tuve frente a mi. Era absolutamente preciosa, y yo que la trataba como una niña...

Mas bien era una adolescente joven. Su cabello caía como una melena salvaje por los lados de su rostro, con un color marrón intenso, estaba algo despeinada por lo que la hacia verse graciosa. Tenia el rostro en forma de corazón, con fracciones delicadas, su piel era suave y de un color pálido, como si fuera porcelana, sus labios eran de un color rosa suave con una pequeña imperfección ya que el inferior era un poco mas relleno que el superior, sus mejillas eran redondeadas pero no demasiado, por debajo de sus ojos se cruzaban unas ojeras de color negro, sus pestañas largas y sus cejas arqueadas, perfectamente depiladas, pero sus ojos... no creí ver jamás una profundidad tan...sobrenatural, eran de color marrón chocolate como los que tenia en las puntas de su cabello, su miraba era muy intensa, tanto que por un momento me quito el aliento, a pesar de la hermosura de sus ojos estos se veían cansados, dolidos y un poco rojos...parecía que lloraba mucho.

- ¿Que?.- Pregunto la niñ...chica desviando la miraba mientras la sangre se le acumulaba deliciosamente en las mejillas, debí de haberla mirado mucho rato porque se estaba sonrojando.

- ¿Que hace una niña como tu robando un supermercado? ¿Donde están tus padres?.- Le pregunte cuando volví en mi mismo.

- No te importa.- Respondió rudamente mientras trataba de zafarse de mi agarre nuevamente.- ¿Me vas a soltar?.- Dijo un poco mas asustada.

Rápidamente la solté y ella se alejo de mi pegando su espalda a la pared, mirándome fijamente.

- Tranquila.- Le dije, no podía meterla en mi auto si desconfiaba de mi.

Trate de leerle la mente para saber que tanto me temía pero me quede pasmado al no oír nada mas que un silencio sepulcral, ¿Por que no podía leerle la mente? ¿Era yo o era ella? Seguramente era ella porque aun oía los pensamientos de los demás humanos, ¿Que tenia de especial?.

Vi como bajo su mano por su pierna hasta llegar a su calzado y metio la mano en el espacio que quedaba entre su pierna y la parte interna de su bota.

No sabia lo que hacia, pero me tomo totalmente desprevenido cuando saco rápidamente una navaja y la puso frente a ella a medio metro de mi cuerpo, era una navaja negra y vieja con la letra "B" garabateada a un lado.

Me reí entre dientes ante su acción, ni siquiera sostenía el cuchillo de la forma correcta, tenia su mano demasiado cerca del filo de esta.

Era normal que quisiera defenderse, yo era un total extraño y era una reacción lógica ya que para mi no tendría mas de quince años.

- No te me acerques.- Me amenazo.- Me voy a ir y no me vas a detener.- Dijo apuntándome con el cuchillo.

Me separe de ella dos pasos hacia atrás y levante las palmas de las manos hacia delante.

- No voy a hacerte daño pequeña, si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa.- Le ofrecí.

- No necesito que me lleves a ningún lado.- Respondió.

- ¿Donde vives?.- Le pregunte.

- Por allá.- Me dijo mientras apuntaba con la cabeza hacia su derecha a ninguna casa en particular.

- ¿Por que estas sola aqui?.- Pregunte.

- Pues vine a buscar algo para comer ¿que no ves?.- Contesto de mala forma.

No le llegue a contestar cuando me llego el sonido de su tripita haciendo ruido.

Pobre ángel, tenia mucha hambre, y yo aqui matándola con preguntas. Recordé la vida difícil que podían tener las personas, talvez esta niña tenia padres que no hacían nada mas que tirarse en la cama a tomar alcohol y mandaban a sus hijos a robar dinero y comida para que se cuiden solos, talvez esta niña entuvo planeando robar algo de alimento durante todo el día y yo aparezco y le cago todo, talvez si volvía a su casa con las manos vacías sus padres la maltratan, Talvez tenia hermanos mas pequeños y ella solo quiso ser buena y llevarles algo de comida...Era algo duro de verlo pero la realidad era asi. No me podía imaginar todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que pudo haber pasado esta pequeña.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo, agarre la billetera y saque $200. Supongo que de algo le iban a servir.

- Toma.- Le dije tendiéndole los billetes. Ella bajo el cuchillo pero me miro con desconfianza.

- Tómalos.- Le insistí. Había pensado que en cuanto viera los billetes los tomaría y saldría corriendo, pero otra vez sus acciones me pillaban desprevenido.

- ¿Eres policía?.- Pregunto con desconfianza mientras fruncía el seño. Era bastante terca y desconfiada, pero eso me trajo algo de calma, no se podía confiar en cualquiera en la calle...

- No, no soy policía.- Le asegure.- Tómalos.- Le dije tendiéndole los billetes.

- ¿Estas seguro?.- Pregunto con voz mas dulce.- Es mucho dinero.- Dijo mientras se mordía el labio.

Dios ¿Acaso podría ser mas tierna? A pesar de que se estaba muriendo de hambre prefería que guardara el dinero.

- No importa.- Le dije regalándole una sonrisa torcida. Iba a decirle que no era nada pero no quería alardear sobre la posición económica de mi familia.

Con desconfianza alargo la mano y tomo el dinero.

Por unos segundos mi piel toco la suya y su calor subió por mi mano hasta mi codo, era algo absolutamente adictivo. A ella en cambio le atravesó un ligero estremecimiento al notar el cambio de temperatura, claro, para ella debía de estar congelado. Aparto la mano con rapidez mirándome con ojos entrecerrados, había notado lo extraño de mi piel.

- Gacias.- Dijo mirando los billetes.

- No es nada.- Le dije mientras retrocedía dos pasos mas y me daba la vuelta, no quería ponerla incomoda.

Oi como se echaba a correr hacia donde me había señalado antes, me di la vuelta para verla corriendo con su pelo chocolate moviéndose al viento.

Era una pequeña bastante especial, extraña, tenia la tentación de seguirla, de invitarla a comer, de comprarle ropa, juguetes, le daría todo lo que ella quisiera...

La observe hasta que doblo la esquina, y no muy convencido entre de nuevo al supermercado.

Agarre una canasta y saque la lista de mi madre del bolsillo: Azúcar, harina, huevos, leche, mantequilla, chocolate en barra, esencia de vainilla, cacao y chipps de chocolate.

¿Heee? No entendía una mierda, ¿Que carajo era esencia de vainilla?.

Como pude recorrí el supermercado de apoco, leyendo los letreros que indicaban lo que era cada cosa, rápidamente encontré la harina, pero había demasiadas ¿Cual debía llevarle? Opte por buscar la mas cara, eso indicaba que debía de ser la mejor calidad ¿No?.

Ayudándome con los pensamientos de los humanos que andaban por allí pude encontrar todos los ingredientes a tiempo.

Con mi canasta llena me dirigí a pagar las cosas y tuve que aguantarme a la cajera que quería flirtiar conmigo.

Saque mi tarjeta de crédito dorada y pague los ingredientes, tome las bolsas de lo que acababa de comprar y me dirigí a mi coche, mientras las guardaba en el baúl no pude evitar mirar a la esquina donde habia desaparecido la pequeña esperando a que mágicamente volviera a meterse en problemas para poder rescatarla.

Me subí a mi volvo plateado y emprendí camino a casa, estaba en mi silencio personal cuando sonó mi móvil, era Alice:

- Alice.- Conteste.

- No te pedimos verduras no se para que te fuiste a cultivarlas.- Se burlo.

- Si te molesta que tarde hubieras venido tu.- Conteste.

- Tu eres el mas rápido en todo se supone que irías y volverías.- Respondió.

- Lo siento hermanita pero créeme, no es facial venir a comprar comida para humanos.- Conteste.

- ¿Conseguiste todo no?.- Pregunto.

- Claro...¿Que va a hacer mama con estas cosas?.- Pregunte.

- ¡UN PASTEL!.- Grito contenta.- Se lo va a llevar a los niños al centro.- Respondió.

- ¿Al centro?.- Pregunte sin entender.

- Ya sabes, aquel lugar que abrieron hace poco, donde van los niñitos pobres.- Contesto.

- Ahh.- Dije si saber que decir.

- Talvez ahí este la niña perdida que nos hablo hoy papa.- Dijo.

Clave los frenos con una fuerza brutal, el coche se inclino hacia adelante y patino unos cuantos metros con un chirrido hasta detenerse por completo y sentí el olor a goma quemada.

- ¿Que paso Edward?.- Pregunto mi hermana al sentir el ruido.

- Nada, ¿Puedo llamarte luego?.- Conteste.

- ¡Oh por dios!...¿Atropellaste a alguien? ¿Tan distraído venias?.- Pregunto.

- Alice, claro que no, no atropelle a ninguna persona.- Conteste, ¿Tan descuidado creía que era?.

- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Fue un venadito?.- Pregunto alterada.- No me digas que lo traes incrustado en el motor Edward, no me lo digas.- Dijo gritando. Suspire, que terrible era Alice. ¿Como se creía...?

- Te llamo luego.- Dije perdiendo la paciencia y cortando sin esperar respuesta.

Di la vuelta con cuidado y acelere en dirección al supermercado, recordando con quien me había encontrado hoy y a la niña perdida que me había hablado Carlisle.


	3. Chapter 3: Penas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se mensionan en este fic son propiedad de la escritora S. Meyer. Este es solo una Fan Fic de mi autoria sobre la Saga de Crepúsculo.

Sinopsis: Una niña de trece años escapa de un Orfanato en dirección a Forks ¿Qué pasara cuando se encuentre con un chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos color miel? Raiting: T

…:"Niña de mi alma":…...

Autora: Flopii Cullen

CAP.3: Penas

Acelere el coche hasta que llego a los 220 kilómetros por hora, forzando el motor como nunca lo avía hecho.

No me podía creer lo idiota que había sido, me castigaba internamente por haber sido tan despistado, tan descuidado...

¿Acaso no fue hace solo un momento en que vi a una niña? Bueno claro Forks estaba llena de niñas, pero sabia diferenciar a una niña perdida de las que existían en el pueblo.

Esa pequeña que había visto era completamente diferente, no solo física sino psicológicamente, tenia una fuerte sospecha que me indicaba que la niña que me había encontrado no era cualquiera.

Carlisle no me había mostrado fotos, ni siquiera un solo detalle, pero no por eso estaba equivocado, recordaba en que dirección había corrido la pequeña, por esa zona recordaba solo un par de casas que eran demasiado lujosas y mas allá de eso los lindes del bosque.

No creía que una niña que iba a robar comida tuviera una casa como esa.

Estacione rápidamente frente al supermercado ahora oscuro y cerrado como culo de muñeco, me baje, la calle estaba vacía, fría y no se oía ningún sonido.

La única forma que se me ocurría de encontrar a la pequeña era seguir su olor.

Mire al cielo, estaba cargado de nubes negras a pesar de que era de noche.

No tenia mucho tiempo antes de que se pusiera a llover, si pasaba eso perdería el rastro y de ninguna manera dejaría a ese pobre ángel debajo de la lluvia.

Agarre el viejo candado con el que se cerraba el portón y sin ningún esfuerzo lo partí con mi mano, atravesé el estacionamiento vacío y me dirigí a la pared de la esquina donde había hablado con la pequeña.

Me detuve en el mismo lugar donde ella lo había hecho, su aroma todavía estaba allá, no era tan concentrado como antes pero era posible rastrearlo.

Camine deprisa por detrás de sus pasos, sabia que doblo por la esquina donde la había visto y camino unas tres cuadras mas hasta una esquina donde avía un local de comidas rápidas.

El olor a aceite vieja rondaba por todos lados. Entre en el local casi vacìo disimuladamente, el olor a comida chatarra tapaba mucho el de ella pero pude seguirlo hasta la caja, parecía que había comprado algo.

Me sentía orgulloso de que el dinero le hubiera servido de algo.

No me quede mucho rato en la caja, solo lo suficiente para saber que se había llevado algo y había salido rápidamente.

Seguí su aroma hasta la parte de taras del lugar hasta un estacionamiento.

Pare en seco cuando su olor se perdió. ¿Hee? ¿A donde había ido?. Pase por el lugar varias veces pero no encontré ni un solo rastro de su fragancia.

Parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

O algo mas logico: parecía que se había subido a un coche.

Me sentí frustrado, me había equivocado. La niña era demasiado desconfiada para subirse al coche de cualquiera lo cual indicaba que había venido acompañada, me sentía triste, no era la pequeña desaparecida, ya había perdido toda esperanza de volver a verla.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos y con la cabeza baja me fui caminando lentamente hasta volver a mi coche.

Frustrado me subí y emprendí camino a casa.

Cuando llegue la tormenta ya se había desatado, y a pesar de que la pequeña con la que me había encontrado se suponía que estaba segura no me senita del todo tranquilo.

Metí mi Volvo en la cochera y saque las bolsas del baúl, entre por la puerta de la cochera y me fui directo a la cocina donde estaban Alice y mi madre acomodando los sartenes en una estantería.

- Al fin llegas.- Dijo mi madre sacándome las bolsas de las manos y esparciendo los ingredientes por toda la mesa, inspeccionándolos con cuidado. En eso Emmet entra a la cocina.

- ¿Y Bambi?.- Pregunto jodiendome.- ¿Adentro del motor o ya lo quitaste?.- Pregunto.

Mire a Alice con odio y ella puso cara de disculpa.

- Entre en pánico.- Dijo.

- No pise a nadie ni nada. ¿Donde esta Rosalie?.- Le pregunte a el tonto de mi hermano.

- Ah, no se le puede molestar, esta en un baño de relajación. Creeme yo entre y me arrojo un taco aguja.- Dijo advirtiéndome.

- Pues dile que cuando pueda revise mis ruedas, creo que queme las gomas.- Dije mientras salía de la cocina y subía a mi habitación, no quería responder todo el monologo de preguntas que tenia cada uno en su mente.

Me tire en el sillón y tome la pelotita de goma con la que había estado jugando en la tarde, la tire contra la pared haciendo que rebotara.

Lo hacia inconscientemente ya que mi mente estaba recordando unos ojos color chocolate.

Cerré los míos y detrás de mis parpados podía ver perfectamente su rostro, su sonrojo, sus palabras, hubiera deseado que me regalara una sonrisa.

Una pena profunda y pesada se instalo en mi pecho al darme cuenta de que talvez nunca la volvería a ver.

Abrí los ojos y le dije a Alice que pasara antes de que pidiera permiso.

"¿Que te ocurre?" Pregunto el su mente sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo frente a mi.

- Nada.- Respondí osco.

"Te va a crecer la nariz de tanto mentir". Dijo en su mente. "¿Te sigues sintiendo solo no?".

Que bien me conocía, con Alice parecía transparente.

- No te ofendas pero no tengo ganas de hablar.- Conteste lo mas calmo posible, no me gustaba que tocara ese tema en particular.

"Esme se preocupa cada vez mas" Advirtió. Suspire.

- Lo se.- Conteste. Mire por la ventana, la lluvia ya habia parado, podría ir de caza para distraerme.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?.- Pregunto al ver mi decisión.

- Estaré bien Alice, no hace falta.- Dije parándome del sofá y llendo para la ventana.

Me voltee lo justo para abrir los brazos y atrapar a Alice que ya venia hacia mi.

Nos abrazamos un buen rato, no solía abrirme mucho pero Alice tenia algo especia.

Su mente estaba callada y yo no tenia nada que decir.

Cuando salio de mi habitación yo abrí la ventana y salte afuera, todos me oyeron pero nadie me siguio, sabían que me gustaba ir solo. Corrí por el bosque sin prisa, muy raro en mi. Estaba bastante distraído. Desconecte mi mente y mis pensamientos y me concentre en lo que estaba haciendo...

Corrí durante unos minutos hasta que oí el sonido de unos ciervos al otro lado de un prado, me subí a los árboles y fui tras su rastro, cuando estuve a unos metros de ellos me deslicé hacia el suelo quedando agazapado en la oscuridad.

Mis ojos buscaron la presa mas grande, me garganta ardió de sed y sentí que la ponzoña se me acumulaba en la lengua, encontré un ciervo con una gran cornamenta, los músculos de sus patas se veían fuertes y ejercitadas.

El animal levanto las orejas, nervioso, y paso su mirada por los alrededores, sintiendo seguramente el peso de mi mirada.

Con agilidad di unas tres grandes zancadas y di un salto y aterrice sobre su cuerpo, con mis manos le quebró el cuello en una muerte instantánea.

La manada se alboroto ante la presencia de un depredador y se disperso rápidamente por el bosque. Clave mis filosas dagas en su cuello y trague su liquido caliente que relajaba mis músculos y le daba algo de frescura a la sed de mi garganta, el calor del animal se fue consumiendo de apoco y mi estomago se sintió raramente lleno.

Me aleje de su cuerpo, y me limpié la comisura de la boca para sacar las únicas gotas de sangre que se habían derramado.

Tenia pensado en ir en busca de un puma o de perseguir a la manada para terminar de saciar mi sed pero lo único que quería era quedarme sentado y no hacer nada.

No podía regresar a casa, si llegaba tan pronto se pondrían aun peor por mi.

Así que me eche a correr otra vez por el bosque. Seguí mi mapa mental hasta toparme con un claro...mi claro.

El único lugar que me daba mas paz que mi familia, el único lugar en el que me permitía ser yo mismo, sin tener que inventar sonrisas ni responder preguntas.

El claro era un perfecto semicírculo, desde los bordes hasta el centro estaba adornado con diferentes flores silvestres, mas allá de los bordes se veía la negrura del bosque.

Me acerque hasta el medio de aquel lugar y me deje caer de espaldas en la tierra húmeda por la lluvia, las palmas de mis manos descansaban boca abajo sobre las flores.

Tome unas que estaban cerca mio, se veían oscuras, sin color, sin vida y un tanto marchitas por las temperaturas del invierno.

Invierno o no, jamás pude apreciar la verdadera belleza de aquel lugar.

Jamás lo había compartido con nadie. En el podía pensar tranquilo y no sentir nada mas que mis pensamientos, pero era bastante duro oír solamente mis pensamientos, me hacia sentirme mas solo aun.

Mire el cielo, oscuro y tapado por unos nubarrones negros, apenas si se vedan las estrellas, la luna, no se asomaba por ningún lado. Cerré los ojos y recordé a mi ángel.

…..

**Hola chicas, yo de nuevo jeje. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, en serio los valoro muchísimo ya que es mi primera historia y me alegra que sea bien recibida.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Poco a poco las cosas se van a ir poniendo mas interesantes, ante cualquier duda me pueden preguntar y yo les responderé (aunque eso no significa que dare adelantos en privado he)**

**Bueno, debemos acordar los días de publicación asi no nos hacemos lio, a mi no me revienta la cabeza y ustedes no me matan por no actualizar XD**

**Ire publicando un capitulo por semana, sorry pero asi será, y (presten atención) en algunas semanas publicare dos capítulos, pero solo cuando haya varios comentarios y pueda agradecérselos con otro capi extra y…..las semanas en las que los capis sean demasiado cortos y deba compensarlo con otro para que la espera no les haga muy larga.**

**Ok? Espero haber sido clara y espero que hasta ahora la historia sea de su agrado. El nuevo calendario de publicación comienza desde hoy asi que el miércoles mas o menos estará el capi cuatro :D**

**Gracias!**

**Nos leemos! Besitos.**

**Flopii**


	4. Chapter 4: Historial

"Niña de mi alma"

.

.

.

.

.

Autora: Flopii Cullen

.

.

.

. **CAP.4: Historial****.**

.

.

.

_**POV. Edward**_

.

.

La oscuridad de la noche fue reemplazada por la claridad del día ya que, típico de Forks, el sol era tapado por varias capas de nubes grises.

Suspire y sin un ápice de ganas me levante del suelo.

Mire por ultima vez las flores marchitas de mi prado y me eche a correr.

Fui aminorando el paso cuando llegue a mi casa y entre por la puerta de adelante.

Esme estaba emocionadísima por su primera clase de cocina de hoy, repasaba en su mente una y otra vez para ver si tenia todas las cosas listas y cada tanto le daba una fugaz mirada al reloj como si fuera capaz de adelantarlo mágicamente.

De la sala se oían los gritos de Emmet y Jasper, que al parecer, estaban jugando un videojuego.

Alice estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá, mirando la partida que jugaban esos brutos.

A Rosalie se le oía en su habitación peinándose el cabello mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Carlisle no estaba por ningún lado, por la hora, parecía que ya se había ido al hospital.

Me sentí increíblemente ansioso cuando recordé que hoy mi padre traería el historial de la niña para poder localizarla, por fin iba a poder sacarme las dudas, pero para eso debería esperar hasta la tarde.

Me dirigí a la cocina para ver en que andaba mi madre, en realidad, en su mente esperaba para hablar de algo conmigo. En cuanto me vio entrar sin decir nada me abrazo.

- ¿Como estas cariño?.- Pregunto mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

- Estoy bien mama.- Le respondí dándole una sonrisa torcida.

"_Te veo muy triste hijo._" Dijo en su mente yendo al grano.

- Estoy bien enserio.- Le repetí.

_"No me mientas, no te veo bien."_ Pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien.- Le dije mientras me volteaba y me iba, no quería dejarla dolida pero tampoco quería discutir eso con ella, me di cuenta de que le había dado la razón_..."estaré bien"_ le había dicho, lo que significaba de que si estaba mal.

- ¡Hey! Cabeza de cepillo, ven y juégate una partida.- Grito Emmet antes de que subiera las escaleras para encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Iba a inventar cualquier excusa pero los pensamientos de Alice me detuvieron: _"Si quieres parecer que estas bien podrías empezar en comportarte normal, ven y juega con tus hermanos"._

No me pude quejar y me senté junto a Jasper que me tenido su control, ya que Emmet le había ganado.

El juego era una sangrienta matanza entre diferentes monstruos, los gruñidos y alaridos de dolor retumbaban en la sala gracias a los enormes parlantes del televisor.

A la primera me gano, pero cuando le agarre la mano le gane unas tres veces mas, claro, con una pequeña ayuda de mi don.

Luego de eso Jasper y Alice jugaron juntos y Rosalie decidió bajar a ver, solo a ver, se mantuvo distante y fría como siempre.

Después de eso cambiamos el juego por uno que debíamos cagarnos a tiros entre nosotros, debía decir que me estaba divirtiendo, podía sonreír sin esfuerzos y me reía de los chistes tontos de Emmet.

Nos la pasamos casi toda la tarde con los juegos, _"casi"_ ya que cuando Jasper le gano una partida a Emmet este arrojo su control contra la Play y la hizo pedazos.

Pero eran cosas comunes que pasaban por eso entonces mañana debíamos ir a comprar una nueva.

Lentamente nos fuimos acurrucando en el sofá, como los hermanos que éramos, no me acordaba la ultima vez que nos la habíamos pasado tan bien, luego Emmet propuso jugar a _"Verdad o reto",_ su juego favorito, estaba pasándola a lo grande así que me quede a ver que otra payasada se les ocurría, nos reímos a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de nuestro hermano oso.

Hasta que llego mi turno y tuve que aguantármelo mientras se burlaba de mi virginidad. Raro en Rosalie le dio una mirada que mataba y se quedo callado, y yo pude disfrutar de como jugaban ellos.

Por la tarde Esme se despidió de nosotros, ya que iba a su primera clase de cocina, tomo uno de los coches y se fue.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta la oscuridad se veía por los ventanales de vidrio, y un rato despues oímos el auto de Carlisle estacionarse en la cochera.

- Hola familia.- Dijo nuestro padre mientras entraba.

- ¡Papi!- Grito Alice saltando a sus brazos. Nosotros también lo saludamos, aunque no tan efusivamente como lo hacia la pequeña duende.

- ¿Esme ya se ha ido?- Pregunto.

- Claro pa, hoy era su primera clase, ya te saludara cuando vuelva.- Le contesto Alice.

Yo me quede observándolo, esperando a que por fin llera a su despacho y pudiéramos hablar.

Su mirada se topo con la mía y entendió al instante mi desesperación por que me de algunas respuestas.

- Supongo que voy a tener que extrañarla.- Dijo fingiendo sentirse apenado. Me hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia arriba y me levante de un salto.

Mis hermanos se quedaron en la suya y subí por las escaleras detrás de mi padre, cuando llegamos a su despacho yo me senté en la silla de enfrente y trate de mantener mis manos quietas, se sentó frente a mi con el maletín a su lado y saco unos papeles de adentro.

- Bueno supongo que tienes curiosidad.- Dijo revisando los papeles.

- Claro, ¿Te han enviado todo?.- Pregunte.

- Casi todo y son fotocopias, pero es bastante interesante.- Empezó.- Nuestra pequeña desaparecida tiene exactamente trece años y siete meses, se llama Isabella Marie y le gusta que le digan "Bella".- Dijo.

Bella. Que nombre mas hermoso.

- ¿De donde viene?.- Cuestione.

- Del orfanato de Port Angeles, es uno de los que están en peligro de ser clausurado por falta de fondos.- Dijo frunciendo el seño y acariciándole la barbilla con gesto pensativo.

_"Estan al borde de que baya a saber cuantos niños se queden en la calle..."_ Pensaba.

La idea en si era horrible...me asqueaba que el país deje en esas situaciones a un lugar que debería ser uno de los mas importantes...los niños de allí fácilmente podrían ser el futuro...

- ¿Como escapo?- Pregunte. Solo tenia trece años, ¿Que cosa se le pudo haber ocurrido?

- En el orfanato tienen un parque grande en el fondo, resulta que en la noche metió sus cosas en una bolsa, se robo una llave para salir del salan del comedor hacia afuera y fue detrás de un árbol donde había tres barrotes de la reja suelta y simplemente paso por alli, camino hasta que se encontró con un camión que llevaba maderas y se subió, por lo cual termino aquí.-

Me le hubiera reído en la cara, pero me miraba serio, ¿Nadie la haba visto? ¿Y la seguridad donde estaba? ¿Y los que cuidaban los pasillos?

Alguien debía de haber estado por ahí. Recorde de que mi padre me había dicho que en ese lugar tenían problemas de fondos, yo juzgando demasiado y talvez allí no tenían ni para comer.

Me concentre en una pegunta muy importante.

- ¿Esta enferma?- Pregunte temiendo la respuesta.

- Lamentablemente si.- Respondió. En ese momento sentí un pánico helado que me rubio por el cuerpo.

Tranquilo, me dije, era pequeña, sus defensas estaban en formación pero son resistentes, no debía de ser algo muy grave...¿O si?

- ¿Que...?.- No puede terminar de preguntar.

- Tiene Asma.- Respondió mi padre.- Según las cosas que se llevo de su habitación, donde quiera que este lleva su inhalador, pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo le va a durar.- Respondió mirando los papeles. Suspire, pobre ángel...

- ¿Es...muy grave?- Pregunte. Esperaba que no.

- Pues no.- Dudo.- Le agarra mas cuando se asusta o se pone nerviosa.- Respondió. Genial, una niña sola en la calle debe de vivir asustada. Eso no me daba ningún consuelo.

- Es extraño como la encontraron.- Dijo leyendo el historial. Me quede en silencio para que continuase.- Un día de tormenta la dejaron en la puerta de aquel lugar, estaba vestida con un trajecito rosado y envuelta en una mantita amarilla dentro de una caja, tenia una pulsera de oro blanco con su nombre pero el apellido estaba borroneado con una especie de lima. Segur esto notificaron a las autoridades y buscaron por varios hospitales a sus padres o su historial clínico pero no encontraron nada.- Dijo. Que extraño era como si hubiera aparecido de la nada, algo debió de haber pasado, padres que abandonan a su hija no le compran una pulsera de oro.

Me sonaba mas a una película de misterio.

- Eso es raro.- Le dije. _"Muy raro."_ Estubo de acuerdo en su mente.

- ¿Tienes alguna fotografía?- Le pregunte, esperando por fin ver el rostro de la pequeña.

- Claro y he sacado unas copias para que Esme se las de a su grupo.- Respondió.- Es de estatura mediana.- Bien, había muchas niñas de estatura mediana, como la que encontré...- Tiene cabello marrón oscuro.- Ok, podía ser una coincidencia ¿No?- Y ojos color chocolate.- Dijo tendiéndome una foto.

La tome con mis manos y en cuanto la vi, la misma mirada pesada y triste me observo desde la foto.

¡Oh mi Dios! ¿QUE MIERDA? Ya sabia yo que me estaba equivocando... la pequeña que estaba en la foto era el mismo ángel que me había encontrado el día anterior en el supermercado, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello sedoso y hermoso, la misma piel blanca y traslucida donde había visto su sonrojo, la misma tristeza y pena en sus ojos...

- ¿Que pasa hijo?.- Me pregunto mi padre al ver que me había quedado tildado.- ¿Estas bien?.-

- OH soy un idiota.- Dije tomando mis cabellos en mis manos.- Que estúpido.- Repetí.

- ¿Por que?.- Dijo mi padre, el se creía que me había vuelto loco.

- Por que yo vi a la niña.- Dije con mis manos en el rostro. Por dios que tonto había sido, esa pequeña todavía en la calle, sola y sin nadie que la ayude, y yo había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo y la había desperdiciado, dejando que ese ángel siguiera sufriendo...

- ¡¿Como que la viste? ¿Cuando?.- Pregunto sorprendido.

- Ayer...en el supermercado. Estaba robando y yo la detuve y le di dinero.- Dije con mi rostro hundido en mis manos.

- Pero...¿No te diste cuenta?.- Pregunto. "_Eso es ser despistado hijo..."_

- Me di cuenta, pero ya era tarde, seguí su rastro hasta un lugar de comida rápida y ahí el rastro desaparecía, creo que se subió a un auto. Entonces pensé que no era ella, ya que parecía que venia acompañada...- Pare cuando mi padre me miro consternado, estaba hablando muy rápido...se me veían los nervios desde lejos.

- Espera espera.- Dijo deteniéndome.- Comienza de nuevo y esta ver desde cero.- Dijo. Le conté todo, como había llegado allí, como la había visto por primera vez, como estaba vestida, como me enloquecía su olor, cuando la lleve a un costado del supermercado, cuando vi su rostro por primera vez, como hablaba, cuando saco su navaja y me amenazo, cuando le di el dinero y la deje ir, cuando iba de camino a casa y hable con Alice, cuando me di cuenta y volví para buscarla, cuando segué su rastro y este desapareció y cuando, finalmente, me convencí de que estaba equivocado.

Mi padre en todo momento me miro con el seño fruncido y las manos unidas encima de la mesa. Cuando termine, me miro por un rato y luego suspiro.

- Bueno...creo que yo también podria de haberme equivocado. El problema es que si se subió a un coche podría de estar en cualquier parte.- Dijo pensando las probabilidades, que verdaderamente, tenia razón...a esta hora podría estar en cualquier parte, ya viajo una vez fácilmente podría hacerlo de vuelta.

- No es nuestra responsabilidad, pero debemos de estar atentos, cuando el pueblo se entere de que la estamos buscando...si esta aquí no tardara en aparecer.- Dijo sacando una pila de papeles fotocopiados con la foto de Bella, yo me disculpe una vez mas y me fui a mi habitación, sintiéndome demasiado inútil, era mi culpa que la pequeña Bella este ahora en la calle. Un momento ¿Bella? Carajo estaba pensando en ella...y que bien sonaba su nombre en mi mente...

Me deje caer hacia atrás y me tumbe en el sofá de mi cuarto, pensando en lo que podía hacer para mejorar las cosas, lo que tal vez podría hacer para que el pequeño ángel tuviera una vida mejor o que al menos no sufriera tanto.

Debió de haber sido difícil para ella enfrentarse al mundo exterior sola. ¿Que estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Donde estaba?

Innumerables veces había visto en la televisión casos chocantes como este o incluso peores pero jamás me había afectado tanto como ahora, prácticamente no me la podía quitar de la cabeza y no tenia ni idea de por que.

¿Que clase de padre abandona a su hija de esa forma? Por que había quedado claro que la habían dejado tirada, es mas, habían borrado el apellido de la pulsera. Que animales ¿Hasta tenían miedo de que se la devolvieran?. Si yo hubiera sido su padre jamás le habría hecho algo tan horrible...

Genial, otra vez. Por favor ¿Su padre? Yo jamás podría ser eso para ella, ¿Estaba loco? ¿Por que me complicaba y pensaba esas cosas? ¿Apenas la conocía y ya quería que formara parte de mi vida? ¿Que mierda me estaba pasando?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de olvidarla, pero mientras mas lo intentaba peor era. ¿Tal malo seria que me involucrara solo un poco?

Yo podría ser capaz de encontrarla, solo debía encontrar su rastro y listo, no era tan complicado. ¿Pasaría algo malo si lo intentaba?

Claro no la involucraría en mi mundo, solo darle una pequeña ayuda.

No creía que pasara nada malo.

Con este pensamiento de locura baje las escaleras, me monte en mi precioso Volvo plateado y acelere en dirección al maldito supermercado.

…

**Bueno chicas, como dije hoy toca capi cuatro, no es muy interesante pero al menos tiene un buen rumbo (es mi primera historia) espero sus comentarios para saber que piensan. Mmm, yo creo que el martes o miercoles de la semana que viene estare publicando un nuevo capi.**

**Hasta entonces! Besitos! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Pasado

…**.**** "Niña de mi alma"…**

**. **

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**…****..****Autora: Flopii Cullen**

/

/

/

/  
><strong> …. <strong>**CAP.5: Pasado****  
><strong>/

/

/

/

/

La lluvia de ese asqueroso lugar comenzó a caer de apoco, y luego mas y mas hasta convertirse en una lluvia torrencial.

El frió calaba mis huesos y mis dientes castañeaban sin parar, los músculos me dolían de tanto que temblaba, el agua empezó a gotear sobre mi cabeza y tuve que mirar de donde procedía.

El árbol en el que me encontraba no estaba resistiendo lo suficiente, los vientos de la tormenta y el agua de lluvia se avía encontrado unos huecos por sobre la arboleda para mojarme.

Parecía que todo me pasaba a propósito.

Tome mi mochila gastada y me la enganche al hombro y salte del árbol con agilidad para caer de pie sobre el barro de abajo, tome mi patineta que estaba apoyada sobre el tronco y me eche a corre hacia el frente del parque por donde había una tienda abandonada que tenia un perfecto techo para resguardarme de la lluvia.

Cuando llegue hasta allí ya estaba empapada y mi cuerpo convulsionaba de frió, me senté en un rincón, me saque la campera mojada y de mi mochila saque una seca y me tape abrazando mi costillas con mis brazos para tratar de calentarme un poco.

Pero estaba segura que iba a ser una noche mas sin dormir.

Mi estomago rugió de hambre, a pesar de que acababa de comerme una hamburguesa.

El viento helado entro por un lugar y me dio de lleno en el cuerpo, enfriándome por completo.

Las lagrimas no tardaron mucho en venir a mi, ¿que podía esperarse?, tenia hambre, estaba sola y tenia muchísimo frió, un frió invernal que amenazaba por llevarse mi conciencia, los oídos me pitaban y me dolía horrores la cabeza, el viento me cortaba la piel y secaba mis labios.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza y esperaba que la noche terminara, pero siempre se me hacia eterna.

En noches como esa no podía conciliar el sueño aunque estuviera cansadísima, siempre era lo mismo.

Mis lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas y el aire se me atascaba en la garganta.

Como odiaba mi vida, odiaba lo que me pasaba y por todo lo que tenia que sufrir ¿Por que?, siempre me hacia la misma pregunta ¿Por que me pasaba todo esto a mi? ¿Yo que había hecho que tenían que castigarme de esta forma?. No tenia amigos, nadie me quería y lo único que sabia de mis padres era que me habían dejado tirada adentro de una caja, por lo tanto tampoco tenia una familia.

Deseaba una familia de verdad, que me amara, que compartieran las cosas, que te festejaran los cumpleaños, que pasaran las navidades con un gran árbol de navidad y te regalaran un montón de regalos luego de comer una cena, ir a la escuela, tener amigos de verdad, ropa decente y una cama caliente en donde pudiera dormir tranquila.

A mi jamás me habían festejado un cumpleaños y mucho menos darme regalos, no había visto un hermoso árbol de navidad jamás, no había tenido amigos, ni una familia, ni un cuarto propio... NADA, eso era lo que tenia, nada.

Talvez solo a mi misma. Abrí los ojos solo para ver la negrura a mi alrededor y como el agua caía a solo unos metros de mi, seguía temblando y poco despues comencé a llorar con mas fuerza. "Nadie me quiere." Pensé. "Estoy sola." Esa era la pura verdad.  
>Trate de olvidar el frió que sentía mi cuerpo y el dolor de mi pecho y cerré los ojos para encontrarme con una mirada dorada, me deje llevar y comencé a recordarlo...<p>

Su piel blanca y fría como la nieve, su sonrisa torcida, su cabello cobrizo, tan rebelde, sus ojos dorados y mas oscurecidos en el centro, era tan hermoso...

Y como me había tratado, si yo tuviera a alguien así en mi vida...fue tan dulce conmigo, por un momento estuve tentada en abrazarlo y contarle todos los sucesos terribles por los que había tenido que pasar, rogarle que me llevara consigo a cualquier parte, no sabia por que pero su mirada me transmitía muchísima confianza, como si pudiera confiar plenamente en el.

Era como el hermano perfecto, no decir padre porque era muy joven, pero...¿Que seria tener un hermano como el?.

Seguramente perfecto, mi vida seria otra, por fin seria feliz. ¿De donde sacaría a alguien así y que encima de todo me quisiera? No era fácil querer a alguien como yo...Me di cuenta de que no queria a alguien "como" el, sino a el mismo.

Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esas ideas tontas de la cabeza, el no podía ser mi hermano, ni mucho menos yo formar parte de su familia, el debía de tener hermanos perfectos y hermoso como el.

¿Para que iba a querer a alguien como yo?. Seguramente su padre debía de ser una persona maravillosa que amaba a sus hijos incondicionalmente, que les daba felicidad y una vida.

Llore con mas fuerza al darme cuenta de que yo no tenia una familia así, y mucho menos un padre así, no tenia hermanos con que pelear y hermanas con quien jugar, no tenia una madre para abrazar y que me diera consejos cuando los necesitara...No tenia nada ni nadie, estaba sola, abandonada y muerta de frió.

Flash Back

Recordé de como había corrido para alejarme de el, con su dinero, hacia un lugar donde vendían comida chatarra, entre y el olor a aceite quemada me dio la bienvenida.

Me compre una hamburguesa grasienta bastante cara por lo que era y salí de vuelta al frió del exterior.

Mire al cielo, unos nubarrones negros tapaban la luna y la estrellas, no tenia mucho tiempo para llegar a mi árbol seca y con la comida caliente.

A unos metros por donde me encontraba había un hombre gordo metiendo unos paquetes en el baúl de su auto rojo.

Talvez podría llevarme...debía de elegir, no llegaría a tiempo al parque, pero no me daba mucha confianza, había aprendido perfectamente en quien debía confiar y en quien no, había sabido también a defenderme y que era bueno tener a mano una buena arma.

Me acerque a el con paso inseguro, la grasa le colgaba por los costados, parecía que venia seguido a este lugar...Me oyó acercarme y se dio la vuelta, estaba sin afeitar, la cara la tenia rechoncha, los ojos pequeños y negros como una canica, en la comisura de la boca tenia una mancha de mostaza...casi vomito.

- OH ¿Que pasa pequeña?.- Pregunto. En ese momento tuve un Deja'bu, recordé la palabra y sus ojos color dorado, "pequeña" me había llamado también, pero no se comparaba en la manera en que lo había dicho el y en como lo había dicho el gordo.

- Me preguntaba que si iba a ir por esa calle derecho.- Le dije mientras le apuntaba la calle que estaba a la salida del estacionamiento, a la derecha.- Me podría alcanzar hasta el parque.- Le dije con voz segura, pareciendo tener unos años mas de los que aparentaba.

Observe como me miraba de la cabeza a los piel levantando una ceja.

Me tense, en caso de que tuviera malas intenciones medí mis probabilidades. Veamos: si quería atraparme yo tenia ventaja, era pequeña y estaba en mejor estado físico.

Si intentaba hacerme algo en el coche o se dirigía a otro lado, sacaría mi navaja y se la clavaría en el cuello...Me maree ante la idea de desangrar a un hombre con mis propias manos, yo sabia que no lo haría ni de lejos pero me sonaba valiente cuando lo oía en mi mente.

- Bueno si no hay otra.- Dijo cerrando el baúl del coche.- Súbete.- Dijo mientras me habría la puerta de atrás.

Desconfiada y con el corazón a mil me subí, el cerro la puerta con fuerza exagerada y rodeo el coche para subirse, en cuanto lo hizo el coche se hundió unos cuantos centímetros.

Mire hacia abajo para asegurarme que el mango del cuchillo estuviera lo suficientemente cerca del borde de mi bota para tomarlo con facilidad por si era necesario.

Arranco el coche con un ruido estrepitoso y acelero en dirección a la calle que le había señalado.

Mi ojos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciera pero por suerte no me miro en ningún momento y se limito a mirar hacia el frente.

A la mitad del camino pude respirar tranquila y mirar por la ventanilla, cerré los ojos y recordé sus ojos dorados y la confianza y satisfacción que encontraba en ellos.

- Hey niña ya llegamos.- Dijo el gordo. Abrí los ojos y vi que se había detenido en el parque en donde me escondía.

Murmure un gracias y salí rápidamente del coche.

Camine despacio por el camino de cemento que se adentraba en el pequeño parque, que no tenia idea de como se llamaba.

Atravesé la parte de los juegos y me adentre en la zona de arboles donde la oscuridad era mas profunda.

Cuando encontré mi árbol, revise si estaba mi mochila que había escondido debajo de unas raíces y mi patineta y me subí con destreza por el tronco hasta acomodarme entre unas ramas gruesas a comer mi hamburguesa.

- Buen provecho Bella.- Me dije para mi misma mientras volvía a llorar silenciosamente.

Fin del Flash Back.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados para tratar de dormir, pero resulto algo inútil.

Solo los abrí cuando el ruido de la lluvia paro y me recosté sobre un lado con la mochila de almohada para tratar de dormir.

Soñé con el, con sus ojos y su cabello desordenado, comenzó agradable, pero luego se fue convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Yo corría, en la oscuridad total, sobre mi cabeza salto una figura que cayo frente a mi, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron lo vi a el.

Aunque se veía completamente diferente, su rostro estaba surcado por la ira, su piel se veía sobrenatural, sus ojos negros y cuando sonrió se vio una fila de afilados dientes blancos.

De un momento a otro se agazapó frente a mi rugiendo como un felino, y luego de eso salto sobre mi cuando mi pesadilla termino.


	6. Chapter 6: CAI

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes y lugares mensionados pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia y no permito que se ublique en ningun otro lado, sin esepsiones.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…****. ****"Niña de mi alma"**** ….**

** \**

** \**

** \**

** \**

**Autora: Flopii Cullen**

.

.

** …****CAP.6: C.A.I.**

.

. 

.

.

.

.

La noche ya había caído cuando llegue al supermercado cerrado, todavía lamentándome por ser tan idiota.

No me podía creer haber sido tan despistado y descuidado, era bastante vergonzoso que a un vampiro se le hubiera escapado una humana, las cosas que me dirían mis hermanos...

Ya tenia suficiente que se burlaran de mi de casi todo lo que hacia, y ahora esto, lo que faltaba, la gota que de seguro rebasaría el vaso de mi frágil paciencia.

Seguramente en ese mismo momento Carlisle les estaría explicando el por que de mi huida repentina, pero cuando llegara a casa, no quería oír ni "pio".

Estacione bruscamente el auto, seguramente volviendo a quemar las ruedas nuevas que Rosalie había cambiado.

Me anote mentalmente que debía darle las gracias, aunque si le pedía que las vuelva a cambiar me sacaría cagando.

Me baje cerrando con un fuerte portazo, y me di cuenta de que estaba muy alterado, jamás, desde que tenia el Volvo lo había tratado con rudeza, cerré los ojos, suspire y pase una mano por el capo del auto. Disculpándome.

El candado que había roto la otra noche seguía en las mismas condiciones, entre y rápidamente me puse exactamente en donde la pequeña había estado.

Si me dispuse a rastrearla debía de hacerlo bien, así que decidí hacerlo desde cero, hace poco había llovido torrencialmente por lo cual no ayudaba mucho a mi propósito...

Su rastro ya no estaba allí, apenas si se sentía una gota de su fragancia pegada a la pared.

Me dirigí a la esquina e hice el mismo recorrido que la noche anterior, maldiciendo en voz baja cuando vi que su rastro ni se notaba.

Enseguida encontré el local de comida chatarra, ahí mismo era donde había cometido mi error y era a ahí mismo donde iba a corregirlo.

Me dirigí decidido hacia la caja, donde una adolescente llena de piercings mascaba chicle mientras miraba una revista, tenia puesto el uniforme rojo y blanco y una gorra roja gastada con un cerdito dibujado en el centro, su cabello rubio platinado caía por un lado. Me di cuenta de que apesar de que tenia un cromosoma Y no me atraía en absoluto.

En cuanto levanto la vista y me vio dejo la revista de lado y me miro de la cabeza a los pies mordiéndose un labio y enroscándose un cabello en el dedo.

Aunque no me levanto ni el polvo de los zapatos.

"Mmm...que chico." Pensó. "Todo para mi."

- Hola cariño, ¿Que vas a llevar?.- Pregunto mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante presionando los pechos contra la mesa haciendo que se vean mas grandes, bueno...según ella.

- Solo queria hacerte una pregunta.- Conteste de mala gana para hacerle entender de que no quería mucha charla.

- No te preocupes salgo a las 9:30 y no tengo novio.- Respondió haciendo un globito con el chicle y explotándolo con su dedo.

Era obvio que no me entendía, en su mente se veían ideas locas sobre nosotros dos, un par de esposas y no se que otras cosas mas.

- Quería saber si ayer por la noche vino una niña como de trece años.- Aclare.

- Hay yo que se, aquí se vende comida grasosa vienen cientos de niños por día...Pero enserio hay una fiesta esta noche y tu estas invitado bombón.- Dijo cambiando de tema mientras se volvía a morder sensualmente el labio...completamente diferente de como lo hacia Bella.

- Lamento haberte molestado.- Dije dando la vuelta y saliendo precipitadamente de ese lugar.

- Oye espera...- "No tengo tu numero." Termino en su mente al ver que ya me había alejado bastante.

Camine directo al estacionamiento del lugar, estaba vacio.

Había una calle a la derecha y otra del otro lado a la izquierda. La de la derecha llevaba hacia las rutas de Seattle y a un parque frente al único Club en el que tenían piscina.

La izquierda daba la vuelta al centro y a un par de barrios alejados. Ok pensemos: Si yo fuera una niña de trece años de edad que estaba escapando de la justicia con cargos menores de delincuencia y con una moral discordante, ¿Adonde iria?.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos y camine hacia la izquierda, donde era una zona con mas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Despues de unas cuantas cuadras oscuras comenzaron a aparecer mas coches y mas vida a medida que me acercaba al centro del pueblo, seguí alerta haber si encontraba al menos una pizca de su rastro pero nada. di varias vueltas por ahí, prestando atención a algunos locales abandonados o toldos.

¿En donde estas pequeño ángel?.

Tenia que estar por allí, entre mas cerca del centro estuviera mejor seria para ella, era una forma sencilla y rápida de robar o de conseguir alimento, bueno, eso era lo lógico. Pero a medida que daba vueltas y vueltas tenia el presentimiento de que me estaba equivocando...otra vez.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina alejada del centro hubo algo que me llamo la atención.

Algo parecido a un gran despacho, estaba pintado de gris sucio y la pintura se caía a pedazos, tenia dos pisos: en el primero no habia nada mas que tres escalones altos y una puerta grande parecida a los del cine, en el segundo solo se llegaba a ver tres ventanas separadas, sin cortinas ni rejas ni persianas solo el vidrio rajado y gastado, adentro se podía ver el reflejo de unos viejos focos de luz amarillenta. Del lugar salía un olor a abundante comida humana y de mala calidad parecía algo espeso y pesado, dentro se oia el susurro de los niños y un par de sollozos, pero ninguna voz ni ninguna risa feliz. Encima de la puerta había un letrero que decía: "C.A.I (Centro de Ayuda Infantil".

El . me repetí mi mismo. El lugar del que hablaban tanto últimamente. El lugar donde seguramente mi madre estaría en este momento, alimentando a los pequeños necesitados.

Camine despacio hacia la entrada, inseguro, no tenia idea de lo que podría ver allí dentro. Ya tenia demasiado con haber perdido a Bella...mi pequeña.

¿Que? NOOO Alto ahí Cullen. ¿Mi pequeña? ¿Desde cuando la estaba reclamando como mía? De mía no tenia nada, y mucho menos debía encariñarme con una humana, por cual inocente y frágil que sea no podía permitírmelo.

Debía dejar de pensar en ella de inmediato...por su bien. Solo la encontraría y llamaría a la policía para entregarla. Solo eso.

Puse un pie en el primer escalón, oyendo los murmullos cansados y dolidos que salían del interior.

Había acertado, mi madre se encontraba allí, su mente se notaba turbada y shokeada por las imágenes de ese lugar.

Esme era una persona demasiado dulce y compasiva para tener que soportar la pena y dolor de allí, la sentía insegura pero al mismo tiempo queriendo ser mas valiente para afrontar las mediaciones del C.A.I. y las situaciones que debía atravesad.

Estuve tentado en sacarla de allí de inmediato ¿Como hacia para no largarse a llorar en frente de todos? La verdad es que la subestimaba bastante, era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Cuando entre en aquel penoso lugar un peso enorme se me instalo sobre los hombros.

Era una estancia enorme, mas parecida a un Bufet abandonado, de un lado se veían las mesadas anchas, viejas y largas que separaban a los niños hambrientos de las cocineras, ellas estaban vestidas como personas normales yendo de un lado para en otro, detrás de ellas unos hombre cocinaban en fuentes gigantes una especie de puré aguado, había un solo horno; este era antiguo y también viejo, pero se veía resistente y lo justo para cocinar a grandes cantidades de personas.

Del otro lado había una súper mesa formada a partir de otras mesas desiguales unidas entre si y rodeadas de sillas de diferentes tamaños y colores, detrás de la mesa había una larga banca de color verde musgoso donde se apoyaban unas mochilas y sacos de dormir.

A pesar de estar con grandes hornillas encendidas hacia bastante frió, lo note por como el aire a mi alrededor se sentía de a misma temperatura que mi cuerpo: helado.

Me concentre en mirar la mesa: estaba lleno de niños pequeños, mal vestidos, de diferentes edades, cada uno ocupando una silla y comiendo de un plato rebosante de aquella pasta caliente, sus cabellos estaban sucios y los moquitos les colgaban del frió, se oían estornudos y alguna que otra tos fuerte que debía ser revisado por un medico...urgente.

Cada niño y niña estaba concentrado en su plato, no miraban a nadie y tampoco hablaban con nadie, ni siquiera se esforzaban en tablar una amistad. Eran un total de treinta niños y niñas de seis a quince años mas o menos. Todos sus rostros se veían surcados por la tristeza y algunos se les resbalaba alguna que otra lagrima, Otros comían acurrucados contra un rincón envueltos en una manta.

El pecho se me oprimió de dolor y tuve que pasarme la mano por la cara para borrar mi mueca. En eso sentí los pensamientos de mi madre: "No los mires con pena por favor, se que es difícil pero trata, trátalos como personas normales." Me advirtió.

Me deslice hacia un costado para no molestar ni llamar la atencion y me dirigí adonde estaba mi madre, en cuanto estuve cerca de ella la abrace.

Sabia que no quería demostrar debilidad, pero mi madre necesitaba un abrazo...y ella lo sabia.

- No esperaba encontrarte aquí.- Me dijo sorprendida mientras caminábamos juntos hacia el exterior.

- La verdad es que no pensaba venir.- Le dije sentándome en las escaleras de afuera. Ella se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Que fue lo que paso?.- Me pregunto notando algo tenso y nervioso. Suspire y me puse las manos en la cara.

Ella espero pacientemente a queme recompusiera y le de una explicación. Le conté lo que había pasado el día que fui al supermercado detalladamente y también de lo que habíamos hablado con mi padre hacia unas horas, cuando me mostró el historial de la pequeña desaparecida.

Le conté cuando vi su foto y la reconocí y cuando le conté todo a mi padre y sin esperar respuesta salí pitando para tratar de arreglar el desastre que había cometido.

Ella me espero paciente a que terminara y cuando por fin lo hice se quedo en silencio.

- No tienes por que preocuparte tanto, no fue tu culpa a cualquiera pudo pasarle lo mismo. No entiendo por que estas tan mal, no te preocupes por la pequeña de seguro aparecerá.- Me dijo acariciándome los cabellos.

- Entonces...¿Por que me siento tan culpable?.- Pregunte.

- No, tonterías...debe ser que estas preocupado por que es la primera vez que te pasa. No te alarmes, ya aparecerá, no tienes por que culparte a ti mismo por lo que paso. Deja que la policía se encargue, tu mantente a un lado no es tema tuyo.- Me dijo. Dio una mirada sobre su hombro y suspiro.

- Voy a hablar con Carlisle para ver lo que podemos hacer por este lugar. No creo que sea demasiado dañino que reciban una donacion anónima ¿No?.- Se rió por lo bajo y se levanto cuando oyo unos pasitos pausados detrás de ella.

- Hola Melanie.- Dijo mi madre.

Me di la vuelta todavía sentado para ver a una niña como de cinco de años acercarse lentamente con un dedo en la boca y un osito de peluche viejo, descocido y sin ojos.

Estaba vestida con ropas gastadas y oscuras, tenia el cabello rojizo y revuelto, su piel era blanca y estaba llena de pequitas. El pecho me dio otra sacudida, pero trate de recomponerme.

Mi madre se agacho a mi lado y tomo a la pequeña en brazos sentándola sobre su regazo. Ella miro a Esme y despues a mi.

- El es Edward mi hijo.- Le explico.- Dile hola a Edward.- Dijo. Levanto su manita temerosa y la movió un poco en forma de saludo.

- Hola Melanie.- Dije tragando el nudo que tenia en la garganta. Esta bien que era hombre y tenia que ser fuerte, pero estaba seguro que al mismísimo Emmet le daría pena.

- ¿Como se llama tu oso?.- Le pregunte al ver que no contestaba.

- Sony.- Respondió apenas, removiéndose para salir de los brazos de mi madre. Ella la dejo salir y Melanie se fue caminado de nuevo adentro. Mire a mi madre.

- ¿He hecho algo malo?.- Pregunte.- ¿La asuste?.- Algunas veces precisamente no me veía como todo un santo.

- No, claro que no, ella es muy tímida.- Dijo levantándose de nuevo.- Debo volver. No vemos en casa.- Dijo mientras entraba y cerraba las puertas.

Puse mis manos sobre mi cara y suspire.

Recordé las palabras de mi madre...y no eran muy alentadoras. Me había dicho que dejara las cosas como estaba, que no me preocupara.

Por un momento me enoje, era como si me estuviera pidiendo que abandonara algo muy importante para mi. No sabia exactamente como me sentía, no quería hacerle caso, por primera vez quise desobedecerla y seguir buscando a Bella.

Me levante del suelo y camine con mis manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja. Con menos ganas que antes y realmente confundido, di un par de vueltas por unas calles para ver si encontraba alguna nueva pista o casualmente el rastro de mi ángel...pero nada.

Ni siquiera una pista. Volví al supermercado por el camino mas largo demorándome mas de lo necesario.

Cuando me subí a mi Volvo puse un poco de música clásica y arranque el auto con cuidado, maneje lentamente, como nunca lo había hecho. Mi mente era un caos de pensamientos e imágenes del C.A.I.

Cuando llegue cerré la puerta de un portazo y con las manos en los bolsillo entre en la silenciosa casa.

En cuanto di un paso Alice ya estaba frente a mi, sentada en el tercer escalón de las escaleras.

"Ya hablamos con papa, y todos piensan que no fue tu culpa asi que no tienes que preocuparte por nada." Dijo en su mente con una sonrisa.

- Si es mi culpa.- Conteste.

- Claro que no, deja de comportarte asi de un buena vez!.- Dijo mas enojada.- Dios! Hay veces que me dan ganas de golpearte.- Termino mientras se paraba.

Suspire. Por suerte nadie me iba a reprochar nada. Asi que me quede callado.

- Emmet y Rosalie se fueron de caza, Jaz y yo iremos también ¿Quieres venir?.- Pregunto sin mirarme, mierda...la había hecho enojar.

Y era muy difícil hacer enojar a Alice de verdad. La mayoría de las veces era solo un capricho o un enojoncito de nada, pero ahora...

- No, ya fui ayer en al noche, vallan ustedes.- Conteste.

- Bien.- Murmuro entre dientes para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

Arriba se oyo el ruido de una ventana al abrirse y a Jasper saltando hacia afuera para encontrarse con ella.

Me pase las manos por el pelo unas cuantas veces. No debí de haberle contestado así, ella solo quería hacerme sentir bien y yo de nuevo había metido la pata.

Subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación. Al poco rato mi padre entro.

- ¿No oíste a tu hermana? Deja de sentirte culpable.- Me dijo mientras se sentaba frente a Mi.

- Lo se pero igual lo siento.- Conteste mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo sofá y cerraba los ojos.

- ¿La fuiste a buscar cierto?.- Pregunto. Asentí con la cabeza.

- No la encontré. Termine en el C.A.I..- Continué.-...el lugar es un desastre, mama quería hablar contigo para ayudar con una donación anónima.- Dije para cambiar de tema.

- Ya me lo esperaba, tu madre es un encanto.- Dijo mientras se levantaba.- Te dejare solo.

Me quede en mi cuarto viendo el techo, sin pensar en nada en especial, solo la vida de mierda que tenia, solo, sin nadie mas que yo mismo.

Al rato oi a mi madre llegar, hablar con Carlisle y luego irse los dos a cazar. Ella no dijo nada de mi y se lo agradecía.

Cuando estuvo por amanecer, la familia volvió y cada uno se fue a hacer una actividad diferente.

Al parecer, cazaron por separado...cada uno con su pareja, por que en cuanto se vieron, las mujeres se pusieron a hablar del día de Esme en el centro y la clase de cocina.

Ninguno hablo de mi ni tampoco me vino a ver. Se comportaban como si no estuviese...o como si no existiera.

Aunque había días en el que era así como me sentía.

….

**Hola chicas, aquí estoy yo con otro capi de esta historia. Espero que hasta ahora les sea de su agrado, no estoy haciendo lo que prometi y publico dos veces por semana en vez de una, espero que alguna de ustedes se haya dado cuenta.**

**El miércoles si puedo publicare nuevamente, ¿Y quien dice si no antes? Ya veremos, pero den por seguro que no las dejare tiradas mucho tiempo.**

**¿Les tomo unos minutos leer? Solo pido un minuto mas para dejarme un comentario, eso es solo lo que necesito para seguir escribiendo, recuerden que es mi motivación!**

**Saludos a todas, espero leerlas!**

**Flopii.**


	7. Chapter 7: En el arbol

…. **"Niña de mi alma"…**

** \**

** \**

** \**

** \**

**…****.Autora: Flopii Cull****en**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…. CAP.7: En el árbol.

Sentí los pensamientos de Alice antes de que entrara en la habitación sin pedir permiso.

Ya había amanecido y yo seguía sentado en el sofá mirando a la nada, por la ventana entraba una leve claridad anunciando un nuevo día...un día mas de sufrimiento.

- Hey ¿Nos llevas a Rosalie y a mi hasta Seattle?.- Pregunto sin mirarme.

Mierda, seguía muy enojada. "No voy a llevar un coche, es un lio para aparcar, me llevas y luego te vas. Te llamo cuando termino" Acaro en su mente.

- Bueno.- Dije levantándome.- Me cambio de ropa y voy.- Le dije mientras me dirigía al enorme armario. Sentí la puerta abrirse y a Alice que salía a velocidad vampirica.

Me quede pasmado. ¿En que mundo paralelo Alice me dejaría vestirme solo?. Carajo, había metido bien hondo la pata.

Decidi encabronarla un poco mas. Ella no quería hablarme, pero en cuanto me viera no tendría opción.

Recordé las veces que mi hermana me había dicho que me vestía horrible, entonces, tome unos pantalones color caqui y una remera verde de mangas cortas, pera complementar me puse encima una campera rojo abierta. Me mire en el espejo, estaba hecho un desastre.

Tome las llaves del Volvo y baje las escaleras silvando alegremente.

Alice y Rosalie me esperaban en la puerta, Rosalie rodó los ojos en cuanto me vio. "Que crío eres", pensó.

La cara de Alice no tenia precio, frunció el seño y abrió la boca. Huy! Estaba furiosa.

- EDWARD ANTHONY!.- Grito aterrada.

- ¿Que pasa?.- Dije fingiendo sorpresa.

- Date la vuelta y regresa a tu habitación, ¿Como vas a ir así vestido? Me mataras de la vergüenza!.- Dijo con las manos en las caderas.

- Lo siento hermanita, es que no se vestirme solito.- Dije agachando la cabeza. Puro teatro.

Me miro con cara de querer matarme, me tomo la manga de la campera y me arrastro hacia arriba. Pisando fuertemente los escalones. Me reí entre dientes.

- No te rías, esto es serio!.- Dijo enchinchada. Entramos en mi habitación y se lanzo como un torpedo hacia mi armario, revolvió un montón de ropa, tirándola para todos lado.

Hasta que por fin saco unos jeans Levis oscuros, una camiseta de mangas cortas de color blanca con finas líneas de color gris horizontales, unas convers negras y una chaqueta color negro.

Me dio todo con los ojos cerrados.

- Apresúrate, miro eso una vez mas y te juro que vomito el venado de ayer.- Dijo haciéndome señas con las manos para que me apurase. Entre en el baño y salí en tiempo record. Cuando salí Alice me miro detalladamente.

- Gira.- Dijo moviendo el dedo en círculos. Me di la vuelta y sentí como sus manos alisaban la chaqueta en la parte de los hombros.

- Perfectoo!.- Dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos y sonrreia. Le devolví la sonrisa al verla tan feliz, así es como debía de estar ella.

Me dije mentalmente que no debía hacerle enojar jamás. Cuando paso a mi lado la tome de los brazos y la abrace con fuerza. Ella me rodeo con sus brazos.

- No volvamos a pelear.- Susurre en su pelo.

- Nunca.- Me aseguro mientras besaba mi mejilla. Sonreí y me sentí tranquilo de nuevo, hoy en especial no me sentía tan solo, pero por si acaso me procure de no pensar en ello.

- Adios hermanito!.- Grito Alice en la puerta del Centro Comercial, haciendo que varias personas se dieran vuelta. Baje el vidrio del auto y la salude con la mano. Era tan...Alice.

Cuando entraron volví a subir el vidrio y arranque el coche para volver a Forks, me permití bajar un poco la velocidad y disfrutar de un poco de música clásica y de mi mente sola, pero tranquila.

A pesar de que iba mas despacio de lo normal enseguida llegue al pueblo.

Sin pensarlo mi subconsciente me dirigió a un lugar en especial: El C.A.I.

Sus puertas estaban cerradas, y adentro no se oía ni un solo sonido, talvez solo un par de niños durmiendo en la parte de arriba, hoy no se oía ninguna fuente burbujeante y ningún olor a comida caliente.

Trate de no pensar demasiado en que hoy los niños no tendrían comida, mas bien pensé en que las cosas mejorarían para todos ellos.

Carlisle había aceptado sin rechistar la propuesta de mi madre, y en pocos días sacarían una suma de dinero importante para ponerla en una cuenta anónima y entregar un cheque a las dueñas del Centro. Sonreí, mi madre era una santa.

Recorrí despacio un par de calles mas, pase por un deposito, unas casa viejas y di con un parque.

Iba a dar la vuelta en la esquina para volver a mi casa cuando algo que me llamo la atención me hizo clavar los frenos con fuerza...

A lo lejos, encima de un árbol, se vislumbraba una cebellera color chocolate.

Me quede en shok observando su melena al viento...la reconocería en cualquier parte.

Encendí de vuelta el coche ya que se había calado y avancé unos metros para estacionarlo frente al parque.

Me baje, todavía con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Camine con las manos en los bolsillos por el camino de cemento del parque, cada vez que mas me acercaba parecía que el sueño se iba haciendo realidad.

El viento cambio de dirección y su efluvio me choco con una fuerza demoledora, un olor exquisitamente adictivo; a fresias, lavanda y flores silvestres.

Me aguante la maldita sed que quemaba como fuego y una felicidad y adrenalina me lleno por completo.

Sonreí como un idiota al saber que la había encontrado. ¿Cuantas veces la había estado buscando desesperadamente?

Ahora creía mas que el mundo si era un pañuelo. Me lleno una felicidad que jamás había sentido. Ya la había encontrado y me aseguraría de no volver a perderla.

Cuando me acerque mas pude verla mejor.

Estaba en el centro del árbol, por donde nacían las ramas que iban hacia arriba, estaba cruzada de piernas sosteniendo algo entre sus manos.

Su semblante nuevamente estaba teñido de tristeza y mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco al verla tan triste. ¿Que te ocurre pequeño ángel?.

Ella no me oyo llegar, me pare a un costado del árbol y apolle la espalda en el tronco a un lado de una mochila anaranjada vieja y una patineta negra.

¿Una patineta? ¿Ella andaba en patineta?. No me lo creía. El sonido de su corazón parecía único, pausado y tranquilo, cerré los ojos y me quede escuchando su dulce melodía...

La mire, lo único que veía era su espalda, y me di cuenta de que estaba bastante alto.

Llevaba puesta la misma campera negra que la otra vez, las mismas botas y un pantalón azul oscuro.

Me deslice lentamente hasta quedar a su lado, ella parecía demasiado concentrada como para verme, además nos separaban unos buenos dos metros de alto por sobre mi cabeza.

- ¿Te atoraste?.- Le pregunte. Dios que estupido. ¿Te atoraste? ¿No se me ocurrio algo mejor?.

Ella pego un respingo al notar mi voz tan cerca, escandio lo que tenia en la mano en su bolsillo.

Me mataba de curiosidad. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse rápidamente. ¿Que seria? ¿Miedo, nervios, la habría asustado?.

- ¿Qu-que estas haciendo aquí?.- Dijo sin mirarme. Me había reconocido de eso seguro. Su voz se oía tan bien, había extrañado escucharla.

- Estaba paseando por aquí ¿Y tu?.- Le pregunte. Sabia que ella trataría de esconder su identidad, pero yo debía llamar a la policial para que este segura, bueno...mas tarde.

- Yo también paseo.- Dijo dudando. Mierda quería ver su rostro, sus ojos. Con solo mirarme me decía todo.

- Entonces paseemos juntos.- Le ofrecí. La llevaría a ver lo que ella quisiera, le compraría de todo. Todo lo que quisiera lo tendria.

- No gracias.- Dijo hosca. Era testadura hasta decir basta.

- ¿Te apetece ir por un helado?.- Pregunte. Quería pasar algo de tiempo con ella antes de entregarla. Quería sacarme un par de dudas primero.

- No.- Dijo ente dientes. Bueno...pero que cabezotas.

- ¿Como te llamas?.- Le pregunte, tratando de cambiar de tema. Sabia perfectamente como se llamada, pero se suponía que no debía saberlo.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?.- Dijo con un tono en particular. Era desconfiada hasta el extremo.

- Bájate.- Le incite con un tono amistoso.

Al ver que no contestaba rodee el árbol y me puse frente a ella. Al sentir mis pasos ella levanto la vista y clavo sus preciosos ojos en los míos desde su altura. Apoyo las manos frente a ella y se inclino hacia adelante para verme mejor. Acercándose a mi.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres?.- Me pregunto. Pero ya no era un tono amenazador. Sino mas bien para saber mis intenciones.

- Solo quiero invitarte un helado ángel.- Dije manteniéndole la mirada para que no la apartase.

Muy tarde me di cuenta de como la había llamado. Aunque a ella no pareció importarle, en cambio levanto la comisura de sus labios un poco, regalándome una mini sonrisa y su rubor se extendió por sus mejillas. Unas palabras mas y estaba seguro que bajaría.

- ¿Por que tendría que confiar en ti?.- Pregunto de repente. Su mirada era mas dura y la sonrisa se había borrado completamente.

Parecía que un momento atrás había bajado la guardia, pero solo por un momento, por que luego volvió a su actitud desconfiada de niña de calle.

- ¿Por que querría hacerte daño?.- Le respondí con otra pregunta igual de difícil de responder, aunque ella siempre me tomaba desprevenido. Me miro de arriba para abajo levantando una ceja.

A pesar de no oir sus pensamientos estaba seguro de lo que pensaba.

No tenia la pinta de ser un secuestrador, ni de un violador ni de un asesino.

- Bueno.- Dijo apenas. Esa simple palabra me lleno de felicidad y me hizo sonreír como un idiota.

Ella estaba confiando en mi y yo me aseguraría que eso se mantenga. Se paro en donde estaba y se acomodo para saltar. Parecía que sabia lo que hacia pero igualmente esa imagen me lleno de pánico. Ahora estaba yo, no dejaría que se cayera, pero si se caía cuando estuviera sola...

Levante los brazos inconscientemente para atraparla, quizás ese seria el único contacto que tuviéramos. Ella me miro divertida.

- Puedo sola.- Me dijo. Bueno, era independiente, me lo esperaba.

Baje los brazos y di unos pasos hacia atrás. Ella tomo impulso y se dejo caer ágilmente hacia abajo.

Yo estaba preparado para atraparla en cuanto se patinara, pero no fue necesario.

Ella salto con las piernas juntas y aterrizo con las rodillas flexionadas para absorber el impacto. El salto y el aterrizaje fue perfecto.

En cuanto toco tierra me miro y me regalo una sonrisa de verdad mirándome con autosuficiencia, no pude evitar sonreírle en respuesta. Ella camino por detrás del árbol y tomo su patineta y se cargo la mochila al hombro.

Me miro para asegurarse de que estuviera allí y emprendió camino hacia afuera del parque. Y yo la seguí como una oveja sigue a su pastor.

…..

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, vaya no saben cuanto me sorprendí y me alegre cuando vi sus comentarios, en serio me han encantado y me entusiasmaron mucho, asi que, tentada por ustedes mismas, vengo antes de lo que el calendario habia dictado a dejarles un nuevo capi de esta historia. Ojala que les sea de su agrado.**

**Espero sus reviews! Saludos XD**

**Flopii **


	8. Chapter 8: Mi nombre es Bella

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan en este fic son propiedad de la escritora S. Meyer. Este es solo una Fan Fic de mi autoría sobre la Saga de Crepúsculo. No permito que mi historia se publique en otro sitio bajo ningun concepto.

/

/

/

/

….**"Niña de mi alma"…**

**/**

**/**

/

**Autora: Flopii Cullen**

/

/

/

/

…...CAP.8: Mi nombre es Bella …

/

/

Bella se adelanto un poco para no ir a mi lado y sentó en una banca, no me llamo la atención de que en cuanto me senté a su lado ella se corrió unos centímetros. Decidí actuar y entablar una conversación amistosa así, de apoco, iba rompiendo un poco el hielo que la rodeaba.

- ¿Andas en patineta?.- Le pregunte señalando con la cabeza la tabla que se encontraba a sus pies.

- Algo.- Dijo sin mirarme. Me levanté y camine unos pasos antes de darme la vuelta y ver su rostro de confusión.

- ¿Aun quieres ese helado ángel?.- Le pregunte con una sonrisa torcida.

El rubor se le instalo en las mejillas y aparto la vista, no me importaba, la llamaría por lo que ella era. Un hermoso ángel que gracias a las fuerzas de no se quien se había cruzado en mi camino.

- Bueno.- Dijo levantándose y poniendo su mochila al hombro. Como si quisiera enseñarme una lección puso su patineta frente a ella y se monto con un solo pie, con el otro se dio impulso, pero no demasiado, cosa de ir un poco mas rápido que yo.

Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro para que la patineta no se detuviese mientras yo miraba sus movimientos desde lejos, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima, no la iba a perder otra vez. Por sobre mi cadáver.

Me reí entre dientes ante mis ocurrencias, yo...ya era un cadáver, o algo muy parecido, cosa que hizo que mi sonrisa se borrara al instante. Éramos diferentes...pertenecíamos a mundos diferentes.

No podría presentarle a mi familia, ni se podía quedar a dormir uno o dos días...debíamos de mantener distancias prudentes. Por el bien de ella y de su vida.

Como si ella fuera mi dueña, y yo su perro, la seguí por varias cuadras, ella en su patineta y yo a pie tras ella hasta que llegamos a una heladería.

Bah era mas bien una cafetería que hacia postres, con el frió invernal de Forks las heladerías quebraban en un santiamén.

Ella se quedo en la puerta, mirando la cantidad de dulces y ofertas que había en la vidriera, en eso su tripita sonó ruidosamente. Tenia hambre, y yo no podía darle un dulce en esos momentos, primero debía darle una comida que la llenara, rica en nutrientes y grasa para soportar el frió del invierno.

- ¿Te apetece ir a comer primero?.- Le pregunte fingiendo indiferencia.

Ella me miro dudosa y se metió las manos en los bolsillos como buscando algo.

- No tengo dinero.- Soltó de golpe. Me quede duro...¿Ella se creía que tendría que pagar? ¿Como pensaba que la dejaría poner siquiera un solo centavo?.

- ¿Y quien te dijo que pagarías?.- Le pregunte pasando a su lado.

Camine unos pasos sin esperar respuesta, siendo ella me podía contestar cualquier barbaridad. Me di la vuelta y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que me siguiera. Ella sonrió y me siguió, esta vez tomo la patineta con una mano y fue caminando a mi lado, obviamente un poco alejada de mi cuerpo.

Esta vez yo la guié y la lleve casi al centro, en donde había un restaurante de clase normal y donde había una gran variedad de comidas, el especial de hoy era sopa de pescado.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cualquiera y agradecí que mi ropa cara y de marca no se notara por sobre las demás. Un camarero joven y de aspecto desgarbado se acerco a nosotros y nos dejo dos menús.

Yo tome el mío y lo mire, pero mas bien estaba atento a los movimientos de Bella.

Ella no había tomado su menú, se limitaba a mirar por la ventana y en como los pinos se movían por el viento.

Al parecer ella noto como tenia mi vista clavada en ella porque se volteo y me miro.

- ¿Que vas a pedir?.- Le dije tratando de ser casual.

- Creo que tengo que irme.- Dijo levantándose. Ja ¿Y ella se pensaba que la iba a dejar ir?. No dije nada, pero cuando paso a mi lado la tome de la manga de la campera, mas bien para no asustarla con el frió de mis manos.

- Quédate.- Le insistí, desesperado en buscar una buena excusa para que se quedara.

- No puedo.- Dijo. Bien si se iba a poner así tendría que ser malo y darle por donde mas le dolía. Perdóname ángel pero no tengo opción...

- Se quien eres.- Le dije. Ella me miro con terror y me había dado cuenta del error que había cometido en decirle aquello.

- No se de que me hablas.- Dijo atropelladamente.

- Siéntate, no llamare a la policía, lo prometo.- Conteste. Al parecer vio la sinceridad de mis ojos porque se sentó otra vez frente a mi.

- ¿Que vas a pedir?.- Volví a preguntarle como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ella me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

- No le vas a decir a nadie ¿No?.- Pregunto desconfiada.

- Te lo prometo.- Conteste.- ¿No te parece que si querría hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho?.- Le pregunte usando el mismo retortijón de palabras con que ella llegaba a marearme en algunos casos.

No dijo nada. pero por suerte tomo el menú y comenzó a leerlo en silencio. Cada tanto, al leer alguna clase de comida, su tripita volvía a sonar.

El camarero vino y nos tomo la orden, Bella pidió un filete con salsa y puré de patatas, yo pedí lo mismo pero con dos porciones de ensalada mixta.

No se iba a comer esa carne grasienta sin ningún complemento de nutrientes. Para beber pedimos dos Coca colas.

No tenia idea en donde me metería esa comida pero ya se me ocurriría algo. En cuanto el camarero se fue ella se quedo en silencio, evitando constantemente mi mirada, cada tanto observaba por el rabillo del ojo la única puerta de entrada y salida de aquel lugar. No se iba a poder escapar de mi, por mas que corriera y se escondiera.

- No me dijiste tu nombre.- Dijo mirándome fijamente.

- Tampoco me dijiste el tuyo.- Contraataqué. Ya lo sabia, pero si la llamaba por su nombre como le explicaba como lo sabia? Creería que soy una especie de acosador obsesivo. Y lo que menos quería en ese momento era que se apartara de mi lado.

- Tu primero.- Me reto.

- Me llamo Edward.- Le conteste y la mire como esperando su respuesta. Se aclaro la garganta y puso las manos unidas sobre la mesa. Como queriendo parecer mas grande.

- Mi nombre es Bella.- Dijo con un hilo de voz como si estuviera dando demasiada información.

Bella...que hermoso sonaba en sus labios...

- Bonito nombre ángel.- Le dije con la pura verdad. Ella me miro y se sonrojo.

Al parecer de apoco estaba confiando en mi y era eso lo que necesitaba, después de eso llego la comida y Bella se puso a comer como si en ese momento yo no existiera, tarareaba cada tanto una parte de esas canciones pop de adolescentes. Yo, torpemente, trate de imitarla, al primer mordisco estuve a punto de escupir esa masa asquerosa sobre la mesa, pero me contuve.

Después de eso, como se lo había prometido, fuimos por un helado, solo para ella, por suerte pude zafar diciéndole que había comido demasiado, lo cual era mentira, seguramente la mitad de mi almuerzo estaba retorciéndose en mi estomago y la otra mitad envuelto en servilletas de papel debajo de la mesa.

Terminamos en la misma banca que nos habíamos sentado, ella cargando su helado y su mochila y yo con su patineta.

- ¿Que vas a hacer conmigo luego?.- Pregunto haciendo una pausa mientras miraba el helado de su cuchara.

- ¿A que te refieres?.- Le pregunte confuso y sorprendido. "¿Que vas a hacer conmigo luego?" ¿Que se creía? ¿Que la iba a manipular para hacerle quien sabe que cosa que pasaba por su mente? ¿Acaso ella se creía que debía pagarme algo de alguna forma física? ¿Acaso a ella...le habrían hecho algo parecido?.

- Digo...- Empezó.- ¿Me vas a acusar con la policía o algo así?.- Pregunto sin mirarme. A pesar de su desconfianza pude suspirar tranquilo, a ella no la habían tocado de la manera en que yo pensaba que había sufrido...claro que no, recordé de su actitud defensiva aquella vez en el supermercado.

Ella sabia defenderse. Pero si me enteraba de que algún humano la había tocado de mas...mas le vale que tenga patas para correr, porque me encargaría personalmente de rastrearlo y de hacerle sufrir con la peor tortura que pudiera existir...

Ella miro y me di cuenta de que no había contestado a su pregunta.

- Claro que no.- Le dije.- Pero me gustaría que me contaras algo de ti.- Le conteste dándole la oportunidad de escoger si quería compartir algo conmigo o no.

- ¿Que quieres saber?.- Pregunto en un tono mas tranquilo mientras terminaba su helado y lo tiraba a un cesto de basura a su lado.

- ¿Por que huiste?.- Pregunte. Hasta ahora no se me ocurría una buena razón salvo el hecho de que talvez en aquel lugar les maltrataran. Ella se tenso y aparto la mirada.

- Cuéntame ángel.- Le insistí acercándome a ella. Ella no se aparto y se lo agradecí, trate de recordar si su calor se sentía tan bien pero no pude.

Su olor era magnifico y me pregunte si en algún momento ella me permitiría abrazarla, si me dejaría consolarla. Yo seria y haría lo que ella quisiera.

- Odiaba ese lugar.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y apartándose de mi hasta sentarse al otro lado de la banca, ahora si que estábamos mas lejos de lo que me hubiera gustado, me maldecid internamente. ¿No me podría haber quedado quietecito en mi lugar como lo había estado haciendo hasta hace un momento?.

- ¿Lo odiabas por algo en especial?.- Quería detalles, quería saber hasta el mas mínimo detalle de su vida. Ella bufo molesta. ¿Porque estaba enojada ahora?.

- Edward...-Empezó. Y me estremecí cuando dijo mi nombre...lo había dicho tan normal...tan casual, como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho y fuéramos amigos. Esa era mi meta: Ser amigos.- Tu no sabes lo que es ese lugar, lo horrible que se siente no tener familia ni amigos.- Dijo cruzando las piernas en la banca. No me gustaba en absoluto su tono de tristeza.

- Yo puedo ser tu amigo.- Me ofrecí, como si ella fuese a cambiar de opinión. Ella me miro y yo esperaba que se pusiese a reír o que me mandara a la mierda y se fuera corriendo, pero en cambio me miraba como si buscase mentira en mis ojos, como preguntándome si estaba hablando enserio.

- Yo jamás tuve amigos, en el orfanato hay unas niñas un poco mas grandes que yo, pero lo único que querían hacer conmigo era molestarme, o pegarme o insultarme. O sabes peliar o visitas la enfermería todos los días. Allí es una lucha constante por la comida, o por las cosas, o por la ropa, o por el abrigo de cama, o por las visitas. Es un infierno, no quise escapar, pero prefiero vivir en la calle y en la mugre a que volver a ese lugar. Y no sabes la paliza que me espera si regreso.- Dijo mirándome con odio. Dios...no me esperaba esa respuesta, no me esperaba que ella hubiera estado sufriendo tanto.

Sus palabras se gritaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza..."Y no sabes la paliza que me espera si regreso." Por favor, acaso eran caníbales en ese orfanato?. Sus ojos no parecían mentirme, todo lo contrario me miraba como si esperara a que yo le contradijera. No iba a hacerlo si ella lo había dicho en todo caso yo le creería.

- Yo...no sabia eso.- Le respondí. Al parecer era algo mucho mas profundo que una simple travesura.

- Pues ahora lo sabes, y también sabes por que no puedo regresar a ese estupido orfanato.- Dijo mientras apartaba la mirada y hablaba entre dientes.

Caí en la cuenta de que me estaba dando una frase indirecta, talvez ella sabia mis intenciones. Pero que hacer?, ella me había puesto entre la espada y la pared, si la entregaba a un oficial de policía como había sido mi idea original o la dejaba en la calle, lo cual no me parecía correcto.

Ella no necesitaba el orfanato, era un lugar en el que sufría y yo no podía permitir eso. Lo que ella necesitaba era una casa con una familia que la amara y que la cuidara, con padres pacientes y hermanos que la querieran.

Esa era una vida, una vida que ella se merecía. No se merecía el orfanato, ni tampoco la calle. Bella solo había sido lastimada una y otra vez de todas las formas posibles.¿A que edad se entero ella de que sus padres la habían abandonado? ¿Cuando comenzó a ser agredida por otras compañeras?.

Ahora no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer. ¿Traicionarla y devolverla al orfanato sabiendo lo que le esperaría allí? o ¿Dejarla que siguiera muriéndose de hambre en la calle?. ¿Cual de las dos opciones era la mas saludable para ella?.

- ¿Que te pasa?.- Pregunto ella preocupada y con su ceño fruncido. La mire, y me concentre en no parecer tan frustrado.

- Emm...nada.- Conteste, esforzándome en parecer normal.- ¿Que quieres hacer ahora?.- Le ofrecí en un intento de cambiar de tema. Y por que de ninguna manera estaba listo para apartarme de ella.

- Supongo que tu debes de volver a tu casa con tu familia.- Dijo bajando la mirada y levantándose de la banca, no me gustaba que apartara sus ojos de mi, era como ver una parte de su alma, una ventana de su pequeño corazón.

Ella tomo su mochila y me di cuenta de que se preparaba para irse, seguramente, incomoda por creer que se robaba el tiempo de mi vida.

- Me puedo quedar.- Le dije apresurándome para que no se fuera.- No tengo nada que hacer.- Le conteste. Ella me miro de reojo y sonrió mientras se ruborizaba. ¿Que estaría pensando?.

Tome su patineta y ella se acerco a mi nuevamente.

- Conozco un lugar divertido.- Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior...dudando, como si esperara que yo le dijera que no, sii justo yo.

- Te sigo ángel.- Le conteste mientras ella se ruborizaba de nuevo. Ella se puso a caminar delante mío y yo fui detrás de ella.

- ¿Te gusta algo mas que andar en patineta?.- Le pregunte, deseando conocerla aun mas.

- No se hacer mucho, soy muy torpe.- Contesto haciendo una mueca. Me reí entre dientes. Y decidí atreverme un poco mas y hacerle otra pregunta.

- ¿Que es lo que has querido hacer siempre?.- Pregunte.

- Pues...supongo que me hubiera gustado tener una familia, con hermanos, una casa bonita y que me festejen un cumpleaños al menos.- Dijo bajando la cabeza y mirando sus pies.

Me quede atónito.

- ¿Nunca te festejaron un cumpleaños?.- Le pregunte frunciendo el seño.

- Nop.- Contesto cabizbaja. Tranquila ángel, yo me ocupare que eso no vuelva a pasar.

- ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?.- Le pregunte tratando de animarla un poco, de ahora en mas debería tener cuidado con los temas que elegía para charlar.

- El 13 de Septiembre.- Contesto dudosa, como si se sintiera incomoda al estar dando demasiada información.

- ¿Que lugares has visitados cerca del orfanato?.- Le pregunte. No creía que hubiera viajado a algún lugar. Pero si ella quería y me lo permitía, me encargaría de mostrarle todo el mundo.

- Bueno...fui una vez a la biblioteca y me gusto mucho.- Dijo contenta y yo sonreí al verla feliz al menos por un momento.

Además de la biblioteca no había visitado ningún otro lugar, descubrí muchas cosas interesantes sobra ella. Le encantaban los animales, pero nunca pudo ir a un Zoológico, solo los veía por la tele, me contó sobre las pocas compañeras del orfanato que eran soportables, me contó de la única Profesora que tenían allí y que iba unas veces por semana a enseñarles.

Su parte favorita era cuando le entregaban cuadernos de ejercicios para estudiar. A Bella le gustaba mucho estudiar y saber cosas y era una de las pocas que se encerraban en sus habitaciones a hacer sus tareas. Me pregunte si quizás le gustaría el colegio de Forks...

Le pregunte de donde había sacado la patineta y la navaja, ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta del ultimo objeto y del encuentro que habíamos tenido en el supermercado. Raro en ella…. me dijo que los había robado.

Nos detuvimos en lo que parecía ser un local donde vendían jugos de frutas y postres. Ella entro y yo la seguí. Se fue directo al fondo donde sonaban unas maquinas encendidas de videojuegos y casi vacías.

Ella se lanzo a la primera que le llamo la atención y se puso a presionar los botones con violencia, pero sonriendo divertida. Me acerque lentamente por su espalda y observe que estaba jugando al Pacman.

- Edward! Ven aquí!.- Chillo ella sin darse cuenta que estaba tras su espalda. Ella se dio la vuelta esperando verme a lo lejos pero se choco contra mi pecho y rió mientras me miraba.

- Me asustaste.- Dijo acariciándose la nariz con la palma de la mano. No me esperaba otra cosa, mi pecho era duro como una pared.

Volvió la vista a la pantalla cuando esta se puso negra y un letrero decía: Game Over.

- Ufa.- Bufo Bella mientras se iba a otro juego. Mire su puntuación y vi que era bastante buena a pesar de haber estado solo unos minutos. Seria una estupenda rival para Emmet.

Ella se quedo paseando por allí mirando los juegos, buscando alguno interesante.

A mi lado me llamo la atención un juego bastante grande y me acerque a ver. Estaba bueno, era una pantalla enorme con un volante de auto enfrente, una palanca de cambios a la derecha y debajo, los correspondientes pedales de freno y acelerador. Frente a la pantalla había un asiento de corredor de Formula 1 atornillado a la base del juego. Sonreí y me alejè del juego.

Me acerque a mi Bella que todavía estaba dando vueltas y le tire de la manga de la campera.

- Ángel.- Le llame para que me prestara atención. Ella me miro.

- Ven.- Le dije tirando un poco de ella.

- ¿Para?.- Pregunto levantando una ceja.

- Te enseñare a conducir.- Le dije con una sonrisa, la curiosidad pareció afectarle un poco y me siguió hasta el jugo que había encontrado.

Me senté en el asiento y me palmee las rodillas para que ella se sentara sobre mi. Le deje dudarlo, pero decidida y confiada se sentó en mis piernas y se estiro para llegar a los pedales.

Su calor me calentaba como si estuviera al lado de una fogata y agradecí, que ella no se apartara por lo frío y duro de mi cuerpo, no estaba seguro de poder soportar mentalmente otro de sus rechazos.

El juego comenzó y ella tomo el volante con las dos manos y yo las puse un poco mas abajo que las suyas para ayudarle.

Poco a poco me fue prestando atención y conseguimos dar una vuelta completa sin que el auto de la pantalla saliera chocando contra los costados. Le indique las reglas de velocidad y como era conveniente tomar las curvas, me sentí orgulloso al ver lo bien capacitada que ella estaba.

Al final, mientras la oscuridad se hacia presente por los vidrios del local, salimos de ese lugar sonrientes y conversando alegremente un poco mas. Estábamos caminando uno al lado del otro y yendo a ningún lado en particular. Ella borro su sonrisa y carraspeo, incomoda, me tense ¿Ahora que?.

- Supongo...-Empezó a decir sin mirarme.-...que tienes que irte a tu casa.- Dijo con la mirada baja. Mierda! ¿Que carajo iba a hacer ahora con Bella? ¿Donde la dejaría? ¿Donde dormiría?. No estaba muy seguro de llevarla a casa, mas bien por lo que diría mi familia, por que si fuera por mi, ya estaríamos ahí.

- ¿Adonde vas tu?.- Le pregunte sin poder disimular mi preocupación.

- A mi árbol.- Dijo como si nada. Ah noo, que ni se le pasara por la cabeza que la iba a dejar ir a ese parque fantasmagórico, sola y de noche, de ninguna manera. Decidí ser sincero con ella.

- Me sentiría mas tranquilo que fueses al C.A.I.- Le dije rezando en silencio para que, por una vez en la noche, no fuera demasiado testaruda.

- ¿Conoces ese lugar?.- Le pregunte.

- Sip.- Dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.- Pero no me gusta mucho, prefiero ir al parque.- Dijo frunciendo el seño. Oh Dios...aquí vamos.

- Por favor Bella.- Le rogué. Al parecer, no se lo esperaba por que paro de caminar y me miro.

- No es un lugar tan malo y pasaría la noche mas tranquilo si se que estas ahí.- Le dije.

- Mmm...esta bien.- Dijo escondiendo una sonrisa y volviendo a caminar. Respire tranquilo y me autofelicite por haber podido hacer al menos, una cosa bien.

Nos pusimos a caminar hacia el centro de Forks, que no era gran cosa, y paseamos por las calles vacías hasta sentir el olor a comida a media cuadra del lugar.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero por las rendijas de la ventilación flotaba un aire denso de algo comestible que invitaba a todo niño a atravesar sus puertas. Bella, con su mochila y patineta, se subió a los primeros dos escalones y se dio la vuelta, quedando a mi altura.

- Bueno...adiós.- Dijo con sus ojos llorosos. Fruncí el seño. ¿Que le ocurría? No iba a ponerse a llorar ¿O si?. Sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta y me di cuenta de que no podría dejarla ir, al menos no tan pronto.

- Eh, ¿Mañana quieres ir al Zoológico conmigo?.- Le pregunte recordando que le gustaban muchos los animales. Ella me miro y una luz se ilumino en sus ojos junto con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio?.- Pregunto sin creérselo. Rodé los ojos.

- Claro tonta.- Conteste.- Mañana en la mañana estaré aquí y quiero que me esperes adentro, luego iremos a desayunar y al Zoológico.- Le dije. Sonriendo como ella al darme cuenta de que nos veríamos otra vez.

- Gracias, por todo.- Contesto.

- Que sueñes con ángeles.- Le dije mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante y le dejaba un beso en la suave piel de su frente. Sabia perfectamente que había notado el frío de mis labios pero no se aparto ni se quejo, y se lo agradecí en el alma.

- Tu también.- Me dijo mientras se sonrojaba y se daba la vuelta para entrar en el C.A.I. Cuando la puerta se cerro tras ella me reí entre dientes...yo jamás podría soñar, pero se lo agradecía de todas formas.

Me quede un rato mas en la puerta de aquel lugar esperando a que se acordara de mi y saliera a abrazarme. Sacudí la cabeza, mi día había sido demasiado bueno, pero no debía de impregnarme de dulzura y bondad, estaba mal, y mas con Bella.

Fui a buscar mi Volvo, sintiéndome extraño al dejarla sola allí en ese lugar. Arranque el coche y vi mi móvil a un lado, dando cuenta de que lo había olvidado. Lo mire y me tape la cara con una mano. Tenia diecisiete llamadas perdidas de Alice y ocho mensajes. Carajo, había olvidado que tendría que haberla ido a buscar al centro comercial, la enana iba a matarme.

Emprendí camino a casa para, seguramente, encontrarme con un huracán dentro.

A medida que me alejaba mas y mas del C.A.I. me di cuenta de que sentía como mi corazón se tironeaba hacia atrás, hacia el lado donde había dejado a mi ángel.

…

**Hola bebes! Aquí un capi mas de esta hisoria, espero que les guste esta hecho con mucho amor, un dia de retraso por salidas familires :P**

**Espero que tambien les haya gustdo mi nuevo fic, si no se enteraron lo van a econtrr e mi cuenta como siempre **

**Ok, nos estamos leyendo, espero ansiosa sus reviews!**

**Flopii**


	9. Chapter 9: Sueños

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.…"Niña de mi alma"…..**  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Autora: Flopii Cullen**

**.  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….CAP.9: Sueños…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
>.<strong> 

Me puse la capucha de mi campera y entre en el lugar tratando de disimular mi rostro. Sabia que me estaban buscando por todas partes y en uno de los lugares principales al que irían seria al C.A.I. Dentro estaban los niños rodeando la mesa y un montón de mujeres atendiéndolos, como siempre.

Pase por un lado y me fui directo hacia las escaleras del fondo. Mientras las subía agradecí internamente que nadie haya sospechado mi presencia, arriba, el lugar estaba igual que siempre: unas camas simples una al lado de la otra con un horrendo cubrecamas de color verde viejo, a la derecha estaba el baño de niñas, con un bonito dibujito de una niñita con su faldita y todo pegada a la puerta, a la izquierda, estaba el de niños con un dibujo muy parecido, salvo que este estaba con pantaloncillos. Me fui a la cama mas alejada de todas, la que estaba junto a la ventana, me asome en ella, esperando encontrar a mi salvador caminando por allí. Pero la calle estaba vacía y oscura.

Recordé el día de maravilla que había tenido hoy, y pensar que había comenzado como un día como cualquier otro. Me acorde que en la mañana había estado sentada en mi árbol, mirando la pulserita de oro de cuando era pequeña cuando su voz suave como el terciopelo me saco del nubarrón que estaba sumergida en mi mente, aun la tenia guardada en el bolsillo y me pregunte, vagamente, si de ahora en mas me traería un poco mas de suerte.

Me senté en el colchón duro de la cama y sonreí como una tonta pensando que por un día había tenido un hermano. Un hermano perfecto y paciente. Aunque el no lo sabia yo lo había tomado así. Me puse colorada al pensar que en la mañana lo vería de nuevo, esta vez iríamos al zoológico, a ver animales...o sea, a ver animales! Jamás había ido a un Zoológico, solo veía los canales de Animal Planet cada tanto, pero esta vez los vería con mis propios ojos! Y no solo eso, tendría a mi lado al mejor hermano que una niña pudiera tener.

Rebusque en mi mochila algo que pudiera ponerme para el día mañana. El era perfecto con sus perfumes importados y su ropa de marca, pero yo...¿Acaso le daría vergüenza andar conmigo a mi lado?. Noo, no lo creía, el no era así. Seguí revolviendo rudamente mi mochila en busca de algo que estuviera a su medida. Frustrada deje mi mochila de lado y me volví a poner la capucha de mi campera en un intento de pasar desapercibida para las personas de abajo.

Había venido un par de veces a ese lugar en un intento desesperado de tener algo de comida en mi estomago, pero el C.A.I. no me gustaba nada, era solo un lugar para niños necesitados, pero yo...no era una niñita necesitada, yo me podía cuidar sola, y bastante bien. No necesitaba a nadie mas, aunque en mi mente decía lo contrario.

Baje por la parte de atrás, donde siempre guardaban las cosas que las personas donaban o regalaban, pase por un pasillo semi oscuro rodeado de puertas que siempre estaban serradas. La del final, a la derecha, la puerta estaba abierta, dentro no había mas que cuatro paredes blancas peladas y el piso estaba adornado con cajas de todos los tamaños y colores.

Sintiéndome un poco culpable las abrí una por una, la elección en ese lugar no era libre, tu debías ponerte lo que te daban, pero considerando que mañana seria un día especial para mi, me permití un par de lujos, solo esta noche.

Encontré rápidamente las cajas que contenían ropa, no había mucho pero me conforme con lo que había, tampoco me esperaba algo que fuera nuevo y exclusivo pero al menos que reemplazara mi ropa de niña de calle. La verdad es que me veía como toda una ladrona vistiéndome con lo que tenia puesto, pero bueno, mi intención nunca fue parecerme un ángel, mas bien todo lo contrario…yo NO era un ángel.

Aunque había cierta persona que siempre me decía lo contrario…

No decía que me molestara, me hacia sentir linda e importante para alguien. Ya que nunca me había sentido así, me daba algo de pánico abrirme tanto a el.

Lo único que había aprendido de memoria durante lo que había vivido de mi vida era a no confiar en nadie….

Nunca se sabe las intenciones de los demás hasta que te ves peligrosamente involucrada con ello.

Cada uno debe defender por si solo su vida y todo lo que tiene. La vida en si era así.

Golpe tras golpe, año tras año…

Mis "compañeras" del orfanato me enseñaron muchas cosas que, hasta ese momento, no sabia que me servirían…

Recordaba claramente como me golpeaban, me jalaban del cabello y me empujaban contra la pared…contra el piso….

Y ni que hablar de romper mi ropa y robarme todo lo que tenia encima.

Todo había sido mas o menos normal en el orfanato hasta que cumplí los nueve años, o sea: todo triste, aburrido y fatídico.

Hasta que las trasladaron….

Eran siete, aunque no todas se llevaban bien, venían de otro orfanato que se había llenado demasiado.

Al principio todo fue extraño, bueno….extraño para mi, lo que estaba acostumbrada era a que todos te trataran con lastima y como si fueras una niña boba, pero ellas…. Te miraban con odio, rencor, y no solo a mi.

En ese entonces ellas tenían entre trece y catorce años, la primera vez que me abordaron fue terrible, yo salía del cuarto de estudio, donde tenían algo de libros didácticos y donde las profesoras venían a dar clases a menudo. Salí de allí con unos libros nuevos agarrados a mi pecho, bueno….nuevos para mi.

Oí sus risas antes de que dieran la vuelta por el pasillo, las vi y ellas me vieron, comenzaron a acercarse y yo me di la vuelta para salir al patio y dar la vuelta por el costado para volver a entrar, pero ellas corrieron y me alcanzaron. "Hey estupida" grito una, me di la vuelta…y vi como una mano blanca con las uñas pintadas de negro se impactaba en mi mejilla con fuerza.

No fue un cachetazo, fue un golpe, un golpe duro y que parecía de niña de calle. Caí al piso para otra me levantara de los pelos y me aventara contra la pared con fuerza.

Yo lloraba mientras las que me habían golpeado se quedaban frente a mi con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que me mueva para volver a golpearme, mientras las demás rompían mis libros. Ahí las conté bien, las que eran las malas, las que de seguro serian mis enemigas, cuatro, cuatro chicas.

Me dejaron ahí tirada con la promesa de hacerme la vida imposible, desde ahí todo fue por etapas: la primera etapa fue la de ese tipo de abusos, me insultaban siempre y cada tanto me volvían a abordar, unas veces peores que otras.

La segunda etapa fue cuando los abusos se volvieron mas que frecuentes, obviamente que también llego a los demás este tipo de ataques, pero yo….yo era especial para ellas, dejaron de molestar a los demás para centrarse en mi, en torturarme y hacerme llorar todos los días, ya no me esperaban sino que me iban a buscar, dejándome en la enfermería con una nariz sangrando o un labio partido. Las pobres viejas de allí no podían hacer nada mas que regañarlas y decirles las cosas una y otra vez. Pero para ellas todo era fiesta.

En esa etapa les agarre muchísimo pánico, tenia pesadillas y llego un punto en el que no dormía y me escondía de ellas.

En la tercera etapa ya había cumplido los diez, les comencé a agarrar odio, de apoco comencé a planear una venganza, preste atención a sus rutinas y note que el grupo se empezaba a desconfiar entre si, empezaron a juntarse de a dos y andaban así en su tiempo libre.

La primera semana de la separación fue igual de terrible que las primeras veces, ahora me abordaban los dos grupos por separado y no importaba por donde me escondiera, estando separadas me era mas difícil, me escondía de uno pero me encontraba el otro.

La siguiente semana ya no me escondía mas, trataba por todo los medios de defenderme de sus abusos, pero las malditas sabían peliar muy bien.

A la siguiente semana ya las estaba esperando, sacaba hacia fuera toda mi rabia por ellas y no era la única que terminaba en la enfermería.

A la siguiente semana el grupo se volvió a unir y me quise morir, pero solo al principio, pasaron los días y ni siquiera me dirigían la mirada. Pero yo ya tenia un buen nivel de desconfianza en la sangre y no pensaba bajar la guardia tan pronto.

A la noche del quinto día me abordaron en mi cuarto. Quise gritar pero me agarraron los brazos y me pusieron una cinta en la boca y me arrastraron hacia la parte de atrás del orfanato. Me dejaron en el suelo y dos de ellas tomaron unos barrotes de hierro y se pusieron a mis costados.

Lo único que pensé en ese momento fue en que me iban a matar, lo peor es que seria a golpes, lentos y torturantes golpes, total tenían toda la noche para hacerlo.

Una se puso frente a mi y pensé que iba a comenzar primero, pero no fue así, me ordeno que me levantara y me dijo que la golpeara.

Me quede en Shook mirándola, no podía hablar en serio, al ver que no me movía se acerco a mi un paso y esta vez me grito que la golpeara o que si no las que estaban a mis costados se desquitarían con sus barrotes.

Muerta de miedo alce una mano, la cerré en un puño y di un golpe torpe apuntando a su cara.

Antes de llegar ella lo paro en el aire y me mostró como debía cerrar la mano y con la fuerza que debía hacerlo.

No entendía nada, no solo me había dicho que la golpeara sino que también me estaba enseñando a como hacerlo. Tome impulso y trate de pegarle otra vez. Lo hicimos varias veces mas y Lugo cambio de lugar con una de las que estaban a mis costados.

Ahora la que me había enseñado tenia el barrote y la otra estaba frente a mi.

Me tomo de los brazos y me explico como defenderme de un ataque. Luego de eso ella tomo impulso y trato de golpearme.

No fallo, y caí con la mano en la cara al piso.

Otra de ellas que no tenia nada en la mano me levanto de los hombros y me dijo que lo vuelva hacer pero con mas fuerza, a la segunda mi contrincante tampoco fallo y me quede en el piso, llorando.

La que me había levantado lo hizo de nuevo y recordaba claramente lo que me había dicho: "Si fuera alguien con intenciones de matarte ya estarías muerta. Tienes que defenderte! NUNCA confíes en nadie."

Lo intente de nuevo y, esta vez, su puño impacto sobre la parte frontal de mi brazo, protegiendo mi cara.

Dolió un poco, pero no tanto como lo hacia en mi cara.

Soltaron los barrotes y me rodearon, la que estaba frente a mi me explico con detalle como podía atacar después de haberme defendido de la manera que lo había hecho bien anteriormente.

No intentamos nada mas y me llevaron a mi cuarto. Esa noche no dormí.

A la mañana siguiente se sentaron conmigo en el almuerzo y por la noche me volvieron a buscar otra vez.

Me enseñaron a como jalar del cabello y me fui a dormir con todo el cuero cabelludo dolido.

En la mañana nos volvimos a sentar juntas pero sin hablar entre nosotras y en la noche, las espere despierta.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que ya formaba parte de su grupo. Aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente.

La primera vez que me escape fue cuando tenia once, con ellas. No fue tan sencillo como lo había hecho yo, tuvimos que robar varias llaves y, en la noche, guardamos algo de ropa en las mochilas y nos escapamos.

Afuera, en la calle, mis "compañeras" me siguieron enseñando todas las leyes de la calle, los códigos de las bandas, y el idioma que se necesitaba para mezclarse con los demás.

Me enseñaron a robar, a escapar de la policía, a trepar árboles, muros y techos.

Me enseñaron a identificar a los malos y unos trucos de distracción para poder robar pasando desapercibida.

Pasamos frió y hambre, mucho hambre. Pero nadie se quejaba, eso era debilidad.

Esa primera vez fue cuando tuve mi primera pelea de verdad. Nosotras siempre nos paliábamos por todo y las peleas eran casi reales. La diferencia: yo sabia todos sus trucos.

Entramos en un callejón, era donde usualmente dormíamos. Pero otras chicas estaban acomodadas alli, eran cinco, igual que nosotras, dos de ellas tendrían como mi edad y las otras tres tendrían como quince años.

Yo me quede atrás de todo mi grupo mientras ellas discutían. Las desconocidas cedieron y se fueron, pasando por nuestro lado.

La ultima de ellas, una rubia, me miro levantando una ceja y le devolví el gesto. A mi me respetaban.

Cundo paso a mi lado me empujo con su hombro, la agarre del brazo y la empuje hacia atrás.

Las demás vieron la acción y nos rodearon en un circulo. Uno de los códigos: Uno contra uno o todas contra todas.

Mis colegas me miraban expectantes, con los brazos cruzados esperando para que de una vez por todas se sintieran orgullosas de mi.

La rubia se puso frente a mi y se quito la campera: una campera negra con estampado de animal print en la parte interna, la misma que llevaba puesta en el presente…

Separe las piernas y espere su golpe, ella se adelanto, grave error, y trato de tomarme de los pelos, yo fui mas rápida y la esquive y solo logro atraparme las puntas. Punto para mi.

Me aleje de ella y trate de pegarle en la cara, ella lo esquivo y con el mismo impulso me golpeo cerca del ojo. Dolió. Punto para ella.

Corrió hacia mi y otra vez trato de agarrarme de los pelos, la esquive e imitando su acción con el mismo impulso me di la vuelta y le pegue en la nariz con el codo.

La rubia se fue hacia atrás y se llevo la mano a la nariz cuando esta comenzó a sangrar. Punto para mi.

Sus compañeras la agarraron y se la llevaron por donde habían venido, las mías se acercaron silbando y aplaudiéndome.

Sonreí como una tonta, había estado mal, pero todavía sentía el éxtasis de haberme defendido por mi sola.

Ahora entendía, aunque sea solo una milésima parte, lo que se sentía ganar, y aunque en el fondo me sentía culpable por primera vez me sentí importante…

Una de mis compañeras levanto la campera negra, que con la prisa, la rubia se la había olvidado. Me la tendió: "Toma, un recuerdo de la batalla." Me dijo.

Agarre la campera y me la puse, me quedaba grande, al igual como le quedaba a ella. Pero la usaría con orgullo.

A los pocos días la policía nos llevo de vuelta al orfanato y de ahí en mas quise salir seguido a la calle a seguir experimentando ese tipos de emociones fuertes. Como la adrenalina.

Cuando cumplí los doce volví a paliarme otra vez con una chica. Y también esa vez no lo había empezado yo.

Gane, por supuesto, pero en peores condiciones que la ultima vez.

Aunque la recompensa esta vez fue mayor: una patineta negra con las ruedas amarillas, debajo de esta, un decorado con imágenes de tatuajes y demás porquerías.

Era hermosa y me encargue de visitar seguido a los parques donde los muchachos practicaban ese deporte.

Después de varios raspones y rodillas magulladas pude pararme firme en la tabla y andar unos cuantos metros.

Mis compañeras al ver que era divertido decidieron sumar esa actividad a nuestra "banda" y al día siguiente cada una venia con una patineta diferente. No pregunte de donde la sacaron.

Subí corriendo las escaleras del C.A.I. en cuanto agarre la ropa que había pedido prestada.

Arriba y poco a poco los niños se iban sumando a las camas para irse a dormir. Me recosté en la mía y tome lo necesario para tomar un baño relajante.

Tuve que esperar como media hora hasta que el agua comenzó a salir caliente pero el jabón y el shampu de flores lo recompensaron todo.

Me seque como pude el pelo mojado con una toalla y me mire en el espejo mugriento del baño.

¿Debería hacerme algo en el pelo para el día de mañana?

Busque una coleta en mi mochila y comencé a acentuarme los rizos de las puntas con los dedos, así por la mañana no seria tan difícil peinármelo.

A los pocos minutos unos pasitos pausados se oyeron por el pasillo y la figura de una pequeña niña se apareció por el umbral de la puerta.

La mire. Estaba vestida con unas ropas viejas, tenia su dedito en la boca y traía un osito de peluche desgastado entre los brazos.

Su cabello era rojizo y su piel blanca contrastaba con el color de sus pequitas.

Me di la vuelta y me seguí mirando al espejo, no quería incomodarla.

Mientras me hacia una coleta alta sentía su mirada sobre mi piel. Era poco decir que me ponía nerviosa.

Seguí con lo mío y me auto felicité en voz alta cuando la coleta quedo perfecta, me quede mirando mi reflejo cuando dos pedazos de cabello cayeron sobre mi rostro.

Los agarre con mi mano y los mire, eran dos mechones de mi pelo que estaban mas cortos que los demás y no querían engancharse en la coleta. Estupidos mechones.

- ¿Qué hago ahora?.- Dije para mi misma cuando vi que no tenia solución.

La pequeña que estaba a mi lado se dio la vuelta y desapareció. Que raro, ¿Tanto miedo daba yo?.

Me quede quieta con el seño fruncido esperando a que un peluquero profesional se apareciera a mi lado por arte de magia.

Unos pasitos familiares me sacaron de mi burbuja y mire de donde venían.

La pequeña pelirroja se acerco a mi y me abrió los brazos. Me tense ante su acción. Insegura, me agache a su lado y ella se acerco a mi hasta sentarse en mi regazo. Me miro con sus enormes ojos.

- Emm…Hola.- Le dije tratando de ser amable.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Melanie.- Dijo con un susurro.

- Que bonito nombre.- Conteste.

- Bonito cabello.- Contesto. Abrí mas grande los ojos, no me lo esperaba.

- G-Gracias.- Tartamudee. Abrió su mano y me tendió lo que traía en ellas. Sobre la palma había dos accesorios para el cabello de color blanco. Lo mire de cerca, eran dos mariposas con sus alas desplegadas.

- Para ti.- Dijo. Levante la vista a sus ojos. ¿Estaba hablando enserio?.

- No Melanie, son tuyos.-

Agarro uno de los mechones que colgaban por un lado de mi rostro y lo abrocho con una de las mariposas.

- Gracias.- Dije con un nudo en la garganta. No podía ser mas encantadora.

Tome una gomilla que a mi me sobraba y pidiéndole permiso le hice mi mejor intento de una trenza.

La alce en brazos un poco para mirarnos en le espejo y ella sonrió tímidamente.

Cuando la baje ella me miro y me saludo con la mano. Como si se estuviera despidiendo.

Mire su oso, aun seguía enganchado en su brazo. Me quede mirando a su peluche, yo jamás había tenido uno…Ella tenia mucha suerte. Quise decírselo pero seguramente la pequeña no entendería la razón por la que se lo decía.

- Se llama Sony.- Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

La mire cuando ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Espera Melanie….- Pero ella no se detuvo y desapareció por el pasillo.

Me quite todo lo que tenia en el cabello y me fui directo a la cama que estaba ocupando. Que insistente era Edward yo podía dormir perfectamente en mi árbol.

Busque con la mirada a la pequeña Melanie pero no la encontré por ningún lado si que me tape con las mantas y trate de frenar mi nerviosismo por el día de mañana para poder dormir.

Una vez mas recordé a mi salvador de ojos dorados adentrándome en el sueño profundo…

No estuve mucho tiempo con sueños felices porque sin previo aviso mi mente me llevo al pasado, hace unas semanas atrá la pesadilla por la cual escape del orfanato….

**Hola a todas mis lectoras! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia. Espero que les sea de su agrado. Espero que se pasen a leer mi nueva historia que hago en conjunto con una de mis mas preciadas amigas: Romiina**

**Eso es todo, no molesto mas las dejo disfrutar.**

**Merezco sus reviews?**

**Besitos. **

**Flopii XD**


	10. Chapter 10:Dia de paseo

/

/

/

/

/

… "**Niña de mi alma"…..**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Autora: Flopii Cullen**

**.**

.

.

. CAP.10: Día de paseo.

.

.

.

Estacione mi Volvo en la entrada de mi casa, cosa que casi nunca hacia, pero ya quería tenerlo listo para que en la mañana valla a buscar a Bella.

Respire profundo, rezando en mi interior para que mi hermana no estuviera muy enojada conmigo, lo último que quería era pelear otra vez con ella. No había sido mi culpa, me había distraído demasiado con el Shock que me dio ver a Bella sobre el árbol aquella tarde.

Abrí la puerta y entre: mi madre estaba hablando con Carlisle sobre los últimos arreglos para la donación que tenían pensado hacer. Rosalie estaba en su habitación probándose todo la ropa que se había comprado esta tarde, con Emmet frente a ella babeándose por sus piernas. Jasper estaba en la sala con un libro en su regazo…

En cuanto me llegaron los pensamientos de la pequeña duende ya la tenía frente a mí con el seño fruncido y los brazos como jarras.

Que Dios se apiade de mí….

-Muchas gracias por pasar a buscarme hoy.- Dijo entre dientes. Estaba furiosa.

-Alice…en serio lo lamento. Déjame explicarte.- Le rogué.

-No quiero saber.- Dijo poniéndome su mano frente a mi cara.

-No fue mi intención, me olvide de pasar a buscarte.- Le dije tratando de excusarme…lo cual pareció enfadarla aun mas.

- Ahh pero que bonito…olvidarte de tu hermanita menor.- Dijo sarcástica mientras se daba la vuelta y salía corriendo. Quise tomarla del brazo pero había visto mi intención y se apresuro todavía más. Iba a correr tras ella pero Jasper paso por mi lado y me detuvo.

- Yo estaré con ella, no te preocupes, no esta tan mal, es solo un capricho.- Dijo de lo mas calmado. Cerré la boca, el experto en emociones era el. Me disculpe una vez más cuando salió corriendo en busca de Alice.

Me quite la chaqueta y me fui directo hacia mi piano de cola negra, últimamente tenía un montón de emociones y sensaciones demasiado fuertes dentro de mi. A tal punto que dolía y me hacía daño. Como por ejemplo: lo increíblemente nervioso y ansioso que me hacia ponerme Bella.

Me senté en la butaca y posicione mis dedos en las suaves teclas blancas y negras. Comencé como siempre, con la canción de mi madre, y como siempre sonó horrible. Me deje llevar y fui pasando de canción en canción: algunos viejos éxitos, clásicos, otras de Debussy, mi favorito y así sucesivamente. De reojo mire las partituras en blanco que descansaban frente al piano junto a una pluma de trazo fino.

Suspire. Esperaba a que algún día pudiera volver a componer otra vez, como la hacia antes, lleno de inspiración, pero lamentablemente mi inspiración se había ido hace mucho tiempo. Junto con otras cosas…

El amanecer llego poco a poco, mientras yo tocaba canciones sin sentido una y otra vez para calmar mi emoción.

Hoy me esperaba otro día con mi ángel.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa, antes de salir tome una mochila negra y la llene con cosas que usaban usualmente los humanos: una botella de agua, mi billetera, un abrigo adicional, mi celular, una cámara digital….

Con la mochila en el hombro encendí la televisión para asegurarme de que el día estuviese perfectamente horrible y nublado y baje las escaleras de dos en dos, pase por la cocina, donde estaba mi madre, que al pasar me miro inquisidora mente y levanto una ceja con aire de sospecha, me desvié de mi camino y pase por su lado para dejarle un ruidoso beso en la mejilla dejándola estupefacta. Gratamente la había sorprendido. Ella se quedo con la boca abierta y yo corrí hacia mi Volvo plateado y me monte en el.

Acelere por las calles húmedas de Forks y me estacione frente al C.A.I. Contento de sentir el olor a comida que salía de adentro. En cuanto cerré la puerta del conductor de mi coche oí como la del centro se abría a mis espaldas. El sonido de su corazón, tal placentero y tranquilizador para mi se oyó detrás de mi, y su aroma inconfundible e incomparable hizo que mi garganta ardiera de sed.

Me voltee al mismo tiempo que ella bajaba el primer escalón. Me quede mudo, se veía realmente hermosa…preciosa, exquisita…

Su campera negra y vieja, que tapaba su pequeño cuerpecito había desaparecido, en su lugar había una cacheta azul entallada y femenina, gruesa pero no demasiado, tenía una pañoleta blanca anudada al cuello.

Traía puestos unos Jeans oscuros, un tanto usados pero en mejores condiciones que los que solía ponerse, sus botas estaban limpias y, como siempre, las traía fuera de su pantalón. El mango de su navaja no se veía por ningún borde y agradecí que se sintiera un poco más segura conmigo a mi lado. Aun tenía su mochila y la llevaba colgando de un hombro, un tanto caída hacia atrás y hacia afuera, y recordé, que yo me había puesto la mía de la misma forma.

Nos sonreímos al mismo tiempo y ella se sonrojo con un rosado intenso, pero que la hacia verse aun mas tierna y adorable.

Su cabello estaba sedoso y brillante, se lo había atado con una coleta alta, se había acentuado los rizos de las puntas y se había puesto dos accesorios para el cabello de color blanco, le quedaban estupendos.

Subí un escalón para quedar a su altura y la mire fijamente.

-Hola ángel.- Le salude con una sonrisa. La había extrañado tanto…la había necesitado demasiado durante la noche.- Te ves hermosa.-Dije

-Hola Edward.- Dijo apartando sus pozos chocolates de mis ojos. Sabía como hacer para que me mirase de nuevo.

-¿Estas lista para ir al Zoológico hoy?- En cuanto me oyó sus ojos volvieron a los míos y una sonrisa radiante ilumino su hermoso rostro.

-Siii!.-Dijo con un grito mientras saltaba a mis brazos. Me había tomado completamente desprevenido, sus delgados brazos se engancharon en mis hombros y su rostro quedo contra mi pecho, envolviéndome con su calor infernal he impregnándome con su fragancia. Algo extraño se apodero de mí, un sentimiento de pertenencia y de protección hacia aquella pequeña, una sensación de querer cuidar con mi vida…existencia a ese pequeño ángel. Abrace su fina cintura con mis brazos y note lo pequeña e indefensa que era, trate de que mi piel no tocara la suya y de no excederme con la presión de mis brazos, la podría partir al medio, le podía quebrar un hueso, si no prestaba la suficiente atención, si por algún motivo me distraía….podía terminar en un verdadero desastre. Deje a esos pensamientos torturantes para mas tarde…la levante para que sus pies no tocaran el suelo y sentí una leve risita amortiguada por mi campera. Gire sobre mis talones y la deje en el suelo.

Ella se separo de mí y me dio las gracias…con la mirada obviamente. No sabía cómo pero había aprendido perfectamente a leer sus expresiones, bueno…algunas veces, para mi seguía siendo una caja de sorpresas.

La guié a mi Volvo y le abrí la puerta del copiloto, ella frunció la boca y le dio una buena mirada a todo el coche, me esperaba una exclamación o un halago pero en cambio frunció el ceño y se sentó rápidamente en el asiento. Cerré la puerta y me lamente de no haber traído un coche menos ostentoso. Bueno…no tenía ninguno otro. Era el coche menos llamativo de la familia.

Me puse en mi lugar, y arranque el coche con un leve ronroneo. La mire de reojo, ella miraba hacia arriba, hacia atrás, o hacia los costados, tratando de tener una buena vista de todo el Volvo.

-Me gusta tu coche.-Dijo acariciando la parte del costado de la puerta.

- Gracias.-Conteste con una sonrisa torcida. De apoco, nos íbamos entendiendo.

-Ponte el cinturón.- Le dije mientras me ponía el mío. Ella obedeció y su mirada se poso en el reproductor de música. Lentamente una sonrisa tímida se apodero de su rostro.

-Pon música.-Le ofrecí mientras aceleraba de camino al Zoológico mas cercano. Ojeando cada tanto el cielo para que siguiera así de nublado. No creo que le hiciera mucha gracia si me ponía a brillar como una bola de boliche mientras le damos de comer a los patos. Bueno, obviamente que no le haría gracia, pero si saldría corriendo de mi lado. Y eso era algo que no podía imaginar ni en mis peores pesadillas.

Bella se sentó mas en el borde del asiento para estar mas cerca del reproductor y comenzó a cambiar las estaciones de la radio, encontró una música Pop para adolescentes, fruncí el ceño mientras ella subía el volumen hasta que los vidrios retumbaron, no conocía la canción pero ni de lejos. Sonreí cuando la oí reírse con la alegría rebalsando. Me sentía muy afortunado de poder ver ese pedazo de vida y actitud que Bella escondía y que a muy pocos dejaba ver.

Bajo el volumen hasta que solo fue una música de fondo, se recostó sobre el asiento y se dedico a mirar los nubarrones por la ventana y a la lluvia que se resbalaba de el.

Disfrute de su compañía en silencio, a diferencia de otras veces, no necesitábamos una conversación para rellenar el tiempo solo bastaba con nuestra compañía mutua. Escuche atentamente las canciones que pasaban en esa estación de radio, memorizando el nombre de las cantantes, me servía de mucho saber todos sus gustos.

Al poco tiempo y casi sin darme cuenta nos acercamos hasta el centro de Seattle, el día afortunadamente estaba nublado, había mucho viento y mucho frío, entre en la entrada del estacionamiento del Zoológico y vi con el rabillo del ojo como Bella sonreía y ponía los ojos como platos.

-¡Estaciónate ahí!.- Me dijo señalando uno de los animales que estaban en los letreros para que uno recuerde en donde recoger su coche. Mire el animal que me había señalado.

-¿Te gustan los búhos?.- Le pregunte. Era extraño, las niñas normales hubieran elegido algún otro.

-Bueno, si, me gustan sus ojos, el color de sus plumas, como se camuflan con el ambiente ah y como dan vuelta su cabeza.- Contesto mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y yo apagaba el coche ya estacionado. La mire con una sonrisa, en verdad que no me esperaba una respuesta tan compleja como esa. ¿Habría algún día en que no me tomara con la guardia baja?. Seguro que no.

Miro hacia el exterior, y la fila que se estaba formando en la entrada, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal y se mordió e labio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. La mire. Ella parpadeo evitando así que las lágrimas cayesen. Le di un momento de tranquilidad mientras yo revisaba distraídamente las cosas que había puesto en la mochila. Esta debía ser la primera vez que alguien hacia algo bueno por ella, era normal que reaccionara de esa forma.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron al mismo tiempo y nos sonreímos.

-Ya no puedo esperar.- Dijo botando sobre el asiento.

-Entonces vamos.- Dije mientras abría mi puerta. Su sonrisa se ensancho y se apresuro a bajar del auto. Yo sonreía también, su alegría era contagiosa.

Bella camino hacia el frente del coche para encontrarnos, en cuanto me acerque lo suficiente estire mi mano rogando a que me tuviera confianza. Ella dudo un minuto pero luego la tomo. Su calor subió por mi brazo y me sentí en el cielo, en cambio a ella le paso un estremecimiento por la espalda. Espere su reacción negativa, pero afortunadamente nunca vino, y nos dirigimos juntos a la entrada. A medida que nos acercábamos Bella iba tirando cada vez mas fuerte de mi mano, y yo, a propósito, iba cada vez más despacio.

-¡Apúrate Edward!.- Dijo tirando de mí con las dos manos. La mire, se veía tan feliz y hermosa, con su cabello arremolinándose por el viento en su rostro.

Nos pusimos en la pequeña cola que se había formado en la entrada, y unos minutos después ya teníamos las entradas en la mano.

Atravesamos las puertas de hierro negro de la entrada, en los lados había dos enormes esculturas de cemento, representaban a dos enormes leones rugiendo hacia el frente. Bella los miraba asombrada.

Entregamos nuestras entradas y nos dieron a cambio un mapa doblado con las atracciones principales del Zoológico.

Se lo di a mi ángel y ella lo abrió desesperadamente, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Pase mi brazo por sus hombros para guiarla por el camino de piedra rodeado de árboles y arbustos ya que ella tenía la cara sumergida en el mapa.

Le compre un paquete de galletitas en un puesto cercano junto con un jugo de manzana. Su favorito. Luego le compre un paquete de alimento para algunos animales que veríamos mas adelante. Mientras pagaba eso mire de reojo como Bella miraba las gorras que estaban en venta, había negras, blancas y cada una tenia un animal en el frente.

Me acerque a ella y le dije que eligiera una para ella y otra para mi. Ella se trajo una blanca con el dibujo de un Búho y para mi eligió una blanca con un puma en el centro. Me reí, no podría haber estado mas en lo correcto.

Lo primero que se vio fue un enorme lago lleno de flamencos rosados, patos, cisnes y otras aves voladoras que se acercaban a buscar agua.

Tomamos el camino por la derecha, vimos los osos, los rinocerontes, distintas especies de ciervos, luego pasamos a la sección de los felinos y las aves donde Bella vio por primera vez a su animal favorito: el Búho. Hicimos una pausa en una de las bancas cercanas junto a el habitad de las suricatos.

Seguimos nuestro recorrido por los primates, los camellos, las cebras, animales pequeños como los puercoespines. Nos quedamos un buen rato admirando como los elefantes buscaban con sus trompas en el piso los maníes que les arrojábamos.

Entramos en un espacio cerrado donde se encontraban todos los reptiles, sapos, serpientes, lagartos, lagartijas, cocodrilos….

Bella se detuvo un minuto a leer la información en el letrero junto al habitad de los murciélagos. Me acerqué a ella.

-¿Sabias que estos murciélagos comen frutas?.- Me pregunto en cuanto estuve a su lado.

-No, no sabia.- Conteste observando como los animales se enroscaban en una bola negra colgados de los árboles.

-Que asco, también beben sangre.-Dijo mientras seguía leyendo y ponía una mueca. Me tense, y trate, como pude, de tragar el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta. Si con solo ver y saber que ese pequeño animal se alimentaba de sangre… ¿Cuánto asco le podría dar yo? ¿Y miedo?.

-¿Te dan miedo?.- Le pregunté. Ella era valiente, pero había que ver a que extremo.

-Mmm no pero me dan cosa.- Dijo acercándose al vidrio para ver mas de cerca.

Un peso característico y que venia sintiendo desde ya hace bastante se me vino a los hombros. Recordando lo extremadamente peligroso que era para ella estar cerca mío. Como si no tuviera ya muchos problemas…

Me concentre en conducir de camino a Forks, la noche se veía por los vidrios y Bella a mi lado, agotada y media dormida, volvía a mirar el mapa del Zoológico, como si fuera un pequeño tesoro para ella.

Estábamos en silencio, de nuevo, solo disfrutando de la compañía y de la presencia del otro.

En menos tiempo del que me hubiera gustado, llegamos a las puertas del C.A.I. Dentro se desataba un caos total, un bullicio, pero de felicidad.

Dentro estaba lleno de gente que ayudaba a ese lugar a sacarlo adelante, todos habían hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para preparar la mayor cantidad de comida para esa noche. Festejaban el recibimiento de una donación anónima de no se cuantos miles.

Los niños se dedicaban a comer, sonrientes, contagiados por la felicidad de sus tutoras. Todas ellas se debatían en un montón de ideas que tenían para mejorar el C.A.I. Tenían tantas que ni sabían por donde comenzar: Querían pintar todo el lugar, arreglar las sillas, las mesas, las camas, los vidrios, la luz, la instalación de agua, mejorar los utensilios de cocina, conseguir mas alimentos no perecederos, y tenían pensado mandar a hacer nuevas camisetas para los integrantes del grupo encargados de los niños.

Incluyendo mi madre….ella se encontraba en uno de los despachos discutiendo las posibilidades monetarias. Estaba muy feliz de ver a todas sus compañeras tan activas, hacia muy bien el papel de estar sorprendida por el dinero recibido.

Me baje del auto y le abrí la puerta a Bella para que bajase, se le veía algo triste y su sonrisa se había borrado por completo. Caminamos juntos de la mano, y como la noche anterior Bella subió los primeros escalones para ponerse a mi altura y bajo la mirada. Se la levante con un dedo para que me mirase.

-¿Qué te ocurre ángel?.- Le pregunte, aunque ya tenia una idea…

-Nada…solo….te voy extrañar Edward.- Dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Y quien dijo que no nos veríamos mas?.- Le pregunte rodeándola con mis brazos y apretándola junto a mí. Ella me abrazo y la oí suspirar con alivio.

-Quédate dentro esta noche por favor, no te metas en problemas.- Le rogué. Ella asintió contra mi pecho. Luego me separe de ella, deje un beso en su frente y la deje ir….

Me le quede observando hasta que entro y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

Me subí a mi Volvo para ir a mi casa, esperaba que mi madre estuviera lo suficientemente ocupada como para que no se pusiera a ver si la pequeña perdida estaba por allí, sin duda la encontraría.

Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo duraría aquello, ir a buscarla, llevarla a pasear, darle de comer, ocultarla de las autoridades. Eso estaba mal, y había que buscarle una solución…de inmediato.

****

**Hola lectoras mias, como estan? Aquí les traigo otro capi de mi historia espero que les guste y que lo disfruten, esero ansiosas sus reviews para saber que tal les parecio. Les tengo una buena noticia, como es un capi corto y el tiempo me ayuda, mañana mismo les traigo otro capi, que le parece la idea?**

**Besitos :P**

**Flopii**


	11. Chapter 11: Peliculas y palomitas

/

/

/

/

….**"Niña de mi alma"…**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Autora: Flopii Cullen**

/

/

….. CAP.11: Películas y palomitas

/

/

Abrí por completo los vidrios del coche en cuanto note que el aroma de Bella era demasiado fuerte. Estaba completamente impregnado en mi ropa y en el asiento. No me podía permitir que mi familia lo notara, aun no sabia que iba a hacer con esta situación, así que por ahora esto se quedaba en secreto. Sabia que era una irresponsabilidad por mi parte, pero definitivamente esto se estaba saliendo de mis manos.

Llegue a mi casa con el aroma a aire de bosque solamente, Lo estacione en la entrada y me baje del auto junto con mi mochila.

Subí los escalones del porche y entre por la puerta que estaba abierta para encontrarme con una Alice muy histérica.

-¡¿En donde estabas?- Me grito con los brazos cruzados.

-Por ahí.- Le conteste. Me reí cuando vi su cara de querer estrangularme, pero veía la burla en sus ojos.

-¡¿Por ahí? Encima me contestas: "Por ahí".- Dijo acercándose a mi lentamente. Emmet, que estaba en la sala mirando la televisión se inclino contra el sofá para ver mejor. "Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea" Gritaba en su mente. Mire a Alice cuando sonrió y salto hacia atrás, agazapándose con elegancia hasta casi rozar el piso.

_O si, pelea. _Hice lo mío y solté mi mochila que cayo al suelo y me agazape frente a Alice, preparado para una lucha. Lucha de hermanos obviamente.

Mi hermana se concentró en captar mis movimientos y en intentar una manera de no romper muchas cosas cuando algo sobre mi cabeza hizo que cayera de culo al piso destartalándose de risa. Me puse derecho y la mire levantando una ceja.

Me reí con ella al ver las ganas con las que se agarraba la barriga y temblaba mientras se reía a mandíbula batiente. Hacia mucho que no veía a Alice así.

-Ahora ya veo por que no me querías decir donde estabas.- Dijo entrecortadamente mientras se reía. ¿?

-¿He?- Cuestione, no le entendía nada.

Me señalo hacia mi pelo y grito: -¡Fuiste al Zoológico!- Dijo mientras se tiraba hacia atrás y seguía riendo tirada en el suelo.

Me quite la gorra de un tirón, la doble por la mitad y me la metí en el bolsillo de la campera. Carajo¡ Había olvidado quitármela.

Escuche a Jasper bajar las escaleras divertido por las risas de Alice, que seguía aun tirada en el suelo. Le siguió Rosalie, quien bajo con cara de Pocker los escalones, resonando sus tacones, paso por mi lado sin dirigirme ni una mirada, sin ni siquiera sonreír, la situación le parecía de lo mas idiota. Se sentó junto a Emmet que, al igual que Alice, estaba en el sofá destartalándose de risa. Bien, bien, ríanse del hermano.

Jasper ayudo a Alice a levantarse y Emmet, prácticamente, se arrastro hasta mi.

-Así que... ¿Día de Bufett? O realmente estas muy mal hermanito.- Dijo fingiendo enjuagarse una lagrima y pasando su brazo por mi cuello, aprisionándome con fuerza.

-Ya déjenlo.- Dijo Alice que había recobrado su compostura.- Edward.- Me llamo para que la mirase.

-¿Qué?- Dije todavía enfadado.

-Ve arriba, sobre la cama te deje ropa, vístete, esta noche iremos al cine.- Dijo firme dándose la vuelta.

-…..-Iba a protestar pero ya la tenia frente a mi, de nuevo.

-He dicho:¡IREMOS AL CINE!- Grito pisando fuerte el piso con un pie. Baje la cabeza, rendido, no se podía luchar contra un tsunami y subí las escaleras para ir directo a mi cuarto y vestirme. Cuando Alice dice algo….

Me vestí con la ropa que mi hermana me había dicho y agarre mi mochila para vaciarla. En eso encuentro la cámara fotográfica, la enciendo y busco las ultimas fotos.

No tenia ni idea de que a Bella le encantaba sacarse fotos, mas bien porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sacarse una. En cuanto la había sacado de la mochila prácticamente se enloqueció, le saco fotos a todo lo que vio, incluyendo ella, hasta que agoto la memoria. También quiso sacarse conmigo, lo cual me encanto.

Me acordaba de cómo poníamos en la cámara para sacar fotos automáticamente y la apoyábamos sobre la banca y salíamos corriendo para salir en la foto junto a un estanque.

Ella se veía realmente hermosa con esa sonrisa radiante, haciendo muecas graciosas y también cuando le sacaba una fotografía cuando ella no estaba atenta, captar justo el momento en el que sus ojos chocolate brillaban con esa intensidad tan natural…

Agarre la Notebook que usualmente usaba y pase todas las fotos de la cámara en una carpeta. Puse para que se reprodujeran automáticamente en pantalla completa, me quede un largo rato observando las fotos y elegí una para ponerla como fondo de pantalla. En esa foto Bella estaba sola, la sostenía en alto con una mano y con la otra le mandaba un beso a la cámara. Me encanto.

Le puse clave a la maquina y la escondí bien en mi armario. Aunque sabia que no servía de mucho con una Alice media Jacker.

Me fui abajo con mis hermanos para esperar a las chicas, como siempre, eran las ultimas en estar listas.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?- Pregunte a Emmet recordando lo difícil que era para mi ver esas películas románticas y aguantarlos a ellos besuqueándose a mi lado. No sabia porque pero ese día tenia la necesidad de ir.

-No lo se, espero que alguna buena de terror o de acción-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mis hermanas bajaron por las escaleras a paso lento, luciendo sus tacones terriblemente altos, sus pantalones negros ajustados y de tiro bajo, Rosalie con una camiseta rojo dejando expuesta parte de su estomago y Alice con una camiseta verde musgo con un escote profundo. Ambas traían una campera negra y blanca en la mano.

-¿No íbamos solo al cine?- Pregunte viendo su vestimenta y levantándome del sofá.

-Luego iremos a bailar.-Dijo Rosalie sin dirigirme siquiera la mirada.

Me fui afuera a encender el Volvo, ya tenia suficiente con oír como se besaban, y ni hablar de verlos. Tenia curiosidad en ver como Alice haría para que entrara en ese Antro.

Al rato salieron juntos de la mano, Rosalie y Emmet irían en el descapotable rojo, Alice se sentó a mi lado y Jasper fue detrás.

-¿A que cine quieres ir Alice?-Le pregunte.- ¿Al de Seatlle?- Siempre íbamos allí, era el mas grande y el que tenia mas opciones de películas para ver.

-Nopi, ve directo a centro del pueblo. El mes pasado abrieron un cinemax nuevo, hay que ir a estrenarlo.- Dijo mientras se retocaba los labios con su labial ya que Jasper se lo había quitado todo.

-Luego vas a venir con nosotros a bailar.- Dijo apuntándome con un dedo al tener una visión sobe mi huyendo en la puerta de un Antro. Genial eso era lo malo de tener una hermana psíquica.

-Mmm, no lo se, mejor me vuelvo, no me siento cómodo Alice.-Conteste, tratando de que al menos por una vez, mi hermana tuviera un poco de bondad.

-Vamos Edward no seas aguafiestas, tu lo necesitas y lo sabes.- Contraataco Alice.

Suspire cansado, Alice era terrible. Pero no por eso yo iba a ceder, lo malo era saber que ella tampoco.

Tardamos poco tiempo en llegar al famoso cine de ese lluvioso pueblo, con mi vaso de paciencia a punto de rebalsarse nos bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos a la parte donde se vendían las entradas.

Nos quedamos en el pasillo para ver los próximos estrenos y elegir la película que íbamos a ver, por los pensamientos de Emmet supe que quería ver una de acción y aventura, al final no se como pero las chicas accedieron y pudimos ver la que los chicos tanto querían. Agradecí que fuera algo ligero para mi, no creía que pudiera aguantar mucho tiempo el hecho de tener su empalagoso amor rodeándome.

Pagamos las entradas y nos dirigimos a la parte de adentro donde el ambiente cambiaba por completo. Una alfombra azul con círculos rojos adornaba todo el piso, a los costados se encontraban todos los puestos donde vendían golosinas, bebidas y demás cosas, mas adelante estaban las salas con números y el nombre de la película que estaban pasando.

Todo el lugar estaba en silencio, salvo por los murmullos de las personas que allí se encontraban y las maquinas que hacían jugos y helados, nosotros podíamos oír perfectamente los sonidos que venían de entre las paredes, exactamente todos los sonidos de las películas que estaban pasando. Estaba seguro que los humanos de allí no lo podían oír a través de las paredes que amortiguaban gran parte de todo el sonido.

Ver ese cine tan pobre y casi vacío solo hizo que me aburriera mas rápido. Mis hermanos y hermanas iban mas adelantados que yo, a unos metros delante mío. Con sus risas que rellenaban el lugar, hablando animadamente de todo lo que se les ocurría.

¿Por qué yo no podía comportarme de forma tan natural como ellos? ¿Por qué a mi me costaba tanto aceptar las cosas? Con solamente una persona me había sentido cien por ciento cómodo…

Mi ángel.

Mi ángel de ojos color chocolate.

Todavía no entendía por que las cosas eran diferentes con ella, como si fuéramos hechos para entender el otro. Tal vez Todo era por que ella era demasiado especial para todo. Su forma de ser, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, su todo en general.

Era algo que me fascinaba y había comenzado a sentir un extraño cariño afectivo sobre ella, cosa que era algo terrible tanto como para mi mundo como para su salud.

Camine con la cabeza baja y con las manos en los bolsillos, sintiéndome en ser mas solo y despreciable de la tierra. Por los pensamientos de Alice supe que ella se había dado cuenta que me encontraba en un estado realmente delicado y se encargo de distraer a los demás para que no notaran mi apartamiento del grupo.

A pesar de todo mi hermana era una buena persona, no se podía comparar con nadie que halla conocido nunca. Siempre poniendo a la familia primero.

Algo se poso sobre mi, una sensación de que me estaba pasando por alto una cosa. Dentro del mar de pensamientos en el que me encontraba pude distinguir un sonido familiar, un sonido que me relajaba hasta un punto que no creí posible.

Un corazón. El sonido de un corazón. Diabólicamente familiar.

_Por Dios, que no este aquí_. Pensé. No creía posible que nos encontráramos justo en el momento en el que estaba con mis hermanos. ¿Qué carajo les diría?

El aire cambio y su fragancia única e inconfundible me llego a la nariz, mi garganta ardió, pero soportablemente. Me di la vuelta y allí estaba ella….otra vez.

Mi travieso ángel estaba escabullido a un lado de la góndola de golosinas, sacando algo de allí y metiéndoselo en los bolsillos de su campera negra, tenia puesta la capucha de esta y por su bota se asomaba el mango de su navaja.

El supuesto vendedor de ese puesto de golosinas estaba viendo muy entretenido las fotos en biquini de unas chicas en la pantalla de su Laptop, ni cuenta se estaba dando que lo estaban robando.

Me acerque a Bella por detrás viendo su cabello que caía como una melena salvaje por los costados de su capucha, las puntas rizadas se movían cuando ella se inclinaba hacia adelante para tomar los dulces y meterlos en su campera. No tenia idea de donde había quedado la niña dulce que había visto en el Zoológico. Pero no por eso dejaría de quererla.

Cuando estuve a su lado la jale del brazo para levantarla. El aire salió de su cuerpo y la sentí tensarse mientras su corazón galopaba deprisa.

-¿No te dije que te quedaras en el C.A.I.?- Le pregunte en el oído, todavía de espaldas a mi.

-Edward….-Suspiro con una mano en el pecho.

Se dio la vuelta y nos abrazamos con fuerza.

-Me asustaste.- Me acuso levantando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- Insistí.

-Me aburrí en el C.A.I. Y Salí a pasear. Termine aquí.- Dijo restándole importancia.

-No debes estar en la calle de noche y menos sola.- Le regañe.

-Lo siento.-Contesto.

Mis hermanos notaron que no estaba solo y se voltearon a ver con quien estaba hablando, sus mentes eran un torbellino de confusión al verme hablar tan animadamente con una niña desconocida.

Sin querer Bella corrió su cabello a un lado dejando ver su hermoso rostro. Ellos la vieron y la verdad les cayo como un balde de agua fría. Sus cabezas se llenaron de dudas y conjeturas equivocadas de por que yo estaba con Isabella y por que parecía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida.

Todos ellos se hacían las misma pregunta: ¿Por que no había entregado a la pequeña ya? Al comprender que la había ocultado de la justicia me atacaron con insultos mentales.

Alice me decía que era un caprichoso, Jasper pensaba que la situación a la que había metió a la pequeña era sumamente peligrosa para ella, Emmet solo pensaba en golpearme por ser tan arriesgado, a Rosalie le daba igual con quien estuviera pero me decía que era un idiota. Mi hermana Alice hizo entrar a ella y a los demás para que sus rostros de horror no llamasen la atención en el pasillo, aunque ya no tenían ni ganas de ver la película.

La que me esperaba en casa…

Centré mi atención en Bella y trate de serenarme un poco, ahora estaba con mi ángel y ella era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

-¿Quieres ver una película?-Le pregunte. Todavía no estaba listo para alejarme de ella, la necesitaba demasiado y no tenia idea del por que.

Ella pareció desconcertarse con mi pregunta, sin lugar a dudas la había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Ahí adentro?- Dijo señalando una de las salas cercanas. Rodé los ojos.

-¿En donde mas?- Conteste. Era muy obvio estábamos ya en el cine.

-Es solo que…yo nunca…había ido a un cine.- Dijo bajando la mirada, perdiéndose en sus tristes pensamientos. O claro que no, no podía permitir que siguiera pensando eso, ella se merecía ser feliz.

La abrace fuertemente contra mi pecho sintiendo su frágil y blando cuerpo contra el mío, duro como una piedra, frió como el hielo. Éramos tan diferentes.

Ella puso sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuerpo tratando de acercarse a mi todo lo posible.

-Ya no mas ángel, yo me encargare de que seas feliz.- Prometí. Aunque no estaba cien por ciento seguro de poder cumplir esa promesa.

Sabia que era una locura, pero no me importaba lo que dijera mi familia, ya nada ni nadie podría alejarme de Bella, ella ahora era una parte importante de mi, y sentía la loca necesidad de cuidarla como si fuera mi hija.

Ella levanto la vista para poner su mentón sobre mi pecho y mirarme con los ojitos húmedos, sonriendo, al perecer había oído mi promesa y confiaba lo suficiente en mi como para dejar que lo haga. Ya no me miraba con esa desconfianza y esa duda característica de ella.

La tome de la mano, disfrutando de su calor abrasador y la lleve por el pasillo alfombrado hacia la salida.

Ella rió, tratando de arrastrarme mas rápido, volvía a ser la misma niña impaciente. Bueno, lo mas natural debía de ser así, después de todo era la primera vez que venia a ver una película en la pantalla grande.

No había muchas opciones pero no por eso su grandioso espíritu se detuvo si no que, para mi mala suerte, eligió la película que supuestamente iba a ver con mis hermanos, trate de convencerla diciéndole que la película era para mayores de quince años pero alego que ella era valiente y que era lo suficientemente grande para poder verla.

Busque en los pensamientos del personal, que ya habían visto esa película, si tenia algún contenido sexual o que fuera demasiado fuerte. Pero por suerte, no para mi, Bella estaba capacitada para verla, solo era una trama de acción, un par de bombas y algunos tiros falsos, nada que no pudiera ver ella.

Ella se puso su capucha para ocultar su rostro ya que en donde vendían las entradas había una fotocopia de su fotografía pegada en el vidrio. Eso solo hizo ponerme peor y darme cuenta de lo delicado y serio que era el tema, ella volvió a entrar conmigo de la mano. Con su sonrisa radiante iluminando su rostro.

Nos dirigimos directamente a un puesto de comidas. Ella vagaba la vista con fascinación por toda la góndola repleta de cosas. Le deje que eligiera lo que ella quisiera, yo alegue que no tenia hambre y le compre unas palomitas dulces, una Coca-Cola grande y unas bolitas de chocolates.

Juntos de la mano, caminamos sin prisa por el pasillo, Bella entretenida comiendo sus palomitas y yo, tratando de bloquear los pensamientos insultantes de mis hermanos. Los deje de lado junto con la montaña de problemas que ya tenia, ahora estaba con mi ángel y podía sentir su nerviosismo en como sudaba su mano.

Entramos en la sala numero siete y Bella abrió su boquita formando una perfecta "O" junto con una exclamación de sorpresa. La sala en si no era muy grande: los asientos eran de color rojo que contrastaban con las pocas luces que estaban prendidas, de un lado estaban los escalones con sus características puntas iluminadas para no tropezar.

La pantalla ocupaba toda la parte de la pared de adelante y estaban pasando unos comerciales, ya que faltaban pocos minutos para el inicio de la película. El sonido estaba bajo pero por mi sentido auditivo me di cuenta de que estaba bastante bien distribuido. Al fin habían podido hacer ese mísero pueblo mas interesante.

Bella miraba todo a su alrededor y juntos subimos las escaleras para dirigirnos al fondo. Al llegar a la mitad me cruce con cuatro pares de ojos que me miraban expectantes y con reprobación.

Atentos a cada movimiento mío y de mi ángel pasamos por su lado, desvié la vista de ellos.

Bella, en cambio, ni siquiera noto su presencia. Cuando paso al lado de Emmet, que estaba sentado del lado del pasillo, le dirigió una leve mirada a mi ángel, estudiándola con cuidado, pensando lo pequeña y frágil que se veía, le dio pena que solo fuera ella contra el mundo y, al igual que yo, tubo la loca idea de llevarla hasta casa.

Me quede sorprendido por su confesión mental pero cuando estuve cerca de el, me gruño por lo bajo por ser tan idiota. Los ignore. Pensaba hacerlo desde ahora en mas.

No me importaba lo que dijera mi familia, yo ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecito para decidir por mi solo. Estaba seguro de una cosa: Esta noche, Bella, no dormiría ni en la calle ni en ningún otro lugar que no fuese mi casa.

Me daba igual quien se interpusiese en mi camino. Literalmente, claro esta. Primero debía de convencer a mi ángel, después de todo, ya no tenia sentido seguir escondiéndola de mi familia.

Nos sentamos unos asientos atrás que mis hermanos. Bella agarro un puñado de palomitas y me las ofreció.

-No gracias.-Dije, ella se encogió de hombros y se las metió todas en la boca, quedando con su mejillas hinchadas. Me reí entre dientes, sintiendo los pensamientos confusos de mis hermanos y hermanas al escucharme tan bien en presencia de la pequeña.

La película comenzó y el volumen del sonido aumento considerablemente haciendo que, por la impresión, Bella tomara mi mano fuertemente.

A cada rato Bella se volteaba y me preguntaba algo acerca de la película o de los cines, y al ratito me preguntaba lo que se había perdido de la película mientas me preguntaba. Era todo un personaje.

Me sentía feliz de tener a mi ángel a mi lado, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía cohibido, observado. El único quien probablemente le prestaba algo de atención a la película seria Emmet, los demás, estaban atentos a mis movimientos y a los de la niña.

Con tremendo nudo en mi estomago también me fue difícil concentrarme en la película, lo único que me mantenía cuerdo era la risa de mi ángel a mi lado.

La película se extendió como unas dos horas y media. Cuando aparecieron los títulos y las luces se encendieron Bella se acostó sobre mi hombro, respirando profundamente, ignorando a las pocas personas que se alejaban de allí.

-Gracias por traerme Edward.- Dijo medio dormida.

-En realidad no te traje, tu viniste sola.- Le corregí, usando un tono reprobatorio, haciéndole saber que no me gustaba nada que pasease de noche como si nada.

-No empieces. Sabes a lo que refiero.- Dijo dejando escapar un bostezo.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya y cerré los ojos.

-Eres un gran hermano…-Dijo de repente. Haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran por sorpresa.

Sentí sus ronquidos calmados y levante levemente la cabeza para ver su carita cansada y con sus ojitos cerrados. Sonreí como un idiota. Me había llamado hermano. ¡ME HABIA LLAMADO HERMANO!

Suspire de alivio, la presión de angustia que normalmente sentía en mi pecho se aligero un poco, sintiéndome menos dolorido que antes, sentía que por fin había derribado unos de los muros mas altos que Bella tenia entre ella y yo, y eso era algo que me llenaba de una felicidad que no había sentido jamás.

Haciéndome sentir útil para algo, útil para alguien… Tal vez solo lo había dicho inconscientemente pero igualmente significaba que dentro de ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

La tome entre mis brazos con delicadeza y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, ella, aun dormida, recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

Baje las escaleras de a dos y cuando pase junto a mis hermanos ellos se levantaron para ir detrás de mi. Sin darles tiempo Salí de la sala de cine y me dirigí a mi coche. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y acosté todo lo que se podía el asiento del auto.

Coloque a mi ángel dormida y cerré la puerta con cuidado para que no se despertara. Mis hermanos salieron y me miraron con reprobación. Alice se subió conmigo a mi Volvo, según ella, quería hablar seriamente del tema. Los demás se subieron al BMW de Rosalie, que estaba terriblemente furiosa.

Arranque el coche y me dirigí, inusualmente despacio, hacia el camino a casa. No habían pasado ni siquiera treinta segundos cuando mi diabólica hermana comenzó con su tortura.

-¡Edward en que estabas pensando!- Dijo en tono alto. No era una pregunta.

-Alice, baja la voz.- Le pedí con voz calmada mirando de reojo a mi ángel dormido.

-Estas en problemas, espera a que papa se entere.- Amenazo hablando entre dientes.

No me daba miedo, sonaba algo rebelde y revolucionario pero no me interesaba lo que me dijeran, Bella me necesitaba, y yo estaría a su lado hasta que dejara de quererme. Aunque la sola idea hacia que se me revolviera el estomago.

-Esto es muy delicado Edward.- Dijo mi hermana detrás mío. Parecía un pequeño pajarito que me picoteaba la cabeza sin parar.

-Si sabias donde estaba, ¿Por qué no la entregaste? La calle no es apropiada para una niña de su edad. ¿En que estabas pensando?- Me regaño, y lo peor de todo es que tenia toda la razón.

-Yo…-Suspire. ¿Qué le podía decir si ni siquiera yo sabia lo me ocurría?- No se Alice, no lo se.- Respondí, pasándome la mano por la cara.

-Pues ese: "No lo se" te va a costar caro.-

Apreté mis manos fuertemente, aprisionando el volante. Su palabras no me ayudaban en lo absoluto.

Al parecer Alice se dio cuenta de que me estaba poniendo de lo mas nervioso y lo dejo estar, mirando por la ventanilla.

Al llegar a casa, las luces ya estaban encendidas, y mi padre y Esme estaban dentro. Estacione el Volvo y me baje de el a velocidad vampírica. Abrí la puerta del copiloto al mismo tiempo que Alice se bajaba del coche. Mire a mi ángel, profundamente dormida sobre el asiento, la tome entre mis brazos con cuidado y la abrace contra mi, a mi lado, mi hermana me miraba estupefacta, con la boca abierta, preguntándose si estaba soñando.

¿Qué tenia de extraño aquello? Solo estaba con mi Bella.

Subí los primeros escalones de la entrada al tiempo que los faros del BMW de Rosalie iluminaban mi espalda. Abrí la puerta de una leve patada para ver a mi madre del otro lado. Al principio me miro feliz por que había accedido a salir con mis hermanos, luego, al ver a la pequeña niña que dormía entre mis brazos, su expresión paso a ser de confusión y completo horror.

-¡Oh Dios mío Edward! ¿Qué ocurrió?- Dijo llevándose la mano a la boca. Carlisle al escuchar el escándalo que hacia mi madre, bajo rápidamente las escaleras para verme con la misma cara de confusión que Esme.

-Solo esta dormida.- Le conteste a mi padre antes de que preguntara si estaba herida.

-Y bien ¿Pretendes decirle a nuestros padres como ocultaste a la niña de los demás?- Dijo Rosalie en cuanto puso un tacón dentro de la casa. Tan fría y molesta como siempre. ¿No podía dejar de meterse donde no le incumbe?

Mis padres me miraron sorprendidos y aterrados al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eso es cierto Edward?- Pregunto mi madre con un lio dentro de su cabeza. No podía creer que uno de sus hijos haya hecho algo así. No se esperaba eso de mi, estaba decepcionada.

Bella se removió en mis brazos y oculto su rostro en mi cuello, parecía que la claridad le molestaba. Suspire, cansado de que toda mi familia se pusiera contra mió.

Sin decir palabra subí las escaleras llevando conmigo a mi ángel. Notando el incomodo silencio que reinaba abajo.

"Te esperaremos aquí abajo para hablar" Dijo mi padre en su mente.

"¿Qué te ocurre hijo?" Pensó para si misma mi madre.

Atravesé el frío pasillo de la casa arrastrando los pies y abrí una de las puertas del fondo, en uno de los cuartos de invitados. La habitación era bastante grande y cómoda, decorada en tonos rosados claros, perfecto para ella.

La deje en la gran cama de dos plazas y vi como se estremecía y se acurrucaba a un lado. Seguramente la casa debía de estar demasiado fría. Tome unas mantas del enorme ropero de roble y la tape bien para que entrase en calor, me dirigí a unas de las esquinas del cuarto y encendí en calefactor que allí se encontraba. Me anote mentalmente de hacer lo mismo con las demás estufas de la casa.

Me acerque a mi ángel y me senté a su lado, pase mi palma por su cálida mejilla, viendo lo hermosa que se veía durmiendo. Su respiración acompasada y su corazón latiendo a un ritmo lento.

-Te quiero pequeña.- Susurre en su oído. Bese su frente y me asegure de dejar la pequeña luz de al lado de la cama encendida.

Respire profundo y me prepare mentalmente para la tormenta que me esperaba abajo.

****

**Hola mis lectoras! Como les prometi ayer aquí les dejo un nuevo capi de esta historia, esta hecho con mucho amor, espero que les guste, este viernes me toca publicar mi otra historia: el amor contra todo. Asi que nos leemos alli o si no hasta el martes que publique nuevamente niña de mi alma :P**

**Espero sus reviews! **

**Flopii **


	12. Chapter 12:Intervencion Maternal

Sinopsis: Edward vivía su existencia solo y dolorido. Bella vivía su joven vida como podía…. Pero con una simple decisión hizo que el y ella se encontraran en el camino, haciendo que el destino de ambos cambiara por completo. Rainting: T.

"**Niña de mi alma"**

CAP.12: Intervención maternal

Mire por ultima vez a mi ángel antes de cerrar la puerta tras mis espaldas. Suspire. Cansado. Oyendo como mi familia se acomodaba en la sala para que tuviéramos una charla.

Y que complicada que iba a ser esa charla.

Me deslice por los pasillos, encendiendo las estufas que iba encontrando en el camino.

Por un lado me sentía mas tranquilo de que Bella se hubiera quedado en mi casa, no solo la tenia mas cerca, sino que estaría mejor tratada. No me gustaba un ápice que deambulara por las calles sola.

Baje las escaleras en silencio, solamente roto por el ruido de la respiración de mi ángel escaleras arriba, todo lo demás, estaba sumergido en un horrible y pesado silencio.

Entre en la sala, donde toda mi familia estaba sentada en unas sillas de roble que rodeaban una gran mesa ovalada. Me senté en mi sitio y levante la vista hacia Carlisle, quien estaba extrañamente serio.

-Comienza desde el principio Edward, por favor.- Me pidió haciendo un ademan con la mano. Cerré los ojos, buscando la mejor forma de explicarme para que me entendieran.

-Primero que nada quisiera pedir disculpas a todos, por tomar una decisión apresurada y que involucrara a toda la familia.- Me excuse. Tenia que empezar bien.

-Pues claro que nos involucra a todos. ¡¿En que pensabas?.- Grito Rosalie, perdiendo la paciencia. La mire con odio y ella me devolvió el gesto. Carlisle la miro, pidiéndole silencio.

-Rose….-Advirtió Emmet mientras la tomaba de la mano, la cual ella aparto rápidamente. Mi padre suspiro y me miro para que continuase.

Me aclare la garganta:- Cuando encontré a Bella lo primero en que pensé era en que debía entregarla para que estuviese a salvo…Pero, me pareció bueno que de a poco me tomara confianza. Lo que menos quería era hacer llorar a una niña de trece años, a mi me parece algo monstruoso…a diferencia de otros.- Dije mirando directamente a Rosalie, quien aparto la mirada apretando los dientes.

-¿Y luego?.- Pregunto Alice, apoyando su rostro entre sus manitos.

-Me tomo la suficiente confianza como para contarme cosas….cosas horribles, sobre el Orfanato.- Aclare, mientras todos me miraron abriendo los ojos, menos una rubia, claro esta.- Esa fue la razón por la cual escapo, y me hizo sentir muy culpable ya que ella contaba conmigo y yo pensaba en devolverla a ese infierno.-Dije perdiéndome en mis dolorosos pensamientos.

-Mmm, bueno, parece algo razonable.- Dijo Carlisle, frotándose la barbilla con una mano.-De igual manera estuvo mal.- Aclaro mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo se, pero no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperado.- Dije sinceramente, agarrando mi cabello con fuerza.

-¿Qué tanta confianza te tiene?.-Hablo por primera vez Jasper.

-No lo se, no tanta como crees, aun siento que hay cosas que no me cuenta.- Dije mirándolo.

Después de eso todo se quedo en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

Carlisle pensaba lo que seria mejor para la pequeña, para el, entregarla seria lo mejor. Aunque, por suerte, todavia no estaba decidido, no sabia si el podría soportar hacer llorar a una pequeña…

Rosalie seguía igual de furiosa, ella solo tenia miedo de que a causa de la niña deberíamos huir del pueblo. Lo primero que haría si llegaba a pasar algo asi seria negarse y echarme la culpa a mi, después de todo el clima de Forks le gustaba demasiado y solo habíamos llegado hace un año. Lo único que le importaba era que Bella se fuera lo mas antes posible de la casa.

Jasper estaba ausente, pensando en el peligro en que se había metido la pequeña, bueno…en el lio en el que la había metido yo. El, al igual que mi padre, creía que lo mejor para ella seria devolverla a donde pertenece.

Apreté los puños con fuerza, estaba en desventaja si quería convencerlos. ¿¡Por que mierda nadie me consultaba si era yo quien mejor la entendía? ¡¿Por qué la trataban como si fuera un paquete?.

Emmet estaba demasiado serio, dando furtivas miradas hacia arriba, recordando las fracciones de Bella y sintiendo lastima por la pequeña. En el fondo, el quería conocerla antes de que se la llevaran, pero sabia que luego seria mas complicado para Bella.

Alice estaba hecha un lio, no sabia verdaderamente a quien apoyar, por un lado, sabia que lo mejor para Bella seria llevarla de regreso al Orfanato, donde pertenecía. MIERDA! Otra menos de mi lado. Y por otro ella creía que lo mejor para mi era estar con ella. ¿Hee?. La mire levantando una ceja y ella escondió su mirada junto con una sonrisa. Recordó en su mente lo bien que me había visto junto a la pequeña, riendo y hablando tranquilamente y luego cuando la saque del cine entre mis brazos. Claro que, con su impertinente don, no se le había pasado por alto el "Te quiero" que le había susurrado antes de bajar.

La mire seriamente, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no abriera la boca.

-Carlisle…-Llamo suavemente Esme, sacándome de mi guerra mental con mi endemoniada hermana. Mi padre levanto la cabeza y la miro, confundido, igual que todos.

-¿Si amor, que ocurre?.- Respondió suavemente Carlisle. Esme suspiro y se levanto de su asiento, captando las miradas y la atención de todos.

-Bella debe quedarse.- Dijo con voz firme. Casi me atraganto.

Carlisle fue el primero en abrir la boca con sorpresa ante la revelación de su esposa, todos los demás lo imitaron y un: ¿Quee? Lleno toda la sala. El mio fue mas bien de incertidumbre. ¿Acaso Esme? No, no podía ser.

-Emm, ¿Qué?.- Repitió Carlisle. Su cara era todo un poema…y la mia seguro que también. En esa situación hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de Esme, cualquier cosa menos eso. Recordaba cuando había hablado con ella y me había dicho seriamente que no me preocupara por la pequeña perdida. ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión? De forma tan brusca.

Eché una ojeada a su mente y cerré la boca en el acto al ver lo que ella recordaba, al ver lo que ella sentía…

Sus dolorosos días en el que sufrió días después de la perdida de su pequeño hijo, la muerte de su bebe días después de que naciera. Sus tantas veces en las que intento encontrar el consuelo en la muerte. Tantas lagrimas, tanto dolor.

Sus pesadillas de cuando era humana: pesadillas de su propio bebe recién nacido pidiéndole ayuda, en situaciones realmente desesperantes. Para Esme en el presente, Bella estaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos y si nosotros teníamos la oportunidad de dársela mejor que cualquiera. ¿Por qué no hacerlo?.

Esme era tan buena, acogiéndonos bajo su ala materna como si fuésemos sus verdaderos hijos, respetando y honrando nuestras decisiones y errores. Poniendo a la familia primero, por sobre ella y por sobre todas las cosas. Realmente algo digno de admirar.

-Bella esta en adopción ¿No?.- Pregunto mi madre levantando una ceja, mirando a mi padre, parecía que nos habían puesto al margen de la discusión.

-Bueno…si, pero no creo que…-

-No digo de quedarnos con ella para siempre Carlisle, tan solo ofrecernos como padres temporales.- Aclaro con una sonrisa como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo.

-¿Crees que…podríamos cuidar de ella?.-Pregunto mi padre. Por sus pensamientos supe que estaba cediendo de a poco, para el, lo que decía Esme tenia un poco de sentido, aunque solo un poco claro. Pero de solo saber que mi padre lo estaba considerando me traía muerto de los nervios.

Los demás seguían con la boca abierta. Todos se preguntaban lo mismo: ¿Una hermanita humana?.

-Claro que lo creo. Pero jamás van a lograr adoptar a la pequeña si no se le enseñan modales y a confiar de la gente. Nos podemos ofrecer como padres temporales hasta que alguien la adopte. La cuidaremos y le enseñaremos hasta que sea hora de dejarla ir. Y yo tengo mucha fe en nuestra familia Carlisle, vamos a poder con esto.- Dijo dulcemente mirándole a los ojos. Mi padre frunció el ceño.

"_Mmm, tiene razón". _Pensó el, juntando las manos sobre la mesa. Con su discurso se lo estaba ganando.

-Pero Esme, el riesgo…-Comenzó Jasper.

-Se que asusta.- Contesto mi madre caminando alrededor de la mesa unos metros hasta dar con Jasper y poner sus manos en los hombros de el.-Se que somos diferentes y que hay riesgos.-Continuo, dejo a Jasper y se fue a su lado donde estaba una Alice muy sonriente, ella…quería una hermanita. Esme tomo las manos de Alice.

-Pero hasta los que creen que no pueden hacerlo, muy en el fondo, con esfuerzo y dedicación, lo pueden lograr.- Dijo mientras soltaba a Alice y se iba a su lado, donde yo me encontraba, al igual que Jasper, puso sus manos en mis hombros.

-No somos humanos, pero creo que los de nuestra especie también nos podemos equivocar.- Dijo pasando una mano por mi cabello. Me dejo y fue a mi lado donde Emmet se encontraba, muy confundido.

Esme le sonrió y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del grandote y apoyo su pecho en la espalda de el.

-Hasta los que parecen demasiados duros como para hacer algo tan delicado, se que pueden hacerlo.- Dijo besando su mejilla y haciendo que Emmet sonriera. Paso a su lado donde estaba Rosalie, mirando por la ventana.

Se puso tras ella y le agarro todo el cabello rubio que caía por sus hombros para acariciarlo y peinarlo.

-Hasta los que tienen menos paciencia pueden hacerlo.- Susurro en su oído haciendo que todos soltáramos una leve risita y Rosalie hiciera una mueca asemejando una sonrisa.

Peino sus cabellos rubios por ultima vez y siguió la vuelta a la mesa hasta llegar a la cabeza, donde se encontraba Carlisle, le sonrió y se sentó sobre el, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Estaba muy concentrado en todo lo que decía mi madre pero aun asi sentí un pinchazo en el pecho al verlos tan bien juntos.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de la familia que tengo y se que cualquier cosa que ellos se dispongan a hacer lo pueden lograr.- Dijo mirándole a los ojos.- Asi que si es por eso que no quieres que Bella este aquí, pues te equivocas, por que tanto nosotros como nuestros hijos somos capaces de todo.- Termino mirándonos a todos. Luego enfoco la vista a su esposo hasta que este sonrio.

-Supongo que podemos ofrecérselo.-Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa para inclinarse y besarle los labios.

Estaba terriblemente abrumado. ¿Era imaginación mia o habíamos hecho a Bella parte de nuestra familia? ¿En que momento se intercambiaron los roles?. Una sonrisa tonta se me extendió por toda la cara.

¡Al fin!. Mi hermoso ángel de ojos chocolates tenia la oportunidad de quedase conmigo, yo tenia la oportunidad de quererla y de cuidarla como tanto lo había soñado. Le compraría todas las cosas que ella quisiera, la llevaría a conocer todo el mundo si ella queria, si me lo pedia, le bajaría la luna y las estrellas.

Me encargaría de mimarla y de hacerla reír todas las veces posibles, jamás volverían a ella los recuerdos oscuros junto con sus ojitos llorosos.

-¡Siiii!.- Grito Alice parándose de golpe y dando saltitos en el lugar.

-No te apresures Alice toda la familia debe de estar de acuerdo.-Le interrumpió Carlisle haciendo que el pequeño demonio parase al instante.

La muy caprichosa lo miro con un pucherito y ojitos bajos.

-Dije TODOS Alice.-Remarco mi padre nuevamente, la enana se callo y se sentó en su lugar, por suerte.

-Supongo que tu no tendrás problema en que Bella se quede ¿No?.- Pregunto dirigiéndose a mi.

-Supones bien.-Conteste.

-¿Jasper?.- Pregunto dirigiéndose a el.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que podríamos intentarlo, pero…¿Qué hay de nosotros? No se si lo habrán recordado pero somos vampiros.-Dijo osco. Hum interesante punto. A Esme se le deformo la cara al darse cuenta del pequeño pero mortal detalle.

-¿Qué le diremos a la niña cuando pregunte por que no comemos nunca, o por que nuestros ojos cambian de color, o por que nuestra piel es tan fría y blanca? ¿Qué le diremos? ¿Habian pensado en ello al menos?.- Continuo mi malhumorado hermano. El si que tenia un actitud difícil de tratar. Si no lo conociera mejor diría que hace brujeria. Ese aspecto tan sombrío y su mirada tan moribunda asustaría a cualquiera.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, al parecer cayendo en la cuenta de que no podría funcionar. Mis manos estaban tan fuertemente apretadas a la silla que esta comenzó a crujir.

-Supongo que….podríamos buscarle una solución en cuanto decidamos intentarlo o no.-Le contesto mi sabio padre.

-Me da igual yo solo quiero que lo tomen en cuenta antes de que ocurra un desastre.-Dijo Jasper hundiéndose en su silla.

Carlisle suspiro y miro a la pequeña duende.

-¡Sii!.- Grito Alice aplaudiendo antes de que le preguntaran.

-¿Emmet?.- Pregunto Carlisle, mirándolo.

-Bueno…-Dijo rascándose la barbilla.- Supongo que por un tiempo, no estaría mal tener una hermanita pequeña.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Emmet…-Le llamo Carlisle reprobatoriamente haciendo que este lo mirase, confundido.-Debes tener cuidado. Es una niña y es humana.- Dijo mirando los músculos del grandote.

-¡Oye!.- Dijo haciéndose el ofendido mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Todos nos reímos, exceptuando la estatua de cabellos rubios.

-Es enserio.-Dijo mi padre levantando una ceja.

-Pero claro que tendré cuidado, como mucho le enseñare algo de Boxeo.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Emmet, es una niña, no le vas a enseñar Boxeo.- Le dije reprobatoriamente. Me daba pánico de solo pensar a mi ángel a menos de cien metros donde Emmet practicaba lucha.

-Nahh era broma cepillin, no te creas.- Dijo empujándome el hombro con su inmensa mano.

-¿Rosalie?.- Le llamo Carlisle ignorando nuestra charla. Todos, incluso el bruto de mi hermanote, la miramos haciendo silencio.

Ella ni se inmuto y continuo mirando la mesa. Suspiro y se levanto arrastrando la silla.

-Jasper tiene razón, esto es una locura. No podemos fingir que somos los indicados para cuidar de ella cuando sabemos perfectamente que no lo somos.-Dijo fríamente mientras salía de la sala y se iba a su habitación.

Emmet bajo la cabeza, y pidiendo unas disculpas apenas audibles se fue tras su insoportable esposa.

-Vamos a pensarlo mejor.- Dijo mi padre para todos. Asentimos en silencio y nos dispersamos por la casa.

Fui el ultimo en abandonar la sala, camine por el vacio pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos, el ambiente ahora estaba mas cálido gracias a las estufas.

Me pare un momento para oír la respiración pausada y el sonido tranquilo del corazón de mi ángel.

Entre en la sala de música, donde en el centro se encontraba mi gran piano de cola. Me senté en el banquillo, posicioné los dedos en las teclas y relaje mis hombros. Cerré los ojos y preste atención a los sonidos que provenían del cuarto de mi Ángel.

Comencé a tocar, lento y pausado, la canción de mi madre y la sentí dejar las cosas que estaba haciendo en la cocina y suspirar tranquilamente.

Abrí mis ojos y mire a mis dedos mientras se deslizaban elegantemente sobre las teclas blancas y negras.

Sonreí como un idiota. Estaba tocando, y tocando bien. Con inspiración y rebalsando talento en cada nota que revotaba en las paredes de la sala.

Seguí tocando la hermosa canción de mi madre, con tanto fervor e inspiración que me dejo sin aliento. Mi inspiración había regresado como por arte de magia, con mas fuerza que nunca. Deje mis nervios a un lado y me deje llevar por la música que flotaba tranquilamente a mi alrededor, llenándome con su paz.

Había encontrado mi inspiración, y se encontraba durmiendo escaleras arriba.

.

Salí de la sala dejando a mi familia atrás, subí fuertemente los escalones resonando mis tacones. Insoportables tacones, en cuanto la puerta de mi cuarto se cerro a mis espaldas me los quite y los tire a la mierda.

Últimamente hasta el detalle mas banal me molestaba.

Deslice mis pies descalzos por la superficie de mármol negra con detalles en grises. Di unos pasos mas y me encontré con mi enorme cama King, la que compartía con el bruto y adorable Emmet.

Me tire boca abajo en la colcha rojo sangre que adornaba toda la cama hasta el suelo, mire mi habitación.

En los pies del colchón se encontraba un sillón color blanco sin respaldo con una leve inclinación natural en los bordes, bien moderno y elegante. Frente a la cama estaba el escritorio negro brillante, donde se encontraba el ordenador y una silla haciendo juego.

Entre el sofá y el escritorio el piso era adornado por una alfombra fina y de colores negros y blancos combinados.

La cabecera de la cama era enorme, terminaba donde lo hacia el techo, era negro, de madera pulida adornada con rombos en la parte delantera, tallado a mano, precioso. A cada lado de la cama reposaba, sobre unas pequeñas mesitas, dos enormes lámparas modernas en forma estrellada, iluminando todo con una leve luz amarillenta.

A un lado de la cama se encontraba un enorme armario con puertas de espejos, desde el techo hasta el piso, claro que, ahí solo guardaba mis zapatos.

A cado de donde estaba recostada había dos puertas de cada lado, negras con cerradura roja, la primera puerta conectaba a una gran habitación con paredes rojas y el cielo raso color negro. Las paredes a los lados adornadas de punta a punta por gigantescos roperos, obviamente llenos hasta el tope. En el centro de la misma ocupado por varios sofás entre los colores blancos y rojos, en el fondo, un gran ventanal de vidrio levemente tapado por unas cortinas traslucidas de color rojo hasta el piso, dejando ver el bosque del otro lado.

Por la otra puerta se entraba al baño, MI baño, que a Emmet se le ocurriera entrar…

El baño era espacioso y en su mayoría blanco con detalles en rojo y adornado con muebles en color negro. Tenia un enorme espejo de media cintura rodeado de luces, a un lado había una ducha y mas allá había un jacuzzi, alto y ovalado con sales y velas a su alrededor.

Mas allá estaban las puertas corredizas de vidrio opaco para que solo se viesen borrones de color verde musgo asemejando al bosque, al abrirlas te podías encontrar con el espacioso balcón de madera con un juego de sofás negros y una pequeña mesita con un florero de rosas encima. Absolutamente perfecto.

Suspire, cansada y sentí como un cuerpo, pesado y enorme, se recostaba sobre mi.

-Emmet…-Me queje mientras el besaba mi cuello.

-Estas muy de mal humor últimamente.- Dijo sobre mi oído haciendo que su aliento caliente me estremeciera.

-Ya…basta.-Dije como pude, me costaba respirar y su cuerpo tan pegado al mio, en esa posición tan comprometedora, no me hacia las cosas fáciles.

-Por eso te quiero tanto, ambos somos insoportables.-Dijo corriendo el pelo de mi nuca y pasando sus labios por esa zona, mi zona mas sensible. Trate de moverme, pero su cuerpo me lo impidió.

-Además de que soy muy sexy. Es algo que tenemos en común.- Dijo. Que estúpido. Me reí entre dientes, uno de los talentos naturales que tenia Emmet era echar a perder algún que otro momento sumamente erótico.

-Quítate oso.- Le dije tratando de mover mis brazos. El aprovecho y hundió sus caderas en mi culo. Haciéndome gemir.

-Emmet…-Le advertí. Quería seguir…todo de mi cuerpo quería seguir, pero mi mente…

Me afloje en mi lugar y sollocé contra la colcha color sangre. Al instante, sentí la lejanía de su cuerpo. Me tomo en sus brazos y me estrecho contra su enorme pecho.

-Ya Rose…tranquila.- Trato de calmarme el. Como sabia perfectamente lo que me ocurría. Edward no había sido el único que había estado sumido en un profundo dolor.

Yo también lo estaba. Si…la rubia sin sentimientos, tan fría y distante.

¿Por qué todos estaban en contra mía? ¿Por qué yo era el problema de toda la familia, la mas complicada y la mas dura con todos? ¿No se daban cuenta de que me costaba aceptarme a mi misma? ¿Cuántas veces me había mirado en el espejo, dándome cuenta de que lo único que tenia era belleza? Tantas mujeres habían codiciado mi cuerpo, mi cabello, mi hermosura. ¿No se daban cuenta que solo tenia eso? ¿Y la felicidad que?.

Y ahora nuevamente me pasaba lo mismo con la llegada de la pequeña a casa. Yo solo quería tomar precauciones y ellos me miraban como si fuese yo el problema.

Me aleje de mi esposo y el me dejo ir, dándose cuenta de que necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y camine por los pasillos deambulando con mi cara de dolor.

Termine parándome en una puerta blanca el silencio era roto por el sonido de una respiración al otro lado y la música de piano de Edward mas abajo.

Toque el pomo suavemente sintiendo la verdad cayendo sobre mis hombros. Oír a Edward, tan profundamente inspirado, tan bien. Mierda se oía tan bien. Y yo sabia perfectamente por que era, mas bien por quien…

Entre en la habitación decorada en tonos rosados, estaba oscura salvo por la iluminación que provenía desde la lámpara. En el centro, sobre la enorme cama, había un pequeño cuerpecito acurrucado a un lado.

Deje la puerta abierta, dejando que la suave música que tocaba mi hermano entrase en la habitación, como una música de fondo. Cerré los ojos, también disfrutando de la paz que rebalsaba cada nota. Sinceramente, lo necesitaba.

Camine hasta la pequeña, quien dormía plácidamente, tapada por una mantita blanca y rosa. Me senté a su lado, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Mire su rostro, con formita de corazón, sus ojos cerrados suavemente junto con sus tupidas pestañas, su boquita, levemente abierta.

Dios…era tan hermosa. ¿Cómo había podido rechazarla? Se veía tan sola y abandonada. Dios NOOO, esta pequeña no podía quedarse en la calle. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decir tal cosa? ¿En que estaba pensando?.

Por Dios, ¿Qué había echo?. ¿Por qué era tan jodidamente idiota?. ¿Qué había echo la pobre niñita para tener que soportar mi furia?.

Iba a retirar mis palabras, las cosas no se iban a quedar así. Si mi familia creía que era lo mejor entonces lo aceptaría. Después de todo, tendría la oportunidad de querer y de amar a una hermanita. Tenia tantas ganas de tener un hijo, ¿Y si en vez de un hijo me daban la oportunidad de estar lo mas cerca posible de ser una madre con una hermanita menor? ¿Y si esta era la oportunidad que me habían dado? ¿Acaso la iba a rechazar.? De ninguna manera.

Acaricie su sonrosada mejilla con mi fría y dura mano, disculpándome de algo que ella jamás se enteraría. Me incline hacia delante y bese su caliente frente. Ella no se quejo ni se removió, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a ese particular frio.

La arrope bien y me levante justo en el momento en el que la música de piano paraba abruptamente. En un parpadeo ya estaba en la puerta…al igual que Edward. Cuadre los hombros y lo mire fijamente, y el levanto una ceja, claramente desconcertado.

-Que se quede.- Dije fríamente al tiempo que volaba a mi habitación, dejando a un muy confundido Edward a mis espaldas.


	13. Chapter 13: Los Cullen, los perfectos

…**."Niña de mi alma"…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAP.13: Los Cullen, los perfectos.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

Suspire al sentirme tan cómoda en esa superficie blanda y calentita. Estiré mis bracitos, desperezándome, tratando de quitarme el sueño de encima.

Estaba cansada pero extrañamente me sentía bien.

Fruncí el seño al sentir algo suave y helado deslizarse por mi mejilla. Me quede quieta, a mi alrededor flotaba un silencio demasiado acogedor como para ser el C.A.I., la cama estaba blanda, con mucha ropa de abrigo y era bastante grande.

Además de que el lugar donde me encontraba estaba cálido y no había por ninguna parte olor a comida barata. ¿En donde carajo estaba?.

Abrí un ojo lentamente, temiendo haberme dormido en algún lugar inapropiado, hice memoria…estaba con Edward en el cine y…Oh mierda, y luego que?.

Abrí el otro ojo y me los fregué con las manos para aclararme la vista, estaba oscuro, bueno…medianamente oscuro, de mi lado izquierdo una leve luz salía desde algún lugar.

Enfoque mi vista arriba, donde un techo estaba pintado de blanco, muy hermoso. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir una presencia a mi lado, gire la cabeza y….unos ojos dorados y una sonrisa torcida me dieron la bienvenida.

-¡Edward!.- Grite girando de lado para rodear su cuello con mis brazos.

-Buenos días ángel mío.- Dijo rodeándome con un brazo. Cerré los ojos, que buen hermano era Edward…

-Te extrañe.- Dije separándome de el y hundiéndome en la suave almohada. El sonrió.- ¿En donde estoy?.- Le pregunte observando la habitación.

Era enorme y muy acogedora, la cama donde estaba recostada era amplia y un perfume a lilas salía de las sabanas. Frente a mi, del otro lado de la habitación, había una puerta pintada de fucsia con el picaporte en blanco, una puerta igual había en la pared de al lado.

Las paredes estaban pintadas con franjas gruesas verticales, siempre manteniendo un mismo orden de color: una franja rosa claro y la otra rosa más fuerte, exceptuando el cielo raso de un color blanco.

Del lado izquierdo de mi cama había una pequeña mesita de noche de color blanco que sostenía una extraña lámpara ovalada de color fucsia, mas allá, del mismo lado, había un enorme ropero de madera. Del lado derecho, a mi lado, había un escritorio blanco, lleno de cuadernos, lápices, carpetas, colores y demás.

De ese mismo lado, al lado de la puerta extraña había un pequeño sillón blanco con varios almohadones fucsias y de una tela brillante.

En los pies de la cama se veía un banquillo alto y alargado de color rosa. En el centro de la habitación había una alfombra redonda con colores combinados en tonos rosados, resaltando el piso de madera clara.

A esa altura debía de tener la mandíbula por el piso, en donde estaba?. Fácilmente podría ser un hotel cinco estrellas.

-Estas en mi casa.- Dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos. Di vuelta la cabeza enfocando la vista hacia el. Su…casa. ¡¿Su casa?. ¿Cómo había llegado a su casa?.

-¿Tu…ca-casa?.- Tartamudee.

-Te dormiste después de que terminara la película.- Me explico mientras tomaba uno de mis rizos y lo acariciaba entre sus dedos.

Su casa….estaba en su casa….¿Con quien viviría? ¿Tendría hermanos? ¿Novia?. Seguramente que si, con lo hermoso que era….

Cerré los ojos, Edward era tan bueno…tan perfecto…

No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando mi tripita sonó y me sonrojé furiosamente.

Antes de que pudiera disculparme a Edward se le deformo la cara de disgusto, como si ya no le quedara paciencia y, unos toques en la puerta resonaron en la silenciosa habitación.

-Pase.- Dijo entre dientes, en un tono tan bajo que creí que quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta no llegaría a oírlo, pero al parecer no fue así.

La puerta se abrió elegantemente y una cabecita se asomo por allí para luego entrar. Abrí bien los ojos, esa chica…Dios era absolutamente hermosa.

Era pequeña y menuda, bastante bajita, llevaba puesto un vestido straples hasta por arriba de las rodillas, suelto, de colores combinados en grises. Tenia puesto un abrigo, bueno…era algo que le cubría solamente los brazos, de color negro, con pequeños agujeritos que dejaban ver algo de su nívea piel, por debajo del vestido se asomaban sus delgadas y blancas piernas, en los pies, no llevaba mas que unos zapatitos en tono marrón, me hizo acordarme de los que usaban las bailarinas de ballet.

Su rostro era hermoso, de fracciones delicadas, completamente pálida al igual que Edward, al igual que sus ojos estos eran de color dorado rodeados de unas pestañas tupidas y arqueadas, su cabello…muy gracioso, corto hasta el cuello, con las puntas apuntando hacia cualquier dirección y de un color negro profundo pero que brillaba con la luz del lugar.

¿Quién era esta hermosa chica?

Después de haberla inspeccionado descaradamente ella se acerco a la cama con una sonrisita picara de lado, mirando a Edward y después a mi reiteradas veces.

-Buenos días.-Me dijo con una radiante sonrisa, dejando ver sus dientes blancos como la nieve. Su voz era como unas campanillas la tintinear, tan alegre y llena de vida.

-H-hola.-Tartamudee. Mi voz sonaba pastosa por el sueño, tan diferente a la de ella. No se comparaba en nada su perfecta voz con la mía.

-Soy Alice, la hermana de Edward.- Aclaro. ¿Su…hermana?. Así que, después de todo, tenia razón al pensar que Edward tenia hermanos perfectos. ¿Quién no querría una hermana como ella? Era tan hermosa, tan…perfecta.

-Soy…Bella.-Dije desconfiada, ya… mucha sonrisa pero..¿Y si en realidad ella no quería que este allí? Tal vez no le gustaba que una niñita de la calle durmiera en su casa. ¿Quién querría?.

Tal vez ni siquiera Edward quería que durmiera allí, tal vez solo….se vio en la obligación de hacerlo. De un momento a otro me sentí terriblemente incomoda y mi garganta se cerro con fuerza. Oh no, me estaba poniendo nerviosa y mi inhalador estaba en el C.A.I. Tenia que tranquilizarme antes de hacer un papelón.

-¿Estas lista para levantarte?.-Me pregunto mientras movía sus bracitos como una niña pequeña, en ese momento note que traía una bolsa en la mano.

-Emm…si.-Le dije dudosa. ¿Qué quería hacer conmigo? ¿Acaso ya quería que me fuera? No parecía mala, pero…no me podía dejar llevar por las apariencias….no otra vez.

Mire a Edward quien estaba totalmente quieto a mi lado, como una estatua. El, al ver mi expresión de pánico se sentó mas cerca mío.

-Vístete, luego vendré a buscarte para desayunar.- Me dijo con una sonrisa, tarde un poco, pero pude devolvérsela.

-Esta bien.- Le dije. En el si confiaba. Me sonrió y me beso en la frente con esos helados labios suyos.

Lo seguí con la mirada, al igual que Alice, hasta que salió de la habitación y me quede a solas con la enana de cabellos alocados.

Cuando ella volvió la vista hacia mi tenia la boca la abierta, se veía algo desconcertada pero con un movimiento de cabeza volvió a sonreír con esa facilidad que parecía caracterizarla.

Trague pesado, no me fiaba nada de nada, pero si Edward me había dejado con ella…

-Bueno...-Dijo cantarina acercándose a mi y sentándose en los pies de la cama, dejando la bolsa a mi lado.-Yo también te voy a dejar así te vistes. Volveré en un rato, ¿De acuerdo?.- Dijo.

-Esta bien.- Conteste apenas. Ella se levanto y abrió las cortinas de una gran ventana que había detrás de mí, dejando entrar la suave claridad del día. Apago la luz de la lámpara y se fue hacia la puerta, a la mitad del camino se volteo.

-Puedes ducharte en el baño de aquí si quieres.-Dijo con una sonrisa, sin darme tiempo a responderle o, por lo menos agradecerle salió de la habitación dando brinquitos.

No pude evitar reírme un poco entre dientes. Ella chica si que era extraña.

Me destape y vi que aun tenia puestas mis botas. Avergonzaba limpie como pude la mancha de tierra que había dejado en la colcha, que por suerte no fue mucho.

Me las quite y las deje a un lado, la navaja también la deje allí, no quería dejarla a la vista y no era mi casa como para andar revolviendo los cajones.

Camine con la bolsa que me había dado Alice hasta el baño. Abrí la puerta y me quede maravillada con su interior, el baño era de azulejos blancos, con la mayoría de las cosas en color fucsia resaltando el hermoso color hasta un punto imposible.

Cerré la puerta y con muchas ganas, sintiéndome un poco culpable, me quite la ropa y me metí en la ducha. Fue realmente relajante, me enamoré del champú de fresas y el jabón de rosas.

Cuando acabe me envolví en una toalla y me fije lo que Alice había metido en la bolsa. Había un hermoso jean oscuro, con un cinturón en blanco y una camiseta de mangas largas de color rojo, con una chaqueta negra haciendo juego. Dentro de la bolsa había una caja Nike, la abrí, y dentro había unas zapatillas negras y rojas, realmente hermosas. Mire el talle, era el mío…¿Cómo?. No, no podía ser, de igual forma las deje en su lugar, no podía aceptarlas ni siquiera pedirlas prestadas.

Me seque el cabello con una toalla y salí del baño para calzarme mis viejas botas, dejando mi navaja dentro, no quería arriesgarme en dejarla escondida por ahí. ¿Qué pensarían si la encontraban?.

Al terminar de subirme el cierre unos toques en la puerta me sobresaltaron, murmure un "pase" demasiado tímido, temiendo quien estuviera del otro lado. Para mi suerte un Edward muy hermoso entro en la habitación con una bandeja de comida en la mano.

Había suficiente comida para los dos pero el no probo bocado y me comí casi todo, corrí la bandeja a un lado cuando estuve segura de que ya no cabía mas nada en mi pobre estomago. Esa fue la señal para que me tomara de la mano y me arrastrara hacia la puerta.

-Te voy a presentar a mi familia.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Me quede dura, haciendo que el parase también, el pánico me lleno tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta cuando estaba hiperventilando.

-No te morderán.- Dijo el más gracioso, con algo de diversión en sus ojos, como si fuese un chiste privado. Bajó la cabeza hasta dejar su mirada clavada en la mía.

-Es que…¿Y si no les agrado?.- Dije bajando la mirada lo cual fue inútil porque me levanto la barbilla con su fría mano para clavar su mirada con la mía.

-¿A quien no le agradarías ángel?.- Me pregunto con una sonrisa de lado, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que yo le agradase a alguien.

Tome su mano con fuerza, sintiéndome segura con el.

-Solo…no te apartes de mi lado.- Dije con un susurro y sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro. El pareció bastante satisfecho con mi respuesta y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Con el a mi lado era difícil sentir miedo.

Salimos juntos de la habitación, afuera no había más que silencio, pero el ambiente era agradable, con mucha iluminación y tibieza.

Cuando enfoque la vista no pude hacer más que abrir la boca con sorpresa. La casa…esa casa. Era sin duda lo más bello que habían visto mis inocentes ojos. Tan espaciosa, tan….perfecta.

El techo era alto, piso de madera y en ocasiones alfombradas con la mas bellas de las telas. Algunas veces paredes hermosas y otras solo vidrio que dejaba a la vista el paisaje infinito del bosque. Muchas, pero muchas puertas en los diferentes pasillos.

Escaleras interminables que llevaban a quien sabe donde, la decoración más fina y los muebles rellenando el espacio, todos de madera tallada con hermosas decoraciones sobre la misma superficie. Luces por donde miraras, dándole el toque exacto de iluminación en los espacios.

Edward me ignoro y camino de mi lado llevándome por esa hermosa casa, al lado de el y de ese lugar, me sentía absurdamente insignificante.

Bajamos una escalera que parecía ser la principal, mire hacia mis pies, tratando de no tropezar con mi torpeza. Una cosa era trepar árboles, pero las escaleras….eran mi peor enemigo.

En la mitad comencé a sentir voces y risas que venían de algún lugar, me tense, nerviosa, y Edward apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo. ¿Cómo sabia lo que me pasaba con solo estar a mi lado?.

Llegamos al final de las escaleras y me condujo por un pasillo, mientras las voces se hacían más fuertes. A esa altura no podía parar el inminente temblor de mis piernas.

Edward suspiro pesadamente a mi lado y yo le mire, tenía la cara cansada y un tanto con el ceño fruncido, en cuanto notó que lo miraba cambio su expresión por una sonrisa torcida. Abrió la puerta y el sueño se hizo realidad, volví al presente, para notar que estaba en una gran y muy hermosa cocina moderna.

Allí estaba su familia.

Mis ojos volaron rápidamente a un figura cercana. Una mujer. Su cabello color caoba caía por su espalada, liso y suave, tan brillante y hermoso. La mujer se dio la vuelta trayendo un pote entre sus manos, poniéndolo frente a una mesa ovalada. Su rostro…Wooow.

En forma de corazón, muy parecido al mío, (aunque no se comparaba), hermosos labios esbozaban una sonrisa maternal, tan maternal y paciente, que mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Sus mejillas resaltaban con un leve rubor en contraste con su piel de nieve. Sus ojos, precioso ojos color miel, igual a los de Edward. Se veía tanto amor en ellos. No sabía por que, pero me parecía bastante familiar.

En la mesa, la pequeña Alice ojeaba una revista y anotaba algo en un libreta verde con un lapicera que tenia una pluma en la punta. Frente a ella, un enorme hombre se reía entre dientes. Su espalda, y sus brazos sobre la mesa, con sus músculos tensos y flexionados me llenaron de pánico.

Al notar nuestra presencia, la hermosa mujer de mirada dulce levanto la mirada y yo me tense pero ella me sonrió amistosamente.

-Hola mamá.- Dijo Edward a mi lado, con mi mano aferrada con la suya. Abrí bien los ojos. ¿Su madre? ¿Cómo podía ser? Esa mujer se veía demasiado joven como para ser su madre.

La hermosa dama se acerco a Edward y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego inclinarse y dirigirse a mí.

-Hola cariño.- Susurro luego de besarme con sus helados labios, igual que su hijo…

-Hola.- Susurre apenas, con la voz ahogada, no podía tratarme así, nunca nadie me había tratado tan bien.

-Mama ella es Bella. Bella ella es mi madre Esme.- Dijo mientras yo me quedaba petrificada mirando a su madre.

Esme. Un nombre hermoso para una mujer hermosa.

-Es un placer.- Susurro sonriente. Dios…esa sonrisa. ¿Por qué a mi no me había tocado una madre así? La mía me había abandonado apenas nacer.

-Igualmente.- Dije con voz ahogada, frunciendo el seño. Mi vida era una verdadera mierda.

Edward pareció darse cuenta y me apretó mas fuerte mi mano, su madre, Esme, también debió notarlo ya que se volteo y siguió haciendo su trabajo.

Mire a la mesa y me di cuenta que el enorme hombre se había volteado y ahora me miraba, extrañamente divertido. Era grande pero muy guapo, tenía una tez blanca como la cal, los ojos dorados, como todos, su cabello azabache, con unos leves rizos en las puntas que caían sobre su frente, su sonrisa…una sonrisa traviesa y a la vez arrogante, marcando sus hoyuelos como si fuera un niño.

-Vaya, valla. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?.- Dijo jocoso, con una hermosa voz masculina. Por un momento me estremecí, pero al instante me tranquilice, su tono no me resultaba ni duro ni amenazador. Todo lo contrario, me resultaba divertido.

Edward me arrastro, prácticamente, hacia la mesa y me hizo sentarme al lado de Alice quien me sonrió dulcemente para luego sumergirse en la revista, justo enfrente estaba el enorme oso. Desde ese ángulo podía ver sus enormes y perfectos músculos notándose a través de la camiseta arremangada hasta los codos. Su muñeca derecha estaba atrapada por un brazalete.

-Bella este es mi…hermano, Emmet.- Dijo un tanto molesto al final.

-Hola Bells.- Dijo el sonriente, tan dulce. Le sonreí sin poder evitarlo, algo en el me atraía como un imán, nada que ver con lo que hacia Edward en mi, pero parecido y al mismo tiempo no.

-Hola Emmet.- Le respondí. Mi voz ya sonaba mejor y podía respirar normalmente. Y eso lo había hecho el tal Emmet.

Esme regreso a la mesa donde estábamos nosotros, dejo una enorme fuente frente a ella y comenzó a batir el contenido.

-¿De que sabor te gusta el pastel Bella?.- Me pregunto Esme.

-Mmm…de chocolate.- Respondí automáticamente. El chocolate era mi perdición.

-Entonces de chocolate será.- Dijo sonriente.

-No hace falta…-Empecé.

-¿Te gusta jugar a las luchas pequeña?.- Me interrumpió Emmet. Lo mire levantando las cejas. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Quería que luchara con el? ¿Con esa masa de músculos?.

A mi lado Edward largo de su pecho una especie de gruñido de amenaza. Lo mire y el miraba a Emmet muy enojado.

-Claro que no, Bella vendrá conmigo de compras. ¿No es cierto Bella?.- Interrumpió Alice.

-Hee…- ¿Qué debía decir? Volví a mirar a Edward en busca de ayuda, y esta vez a la que miraba con odio era a su hermana.

-¡Oye no!. ¿Quién te dio ese derecho?.-Dijo Emmet cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Parecía todo un crío.

-Bella prefiere quedarse conmigo. -Contraatacó Alice sacándole la lengua.

-¡No ella se quiere quedar conmigo!.-Bramo Emmet copiándole el gesto a su hermana.

No lo aguante más. Me tape la boca con las manos y me eché a reír con fuerza. ¡Parecían dos niños pequeños!

Ellos me miraron y sonrieron satisfechos. ¿Acaso estaban esperando que riera?.

Me incline hacia Edward y me apoye en su hombro, todavía riendo. Su rostro ya estaba feliz mientras me observaba, e inclino su cabeza para ponerla sobre la mía.

Me limpié los ojos llorosos, nunca me había reído así, y mucho menos con personas que acababa de conocer. Evidentemente esta familia poseía algo especial.

Me quede inclinada hacia Edward y el paso su brazo por mi cintura. Eché una mirada hacia Esme, quien había dejado de batir y observaba a Edward con la boca abierta y las cejas alzadas. ¿Qué le ocurría?  
>¿Acaso…le molestaba que su hijo estuviera tan cerca de mí? Me tense de solo pensarlo.<p>

Edward pareció notarlo…pero no por eso se alejo de mi, por lo contrario, me acerco mas a el posesivamente. Me reí entre dientes suavemente. ¿Siempre era así? Seguro que si.

Me encontraba tan cómoda y feliz entre ellos….

No habían pasado ni treinta segundos cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de repente, de allí entro un muchacho…

Cabizbajo, con sus cabellos rubios oscuros tapándole la frente, era alto y delgado pero no por eso se dejaba atrás con los músculos de sus brazos notándose por su camiseta, tenía un aire sombrío y calculador, apretaba fuertemente la barbilla y su boca fruncida en una fina línea. Al igual que todos en la casa, sus ojos eran dorados.

Lo mas aterrador de el no fue su semblante….sino el ambiente que trajo consigo, en cuando paso por la puerta la cocina cambio de inmediato, no solo mi nerviosismo abandono mi cuerpo sino que también pude respirar en paz.

Alice boto de su asiento y abrazo al muchacho por el cuello, besándolo suavemente en sus labios… ¿?

El se aparto de ella con una sonrisa y bajo la cabeza para mirarme y escanearme con cuidado. Trague pesado pero a diferencia de lo que paso con los demás integrante de la familia de Edward, no me sentí nerviosa con la presencia de ese muchacho.

-Bella el es mi hermano Jasper.- Susurro Edward a mi lado. No pude voltear a mirarlo, simplemente este tal Jasper me tenia atrapada con su mirada. Sin previo aviso el me sonrió.

-Un placer conocerte Bella.- Dijo amistosamente, con voz grave y respetuosa, tan…perfecto.

-Igualmente.- Susurre torpemente.

El me volvió a sonreír como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida y se sentó junto a Alice, quien ahora estaba frente mío.

Edward volvió a agarrarme y me abrazo contra si para que me inclinase contra su pecho. No me paso inadvertida cuando el misterioso Jasper levanto una ceja claramente sorprendido para luego esbozar una sonrisa traviesa y mirar a Edward, quien aparto la mirada. Si, todo era algo realmente extraño.

No llegue a parpadear dos veces cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Mire a quien entraba ahora y mi boca se fue por el piso.

Una rubia despampanante, con un cuerpo de espanto se abría paso por al cocina con sus mortales tacones rojos. Era alta igual que Jasper con una estupenda figura, pálida, fracciones maduras y sexis, con sus labios carnosos y su cabello liso cayendo como una manta de seda por su espalda, me daban ganas de acercarme a esa diosa y tocar sus místicos cabellos. Su andar era seguro y rabioso, como si quisiera llevarse al mundo a su paso. Gritaba perfecta por donde la mirases. Sus ojos… eran dorados. Mierda ¿Seria algo genético?.

Ella se acerco a Emmet y se inclino para dejar un beso en sus labios. Se levanto y me miro fijamente. A mi lado sentí como si un gruñido de amenaza y dominio salía del pecho de Edward.

Ella pareció no notarlo o solo ignóralo, o bien, algo mas racional, como si no lo hubiese oído. También me sonrió dulcemente, una muy parecida a la de Esme, esperaba que fuera burlesca o socarrona pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Hola. Tu debes ser Bella, ¿Cierto?.- Dijo adelantándose antes de que Edward hablase. Su voz…wooow, parecía el canto de una sirena.

-Aja.-Respondí bajito, con todavía la boca por el piso.

-Yo soy Rosalie, puedes llamarme Rose.- Dijo amistosamente, señalándose el pecho con la mano, sentado a su lado Emmet fruncía la boca desconcertado, miro por un momento a Jasper y este se encogió de hombros. Alice había quedado con su mano extendida para girar la página de la revista, dura como una roca, mirando a la perfecta Rosalie con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Que bonito nombre.-Susurre sin poder evitarlo, en realidad, desde a la cabeza a los pies era bonita. Ella sonrió y suspiro como si se acabase de librar un peso de encima.

Esme interrumpió el silencio apoyando el boll con el batido sobre la mesa.

-¿Me quieres ayudar Bella?.- Me pregunto poniendo varias cosas sobre la mesa, ignorando la presencia de los demás.

-Claro.- Dije sonriente, cualquier cosa con tal de pasar unos minutos mas con esa extraordinaria mujer. Me libre del brazo del Edward con un poco de dificultad, parecía que no me quería dejar ir.

Fui al lado de Esme y comenzamos a preparar el pastel, de preferencia de chocolate, batí la crema y la ayude a cortar las frutillas, cuando el ambiente se lleno de olor a chocolate la quitamos del horno y la cortamos en tres partes.

Le pusimos crema y dulce de leche, chocolate blanco por afuera y merengue. Cada tanto le daba una miradita a mí alrededor, primero Rosalie se sentó junto a Alice y comenzaron a charlar hasta que las dos se levantaron precipitadamente y salieron corriendo, Emmet y Jasper se quedaron un rato mas para luego levantarse e ir hacia afuera. Al rato de escucho el estridente sonido de la televisión, por lo cual Esme tubo que gritarles que bajasen el volumen, que se iban a quedar sordos.

El único que contemplo el trabajo que estaba haciendo fue Edward, quien permanecía como un fantasma en la silla, sonriéndome cuando lo pillaba mirándome…o al revés.

Cuando terminamos, metimos el hermoso pastel en la heladera (que se veía extrañamente nueva junto con toda la cocina) y escuche como la puerta se habría de vuelta.

Cuando voltee un hombre de no más de treinta años entraba con un maletín en la mano. "Que raro", pensé irónicamente al ver al hermosura de aquel hombre. Su cabello, rubio marronado, levemente rebelde parecido al de Edward, blanco como la cal, muy bien vestido y….ojos dorados.

Esme corrió hacia el y lo beso en los labios amorosamente, no me quede sola por mucho rato ya que al instante Edward me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos. Supuse que el…. seria su padre.

-Llegaste temprano.-Le dijo Esme tomándolo de la mano.

-No había mucho que hacer.-Dijo con su perfecta voz.

-Hola padre.- Dijo el de pelo cobrizo a mi lado.

-Hola Edward.- Respondió para luego mirarme.

-Hola Bella. Soy Carlisle.- Dijo sonriéndome…igual que todos. Sin morderme en ningún momento, como Edward me había prometido.

-Hola Carlisle.- Conteste apenas, tenia muchas dudas en la cabeza, ¿Qué tan buen padre era? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia para conocerlo antes de que me entregaran de vuelta al orfanato?. A pesar de haberla pasado bien en todo este tiempo no me había olvidado de quien era yo….de donde venia.

El volvió a sonreírme abrazando a Esme y Edward me tomo de la mano y me arrastro fuera de la cocina, me llevo hacia la sala donde sus hermanos estaban mirando la televisión en un enorme plasma que ocupaba gran parte de la pared, nos sentamos en unos de los sofás de cuero blanco, junto a Alice que se reía de algún comentario que había hecho su hermano oso. Jasper se acerco a ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros. Me preguntaba…¿Eran hermanos y…novios? ¿Acaso eso no era ilegal?.

Me acurruque aun mas cerca de Edward, oliendo su maravillosa fragancia. ¿Qué jodido perfume usaba?.

Me pase el resto de la tarde y una pequeña parte de la noche junto con la familia de mi héroe de pelo cobrizo. Me reí muchas veces con los comentarios del hermano oso, las hermanas iban y venían trayendo cosas para entretener a Jasper y a Emmet, que, a cada hora que pasaba, parecían querer matarse, en el mejor sentido de la palabra.

Agradecí que en ningún momento la conversación se inclinara hacia a mi, aunque también me pareció raro que tampoco incorporaban a Edward en ningunas de las actividades.

Luego se sumo Esme y Carlisle, quien trajeron una gran ronda de Sándwiches y, jugo de manzana, mi favorito. Comimos todos juntos, despatarrados por el piso y el sofá. El primero en manosear la comida fue el grandote de Emmet quien se lo metió todo entero en la boca. Después de la reprimenda de su madre todos empezamos a comer, aunque al principio me pareció que lo hacían con cara de asco.

Pusimos una película de dibujitos (de preferencia de Emmet) llamada: "Nemo". Había oído de esa película pero verla había sido otra cosa.

Al rato, Esme se disculpo para ir a buscar el pastel y yo la seguí, con intención de ayudarla, cortamos grandes porciones y las repartimos entre todos, quienes nos felicitaron por el estupendo trabajo.

Cuando acabamos, la luna, completamente llena, se veía por los grandes ventanales. Encendieron la luz y se pararon para estirarse. Edward se levanto en el momento en que Carlisle le dirigía una mirada extraña…como si…se estuvieran hablando entre ellos, a lo que sea que haya ocurrido hizo que Edward se pusiera muy contento.

Nuevamente me arrastro hacia afuera, apenas pude murmurar un "Buenas noches" a los que quedaban en la sala.

Volvimos a subir por las interminables escaleras, esta vez fuimos por otra parte, por un pasillo lleno de pinturas…tan hermosas. Tire de la mano de Edward para que parase, no me iba a perder de todo eso, parecía un museo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?.-Le pregunte señalando las pinturas con la cabeza.

-Son pinturas antiguas. Algunas compradas y otras echas por Carlisle, o Esme.-

-¿Saben pintar así? ¿Por qué no son artistas?.-Pregunte, haciendo que Edward se riera.

-Es solo un pasatiempo, no les apasiona-

Camine con mi héroe de la mano, observando las diferentes pinturas: un retrato de Esme en el jardín, con flores en el cabello. Unos paisajes sublimes, playas, montañas, calles adoquinadas, monumentos antiguos y unos castillos extraños.

Una de las pinturas era un palacio visto desde adentro, en el centro había tres tronos con tres hombres encapuchados sentados en el.

Me picaba la curiosidad, quería preguntar…pero me parecía fuera de lugar. Una de todas me llamo la atención. Era un escudo, con un emblema en el centro: un león en dos patas, con tres tréboles debajo, y una mano extendida sobre la cabeza del animal, parecido a una corona. Reconocí en eso, el mismo signo que el brazalete de Emmet.

-¿Qué es esto?.-Pregunte.

-El emblema Cullen.- Respondió Edward.

-¿El emblema Cullen?.-Me repetí.- ¿Cullen? ¿Así es tu apellido?.

-Edward Cullen.-Susurro en mi oído. Casi me desmayo. _Edward Cullen_, mas perfecto…imposible.

-Que hermoso. Te queda bien.- Le dije. El se rió entre dientes.

-Eres imposible.-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Es lo mismo que tiene Emmet en el brazalete cierto?.-Pregunte, tratando de no ser entrometida.

-Eres muy observadora.-

-¿Quién lo diseño? O sea…¿Quién lo invento?.-Volví a preguntarle.

-Viene desde hace mucho tiempo, por parte de la familia de Carlisle, el apellido Cullen lo obtuvimos nosotros cuando mi padre y Esme nos adoptaron.- Respondió. Le mire. ¿Adoptados?

-¿Son….-Empecé a preguntar pero para, tal vez no le gustaba hablar del tema.

-Si, nos adoptaron, a nosotros por separado y a Jasper y a Rosalie juntos, ellos también llevan el apellido Hale.-Me dijo, dándome mas información de la que me esperaba.

Ahora lo entendía mejor, Jasper y Rose tenían apellidos diferentes….o sea que podían hacer pareja perfectamente. Aunque seguía siendo extraño.

-Ah, ahora entiendo.-Dije volteando a verlo, el sonreía divertido.

-¿No ibas a pensar que mis hermanos salían con sus hermanas, o si?.-Dijo el muy gracioso. Le fruncí el seño.

-¡Y yo que sabia!.-

Volvió a tirar de mí, llevándome por los pasillos devuelta al cuarto donde había despertado en la mañana.

Cullen. Me sonaba a dioses….Los Cullen, los perfectos.

Entramos en la habitación rosa, Edward apago la luz y encendió la pequeña lámpara del costado. Se tiro en la cama y yo, con los nervios a mil, me acosté a su lado, el me rodeo con un brazo y me beso la mejilla, que se sonrojo al instante.

-Tengo que decirte algo.-Dijo nervioso.

-¿Sobre que?.-Pregunte, aunque sabia de que se trataba….

-Sobre ti.-Dijo nervioso. Suspire

-Esta bien…¿Cuándo me devuelven?-

El me miro con el seño fruncido.

-Bella, yo no quiero devolverte.- Dijo sin quitarme la vista de encima, Dios…esa mirada.

-Mi familia y yo estuvimos hablando seriamente de algo que te involucra.- Dijo acariciándome el brazo, como esperando que no me asustara.

-¿Q-que cosa?.- Tartamudee. El respiro profundo, todavía nervioso. ¿Por que estaba tan nervioso?

-Bella…-Empezó, mierda, se me estaba contagiando su nerviosismo.

-Termina ya.- Le insistí. Dolía…dolía ver que ya no me aguantaba.

-Bella….mis padres se ofrecerán como padres temporales para ti…quiero saber si tu estas de acuerdo.

¿Te gustaría formar parte de la familia?¿Al menos por un tiempo?.- Dijo con rapidez.

¡¿Qué cosa?

Cerré los ojos, me mareé, y lo último que sentí fueron sus brazos sosteniéndome.

****

**Hola mis hermosas lectoras, aquí les traigo otro capi de mi historia, con mucho cariño especial para ustedes, que me apoyan con sus palabras de aliento y estan ahí para mi cuando las necesito.**

**No recuerdo quien habia preguntado, mil disculpas, pero respondo igualmente: Bella ahora tiene 13 años y medio, asi no les quedan dudas.**

**El proximo dia de publicación sera el viernes, espero que no les moleste.**

**¿Merezco algun review? :P Saludos a todas!**

**Flopii **


	14. Chapter 14: Dificil decir que si

**...**"**Niña de mi alma"...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Autora: Flopii Cullen

.

.

.

**Cap.14: Difícil decir que si.**

POV. Bella

Rodeé mi cuerpo con mis brazos, tratando en vano de calentarme un poco. El frio era insoportable, tan insoportable que me hacia doler la cabeza con violencia.

Acelere el paso, hacia ningún lugar en especial, solo caminando…alejándome de el.

No tenia idea de donde estaba, la calle estaba desértica y lo único que se oía era el viento en mis oídos y los sollozos en mi garganta.

Mis lagrimas helaban mis mejillas, pero lo mas doloroso era sentirme perdida, saber que ya no vería sus ojos nunca mas que ya no lo oiría diciendo mi nombre dulcemente. Ya no mas.

El sueño, el cuento de hadas, había terminado. El príncipe ya no existía, y el final feliz…jamás llego.

Levante la cabeza, tratando de ver algo frente a mi. ¿En donde estaba?. No había nada familiar en las calles sucias y en los negocios cerrados o abandonados.

Eso no importaba, tenia que alejarme de él lo mas pronto posible. Tenia que hacerlo antes de que se le ocurriese buscarme. ¿Por qué huía de él? No lo recordaba, la verdad es que no tenia ni idea.

Me estremecí, pero no de frio. Era el estremecimiento que sentías cuando veías una película de terror, cuando sentías esa amenaza latente en cada uno de tus pasos, como si el camino mas seguro que creías caminar era en realidad el que te llevaban al mismo infierno.

Una mirada, una presencia, eso era lo que sentía. Algo diabólico que rondaba cerca mío. De algo esta segura: no era humano, y sea lo sea era muy peligroso. ¿De donde había sacado esa conclusión? Ni idea.

Algo negro se deslizo en el techo de un comercio que estaba de mi lado. Grite de espanto y me hache a correr. Corría desesperadamente, sola como nunca lo había estado.

El pánico me hacia temblar las piernas y el sudor frio me chorreaba por al espalda. Solo una vez había sentido tanto miedo…una vez que no quería recordar.

Esa camilla incomoda y sus manos frías recorriendo mi cuerpo….

No….asco me daba pensar en ello, no debía de fundirme en mis recuerdos. Eso era un hecho pasado, algo que había empujado hasta el fondo de mi mente. Me convencía de que solo había sido un sueño, uno del que nadie, pero nadie debía enterarse.

Mi torpe pie se enredó con el otro y caí de rodillas al piso. Dolió mucho pero me pare como pude y seguí corriendo, sintiendo la molestia en como la piel de mi rodilla se habría con cada paso, algo caliente y húmedo bajaba a gotas por mi pierna….

Algo salto sobre mi, a una velocidad sorprendente, para caer en la acera a unos metros de donde yo estaba, la oscuridad que venia cegando mis ojos se abrió paso para dejar ver a una figura…

Un monstruo…sus ojos estaban rojos, no dorados, tenia la mandíbula apretada, su rostro de odio dirigido hacia mi y su cabello rebelde opaco sin esas hermosas hebras cobrizas.

Me alejé dos pasos, el no era mi Edward…¿O si?

El, al ver que me había alejado, se inclino hacia abajo, en una postura claramente amenazadora, y dejó escapar un rugido por sus dientes desnudos.

Por primera vez, sentí miedo de el.

¿Por qué hacia esto? El no era así…no era la persona que había conocido realmente. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Acaso esto era lo que realmente era? ¿Esto era lo que ocultaba debajo de esa mascara de buen hermano?.

No, no lo creía…¿Quería matarme acaso? Sabia que era Edward y sabia que jamás seria capaz de algo así…¿Por qué tenia tanto pánico entonces?.

El rugió de nuevo y salto sobre mi….

…..

Su olor entro por mis fosas nasales, tan placentero y tranquilizador. Levante levemente la cabeza, solo viendo oscuridad a mi alrededor.

Mi respiración estaba agitada y mi frente llena de sudor al igual que mi nuca. No me paso por alto el colchón blando y cómodo debajo de mi, y su cuerpo de piedra abrazando al mío, pero no por eso me aleje, ya no estaba soñando y mis pensamientos y sentimientos estaban en orden.

Cerré los ojos...solo había sido una pesadilla, una muy tonta pesadilla. El pasó su mano helada sobre mi frente, eso se sentía bien… me incline hacia el, todavía agitada y un poco mareada. Estúpidas pesadillas, siempre me dejaban agotada.

Fruncí la boca y deje escapar un gemido de molestia, sollozando levemente. Había tenido tanto miedo…todavía sentía el pánico y la adrenalina recorriendo mi sangre.

-Ya, cariño, fue solo una pesadilla.-Me consoló el, poniéndome mas cerca de su cuerpo. Su voz me calmaba, hasta podía quedarme dormida escuchándolo hablar…

-Me has asustado, no podía despertarte.- Confeso con un susurro, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mia.

Era tan gratificante oírlo tan sensible conmigo….Lo quería tanto, tanto, tanto….No sabia en que momento me había encariñado tan peligrosamente con el.

Era como una parte importante de mi ahora, no podía alejarme de el. Estaba segura que me haría muchísimo daño. Eso complicaba las cosas, ya que si me quedaba poco tiempo con el….

Me quede helada. Una lluvia de imágenes barrió por completo mi mente, haciéndome caer en los últimos instantes que había estado despierta. El, en mi cama junto a mi, diciendo esas palabras con tanto nerviosismo, esa pregunta. Por favor…¿Acaso no sabia lo difícil que era para mi esa situación?.

Al parecer ya estaba lo suficientemente despierta para comprender que me había quedado dormida sollozando entre sus brazos, como una completa tonta.

-¿Estas lista para hablar ahora?.-Me pregunto Edward, sentándose en la cama, haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo. El se estiro hacia un lado y encendió la pequeña lámpara de su lado. La habitación se ilumino tenuemente y parpadee para acostumbrarme al cambio y ver su rostro, a escasos centímetros del mío.

Mi corazón se acelero, aun sentía mi garganta hinchada, preparada para una nueva ronda de lagrimas si era necesario. ¿Podría hablar con el de un tema tan delicado? ¿Y si mejor lo evitaba y dejaba las cosas como estaban?

Cobarde, pensé para mi misma. ¿Por qué no lo enfrentaba y ya?

-Ángel.-Me llamo mi Edward tomando mi barbilla entre sus dedos, haciendo que lo mirara de frente.

-No tengas miedo.-Susurro.- Dime por que llorabas antes. No me gusta que lo hagas.-

-Yo…-Dije asustada, era verdad que tenía miedo…y mucho. Pero iba mas allá de eso. ¿Cómo le decía que no me consideraba lo suficientemente…buena, para el y para su familia? Yo no era nada comparada con ellos.

Yo tenia la culpa de todo. Por mi culpa Edward se vio obligado a ofrecerme algo que seguramente no estaba tan convencido.

-Bella mírame.-Me exigió con voz mas dura. No aguante mas y me eché a llorar, con las mangas de mi campera tapando mis ojos.

El soltó un bufido de frustración. Pero los gritos de enojo que esperaba no aparecieron, muy por el contrario, me abrazo contra su pecho.

-Si sigues así, no podremos hablar nunca. Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre lo que vas a decir.-Dijo pasando su nariz por mi cabello.

-Tengo miedo…-Empecé con mi voz ahogada por el llanto y el se tensó.

El espero que continuase y así lo hice…

-Tengo miedo de que me conozcas mejor y me odies. Tengo miedo de que tu familia no me quiera. Tengo miedo de que me abandonen como lo hicieron mis padres.- Dije mientras las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas rápidamente. Levante la vista para mirarlo y el tenia el ceño fruncido.

-…Tengo miedo de no ser una buena hermana.-Dije manteniéndole la mirada.

-Hay Bella, Bella….-Dijo negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa, pero no de felicidad.

-¿Cómo te puedes creer tan poca cosa?.-Me dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabello.

-Bella…mi vida era una porquería hasta que tu llegaste. ¿Por qué crees que me preocupo tanto por ti?. Me haz hipnotizado desde el primer momento en el que te vi. Tu me salvaste ángel, yo estaba perdido y tu me ayudaste a volver a mi camino.-Dijo con su potente mirada atrapando mis ojos.

¿En verdad el creía todo eso? Me sonrojé al instante. Edward era tan….perfecto.

-Me enfadas cuando piensas esas cosas. Bella prométeme que nunca mas dirás una cosa como esa, es una estupidez, no pienses así.-Me dijo con voz mas suave.

-No tienes idea de lo que es sentirse sola, olvidada….¿No esta bien sentir miedo en una situación así?.-Le respondí.

-Créeme, se lo que siente. Y si tienes miedo pues…no deberías. ¿Acaso no te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mi? Tu dime lo que te molesta o lo que necesitas y yo estaré ahí para ti…siempre.-Me dijo acariciándome la mejilla. Me recosté en su pecho, mas feliz de lo que recordaba haberlo sido nunca.

-Prométemelo Bella.-Dijo con un susurro. Suspiré, no se agotaba nunca….

-Prometo no pensar esas cosas.-Dije rendida. Aunque dudaba de mi misma.

-En ese caso, prometo estar contigo en todo momento…para siempre.-Dijo.

-Gracias Edward.-Dije separándome de el y besándole su helada mejilla, para luego recostarme sobre su pecho.

Aunque…muy típico de el, no se quedo callado ni dos minutos después.

-Entonces….¿Te quedaras?.-Me pregunto picarón. Solté una risita.

-No lo se…¿Tu que crees?.- Dije tranquila, ya no me importaba nada.

-Pues…podrías quedarte unos días para ver como va la cosa. Si te agrada estar aquí, eres bienvenida y si no funciona…puedes irte. Pero deberás regresar al orfanato.- Dijo un tanto molesto al final.

-Bueno..supongo, que…podría intentarlo…¿A tu familia no le molesta?.-Pregunte mordiéndome el labio.

-Claro que no, ellos te quieren mucho, les agradas.-Dijo entusiasmado. Parecía decir la verdad.

-Entonces, esta bien, me quedo.-Dijo sonriendo, sin pensar en el poco tiempo que me quedaba a su lado si no en que podíamos disfrutarlo.

El me abrazo mas fuerte y beso mi frente con sus labios duros y fríos. Claramente feliz.

-Gracias por darme una oportunidad. No te vas a arrepentir.-Dijo casi para si mismo. Suspire feliz.

Nos acurrucamos en la cama, bien pegados. Trate de descansar pero las ansias que sentía no me dejaban pegar un ojo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el amanecer se hiciera presente y Edward se levanto, conmigo acompañándolo. El salió y yo me dirigí al baño, sobre una pequeña mesita había ropa con una tarjeta encima. Decía: _"Para Bella"_. Con una elegante y refinada letra, muy femenina.

Después de darme una ducha a toda velocidad me puse los vaqueros con la camisa celeste y Salí secándome el cabello con una toalla, la habitación estaba vacía sin ningún Dios griego en algún rincón, pero, la puerta estaba completamente abierta, con las luces del exterior encendidas, como una silenciosa invitación.

Me asomé por el marco y no vi a nadie, por los ventanales de cristal que ocupaban toda una pared se observaba el perfecto bosque con sus colores verdes característicos, atravesé el silencioso pasillo hasta llegar a las escalera, el silencio era demasiado abrumador, parecía el castillo embrujado salvo que….muy moderno. Baje el primer tramo de escaleras y doble por un pasillo a la derecha para bajar por la escalera principal. Como en el día anterior en la mitad del camino se comenzaron a sentir risas y voces.

Me dirigí a la cocina por donde allí provenían, la puerta también estaba abierta completamente y pude observar de lejos a la familia reunida papara desayunar.

Camine despacio hasta la puerta y asome un ojo…y después el otro y después toda la cabeza, Carlisle estaba sentado en la cabecera con su elegante ropa de doctor que consistía con unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa blanca y encima un buzo beige con cuello de pico, a un lado estaba su maletín negro y colgado en la silla su abrigo.

Mire nuevamente el maletín y un escalofrío me recorrió entera, me recordaba a….

-Hola cariño.-Dijo Esme a mi lado, quien estaba sacando unas cosas de la heladera.

-Hola Esme.- Dije tímida. Ella me sonrió y se fue hacia la mesa, haciéndome una seña con la cabeza para que la acompañara.

Al lado de Carlisle se sentaba ella, al otro extremo estaba Emmet, a su lado Jasper junto con Alice. Al lado de Esme había un asiento vacio y a su lado se encontraba….hum….Edward. Pensé con un suspiro.

Se veía endemoniadamente fabuloso con su camisa verde y los primeros botones desabrochados. Todos en la mesa comían o bebían algo hablando animadamente unos con otros. Menos Rosalie, quien no se veía por ningún lado, y menos Edward quien estaba presente pero serio y con los brazos sobre la mesa.

Nadie lo miraba y mucho menos trataban de incluirlo en la conversación. Eso me dejo confusa, ¿Por qué todos actuaban como si el no existiera? ¿Por que eran así? ¿Tendrían algún problema serio con el?.

-Buenos días Bella.- Me saludo Carlisle al pasar por su lado y yo le sonríe, sintiéndome extrañamente cómoda. En realidad me había sentido raramente cómoda desde que había entrado en la cocina.

-Buen día Carlisle.-Dije tranquila, mi mirada se dirigió a su lado, el tomaba un café pero junto a su mano había unos papeles extensos con cosas escritas en el. Me pareció que era algo del hospital y en solo pensar en objetos fríos que te pasaban por el cuerpo y en grandes camillas duras e incomodas me estremecí y el estomago se me cerró, dándome ganas de vomitar.

Al saludar a su padre los hijos se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí y me miraron sonrientes.

-Hola pequi-Bells.- Dijo Emmet haciéndome sonrojar.

-¡Hey Bella!.-Grito Alice con su sonrisa radiante. Jasper sonrió de lado y saludo con la cabeza, mirándome de una forma extraña.

-Buen día chicos.-Les salude sentándome junto a mi héroe.

Esme me sirvió un jugo de manzana y, tomándome por sorpresa, Edward entrelazo su mano con la mía debajo de la mesa. Me sonrojé ante su rose inesperado.

Desayunamos todos juntos, todos sonrientes y charlando entre todos, a mi me incluyeron en un par de conversaciones, solo con unas pocas preguntas, les agradecí internamente por eso, aun no estaba lista para abrirme demasiado a ellos. A pesar de todo, parecíamos una verdadera familia.

Carlisle se fue pronto alegando tener un paciente que debía operar. Al oír aquello escupí disimuladamente en la servilleta el pedazo de pan con mantequilla que acababa de meterme en al boca. Mis ojos picaban pidiendo llorar con espanto y las nauseas me invadieron por completo, comencé a sentir como la comida salía de mi estomago. Oh por Dios, no ,no por favor, comida…NO te salgas.

Después de eso no pude probar bocado, pero pude prestar atención a mi alrededor y notar lo poco que comía la familia. Mas me sorprendió Emmet, con su tamaño…creí que se comía hasta las paredes, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-¿Bella te gustaría acompañarme un momento?.-Dijo Esme a mi lado, hablando por lo bajo. La mire.

-C-claro.-Tartamudee, muerta de miedo. ¿Acaso había echo algo?.

Disimuladamente (por parte de Esme claro esta) nos levantamos de la mesa. Tarde, me di cuenta que la mano de mi héroe seguía aferrada a la mía. El volteo a verme cuando nuestros brazos estuvieron completamente extendidos, yo tironee un poco esperando a que el me soltara en cuanto sintiera que me alejaba, ero fue todo lo contrario….el frunció el ceño y apretó fuertemente mi mano para que no me aleje. Lo mire sorprendida y el me la devolvió interrogante.

Me incline para hablarle al oído.-Voy a hablar con tu mamá.-

El no movió un dedo e hizo fuerza con su brazo para acercarme a el.

Rodé los ojos. ¡Que insistente era!

-Edward…-Le advertí. El me miro por unos momentos y luego frunció la boca con la miraba triste y me soltó suavemente. Sentí una presa en mi pecho y sin contener la pena que me traía su mirada me incline y deje un suave beso en su mejilla de mármol. Un largo beso….

Lo deje cuando lo sentí sonreír y al alejarme note que la mesa había quedado en un profundo silencio. Emmet tenia la mano en la boca y se había quedado duro, Jasper levantaba una ceja con una sonrisa de sorpresa en el rostro, y Alice…tenia la boca por el piso y los ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

Me sonrojé con furia, tanto…que hasta me sentí un poco mareada. A una velocidad sorprendente la mesa volvió a ser al misma. También fue demasiado rápido, en cuanto note sus miradas ya las habían cambiado…demasiado rápido para ser normal. Le quite importancia y me dirigí hacia Esme.

No me miraba resentida o molesta, todo lo contrario, tenia una luz de esperanza en los ojos. Caminamos en un incomodo silencio hacia arriba, al ala derecha de la casa, entramos en una hermosa habitación decorada con color naranja claro, rojo y blanco.

Era hermosa, espaciosa y romántica. Una enorme cama con el edredón blanco y naranja con detalles bordados era la atracción principal, en el cabecero estaba ocupado por una gran fotografía en grises. Del otro lado había dos puertas elegantes en color madera, una enorme biblioteca en la pared del al lado, del otro extremo frente a los libros había un pequeño bar con su barra y dos banquillos, en el centro una mesa ovalada con asientos bajos, en la pared de al lado de la entrada había un espejo con una mesita alta pegada enfrente y una silla naranja. Entre en medio, en diagonal a la cama había un sillón con colores combinados en forma de "L" separando la habitación en dos.

-Woow…-Fue todo lo que pude decir. A mi lado, Esme dejo escapar una risita.

Camino elegantemente hasta la gran cama y se sentó en ella, yo la seguí y me senté a su lado.

-¿Hice algo malo Esme?.-Le pregunte con la cabeza gacha. Ella dejo escapar un sonido de asombro.

-¿Cómo piensas eso cariño?. Por supuesto que no has hecho nada malo. Nos hace muy felices que estés aquí.-Dijo acariciándome el pelo, tan suavemente que me dieron ganas de llorar.

-¿En serio?.-Pregunte bajito, pero ella me ignoro suspirando.

-¿Has hablado con Edward cierto?.-Si haberlo especificado ya lo había entendido. Se refería a lo que me había preguntado Edward en la noche.

-Bellas mírame.-Me dijo. Obedecí.- No tienes idea de lo contenta y dichada que me siento al saber que te quedaras. Tu eres especial amor, se cuanto has sufrido, perdiendo a tus padres….-No conteste, las primeras lagrimas comenzaron a caer…

-…Eres diferente, siempre luchando contra la vida, a tan corta edad. Se lo que se siente, o algo parecido, yo también atravesé por momentos difíciles y dolorosos.-Dijo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, sus palabra me abrumaban, no podía contestar, mis lagrimas no me lo permitían y a penas si podía verla con esa capa cristalina bañando mis ojos.

-...Yo perdí un hijo, no era de Carlisle, en ese momento no lo había conocido, pero lo amaba con locura, tanto que…a los pocos días de haber nacido, mi pequeña cosita murió y me hundí en un profundo pesar.- Ahogué un grito con un gemido, su historia me estaba poniendo mal…

Ella se dio cuenta y acaricio mi cabello con ternura pero no detuvo su relato.- Luego conocí a Carlisle, y decidimos adoptar, me llené de hijos hermosos, buenos, talentosos….me enorgullecen cada segundo.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Luego me miro y seco mis lagrimas con sus heladas manos pero estas seguían cayendo.

-Bella, no tengo ninguna oposición a que te quedes y me llames madre. Seria algo increíblemente hermoso y te tendremos aquí tanto como gustes. Si necesitas algo o a alguien para hablar, nunca dudes en llamarme. No te tienes que sentir incomoda ni nada, esta ahora es tu casa.- Me respondió.

Cerré los ojos y sentí, junto con un sollozo mis lagrimas deslizarse por mi cuello. Me sentía tan llena de emociones….por un momento, me creí que me había ganado una madre. Una madre que no se podía comparar con ninguna del mundo.

Ella me atrajo hacia su duro pecho, consolándome como si fuese su hija mientras yo lloraba abrazada a ella. Fue el primer momento intimo que tuve con una mujer de confianza, fue la primera, además de Edward en verme llorar. Esme…MI madre ahora, me consoló por lo que debieron ser horas. "Eres hermosa cariño", me susurraba ella, "Pasaste por tantas cosas…déjanos hacerte feliz…".

-¿P-por que, de entre todas…justo yo?.-Le pregunte cuando las lagrimas me lo permitieron. Me di cuenta de que estaba jadeando fuertemente, era un sonido que no siempre traía algo bueno, no con mi enfermedad….

Esme debió de haberlo notado ya que tenia el ceño fruncido y su mano en mi pecho, escuchando mi respiración, ella torció aun mas el gesto al escuchar mi pregunta.

-¿A que te refieres?.- Me sorbí la nariz antes de contestar.

-Yo no lo merezco. ¿Por qué me elijen a mi?.- Ella parpadeo, confundida y sorprendida por mi respuesta.

-¿Cómo que no lo mereces?. Amor, has pasado por muchas cosas terribles que te han marcado de por vida, pero no debes menospreciarte de esa forma, no creas que no te mereces la oportunidad para empezar a vivir como realmente debes. No te sientas una carga, te hemos conocido y sabemos que tu eres la indicada para ser parte de nuestra familia.-Dijo con una sonrisa, secando mis ojos.

-G-gacias.- Dije torpemente. Ella sonrió cálidamente.-¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaría?.-Pregunte sacándome los pelos de la cara. Después de haber llorado tanto estaba echa un desastre.

-Pues…-Pareció meditarlo con mala cara, hubiera pensado que estaba deseando que fuera poco tiempo, pero después de nuestra charla y de haber afirmado que Esme era un verdadero ángel caído del cielo no podía pensar eso.

-…Deberíamos ver, mañana a primera hora podríamos ir a arreglen los papeles y obviamente a decir que te hemos encontrado, creo que puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta que te adopten, si eso es lo que quieres, claro.-Dijo tomándome las manos..-¿Te parece?.- Dijo mirándome con sus hermoso y cálidos ojos.

-Claro, es perfecto.-Dije mordiéndome el labio, pero de ansias. No me pasaría en la miseria a esperar que me adoptasen, estaría perfecta al cuidado de los Cullen hasta que me llevaran a una casa permanente. Me encogí en mi interior. ¿Acaso luego…la despedida no sería insoportablemente dolorosa?.

Sacudí la cabeza para dejar de pensar cosas sin sentido, ellos me estaban dando la oportunidad de mi vida, no debía de quejarme por las consecuencias o por el futuro, viviría y disfrutaría el presente con mi familia temporal.

Cuando había sufrido tanto durante años…unos meses de felicidad no venían mal.

Esme…mi madre, me tomo de las manos y bajamos las escaleras y fuimos directo a la sala donde los hijos….mis hermanos jugaban un videojuego, excepto la deslumbrante Rosalie. Aunque sin esperarlo ella me sonrió.

Me senté en el suelo junto a Edward quien acababa de perder y me tendió el control, una vez en mis manos, el me rodeó con sus brazos y me pego a su pecho. _"Hazlo pedazos"_. Dijo en mi oído. Mire a la pantalla y vi que Emme era el contrincante.

Cambie mi personaje por el de una mujer y le puse Play. La lucha entre seres míticos comenzó. Yo sabia este juego a la perfección y con esos controles tan fáciles de usar no tarde mucho tiempo en vencer a un muy desconcertado Emmet. El refunfuño por lo bajo y me saco la lengua, yo me reí y le saque la mía en respuesta.

Atrás mío Edward también reía, su risa me relajaba, me hacia sentir segura y en casa, era celestial, como si fuera un precioso ángel, caído especial para acunarme en sus marmóreos brazos y protegerme de las adversidades del mundo.

Me divertí toda la tarde, sintiéndome la niña mas afortunada de todas, ya no me sentía sucia, no sentía los delitos y los crímenes cargados en mi hombro, me sentía diferente, como si fuera yo misma….u otra persona.

Cuando se estuvo poniendo el sol bostece involuntariamente, y mi hermoso héroe me cargo en brazos hasta arriba, obviamente después de despedirme de mis hermanos, aunque no me atreví a mencionárselo a ninguno de ellos.

Edward prácticamente me tiro en la cama y cayó pesadamente a mi lado, haciéndome reír, puso un codo en el colchón y recostó su perfecto rostro sobre su mano, muy torpemente lo imité.

Nos quedamos un rato largo mirándonos a los ojos, aguantando la risa que quería salir de mi garganta, finalmente me rendí e hice una mueca para estallar en carcajadas….hacia tan bien reírse de esa forma, te aflojaba los músculos y te hacía doler la barriga.

Mire a mi héroe pero este se había puesto serio, lo mire preocupada. ¿Qué había echo? ¿Se habría molestado por algo?

-Bella…-Empezó nervioso pero con una sonrisa increíblemente feliz en el rostro.-Hablaste con Esme.- Dijo.-Eso…me pone muy feliz, estoy contento de que te quedes.- Dijo acariciándome la mejilla con su fría palma.

-A mi también me alegra estar aquí.-Dije agitada por cuanto me había reído. En realidad…casi todo el día lo había pasado agitada…eso no era buena señal y menos con mi inhalador en el C.A.I….

Me miro con su intensa mirada, el nerviosismo ya no se asomaba por sus fracciones, se encontraba hermosamente contento. Sonrío de lado, pícaro.

-¿Quieres salir esta noche?.-Me dijo con voz traviesa. Me quede pasmada. ¿Salir? ¿CON EL? ¿O sea….SALIR? ¿Salir de….salir o salir de una cita? Me maree.

-Emm…-Me reí, nerviosa.-¿Adonde?.-

-A cualquier parte, a cenar, al cine. Dijiste que el cine te gustaba.-

-Bueno…me gustaría mucho.-Dije sonrojándome. Rayos. ¿Por qué mierda me sonrojaba? Por Dios si solo era mi hermano….

-Además, deberíamos a ir a buscar tu cosas al C.A.I.-Dijo como si nada.

-Mmm…me parece bien. Vamos.-Dije levantándome, no estaba consiente de si Edward sabia o no de mi enfermedad pero mas valía tener mi inhalador cerca…por si acaso, porque si fuera por mi, no regresara jamás a ese lugar.

El me regalo una sonrisa arrebatadora y me tomo de la mano para jalarme y salir pitando escaleras abajo.

Llegamos a la puerta y pude ver la sala a oscuras y a mis hermanos acurrucados en el sofa, tapados hasta la nariz mientras miraban una peli de terror.

Edward se puso su hermoso abrigo gris y (extrañamente) había un abrigo de mi talla y que combinaba con lo que llevaba puesto justo al lado de donde estaba colgado el suyo.

No dije nada, me parecía que todas las familias tenían sus cosas raras…

Mientras poníamos nuestros abrigos Carlisle entro con el cabello algo húmedo y….el condenado maletín en la mano, pegue un respingo cuando lo vi pero le sonreí y lo abrace inconscientemente.

El se sorprendió al principio pero me devolvió el abrazo gustoso. Me di la vuelta y Esme sonreía a mis espaldas, me parecía que había visto todo, algo receloso Edward saludo a su padre…nuestro padre y paso su brazo por mis hombros posesivamente. ¡Que celoso era este hombre!.

Entre risas salimos al frio invernal del exterior, el coche de Carlisle estaba en la puerta junto al Volvo plateado de mi heroe. Tan caballero, el me abrió la puerta y una vez ambos con el cinturón de seguridad puestos y algo de música de fondo nos tomamos inconscientemente de las manos, disfrutando del contacto.

Por un lado estaba nerviosa de volver al C.A.I. y tener que recordar de donde provenía pero por otro me daba alegría saber que iba a buscar mis pertenencias para irme a un lugar mejor…con alguien mejor.

Edward alzo nuestras manos unidas para acariciarme la mejilla con el dorso de la suya. Tan dulce…..

Me recosté sobre el asiento del coche, respirando tranquilamente, sintiéndome llena de paz interior. Estábamos juntos al fin, como hermanos…como familia.

Hola mis hermosas aqui un nuevo capi de esta historia, espero que les sea de su agrado. La siguiente publicacion sera el dia miercoles : P

Saluditos que tengan una linda semana!

Merezco algun review?

Flopii :)


	15. Chapter 15:La Tua Cantante

..."**Niña de mi alma"...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...CAP.15: _La Tua Cantante…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tomé la mano de mi ángel, quien estaba sentada a mi lado, en el asiento de mi Volvo, llenando el ambiente con su irresistible fragancia.

No me podía sacar la sonrisa tonta que tenía en la cara, decir que estaba feliz era decir poco…

Bella…mi hermosa princesa, se quedaría a vivir conmigo y con mi familia. La paz instalada en mi pecho me hacía sentír satisfecho, relajado.

Bella se estaba convirtiendo en una peligrosa droga para mi, tan perfecta y tentadora…

Su felicidad era mi paraíso y no me podía contener en pensar el futuro que nos esperaba juntos. Me encargaría personalmente de que fuera la niña más feliz y afortunada de todo el planeta, la consentiría y la mimaría, le mostraría el mundo con otros ojos, la protegería con mi vida y la acunaría entre mis brazos.

La vida de ella comenzaría a cambiar, ya no más hambre en su pequeño cuerpo, ya no mas lagrimas, ya no mas dolor para su mente, ya no mas agresiones y encierros. La ayudaría a levantarse de donde se había caído, le mostraría el camino correcto a seguir y, si me lo permitía, la acompañaría en cada paso.

Levante nuestras manos unidas y rose su sonrojada mejilla con el dorso de mi mano, disfrutando de su calor abrazador, era una sensación realmente extraña y perturbadora el rose de nuestras pieles.

En verdad el ser humano era perfecto a su manera, su piel suave y traslucida, tan diferente en contraste con mi carne de piedra, su cuerpo cambiaba, se modificaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo, en cambio yo…congelado, condenado a una misma edad. El único sonido que salía de mí era mi innecesaria respiración, de ella…provenían los mas maravillosos sonidos, su respiración que se agitaba y se acompasaba, su corazón, cambiando a medida que lo hacían sus emociones, su sangre, en un torrente de vitalidad viajando por las venas de su cuerpo….

Mi garganta ardió de sed, lo ignoré. Jamás le haría daño a mi ángel….Trague la ponzoña acumulada en mi lengua, el monstruo dentro mío se retorcía mostrando imágenes de su deliciosa sangre escurriéndose por mi boca…

También las ignoré, tenia años de práctica en ignorar a ese terrible monstruo, pero lo que más me atormentaba de él era que con cada año se fortalecía….se hacía más terrorífico.

Bella recostó su cabeza sobre el asiento, sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojitos, le sonreí en repuesta, me hacia tanto bien tenerla feliz a mi lado, me sacaba de los profundos pensamientos de tristeza en los que me metía yo mismo….

Ella era la luz que, con su magnífica pureza, había iluminado mi frio y oscuro infierno….

La observe nuevamente, disfrutando de su tranquilidad conmigo y con mi familia, había sufrido tanto…. Me alegraba saber que había dado un paso muy grande e importante con mi madre, ella se encontraba extasiada de felicidad por su llegada a nuestro hogar. Mañana a primera hora iríamos a notificar que Bella había sido encontrada y, por suerte a preparar los papeles para el traslado de Bella a nosotros, su nueva familia temporal…

Temporal…solo unos dos años, tres años…o menos. Suspire, dos años no eran nada comparado con cien años de soledad. ¿Qué haría cuando la adoptasen o ya no necesitara de mi? ¿Cómo podría llevar a cabo el resto de mi existencia sin ella? Estaba claro que no podíamos revelarle nuestro secreto, por esa razón solo nos habíamos ofrecido a tenerla por un tiempo, si no fuéramos los monstruos que éramos no hubiéramos dudado en adoptarla…

Bueno…ya vería que hacer con ello cuando llegase el momento, solo esperaba a hacer a mi Bella feliz todos los segundos posibles, esperaba que el día de mañana no tuviera complicaciones ni tensiones para ella, esperaba que solo tuviéramos que firmar unos papeles y nada mas….no quería que la apartaran de mi lado ni por medio segundo….y mucho menos para llevarla a lugares donde no quería….

Llegamos a las puertas del C.A.I. en cuestión de minutos. Dentro, el lugar era completamente distinto a lo que recordaba: comida en abundancia salía de los enormes horneros, los niños jugaban y reían entre ellos, limpios y con ropa decente, las dueñas se veían con nuevas camisetas uniformadas y las personas entraban y salían de aquel lugar cargando libros, juguetes, ropa y comida. Cuanto había cambiado con solo una firma y un cheque…

La esperanza se podía respirar y agradecí internamente a que los pobres pequeños tuvieran una oportunidad mas en la corta vida que llevaban…

Bella, a mi lado, levanto curiosamente la cabeza hacia las puertas del concurrido lugar, sonriendo levemente, admirando la obra que había hecho mi preciada madre, aunque claro…ella no tenía ni idea…

Nos bajamos del coche y juntos de la mano nos acercamos al C.A.I.

-¿Te parece si te espero aquí?.-Le dije tratando de que entendiera que si yo entraba habría demasiados ojos puestos en mi…en nosotros, notando rápidamente de su presencia. Después de todo, ella estaba fugitiva, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-C-claro, no tardo, espérame aquí.—Dijo dudosa. ¿Qué le ocurría? La notaba tensa y como queriendo salir corriendo de allí. Ella comenzó a caminar para separarse de mi mano, pero la detuve y la voltee para quedar de frente a sus expresivos ojos, pero ella los oculto de mi...si, algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué te ocurre hermosa?.-Le pregunte tomando su barbilla y haciendo que me mirara. Tenía la duda y el remordimiento en su expresión y fruncía el seño levemente…

-Nada.-Dijo apenas con un susurro. Definitivamente, algo andaba mal….

-Se te da muy mal mentir Bella.-Dije reprobatoriamente. Ella ni tenía que intentar mentirme.-¿Qué te ocurre?.

-Es que… no lo se, estoy un poco mal.-Dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué estas mal?.- ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Mal en qué sentido? ¿Se sentía enferma?.

-No es nada, estoy bien. Solo no me gusta estar aquí...me trae malos recuerdos.-Susurro. Mmm, no me lo tragaba, había algo más….

-Bella…-Dije acariciándole su suave mejilla.-No te sientas mal, no tienes por qué, solo venimos por tus cosas, te prometo que si no quieres no volveremos a venir.-Prometí.-¿Quieres que suba yo por tus cosas?.-

-Emm…no está bien, yo iré.-Dijo convencida, me miro por un largo rato, con las fracciones inexpresivas como queriendo llevarse una última imagen de mi rostro. Sin decir palabra, se volteó y se adentro en las puertas del C.A.I.

Apoye mi espalda en una de las paredes cercanas, inclinándome levemente hacia un lado para ver el concurrido interior.

Sonreí inconscientemente al ver a los niños de adentro más tranquilos y animados, ellos, mejor que nadie, notaban el cambio de lo que ahora era su hogar.

Las dueñas del C.A.I. y las compañeras charlaban animadamente, otras atendían a los pequeños con ayuda de otros adultos y otras, muy entusiasmadas, anotaban nombres y repartían camisetas a las personas que se habían comprometido a ayudar.

En un extremo había latas de pintura enormes, al parecer, otra donación "anónima", esta vez eran colores vivos y que de seguro quedarían estupendos en las paredes del lugar. Algunos llevaban los enormes tachos por las escaleras, hacia arriba, mientras otros armaban camas improvisadas con nuevas y gruesas mantas en uno de los costados, por lo que entendí pintarían primero la parte de arriba y harían dormir a los pequeños abajo para poder hacerlo más rápido.

"_Esto si valió la pena_" Pensaban algunos de los nuevos integrantes del grupo, "_Hay tanto que hacer…pero se ven tan_ _felices_". Pensaba una de las amigas de Esme.

Esme…no me paso por alto que en el día de hoy no había podido concurrir, pero con la llegada de Bella a casa no tuvo que otra de quedarse a ayudarla. Me alegraba que lo haya considerado, me era muy importante para mí que mi madre se relacionara con mi ángel.

"_Creo que se llamaba Edward_." Pensó alguien, mire hacia donde me parecía que venían los pensamientos y me encontré con unos ojitos curiosos, su cabello, rojizo y su carita blanca llena de pequitas….con su dedito en la boca y su osito firmemente agarrado a su brazo.

Melanie…..

Le sonreí al verla jugar alegremente con unos libros para colorear, ella había notado mi mirada, pero no se asusto en cambio me devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. Me sorprendió el hecho de que recordara mi nombre, también, observé de que estaba más alegada de todos los demás, sola, con su librito y sus penosos colores…y su osito.

Se me partió el alma al ver como hacia un intento de colorear con sus crayones diminutos, a penas si los podía agarrar.

Mierda….

Saque la cabeza hacia afuera y vislumbre un negocio más allá de la esquina, ¿Cuánto tardaría en ir allí y comprar una cajita de crayones?. Sabía que era algo estúpido pero la pobrecita me hacía sentir una porquería. Si no me costaba absolutamente nada en ir y comprarle una caja de colores.

Bueno, si me costaba algo….Mire las escaleras. Aun Bella no bajaba, debía de tener todas sus cosas desparramadas, no me extrañaba, con lo despistada que era….

¿Y si mejor esperaba y los compraba en cuanto tuviera a mi ángel pegado a mi lado? ¿Y ella se sentía incomoda o celosa al ver el acto que hacia?. No, celosa no. Pero ella me había mencionado que le daba mucha tristeza la situación de aquellos niños, tal vez si me veía ayudarlos se sentiría mal en no poder hacer lo mismo, o la obligaría a ver lo que ella no quería ver.

Bueno, volví a mirar el negocio y a la pequeña Melanie, quien se encontraba cabizbaja luchando por poder agarrar con firmeza los colores ya acabados con sus pobres y débiles deditos.

Ahh Mierda….

¿Por qué cada día que pasaba me ponía jodidamente más sensible? Ver eso…verla a ella….

Suspire, resignado y rápidamente me monté en el Volvo y lo acerque en silencio hacia la puerta del C.A.I., cosa de que si Bella salía y no me veía por lo menos vería claramente el coche y no se asustaría, no quería que pensara que la había abandonado…justo yo.

Salí del coche, y me lance a correr lo mas humanamente posible hacia la tienta. Entre rápidamente, siendo el centro de atención de varias personas, y compre una cajita con crayones. Tire un billete sin ver de cuanto era, apenas murmure un "Gracias" y me lance como torpedo hacia el C.A.I.

Llegué a la puerta y el olor de Bella no estaba por ningún lado, eso indicaba que todavía no había salido. Me auto felicité por haber cumplido mi cometido de no perder a mi ángel y de haber podido comprar la cajita de crayones.

Pude respirar en paz, no me hubiera gustado nada que Bella me estuviera esperando en la puerta, sola…y de noche. O peor, que malinterpretara mi ausencia y se fuera corriendo, triste, pensando que ya no la soportaba. ¿Qué le diría a Carlisle si se enteraba de qué la había perdido…de nuevo? Sonaría realmente estúpido si le dijera que me había ido por dos minutos a la esquina a comprar una cajita de crayones. Ahí sí, seguramente, me ligaría una buena patada.

Entre disimuladamente en el lugar, con la mirada en el suelo, no quería que nadie me notara, todos allí estaban comprometidos a quedarse toda la noche a ayudar. No es que no quisiera ayudar a los pobres pequeños pero mi ángel me necesitaba esa noche a su lado, vigilando sus sueños, liberándola de las pesadillas.

Me acerque a la pequeña Melanie, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, luchando con paciencia contra los jodidos crayoncitos.

Ella noto mi presencia y dejo de pintar para alzar la vista y mirarme con miedo, yo pare mi caminata y me arrodille a unos dos metros de ella.

-Tranquila Melanie, no te hare daño…mira lo que te traje.-Dije lo mas amistosamente posible, tendiéndole los colores.

Su rostro se ilumino y estiro su manita para tomar la cajita y abrirla con curiosidad, tomo en color rojo y lo restregó contra la hoja, comprobando que pintaba de maravilla. Ella rio y yo le devolví con una sonrisa.

Levanto los ojitos para mirarme y sonreírme.

-G-gracias.-Murmuro con su vocecita. Suspire, que tierna pequeña….

Me levante y me aleje caminando lentamente, me hubiera gustado hablarle pero no creía que me tuviera la suficiente confianza.

Al llegar a la puerta fruncí el seño y mire el reloj de mi muñeca, me espante. Bella llevaba arriba casi 30 minutos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Pero ¿Qué le había pasado?.

Entre corriendo y me escabullí por un costado, agachándome levemente para que no me notasen. Tome apresuradamente un pote de pintura y lo cargue para subir por las escaleras, cualquier cosa todos me verían y se darían cuenta de que estaba allí por obvias razones, solo una escusa.

En la escalera me tope con el aroma de mi ángel pero no estaba seguro si era reciente o de la primera vez que había subido. Llegue arriba y deje el bote de pintura donde estaban los demás, todo estaba vacío a excepción de unas voces que salían del baño, pero ninguna era la de mi ángel.

Seguí su aroma y me dirigí a la cama más alejada de todas, la que estaba próxima a una de las ventanas. En la cama estaba su patineta y una nota doblada por la mitad, un nuevo escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al ver la pequeña notita. Bella no estaba por ningún lado y estaba seguro que la maldita notita no tendría nada bueno en su interior.

Con mis dedos temblorosos tome la notita, su aroma reposaba allí, muy fresco, la garganta me cerró de golpe y los ojos picaban, queriendo llorar. Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así, el vacio me inundo pro completo y sentí un enorme agujero abrirse en mi pecho, dejando expuesto mi corazón, como una herida al rojo vivo.

El dolor que sentía era tal que hice una mueca y con la mano libre frote mi pecho.

Desdoble el papel y pude ver su letra temblorosa, en las esquinas de la hojas unos puntitos húmedos marcaban el papel, ¿Había estado llorando?. Miré lo que había escrito.

_Edward, lo siento tanto…._Comenzó, leí todo lo demás apresuradamente, pero a pesar de todo sus palabras se incrustaban sin piedad en mi mente, solo lo leí una vez y fue suficiente para tenerlo todo grabado en mi cabeza.

A medida que leía me iba llenando de odio y de dolor.

_Adiós, siempre te querré…_ Terminó ella, arrugue el papel en mi mano pero lo guarde en mi bolsillo, tome apresuradamente la patineta y sin molestarme en ver si alguien me estaba viendo salte por la ventana semi abierta, aterrice en el techo de al lado, viendo que su fragancia estaba ahí.

Rugí en cuanto sentí su fragancia por los tejados, me sentía tan estúpido. Yo abajo comprando crayoncitos y ella andando por los techos para escaparse de mi.

En un momento su aroma se deslizo por una pared baja hasta llegar al piso, salte tras su rastro y lo seguí a pie. No sabia lo que era peor: que Bella andara trepando por los techos o que se encontrara sola en las calles oscuras.

Cuando estuve seguro de que nadie andaba por allí, me permití viajar un poco mas rápido. Me sorprendía lo lejos que había podido caminar, o más bien correr.

Su olor se volvió más intenso, ya estaba cerca de encontrarla, me tenia que calmar antes que verla. En odio me envolvía por completo, no quería asustarla, tenia de contenerme de darle una buena reprimenda. Entendía su dolor y sus inseguridades, pero no podía tomar una decisión tan apresurada. ¿Yo no le había dejado claro que ante cualquier problema podía recurrir a mi?.

A todo esto ¿Alice no había visto nada? Ok, ella si se iba a ligar una buena reprimenda. Palmee mis bolsillos dándome cuenta de que no traía mi móvil. ¿En dónde lo había dejado?.

Seguí su exquisita fragancia por donde había pasado mi ángel. ¿Por qué se alejaba de mi? ¿No se daba cuenta el dolor que eso me causaba? Quería llorar, mis ojos picaban, quería gritar de rabia.

Yo no era lo que ella necesitaba, mi familia había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Ella, inconscientemente tal vez, se alejaba de mi naturaleza.

El viento cambio y me dio en la cara, trayendo todos los aromas de la calle, mas intensamente el de Bella, cuando casi se había terminado la ventisca un olor nuevo me llego a mi nariz.

Oh No….

Un olor dulzón, bien almizclado y espeso. Se me escapo un rugido voraz de entre los dientes y estuve seguro de nue mis ojos se había vuelto completamente negros. Me agazape con la furia bullendo dentro mío.

Mía….

Salte sin vacilaciones hacia los tejados y corrí a velozmente por los techos de las casas, en rastro de mi ángel seguía en el piso y yo lo seguí…desde arriba.

El rastro dulzón también se hizo mas fuerte hasta que desapareció por completo, pero seguía ahí….en la cuadra de el frente.

Un siseo se me escapo de los dientes al notar los movimientos que hacia en torno al rastro de mi ángel.

Le estaba dando caza…..

Capte, casi en el acto, sus pensamientos.

"Mía…Mi sangre" Pensaba el. Un rugido de odio salió desde lo mas profundo de mi pecho, tan salvaje…

El neófito lo capto al instante y el rugió en respuesta….en la calle de enfrente. No lo iba a enfrentar, primero era mi ángel, estábamos en un carrera mortal, quien llegaba primero, se quedaba con el premio. Eso era lo que pensaba el, había tomado esto como una competencia, que animal tan estúpido, ¿El se pensaba que yo quería robarle su comida? Primero y principal mi ángel no era comida de nadie.

Me adelante al maldito asesino. El corazón de Bella, palpitando frenéticamente, sin saber que tentaba más a su suerte, lo pude oír unas dos cuadras antes, ella corría, luego se caía, y cuando volvía a correr el viento trajo el olor de su sangre fresca.

Mierda….

Por un momento le bestia se apodero de mi. El error más grande que pudiera cometer seria el dejar a Bella cerca de mi mientras cazaba, porque ahora….estaba cazando.

Me acerque a mi ángel por arriba, tratando con todas mis fuerzas ignorar sus desconsolantes sollozos, ahora no podía consolarla, debía de defenderla.

Pero si la tenia que defender ¿No notaria el monstruo que era? Definitivamente si.

Ella se daría cuenta, ella se asustaría, me temería por el resto de su vida. Y yo, debía de dejarla ir, salvar su vida, pero alejarme de ella, poner la mayor cantidad de kilómetros posibles entre nosotros. Alejarme de mi ángel era menos doloroso que verla muerta, asesinada por mi propia especia, era jodidamente duro, el dolor ya se había hecho presente, el dolor de su inminente partida….

_Adiós Ángel_…..

_Ya no podre verte, ya no podremos querernos, ya no más de esta locura….no más de esta fantasía inventada. Toma tu camino, yo iré por el mío…._

Salte por la cabeza de mi amor, ella grito de horror y sentí que mi mundo y mi vida se iban con ese grito. Aterricé frente a ella.

_Perdóname Ángel….te amo…_

"Ella es MIA..." Pensó el maldito vampiro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar eso eso? ELLA ERA MIA!

Infle el pecho y deje escapar un sonido amenazante, profundo y ronco, dejando expuestos mis dientes con rabia y agazapándome frente a él.

Respire sin querer el aroma de mi ángel y la sed se interpuso entre mis pensamientos, pero sacando fuerzas del imposible amor que sentía por ella, deje atrás el ardor de mi garganta, que se sentía como un incendio dentro de mío.

Entre las sombras de la oscuridad lo vi caer enfrente mío, y Bella…..Bella quedo en la peor situación posible. Entre en medio de dos monstruos, entre medio de una feroz batalla.

Bella grito en cuanto me vio y se dejo caer hacia atrás, yo no podía mirarla, mi mirada estaba fija en los ojos rojos que miraban a unos metros, desafiándome por la sangre de mi ángel.

Era un muchacho, de baja estatura, delgado con cabellos rubios y largo hasta los hombros, pálido a la luz de la luna, con sus ojos carmesí, mirando el cuerpo de mi ángel frente a él.

Debía reconocer que era bastante valiente al enfrentarse con un oponente como yo, trate de ver su mente de donde provenía, desde lejos seguro, había sido transformado por un desconocido, lo enviaron a Forks y desde ahí debía de esperar instrucciones. ¿Instrucciones de qué?

El me miro, con la sed rebalsándose por su cuerpo, a pesar de ser un recién nacido aguanto la respiración y se contuvo. Estaba consciente que antes de beber y deleitarse con la sangre de Bella debía matarme primero.

Que estúpido e inconsciente vampiro, ¿El se creía que me iba a matar?

El se preparo para atacar y yo, mas rápido que el, salte hacia adelante, por encima de mi ángel sin lastimarla, deje salir afuera todo el odio que tenía guardado.

No iba a tocarle un solo pelo de su cabeza, por sobre mis cenizas.

Choque con fuerza su cuerpo impulsándolo hacia atrás, el no se esperaba lo rápido que era, pero se levanto y se agazapo a unos metros de mi, mi ángel estaba a mis espaldas, sola y respirando agitadamente.

Me sentía más seguro teniéndola a mis espaldas pero eso no significaba una victoria, primero tenía que sacarla completamente del peligro…

El muy maldito se adelantó y trato de morderme un brazo, yo lo tome por el otro y lo lance a un lado, choco contra una pared y la tiro abajo con un ruido ensordecedor.

Se puso de pie y respiro sin querer, sus ojos se desencajaron, la sangre de Bella seguía saliendo de alguna parte de su cuerpo, no es que fuera mucho pero con una sola gota bastaba para enloquecer a cualquiera…a cualquiera de mi especie.

Corrió hacia mi Bella y yo fui tras el agarrándolo del cuello y tirándolo hacia atrás. El se levanto rápidamente y se agazapo frente a mí, yo hice el mismo movimiento y le mostré los dientes gruñendo como una bestia.

A ella nadie la tocaba….

Lo ataque sin pensármelo dos veces, lo tome del hombro y con toda la furia le arranqué el brazo con un sonido metálico, el siseó y se dio la vuelta para morderme el hombro, con éxito.

Lo gire y lo encarcele entre mis brazos tomándolo del cuello, estaba en desventaja ya que le faltaba una parte de su cuerpo. Detrás de mí Bella volvió a gritar y comenzó a jadear. Me voltee a ver qué le ocurría.

Me fi reflejado en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, una horrible bestia. Fruncí el ceño con pena y la mire con lastima y disculpa.

Verla así….tan asustada, con su rostro lleno de pánico y sus lagrimas mojando sus mejillas pálidas.

Eso era demasiado….

No la mire, eso haría las cosas mas difícil, el neófito trato de voltearse y me mordió en la parte interna del codo. No grite, el dolor que me provocaba saber que Bella me temía era mayor.

Incline la cabeza, rugiendo, y desgarre su cuello con mis filosas dagas.

Deje caer su cuerpo al suelo, ahora inmóvil, y su cabeza junto con su brazo arrancado.

Me quede quieto, debía de calmarme antes de ir con Bella. Podría hacerle daño sin querer, respire profundamente sintiendo mi garganta arder de sed.

Cerré los ojos, no quería voltear, me daba pánico ver su reacción.

Emergí como si hubiera estado debajo del agua, sintiendo los jadeos de Bella tras mi espalda.

-¿Bella?-Dije volteando, ya no estaba sentada, su cuerpo estaba doblado y recostado en la acera.

Corrí a su lado para acariciar su rostro con mis manos.

-Lo siento ángel, lo siento tanto.-Me disculpe yo infinidad de veces, mis ojos picaban y mi pecho ardía de dolor.

Bella me miro con terror en los ojos y me creí morir. Pero en vez de gritarme como pensé note que estaba muy pálida y se llevaba una mano a la garganta.

Me di cuenta en el acto. Se estaba ahogando….

...

Hola mis lectoras! Piedad no me maten! Como ya les dije a algunas espero que les guste el suspense!

Bueno espero que me cuenten tambien que les parecio? Supongo que por el final me querran matar? jeje

Este capi tiene una dedicatoria para mi amiga Isa, una lectora indispensable, siempre conmigo, comentando y tomandose la molestia de dedicarme un Lemmon. Por cierto, esta super y les recomiendo que se lo lean, a mi me encanto.

Gracias a todas por comentar, por leer y tener paciencia, o podria nombrarlas a todas por que no terminaria nunca y bueno, la verdad es que tengo prisa justo en este momento ero muchas gracias a todas.

Disculpen a las que no he podido responder sus comentarios, creo que no puedo hacerlo co los que son anonimos pero para que lo sepan siempre las leo y lo aprecio mucho.

El proximo dia de publicacion aun no lo tengo bien visto. Acabo de comenzar la escuela, las vacaciones terminaron y me dieron vuela todos mis horarios :(

Lamento no tenerles una fecha, espero que comprendan, pero no sera dentro de mucho tiempo intentare publicar la semana que viene asi que esten atentas!

Merezco sus reviews?

Saluditos :P

Flopii.


	16. Chapter 16: Miedo

..."**Niña de mi alma"...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...CAP.16: Miedo...

.

.

.

.

POV. Edward.

_-¿Bella?-Dije volteando, ya no estaba sentada, su cuerpo estaba doblado y recostado en la acera._

_Corrí a su lado para acariciar su rostro con mis manos._

_-Lo siento ángel, lo siento tanto.-Me disculpe yo infinidad de veces, mis ojos picaban y mi pecho ardía de dolor._

_Bella me miro con terror en los ojos y me creí morir. Pero en vez de gritarme como pensé note que estaba muy pálida y se llevaba una mano a la garganta._

_Me di cuenta en el acto. Se estaba ahogando…._

La tome entre mis brazos, sacudiéndola levemente y tratando que reaccionara. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y gritaban terror, me creí morir cuando vi su expresión.

¿Acaso me esperaba otra cosa?.

Se había asustado mas de la cuenta….el pánico la había abordado y el Asma la ataco de pronto.

Mi pobre ángel se ahogaba frente a mi, jadeaba tratando de que el aire pasara por su garganta.

Sin perder tiempo la deje en el suelo suavemente y abrí su mochila con ferocidad revolviendo cosas al azar buscando su inhalador.

_Por favor que lo tenga…_ Rece en mi fuero interno. Mi mano se topo con un objeto extraño, frio al tacto, de plástico y con una válvula en el extremo. Lo saque rápidamente.

Aleluya!Su inhalador.

Tome la cabeza de Bella y ella pareció relajarse en cuanto vio lo que traía en la mano.

Trague pesado al verla tan pálida y con las lagrimas aun bajando por sus mejillas, su cuerpo inmóvil por el miedo o por la falta de aire…no sabía con exactitud.

-Tranquila Bella, trata de respirar.-Le dije lo mas calmado que mis nervios me lo permitían. Ella abrió su boca mientras yo introducía la abertura y presionaba la válvula.

De adentro de esa pequeña porquería salió una especie de agua a presión, con olor a un medicamente realmente fuerte, llego a su garganta con éxito en forma de una suave nube de llovizna.

Espere a ver su reacción, no sabia cuanto necesitaba de esto, no quería sobrepasarme….

La manos me temblaban y los ojos me escocían mientras Bella iba bajando gradualmente su respiración y se quitaba la mano de su garganta, dejando la marca de sus uñas en la piel de su cuello.

Por suerte su garganta se fue deshinchando poco a poco logrando que mi ángel pudiera respirar casi normalmente.

Cerro los ojos, completamente agotada, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y todavía su respiración era que mi brazo a cauda de la mordida del vampiro.

Mi hombro quemaba, al igual que mi brazo, gracias al vampiro que me había mordido.

Comenzó como una molestia hasta que fue subiendo de intensidad, quemando donde sus dientes me habían desgarrado. Lo ignoré.

-¿Bella.-Le llame para ver si estaba bien.

Ella se removió, como tratando de abrir sus hermosos ojos, pero no lo logro. Seguía removiéndose incomoda y una fina capa de sudor cubría su rostro y cuello.

Puse mi mano temblorosa y helada sobre su frente, tratando de enfriarla un poco. No me gustaba nada en como sonaba el aire entrando por su garganta.

El viento volvió a soplar en contra mío, trayéndome la peste del neófito destrozado a mis espaldas. Gruñí como acto reflejo, me traía tanto odio.

¿De dónde había salido esa porquería? ¿Qué es lo que quería por aquí? Definitivamente tendría que hablar seriamente con mi familia. Bella estuvo prácticamente pisando la muerte.

Mire a mi ángel nuevamente, aun seguía con sus ojos cerrados tratando de respirar con normalidad, tembló levemente a causa del frio.

Me quite mi campera, la alce en brazos poniéndola en mi regazo y la cubrí bien para tratar de calentarla un poco, con mis dedos sequé las lagrima que habían quedado en sus mejillas pálidas.

Cerré los ojos y acerque su cabeza para esconderla en el hueco de mi cuello. Tenía tantas emociones dando vueltas en mi cabeza, me abrumaba la tristeza, esta podía ser una despedida. Tal vez, luego de esto, ya no querría verme mas, me miraría con asco y con terror, finalmente, lo que menos quería que ocurriese, había sucedido, y de una manera aterradora y fatal.

El día había comenzado tan normal…tan perfecto, con ella a mi lado, sonriéndome y dando a mí y a mi familia la oportunidad de nuestra existencia.

Y por un error…un simple y estúpido error. No sabía en qué momento Bella se había escapado por la ventana del c.a.i. no tenía ni la mas remota idea. Si solo la hubiera acompañado al menos hasta las escaleras….

Pero no…había querido darle su espacio, tiempo para que pensara, para que estuviera sola, y ella se había escapado casi enfrente de mis narices.

Sin duda era el error mas grave que había cometido en mi existencia…

Unas luces iluminaron mi espalda, y caí en la cuenta de que estaba en medio de una calle, desértica claro, pero cualquiera podía pasar….

Los pensamientos de mi familia los sentí en cuanto el Mercedes de Carlisle se estaciono bruscamente a unos metros de mi.

No levante la vista y tampoco me moví.

-¡EDWARD!-Grito mi hermana saltando del auto y estando a mi lado en menos tiempo que un parpadeo.

-¡Oh Edward! Cuanto lo siento.-Dijo sollozando. Sentí a mis hermanos detrás de mi, terminando de destrozar el cuerpo para quemarlo en un callejón cercano.

Mi madre gimió y se le escapo un sollozo al ver a Bella en mis brazos y sin perder tiempo comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila anaranjada.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa.-Dijo apenada mi hermana junto a mi.

Abrí los ojos y la mire, Alice tenia su semblante lleno de tristeza, sus ojos culposos y pequeños, su boquita temblaba levemente. ¿Por qué asi? ¿Acaso yo me había enojado con ella? Estaba consiente que al principio quería matarla por no ser tan cuidadosa con sus visiones, por poco mi ángel muere….Pero no era culpa suya, el error había sido mío.

Mi padre se arrodillo a mi lado, trayendo en sus brazo una manta abrigada, Rosalie detrás traía su maletín y miraba nerviosa de lado a lado, ella temía que alguien nos viese. Cuando miro a Bella acurrucada y temblando en mis brazos, trago pesado y cerro los ojos, Si…a ella también le afectaba, era increíble en como Bella nos había cambiado drásticamente a cada uno de nosotros.

-Déjame verla Edward.- Pidió Carlisle a mi lado, no dije nada simplemente la aleje un tanto de mi cuerpo para que pudiese revisarla, no pensaba separarme de ella en ningún momento.

Carlisle puso su mano en la frente de mi ángel, y se quedo en silencio oyendo atentamente la respiración y los latidos del corazón de la pequeña.

-Esta bien. Un tanto agitada pero en unas horas estará mejor, debemos prestar atención en la manera en que respira.-Dijo mi padre observando atentamente a mi ángel en mis brazos.

-¿Está dormida?.-Pregunte con voz ahogada.

-Creo que se desmayo, está agotada. Mejor vallamos rápido a la casa para ponerla en un lugar cómodo y caliente. Respondió. Asentí con la cabeza y me levante lentamente, en cuanto estuvo de pié, Rosalie le paso la manta a Esme y ella me ayudo a cubrirla.

-Sera mejor que pasemos a conseguir uno de estos nuevos.-Dijo mi padre mirando el inhalador de Bella.

Alice levanto la mochila del suelo y me acompaño en silencio.

"Soy una tonta, casi mato a Bella". Pensaba ella.

-¿Qué cosas Alice?¿Que quieres decir?.-Le pregunte entrando en el Mercedes.

Ella agacho la cabeza y se quedo callada. Algo andaba mal, ella no se sentía culpable así de la nada, salvo que hubiera algo mas….

Lo deje estar, teníamos una larga y seria charla en cuanto llegáramos a casa, lo que incluía a toda la familia. A los pocos minutos, cuando las llamas del asqueroso monstruo e habían extinguido, dejando solo un montoncito de cenizas. Mis hermanos se separaron, hablando primero con Carlisle y luego corriendo en dirección contraria. No preste atención a la conversación, ni siquiera en sus mentes, Solo tenia ojos para mi ángel, ella seguía agitad y se removía incomoda en mis brazos. Rosalie se fue con mis hermanos….Y solo Esme, Carlisle, yo y una nerviosa Alice quedamos adentro del auto.

Mi padre acelero y luego de comprar el medicamento para Bella nos dirigimos a casa velozmente.

Al llegar, todo estaba en silencio, las luces apagadas dejando todo en una espesa oscuridad que parecía tragarse todo a su paso.

Silenciosamente me dirigí a la habitación rosa que ocupaba Bella y la deje suavemente sobre la cama, le quite los zapatos y deje un beso en su frente. Mi padre entre con un inhalador nuevo y con una aguja.

Me senté al lado de mi ángel mientras mi padre le inyectaba algo en su brazo, ella frunció el seño y yo le acaricie la mano, dejándole en claro que yo estaba ahí con ella, que nunca la abandonaría…

Carlisle me dijo que en cuanto llegaran mis hermanos que bajara que teníamos una charla pendiente. Por charla se refería a discusión.

Me dejo solo con mi ángel y no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos, con ganas de derramar lagrimas que sabia que jamás llegarían.

Después de veinte minutos la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y entraron mis hermanos, junto con Rosalie. Sentí los pasos en la escalera y luego se detenían en la puerta.

-Pasa Jasper.-Le dije en un susurro.

Mi hermano entro, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, seguramente por la carrera, y….con la patineta de Bella en la mano.

-La encontré por donde corriste, al parecer la soltaste en el camino.-Dijo mientras la apoyaba a un lado de la cama.

Podía ser, estaba tan fuera de mi que no me extrañaba haber cometido algunas imprudencias. Ni siquiera revise si algún humano me había visto…

-¿Cómo esta?.-Pregunto acercándose a mi y a la pequeña que dormía a mi lado.

-Bien…esta respirando mejor.-Conteste.

-Carlisle quiere que bajemos.-Dijo acercándose a la puerta. Suspire y me levante pesadamente, le acaricie la mejilla a mi ángel y fui tras mi hermano.

Me senté en una silla de la sala, donde toda mi familia estaba sentada, en silencio, con sus ostros inexpresivos, perdidos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

-Edward….no sabes en el problema que metiste a Bella.-Dijo mi padre tranquilamente pero con la mandíbula apretada.

-Lo se Carlisle, créeme que lo se.-Dije agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?.-Pregunto.

-Espere a Bella n la puerta del C.A.I. mientras ella guardaba sus cosas. Me quede mirando en el interior donde estaban todos los niños y me encontré con una pequeña.-Dije. Lego mira a mi madre.-Con Melanie.-Le dije y ella sonrió.

-Estaba pintando un cuadernillo y no tenia colores. Entonces fui a la esquina para comprarle una cajita de colores porque me partía el alma verla así, regrese en menos de dos minutos. Me quede esperando y como vi que tardaba demasiado subí y me encontré con una nota.-Saque el papel de mi bolsillo y se lo tendí a Carlisle.

-Había salido por la ventana y no fue en el momento en que me fui, seguí su rastro y estaba muy lejos, había salido mucho antes.-Dije mientras mi padre leía la nota.

-Lo siento.-Susurre, tenia que disculparme por todo, especialmente con la niña que dormía escaleras arriba.

-¿Eres idiota?¡.-Exploto Rosalie.-¿Qué vas a decirle cuando se despierte llorando y nos tenga tanto pánico como para acercárnosle? ¿Le vas a decir "Lo siento"? ¿Cuándo salga huyendo y gritando que somos unos monstruos?.-Dijo enfurecida.

Maldita….¿Que no se daba cuenta de lo mal que me sentía yo al respecto? ¿No podía quedarse siquiera un solo minuto calladita en su sitio?

Mi miro con odio retándome a contradecirla, y yo le devolví el gesto.

-Chicos basta por favor.-Nos rogo mi madre, y con justas razones, yo y mi hermana nos mirábamos como si fuéramos a saltarnos a mordiscos en cualquier momento.

-Rosalie no fue todo culpa de Edward, ya le buscaremos una solución.-Dijo mi padre.

-Nosotros seguimos el rastro del neófito hasta las afueras del pueblo al parecer habría llegado en un auto. No creo que tenga mas de dos días aquí.-Dijo Jasper.

-¿Alice tu no viste nada?.-Le pregunte mirándola, lo cual me sorprendió, tenia su rostro con la culpa reflejada y su mordía el labio mientras revolvia sus manitos en su regazo. Su mente era un lio, se lamentaba por lo de Bella y buscaba enloquecida alguna buena historia para explicarle a la pequeña.

-¿Alice, hija, tienes algo que contarnos?.-Dijo Carlisle viendo el gesto de mi hermana, el creía que ella nos estaba ocultando algo importante.

-Bueno…yo.-Dijo escondiendo su mirada de mi. Sabia perfectamente que si su mirada se cruzaba con la mía por menos de un segundo ya sabría toda la verdad.

-Alice…-Insistí.

-Yo….voy a comenzar desde el principio. Hace menos de un mes, un día, tuve una visión, pero…no era como cualquier otra. Esta era, bueno…sobre, Edward y yo.-Dijo bajando levemente la mirada, mierda ahora me estaba matando de los nervios. ¿Tenia que ver con migo?. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando a que continuase.

-¿Qué viste?.-Le pregunte. Ella me miro pero no me dejo ver dentro de su mente.

-Era una visión….el lugar todavía no se sabe, estábamos solo nosotros dos, tu..bueno, estabas, muy, muy, muy enojada, por algo. No se por que, se veía borroso y no se oía absolutamente nada. Estábamos….discutiendo, yo lloraba y te gritaba y tu estabas muy nervioso….nunca te había visto así…..-Dijo mi hermanita.

Dios mío…

Repentinamente me dejo ver dentro de su mente, rebobinando la visión para poder mostrármela. Me dejo….literalmente, sin aliento.

El lugar estaba oscuro, la pequeña Alice estaba parada frente a mi, con las manos en puños al igual que las mías. Era cierto, parecía haber estado llorando mucho, me gritaba ferozmente y yo hacia lo mismo con ella. Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban por la velocidad de nuestras respiraciones….

¿Qué mierda era eso?

-Al parecer, peleábamos por algo que yo había visto. No sabes el miedo que tuve, jamás te había visto asi, fue entonces cuando recordé cuando me decías de lo impertinente que era mi don. La visión no era clara pero se repitió una veces mas, justo cuando le quería quitar importancia, entonces comprendí que era una señal y debía de dejarte tranquilo si quería evitarlo. Deje de ver tu futuro, por eso no vi cuando encontraste a Bella, cuando fuiste al Zoológico y cuando nos la encontramos en el cine, trataba de todos los medios posibles de no ver tu futuro. Lo que no creí ni de lejos es las consecuencias devastadoras que esto trajo consigo, por eso hoy llegamos tarde y no pudimos ayudarte. Mi visión salto de golpe, yo siempre bloqueando todo con respecto a ti, pero justo hoy se me ocurrió intentar ver el futuro de Bella y fue ahí cuando te vi a ti….luchando con el neófito.-

Me quede mirándola embobado, ¿Qué yo así de enojado? ¿Ella bloqueándome? ¿El futuro de Bella? ¿Qué MIERDA?

-Alice tu….Dios, debiste de habérmelo dicho Alice, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Tal vez para ti no significo nada, que era algo que podías evitar pero para mi pude haber sido algo mas.- Enterré mis manos en mi cabello. Que complicado era todo.

-Lo siento…-Susurro ella. Respire profundo y trate de serenarme, no podía echarle la culpa.

-Yo también lo siento.-Le dije mirándola.-Pero la próxima vez me lo dirás.- Ella asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Mmm, ¿Por qué habrá sido esa visión?.-Medito mi padre.

-No lo se, pero por si acaso no dejemos de restarle importancia.-Dijo Alice.

-Oh vamos ustedes jamás pelean en verdad.-Dijo Emmet.

-Ese no es el punto, el punto es la razón por la que discutíamos, puede que ahora que lo sabemos no lo hagamos, pero el problema sigue estando ahí. A lmenos que ya no vuelva a tener la visión.-Dijo Alice.

-Hay que estar atentos. Especialmente ustedes dos.-Dijo me padre señalando a Alice y a mi. Ambos asentimos.

-¿Podemos volver al tema del neófito?.-Dijo Emmet con la frente sobre la mesa, claramente aburrido.

-Aun no sabemos como y por que vino hacia aquí y lo mas importante de donde viene y que se proponía.-Dijo pensativamente Jasper.

-Les pido que por favor no se distraigan. Nos turnaremos en las noches para dar una vuelta al pueblo por si aparece el rastro de algún otro. Alice debes estar atenta por si ella otra visión. ¿Qué llegaste a leer de su mente?.-Me pregunto.

Gruñí y apreté los puños al recordar la sed que el maldito sentía por mi ángel. Como planeaba destrozarla con sus dientes….

-Oh vamos Edward ponte malo. Ah no tuve oportunidad de felicitarte, no he visto la pelea pero pareció muy buena, lo destrozaste en pocos minutos.-Dijo Emmet.

-Emmet…-Le advirtió mi madre, se lo agradecí, el muy tonto no sabia cuando callarse. Lo ignore y mire a mi padre.

-No se mucho, tu sabes en el estado que nos ponemos cuando cazamos y mas siendo neófitos.-Mi padre asintió.-Venia desde muy lejos, lo habían traído aquí y debía de esperar a recibir instrucciones, aunque no se especifico en que o para que.-Le conteste.

-Bastante extraño, hay que tener cuidado, podría tener que ver con nosotros.-Dijo precariamente. Todos asentimos.

-¿Y Bella?.-Pregunto tímidamente Alice. Baje la cabeza y gemí ahogadamente. ¿Cuántas horas me quedaban a su lado? ¿Cuánto miedo le daría en cuanto me viera? Mi madre se acerco a mi y me rodeo con sus brazos, sentándose en mis piernas.

-Tranquilo cariño.-Me susurro, por sobre su hombro, mire a Carlisle.

-¡Ya se!.-Grito Alice como si se le hubiera prendido una lamparita en su cabeza. Se veía demasiado entusiasmada, demasiado…

-¿Qué?.-Le urgí.

-¡Adoptémosla!.-Dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Cerré los ojos y me tape la cara con una mano.

-Alice no quiero desilusionarte pero precisamente ese es el problema. Somos vampiros y ella seguramente ya noto lo extraños que somos. Se dio cuenta de que somos peligrosos.-Le conteste.

-¿Por qué piensas que va a reaccionar así?.- Insistió. Mirada, era tan…insistentemente insoportable.

-Por que es normal.-Le conteste con la mandíbula apretada.

-Bella es especial, yo creo que te escuchara antes de salir gritando despavorida. Y tu vas a tener la oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente con ella y explicarle como son las cosas, si lo dices bien estoy segura de que entenderá.-Dijo.

-¿Y como sabes lo has visto?.-

-Claro que no tontín ella todavía no decidió nada, y tu tampoco, vas a esperar, le vas a hablar y luego de eso le preguntas si quiere formar parte de la familia.-Dijo sonriente.

-Seria algo grandioso si todo saliera así Alice.-Dijo mi madre quien seguía acariciándome los cabellos, en un intento de tranquilizarme.

-¿Y como crees que voy a ser capaz de soportar que me mire con pánico y que se ponga a llorar de miedo?.-Conteste rudamente, la paciencia se me estaba yendo.

-Mira Edward...-Dijo Emmet quien había sacado la frente de la mesa para hablarme.-Vimos con nuestros propios ojos como se quieren ustedes dos, estoy mas que seguro que ella va a callar y escucharte antes de sacar conclusiones equivocadas, ella es inteligente. Si después de explicarle todo no quiere estar aquí, pues entonces la devolvemos y si no pues dale la bienvenida a la familia.-

Con lo que dijo, literalmente nos dejo mudos a todos. En los casi ochenta años fue lo mas coherente que había dicho mi hermano.

-Buen punto Emmet, te felicito.-Dijo mi padre orgulloso.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a decírselo?.-Me ofreció Alice.

-Cariño creo que tiene mas confianza con Edward.-Dijo Jasper.

"Yo estaré atento."Dijo en su mente, le asentí con la cabeza, las emociones de mi ángel no debían alterarse por el asma.

-Edward recuerda de su enfermedad, no la pongas nerviosa.-Dijo Carlisle.-Ve con ella.-

Comenzaron a levantarse de la mesa, deseándome suerte en sus mentes, sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosos ante la idea de que tal vez, las cosas no salieran del todo bien.

Todos estaban preocupados por la reacción de Bella, no querían asustarla, después de todo solo era una niña. Aunque por otro lado le tenían mucho afecto.

-Tu puedes convencerla y hacerla sentir bien hijo.-Dijo mi madre antes de levantarse.

Me quede solo en la sala, tratando de buscar las mejores respuestas a las preguntas de Bella, si es que no se asustaba al verme claro esta.

Me levante con pesadez y subí las escaleras a paso humano, llegue a la puerta del cuarto rosa y entre silenciosamente.

Mi ángel estaba acostada de lado con su seño fruncido y unas gotas cristalinas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Verla así…tan frágil, asustada e indefensa pudo con todo lo demás. Mis rodillas flaquearon y caí a su lado e el suelo, acaricie su frente sudorosa.

-Cuanto lo siento.-Susurre como me fue capaz con mi garganta rasposa. No había tenido tantas ganas de derramar lagrimas que en ese preciso momento.

Pase mi mano delicadamente por su mejilla pálida, limpiando sus lagrimas y tratando de absorbe todo el calor que su cuerpo me daba, podía ser la ultima vez que la tocase…

Sin previo aviso sus parpados se abrieron de golpe y dejaron a la vista sus ojos chocolates.

Mi mano se congelo en su mejilla y me estremecí de los pies a cabeza al ver su mirada de pánico….

**Hola niñas mias! me extrañaban? jeje, aqui de nuevo con el capi 16 de esta istoria, espero que les haya gustado, no se preocupen!esta vez no tendran que sufrir mucho, el sabado publico! Si, como leyeron, SABADO!**

**No hay mucha espera pero si la sufiente para crecer el suspense no?**

**Necesito un favor, hace mucho lei una historia y ahora la estoy buscando de nuevo pero ni se donde la lei ni como se llama solo me acuerdo que se trataba de que Bella era fobica y no queria tocar a nadie, y buen despues conoce a los Cullen (todos humanos) y se comienza a relacionar con Edward que a su vez, ambien tubo una historia coon una fobica: Tanya que no podia mirar a nadie a los ojos. Eso solo me acuerdo y me gustaria leerla, quien me ayuda a encontrarla?**

**Bien eso es todo espero que hayan disfrutado, nos vemos el sabado!**

**Merezco algun review?**


	17. Chapter 17: Secretos

..."**Niña de mi alma"...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

...CAP.17: Secretos...

.

.

.

Me arrodille sobre el sucio tejado de un comercio para bajar a la oscura calle que me llevaría lejos de la gloria, lejos de El, lejos de su mirada y lejos de su indispensable amor.

Porque de eso estaba segura, esto pasaba de la fina línea del cariño, si el no me amaba entonces podía decir orgullosa de que yo si lo hacía.

Pero era algo estúpido y que no me servía de nada como excusa para quedarme a su lado, no lo merecía, pertenecíamos a mundos diferentes. No iba a ser egoísta, desde un principio sabia que lo nuestro jamás iba a funcionar, jamás iba a ser parte de su familia, las diferencias eran terribles, tarde o temprano me iban a abandonar, otra vez.

No creía que los Cullen fueran capaz de tal cosa, pero ¿Para que quedarme si ellos no me soportaban? No digo ahora claro esta, pero en algún momento me iban a terminar de conocer y verían la verdadera persona que era.

_Flash Back_

Subí las escaleras del C.A.I. a toda velocidad, con las lagrimas deslizándose por mi cara y mi cuello.

La silenciosa despedida que había llevado a cabo me había dejado completamente vacía por dentro, destrozada, su lejanía dolía demasiado, era completamente irracional, pero el agujero que sentí en mi pecho y que me hacia respirar agitadamente me decía que muy en el fondo, casi inconscientemente, amaba a mi héroe de cabellos cobrizos.

No era el tipo de amor de hombre a mujer claro que no, pero era igual de profundo y especial, algo con que no se podía luchar, era como llevarle la contraria a una tormenta, simplemente era algo duro y muy pero muy difícil de hacer.

Él lo era todo para mí ahora, mi amigo, mi confidente, mi héroe, mi cuidador, mi hermano, mi familia…

Jamás me había sentido así por alguien, lo único que quería hacer era quedarme dormida en sus brazos, para sentirme protegida y….viva.

Tome mi mochila y cargue todas mis cosas. Mire la ventana, se veía borrosa a causa de mis lagrimas, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de ambos, debía escapar. Tome una hoja y un lápiz y lo puse encima de mi patineta, sobre la cama.

Me senté en el suelo, tome el lápiz y me deje llevar por mis sentimientos:

_Edward, lo siento tanto, no sabes cuanto lo siento, pero créeme que es lo correcto._

_Esto no funciona y jamás lo hará, no soy la indicada para ti ni para tu familia, lamento que hayas creído lo_

_contrario, yo también lo disfrute mientras duró, pero todo cuento feliz siempre tiene su final,_

_Te pido que por favor no me busques, me iré lejos, tu sigue con tu vida, te prometo que estaré bien, ya no tienes_

_la obligación de cuidar de mi._

_Fuiste lo mejor de mi vida, lo fuiste todo, y por eso yo te dejo ir y tu harás lo mismo. Y aunque me olvides yo_

_siempre te tendré presente en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón._

_Adiós, siempre te querré, recuérdalo…._

_Bella._

Deje la nota doblada sobre mi patineta, si iba a ir por los techo como tenia pensado convenía hacerlo sin carga, además una cosa menos una cosa mas, no me era de mucha importancia…Salvo el hecho de perder a la persona que mas me había querido en el mundo…..

_Fin del Flash Back_

Y aquí estaba yo, abrazando mi cuerpo con mis brazos para poder calentarme. El viento corría fuerte y me hacia cerrar los ojos, no es que viera mucho con mis lagrimas nublando mi vista…

Algo, sobre mi cabeza, mas precisamente una sombra negra, cruzo de un techo en otro, temblé de miedo, un escalofrío me recorrió entera. Me eché a correr, las calles estaban desérticas y no tenia idea de donde estaba, la noche había transformado completamente aquel pueblito lluvioso.

Antes de llegar a una esquina mi pie se enredó con mi pierna y caí al suelo, no llegué a poner las manos, me levante y me eché a correr, mientras que sentía un dolor punzante en la rodilla y algo caliente que se deslizaba hacia abajo.

Tuve un Deja'Bu, esto, yo ya lo había vivido, ya me había pasado, en lo inconsciente de mi mente.

Sabia lo que se venia, era algo estúpido pero tenía el presentimientos de que en verdad iba a ocurrir, que en verdad iba a pasar.

Ahora estaba despierta se suponía que debía de ser racional, pero no, el pánico se agazapaba en cada uno de mis pasos, me hacia perder la voz y los músculos me temblaban.

Una figura cruzo por delante y callo frente a mi. Lo mire. Si era el.

Su cabello negro al igual que la noche, sin reflejos de color, sus ojos, llenos de furia al como su semblante. Pero, sus ojos, por suerte no estaban rojos, pero si negros. Muy negros….casi sobrenatural.

Espere a que me saltara encima, me daba pánico, jamás había visto a Edward así, de esa forma tan salvaje.

Un detalle casi imperceptible, el a diferencia de mi sueño, no me estaba mirando, miraba hacia detrás mío, su furia y su agresión no estaban dirigidas hacia mi. ¿Hacia quien entonces?

Rugió con ferocidad inclinándose hacia adelante, agazapado como un felino, pero….seguía sin mirarme, estaba como si yo no estuviera allí.

Me deje caer hacia atrás, las piernas me había flaqueado, mi cuerpo temblaba y apenas si podía respirar. Edward salto hacia adelante. Paso como una ventizca sobre mi y choco con algo a mis espaldas. Me voltee.

Un muchacho, casi tan alto como el, forcejeaba con Edward.

Su velocidad….su forma de actuar con el muchacho desconocido…

Me costaba demasiado saber en que dirección se movía, esto no era por culpa de mis lagrimas, ¿Sería posible que Edward se moviera tan rápido como para no verlo?

Lanzó al muchacho contra una pared y la tiro abajo. Jadee de espanto, ¿Edward tenía tanta fuerza? Me estaba empezando a asustar, pero no por él, él jamás podría asustarme, me daba pánico que le pasase algo, sentía que él estaba en grave peligro.

El muchacho, no había muerto, ¿Cómo era posible? se levantó y corrió hacia mi con la desesperación en su rostro, mostrando sus dientes y sus ojos…Dios, sus ojos si eran rojos, un rojo parecido a la sangre.

Cerré los míos, esperando a que me matase, porque con la cara que tenia no me parecía que quería hacerme algo lindo.

Un ruido metálico me hizo abrirlos, Edward tenia al muchacho agarrado y el estaba haciendo algo, el sonido empeoro, me estremecí y tuve que taparme los oídos para poder soportarlo. Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa ¿Que es lo que ocurría? ¿Qué le ocurría a Edward?

Sea lo que sea, estaba segura de que Edward, no era humano….

¿Era eso posible? ¿Podía ser que mi héroe no fuera humano? Hice memoria, recordando todos los detalles que antiguamente me habían pasado desapercibidos: su piel fría y dura, sus ojos dorados, su aroma hipnotizante, además del hecho de que parecía que jamás se alimentaba, ¿Podría ser esas señales de lo que Edward era? ¿Y a todo esto que era?

Mire nuevamente a mi héroe, el tenia al extraño muchacho enredado entre sus brazos, no podía ver bien lo que pasaba pero el chico gritaba, me estremecí. Edward se inclino hacia el cuello del chico y se volvió a oír ese espantoso ruido metálico pero mucho peor.

Me tape los oídos y sentí mi espalda sobre el frio asfalto, ¿En que momento me había recostado?, el aire me raspaba el pecho y de repente mi garganta se había cerrado, abrí los ojos de golpe ¿En que momento los había acerrado? Me lleve una mano a la garganta, me empecé a asustar, el aire no me pasaba y me estaba ahogando.

Intente levantarme para alcanzar mi mochila y mi inhalador pero no podía moverme. "Edward" intente decir pero no me salió más que un ruidoso jadeo de entre los labios.

Unas manos frías me acariciaron la cara, limpiando el sudor que tenía en la frente, no me podía creer que estuviera sudando ya que temblaba fuertemente de frio. Lo mire con pánico, pidiéndole ayuda.

El me dijo algo pero no podía entenderle, apenas si podía mirarlo con las lagrimas en mis ojos, estaba aterrada, mis pulmones me quemaban rogando aire, ya me había quedado sin oxigeno y necesitaba respirar desesperadamente, sumándole a eso que no podía mover un solo musculo.

Edward se alejo de mi y al rato volvió a envolverme entre su brazos con mi inhalador en su mano, me relaje y abrí la boca para poder respirar lo que había dentro del inhalador, no sentí nada, pero mi garganta se abrió y jadee tratando de entrar la mayor cantidad de aire posible, el corazón me latía deprisa, había estado tan asustada.

Abandone mi mano de mi garganta, sentí un ardor sobre la piel de esa zona, parecía que me había lastimado, ya que sentía el mismo ardor en la rodilla.

Cerré los ojos, completamente agotada, ya estaba entre sus brazos y ahora me resultaba totalmente absurdo el hecho de sentirme tan insegura con respecto a Edward.

La oscuridad me fue absorbiendo de apoco, sentía su fragancia a mi lado y eso me relajaba considerablemente haciendo que mi mente se cerrara y me enviara al mundo de los sueños.

….

La luz era demasiado intensa en el lugar que me encontraba, apenas si podia abrir los ojos, con mucho esfuerzo ladee la cabeza y fije mi cansada vista en unas cosas extrañas a mi lado, sobre una mesita de cirugía, alta y de acero inoxidable, sobre una funda azul había un par de tijeras, un bisturí, un par de pinzas, algodón, gasas, tijeras más pequeñas, alcohol y un pequeño platito.

Mas allá había una mesada de mármol, sucia y de color negro, había dos lavamanos de metal y un refrigerador. Sobre la mesada había todo tipo de cosas de hospitales, estaban sucias y era de acero quirúrgico además de un taladro, una cierra, un martillo, y una caja de herramientas.

Estaba lleno de pinzas, tijeras, y un montón de cosas más que ni siquiera sabía para que era, algunas estaban cubiertas de sangre seca.

Se me revolvió el estomago, quise vomitar, quise gritar, pero no encontraba mi voz, volví a mirar hacia arriba, la luz era intensa pero parpadeante, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron lo suficiente trate de levantarme, no tenia idea de donde estaba y tampoco recordaba lo último que había pasado. Trate con todas mis fuerzas de levantarme pero si apenas pude levantar la cabeza.

Tenia mucho frio y lo que vi me dejo sin aliento, estaba desnuda…

Solo traía puesta mi ropa interior y podía sentir claramente el frio de la camilla donde estaba acostada, también de metal. Entre en pánico, ¿Dónde carajo estaba? ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? ¿Qué querían de mi?

Intente moverme hacia un lado con la esperanza de al menos caer al suelo y poder arrastrarme hasta salir de ese lugar, pero….mis manos y mis tobillos estaban atados a correas de cuero, comencé a gritar y a intentar zafarme de mi prisión, las correas me apretaban demasiado. Mira a un lado y note que había otra camilla igual a la mía.

Algo estaba tapado por una manta blanca, y al ver la silueta lo comprendí en el acto, un cadáver….

Abrí los ojos desesperadamente, mis lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas en cuanto lo hice, estaba más que segura de que mi rostro debía de reflejar todo el miedo y la desesperación que había sentido en mi pesadilla.

Estúpida pesadilla, todo provocado por mi miedo a los hospitales, por culpa de….no importaba, eso ya era pasado.

Después de unos segundos, recién ahí, me di cuenta de dos cosas: la primera era que estaba en el cuarto rosa de la casa Cullen y la segunda….Edward estaba frente a mi, su rostro estaba surcado por la tristeza y la preocupación, lo mire, todavía agitada por mi pesadilla.

-Bella….no te asustes, por favor.-Me suplico, ¿Qué le ocurría? Oh tal vez…¿El se pensaba que el me había asustado?

-Estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla.-Le aclare tranquilizando mi respiración, la pesadilla no había durado mucho solo el sudor me cubría una parte de la frente pero el aire a mi alrededor estaba fresco.

-¿No…estas asustada de mi?-Dijo sorprendido. Tome la manta que me cubría hasta el estómago y me tape hasta la nariz dejando solo mis ojitos fuera para mirarlo. Negué con la cabeza.

Me hubiera cubierto hasta la cabeza pero tenía que mirarlo para pedirle perdón por huir y para….que me aclara el asunto. Ya recodaba todo, desde mi escape, hasta el encuentro con el y con el muchacho, mi accidente y su forma sobrenatural de luchar…

-Perdón.-Susurre demasiado bajo pero él me oyó.

-Bella…-Dijo inclinándose exageradamente lento hacia mi.-Tu no te tienes que disculpar por nada, fue mi culpa.-

-Huí.-Le conteste. El pareció meditarlo.

-Bueno…por eso si tienes la culpa y te perdono, la próxima vez…acudirás a mi por cualquier problema.-Dijo.

Luego de eso se quedo en silencio, el evitando mi mirada y yo recorriendo cada rincón de sus fracciones. No sabía como abordar el tema, de mi huida no teníamos nada que decir, el tema de lo que teníamos que charlar era la explicación que me iba a dar con respecto a lo ocurrido, ya contaba con que él no era humano, pero no por eso le temía, Edward era muy bueno para ser el villano de todo esto, estaba armando en mi mente una larga lista con las preguntas que pensaba hacerle. Después de todo, teníamos toda la noche…

Me di la vuelta para quedar mirando hacia el, pero todavía pegada al colchón, tenia muchísimo sueño, pero las ganas de hablar con él eran mayores.

Estire mi mano temblorosamente y la apoye en su fría y dura mejilla, el cerró los ojos y se inclino todavía más contra mi mano.

-¿Qué eres?-Le pregunte bajito, nerviosa por la respuesta.

-Tengo miedo que si te lo digo te apartaras de mi lado.-Dijo sin abrir los ojos, voltio levemente la cabeza y dejo un beso sobre mi muñeca.

-Eso no va a pasar.-Dije con mi corazón galopando deprisa. El momento era demasiado tenso para mi, estar tan cerca de la verdad…

Abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente, debatiéndose en revelarme su secreto o no.

-Yo confío en ti y tu también deberías hacerlo.-Conteste todavía con rostro medio tapada por la manta.

-Yo…-De repente se detuvo respirando hondo. Me quede callada tratando de disimular mi entusiasmo, tal vez esto era muy difícil para el, debía de respetar sus sentimientos, pero lo que mas quería en el mundo (Además de el) era que me rebelara el secreto que posaba sobre el y sobre su familia.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado.-Le prometí.-No me asustas.-

El se acerco a mi y me quito la manta de la cara para besar suavemente mi mejilla, fue tan suave y frio el contacto….que me hizo acordar a las alas de las mariposas.

-Mi familia y yo….somos vampiros.-Susurro contra mi piel.

Cerré los ojos grabando su respuesta en mi cabeza e inconscientemente sonreí, feliz de que hubiera confiado en mi. Los abrí lentamente y el no se aparto de mi y nos miramos fijamente.

Vampiros….

¿Vampiros como los de las películas? ¿Bebedores de sangre? ¿Asesinos?

Espere a que el miedo viniera pero jamás llego, ellos podrían ser vampiros pero para mi eran unos héroes, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Me costaba creerlo pero ya lo había visto con mis propios ojos y no me podía negar, le creía, Edward no iba a jugar con algo tan serio.

Tenia tantas pero tantas preguntas que no sabia como iba a reaccionar él a ellas. Sea lo que sea yo ya se lo había dicho, el no me daba miedo, no me podía sentir mas segura en otros brazos que no sean los de el.

-¿Vampiros?-Susurre para mi misma tratando de despertar de donde sea que mi mente había desparecido, dejando un profundo sueño que nublaba mis pensamientos.

El asintió con la cabeza, conteniendo el aliento, tal vez esperando una reacción negativa. ¿Cómo podía enojarme o asustarme de el? Era mi vida, mi héroe, el lo era todo.

Y me sentía increíblemente afortunada de que alguien como el me quisiera a MI.

-¿Cómo exactamente?-Le pregunte, resumiendo una larga lista a solo una pregunta, en definitiva quería que me dijera todo con respecto a el, todos los detalles, quería saber todo su vida y lo que implicaba ser un vampiro.

-¿Desde el comienzo?-Me pregunto un poco mas tranquilo pero aun se veía nervioso. Le tome la mano y la acerque a mi rostro para dejarla en mi mejilla.

-Desde el comienzo, quiero saberlo todo.-Le respondí. El suspiro.

-Los vampiros, para comenzar, somos más fuertes que los humanos, mucho mas fuertes.-Dijo. Recordé como Edward había lanzado al muchacho contra un muro y este había caído abajo, el muchacho…el también era vampiro. ¿Qué otra explicación sino al el hecho de que sobrevivió?

-Somos muy fríos y duros porque la sangre no corre por nuestro cuerpo, estamos…muertos.-Dijo la ultima parte con la mandíbula apretada. Yo miraba su hermoso rostro fijamente, pero el miraba fijamente la ventana cerrada, pero no paraba de acariciar mi mejilla con la palma de su mano. Yo tenía su muñeca firmemente agarrada como si de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer, o a salir corriendo.

Me quede callada, esperando a que me revelara hasta el mas profundo secreto de su mente, eso si tenia suerte…

-Nunca dormimos pero no somos como los vampiros de la televisión, no nos quema el sol pero no podemos salir en un día soleado, al menos donde halla humanos.-Respiro profundo y yo le bese su mano haciendo que el sonriera pero seguía ocultando sus ojos de mi.

-No matamos personas para beber su sangre Bella, nosotros, mi familia, somos diferentes a los demás vampiros, nosotros cazamos animales, ahí el hecho de que nuestro ojos son dorados y no borgoña.-

Sonreí inconscientemente, ya me esperaba algo así, los vampiros diferentes que no mataban personas, los primeros vampiros que de alguna forma querían cambiar el mundo.

-No voy a mentirte ángel, pero no es muy bueno para ti que te relaciones con nuestra especie.-De un momento a otro regreso su mirada a la mía, con miedo, mucho miedo, tal vez al igual que la mía, ¿Esto era un error? ¿Este sentimiento que me maravillaba por dentro estaba prohibido? ¿Era eso o no querían estar conmigo? Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima se me escapo, rodando por mi mejilla.

-Déjame explicarte.-Dijo limpiándomela con sus fríos y tiernos labios.- Es un peligro para ti que estés cerca de uno de nuestra especie, no de nosotros, mi familia o yo jamás te haríamos daño Bella, ya deberías saberlo.-

-Necesito que me entiendas ángel mío, yo jamás te haría daño, si siquiera físicamente, ¿Recuerdas al chico con quien luchaba esta noche?-Asentí con la cabeza.

-Bueno el también era un vampiro, neófito, un recién nacido, y ellos no beben sangre de animales, el estaba descontrolado porque quería tu sangre, pero no te asustes el ya no existe no te hará daño. Y tampoco hay peligro de que esto vuelva a ocurrir en el futuro, este es nuestro territorio, somos los únicos vampiros de aquí.-Me dijo acariciando mi cabello tiernamente. Tenía demasiada información en la cabeza y no tenía idea de cómo procesarla opte por quedarme callada, ese no podía ser el fin de la historia.

-Debo aclararte que la sed que sentimos al oler un humano es demasiado fuerte, casi imposible de contenerse, pero nosotros nos hemos civilizado más que otros, nos contenemos muy bien, he ahí la práctica de cazar animales. Tu no estás en peligro con nosotros, pero no por eso nuestra especie es tan buena y paciente como nosotros. Si esta noche yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo….-Negó con la cabeza con una mueca en su rostro como si la idea le daba espanto.

…Hubieras muerto, estaba por decir el, pero se contuvo, no sabía si era para no asustarme o esas palabras tenían un mal significado para el mismo. A mi si me daba miedo, no tanto porque ya no estaba en peligro, pero lo curioso era que no le temía a la muerte, si no al el hecho de separarme de el.…para siempre.

-Me salvaste.-Le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me aceptas tal como soy?-Pregunto conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Claro…si tu me aceptas a mi como soy.-Conteste.

-No te creas tan extraña, no te ves a ti con la suficiente claridad.-

-No me asustas ya te lo dije, ni tu ni tu familia, en serio.-Le dije.

-Me alegra oír eso, no tienes idea de lo feliz que eso me hace. Por favor dime si tienes dudas o quieres preguntar algo, quiero que lo sepas todo si es lo que quieres.-Contesto besando mi mano que estaba sobre su mejilla.

Me mordí el labio, tratando de clasificar cuidadosamente las preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza, el espero pacientemente a que yo relacionara todo lo que el me había contado.

-¿Cómo funciona exactamente eso de la sed?-Pregunte, era un punto extraño e interesante.

El se tenso como si justo hubiera escogido la pregunta más incomoda, o la más difícil de responder. Me sentí culpable.

-Bueno…no es algo fácil para que comprendas, pero nuestra especie posee un sentido del olfato demasiado sensible, eso hace que olamos a un humano a varias distancias, la sed es cuando ese sentido percibe el olor de la sangre y…nuestra garganta arde, quema, de ahí el llamado sed. No es como la que tu sientes, es una sensación insoportable de ignorar, trae consigo a el hambre y la sensación de vacío ya que es de lo único que podemos alimentarnos.-Contesto casi tan rápido como si lo hubiese ensayado.

-De modo que si sientes el olor de un humano…-

-Exacto…sentimos sed, aunque no en todos los casos, los humanos huelen diferentes, tienen distintas fragancias, algunas mas…apetecibles que otras, por decirlo de alguna forma. También depende de cuan sedientos estemos, nuestros ojos son dorado cuando estamos bien alimentados y se van oscureciendo a medida que pasa el tiempo, en ese momento la sed es mas dificil de ignorar.- Respondió.

Ignorar….¿quería decir acaso que siempre donde hubiese un humano a varios metros sentía ese ardor en su garganta? ¿Dolería aquello? ¿Le dolería la sed por estar tan cerca mío? Repentinamente me dieron ganas de vomitar.

-Ahora estas con una humana.-Susurre apartando la mirada, sintiéndome terriblemente culpable al imaginarme que le estaba causando malestar a Edward.

El tomo mi barbilla con sus dedos y me obligo a mirarlo.

-Bella tu no me provocas sed alguna, no corres peligro con nosotros, estamos acostumbrados, lo manejamos muy bien enserio, tienes que creerme, tu presencia aquí no nos provoca nada de mal cariño, nos relacionamos con humanos todo el tiempo, y a eso sumarle nuestros años de práctica y perfeccionamiento.-Me aclaro con el seño fruncido, como si le molestase que pensara esas cosas.

Respire más tranquila, no quería ser una carga para Edward ni para su familia.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto preocupado al ver que había apartado mi mirada.

-Si.…estoy bien.-Le dije cerrando los ojos, suspire feliz, saber que estábamos derribando muros realmente importantes que nos rodeaban, cada vez mas confiados, cada vez mas unidos…

-Gracias por compartir todo esto conmigo Edward, me haces sentir especial.-Le dije.

-Bella tu _eres _especial nunca lo dudes.-Me contesto mientras se levantaba y se acostaba en la cama, a mi lado.

Me puse colorada cuando nos cubrió a ambos con una manta y paso su brazo por mi cintura para recostarme sobre su pecho, suspire feliz, se sentía extraño saber que Edward no iba a dormir, ¿Qué iba a hacer con el resto de la noche mientras yo dormía? ¿Se aburriría?

Le reste importancia, bostece involuntariamente, tenía demasiado sueño como para pensar coherentemente, lo único que importaba era ese momento maravilloso que estaba pasando junto a mi héroe….

-Bienvenida a nuestra familia.…-Me pareció oír mientras me llenaba de su fragancia y el sueño me transportaba hacia la inconsciencia.

****

**Hola mis lectoras! Como prometi aqui va este nuevo capi de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. El miercoles o a mas tardar el jueves estare publicando nuevamente.**

**Les quiero agradecer en el alma los reviews que me han escrito, en serio son unas diosas me hacen sentir super especial, imaginen mi felicidad! Ya vamos por los 165 reviews! ****WOOOW! :p**

**Le quiero agradecer mucho a IRENE MARIA por darme el titulo de la historia que estaba yo preguntando el capi pasado y tenia muchas ganas de leer. Muchas gracias cariño :)**

**Ok, espero leerlas luego. LAS AMOO ! XD**

**Saluditos :P**


	18. Chapter 18:¡Adolescentes!

(Hay una nota al final, por favor leer completa)

**...**"**Niña de mi alma"...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...CAP.18: ¡Adolescentes!

.

.

.

El bosque se transformo en un borrón verde mientras iniciaba mi carrera, aunque a pesar de ir a esa velocidad, podía verlo y escucharlo todo. No me quería demorar, a diferencia de otras veces en la que necesitaba cazar durante horas para no aburrirme o hacer algo de tiempo cuando mis hermanos se ponían "cariñosos", esta vez quería hacer lo más rápido posible para regresar junto a mi ángel.

Sabía que ella estaría durmiendo tranquila en su cama, en su nuevo cuarto azul, Alice había modificado toda una habitación para mi ángel a solo dos puertas de la mía, mi endemoniada hermana se dedico los días siguientes al accidente con el neófito a llenar de preguntas la pobre cabeza de mi Bella, quería saber todos y cada uno de sus gustos, luego que naturalmente no se iba a rendir ya que compro un enorme ropero y comenzó a llenarlo de ropa para mi ángel, aún recordaba la primera vez que vió su cuarto y encima de la cama el documento de adopción que la identificaba como una Cullen, esa noche se la paso llorando de emoción en mis brazos, y como consecuencia al día siguiente le agarró fiebre.

Alice había echo un estupendo trabajo en la nueva habitación para Bella, para….nuestra hermana, era extraño pensarlo, algunos integrantes de mi familia ya lo habían dicho en voz alta, no en presencia de Bella, pero era difícil escucharlo, yo no la sentía como una hermana, al menos no todavía.

Con ella tenía una relación extraña, éramos como medios hermanos medios mejores amigos y medio familia, muy complicado de explicar, pero se sentía tan bien, su calor….su forma de ser me enloquecía, era tan buena persona…

Aun recordaba las primeras noches, escucharla llorar en la cama durante horas y luego amanecer con sus ojitos rojos y sus ojeras negras, era frustrante, quedarse ahí debajo mientras ella me necesitaba allí arriba.

Pero mi padre había sido claro, debíamos dejar que se adaptara por su cuenta, si no, nunca lo superaría y viviría tranquila, el miedo la dominaría y no lograría adaptarse a la familia.

Y yo como buen niño, no tuve de otra que obedecer. Cuando mi ángel se ponía a llorar en la noche, todos en la sala se quedaban callados, sin saber que hacer. Al igual que yo.

Por suerte esa etapa ya había terminado, Bella dormía plácidamente, alguna que otra pesadilla, pero cuando eso pasaba Esme iba a tranquilizarla, solo mi madre, a mi me lo habían prohibido, se habían puesto todos en mi contra diciendo que la mimaba mucho que debía dejar a los demás también hacer su parte.

Y con mucho, pero mucho esfuerzo, pude llegar a compartirla, y fue mejor para ella ya que pudo conocer mejor al resto de la familia y adaptarse pronto.

Pasaba tiempo con mi madre, ayudándole a cocinar, a ir de compras, a limpiar o simplemente pasar el rato como madre e hija, Esme esperaba ansiosa a que Bella le llamara madre, pero ello llevaría mas tiempo.

Con Emmet veía cualquier partido que el le dijese y aunque los deportes no le interesaban mucho, le gustaba aprender sobre esas cosas con Emmet, hasta que este le ofreció jugar a la pelota….

Maldito estúpido….

Mi niña hermosa estaba jugando lo mas tranquila posible al lado de la mole de Emmet, pero el bruto de mi hermano la empujo "suavemente" según él y cayó hacia delante, sangrándose la nariz.

Esme puso el grito en el cielo cuando la vio entrando en los brazos de Emmet toda embarrada, mojada por la humedad del césped y sangrando. Yo….bueno, fueron unos de los momentos mas difíciles que tuve que pasar, si no fuera por Jasper, mi hermano estaría muerto y hecho cenizas.

Verla así, tan pálida y asustada….luego nos confeso que la sangre la mareaba y la hacia desmayar, por eso de su reacción, dijo que no le había dolido pero no le gustaba nada que justo sangrara cerca de donde respiraba.

"-huele extraño, como a….oxido y a sal."-Me había dicho ella. Sin duda tomándome por sorpresa.

Le gustaba mucho Rosalie, verla modelando o enseñándole cosas, a hacerse peinados y, bueno, esas cosas de chicas, a ella le gustaba mucho aprender y ser independiente. Mi fría hermana se estaba poniendo mas…..cálida, por decirlo de alguna forma, seguía con su actitud diferente ante todos, pero con Bella, con ella era completamente diferente. Aun recordaba cuando la había encontrado en la habitación rosa luego de nuestra "agradable charla".

"-Que se quede."- Me había contestado de forma indiferente. Pero bueno, cada loco con su tema….

Otra cosa que le gustaba a mi ángel era quedarse con Jasper en el balcón mientras él tocaba la guitarra, una vez la pesque en la sala de música tocando tímidamente las cuerdas de la guitarra de Jasper.

Fue muy difícil contenerse y le compre una, al principio protesto y estuvo a punto de llorar, pero con un esfuerzo sobrehumano pude logara que la aceptara.

Los fines de semana o en las tardes libres ambos hermanos se internaban en el bosque y se sentaban en dos grandes troncos a tocar la guitarra. Jasper estaba maravillado con Bella, aprendía muy rápido y le enseño varias canciones.

Ellos se gustaban mutuamente, la veía tan tranquila y natural junto a el que…me ponía celoso.

Muy celoso. Extremadamente celoso.

Cuando la familia se juntaba los viernes o Sabados a ver alguna película o simplemente cuando veía mi oportunidad, la atrapaba entre mis brazos y no la soltaba….para nada.

Había veces en la que ella tenia que llamar Esme para que la soltara, mi madre me retaba y ella salía de mis brazos victoriosa, para que a los dos minutos la volviera a secuestrar.

Y asi pasábamos las tardes en la que Esme se iba a su clases de cocina y mi padre estaba en el hospital, yo sosteniéndola entre mis brazos para que nadie se atreviese a tocarla y ella luchando mientras se reía intentando escapar de mi.

Mi familia, al verme con ella en ese estado, no me molestaba. Y con mucha razón, cada que lo hacían los miraba como si fuera a arrancarles un pedazo de un mordisco.

¿Qué parte no entendían de que era mía y de nadie mas?

Cuando Carlisle regresaba temprano de su trabajo ella se iba tímidamente a hablar con el, de cosas que se le ocurrieran en el camino, mi padre pensaba que ella era muy curiosa y unas de las cosas que le gustaba hacer era leer libros de la enorme biblioteca que Carlisle tenia en su despacho, el le había dicho infinidad de veces que podía entrar a tomar uno cuando ella quisiera pero simplemente a ella le parecía maleducado, a veces estaba horas encerrados allí, hablando de libros y de otras cosas.

Había solo una cosa que me preocupaba, aparte de la pesaba de Alice cuando torturaba a mi ángel, era cuando Carlisle mensionaba su trabajo, o sea el hospital, ella rápidamente inventaba cualquier excusa para irse, mi padre estaba preocupado, parecía como si le tuviera pánico a los hospitales o a los doctores, me había encargado a mi personalmente de que intentara averiguarlo, y eso era un tema pendiente, tenia que hablar con ella y pronto.

Era extraño que algo o alguien le diese miedo, aparte de Alice, que era su pesadilla personificada, hablando literalmente claro.

Ella no le tenía miedo a nada, al menos que yo supiera.

A parte de Alice que la transformaba en su muñequita tamaño real, la peinaba, la maquillaba, la vestía y no que otras cosas mas además de obligarla a ir de compras, cosa que ella detestaba.

Cuando Alice se acercaba a ella con carita de cachorrito mi Bella literalmente corría a esconderse, esa carita solo significaba tortura, y era muy difícil resistirse a su cara, especialmente cuando comenzaba a rogar.

Mi hermana duende después de todo siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Mi relación con ella era….sin palabras, mi ángel era la luz en mi camino, el calor que me reconfortaba durante mis días difíciles, era sumamente hermoso estar en su compañía. Su corazón parecía que solo latía para mi, y su aroma me volvía loco, me hacía sentir parte de ella, su risa me hacia reír, su toque era mágico y me hacia quererla mas.

Ella era mía, era mi pequeña hermanita, mi pequeño ángel en medio del infierno, ella era mi todo ahora.

No me tenia que quejar del tiempo que pasaba con ella, me gustaría que fuese mas pero tenía que compartirla como me había gritado mi madre.

Me encantaba tocar para ella y ella se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de música, a mi lado, cuando me escuchaba tocar, ¿Y como no hacerlo si ella era mi inspiración?

Había veces en la que se quedaba dormida oyéndome tocar su nana, esa canción que había salido de mi muerto corazón una noche estrellada, era mi favorita y ella le gustaba que la tocase o que la tarareara en las tardes tranquilas, en las tardes en las que no estaba Alice…..

Tenía el privilegio de ser su tutor, le enseñaba y la preparaba para entrar en el instituto de Forks, ella estaba nerviosa con respecto a eso, ya que no conocía a nadie y se rumoreaba de una punta del pueblo a la otra de que los Cullen habían adoptado a la pequeña que había escapado del Orfanato.

Por suerte el chisme estaba pasando, no quería que mi ángel se sintiera incomoda.

Lo que lamentaba era que era demasiado inteligente, era muy capaz de todo y le encantaba aprender, cosa que hacía que nuestro tiempo de estudio fuera cada vez mas limitado lo que significaba menos tiempo con ella.

Di media vuelta, incapaz de seguir cazando, su lejanía me molestaba y pensar constantemente en ella lo hacía mas difícil.

Regrese en tiempo record y subí las escaleras hacía el cuarto de mi ángel. Ella dormía plácidamente de un lado, pero tenia su ceño levemente fruncido y su mano estaba recostada donde yo había estado, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y silenciosamente me acosté a su lado. La sentía tan indefensa entre mis brazos.

Ella se relajo y yo me dedique a observar su rostro dormido y acaricié su mano sobre mi pecho.

-Edward….-Susurro en sueños, sonreí como un tonto. Definitivamente esta niña me había robado el corazón.

.

.

.

_Un año y unos meses Después…_

-¡BELAAAAAAA!-Grito mi hermana al ver que todavía no me había levantado. Gemí, frustrada al ser levantada tan temprano.

-¡Levántate!.-Grito brincando sobre mi cama, haciendo que mi cuerpo saltara.

-¡Ya Alice!.-Grite enojada mientras me sentaba y la empujaba, ella cayó al suelo a propósito, pero no me preocupe, después de todo no podía lastimarse.

-Parecías una marmota, no te podía levantar.-Dijo mientras se paraba y a velocidad vampírica se dirigía a mi enorme armario para ver lo que me iba a poner hoy, suspire, siempre hacia lo mismo y no podía resistirme si no era mucho peor.

-¿Acaso debo de estar entusiasmada por un lunes en la mañana?-Susurre contra la almohada, sabia que ella me oiría.

-Oh créeme deberías estarlo.-Dijo con una carita picara, demasiado para mi gusto.

-¿Qué viste Alice?.-Dije saliendo de mi cama, el aire estaba frio y me estremecí. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerle esa pregunta, ya era algo natural después de tanto tiempo. Ella sonrió maliciosamente, este día seria realmente largo…

…..

Tuve que correr un poco por los pasillos para poder llegar a tiempo a mi clase de idioma, la muy pesada de mi hermana me había tenido luchando con ella casi toda la mañana, apenas si pude meterme una tostada en la boca y volar hacia el Volvo de Edward.

La molesta prácticamente me lanzo hacia la ducha en cuanto mis pies salieron de la cama, no entendí su impaciencia, pero era algo a lo que me estaba adaptando. Corrección: ya me había adaptado, adaptarse o morir.

Después de una ducha relajante me lanzo la ropa que me tenía que poner, me puse el vestido de tirantes color beige con mi abrigo negro y unas bailarinas blancas. Después de eso ataco mi cabello dejándolo ondulado en las puntas y recogiendo los extremos con unos broches transparentes.

Ah pero ahí no termino la cosa, luego me persiguió por toda la casa para ponerme sombra gris y un labias color coral.

Oh claro que no! Solo tenia 14 años, que se pensaba? ¿Y por que creía que este día era especial? A me parecía de lo mas común.

Me senté en mi asiento junto a mi amiga Angela, detrás de mi estaban Jessica y Paula, mis amigas. Del otro lado estaban Ben, Mike, Eric y Taylor, nuestros brutos amigos.

Aun recordaba mi primer día de clases, estaba demasiado nerviosa por conocer a niños de mi edad y con que cara me mirarían las niñas. Pero había pasado por tanta cosas terribles que había madurado lo suficiente para darme cuenta de las cosas que si valían la pena. Levante mi cabeza con orgullo al traspasar las puertas del establecimiento. Por dentro tenia un torbellino de emociones pero por fuera lo único que me delataba era mi ceño fruncido y el sudor en mi frente.

Una ola de tranquilidad se expandió de adentro hacia afuera de mi cuerpo y sonreí inconscientemente, mi hermano Jasper, donde quiera que _estuviese_ en ese momento, me ayudaba con su extraño don.

Me había despedido de Edward antes de entrar y todavía sentía sus fríos labios sobre mi mejilla, el se veía mas nervioso que yo y tenía una mirada de preocupación, a el no le gustaba nada que estuviese sola en un lugar desconocido, el quería acompañarme y hacerme sentir segura, como hacia siempre.

Aunque lo había obligado a prometer que se iría a casa sabía perfectamente que estaría trepado en algún árbol cercano, al igual que Jasper y tal vez Alice.

Mi vampírica familia era lo mejor que me podía pasar en la vida.

Mi héroe lector de mentes….Ja aun me hacía gracia imaginarme a Edward enterándose de cosas indeseadas a través de la mente, unas de los primeros días en el que pase encerrada en el cuarto rosa, todavía con miedo a mostrarme a los demás, Edward y yo nos dedicamos a conocernos mejor, mis gustos y las cosas que odiaba, los lugares con lo que soñaba visitar y demás y yo, lo atacaba con preguntas sobre el mundo sobrenatural del que formaba parte.

De ahí me enteré de sus demás habilidades, cosa que me impresionaba, estuvimos discutiendo todo otro día del por que el no podía leer mi mente, me sentí extraña al saber eso, me preguntaba si tendría algo que ver con lo que me habían hecho….

No, basta, no pensar en eso, estaba prohibido, era solo agua pasada, un oscuro secreto del que ni siquiera mi familia debía de enterarse. ESTABA DECIDIDA: ESA NOCHE NO HABIA PASADO NADA.

Lo enterraría en lo más profundo de mi mente y de ahí jamás saldría el recuerdo, el problema era que ya me lo había propuesto antes y no había funcionado, el recuerdo había salido de donde lo había encerrado.

Me había hecho varias amigas en mi primera hora, me enseñaron todos los lugares de mi nueva escuela, me cotillearon los últimos chismes y me acompañaron a todos lados.

Realmente eran muy buenas personas, mi primer día, en el que había pensado que sería un desastre resulto ser una experiencia agradable.

Y después de tanto tiempo, ya me sentía completamente segura alrededor de personas.

El resto de la mañana paso sin problemas aunque veía a Mike un poco nervioso y no tenia idea del porque.

A la hora del almuerzo me senté con mis amigas, les tenia mucha confianza y sentía que podrían guardar mis secretos aunque por el momento no tuviera ninguno, los meses que pasamos juntas nos habían unido muchísimo.

Cuando toco el timbre de salida me apresure a juntar mis cosas. Tenía una ganas locas de ver a mi héroe, el me llevaba todos los días y me iba a buscar. Los días de lluvia me esperaba en la puerta con un paraguas, cosa que me molestaba muchísimo ya que mis amigas se ponían a babear en cuanto lo veían y al día siguiente insistían en que le comente de ellas.

Cuando estaba sola me ponía a pensar en Edward con una mujer, con una compañera, me ponía triste, y no tenia idea del porque, tal vez cuando eso pasara el tendía la necesidad de irse a vivir lejos, en una enorme casa con su hermosa vampiresa.

¿Qué haría yo sin el? No le diría cuanto me afectaba si aquello llegara a pasar, le desearía toda mi suerte, luego ya vería que hacer conmigo.

Tranquilamente camine hacia la salida por los pasillos casi vacios, no me había dado cuenta de lo lento que caminaba perdida en mis pensamiento.

-¡Bella!-Alguien me llamo a mis espaldas, voltee y vi a Mike Newton trotando hacia mi.

-Hey Mike.-Le salude cuando estuvo a mi lado, estaba muy pálido y se veía agitado.

-No tuve oportunidad de decirte que te ves bonita maquillada.-Dijo, me puse colorada, ¿Mencioné que Alice había ganado?

-G-gracias.-Susurré.

-Emm...yo….quería decirte…he.-Tartamudeo rascándose la cabeza y evitando mi mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunte. Se veía como si se fuera a desmayar de un momento a otro.

-Yo...me preguntaba si querrías…ir conmigo…a…..al parque esta tarde.-Dijo mientras se ponía colorado.

Me quede de piedra y después de unos segundos mis mejillas ardieron ¿Acaso….me estaba invitando a salir?

Oh Dios mío….

¿Qué debía decirle? Era después de todo mi primera cita. ¡Pero yo no tenia idea de que hacer o que decirle! ¿No debía salir con los chicos que me atraían? Pero Mike, no me atraía en absoluto.

Por Dios que debía decirle, aceptar o no? ¿Qué perdía por intentarlo? ¿Acaso no podía ser solo una salida de amigos o para conocernos mejor? Yo creo que si…

-Emm…Mike, yo…..-No tuve tiempo ni en pensar en como dejarle claro que lo veía como un amigo cuando una mano helada que conocía bastante me tomo la muñeca y me jaló con fuerza hacia atrás.

Lo mire, Edward tenia el ceño fruncido y estaba demasiado enojado y miraba a Mike con odio.

-¡¿Y tu cuantos años te crees que tiene? ¿Cómo te atreves?-Le grito acercando sea el. Mike tembló parecía que de enserio iba a pegarle. Agarre desesperada el brazo de Edward, el no solía ser violento como para pegarle a un chiquillo pero no quería que hiciera alguna imprudencia, sabia por experiencia que era extremadamente celoso.

-Ella no esta disponible para nadie y que ni se te ocurra volver a pedirle una cita, ¿Me oíste?.-Le amenazó, Mike asintió con cara de espanto.

Antes de que pudiera intervenir Edward me jaló y salimos del edificio, me arrastro prácticamente hasta el Volvo y me metió en el asiento del copiloto, me abrocho el cinturón y rápidamente se montó y acelero hacia la salida del centro, camino a casa.

Lo mire de reojo durante todo el camino, se veía enojadísimo, no, se veía furioso, maldecía entre dientes y en algún momento me pareció oír: "Maldito niño". Su móvil no paro de sonar en su bolsillo durante todo el trayecto pero el no lo atendió y yo no me atrevía a preguntar.

¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¡Había arruinado mi primera cita! Por que aunque Mike no me gustaba de _esa_ forma pensaba aceptar su petición, quería saber lo que era una cita aunque no fuera una verdadera, ya que solo tenia 14 años y el creo que solo 15. No iba a pasar nada que una salida a solas, yo personalmente me iba a ocupar de que no pasara nada, pero claro ya no debía preocuparme, ¡Edward había dejado a mi amigo temblando!

¡Y estaba mas que segura que las pocas personas que habían presenciado la escena harían correr el chisme y ningún chico me iba a volver a invitar! No es que quisiera desesperadamente una cita pero sentía curiosidad.

Llegamos a casa y salió disparado como un cohete hacia adentro, yo me saque el cinturón y me baje refunfuñando, había adquirido algo de valor y pensaba aclararle ciertos puntos a mi queridísimo hermano.

Cuando entre oí como alguien discutía en la sala y me dirigí hacia allí.

-¡¿En que pensabas Alice? ¡Es solo una niña!-Le grito Edward a mi hermanita.

-¡¿Una niña? Va a cumplir quince años Edward por Dios, ya va siendo hora de que se relacione con los muchachos.-Le dijo ella con los brazos cruzados.

Sentados en el sofá estaban Jasper y Emmet mirando con el ceño fruncido la pelea.

-¿Muchachos? ¡Son unos malditos babosos! ¿Te crees que será solo un juego inocente? Ni te imaginas lo que tenía pensado.-Grito Edward.

¿Babosos? ¡Eran mis amigos! ¡Se estaba pasando!

-Alice creo que Edward tiene razón, todavía es demasiado pequeña.-Dijo Jasper dulcemente, supongo que para no hacerla enojar.

-¡Claro que no! Alice es la que tiene razón.-Dijo Rosalie irrumpiendo en la sala y poniéndose al lado de Alice mirando a Jasper con reproche.

-¿Si sabias que el niño la iba a invitar a salir hacia falta vestirla y maquillarla de esa forma? ¡La lanzaste de aquí como si fuera un pedazo de carne!.-Bramo Edward, cada ver mas furioso.

-¡¿Quién mierda invito a salir a mi hermanita, donde vive?-Pregunto Emmet levantándose de un salto y flexionando sus músculos. Temblé de miedo, el jamás le haría daño de enserio pero tenia mis dudas.

-¡No la mandé como si fuera un pedazo de carne! ¿Quién te crees que soy?-Grito Alice golpeando con su dedo el pecho de Edward.

Ok, la cosa se estaba saliendo de control.

-¡Por Dios Edward! ¿Te crees que Alice haría algo así si no supiera lo que hace? Es normal que a esta edad, las niñas y los niños se gusten, ¡es normal que planeen salidas y manden cartitas a los chicos! ¡Déjala madurar de una vez!-Grito Rosalie a un muy enfurecido Edward.

Yo no sabía que hacer ni de que lado ponerme, por un lado no me gustaba que mis hermanos se pusieran sobreprotectores conmigo, yo sabia lo que hacia perfectamente, tenia curiosidad sobre las citas, los muchachos y todo eso pero otro lado me molestaba que mis hermanas tomaran control sobre aquello, no necesitaba sus consejos o sus Quits de belleza para comenzar a experimentar la adolescencia.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear!-Grite para que todos me prestaran atención.

-¡Tu sube a tu cuarto estas castigada!-Grito Edward.

-¡¿Por qué?-Pregunte yo, ¿Qué tenia que ver en todo esto?

-¡Por que yo lo digo!-Me gruñó.

-¡¿Y tu quien crees que eres para castigarla?-Le gritó Rosalie. Genial aquí vamos de nuevo….

-¡Oigan pero que pasa aquí!-Dijo mi madre entrando por la puerta.

-¡Mamá!-Grite lanzándome a sus brazos, ella sonrió y me abrazo, ella era todo para mi desde la primera vez que le dije mamá y me di cuenta de lo bien que se sentía decirlo. Lo único que conocía de mi madre biológica era que me había abandonado dentro de una caja. Con Esme…todo era diferente, la amaba muchísimo y en menos tiempo del que pensaba me sentí parte de ella y de su familia, había logrado tener la madre que tanto quería.

Buena, amable, dulce, valiente, leal, cariñosa, mi mamá era perfecta.

-¿Pero que son todos esos gritos?-Dijo ella conmigo aun en sus brazos, inhale su aroma, jamás me cansaría de el, era una mezcla entre lo dulce y almendrado, fresco y puro como el cielo. Ella se reía cuando le decía que olía a cielo. Olía a libertad y hogar.

-Pregúntale a el.-Dijo Alice apuntando con un dedo a Edward.

-Pregúntale a ella.-Dijo Edward apuntando a Alice en un intento de defenderse.

Rosalie intervino y le conto lo ocurrido a mamá, luego intervino Jasper, ya que mi hermana hablaba todo a favor de las chicas.

Mi mamá dijo que en cuanto Carlisle, mi papá, llegara hablarían. Me llevo a la cocina dejando a todos los hermanos mirándose con odio y emitiendo leves gruñidos de enfado.

Hicimos la cena para mi, ya que los demás no comían, y la guarde en la nevera, pase la tarde en la cocina con mama haciendo mis deberes, en la noche me fui a cenar a la sala donde yo y mis hermanas veíamos nuestras series favoritas.

Mi mamá me mando a dormir ya que papá llegaría tarde, me di una ducha y me puse mi pijama, cuando estaba peinando mi cabello sentí el motor del Mercedes, baje corriendo las escaleras de la casa semi oscura y cuando papá entró lo abrace fuertemente, el me alzo en brazos y me beso las mejillas y yo hice lo mismo, me llevo escaleras arriba, me arropo ya que era muy tarde para que yo estuviera despierta, no me pude contener y le conté lo ocurrido a mi papá, quien como siempre se puso de mi lado, me dijo que ya era grande para tomar mis decisiones pero que debía de hacerlo con cuidado.

Me beso la frente una última vez y se fue a hablar con mis hermanos, me puse de lado y sonreí maliciosamente al pensar que mi padre les daría una reprimenda por meterse en cosas que no debían.

Después de todo, me encantaba salirme con la mía.

****

**Hola hermosas mias! como han estado? Yo estoy muy feliz, no tendre colegio durante cuatro dias! yeah!**

**Le quiero agradecer muchisimo a Tamara Cohen, quien tubo un hermoso gesto y me ha hecho como regalo una portada para este fic. MUCHAS GRACIAS CARIÑO.**

**Para las que quieren pasar a verlo pueden hacerlo, el link esta en mi perfil, que ya lo he modificado :)**

**Estoy tan feliz que les propongo hacer una locura que se me ocurrio anoche: Pues, como siempre me dio curiosidad saber de donde venia cada una y como son y al mismo tiempo hace rato que quiero escribir un one-shoot se me dio por hacerles unas preguntitas para conocerlas un poco mas y sacar ideas para escribir, les agradeceria mucho que lo hicieran:**

**1)¿De que pais y provincia/estado son?**

**2)¿Cual es su pareja de Twilight favorita?**

**3)¿Que raiting quisieran que tubiese el one-shoot? (K, T, M)**

**4)Si tubiesen que elegir entre estos generos ¿Cual seria?: Drama, Terror o Fantasticas.**

**5)¿Que final se imaginan para este fic?**

**Ok, ya no las molesto mas jeje. Ah solo lo ultimo que seguro les va a gustar: el proximo dia de pubicacion lo eligen ustedes, si, leyeron bien, ustedes eligen el proximo dia de publicacion! Que tal?**

**Merezco sus reviews?**

**Saluditos :P**


	19. Chapter 19:Dia dificil

..."**Niña de mi alma"...**

.

.

.

...CAP.19: Día agitado

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos tanto como el cansancio me lo permitía, la luz brillaba sobre mi cabeza y parpadeè en un intento de acostumbrarme a la diferencia que experimentaban mis ojos, mi cuerpo temblaba por el frio que sentía.

Mire hacia un lado tratando de alejar mis ojos de esa molesta luz brillante, estaba recostada encima de algo duro y helado, de ahí del porque tenía frio, en una pequeña mesita a mi lado, sobre una mantita azul, un objeto en especial llamo mi atención, mejor dicho dos: unas tijeras y una jeringa cargada con un líquido extraño.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago y atreviendo mi vista mas allá pude observar la tan conocida mesa negra con todas las porquerías de hospital sucias de sangre seca.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me dieron ganas de vomitar, otra vez no, pensé aterrada. ¿Por qué todas las cosas malas me tenían que pasar a mí? ¿Por qué justamente esto tenía que volver a pasarme?

Intente levantarme de donde fuese que estuviese recostada, los azulejos blancos que cubrían toda la habitación me distrajeron por unos segundos antes de bajar mi vista y encontrarme amarrada a aquella camilla y solo con mi ropa interior blanca puesta.

Las lágrimas calentaron mis congeladas mejillas y gemí levemente, intentando no gritar por si atraía la atención de quien sea que me hubiese traído a aquel horrible lugar, aunque ya tenía una leve sospecha de quien se trataba.

Justo como me lo había prometido, no me iba a dejar en paz…

Gire la cabeza hacia otro lado para ver una camilla junto a mí, un cadáver reposaba tranquilo en silencio cubierto con una sábana blanca manchada levemente con sangre de un color rojo intenso que contrastaba con la blancura de la manta.

Intenté levantarme de aquella tortura pero las correas de cuero estrangulaban mis manos y mis tobillos…

Cuando estuve a punto de recordar lo último que había pasado antes de llegar allí una puerta de madera situada a un costado se abrió de repente, dirigí mi vista a la oscuridad que se filtraba desde el otro lado y alguien me regalo una sonrisa traviesa y llena de malas intenciones….

Con un fuerte jadeo volví a la realidad, mi frente estaba perlada de leves gotas de sudor y me sentía acalorada debajo de las mantas de mi gran cama.

Malditas pesadillas….

Me levante perezosamente y aun con lagrimas bajando por mis ojos me fui al baño a lavarme la cara. En cuanto regrese encendí la luz de un pequeño velador de noche junto a mi cama, la luz amarillenta ilumino algunos rincones más oscuros y pude respirar en paz, sacudí levemente la cabeza para quitarme los restos de la pesadilla.

Me tumbe de lado y cuando casi estaba por caer nuevamente en la inconsciencia un cuerpo duro y helado se recostó detrás mío y me acaricio la cara con sus manos de hielo.

-Edward…-Susurre, sabiendo gracias a su aroma exquisito a un perfume único e irremplazable de que era el de quien se trataba.

Mi amigo, mi héroe, mi hermano…

-¿Has tenido otra pesadilla?-Susurro en voz bien baja. Asentí con la cabeza y el beso mi mejilla dulcemente deslizando su nariz sobre ella, me sonrojé, siempre que hacia eso me hacia recordar cuando me había dicho que tan apetitoso era mi aroma.

-Calma, no es real, vuelve a dormir, yo me quedare contigo.-Me prometió, mi cuerpo se relajo instintivamente al escuchar que se quedaría conmigo, amaba eso, era tan paciente y cariñoso conmigo…

Respire su aroma y sentí segura, volvió a besarme y me cubrió bien con las mantas.

No quería sentirme cansada en el Instituto así que deje que sus brazos me apretasen contra su pecho y mientras el cantaba mi dulce nana suavemente fui abandonando mi conciencia en su pétreos brazos, dejando la pesadilla atrás, como un acto pasado de mi vida….porque eso era lo que había sido….

…..

Me pase bostezando la gran parte de la mañana en el Instituto, la maldita pesadilla que tanto se repetía últimamente me había visitado una vez más en la noche, a pesar de los besos y caricias reconfortantes de mi héroe.

Alice había colocado un poco de corrector debajo de mis ojos por que según ella se veían mal, a mi verdaderamente me daba igual, y luego aplico un poco de sombre de verde oscuro sobre mis parpados para que no se notasen hinchados, pero como siempre no se pudo resistir y me dijo que debía de combinarlo con un labial, insistió e insistió hasta que tuve qua captar si no corría peligro de llegar tarde a clases.

En la hora del almuerzo me senté con mis amigas y con mis amigos, era muy afortunada de haberlos conocido.

Comenzamos a charlar de cosas que se nos iban pasando por la mente, ellas querían organizar una salida de chicas, aunque yo no estaba tan segura de aquello ya que a mí no me dejarían ir sola a ningún lado.

Mientras trabamos de organizar algo que estuviéramos seguras de que nuestros padres aceptarían la puerta de entrada se abrió de repente y entro nuestra peor pesadilla.

-Oh genial aquí viene la bruja.-Susurro Jesica contra la servilleta pero lo suficientemente alto para que todas nosotras lo oyésemos y largásemos una pequeña carcajada.

Lee, Samantha y Connie se abrían paso entre la multitud con sus camisetas escotadas y su pantalones terriblemente ajustados, dudaba que pudiesen respirar con aquello, en el medio de las tres estaba la reina del drama; Lauren.

La rubia teñida nos busco con la mirada y al vernos se dirigió hacia nosotras y nos sonrió inquisidora mente a propósito. Rodé los ojos y suspiré cansada de verdad que no estaba de humos para pelear, por muy creída que se creyese.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si aquí están el grupo de las sarnosas.-Dijo Lauren engreída, rechine los dientes, no era violenta pero mi instinto de niña de calle era más fuerte que cualquier otro, me habían educado diferente a cualquier otra de ellas y lo que más me importaba era el respeto.

-¿Por qué no te largas pequeña molesta?-Dijo enojada Ángela, ella era demasiado tímida y buen educada como para dar algún insulto mayor que eso, apreté los puños debajo de la mesa, estaba en uno de mis días hormonales….

-¿Y quién te hablo a ti cuatro ojos?-Contesto la muy….

-¡Ya cállate y lárgate zorra!-Explotò Jesica.

-¿Por qué no te callas tu gordita?-Contraatacó Lauren, su sequito de rubias tenidas permaneciendo en silencio.

-¡Basta ya!-Dije tratando de no levantar la voz, a esta altura los estudiantes de mesas cercanas nos estaban observando con curiosidad, lo que faltaba era que se pusieran a apostar.

-¿Te das cuenta que siempre te metes donde no te llaman?-Dijo dirigiendo se a mí. Mis mejillas ardieron.

-Ya vete y déjanos tranquilas.-Conteste apretando los dientes. Ugh me sacaba de quicio.

-Yo si fuera tú no me metería en problemas, no baya a ser que los Cullen se cansen de ti y te dejen de nuevo donde te encontraron: en la calle.-Grito prácticamente en mi cara. Me levante de un salto.

-¡No insultes a mi familia!-Le grite en la cara, con orgullo dije la palabra "familia".

-Ja como si fuera realmente tuya, ¿Quién quería a una sucia chiquilla como tu? Te aprovechas de los buenos que son ¡Solo lo hacen por obligación no te quieren!-Ok ese fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

No lo pensé, simplemente actué y agarre con fuerza sus cabellos teñidos y los zarandee con fuerza, ella también intento agarrarme y con éxito comenzó a jalarme de los pelos como lo hacía yo.

Sus amigas estaban chillando y con la boca abierta, en cambio mis amigas Jesica y Paula gritaban victoriosas, incentivando la pelea, no las culpaba por no separarnos, en realidad tenían un espíritu libre y rabioso, además de todo y o no quería que nos separaran era hora de darle una buena lección a Lauren. Ya no la soportaba mas, desde que había puesto un pie en el Instituto mi primer día de clases que no había parado en dudar hacerme la vida imposible.

_Flash Back_

Entre al Instituto con mi respiración agitada. Mí cabello estaba mojado ya que afuera llovía torrencialmente.

Era mi segunda semana en la escuela y hasta ahora me había ido de maravilla, pero no podía evitar sentirme vulnerable en cuanto traspasaba la puerta, aun sentía unos ojos curiosos sobre mí como si fuese un bicho raro.

Por suerte ya tenía amigas oficiales y eran extremadamente buenas conmigo, agradecía aquello, porque gracias a ellas habían hecho de mis primeros días lo más cómodos posibles.

Me hubiera dado muchísima vergüenza perderme de camino a la biblioteca si no fuera por ellas. Poco a poco me fui sintiendo más cómoda que antes y había memorizado todos mis horarios así no tendría que estar mirando a cada rato el papel que me había dado la secretaria.

Me metí en el baño y luego de hacer mis necesidades humanas me mire en el espejo y mientras me lavaba las manos oí la puerta abrirse de golpe y varias chicas que entraban riendo.

Me quede quieta un minuto hasta que ellas se pusieron a un lado de donde yo estaba y comenzaban a peinarse y maquillarse. Las tres teñidas y Lauren parecían no notar que yo estaba allí lavándome las manos.

Me seque y en cuanto iba a voltear para salir la oí:

-Hey tu.-Grito Lauren, no quería ser maleducada, bueno….no quería ser una cobarde así que me dí la vuelta y la mire.

-¿Tu eres la nueva Cullen?-Dijo mirándome por el espejo mientras pintaba los labios de un rojo sangre.

Trague pesado no me gustaba esa charla en particular, me hacia sentir como si n fuera parte de mi familia, ellos se habían esforzado mucho para hacerme sentir bien con ellos, especialmente Edward….

-Emm si…-Conteste apenas.

-Humm.-Contesto ella, mirándome de arriba a abajo con asco. No reaccione de mala forma simplemente sentí mis ojos llenándose de lagrimas, no solo era el echo de que mi familia era mi punto débil sino que esta última semana había estado demasiado sensible emocionalmente. Me voltee para salir justo cuando ella hablo de nuevo:

-¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación aprovecharse de la gente?-Se acerco a mi y sus amigas la siguieron, acorralándome contra la pared.-Mira tu puedes convencer a toda la escuela, a todo el pueblo si eso es lo que quieres, pero a mi no me engañas, intentas parecer dulce y tierna junto a todos pero te digo que a mi no me convences.-Dijo cerca de mi. Basta, pensé cerrando los ojos, no tenia idea de cuando dolía aquello…

-Se que inventas todo eso, ¿Te gusta que te tengan lastima, ese es tu plan? Pues te digo que eres muy estúpida como para creerte que en verdad una familia de tan buen nivel como los Cullen podrían cuidar de ti.-Contesto osca. Mis lagrimas me caían por las mejillas. Eso era exactamente lo que yo pensaba de mi antes de integrarme a mi familia, eso era lo que sentía. Y una vez que lo había superado casi por completo, ella tenia que venir y refregármelo en la cara.

-Ten mucho cuidado, eres su nuevo juguete, pero veras que todo juguete tiene su fecha de expiración, ¿Extrañas el Orfanato? Pues no te preocupes que no falta mucho tiempo para que regreses.-Empujo mi hombro y sin mas se fue, dejándome tirada en el piso, llorando, temblando, con la agonía en el pecho.

El timbre de la primera hora sonó, pero no me levante, oculte la cara en el suelo. Si, definitivamente, había sido mala idea venir.

Unos brazos de hierro me levantaron y a una velocidad que parecía imposible me llevaron hasta el coche. Abrí los ojos y Edward limpio mi lagrimas con sus fríos dedos.

-Lo siento ángel…-Susurro dolido, no le di tiempo a decir mas y me eche a llorar en su hombro.

Esa chica fue parte de mis pesadillas aquella noche….

_Fin del Flash Back_

La jalee con fuerza, mis ojos veían rojo y apenas si sentí cuando todos en la cafetería hicieron un circulo gritando y chiflando como locos.

Sentí como sus extensiones cedían y ella al notarlo jaló con mas fuerza el mío y este cedió un poco, con mucho dolor, ya me estaba aburriendo, solté una mano y la cerré en un puño para impactárselo en la boca y hacer que esta me soltara de inmediato.

Ja, buen golpe!

Un poco de sangre se le escapó del labio, me sentía un poco apenada de que las cosas terminaran así, en realidad había pensado en ignorarla para siempre ya que no quería que nadie viera esa faceta de mi misma, me sentí sucia y avergonzada, yo no necesitaba defenderme de esa manera, no era así como me había criado mi mamá y mi papá.

Me la quede mirando como lloriqueaba en el suelo, no tendría que haber echo eso, era solo una pobre criatura inmadura e insoportable, baya a saber como la había tratado la vida que fuese de esa forma.

Desperté de mi nube cuando la mano del director me rodeo el brazo…

Oh Dios, que problema…

….

Enterré mis manos en mi cabello mientras el director Greene marcaba el numero de mi casa por teléfono, Lauren estaba en la enfermería, también habían llamado a sus padres, pero sinceramente no me interesaba, para mi era la primera vez que metía la pata de esa forma.

Retorcí mis manos en mi vientre, sentada frente al escritorio del director, quien esperaba paciente a que contestaran.

El sudor se resbalo por mi frente en grandes gotas cuando lo oí habla:

-Buenos días, ¿Hablo con la casa Cullen?-Pregunto el, trague pesado, no podía oír lo que decían en la otra línea ni tampoco quien había atendido.

-Buenos días señora Cullen, lamento molestarla le habla el director Greene del instituto de Forks.-Aclaro el. Cada vez mas cerca de la verdad, ¿Cómo reaccionaría mi madre?

-No se preocupe solo quería informarle acerca de una situación que ha pasado hoy con Isabella.- Ouch, que usara mi nombre completo solo lo hacía más aterrador.

-Pues al parecer estuvo involucrada en una riña entre chicas a la hora del almuerzo, ella golpeo a otra compañera y le sangro el labio.-Ja Ja "Compañera", si como no…

-No se preocupe que Isabella se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, solo quería informarle personalmente sobre la situación y que la señorita Cullen estará suspendida dos días. No, no se preocupe que hemos tomado las mismas medidas con la otra señorita, no se preocupe, esta bien, muchas gracias. Que tenga un buen día. Adios.-Corto la llamada y se acomodo los anteojos.

-Muy bien Isabella puedes marcharte, espero que halla sido suficiente y no vuelva a ocurrir.-Dijo mirándome a través de los vidrios.

-N-no, claro que no.-Tartamudee. Salí tropezando hacia mi clase de matemáticas, estaba muy avergonzada, ¿Cómo se sentiría mi mamá al respecto? Por otro lado estaba lleno de odio, la maldita de Lauren fue la que había comenzado….

Leves silbidos y aplausos me recibieron en cuanto trapace la puerta, sonreí apenas mientras la profesora los callaba.

El resto del día me pareció pasar volando en comparación a como había sido la mañana, casi a la hora de salida recibí un mensaje de texto del celular que me había regalado Edward en cuanto entre al Instituto.

"_Necesitas un castigo se__ñ__orita boxeadora, iremos a Seattle, la raz__ó__n: _

_¡PREPARACION PARA TUS 15 A__Ñ__OS! Te espero en la puerta, sin rechistar…._

_Te quiero!_

_Alice "_

Suspire en medio de una sonrisa, por mi parte me merecía un castigo terrible, ¿Qué mejor que mi hermana Alice para ello?

Al tocar la campana, demasiado pronto para mi gusto, guarde mis cosas con pesadez y Salí hacia el exterior, Mike y los chicos me saludaron al pasar.

Aun recordaba cuando semanas atrás Mike me había invitado a salir, y Edward se había puesto como loco, ahora el estaba mejor y yo me había disculpado con mi amigo, quien no intento nada mas después de eso.

Afuera el aire estaba frio y caían unas leves gotas de llovizna, corrí un poco, con precaución, por miedo a resbalarme, y entre en el Volvo de Edward.

Esperaba encontrármelo a el, rescatándome de mi hermana, pero no…

La manchita pequeña con cabellos negros me sonreía donde se suponía que debía de estar mi héroe, suspire, a Alice no se le escapaba nada…

-¿Estas lista?-Pregunto llena de júbilo.

-Ni un poquito.-Le conteste, aun seguía un tanto agotada por las pesadillas de anoche.

En el largo camino Alice me pidió detalles de lo que había ocurrido con Lauren, al principio se puso muy enojada al oír como nos había insultado esa estúpida y luego, cuando le relate la parte de la pelea no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes. Sabia que estaba mal pero yo me reí con ella.

Al llegar me arrastro a una enorme tienda de telas, y que parecía muy cara, en otras circunstancias me habría dado un infarto al ver los precios pero después de tanto tiempo como familia me estaba acostumbrando, pero no quería decir que no me sorprendiera.

-Ok, mira, elegiremos algunos colores que combinen o solo unos en diferentes ganas y comenzare a diseñar la decoración.-Dijo sacando de su bolso una libreta de dibujo y un lápiz, luego de que entramos en enorme lugar.-Estaba pensando en una decoración bien natural, solo con telas en su mayor cantidad, ¿Te parece?.-Pregunto.

-Emm si.-Conteste apenas, no quería que gastase mucho dinero para sola una fiesta, además imaginar la casa decorada plenamente con telas me daba vértigo, si por metro tenía ese precio…

-Ok, iremos viendo los colores y las texturas, y también para tu vestido, luego con Rose iremos a una casa de electrónica por una bola disco y unas luces del color correspondiente para que ilumine desde el piso hasta las escaleras y las paredes, eso le dará un buen efecto.-Dijo casi para si misma mientras comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos repletos de telas, conmigo a rastras.

Luego de cuatro largas y exhaustivas horas, ya teníamos casi todo listo, habíamos comenzado con la tela para el vestido, después de luchar con mi hermana e insistirle y rogarle que quería un vestido corto ella acepto, lo elegí blanco y ella comenzó a hacer un boceto en su libreta hasta que quedó satisfecha, le hice hacer unos arreglos y entre las dos terminamos de diseñar e vestido, elegimos telas de diferentes texturas para darle "efecto", según la pequeña Alice.

Luego continuamos con una parte de la decoración, ella insistió en un color así que instintivamente dije el azul, ella quedo satisfecha ya que había bastantes cosas con ese color y después de muchas gasas, sedas, encajes y tules de ese color pagamos…bueno Alice pago…y con el coche de Edward hasta el tope regresamos a casa.

Dormite durante todo el camino y cuando llegue a casa me puse nuevamente nerviosa, tenía que hablar con mamá y papá por lo que había ocurrió hoy en el Instituto. Ayude a Alice con las bolsas y mientras ella corría llamando a Rosalie hacia su habitación yo camine con mi mochila hasta la sala donde una pequeña luz amarillenta salía desde allí.

En un parpadeo Edward me rodeo con sus pétreos brazos y yo me ablande contra su pecho.

Lo había extrañado todo el día y con los acontecimientos de hoy me hacia extrañarlo aun mas.

-¿Cómo estas?- Preguntó en un susurro mientras me apartaba y me besaba las mejillas que se sonrojaron al instante.

-Estoy bien Edward.-Le conteste cansada, tenía mucho sueño, el me miro preocupado y con sus manos aparto el pelo del costado de mi frente rebelando un pequeño rayón provocado por las uñas de Lauren. El frunció el seño y soltó un gruñido desde lo profundo de su pecho, haciéndome pegar un brinco en el lugar, me había tomado desprevenida, no me esperaba esa reacción.

-¿Qué demonios te hicieron?-Pregunto enojado mientras besaba con extrema suavidad la zona herida.

-No es nada, no me duele, estoy bien.-Intente tranquilizarlo pero mi voz se oyó débil.

-No me mientas, no me gusta que lo hagas. Puede que no te duela, al menos por fuera, pero tus ojos estan tristes, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?ó a insistir. Se me escaparon unas lagrimas sin querer en cuanto recordé los insultos de Lauren.

-Es una perra insensible.-Dije sollozando, no me importaba haber sido grosera, estaba demasiado triste.

-Ya cariño ya.- Dijo el reconfortándome entre sus brazos.

Respire profundo tratando de olvidar los sucesos del pasado, me llevó hacia la sala y me dejo en el sofá junto a el. Mientas secaba mis lagrimas mi madre entro en la sala.

-¡Mami!-Grite saltando a sus brazos, me sentía muy feliz de verla y su sonrisa me había demostrado la falsedad de mis malos pensamientos sobre ella enojada.

No acurrucamos en otro de las sofás y mi mamá acarició mi cabello cariñosamente.

-¿Me contaras lo que ocurrió hoy en la escuela?-Pregunto dulcemente, respire profundo.

-En mi defensa puedo decir que no comencé, ella solo vino y nos comenzó a insultar.-Dije cruzándome de brazos para que mis manos no temblaran.

-Pero eso no era razón para golpearla.-Dijo sabiamente mi madre.

-Lo se pero nos insulto.-Proteste haciendo un pucherito.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-Pregunto mi mamá sin abandonar su dulce tono.

-Pues…-Antes de empezar ya se me caían las lagrimas.-..Dijo que, ustedes no me querían que solo tenían la obligación de cuidarme porque eran muy buenos.-Susurre con la vista baja y la garganta apretada, sin duda, como me lo había imaginado, decirlo fue cien veces peor que pensarlo…

-Oh Dios! ¿Eso dijo?-Contesto mi madre con una mano en su pecho, asentí con la cabeza.

-Oh cariño.-Dijo apretándome contra sus brazos y me permití derramar más lagrimas.-Mi niña pequeña, tranquila amor mío, son solo mentiras torpes ya lo debería saber, tu solo haz oídos sordos.-Me reconforto ella.

No me avergoncé en mojar la camisa de mi madre con mis lagrimas que parecían multiplicarse, podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para vivir en la calle, pelear contra pandillas de chicas y defenderme con navajas, pero sin duda mi familia era mi talón débil.

-No vuelvas a cruzarte con ella, y si eso llega a ocurrir tienes que decírmelo a mi o al director y arreglaremos los problemas. No vuelvas a golpearla.-Me advirtió mi madre cuando ya me hube calmado, asentí con la cabeza con una sonrisa, no sabia sido tan malo como pensaba….

Mi mamá fue a prepararme una rica cena y en cuanto atravesó la puerta Edward ya estaba entrando y se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Me preguntó rodeando mi cintura con su brazo y acercándome a su rostro, a su perfecto rostro.

Beso mi nariz suavemente y me dieron vueltas la cabeza, no tenia idea del porque, pero con todos me pasaba los mismo, bueno en realidad con Edward me pasaba mas seguido. Debía ser por su irresistible aroma vampírico.

No se alejo, en cambio volvió a acercarse mas y me beso la comisura de la boca. Me sonrojé con violencia. ¡Por Dios! ¿Que me ocurría? ¡Parecía una colegiala llena de hormonas y….enamorada!

-Me encanta como se te junta la sangre en las mejillas. Te hace ver adorable.-Confeso en un susurro.

-Edward…-Dije bajito sonrojándome aun mas.

-Ángel….-Contesto el.

Un fuerte golpe como a una puerta abrirse me hizo saltar del regazo Edward y mirar la entrada de la sala. La pequeña Alice junto con Rosalie y las telas que habíamos comprado con una enorme libreta y un libro de fotos se abrieron paso por los sillones y desparramaron las cosas en la mesa.

-Ven aquí Bells.-Me llamo mi hermosa hermana de cabellos de oro.

Edward tenso sus brazos alrededor de mi y yo, medio refunfuñando, me levante de sus brazos pero….¡No pude!

Mi héroe me retenía con mucha fuerza, no demasiada, pero si la suficiente para que no me pudiese mover ni un solo musculo.

Lo mire con la pregunta en mi rostro pero el no me miraba, pero si sonrió picaramente, y así comenzamos la lucha.

Yo intentando escapar y el sosteniéndome para que no escapase. Había extrañado tanto ese juego.

No me había dado del cuento que había pasado hasta que mi mamá llego con mi pasta para la cena. Una vez que retara a mi hermano para que me soltase, jadeando, sudando y con las piernas temblando me senté bien en el sillón a comer mi cena.

Mi madre me limpio al frente sudada con su helada mano mientras comía desesperadamente, quemándome la lengua, tenía mucha hambre y estaba delicioso.

Pero la tranquilidad no duro demasiado ya que a los dos segundos, en cuanto Edward me soltó, mis hermanas me abordaron frente mío, del otro lado de la mesa, acomodando todas las cosas que habían traído.

-Muy bien Bella, en cuanto termines debo tomarte las medidas para comenzar a hacer el vestido.-Dijo Alice abriendo su libreta.

-¡¿Ya?-Pregunte atónita atragantándome con la comida por un momento.-Pero si falta un mes.-Le conteste.

-Eso ya lo se, estamos atrasadas.-Dijo ignorándome.

-Mañana iré a comprar las luces para iluminar los rincones, las escaleras y las paredes.-Dijo Rosalie.-¿De que color las prefieres?-Iba a contestar pero me interrumpió antes de que abriera la boca.-Yo pensaba en tonos azules y violáceos y solo unas pocas blancas, ya sabes para tu gran entrada.-

-¡¿Qué?-Grite espantada.-Claro que no, no habrá ninguna gran entrada, estaré esperando a los invitados debajo.-Dije con la boca llena de comida.

-Oh vamos Bella, no es tan malo ya te permití que el vestido fuera corto y no muy enorme ahora lo demás debe de ser como en una fiesta normal.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya es demasiado que te haya permitido hacer la fiesta Alice, no hará ninguna gran entrada.-Proteste apartando la mirada, tenia la mala costumbre de cuando me enojaba mis lagrimas se derramaban.

-¿Pero por que no? Estarás hermosa.- Insistió mi pequeña hermana.

-Alice….-Suspire tratando de encontrar las palabras para que me comprendiera.-Me da mucha vergüenza.-Dije sonrojándome.

-¡Nada de eso! Es la excusa mas pobre que pudiste dar. Habrá gran entrada y punto.-Dijo molesta. Oh genial.

-Yo ya tengo el diseño del pastel, porque me imaginaba que te ibas a quejar de que era muy grande así que yo ya lo he elegido solo falta el color y nada mas.-Dijo Rosalie.- También tenemos el menú reservado.-Agrego sonriendo, dejando a la vista sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

-Y abra baile padre e hija.-Dijo Alice botando en su sitio. Suspire.

-¿Lo han estado planeando todo a mis espaldas verdad?-Les pregunte, aunque sonó mas como una afirmación.

Ambas sonrieron y confirmaron mis dudas. Este mes sería realmente largo…

**Hola niñas, primero que nada, gracias a todas por responder a las preguntas de mi cuestionario, mm, es interesante sus gustos, ya me estoy pensando el tema del one-shoot.**

**La mayoria queria que publicara prontito asi que aqui les traigo el segundo capi de esta semana, esta sin corregir, asi que disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografia pero en verdad no tube tiempo y no lo tendre hasta la semana que viene asi que quedara asi :s**

**Espero leerlas.**

**Merezco algun review?**

**Saluditos :P  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20:La chica nueva

..."**Niña de mi alma"...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

CAP.20: La chica nueva

.

.

.

.

Tiempo después…

Estaba soñando, no recordaba exactamente de quéiba, pero el molesto pitido del despertadormeanunció que tenía que levantarme, pero… Estaba cansadísima, así que estiré el brazo y manoteé el molesto aparato hasta que se cayó al suelo y dejó de sonar.

"Que descanse en paz…"

Me acurruqué en la cama como si fuera un capullo y me dispuse a dormirme de nuevo. En verdad estaba cansada y no tenía ni pizca de ganas de ir a la escuela.

Yo creo que solo pasaron treinta segundos cuando una "personita" vino a molestarme;¿no bastaba el maldito reloj?

—¡Bella! ¿Piensas quedarte en la cama en un día tan especial como este? — Dijo Alice quitándome las sábanas de encima. Oh, mierda, hacía frío.

— ¡Alice basta! — Le dije volviendo a tirar las sábanas para cubrirme.

— Vamos, Bella durmiente es hora de levantarse.— dijo abriendo las cortinas y dejando que entrase la claridad de un nuevo y aburrido día.

— Mmm, no quiero — protesté,como si fuera una niña pequeña.

— Puesquerrás por las buenas o por las malas — dijo abriendo mi enorme ropero y eligiendo la ropa de hoy. Era bastante tozuda con eltema de la moda.

De mala gana me levanté y medio corriendo para no tomar fr**í**o me metí en la ducha. La puerta estaba abierta y mi pequeña hermanita entró con unos jeans oscuros de tiro bajo, una camisa de seda azul con una chaqueta negra a juego y… unpar de botas marrones hasta la rodilla.

Dejé de enjabonarme para ver fijamente las botas, se parecían tanto a las mías**…**

Obviamente, no eran las mías, probablemente las originales ya estaban en el basurero hechas pedazos. Al principio no quería tirarlas, pero mi madre me convenció de que era lo mejor, de que debía dejar atrás esa etapade mi vida, así que le hice caso porque después de todo ella ten**í**a razón. Tiré, con mucho dolor, mis botas, mi preciada navaja, mi mochila y la ropa que tenía.

Fue difícil, más de lo que esperaba, habia cosas de las que nopude despegarme.

Terminémi baño rápidamente y me vestí con la ropa que me había dado Alice, pero no me puse la chaqueta. Tomé mi mochila, la dejé en la puerta y me dirigí a mi armario. Debajo de unos zapatos había un cajón semi escondido; dentro estaban las cosas que no había podido tirar.

Sonreí en cuanto mi mirada captó un objeto en particular**:** allí estaba. Era solo una vieja tabla con cuatro ruedas pintarrajeadas, pero para, era mucho más que eso. Junto a mi patineta había una chaqueta negra, ahora limpia, con estampado de print animal en la parte de adentro.

La tomé entre mis manos, se sentía suave. Miles de recuerdos me invadieron**:** tantas peleas, robos, lágrimas, horribles accidentes,tanto dolor y tristeza… Edward… Pero por otro lado, recordé la seguridad que me traía esa prenda, no era tan tímida e inocente conmi campera puesta: con ella podia hacer en especial la necesitaba más que nunca.

Me la puse: quedaba perfecta. Miré mi reflejo en el espejoy noté que las mangas ya no me iban grandes: me quedaban perfectas, y me veía bien. Se ajustaba a mi ya desarrollada figura, y no es que tuviera un cuerpo de infarto como el de Rosalie, pero desde que ten**í**a trece años ya había cambiado cabello estaba más largo, yo estaba m**á**s alta. Mi vientre se había reformado para dejar paso a una cintura, no perfecta, pero me hacía parecer mujer, mis pechos y mi trasero habían crecido; para míno demasiado, pero había una marcada diferencia.

Mi chaquetanegra resaltaba mi figura, no me veía andrajosa ni nada por el estilo: se me veía bien y me hacía sentir orgullosa, fuerte,poderosa.

Miré mi cabello, atado a una coleta. No combinaba con lo que llevaba puesto, así que me lo solté y me lo despeinéun poco. Dios mío… Me veía tan diferente, tan como… en el pasado.

Sonreí maliciosamente, recordando todas las travesuras hechas por mi macabra mente.

Tomé mi mochila y me la colgué en el hombro, como hacía antes. No sabía porque había pasado tanto tiempo intentando ser otra que no era yo misma. Esos vestiditos estúpidos, el cabello recogido, el maquillaje… No es que no me hubiese gustado, amaba a Alice por hacerme sentir todas esas cosas y por todos los cambios de look a los que me sometió, pero era solo algo que tenía que experimentar, no algo que necesitaba.

La antigua yo había vuelto y la sentía más fuerte que nunca…

Me había encantado tener esas peleas de hermanas con Alice con respecto a la ropa, me encantaba sentirme una muñequita fina y de porcelana. Me hacía sentir bella pero no me hacía sentir segura. Al tener puesta mi chaquetame sentía más capaz de poder expresarme con seguridad, y no es que no lo hiciera, pero últimamente me estaba guardando cosas importantes.

Bajé las escaleras deslizándome por el barandal de esta, llegué al piso intacta y entré corriendo a la cocina. Mi madreme miró con curiosidad cuando la salud**é** y Alice frunció su boquita, como si se estuviese aguantando las ganas de decirme unas cuantas cosas, se levantó de golpe y salió como un rayo.

No sabía qué planeaba, pero nada bueno seguro.

— Hey— saludé a mi hermano Emmet cuando entró en la cocina.

— Hey a ti, enana.— dijo revolviéndome el pelo, pero no preocupé en peinármelo.

Cuando casiestaba terminando de desayunar volvió a entrar mi hermanita muy contenta y con algo detrás de las espalda. Me sonrió y me mostró lo que tenía.

Casi me atraganto…

— ¿Hoy,Alice? — Le pregunté asustada. Ella asintió sonriendo pícara.

…

— ¡Mike! — Le llamé mientras iba a mi clase de Biología**. **

Él se dio la vuelta en el acto al oír que yo lo llamaba, me miró y se acercó a mí sonriente. Suspiré, solo le faltaba mover la cola.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? — Dijo estando a mi lado.

No me pasó por alto que miró justamente en el escote de mi blusa. Bueno, los hombre eran todos iguales, Rose siempre me lo decía…

— Mmm, nada solo… toma — dije tendiéndole la invitación de mi cumpleaños.

Casi me había dado un infartocuando Alice me las había dado en la mañana. No me agradaba nada ir por todo el instituto repartiendo invitaciones. Si por mi fuerano se hubiera enterado nadie de mi cumpleaños, pero Alice era tan, tan insistente. Había planeado dárselas a Jessica y a Paula y que se encargaran pero mi hermanita, la pitufina, fue más rápida que yo y me lo prohibió rotundamente. Solo esperaba que esta tortura terminase pronto, no me gustaba que todos se enteraran de mi cumpleaños y me felicitaran**.** ¡No me gustaba! ¡Me convertía en el centro de la atención!

— Oh, gracias, Bella — dijo Mike sacándome de mis pensamientos—.Emm…¿Tengo que llevar traje? — preguntó.

— Sí, mi hermana dice que será todo elegante, así que sí** — **dije un tanto incómoda recordando la discusión sobre "mi gran entrada".

— Está bien, supongo que… tendré que conseguir uno. Bueno, nos vemos — dijo dandose la vueltay yéndose con los demás.

Bufé, mirémi mochila y me alegré de que ya no quedaran invitaciones por repartir. Me había llevado casi todo el día pero por fin la misión de hoy estaba cumplida, no quedaba mucho para mi fiesta y decir que estaba nerviosísima era decir poco.

La habitación de Alice estaba hasta el techo de cosas para mis quince años. La semana pasada se había dedicado a hacer mi vestido y a comprar los "zapatos perfectos para matar a Bella". Después de horas y horas de mi tiempo libre para modelar y que Alice reformara el condenado vestido me había mostrado los zapatos que llevaría puestos**.** "En tus sueños",le había contestado en cuanto los sacó de la caja, ¡eran altísimos!¡Tenía miedohasta deprobármelos! Podía trepar muros, paredes y asaltar negocios, pero no podía caminar en tacones altos.

Como es muy típico de ella me obligó a ponérmelos y a caminar por toda la casa. Como es muy típico de mí, acepté.

Todavía me dolían los pies después de dicha odisea y me faltaba practicar. De solo pensar en esos zapatitos plateados dolía el estómago.

Llegu**é** tarde a mi clase de biología y el profesor me dio una reprimenda enfrente a toda la clase y yo, roja como un tomate, me fui a sentar en mi lugar. Yo me sentaba sola, por eso me sorprendió ver a alguien sentado en el lugar a mi izquierda, que normalmente estaba vacío.

La miré una chica, alta y delgada, de tez morena, ojos oscuros al igual que su cabello recortado hasta la barbilla. Era extraña y diferente, pero era muy bonita y traía una sonrisa radiante y amable, así que antes de conocerla siquiera ya sabía que me caía bien.

Me senté en mi sitio y nos miramos al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa.

— Hola — dijo ella con voz suave.

— Hola. ¿Eres nueva? — Pregunté.

— Sí… ¿No lo sabías? — Parecía sorprendida— .Todo el instituto está hablando de mí, ¿no los escuchaste? — No parecía molesta ni avergonzada de que todos hablara de ella. Recordé mi primer día, no me había resultado tan bien como a ella…

— No, es que estoy repartiendo las invitaciones para mi cumpleaños y estuve distraída todo el día — no me molestaba compartirlo con ella, parecía demasiado buena, tal ve**z** podría invitarla.

— Oh sí, te entiendo**.** ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? — Preguntó.

— El trecede septiembre ¿Te gustaría venir? –Bueno,ya no lo tendría que pensar, acababa de invitarla.

— Emm… no quiero molestar — dijo mirando hacia otro lado, vayaesta chica era demasiado tierna.

— No, claro que no, no te sientas caíste bien, me gustaría que fueras.

— Tal vez iré, gracias por la invitación. Por cierto, soy Leah — dijo riendo.

— Soy Bella — le contesté.

El profesor se dio cuenta de nuestra distracción y nos dio una reprimenda a cada , Bella, ya van dos.

Nos quedamos calladas el resto de la clase y antes de que sonara el timbre de salida el profesor nos dio unos minutos para formarlos equipos de la exhibición de biología molecular. Que fiasco, lo que menos quería hacer era armar una maqueta y presentarla en la exhibición.

Miré a Leah en cuanto todos comenzaron a pararse de sus sitios y dar vueltas por el aula para buscar un equipo. Leah también me miró.

— ¿Hacemos equipo? — Me preguntó antes de que abriera la boca y le preguntase lo mismo.

— Claro, también podemos traer a Jessica y Angela, son mis amigas y el grupo debe de ser cuatro o cinco personas — le ofrecí.

— Claro, no hay problema — contestó con su característica voz dulce.

Me arrodillé en mi asiento, algo impropio de mí, pero recordé que tenía algomuy especial puesta encima, y le hice señas a mis amigas que estaban sentadas detrás del todo hablando como cotorras. Ellas me vieron, sonrieron, y rápidamente se acercaron a nuestra mesa.

— Hola — dijo Jessica a Leah**—**. Soy Jessica, puedes decirme Jess y ella, Angela -dijo señalándose a si mismay luego a Ang.

— Hola a las dos. Soy Leah, un gusto conocerlas — dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Qué os parece si hacemos un grupo todas juntas? — Ofrecí para ponernos manos a la obra.

Quería terminar el trabajo lo antes posible**,** aunque no era mala idea como excusa para evitar practicar con los condenados zapatos.

— Ok**.** ¿Por qué no comenzamos con un plano y luego nos juntamos en la casa de alguna de nosotras a hacer la maqueta? — Propuso la aplicada Angela sacando un cuaderno y lápices.

— ¿Y por quéno hacemos todo en donde nos juntemos? — Protestó Jessica, que queriapasar los minutos que habia dado el profesor hablando sin parar, como de costumbre.

— No Jess, hay que terminar, si no se nos hará más largo — dije.

Comenzamos a ofrecerideas y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando unas a las otras para hablar más cerca. Leah se ofreció a dibujar y lo hacía perfectamente. Rápidamente con ayuda de los libros y de la información que teníamos que traer nos quedó un hermoso dibujo de una futura maqueta sobre las moléculas de la combinación de agua. Ansiosas por nuestro esfuerzo fuimos a mostrarle al profesor, gritamos de emoción al ser aprobadas para comenzar el trabajo con materiales y exhaustas nos sentamos en nuestro banco. Vi como Leah abría y cerraba la mano conla que estaba escribiendo, había hecho un gran trabajo.

— ¿En dóndenos juntamos para hacer la maqueta? — Preguntó Angela.

— Podemos en la mía — Dije

— O en la mía — OfrecióLeah.

— Consideremos que una vez que lleguemos debemos salir a comprar los materiales — dijo Jessica.

— Es verdad — dije yo frustrada. Lo único que rodeaba mi casa era puro y salvaje bosque.

— En la mía no podemos, mis hermanos se enfermaron y la casa es un desastre — dijo Angela disculpándose.

— En la mía tampoco. Recuerden que está en remodelación — dijo Jessica.

— En la mía no hay ninguna tienda cerca —dije excusándome.

— Tienes razón, vives en medio del bosque prácticamente —dijo Jessica.

— Bueno, entonces solo queda la mía —dijo Leah, pero parecía bastante emocionada.

— ¿No te molesta? —Le pregunte.

Acabábamos de conocerlay ya la estábamos explotando.

— No, claro que no, hay una tienda cerca y todo. Cuando terminemos podemos ir a la playa —dijo feliz.

La playa... ¿La playa? ¿En dónde vivía?

— ¿En serio? ¿En dónde vives? —Preguntó Jessica antes que yo.

— En La Push. Mis padres se separaron y mi madre se mudó aquí, pero mi padre se quedó allí, y como la casa la están preparando todavía podemos ir a la de mi padre. A él no le molestará, está en el trabajo —nos explicó, sin dar rodeos.

Su cara se tornó triste al decirnos que sus padres estaban separados. Nadie preguntó nada, solo le agradecimos.

Cuando estábamos saliendo, tomémi móvil y llamé a Alice.

— ¡Holis holis! —Contestó ella.

— Hola, Alice —le saludé, tranquila.

— ¿Ya saliste? —Me preguntó confundida.

— Emm... Sí, hoy salimos más temprano —contesté caminando bajo la leve lluvia con mis amigas a la parada del autobús.

— ¡Oh! Está bien, ya te mando a Edward —dijo con su radiante energía de siempre.

— No, no, Alice. Escúchame, voy a ir a la casa de una amiga a hacer una maqueta —dije tratando de que entendiera.

— ¿Y esa maqueta no puede esperar? Tengo a un Edward con el ceño fruncido frente a mí—parecía una amenaza.

— No, Alice, es para este viernes y hoy es el único día que tengo libre. ¿No recuerdas todo el horario de preparación para la fiesta? Según me dijiste tú desde mañana voy a estar ocupadísima —Oìa mis amigas hablar por teléfono detrás de mí también. Alice bufó.

— Eso es jugar sucio… —dijo—. ¿En dónde queda exactamente esa casa? —Preguntó desconfiada.

— ¡Alice! —Grité molesta.

No me gustaba que me controlaran, ya era bastante mayor.

— Está bien, está bien, solo quería asegurarme de que no te ibas a ver con ningún muchacho —me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Alice había dicho eso? Desde la otra línea oí un rugido animal, cortesía de Edward, por supuesto.

— Voy a cortar —le amenacé.

— Está bien, solo te preguntaba para sacarme la duda, no puedo verte bien no sé que pasa —dijo confundida.

— La casa queda en La Push —le respondí, ya habíamos llegado a la parada.

No me pasó por alto el macabro silencio de mi hermana en cuanto le mencioné el lugar a donde iba.

— ¿La… Push? -Preguntó aterrada, como si se hubiese enterado de que se había olvidado su tarjeta de crédito dorada en algún comercio.

Sentí como se alejaba del auricular y noté que discutía con alguien o con varias personas, pero a una velocidad sobrenatural, lo que hizo que no entendiera nada.

— Emm… ¿Cómo van a ir y cómo volverán? —Preguntó arisca de repente.

— Iremos y volveremos en autobús todas juntas —le respondí. ¿Por qué actuaba de un modo tan extraño?

— Está bien, solo… Ten mucho cuidado —dijo cortando la línea.

No me había gustado nada su tono, como si me estuviese ocultando algo. Sea lo que sea, tenía que ver con La Push y como yo era tan entrometida y traviesa pensaba averiguarlo.

Nos quedamos en la parada por unos minutos y nos subimos, entre risas y comentarios sarcásticos, al autobús de color azul que nos llevaría a un lugar desconocido, al menos para m**í**.

Me senté de un lado de la ventanilla junto a Leah. El viaje no fue muy largo pero pude notar perfectamente como el paisaje cambiaba a mi alrededor. El bosque ya no era tan espeso donde bordeaba la carretera y cada tanto se habría un gran claro lleno de pequeñas casitas bajas y a lo lejos las olas negras rompiendo contra los acantilados de piedra. Ver todo esto me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba en La Push…

Nos bajamos a media cuadra de la casa del padre de Leah, caminamos por un borde de la calle desierta, pasando las pequeñas casitas con humildes pobladoresde fracciones indígenas. Los niños jugaban en los bosques a ser lobos y los adolescentes se iban a las playas a hacer fogatas. Las casitas estaban separadas unas de otras y cada cierto tramo donde nada me obstaculizaba la vista podía ver a lo lejos la playa en forma de media luna. El agua de un color gris oscuro, que se mecían pesadamente y se alzaban las paredes de los escarpados acantilados de las islas a con alturas desiguales, con picos rocosos en la cima. Solo había una franja uniforme de verdadera arena amarillenta, regada de ramas, troncos y algas abandonadas por la marea**.**

**N**o había mucha gente pero sí varios niños y muchachos musculosos sin camiseta alguna**.** Jessica a mi lado les dio un silbido aunque estábamos demasiado lejos como para que nos oyeran. El viento golpeaba fuerte y me traía los sonidos del mar y los aromas a sal, pino y vegetación húmeda.

Yo jamás había ido a una playa, no había hecho castillos de arena con amigas, no había enterrado a papá con arena mientras dormía**,** no jugué con mi madre en el agua de mar. No había hecho ninguna de esas cosas yme hacía sentir triste y desdichada. Traté de reconfortarme a mí misma mostrándome imágenes y recuerdos de mi familia, una que me quería y que me había hecho vivir todas las cosas que había perdido en mi niñez. Llevandome al cine, a cenar a restaurantes extraños, a practicar algún que otro deporte.

Me enseñaron a hacer y experimentar muchas cosas, pero siempre que veía o hacía algo por primera vez y que jamás había hecho no podía evitar que los malos pensamientos abarcaran mi mente.

Me desperté de mi nube negra cuando Leah nos hizo pasar a todas a una humilde cabaña de techo rojo. Había varios artículos de pesca esparcidos por el comedor, tres habitaciones y una gran cocina.

Todo estaba decorado con cosas hechas de madera, con varias plumas de aves y una manta tejida a mano sobre el sofá. La acaricié cuidadosamente con mis dedos, parecía muy delicada y valiosa. Quien fuese que la hubiese hecho debió de haberle costado bastante.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina**,** juntamos dinero y fuimos a la esquina a una tienda a comprar los materiales**.** **E**ra todo barato y trajimos varias cosas. En verdad el trabajo nos quedaría genial.

Comenzamos en cuanto llegamos, repartimos las tareas, cada una haría una parte y lo iríamos uniendo. Repartimos las pinturas, los papeles de colores y la purpurina. Pasamos el resto de la tarde trabajando como "buenas niñas" y conociendo un poco más a nuestra nueva amiga Leah, nos llevábamos genial y parecía a las demás les cayó muy bien.

Su sonrisa era contagiosa, le gustaba compartir sus cosas personales, nos respondía con entusiasmo a todas las preguntas que teníamos y era graciosa, amable y cariñosa. Aunque cuando hablaba se notaba claramente que había cosas que quería ocultar.

Terminamos bastante temprano, solo nos faltaba unos detalles que debíamos hacer cuando el pegamento se secara mañana. Todas estiramos los dedos sobre la mesa y suspiramos. Habíamos dejado todo hecho un desastre, estábamos cansadísimas y todavía nos faltaba limpiar.

Después de unos segundos, Leah habló:

— ¿Por qué no nos ponemos a limpiar y vamos a las playa? —Nos ofreció.

En cuanto la oímos nos levantamos deprisa y entre risas y empujones limpiamos todo lo que habíamos arruinado con nuestros intentos artísticos.

Ayudé a Leah a bajar un par de toallas de un armario, cogimos algo para comer y bebidas en una canasta y salimos. Yo no creía que nos pudiésemos mojar en el agua, se veía bastante fría y había un viento de espanto.

A mitad de camino recordé que no había llamado a nadie de mi familia para pedir permiso, pero en cuanto mis pies descalzos tocaron la arena no me importó nada más.

Estaba en una playa, tocando arena que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tocar, sintiendo el aire salado revolverme el pelo, viendo las algas esparcidas en la costa y el sol tapado por unas nubes, pero allí **al **fin; brillando detrás de esa pantalla de aguaevaporada, me sentí en casa, me sentí liberada, cómoda, libre…

Una enorme playa para correr libre, con un agua que de cerca se veía cristalina y dejaba espuma en los bordes. Mas allá las rocas del acantilado que se alzaba hasta por encima de los árboles y debajo a mí alrededor el frondoso bosque lleno de oscuridad y matorrales en los bordes, como impidiendo el paso…

Nos sentamos en una gran manta verde, sacamos las cosas de la canasta y nos pusimos a comer. Estaba hambrienta y viendo a las demás parecía que ellas también…

— El lugar es muy bonito —comentó Angela.

— Y eso que no lo has visto de noche. Con la luna llena en lo alto, todo lo demás oscuridad, y grandes fogatas para hacer reuniones y contar leyendas quileute —contestóLeah.

Vagué mi vista por toda la costa, en verdad era un paisaje hermoso, tendría que venir más seguido aquí…

De repente como si fuese magia, mis ojos se toparon con otros más oscuros, un muchacho.

Que va una manada de muchachos, y ninguno llevaba camiseta…

Desde lejos se notaba perfectamente sus músculos bien marcados, unos más que otros, pero todos igualmente de fornidos, no como Emmet, pero le podían llegar.

Uno de ellos traía una pelota en la mano, sus pieles desnudas estaban bronceados y pude notar un tatuaje en el brazo de cada uno.

— Mmm... ¿Quiénes son los que se acercan? —Preguntó Jessica.

Yo en cambio no le podía sacar los ojos de encima a ninguno de ellos, eran tan… extraños. No lo aparentaban, pero si lo sentía… como también había sentido al neófito antes de que me atacase y a Edward antes de que me salvara. Tenia el mismo presentimiento.

Entendía que hacía calor si vienes de una sesión de fútbol pero ¿hacía falta ir así? ¿En cueros?

— Son unos chicos —**c**ontestó Leah fríamente.

Todos ellos se acercaron, eran seis en total.

— Seas quienes sean están buenísimos… -Jessica dejó escapar una risita tonta.

No necesité voltear para saber que se estaba alisando el pelo sonriendo como idiota y a una Angela muy sonrojada limpiando sus gafas…

— Hola,chicas —dijo uno de ellos en cuanto estuvieron cerca, su voz era gruesa y trasmitía cierto liderazgo.

Todos los demás menos dos se tiraron el piso a nuestro lado, pero algo alejados y nos sonrieron alegres y se presentaron.

El que estaba de pie y que nos había saludado primero, miró a Leah de una forma bastante extraña y se alej**ó** del grupo, se sentó a un tronco a distancia y miró el bosque fijamente…

El otro… **E**l mismo muchacho que me había atrapado con la mirada desde el principio y que aún no podía quitársela de encima. Cuando todos estuvieron entretenidos con mis amigas, él me sonrió como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida y se dejó caer a mi lado.

— Hola, soy Jacob —se presentó.

Me preguntaba porqué se había quedado tan serio en presencia de los demás…

— Soy Bella… —contesté sonrojándome.

Mierda, Bella menos mal que hoy sería la chica rebelde, ¡te estas sonrojando como si estuvieras enamorada!

Volteé mi mirada un segundo, Leah se reía con los chicos y se sabía todos sus nombres. ¿Ya los conocía de antes?

Volví a mirar a Jacob.

Jacob…un nombre que nunca había oído , pero muy hermoso…Me vi increíblemente reflejada en sus ojos, unos ojos profundos de color negro. Su cabello era corto, castaño oscuro diría yo, muy bellas fracciones también indígenas. Sus músculos… impresionantes, buenos abdominales bien marcados, un pecho sin vello alguno, tostado por el sol, sus brazos, bien formados parecían tan suaves… Perfecto, Jacob era perfecto.

— Así que… eres una de las amigas de Leah ahora —dijo como si nada.

— Claro, nos conocimos en el instituto —**c**ontesté.

— Lo sé—dijo él tomando una piedrecita que estaba a mi lado y arrojándola hacia delate, con una fuerza increíble.

En el breve momento en que su cuerpo estuvo junto al mío cerré los ojos, jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte. Su calor me abrazó con rapidez haciendo cosquillas en mi piel y olía a pinos del bosque, tierra húmeda y hierbas frescas.

Tan natural…

— ¿Os quedaréis esta noche Bella? —Preguntó volviendo a mirarme.

— No, ¿por qué? —Pregunté.

— Esta noche se hará una gran fogata, ya sabes, chicos y chicas jóvenes se juntan para pasar el rato, ¿**t**e apuntas? —Preguntó dándome un leve codazo.

Noté su calor nuevamente, pero mucho más abrazador. ¿Tendría fiebre? Sea lo que sea se sentía muy bien sobre mi piel…

— No sé, no creo que mis padres me dejen —contesté apenada.

— Pues no será la última fogata —dijo.

Volví a mirarlo y él sonreía.

— Supongo que sí, a la próxima iré —dije bastante contenta.

— Apuesto a que te divertirás—dijo dándome ánimos.

— Te creo —contesté riendo.

— Pásame tu número —exigió.

Le sonreí, feliz de que él quisiera llamarme.

Saqué un papelito de mi mochila junto con un lápizy garabateé nerviosamente mi nombre junto con mi número de teléfono móvil, se lo tendí y sonrió.

Luego él se puso de pie y me tendió una mano. No pregunté nada, estaba en mi día de niña malcriada: haría lo que quisiera y como quisiera cuando se me diera la gana.

Caminamos uno junto al otro mojándonos los pies en la orilla, caminamos por lo que pudieron ser horas, hablando de muchas cosas, apenas lo conocía y ya nos habíamos hecho amigos.

Con Jacob el tiempo pasaba sin límites, podía ser serio y hacerme reír al mismo tiempo. Teníamos muchos gustos en común y me quedé maravillada con las tradiciones que frecuentaban su pueblo.

Noté demasiado tarde que el sol estaba sobre la superficie, casi ocultándose, ¡Se suponía que regresaría temprano!

Me eché a correr luego de saludar a Jacob apresuradamente, regresé con las chicas y las apuré para irnos, nos disculpamos con los muchachos y corrimos hacia la parada del autobús.

Solo una vez ahí, sentada en el asiento casi vacío del transporte azul, saqué mi móvilde mi mochila.

¡Tenía seis llamadas perdidas! ¡De Edward!

Me dispuse a llamarlo cuando mi celular se quedó muerto sin batería**.** ¡Que momento para que se acabase la batería!

Esperaba de que no estuviese muy furioso. Él se descontrolaba con nada. Era muy sobre protector.

Llegamos con mucho retraso al **i**nstituto ahora cerrado. La noche caía por todos lados, las estrella estaban en el cielo nublado y había mucho viento.

Me despedí de Angela y de Jessica, esta ultima parloteando de los muchachos. El padre de Ang ya estaba allí y se llevaría a ambas, una vez se fueron volteé hacia la esquina y un Volvo plateado me esperaba en la guardilla.

Suspiré, Edward estaría enojadísimo.

Me subí rápidamente y como pensé Edward miraba hacia delante con el **c**eño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.

— No te das una idea de lo que he tenido que pasar al no saber absolutamente nada de ti en toda la tarde. ¿Quieres matarme acaso, Isabella? —Dijo pronunciandolas palabras a través de los dientes, muy enojado.

— Lo siento, me retrasé—dije excusándome—. El trabajo era largo… —mentí.

— No me mientas —dijo serio y suspiró, en cuanto lo hizo le salió una mueca de asco y rugió furioso.

— Hueles a… sal —dijo confirmándome que sabía la verdad. Estaba en el horno…

— No estuviste haciendo el trabajo, al menos no en las últimas dos horas. Hueles a sal y arena, estuviste paseando en la playa sin el permiso de nadie —dijo sin mirarme aunque desde aquí podía ver sus ojos negros.

— Sola… con todos los peligros que hay, y yo lo suficiente lejos de ese lugar como para que te pasase algo y yo… llegase muy tarde —dijo casi para sí mismo.

— ¿Con quién estuviste? —Preguntó aún más enojado y me estremecí.

— Con las chicas y con… —

Me interrumpió:

— Y con unos muchachos —no era una pregunta.

Me quedé callada como una tumba. No tenía sentido que lo negara, si no se había dado cuenta por el olor de ellos que llevaba encima, podía enterarse de las mentes de mis amigas. Me pregunté si también se había percatado de la poca ropa que llevaban estos.

— No los volverás a ver —dijo encendiendo el auto—. Estás castigada, por cierto —contestó, acelerando monstruosamente hacia la salida del pueblo.

Me crucé de brazos y no me pude contener:

— Eres un maldito Edward—susurré bajito pero sabía que él me oiría.

Como respuesta soltó un rugido desde lo profundo de su pecho. Molesto. Se venía otra discusión…

Él no me iba a impedir que viese a Jacob y a los demás chicos, solo debía esperar a que llamase y arregláramos una salida a escondidas.

Sonreí. Oh sí, hoy era una niña mala…

...

**Hola lectoras! Aqui apareci! Estoy viva! Jejeje**

**Lamento el retraso por el capi pero aqui lo tienen espero que les haya gusta****do tanto como a mi. **

**Les comento a las chicas que dejan comentarios anonimos que agradezco sus palabras pero que no puedo responderles y si quieren dejarme su mail deben hacerlo pero con las palabras separadas si no, FF no lo registra y se borra.**

**Tambien les cuento que me ha caido una Beta del cielo, si, asi es, tengo una Beta. Es una amiga maravillosa e hizo estupendamente su trabajo, a que el capi quedo bellisimo? Super prolijo no? Lo notaron?**

**Asi que el credito tambien va para Lady Evelyn: mi querida Beta. **

**Miren que hay que tener agallas para soportarme jejeje. Ok, las dejo, no se cuando publicare el siguiente, espero poder hacerlo el miercoles de la semana proxima, vale?**

**Besos y Saludos a todas :P**


	21. Chapter 21:Escapada

"**Niña de mi alma"**

CAP.21: Escapada.

.

.

Tras haber ido a La Push estuve castigada, cortesía de mi hermano Edward. Mi madre, de regreso del C.A.I. me levantó el castigo y pude ser libre nuevamente para llamar a Leah. Era increíble lo bien que nos llevábamos ella y yo, nos entendíamos a la perfección. Después de una semana pude darme cuenta de lo más importante que teníamos en común: ambas habíamos sufrido mucho en nuestra niñez, yo al ser abandonada por mis padres biológicos y sufrir en el orfanato durante trece años, y ella, sufriendo la pérdida de varios familiares en un terrible incendio y, recientemente, la separación definitiva de sus padres y las constantes peleas ente ella y su hermano Seth.

Sacamos un diez en la maqueta de biología, que nos había quedado genial. Casi me había quedado dormida en la feria de exposición, gracias a mi hermana Alice, que me había tenido toda la semana de un lado a otro, entre la prueba de los malditos tacones y las elecciones de servilletas, del menú, el pastel, los vestidos, la música, la decoración y esto y lo otro.

Amaba los cumpleaños, pero no quería ser el centro de la atención. Me gustaba más pasarlo en familia, con mi madre, mi padre y mis hermanos, una pequeña torta para mí, los regalos obligados (ya que no me oían cuando les decía que no quería nada) y la noche de películas que siempre hacíamos. Así fueron mis cumpleaños hasta los catorce. Bueno, en realidad, mi único cumpleaños. Para mí fue perfecto, pero ahora a Alice y a mi madre se les había ocurrido la idea de que debía pasarlos también con mis amigas y compañeros. ¿Qué diferencia había?

Apreciaba más que nadie los cumpleaños ya que yo nunca había tenido la posibilidad de festejarlos. Jamás podría evitar derramar unas cuantas y vergonzosas lágrimas cuando soplaba mis velitas en la tarta. Era inevitable, me decía a mí misma que no lo haría y terminaba fallando miserablemente. Ahora que cumplía los quince tendría que mostrarles a todos mi debilidad al momento del pastel, lo cual incrementaba mis nervios.

No faltaba mucho para la fiesta y las chicas Cullen estaban eufóricas, aun más que yo, y me tenían de un lado para el otro haciendo cosas. Entre los preparativos para la fiesta, que seguro que será la más grande de todo Forks en años, y las tareas del Instituto, apenas tenía tiempo para mí misma y apenas tenía tiempo para pensar en escaparme a La Push.

¿Por qué no había ido antes? Pues bien, mi familia estaba realmente extraña desde que había ido a esa playa la primera vez. Yo pensaba que era el producto de haber sido una niña mala y escaparme a la playa sin haber pedido permiso, pero Alice seguía mencionando el hecho de que no podía ver bien mi futuro. Eso por un lado me molestaba, no quería que me vigilaran como una niña pequeña e indefensa, había sobrevivido durante varios meses en la calle dependiendo únicamente de mí misma, pero por otro lado me intrigaba. Parecía preocupada de verdad por el hecho de verme de forma borrosa. ¿Por qué mi hermana ya no podía verme?

Sea cual sea la razón, me parecía que se estaban preocupando demasiado. ¿Qué peligro podía haber si siempre estaba acompañada y Edward me dejaba en la puerta del instituto y luego me iba a buscar?

Sinceramente era imposible que me pasase algo. Todas las noches los oía discutir en la sala sobre el tema y como era demasiado entrometida bajaba lentamente las escaleras para tratar de escuchar algo. Claro que no servía de nada con siete vampiros con un increíble sentido auditivo: en menos tiempo que un latido Edward ya estaba frente a mí con los brazos cruzados. Yo me hacía la tonta y le ponía mi carita más inocente, como si no hubiese estado intentando escuchar su conversación.

Era viernes y estaba realmente exhausta con todos los preparativos de la fiesta. Alice era un torbellino, apenas me dejaba respirar, porque según ella todo debía de estar perfecto. Yo, en cambio, no estaba de acuerdo: con solo el hecho de llevar el apellido Cullen me hacía el centro del universo, y a eso había que sumarle el hecho de que la mayoría de los estudiantes conocerían por fin la mansión prohibida.

Sentada en mi pupitre, moví los pies por debajo de la mesa. Me dolían, ayer había tenido que practicar toda la tarde con los condenados tacones, subiendo y bajando las escaleras del brazo de Edward. Aunque ya me estaba adaptando, cada día era más fácil lidiar con esos zapatos.

Suspiré, había llegado a un acuerdo con Alice. Sí, parecía increíble pero era cierto. Ella quería una gran entrada de típica quinceañera, pero la había convencido de que bajaría por las escaleras del brazo de Edward, y ella, después de muchas vueltas y la intervención de Jasper había dicho que sí.

Edward… Mierda, Edward, cómo lo querí una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, todos eran parte de mí, pero con Edward era diferente. Teníamos ese algo que no se comparaba con nada. Aún seguía viniendo a mi habitación cuando tenía pesadillas, me acunaba entre sus pétreos brazos y yo me dormía tranquila. No importaba lo triste que estuviese con respecto a algo, él siempre me sacaba una sonrisa, amaba sus caricias en mi cabello, sus besos en mi mejilla….

Él me miraba como si fuese su vida, seguía diciendo que era su ángel, me hacía sentir tan importante… No podía empezar un día sin su abrazo por las mañanas y sin sus palabras de amor. Sí, de amor, Edward me amaba, me lo había dicho infinidad de veces. Decía que era su pequeña princesa, su niña mimada, su hermanita del alma… y yo me sonrojaba como un tomate.

Otras de las cosas que me hacían llorar era el baile padre e hija. Alice también había insistido, y yo acepté, con un poco más de gusto ya que mi padre era único. Era increíble, iba a su estudio casi todas las noches a hablar, solo hablar. Si él estaba en el sofá, yo me acurrucaba entre sus brazos y me dormía. Él acariciaba mi cabello tiernamente cuando le contaba sobre cómo había pasado mi día, llegaba muy tarde a casa, casi a la hora a la que me iba a acostar. Venía cansado y con una pila de trabajo para hacer para el día siguiente, pero él se tomaba su espacio, se quitaba su bata de médico y me dejaba quedarme con él hasta que mi madre me venía a buscar. Mi padre era el mejor del mundo, era igual de gracioso como de serio, aún curaba mis rodillas de mi torpeza, de mis patéticas caídas…

Siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, siempre con paciencia. Los días que llegaba temprano corría descalza escaleras abajo y saltaba entre sus brazos, llenándome de su fragancia a vainilla y... hospital. Intentaba ignorar eso, también ignoraba su bata y su maletín negro hasta que se los quitaba de encima y podía respirar en paz. Él, al igual que Esme, adoraba tener a una hija pequeña a la quien mimar y proteger, ya que no podían hacer lo mismo que me hacían a mì a Rosalie o a Jasper.

Era la más pequeña de sus hijas y disfrutaban cada momento, siempre me lo decían, era su pequeña bebé. Bueno de bebé no tenía nada, pero les permitía decírmelo. Después de todo, no era la única que necesitaba cariño, Emmet y yo nos peleábamos por los abrazos de mamá.

Los gritos de alegría de los demás estudiantes del salón de clase me sacaron bruscamente de mis pensamientos. Escuché atenta lo que decían a mi alrededor y no pude evitar sonreír.

El profesor Banner había faltado y salíamos dos horas mas temprano. Solté una risita, llegaría a casa y me tiraría a dormir. Como a Alice se le ocurriese venir a molestarme…

En la puerta me encontré con Jessica, Angela, Leah y Paula. Iba a llamarle a Edward cuando me interrumpieron:

—Hey, Bella, ¿vienes a La Push? —Preguntó Leah.

Me quedé de piedra: ¿La Push?

Recordé repentinamente a Jacob. Me había llamado un par de veces en el transcurso de la semana y habíamos hablado por horas, conociéndonos aún más. Lamentablemente había tenido que rechazar todas sus invitaciones, pero había quedado satisfecho al escuchar que era por todo mis planes con respecto a mi fiesta y que él estaba más que invitado. Le había encantado que lo hubiese hecho, y yo estaba emocionada por verlo en mi fiesta. Bailar el vals con él…

¿Sería lo suficientemente valiente para escaparme y ver a Jacob? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarme? No quería causarle preocupación a mi familia, ellos me amaban y yo a ellos. Pero, ¿qué había de malo en ir? Edward me diría que no y volaría al Instituto para venir a buscarme, pero… ¿Por qué debía de preguntarle a él?

Leah tenía su celular en la mano.

—Ya llamé a los chicos, vienen a recogernos en quince minutos. ¿Qué dices, vienes? —Me animó mi amiga.

—Lo siento, chicas, yo no voy a poder ir. Para la próxima, ¿vale? —Respondió Pau. Todas asintieron.

—¿Bella? —Preguntó Jessica.

—Un momento —les dije alejándome de ellas.

Marqué el celular de mi padre, y atendió al tercer pitido.

—¿Bella? —Dijo preocupado. Nunca lo llamaba al trabajo y menos en horario escolar.

—Hola, pa —le dije.

—Oh, hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás? —Respondió dulcemente. Sí, él me diría que sí.

—Bien, el profesor no vendrá hoy y nos dejaron salir temprano. Me preguntaba si podía ir a La Push, las chicas también irán —me mordí el labio, expectante.

—Mmm… ¿La Push? No lo sé, nena —se estaba negando. ¡Mierda! Oí, como un sonido de fondo varios papeles revolviéndose, debía de estar muy ocupado.

—Por favor, papá. No me va a pasar nada, ni sé porque se preocupan tanto. Estaré con las demás, lo prometo —intenté. Lo sentía dudar: perfecto.

—Está bien. ¿Luego regresan al instituto? —Preguntó. Traté de no gritar de alegría.

—Sí, claro, volveremos todas juntas. ¿Le puedes avisar a Edward que me venga a buscar luego? —Dije, tampoco tentar la suerte.

—Claro, nena, yo le aviso, pero… Cuídate, por favor —dijo preocupado.

—Claro, papi, lo prometo —corté la llamada y junto con las chicas corrimos a la salida.

Estaba feliz, muy feliz, Jacob estaba ansioso por verme en mi fiesta de cumpleaños pero no podía esperar tanto. Habíamos hablado mucho de… todo.

Apenas habíamos cruzado la puerta cuando cuatro impresionantes motos negrasse deslizaron frente a nosotras. Mis ojos, sin embargo, solo miraron a una persona: un muchacho con piel rojiza, unos vaqueros y solo una ligera camiseta gris montado en una de ellas. Me hizo señas con la cabeza a que me montase tras su espalda, encima de esa monstruosa motocicleta, que era una verdadera trampa mortal.

Sonreí, con mi corazón latiendo en mi garganta. Si Edward me veía… Pobre de mí.

...

Dejé mi Volvo en el estacionamiento el centro comercial más grande de Seattle. Jamás me había alejado tanto de mi ángel, excepto los días que iba de caza, pero hoy era especial: hoy iba a hacer un importante recado para la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi pequeña.

Ya quince años, solo un cuarto de su vida,pero de igual forma solo una pequeña parte de su vida. Me sentía increíblemente orgulloso y afortunado de poder estar allí para ella, de poder ver sus cambios físicos y mentales, aunque ya fuese bastante madura.

Mi mente voló rápidamente a la primera vez que la había visto en robando el supermercado. Me reí entre dientes. No daba risa en el momento en que ocurrió todo, pero recordarlo ahora… Sus mejillas sonrosadas y la manera en que me había amenazado con su navaja…

No la culpaba, era solo una pequeña asustada y desconfiada en ese momento. Cuando la había encontrado sobre el árbol en el parque, me había alegrado tanto… Claro que no se me había quedado quieta y la había terminado perdiendo por segunda vez. Era un incompetente, me sentía realmente estúpido al recordar eso. No había que negar que era inteligente, demasiado tal vez, al menos lo suficiente para evadir a un vampiro.

Humm… Vampiro. De qué manera se había enterado de nuestra existencia. Aún me estremecía cuando salía de mi mente los recuerdos de mi ángel prácticamente rozandoa la muerte.

Sacudí la cabeza: no quería llenarme de malos pensamientos. Ahora con mi Bella todo era completamente perfecto, ella llenaba mi existencia de una manera única, inconmensurable… Nunca creí ser tan feliz, era tan cálida y suave entre mis brazos….

Estaba todo el tiempo que podía con ella. Por las noches, cuando no estaba con Carlisle, leíamos juntos en el sofá o ella me oía tocar el piano y la consolaba cuando me necesitaba para ahuyentar las molestas pesadillas de sus sueños.

La mayoría de sus sueños eran maravillosos, hablaba o murmuraba entre ellos, algunas veces mi nombre, o el de los miembros de la familia o cosas sin sentido que me hacían reírme.

Amaba mi nombre en sus labios, me hacía sentir… vivo. Sus labios…

Tenía un serio problema con su apetitosa boca….

Me llamaba demasiado la atención y aún más cuando la usaba para hablar inconscientemente. Aun así, no solo la usaba para decir mi nombre, sino también el de los demás, y eso me llenaba de celos. Estaba celoso, me volvía loco. Ella era _mía_, mía y solamente mía.

Era mi pequeña princesa. Bueno, no, claro que no, ya estaba creciendo. Dolía admitirlo, pero cada día pasábamos menos tiempo juntos: a ella le interesaban otras cosas, hacía otras cosas, con sus amigas, con Alice; se estaba alejando de mí. No a propósito, claro que no, pero estaba creciendo, era una adolescente, una hermosa adolescente que atraía las miradas de todos los mocosos de su instituto. Por suerte no veía peligro en ello ya que a ella no le interesaban los muchachos por ahora. Por ahora, me recordé. En algún momento, a ella le gustaría alguien, en algún momento ella diría que sí a alguna invitación.

Y no sé cómo, tendría que buscar fuerzas para ese momento y no matar al maldito afortunado.

Aunque no iba a ser el único fuera de control: Emmet y Jasper eran igual de protectores con ella, sin duda armarían un escándalo cuando Bella regresara un día a casa con la noticia de que tenía novio. Rosalie… Mmm… No estaba seguro, tal vez le haría una inspección de pies a cabeza al muchacho. Si yo fuese èl esperaría su aprobación…

Alice, no. La muy traidora, la apoyaría en todo momento, usaría sus dotes magníficos para dejarla hecha una reina y una Bella irresistible más una gran cantidad dehormonas masculinas no parecía una buena combinación.

Ja, que se atreviesen a ponerle un dedo encima.

Carlsile y Esme la dejarían ser, siempre me lo repetían cuando veían que mis celos ya rozaban el limite de lo soportable; me decían que ella era una niña bien educada y sabría perfectamente qué hacer y de qué manera, no tomaría decisiones apresuradas y tenía bastantes mujeres en la familia para consultar sus dudas, si las tenía.

No importaba cómo, pero mi nena estaba creciendo. Se alejaba de mí a cada paso que daba, le estaban abriendo las puertas a la adolescencia. Sería un cambio interesante, ya lo estaba experimentando: su cabello había crecido bastante, al igual que su altura, aunque no demasiado. Seguía siendo mucho más alto que ella, por lo cual siempre se quejaba. Sus labios estaban más adultos, por decirlo de alguna forma, sus fracciones estaban más marcadas, pero no demasiado; seguía manteniendo su faceta de niña.

Había cambiado mucho y al mismo tiempo nada. Me traía loco, era perfecta, la perfección personificada.

Me paseé con las manos en los bolsillos por el centro comercial. Mi hermana Alice tenía muchas cosas que hacer y por ello no me había acompañado. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Alice le diría _no _al centro comercial, pero en fin…

Fui directo a la joyería, una de las más caras de la cuidad. Toda reina necesitajoyas y yo pensaba dárselas, aunque me hiciera sus típicos berrinches y caprichos. Ella, al igual que yo, sabíamos que si no lo aceptaba me lastimaría. No me gustaba usar ese concepto con ella, pero lo veía necesario.

Entré en el lujoso local y me dirigí directo a la caja, donde una sonriente recepcionista me esperaba al otro lado.

—Muy buenos días, bienvenido a Tiffany's, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?—me sonrió, mirándome con deseo. Ya me estaba cansando de esas atenciones.

—Buenos días, venía a retirar un recado —dije osco, entregándole un papel, doblado por la mitad, donde estaban todos los datos de lo que había encargado.

No debía molestarse en sus coqueteos conmigo, yo solo tenía ojos para una sola persona: solo adoraba a una niña, una hermosa niña. Era lo único que necesitaba para sobrevivir, nada de compañeras eternas, solo necesitaba una hermana, una mujercita que me había atrapado el alma desde el primer momento. Hipotéticamente hablando, yo no tenía alma, por supuesto.

De mal humor, la recepcionista me trajo una cajita con lo que había encargado. La caja ocupaba toda mi mano a decir verdad, de color rojo, terciopelo, fino y reluciente. A la vista se veía de un material carísimo, y era así como lo quería.

Ella, haciendo un poco de teatro abrió muy cuidadosamente la caja donde contenía mi regalo para Bella. Dentro, el estuche era con un alfombrado blanco, casi perlado y atado a los extremos de manera delicada, había un collar: un fino collar de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes entre medio. En el centro colgaba bastante llamativo un pequeño corazón, que, a la luz, se veía el arco iris entre medio. Era un diamante carísimo, traído de Francia, un recado que me había sacado varios miles de dólares, pero no importaba, era justamente lo que quería.

Observé con cuidado el corazón que colgaba del collar. Era muy hermoso y parecido al mío, frío, duro, sin vida. Traía un mensaje oculto, como una ofrenda, un pacto, de que mi corazón, a pesar de que no valía mucho, le pertenecía a ella. Sonreí. Me había encantado, ya podía imaginármelo colgando arriba de su pecho, justo debajo de su garganta, rodeando su suave y frágil cuello…

—¿Satisfactorio? —Susurró la recepcionista con un doble sentido. La miré, pero no como ella quería que lo hiciese.

—Perfecto. Me lo llevo —saqué mi tarjeta de crédito. Traspagar y demandar que lo envolvieran de la mejor forma que se les ocurriesen me llevé el regalo alcoche.

Carajo, estaba increíblemente feliz, tenía el regalo perfecto para la chica perfecta.

Miré el reloj. Aún faltaba más de dos horas para ir a buscar a mi ángel al instituto, pero aceleré el paso, ansioso por estar lo más cerca de ella que fuese posible.

Puse algo de música, mi favorita al igual que la de Bella: clásica.

Mi celular sonó, anunciando una llamada. Miré la pantalla.

—¿Carlisle?

—Hola, hijo —saludó él, como siempre con su tono tranquilo y reconfortante.

—Hola, padre —le saludé.

—¿En dónde estás? —Preguntó curioso.

—Llegando a casa, no tardaré.¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Nada, nada, solo… Bella llamó —dijo tomándome por sorpresa.

Aceleré en coche inconscientemente. ¿Bella me necesitaba y yo no estaba allí? ¿Por qué no me había llamado a mí?

—¿Qué le pasó? —pregunté. Si algo malo llegara a pasarle…

—Está bien hijo, tranquilo, solo me llamó para avisarme que ya había salido —contestó.

—Está bien, enseguida llego —volví a acelerar.

—No va hacerfalta. Ella… me dijo que saldría con las chicas, y yo le di permiso —dijo mi padre. ¿Qué? ¿Adónde?

—¿A dónde fueron? —No me olía nada bien.

—A La Push —contestó mi padre, confirmando mis sospechas. Oh Dios, ¿otra vez?

—Carlisle, ¿por qué no le dijiste que no?

—Edward, solo irá a la playa con sus amigas. ¿Acaso no quieres que tenga una vida humana lo más normal posible? —siempre usaba ese maldito pretexto que funcionaba tan bien conmigo.

—Padre, si se topa con alguno de esosmonstruos, si le hacen daño… —empecé.

—Hijo, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que eso ocurra? Yo también la amo y quiero protegerle pero será como cualquiera de las chicas normales que van a esa playa. ¿Por qué tendría que ocurrir algo? —No dije nada, estaba demasiado enojado conmigo mismo y con mi padre. Él no tenía idea de lo que significaba ella para mí.

No diría que yo la quería mas, claro que no, solo que a él le resultaba más fácil dejarla ir, dejarla hacer su vida humana…

Es que me enloquecía… Bella tenía demasiada mala suerte, algo podría pasarle, cualquier cosa… No podíamos revelarle la existencia de los licántropos, lo teníamos prohibido. Por un lado no tenía sentido ya que ella era parte de la familia, pero Carlisle creía que podría ser muy chocante para ella. Le había costado bastante acostumbrarse a nosotros, varias semanas… Lo había logrado increíblemente rápido después de todo, pero no me había gustado ni pizca oírla llorar por las noches y que mis padres me prohibieran ir a consolarla.

Eso me desesperaba, si al menos pudiésemos decírselo… Sonaba mal, pero quería hacerlo, solo por el hecho de que se asustaría y no querría ir nunca más a ese cochino lugar. Increíble, eso sería la gloria, ella se quedaría aquí y no estaría en peligro, no iría a ningún lado, o al menos a ningún lado donde no pudiese protegerla…

—Bien —respondí irritado. Sin esperar respuesta corté la llamada, si no lo hacía terminaría en una seria discusión con mi padre.

Con un gruñido recordé la peste de esas bestias en el cuerpo de mi ángel. No los culpaba, y tampoco a ella por cruzarse con ellos, esos descerebrados animales estaban atrapados: de un lado tenían el océano y de otro a los vampiros, no tenían salida y apenas tenían territorio. Solo deseé que Bella se mantuviese con sus amigas, sabía que los perros debían de guardar su secreto así que no estarían transformados cerca de personas que no conociesen y serian muy prudentes, o eso esperaba. Así que no debería haber peligro en la playa donde mi ángel y sus amigas estarían.

Regresé a toda velocidad, mi buen humor sehabía esfumadocomo la carretera bajo mi coche.

Llegué a mi casa azotando la puerta y subí a mi habitación como alma que lleva al diablo. Alice estaba en el pasillo e iba preguntarme algo pero mi mirada de odio la calló por completo.

Me tiré de los pelos una vez en mi cuarto. ¿Qué tenía que hacer con esta niña? ¿En dónde debía meterla para que no se metiese en problemas?

Habíamos discutido que le prohibía ir a esa playa, y ella se quedó callada pero no antes de recordarme que yo no era su padre. Hum… Cuánto deseaba serlo, aunque fuese solo para prohibirle esas cosas peligrosas e ella había llamado a Carlisle hoy para pedir permiso, y este se lo dio. Toda contenta me lo refregaría en la cara en cuanto volviese, me diría que nuestro padre le había dejado, que ella debía pedirle permiso a él y no a mí. Y tenía razón. Me lo diría, porque ella era así, le encantaba tener razón, al igual que a mí.

Mi teléfono sonó anunciando un mensaje. Era de Carlisle, claro si no lo había dejado terminar de hablar. En media hora debía de ir a buscarla al Instituto. Sonreí. Genial, tendríamos una larga e interesante charla…

...

Jacob y yo nos sentamos en uno de los enormes troncos caídos que rodeaban las rocas del acantilado de La Push. Suspiré, aún con mi corazón galopando fuertemente sobre mi pecho.

Ese viaje había sido… Wow, no tenía palabras. Simplemente me había puesto el casco, cortesía de mi amigo, y habíamos volado por la acera hacia la carretera que nos dirigiría a la playa.

La adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo en cuando Jacob aceleró furiosamente, tal vez demasiado, pero no importaba. No tendríamos un accidente en una calle tan vacía como aquella, además llevaba casco y, lo más importante de todo, me sentía increíblemente segura a su lado.

Me sonrojé al rodear con mis brazos su ancha cintura, su calor me envolvió en el limitado espacio de la motocicleta y a pesar de ir lo suficiente rápido como para que el viento nos helara la piel, Jacob ardía debajo de mi contacto… Era algo que asustaba. Pero más me asustaba saber que aquello me gustaba demasiado.

Leah iba compartiendo la moto con una chica de cabellos negros, al igual que ella; alta y esbelta con ojos marrones,color café, tal vez.

Jessica iba igual de roja que yo detrás de uno de los muchachos que había conocido la última vez. Parecía bastante feliz cuando rodeó con sus brazos al chico.

Angela… Parecía ansiosa, pero rodeó la cintura del muchacho que iba en una motocicleta roja y se agarró con fuerza a la chaqueta de este. Al igual que yo, era su primera vez encima de una de estas bestias.

Mis brazos aún dolían de la fuerza con la que me había agarrado al cuerpo de Jacob. Él, con una sonrisa a mi lado, jugaba con unas piedrecillas.

Era tarde, tal vez demasiado, habíamos estado casi todo el día jugando en la arena con los muchacho, escalando una de las partes "seguras" de los acantilados, visitamos una cueva a lo lejos de la playa, nos internamos en el bosque profundo, fuimos a ver el río que corría mas allá de la playa, donde se podía apreciar pequeños corales y peces que jamás había visto.

Embry, uno de ellos, se dedicó a intentar atraparlos con una vara y lo hizo increíblemente bien.

Viendo el cielo, apoyada en el hombro de Jacob, me puse triste.

Triste, por recordar.

Recordar los sucesos que me habían traído a aquel lugar, recordar todo el dolor que había tenido que pasar para poder formar parte de algo, de una familia.

Me sentía mejor que los primeros meses, pero tenía problemas con todo el dolor que tenía encima. Jasper lo notaba, y me apoyaba, diciéndome que no había razón para sentirme culpable por todos los males que había hecho. Yo lo clasificaba como males, para mi familia habían sido cosas que tenía que haber hecho para sobrevivir sola en la calle, como robar, golpear a niñas tan inocentes como yo y escaparme de donde sea que me encerraban.

Bueno, de eso ultimo no me arrepentía, si no hubiese escapado del orfanato no estaría siendo una de las niñas más felices de la tierra, con la mejor familia del mundo, con Edward.

**Hola hermosas mias, como estan? mil disculpas con la tardanza de este capi, se los prometi para el miercole, lo siento, pero estoy muy liada con los estudios y queria revisarlo bien antes de publicarlo.**

**Espero que les sea de su agrado, me cuentan que les parecio he!  
><strong>

**Saluditos :P  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22:Princesita

"**Niña de mi alma"**

CAP.22: Princesita

Algo me despertó del sueño en el que estaba metida. No fue algo o alguien, más bien fue una sensación, una sensación que era demasiado fuerte como para poder ignorarla o soportarla.

Era el miedo, el frío, el pánico que se sentía cuando te dabas cuenta que tu vida estaba llegando a su fin, que tu corazón estaba latiendo por última vez y que tus pulmones estaban dando sus últimas exhalaciones.

Abrí mis ojos, entornándolos debido a la luz que había encima de mí. Mi espalda estaba fría, helada, y me dolía cada músculo que estaba atado a aquella molesta camilla de hospital, manteniéndome quieta en el lugar donde menos quería estar en el mundo, manteniéndome atada para que no pudiera huir… A merced de mi peor pesadilla, de un monstruo… Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era imaginar un buen lugar, junto a la persona que más amaba en este planeta, rezando para que él pensase en mí tanto como yo lo hacía por él en este momento.

Esperando, que de buena fe, mi captor, secuestrador y asesino, terminase pronto con su horrible cometido, para poder descansar en paz, para poder pedir perdón al amor de mi vida que, en ese momento no sabía quién era, pero lo sentía cerca de mi corazón… esperándome a mí, esperando a que luchase. El problema era saber que no podría luchar por mucho tiempo más…

Las correas de cuero aprisionaban mis muñecas y mis tobillos, estaba recostada incómodamente en una camilla y solo con mi ropa interior puesta, la razón por la cual tenía mucho frío.

Agujas, tijeras, bisturís, cuchillos… Infinidad de cosas esparcidas por una pequeña mesita a mi lado y por la mesada de mármol a un extremo. Además de eso, la habitación la completaba una pequeña heladera y dos lavamanos asquerosamente sucios.

Miré hacia un lado: una camilla reposaba junto a la mía… Un cuerpo humano…

Me mordí los labios para no gritar. Era realmente un espanto ver esa atrocidad. A saber lo que le hicieron a esa pobre persona. Descansaba sin vida (por lo que parecía), cubierta por una raída sábana vieja de color blanco con manchas de sangre, junto a mí. Eso significaba que era parte de un mismo plan. Yo seguiría su mismo destino, me torturarían hasta la muerte…

Algo suave como la seda pero firme como el mármol separó dulcemente mis labios de la presa de mis dientes, se lo cedí… Ya no tenía miedo. Reconocería ese aroma en cualquier parte… hasta dentro de un pozo ciego.

Dejé que Edward terminara de despertarme de mi pesadilla, mientras mojaba mi frente con agua fresca y me tarareaba mi nana. Reconocí, entre el borrón de rostros preocupados, a mi madre y a mi padre, les sonreí como pude y regresé a los brazos de mi héroe para que me siguiese arrullando hasta dormirme. Pues creo que lo logró, ya que al despertar estaba sola, con un vaso de agua a una lado de la cama y dos notitas; una rosada y una blanca.

Miré la rosada y luego las cortinas de mi ventana, ahora abiertas para dejar entrar la luz de un nuevo día. Estaba despierta, el sufrimiento había terminado, y la pesadilla también.

Un nuevo día, un día en que festejaría mis quince años. Sonreí, no porque estuviese feliz por la fiesta, todo lo contrario: hoy no iría a clases, mi padre me lo había permitido y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de estar escuchando los comentarios en la escuela sobre la "fiesta del siglo", ya que de seguro lo sería…

Tomé la notita rosa y adiviné de quién era:

_¡Feliz cumpleaños nena!_

_Me "imagine" que no querrías que te viniese a despertar tan temprano y te felicite por tu cumpleaños, asi que te he abierto la cortina y te felicito a través de una notita, ¡Así que no hay excusas!_

_Levántate tranquila, te prepare el baño para que te relajes y baja cuando estés lista para desayunar._

_¡No te quejes! ¡Feliz quince años!_

_Alice _

Me reí, no estaba enojada, mi hermanita se las ingeniaba para todo… Tomé la notita blanca, debajo de esta había una caja roja de terciopelo. Bebí unos tragos de agua antes de abrir la nota. Sonreí al reconocer la letra.

_Buenos días, mi ángel, he entrado __detrás__ de Alice para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, ya que es uno muy especial, pero sabía que de igual forma no me ibas a permitir que te lo dijese. El obsequio es para ti, no tiene devoluciones y esto queda solamente entre tú y yo._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te espero abajo_

_Edward_

Puse la notita sobre mi pecho. Edward era mi droga, era el combustible por el que vivía, era la sangre que circulaba por mis venas hasta mi corazón…

Me levanté un poco perezosa de la cama y me metí en el baño, donde ya estaba preparado lo que parecía ser un salón de relajación: velas encendidas por doquier, rosas y espuma en una bañera llena. Toqué levemente el agua con mi mano, estaba perfecta.

Me desnudé, dejando la puerta del baño completamente abierta y me metí dentro de la tina. Se sentía espectacular el agua caliente en contacto con mi piel.

Me hundí hasta mojar mi cabello y salí a la superficie para enjabonarme un poco y luego disfrutar un rato más del agua caliente.

Cuando acabé de lavarme el cuerpo y el cabello con mi champú de fresas que Alice me había dejado para la ocasión me quedé sentada y con los ojos cerrados. Me sentí extraña cuando toqué el borde de la bañera, estaba helada en esa parte y me hizo recordar a otro contacto, tal vez otra persona. Una persona que necesitaba a mi lado en este momento, que me abrace por la espalda… Dios mío, ¿qué idioteces pensaba? ¿Cómo iba a tener ganas de bañarme con mi… hermano? ¿Estaba loca? Definitivamente, seguía medio dormida.

Salí después de un rato, me vestí con cualquier porquería y encima me puse mi preciada chaqueta negra con estampado de leopardo en la parte interna. La necesitaba más que nunca, estaba nerviosa y mucho.

Me senté nuevamente en mi cama y con mis manos temblorosas agarré la cajita de terciopelo rojo, regalo de Edward. La abrí lo más delicadamente que pude y lo que había dentro literalmente me robó el aliento.

Un precioso collar, delicado y fino, con pequeños diamantes entre medio de las finas tiras que rodeaban mi garganta, el diamante del frente reflejaba todo los colores del arco iris, como su piel en nuestro prado…

Corrí hacia el baño y me lo coloqué con todo el cuidado del mundo para que el delicado collar rodeara mi cuello. Me quedaba perfecto y se vería muy bien con mi vestido de quince.

Bajé las escaleras, muy feliz, ya que nadie me había molestado hoy en mi habitación y era bastante tarde.

Unos brazos de hierro me levantaron del suelo justo cuando iba en dirección a la cocina donde estaba mi madre.

Mi hermano me estrujó fuertemente.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, enana!

—Emmet… no… respiro —Dije como pude.

Él me soltó, solo para que mi hermosa hermana me rodease con sus pálidos brazos.

—Muchas felicidades, cariño —susurró Rosalie en mi cabello.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Mierda, no llorar, no llorar, no llorar.

Me soltó y Jasper me atrapó y me tranquilizó con su extraño don. Me sentí mejor, pero él estaba nostálgico y yo también me sentí así, al igual que todos en la sala.

No quería gente rodeándome y de repente estaban todos. Mis padres, mis hermanos y hermanas. ¡Mierda no quería tanta atención! Pero, claro, quién iba a escucharme si prácticamente se peleaban por saludarme y felicitarme.

Alice dio un brinco y quedó a mi lado con su sonrisa radiante y resplandeciente.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Cantó para luego abrazarme. Ya éramos casi de la misma altura, un poco más y la alcanzaba…

—Oh, cariño —sollozó mi madre acercándose para abrazarme.

Si pudiese llorar ya lo hubiese hecho y de solo pensarlo me puse a llorar yo, incapaz de detener las vergonzosas lágrimas que caían por mi rostro.

Mi padre me limpió las lágrimas y me abrazó por mucho más rato. Claro, su princesa estaba creciendo, ya quince años, bien madura, con modales que había aprendido hacía poco por mi familia. Ya no era la niña revoltosa y mal educada del orfanato, había crecido y mucho. Con orgullo llevaba el apellido Cullen y honraría aquello de alguna manera.

El saludo más grande fue el de Edward. No por la cantidad de palabras ni por cuánto tiempo estuvo pegado a mí, solo me susurró que me amaba y con ello ya fue suficiente.

Mi Edward…

Mi madre me llevó a la cocina mientras se daba aire con una revista de modas, según ella para "cambiar de ánimos" y no ponerse a sollozar por mis quince.

Una abundante comida me esperaba en la mesa. Comí de todo, solo con mi madre. Mi padre había salido pero regresaría temprano y Alice les estaba gritando a mis hermanos unas cuantas órdenes: que traigan eso para aquí, que lleven eso para allá... Parecía que había mucho que transformar y me comenzó a dar vértigo de solo pensarlo.

Lavé la vajilla con mi madre en un intento por aplazar el momento de la tortura de Alice.

Pero…

Ella nunca vino a buscarme, y después del desayuno, como a las once de la mañana me atreví a salir de la cocina y me dirigí hacia la sala, por donde provenían los gritos.

Alice estaba parada en una silla con una libreta en la mano y la sala era un completo caos.

Cajas por todas partes, algunas con el logo de alguna marca carísima. Todas estaban abiertas y a medio vaciar.

Rosalie abría los paquetes de las flores para preparar los floreros y esperar las órdenes de Alice para encontrarles su ubicación correcta.

Emmet estaba armando en una de las esquinas, sobre un pequeño escenario, la consola donde iría el DJ, dejando toda la música a mano y preparada. Tenía varios micrófonos con alargues de cables para distribuir por la casa para dar un buen efecto al sonido.

Mis presentes ya estaban sobre una mesa redonda que iría en el recibidor grande y con su mantel blanco puesto y encima una tela transparente azul noche, el toque era hermosísimo. Donde estaban las flores también noté los demás manteles, ya listos para poner en las mesas.

Mi cuadro ya estaba sobre el pedestal: una fotografía mía, vestida de forma sencilla pero elegante, con un espacio blanco entre la foto y el marco para que los invitados dejasen su firma ahí.

Mi madre se les sumó y comenzó a vaciar una de las cajas donde tenía la vajilla, toda transparente o en color plateado.

Edward ya tenía el piano preparado en la sala de música y desde donde estaba yo podía verlo perfectamente, a él y a su sonrisa traviesa. Algo estaba pensando y no quería saberlo.

En la tarde llegó mi padre con el pastel. Magnífico.

En un momento y sin previo aviso Alice se paró delante de mí y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Ya es hora —dijo.

Con esas palabras se me fue la sangre a los pies y ella me ayudó a levantarme, seguramente para llevarme a su cuarto y comenzar mi transformación.

La escalera principal, por donde bajaría yo, ruborizada ante la mirada de todos los invitados, ya estaba lista. La alfombra roja de terciopelo se deslizaba por las escaleras delicadamente y en la barandilla había unas enredaderas hechas con flores naturales sin nada de verde, solo blanco y azul noche, perfecto.

De solo ver eso y de cómo había quedado la casa y el jardín hicieron que mi corazón comenzara a latir al doble de su capacidad. Sudé frío y de un momento a otro quería desmayarme y no despertar.

Mi hermana me apretó la mano, reconfortándome y comenzó a peinarme. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a su habitación, o, más bien, a un salón de belleza.

Luego vino Rosalie y mientras me peinaban revisé los mensajes de mi teléfono móvil y correo. Todos me deseaban un muy feliz cumpleaños y que nos veríamos en la noche, dentro de unas horas.

No me di cuenta de las horas allí dentro: me habían peinado y maquillado perfectamente, como siempre, dejándome increíblemente hermosa, tanto, que me quedé mirándome en el espejo durante un buen rato.

Mi cabello tenía un leve recogido, adornado con piedrecillas brillantes bajo la luz, con las puntas cayendo en suaves ondas por mi espalda.

Mis ojos iluminados levemente, sin delinear, solo una sombra celeste y más oscuro en el centro y mis labios, delineados con un rosa suave y un gloss brillante del mismo tono.

Sacaron mi vestido del enorme ropero y me lo colocaron delicadamente. Me quedé un momento de pie, mientras mis hermanas acomodaban las capas de tul del vestido, dejándome lista para bajar.

Ellas me dejaron en mi habitación y fueron a prepararse. Me senté en mi cama y no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando oí unas ruedas de coche por el camino hacia la casa. No reconocía el sonido de las llantas sobre la grava, desde donde estaba solo veía la noche desde mi ventana.

Ya era la hora… y de solo pensarlo comencé a hiperventilar.

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de no mirar por la ventana para ver llegar a los invitados; sería peor.

La música de fondo se oía desde donde estaba, pero no fue suficiente para calmarme. Busqué mi descuidada guitarra y la apoyé en mi regazo delicadamente para no estropear los brillantes de la parte superior del vestido.

Toqué notas al azar, con los ojos cerrados, pensando en cosas que me alegraban y sin darme cuenta estaba tocando mi nana, solo que con un ritmo más rápido, obviamente, nada parecido a como se oía en el piano con mi héroe tocando.

Cuando los murmullos se fueron incrementando en la planta de abajo y la luna se veía desde la ventana; tan hermosa sin nubes que la tapasen, como Alice había prometido, supe que era el momento.

El momento de romper mis miedos, de sentirme libre y mostrarme a los demás.

—Tranquila, tonta —susurré para mí misma.

Dejé mi guitarra a un lado y abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche, donde estaba mi inhalador.

Me mordí el labio, esperaba fervientemente no tener que usarlo, que vergüenza, un ataque de pánico en mi fiesta de quince. Mierda… Qué bien se oía en mi mente.

Unos leves toques de nudillos me hicieron sonreír. Sabiendo de quién se trataba antes de que entrara, me puse de pie y le dije que pasara.

Mi dios griego entró tímidamente, raro en él, y me miró entre una lluvia de expresiones y emociones en su rostro: sorpresa, alegría, emoción, expectación… ¿nostalgia…?

—Bella… —Dejó salir de sus labios y yo me deleité de su hermosura.

Estaba Enfundado en un esmoquin azul marino, hasta su camisa y una corbata negra con destellos azules combinados. Su palidez y su cabello cobrizo desordenado lo hacían algo irreal, completamente algo sobrenatural. Sin querer se me escapó un jadeo y él hizo lo mismo.

Se acerco a mí con su rapidez inhumana y puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas pero apenas rozando los dedos sobre mi piel.

—Bella… Estás magnífica, mi ángel, preciosa —susurró mirándome con adoración, haciendo que yo me sonrojara.

Debía calmarme, no podía perder los estribos y menos a pocos minutos de bajar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Tú no te quedas atrás —le elogié sonriéndole y evitando su potente mirada.

Se rio entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.

—Eres terrible —suspiró, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me dio un suave abrazo, con mucho cuidado para no estropear nuestras ropas.

Alguien irrumpió en la habitación con un fuerte porrazo.

—¡Ya es hora, Bella! —Cantó Alice girando sobre su eje y deslumbrándome con su vestido púrpura, voluminoso y lleno de capas.

Me percaté de sus palabras y comencé a hiperventilar.

—Tranquila, cariño. No pienses en nada, mente en blanco, recuerda que yo estaré contigo —me susurró Edward.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero todavía con los nervios a flor de piel y la respiración agitada.

Mente en blanco.

Alice quitó a Edward del camino y me hizo unos últimos retoques, acomodó el vestido por última vez y me puso un poco más de brillo labial.

—… No llores —susurró mientras con un pañuelito me limpiaba la comisura de los ojos, donde se estaban asomando las lágrimas, amenazando por caer y estropear mi maquillaje.

Acomodó la corbata de mi héroe y nos llevó a los dos hasta la escalera principal, dejándonos a unos cuantos metros para que no nos viesen.

—Bien, como lo ensayamos —dijo Alice, mirándonos a los dos—. Bella… Respira hondo, es tu hora —me besó suavemente la mejilla y bajó las escaleras.

—¿Me concede el honor de escoltarla hasta abajo, señorita? —Dijo Edward inclinándose con un saludo, aunque parecía más bien que lo hacía para aligerar el ambiente.

—Por supuesto, caballero —dije riendo y enredando su brazo con el mío.

Los minutos se me hicieron eternos, y volví a hiperventilar cuando las luces se apagaron, la música bailable cambio por una lenta y todos hacían silencio.

Un reflector iluminó la escalera y supe que era la hora.

—Estamos sólo tu y yo, Bella —me susurró Edward al oído.

Con ello comenzamos a avanzar hacia el inicio de las escaleras.

Con la mirada al piso bajé el primer escalón, las luces me iluminaron y cuando miré al frente, mis invitados y familia estallaron en aplausos. Enrojecí violentamente y jadeé en busca de aire. "Tranquila Bella" me dije a mí misma.

Recordé lo último que me había dicho Edward y dejé de ver a las personas dentro de la casa. Me imaginé a mí misma con Edward en una de nuestras tantas prácticas. Él, guapo con su camiseta y sus jeans, y yo con mi pijama de leones y los tacones puestos, con mi pelo aún enmarañado, con nuestros brazos unidos, sonriendo y practicando nuestra caminata. Solo nosotros, hermano y hermana, Edward y Bella, angel y héroe.

Cuando sentí el abrazo de mi madre, que sollozaba fuertemente, me di cuenta de que mi cometido estaba hecho: había bajado las escaleras con éxito, gracias a Edward.

La abracé tanto como me lo permitió su voluminoso vestido gris perlado. Abracé luego a mi padre, dejando caer las lágrimas inevitables al ver su rostro con nostalgia y orgullo en cuando estuvimos frente a frente.

Abracé a mi hermana Alice y luego a Rosalie, con su vestido violeta y negro abierto de un lado, dejando ver su pierna derecha. Luego a mi hermano Emmet, cual payaso se hacía como que lloraba y se limpiaba la nariz con el hombro de Jasper. Los abracé a ambos riéndome no solo de las ridiculeces de Emmet si no también del cabello peinado de Jasper. Ambos iban de negro metalizado hasta la corbata, resaltando su palidez anormal bajo la luz de los reflectores.

Abracé luego a Edward, dándole las gracias y pasé a saludar a mis amigos y amigas. Tal y como Alice había predicho la mayoría de los invitados iban de blanco, de negro o colores como rosa, rojo y verde, lo que hacía que los únicos que combinaban con el lugar y la decoración fuésemos nosotros, mi familia y yo.

Pau, con su cuerpo esbelto y bien bronceado, sus hermosos y carnosos labios de un rojo pasión, y un diminuto vestidito negro con la espalda abierta y zapatos dorados.

Angela, con un vestido blanco con pequeñas florecitas rosas y negras en la parte de arriba, no tan atrevido como el de Paula.

Jessica, como siempre, haciéndose la diva en un vestido rojo con un escote ridículamente profundo. Cuando me acerqué a ella no pude evitar reírme al ver el borde blanco del papel higiénico rellenando su brasier, aunque ella no lo notó.

Vi a Leah a su lado, quien también contenía las lágrimas y nos abrazamos con unas risitas torpes escapando de nuestros labios. A diferencia de la mayoría vestía un pantalón negro de vestir bien ajustado, una camiseta rosada y encima de ella una camisa de encaje negro. Estaba divina.

A pesar de la muchedumbre de gente que me rodeaba sentia que algo o alguien faltaba, una pieza importante dentro de un complejo rompecabezas.

Cuando las felicitaciones, alabanzas, besos y abrazos terminaron comenzó la fiesta.

En la sala principal comimos en las mesas ya acomodadas, dejando libre la pista de baile montable en el centro. Los manteles eran blancos cubiertos con telas de diferentes texturas y transparentes de color azul marino.

Las luces estaban distribuidas por el borde donde se unían la pared y el piso, dejando un toque maravilloso. Los colores iban cambiando lentamente al igual de las que estaban en el techo, aunque cuando empezara el baile descontrolado se encenderían furiosamente, cambiando constantemente junto con la bola disco. Sería un muy realista pub de baile.

En cada rincón de la casa podías encontrar un grupo de velas encendidas o unos jarrones carísimos llenos de flores, como rosas blancas, lilium rosadas, margaritas, gerberas violáceas y nardos.

Todos alabaron la comida y la vajilla que, a simple vista, se estimaba un precio de varios miles de dólares.

Pero todos pensaban que después de todo, estaban en la mansión Cullen.

Al inicio del segundo plato, Edward abrió las puertas de la sala de música para dejar ver su impresionante piano de cola. Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos, éste tenía algo entre manos.

Me guiñó un ojo y se sentó posicionando los dedos en las teclas y Rosalie apareció a su lado con un micrófono en su mano.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡¿En serio?

Todos susurraron en cuanto la vieron. Edward comenzó a tocar, la música comenzó a sonar y Rosalie abrió su boca dejando salir su maravillosa voz, como el canto de una sirena. Cantó una de mis canciones favoritas de Christina Aguilera mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita —dijo por el micrófono al término de la canción y todos estallaron en aplausos y silbidos.

Con lágrimas en los ojos fui a abrazar a mi hermana quien ya venía en camino. Aproveché y de lejos le saqué la lengua a Edward, que me miraba sentado en el taburete de su piano para encabronarlo un poco.

Me volví a sentar con mis amigas, todas felicitándome por la increíble hermana que tenía y de si pensaba sacar algún disco.

Sí, claro…

Una parte de la sala, donde solo había vidrio desde el piso hasta el techo, dejaba ver el patio decorado de flores plantadas por mi madre y por mí, además de las antorchas encendidas que habían colocado mis hermanos separando el bosque de lo que era el patio de la casa. Gracias a esa iluminación natural pude ver las mesitas pequeñas de color negro y los asientos cuadrados de color blanco, aparte de mencionar que un camino de pétalos de rosas te llevaba hasta ese lugar de relajación, por así decirlo.

Negué con la cabeza, era increíble, pero muy cierto, mis hermanas y mi madre habían estado en todo. Desde la señalización de luces en la carretera con un inmenso número 15 iluminado para adentrarte en la casa Cullen hasta arrancar buena parte del bosque para hacer el estacionamiento para los invitados.

Los globos blancos, azules y violetas llenos de helio se amarraban a las maderas de las entradas, de las salida y de todas las escaleras de las casa, menos la principal, decorada con la alfombra y flores en el barandal. Metros de seda que habían mandado a hacer colgaban desde el techo hasta el piso rodeando la pista de baile, dejando huecos entre medio y en todas direcciones para poder pasar.

Mi padre se levantó mirándome desde su mesa y yo me alisé el vestido mientras él se acercaba a mí.

Se inclinó un poco y me ofreció su mano, la cual acepté gustosa mientras rezaba internamente para no caerme con mis tacones.

Todos hicieron silencio y sacaron sus cámaras y celulares.

La música comenzó y mirándolo a los ojos bailamos el tradicional vals padre e hija.

–Estás hermosa, vida mía —susurró él, besando mi frente—. Te amo, cariño —susurró.

—Yo también, papi —respondí con voz ahogada. Siempre sentía la misma emoción abrasadora al decirle papá y seguiría siendo así durante mucho tiempo.

A lo lejos vi la mesa donde se encontraba mi familia. Mi madre estaba llorando, bueno… Sollozando incontrolablemente. "Qué raro" pensé, dudaba que hubiese parado desde que bajé las escaleras.

Un golpe me sacó de mi nube. Vi mejor y me di cuenta de que no fue un golpe, Edward había palmeado el hombro de mi papi por lo cual él paró de bailar.

Mi héroe me extendió la mano hacia mí con ojos brillantes.

—Lo siento, padre, pero me parecería mejor que fueses a consolar a tu esposa —dijo Edward para que mi padre se fuese.

Él se rió.

—Veré si Esme quiere bailar —dijo, y se fue.

Edward puso su mano en mi espalda, justo en la parte donde mi vestido no me cubría. No sé qué fue, ni qué lo provocó, pero en cuanto sus dedos tocaron mi espalda desnuda una corriente eléctrica pasó por mi espalda hacia mis extremidades para asentarse en mi estómago. Lo miré con un jadeo de sorpresa y él con el rostro avergonzado sacó su mano y la puso más abajo. Lo vi fruncir el ceño, confundido, como si… como si… hubiese sentido lo mismo. Mierda, pero qué cosas pensaba. Estupideces, eso era lo que pensaba.

Toqué delicadamente mi tacón con su zapato para que bailásemos. Puse mi mano en su hombro y unimos las que quedaban libres y comenzamos a bailar.

Edward bailaba igual de bien que papá, ahora sabía de quien había aprendido. Como en las practicas, nos coordinamos perfectamente. Bueno, en realidad él me coordinó a mí, si no ya hubiese estado en el suelo hace rato.

Bailamos hasta que alguien palmeó el hombro de Edward tal como él había hecho con papá.

—Estas monopolizando a la quinceañera —dijo Emmet con una sonrisa burlona. Mi héroe bufó y me dejó en manos de mi hermano "mayor por tamaño".

Con mi hermano oso me reí todo el tiempo y con Jasper dormité un poco en su hombro. Tras bailar una vez más con papá, bailé con mis amigas y amigos. Fue un poco más difícil ya que ellos no me agarraban fuertemente y me guiaban con sus pies como hacía mi familia.

Estalló el caos, por así decirlo, después de bailar el Vals.

Música de moda, pop, bailables, reggaeton, cumbias.

Las luces iban y venían, la espuma y burbujas salían en todas las tandas y mis amigas y yo sudábamos en el centro de la pista al ritmo de Beyoncé y Lady Gaga.

A lo lejos mis hermanas y hermanos hacían lo mismo, bueno, menos Edward. Ellos siempre se burlaban de él por ser "chapado a la antigua" y no disfrutar de los nuevos éxitos. Pero él lo prefería así, y por mí, así se podía quedar, no quería que ni se acercara a mis amigas, a mis lujuriosas amigas.

Fui con Pau y Jessica a la mesa de bebidas, donde un barman hacía todo tipo de licuados y jugos, sin nada de alcohol, por supuesto.

—Esta fiesta está que revienta, Bella —dijo Paula con la respiración agitada de tanto bailar. Los tacones de la mayoría de las chicas estaban en las sillas o debajo de las mesas, al igual que los míos. Ya dudaba yo que pudiesen aguantar toda la noche con ello encima de los pies, parecía que los zapatos altos estaban muy de moda.

Miré a mi amiga y luego a toda la sala repleta de chicos y chicas. Todos bailando, unos pocos estaban afuera tomando las bebidas y respirando aire freso, y algunos chuchos ligando a alguna en un rincón.

—Sí, puede que sí —le contesté a Paula.

—¿Te imaginas la cara de las divas de Lauren y su séquito de rubias teñidas en cuanto se enteren por toda la escuela la fiesta que se perdieron? —comentó Jessica, haciéndome reír.

Aun recordaba a Lauren, claro que sí. Había sido muy mala conmigo, pero desde la vez que habíamos peleado hasta agarrarnos de los pelos no me volvió a molestar, aunque en el último tiempo parecía que Leah le intimidaba. No sabía si era por su altura o por su buena calificación en gimnasia.

—Ellas no nos invitaron a sus fiestas no tengo porque hacerlo yo —contesté, aunque si lo hubiesen hecho habría faltado.

—Y me parece perfecto, si venían ellas… Te olvidabas de mí, porque no me hubiese ni asomado a la puerta —contestó Jess.

Nos sentamos en las mesas y tomamos nuestros exprimidos, debía decir que me dolían los pies.

—¿Vamos un rato fuera? —Preguntó Leah acercándose a nosotras con gotas de sudor en la frente y la respiración agitada.

Nos levantamos, buscamos a Angela y juntas respiramos aire puro sentadas en las mesas de afuera. Todo era perfecto y si me quedaba mucho tiempo pensando en lo maravillosa que era mi familia por dar esta fiesta hasta me podría poner a llorar.

Me apoyé contra el respaldo del sofá y pegué un respingo al sentir la frialdad de este, recordándome a la sensación de las manos de Edward sobre mi espalda…

La música paró poco a poco y un poco extrañada me di la vuelta y vi a todos salir por la puerta de vidrio, directos hacia nosotras.

Se sentaron en el piso, aun felicitándome por mi cumpleaños y por la grandiosa fiesta que estaba llegando a su fin. Instintivamente, sabiendo lo que se venía, miré al cielo y el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales dio comienzo.

Las luces iluminaron todo el cielo en sincronía, los colores me deslumbraron y se veía tan cerca que parecía que podías extender la mano y tocar el fuego.

Todos chillaban y al terminar con una gran explosión blanca estallaron en aplausos.

Después de un momento, mientras nuevamente me volvían a felicitar y me pedían fotos (como si fuese una estrella del cine) regresamos dentro, donde hacía más calor que afuera, con el típico frío de Forks.

Bailé con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. A veces veía pasar a alguno de mis hermanos (a excepción de Edward, por supuesto) con la camisa desabotonada y la corbata anudada sobre la frente.

Cuando creí que no podría moverme más, llegó la hora del pastel: una torre irregular de colores entre el celeste y el azul con toques violetas y púrpuras, con flores naturales y mariposas que parecían volar alrededor del pastel. Era hermoso, perfecto, Alice y Rosalie se habían pasado, en cada mísero detalle.

Emmet encendió las velas con un encendedor y agradecí que estuviese oscuro así las personas que me rodeaban no pudiesen ver ni mi sonrojo ni mis lágrimas.

Mi familia estaba pegada a mis espaldas y Edward a mi lado, como siempre, como lo había prometido cuando nos conocimos…

Me empezaron a cantar el feliz cumpleaños casi a gritos y me giré a mirar a Edward.

Me quedé con la boca abierta mirándolo fijamente, el tiempo se detuvo para nosotros y todos desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

Me miraba con adoración en sus fracciones, con orgullo y mucha pero mucha felicidad. Ya me hacia una idea de lo que estaba pensando, tal vez lo mismo que yo: la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando estaba intentando robar el supermercado e introducir algo de alimento a mi sistema, recordaba el hambre que sentía en ese momento, el frío que pasaba en las noches durmiendo en mi árbol y por sobre todo la soledad que sentía dentro de mi corazón. Todo cambió al ver sus hermosos ojos, todo cambió completamente cuando me involucré con él. Había dado vuelta de cabeza mi pobre mundo de una manera sorprendente.

El sentimiento que me había embargado cuando me dijo que podía quedarme con él, que me cuidaría y querría por siempre. Yo también lo haría.

Observando sus ojos brillantes pedí en silencio mis tres deseos.

Soplé las velitas de cumpleaños para que se apagasen y todos aplaudieron, mi familia y amigas me abrazaron. Unos brazos eran helados y duros, y otros blandos, cálidos y cansados después de tanta faena.

Comimos el pastel y atacamos la mesa dulce, llena de postres, helados, tartas y una enorme fuente de chocolate fundido.

La fiesta acabó cuando el sol ya había salido, cerca de las siete de la mañana. Entregué mis souvenirs individuales que consistían en una pequeña hadita con sus alas desplegadas sentada sobre una luna creciente, todo hecho con cristal. Y aunque pareciese imposible mi nombre y la fecha de mi cumpleaños estaban grabadas en la base.

Poco a poco los invitados se fueron yendo, todos felicitándome por mi cumpleaños (nuevamente) y diciéndome que había sido la fiesta de la historia. Sin duda los vídeos y fotos de mi fiesta estarían dando vueltas por Facebook y demás. En menos de dos horas hasta todo el pueblo sabría todos los detalles. Eso me lo podía asegurar.

La casa quedo vacía: hasta el barman y el DJ se habían ido. Me quedé recostada un momento en la puerta cerrada y sonreí como una tonta enamorada.

—Alice… —le llamé en tono misterioso.

Ella mostró su cabecita por la pared y sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados. Le hice una seña con el dedo índice para que se acercara.

Ella prácticamente bailó hacia mí revoloteando su vestido púrpura y quedó frente a mí. Le estiré mis brazos y le di un cálido abrazo.

—Muchas gracias… —dije con voz ahogada—… Todo fue estupendo, perfecto.

—De nada, me alegra mucho que lo hayas disfrutado —contestó devolviéndome el abrazo, esta vez, con un poco mas de fuerza.

—Claro, como si yo no hubiese hecho nada. Olvídense de mí, ¿eh? —Protestó Rosalie.

Me separé de Ali y fui a abrazarla a ella por la cintura. Estaba más alta que yo, ya que estaba descalza y ella aún con sus terribles tacones puestos.

—Gracias, linda Rose —le dije. Ella rió ante el apodo.

Bostecé en su hombro sin darme cuenta.

—Será mejor que descanses, pequeña, ha sido una noche larga —me dije.

Perezosamente caminé hacia la cocina para buscarme un vaso lleno de agua y de paso buscar a mamá y a papá para darles un abrazo. Iba a darles un saludo a mis hermanos pero la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa así que intuí que no estaban.

Encontré a mis padres sentados en una de las mesas de la sala, donde ellos habían "comido" durante la fiesta. Me senté en el regazo de papá y acaricié la mano de mamá.

No duré mucho rato, ya estaba casi dormida mientras papá me acariciaba el cabello, hasta que lo sentí hablar con alguien y pasarme a los brazos de esa persona. Iba a protestar cuando me di cuenta, gracias a su maravilloso aroma, que se trataba de mi héroe.

Mamá, con su dulce olor a cielo, me besó la frente, al igual que papá.

Sentí una brisa ligera antes de que Edward me dejara en mi cama.

—Bella, tienes que quitarte el vestido —susurró. Fruncí el ceño y le rezongué haciendo que él riera.

—Vamos, despierta para vestirte y luego sigues durmiendo. Tu pijama de leones esta aquí —trató de convencerme, pero en serio no tenía ganas de levantarme. Pero… Si arruinaba el vestido Alice me ahogaría en el río, o me degollaría.

—Yo la ayudo, Edward —dijo la pequeña. Sonreí medio dormida. Sí… Alice estaba en todo.

Me cargó hasta el baño, me dejó sobre el inodoro tapado y me desabotonó los diminutos botones del vestido. En eso, sin querer, su mano rozó la espalda desnuda pero… a diferencia de lo que había pasado con Edward esto no me produjo ninguna de aquellas sensaciones tan extrañas y aterradoramente placenteras.

¿Por qué entonces, con Edward, absolutamente todo resultaba ser diferente?

El frío del ambiente terminó por despertarme un poco. Alice tomó el vestido y lo colgó en una percha, y yo, antes de ponerme el pijama me quité la molesta ropa interior que Alice me había obligado a ponerme y me puse una cómoda de algodón debajo del pijama de leones. Ella dice que me había transformado en una señorita y debía de comportarme como tal, pero para mí, usar esas cosas de puro encaje no era para nada un comportamiento de señorita. Ni tampoco quería serlo.

Me cepillé los dientes y volví caminando lentamente a mi cama. Edward no estaba allí, pero no tardaría en aparecer. Me tumbé boca abajo y vi a mi hermana acariciar mi cabello, cerrar las cortinas y marcharse. No la oí hacerlo pero no sentí tampoco su presencia o su perfume en mi habitación.

Edward se tiró a mi lado, literalmente, se tiró, haciendo saltar por la fuerza que usó y pegándome un buen susto.

—Edward —protesté y él me estrechó contra su cuerpo de piedra. Me besó en la cabeza y se dispuso a cantar mi nana.

Sonreí, repasando el maravilloso día—noche en mi mente una vez más antes de dormirme. Aunque no fue lo último que pensé.

Lo último que pensé, con mucha tristeza, era que Jacob no había ido a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

….

**Hola lectoras, como estan? Hace mucho que no publico, me salte una semana mil disculpas, andamos ocupaditas :)**

**Bueno este capi es muy especial espero que lo disfruten y va acompañado con dos imagenes que las tengo en mi perfil, solo tienen que poner el link sin los espacios. **

**Por favor, avisen si no pueden verlas.**

**Elen Cullen: Me encantaria enseñarte como publicar pero no pude responder tu comentario porque lo hiciste de forma anonima y si me pones tu Correo por favor con unos espacios entre medio si no FF lo elimina. Espero que nos pongamos en contacto, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda :)**

**Besitos y abrazos para todas.**

**Merezco algun review? :(**


	23. Chapter 23:Cuentos de Miedo

..."**Niña de mi alma"...**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

CAP.23: Cuentos de miedo.

.

.

.

Hace dos semanas que he tenido mi fiesta de cumpleaños número quince. Como había sospechado, a las pocas horas todo el pueblo se había enterado de los detalles. Llovieron vídeos e imágenes en internet sobre lo que fue mi fiesta en la mansión prohibida.

Hablaron de ello todos los días hasta ahora, de todos los detalles, de todo el dinero que estimaban que mi familia había gastado. Los vestidos importados ya de por sí sumaban una cifra escalofriante.

Había sido la fiesta más impresionante del pueblo desde que se tenía memoria, aunque eso decían mis compañeros.

La semana después de la fiesta había desayunado, almorzado y cenado pastel de cumpleaños. Sin embargo, la mayoría de la comida restante fue llevada al C.A.I.

Suspiré y recosté mi cabeza en la almohada al recordar ese lugar. Mi madre me comentaba que seguía mejorando cada vez más y que había menos niños cada vez. Algunos padres venían desde Seattle para adoptar.

Eso, de alguna manera, me hacía sentir mejor y alejaba los pensamientos tristes sobre los pobres pequeños que vivían allí. Esperaba a que de alguna forma les tocara una familia tan buena como la mía.

O al menos una familia donde pudiesen ser felices y los amaran, porque estaba segura que en todo el mundo no había una familia más estupenda como la mía; era afortunada.

Si alguien en el orfanato me hubiese dicho que a los trece años sería feliz por fin, con una familia buena, amorosa y cariñosa, con dos hermanas increíbles y tres hermanos estupendos me hubiese reído en su cara.

Miré mi celular por décimo cuarta vez en veinte minutos: sin mensajes. Fruncí el ceño. Jacob no había contestado ninguno de mis mensajes ni llamados en estas dos semanas. Era extraño, y aún más considerando lo sociable que era Jake conmigo. No había semana que no hablábamos o nos chateábamos. Y a pesar de solo haberlo visto dos veces ya lo consideraba un amigo.

Era increíble cómo él sabía exactamente lo que me ocurría, o alguna idea de lo que estaba pensando. Nunca había silencio entre nosotros y si así era podía asegurar que era uno muy cómodo, estar con él era como respirar, fácil, tranquilo… ¿Necesario?

Aún recordaba las sorprendentes sensaciones que había sentido cuando abracé a Jacob por la espalda montada en su motocicleta.

Tenía muchas dudas en mi cabeza por lo que me hacía sentir aquel muchacho: ¿acaso me gustaba Jacob?

No lo sabía ya que nunca había sentido algo así, pero sí sabía que a pesar de ser amigos no era la misma relación que tenía con mis amigos del instituto, era completamente fuera de lo normal. Eso de alguna manera debía de significar algo, estaba segura.

Jacob Black había comenzado a desestabilizar el suelo que pisaba. Algo en él me atraía y no estaba segura de qué era.

Lo que comenzaba a preocuparme era por qué no había respondido a mis llamados o mensajes. ¿Se habría cansado de mí? ¿Era por eso que no había ido a mi fiesta? ¿Estaba enojado por alguna razón? ¿Yo le molestaba?

Este último pensamiento me hizo dar náuseas. Toda mi niñez había tenido grabado en la mente que yo era una especie de plaga, alguien que no le caía bien a nadie y por sobre todo, molestaba a los demás.

No quería pensar eso de él; Jacob era bueno, tal vez demasiado. Chicos así no se conseguían en cualquier parte.

Por un lado tenía miedo de verlo y darme cuenta que ya estaba cansado de mí, pero no creía que fuese capaz de hacer tal cosa. Por otro estaba más que tentada en ir a La Push y buscarle. Solo había que esperar el momento indicado. Hasta ahora mi padre era el único que me permitía ir a esa playa y aún no entendía el capricho del resto de mi familia, pero me daba igual. Había querido escuchar a escondidas en reiteradas ocasiones para saber todo de una vez, pero no había logrado nada más que castigos, así que desistí.

Si mi padre me dejaba ir yo lo haría. Ya se lo había preguntado y dijo que había ido hacía poco y que tenía que pensarlo. Me sentía contenta porque no se veía muy reacio a darme lo que yo quería, pero el problema era que, cuando volviese de la playa, Alice, Edward o quien fuese me daría otra de sus lindas charlas (nótese el sarcasmo).

"No me importa que papá te haya dejado, el lugar es peligroso, estamos aquí lejos para cuidarme, Bella, hay acantilados, aguas profundas y ventosas, bosque por todas partes donde podrías perderte, ¡podrías matarte sin querer!" Cortesía de Edward.

"No puedo verte, eso ya es un riesgo, ni siquiera notaría que estás en peligro. Eres pequeña, no conoces la Push y no sabes defenderte. Podría pasarte cualquier cosa, además de que allí no conoces a nadie." Cortesía de Alice. Aunque ella se equivocaba en algunos puntos.

Pero, en fin, mi prioridad era saber por qué Jacob se comportaba de esta forma y exigirle una explicación. Las advertencias innecesarias de mis hermanos podría soportarlas.

Pero que Jacob se fuera… Eso no podría soportarlo, lo que solo me confirmaba aún más la posibilidad de estar sintiendo algo más serio por Jake.

No pude evitar sonreír, simplemente no pude. El impulso de sentir la emoción por tu cuerpo cuando te das cuenta de que estás llegando al primer amor, de poder experimentar ese sentimiento de una forma en que no estabas acostumbrada.

Simplemente me sentía fuera de mí. Era pronto para deducir algo, pero al menos podía contestar una de mis preguntas más cruciales.

Jacob me gustaba.

Su mano sobre la mía, ese calor tan intenso y abrasador, era lo mejor que podía sentir….

Me estremecí al notar que eso no era verdad, que era una maldita mentirosa, que no podía ni siquiera intentar pensar en completar esa oración de que lo mejor que podía sentir era el calor de Jacob sobre mi piel.

Eso no era cierto. No era lo mejor que podía sentir.

Mi espalda me ardió… Justo donde los dedos de Edward me habían rozado sin querer durante la fiesta de mi cumpleaños.

Aun sentía su mano allí, pero de forma fantasmal, era apenas una sensación placentera y de vacío que había dejado dentro de mí.

Carajo…

¿Por qué seguía pensando en eso?

Fácil, eso nunca lo había sentido antes y fue lo más aterrador y comprometedor que había sentido nunca, comprometedor por el hecho de que me gustaría volver a sentirlo.

Idiota… Estaba loca.

Soñando con los roces de mí… hermano.

¿Por qué sonaba tan horripilante ahora si llamarlo hermano era lo que más quería desde que nos habíamos conocido?

Estaba tan confundida. No sabía qué tema era peor: el de Jacob, que parecía que me gustaba y al mismo tiempo había desaparecido, o el de Edward, que me atormentaba con sus caricias dejándome con ganas de más.

¿Por qué quería estar junto a Edward y que me rozara con sus manos heladas?

Era como poner un cubito de hielo sobre mi piel. Nunca lo había considerada algo bonito de sentir, pero olvidaba que estaba hablando de Edward. Con él todo era diferente, además del hecho que no podía compararlo con un cubito de hielo.

De lo único que estaba segura era de que me gustaba que Edward me acariciase la espalda, nada más, solo un caprichito de nada. Con Alice no había sentido lo mismo porque ya había pasado la impresión de la fiesta. En la pista de baile estaba alterada y nerviosa y por ello había sentido aquello cuando Edward me había tocado, no fue más que un estallido de mis propias emociones que habían explotado de mi cuerpo cuando el contacto frío de Edward me asustó.

Esa era la explicación perfecta y además la única que tenía, pero muy cierta. Solo debía de convencerme a mí misma.

Intenté dormitar un poco y me di cuenta de que estaba muy cansada, no me molesté en adentrarme en el sueño profundo.

Todo bien hasta ahí, hasta que sentí que mi mente era atrapada por una densa nube de humo negra y me arrastraba hacia las tinieblas de mis propios recuerdos.

Mi mente sí que era morbosa por querer recordarme aquello. No, tal vez morbosa no, pero sí con un serio problema neurológico.

Ya estaba dentro de mi pesadilla.

Traté de despertar, pero fue demasiado tarde y la oscuridad me absorbió por completo como cuando tomas agua de un popote*, rápido y efectivo.

Estaba recostada en una cama, no camilla, pero sí en una cama que conocía perfectamente. El cuarto estaba vacío ya que no lo compartía con nadie desde hacía un tiempo, las otras dos camas habían quedado desechas y vacías. Extendí mi espacio personal un poco más de lo debido en cuanto mis compañeras de habitación habían sido trasladadas, aunque no eran las mismas que me habían atormentado y luego unieron a su banda.

Mi campera estaba colgada en una de las sillas y mi mochila anaranjada tirada por un rincón. No sabía lo que me había despertado, el sonido de un golpe tal vez, pero aquí en el orfanato estaba lleno de esos sonidos.

La puerta estaba cerrada, y me la quedé mirando hasta que el sueño comenzó a absorberme de nuevo y me quedé dormida.

El sonido de un chirrido me volvió a despertar y esta vez parecía que solo habían pasado un par de minutos desde que me había dormido. Abrí los ojos con pereza decidida a ver de dónde provenía aquel sonido que había desaparecido y hacerlo callar, pero por el resto de la noche.

En cuanto abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue la puerta frente a mí, pero… a diferencia de la última vez que la había visto, estaba levemente abierta.

Me congelé por un instante y agarré mi navaja con fuerza por debajo de la colcha con la cual estaba tapada. Escaneé rápidamente la pequeña habitación, estaba muy oscuro como para ver algo, pero podría distinguir alguna silueta si alguien había entrado.

Nada, mi cuarto estaba vacío. Me quedé quieta un par de minutos a ver si oía algo, quería estar segura que nadie me había robado. ¿Acaso no había pasado esa etapa antes? Pero no me extrañaba que volviesen a intentarlo, las niñas de aquel lugar eran terribles, y yo me incluía entre ellas.

Me levanté despacio y temblando de frío me dirigí a la puerta; la abrí del todo y saqué la cabeza para ver el pasillo. La única luz amarillenta y titilante estaba en el lugar de siempre y todas las demás puertas estaban cerradas.

Cerré la mía también, deseando en ese momento que por arte de magia apareciera alguna llave para poder cerrarla con mayor seguridad.

Volví a mi cama caliente y volví a quedarme dormida, también mirando hacia la puerta.

Un nuevo golpe me despertó, también sentí que no habían pasado muchos minutos durmiendo. Me fregué los ojos, ahora molesta por quien estuviese haciendo aquel ruido, que ahora había parado de repente.

Miré frente a mí, y lo que vi me heló la sangre e hizo que mi corazón galopara al doble de su capacidad. La puerta… estaba abierta. De la misma manera que la vez anterior.

No me sentí molesta, ya me sentía aterrorizada. Nunca había ocurrido algo así, no tenía un buen presentimiento, sentía que si me movía las sombras me matarían. Sí, estúpido, pero cierto, era así como me sentía.

Algo a mi derecha se movió, una sombra, un espectro tal vez, lo más atemorizante es que se movió hacia mi dirección. Mis músculos se congelaron.

Podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mi sangre y mi corazón bombear rápidamente.

Antes de siquiera darme cuenta de lo que se trataba estaba sobre mí, con sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y sus manos en mi garganta.

Iba a gritar pero en cuanto abrí la boca para pedir ayuda un pañuelo llenó mi boca y una cinta adhesiva cerró mis labios.

Ya no podía gritar, ni siquiera jadear en busca de aire, los pulmones me dolían y aún más respirando solamente con mi nariz. Necesitaba mi inhalador, y rápido.

Mi agresor me había soltado el cuello para taparme la boca y desesperada comencé a dar manotazos al aire pegándole torpemente a donde llegaran mis manos.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos como dos ventanas y la oscuridad comenzó a ceder… como si me la hubiese metido en la boca junto con el pañuelo.

Era un hombre, de eso estaba segura. No lo veía claramente, pero estaba cien por ciento segura de que no lo conocía y de que no lo había visto antes, tenía el cabello negro sobre los ojos oscuros, y un pañuelo tapaba su boca y su nariz.

Él me agarró un brazo y lo puso debajo de mi cuerpo y sostuvo el otro con una de sus muy firmes manos. Traté de quitar mi mano debajo de mi cuerpo, pero con él sobre mí me era imposible. No solo su peso me impedía moverme, también me impedía respirar.

Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia al imaginar lo que él quería de mí: ¿me quería violar? ¿Me quería matar? ¿Me violaría y luego me vendería como puta al extranjero?

Gemí por sobre la cinta que cubría mi boca, intentando suplicarle que me dejara en paz o pedirle mi inhalador para poder respirar, aunque si él pensaba matarme no sabía cuál era la mejor forma de morir. Probablemente era mejor morir ahogada por mi enfermedad.

Pataleé en un intento fallido por librarme de él, pero solo conseguí lastimarme los pies golpeándome con las maderas de la cama que se sentían por debajo del pobre colchón.

—Shhh. ¡Silencio! —Susurró con voz gruesa y asquerosa.

Se metió una mano por su abrigo con la mano que le quedaba libre y sacó una jeringa. Mi corazón estaba por salirse de mi cuerpo o colapsar de pánico y apenas veía a través de mis lágrimas pero noté que la llevaba justamente hacia mi brazo extendido y atrapado por su mano. Sentí la punzada, más brusca de lo que me esperaba y su contenido comenzó a picar dentro de mi brazo y una sensación de abandono y mareo se apoderó de mi mente.

Una droga seguramente, no sabía lo que contenía pero me dio tanto sueño que se me acalambraron los músculos. Cerré los ojos, estaba segura de ello porque veía todo negro.

La pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza era: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hacía todo esto? ¿Qué le había hecho yo? ¿Podría ser acaso la vida tan injusta conmigo una vez más? ¿Y si esta vez, de forma definitiva, acababa con mi vida?

Sentí como su peso abandonaba mi cuerpo y me quise levantar de un salto de la cama, como si hubiese sido una muy real y escalofriante pesadilla, pero no fue así. No podía mover ni un solo dedo, ni siquiera mis párpados.

La oscuridad me aplastó, tan inevitable como el sueño. La inconsciencia me arrastró y lo último que sentí fue algo húmedo y helado deslizarse por mi cuello.

Abrí los ojos y salté de mi cama. De mi verdadera cama en la casa de mi familia.

Estaba toda sudada, ya había caído la noche, por lo cual había dormido como dos horas. Estaba terriblemente molesta con mi… estúpida mente.

No podía recordar aquellos horripilantes sucesos, pero mi cabeza era reacia a dejarlos ir y me los recordaba a través de sueños.

Tenía que castigarme a mí misma por esto, mi cabeza estaba mal, eso era seguro. Quería abofetearme por ser tan morbosa, por tener una mente tan morbosa.

Unos toques en la puerta me asustaron, me habían tomado completamente desprevenida.

Ante mi grito de susto Edward no tardó en abrir la puerta y meterse dentro para ver qué pasaba. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, era de noche e iluminaba su perfecto rostro.

Mi respiración se tranquilizó considerablemente en cuanto lo vi. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se acercó para sentarse en mi cama y secarme el sudor que me caía por la frente.

— ¿Estás bien? Te oí, parecía que tenías pesadillas —susurró por lo bajo besándome una mejilla sonrosada.

— Estoy bien, solo fue un mal sueño —contesté. Mi voz estaba rasposa, no me reconocía.

— Y supongo que, como siempre, no me contarás de qué iba —me dijo con un deje burlón, aunque no sonreía, la idea le molestaba.

Volví a tumbarme de espaldas en la cama y mi héroe se quedó quieto como una estatua. No sabía porqué pero desde la noche de mi fiesta de cumpleaños ya no dormía a mi lado, no es que lo hiciera siempre, pero en el último mes había tenido pesadillas y quería que durmiese conmigo. Nunca había tenido que pedirle que viniese, él venía pronto. Pero eso cambio desde las últimas dos semanas, y parecía mantenerlo así ya que no se tumbó conmigo ni siquiera cuando lo miré interrogante.

—Mamá, papá y los demás salieron de caza —me comentó mirando por la ventana.

—Mmm… —gemí. El sueño me estaba venciendo nuevamente.

—Bella —me llamó para que abriese los ojos. Eso hice.

Su hermoso y perfecto rostro cerca mío sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me volvía loca, había notado mi reacción y se rió entre dientes solo para que yo me pusiera roja.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirí intentando apartar la mirada de la presa de sus ojos. Se puso serio de repente como recordando lo que tenía que decirme y se alejó nuevamente dejándome necesitada de su aroma.

— Papá, me dijo que te dijera que… que podías ir a La Push cuando quisieras —sus palabras resbalaron a través de sus dientes, tenía una mueca de asco en su perfectas fracciones. Analicé sus palabras con cuidado dándome cuenta de lo que me estaba diciendo.

— ¡¿En serio? —grité entusiasmada sentándome en la cama rápidamente.

Edward hizo otra mueca, amargado ante el hecho de que la noticia me encantara.

— Sí —gruñó malhumorado y casi me río en su cara. Se notaba que habían estado discutiendo mucho el tema y, como siempre, Edward había saliendo perdiendo por mayoría de votos.

— Gracias —le dije en vez de reírme de sus muecas, porque sabía que él me quería y que solamente tenía un problema con sus celos y con sus impulsos de protección.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó confundido.

—Por venir a decírmelo sin tener una discusión en el medio —contesté cruzándome de piernas sobre la cama.

—En realidad —dijo, dándome a entender que había una intención detrás de todo esto. ¿Qué querría?—, esperaba hablar contigo de algo importante.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunté con curiosidad. Él me miró serio.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué no quiero que vayas a esa asquerosa playa? —Dijo osco, me estremecí ante su tono. Asentí como pude.

Él dejó escapar todo el aire de golpe, haciendo que un gruñido retumbara por mi habitación.

—Bella… A veces, debes entender que no somos las únicas criaturas peligrosas que existen —dijo mirando por la ventana, otra vez tuve que tener mi tiempo para procesar sus palabras. ¿A qué se refería?

— ¿Cómo…? —Pregunté confundida. Esta vez me miró y noté que sus ojos estaban negros.

—No somos la única cosa sobrenatural que existe Bella —me aclaró. Me quedé sin habla, esperaba a que continúese. ¿Se refería a más criaturas míticas? ¿Y que tenía que ver todo eso con la Push?

—Allí en especial, en la Push, existen criaturas enemigos de los vampiros y que son muy peligrosas, Bella. Por eso no quiero que estés ni a cien kilómetros cerca de allí. ¿Entiendes? —Su rostro reflejó tristeza—. ¿Entiendes que eres lo más importante para mí, ángel? ¿Entiendes que si te pasase algo mi existencia no tendría sentido? —Susurró acercándose a mí.

Cerré los ojos, rindiéndome y dejando escapar las lágrimas traicioneras. Ya habían estado en el borde de mis ojos desde que había despertado de mi pesadilla, no fue difícil, hacerlas bajar con las palabras dulces de Edward.

Sentí a Edward acercarme hasta su pecho y apretarme fuertemente.

—También eres lo más importante que tengo —susurré contra su hombro.

—Me alegra saber eso —dijo besando mi frente—. Lamento haber sido duro contigo con respecto a ese tema —dijo separándose de mí para observarme y limpiar las ultimas lágrimas de mis mejilla—. Entiéndeme que me moría de celos y preocupación cuando me enteraba que estabas con esos muchachos, tan ignorante a lo que son —dijo con desprecio. Me estremecí.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunté aturdida.

—De lo que te hablaba Bella, en la Push viven esas cosas, licántropos, hombres lobo —dijo serio y mirándome como esperando a que me desmayara.

Ok, no era para tanto pero quede en shock por algunos minutos. Él hablaba de los muchachos en general, ¿también hablaba de Jacob?

— ¿Jacob es un… hombre lobo?

Estaba confundida, realmente no me lo esperaba. Sabía, tal vez inconscientemente, que algo pasaba con él, pero no para llegar al extremo de ser una criatura mítica enemiga de los vampiros, enemigo de mi familia…

A Edward se le endureció el rostro al oír el nombre.

—Si te refieres al que te llamaba y te mandaba mensajes entonces sí —contestó. Se le notaba a kilómetros que estaba celoso y no me pasó por alto el sonido de sus dientes entrechocar con fuerza, pero no me importó. No al menos en ese momento estaba más asombrada por la información que me había dado.

Jacob era un hombre lobo, un… ¿Cómo lo había llamado? Licántropo. Jacob era un licántropo.

—Bella, escúchame la historia no acaba allí —dijo tratando de atraer de nuevo mi atención. Me fue difícil ya que estaba pensando en un enorme lobo de piel rojiza y ojos negros.

—Cuando nosotros llegamos aquí, había lobos en las tierras de la Push. Los superábamos en número y ellos sabían que con la ventaja que teníamos, nosotros venceríamos, pero Carlisle no quería luchar. Les explicó que nosotros no atacábamos gente y que nos alimentábamos de animales. Hicimos un pacto con ellos, un tratado de no traspasar los territorios y de no lastimar a nadie —me contó Edward hablando todavía con recelo.

—Entonces… por eso estabas así, porque tú no puedes pasar al otro lado —dije entendiendo.

Él asintió.

—Ninguno puede —me corrigió.

—V-a-y-a —dije tocándome la frente. Parecía que el mundo sobrenatural no iba a acabar jamás—. Pero… Pero, ¿cuándo pensaban decírmelo? —grité frustrada, no era una niña y era parte de la familia, tenía derecho a saber.

—Carlisle creyó que no era necesario tal cosa. Creyó que ya tenías suficiente con nuestra especie —contestó.

—Mmm… —resoplé disgustada. No opinaba igual.

—No te preocupes, aquí no pueden hacerte daño. Estás protegida con nosotros y ya no tienes que regresar a esa cochina playa —dijo con una sonrisa y levantándose de la cama para irse.

— ¡Espera, espera! ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Piensas que no voy a regresar? —Dije exasperada.

La ira resplandeció en sus ojos.

— ¿Después de lo que te conté no les temes? —Me preguntó hablando a través de los dientes.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué debería? —Contesté. Esa era la vedad: ¿por qué debería de temerles? No era una manada de lobos común y corriente, era aún mejor. Era una manada pero con conciencia humana.

—Bella, ni yo ni nadie puede ir a buscarte si algo te ocurre, Alice no puede verte porque estás cerca de ellos, ¿acaso no es motivo suficiente para temer? —Edward estaba cada vez más cabreado, pero yo aún no explotaba y pensaba llevarlo al límite.

—Edward, eso no es nada, además esa no puede ser la razón por la cual Alice no puede verme. Todos los días en la escuela tampoco puede y no estoy en la Push —perfecto, Bella, un Nobel de mejor discurso, porque era cierto. Tenía razón.

Edward rió pero una risa amarga y sin ningún rastro de humor. Luego me miró, aún más enojado que antes si fuese posible.

—No creas eso, alguien de su manada está en tu escuela y casualmente se sienta a tu lado todos los días —replicó fríamente.

Me quedé helada. La única persona que era de la Push es…

— ¿Leah es una chica lobo? —Susurré sin llegar a entender. ¿Podría ser eso posible? ¿Ella era la causa por la que mi hermana no podía ver mi futuro? Me puse contenta a pesar de todo. Si quería que nadie se enterara de nada, a pesar de que mi padre me lo había permitido, podría ir con Leah hasta la Push y listo, nadie podría enterarse. Bueno, Alice no me vería.

—No exactamente, por lo menos no ahora, pero su olor a perro es inconfundible, está cerca su transformación —me contestó aún con ese tono frio y que daba espanto. A mí la conversación me tenía al borde de la silla o más bien al borde de la cama, pero a él parecía enfurecerle de sobre manera.

Me molestó mucho que tratase a Leah por "su olor a perro".

—No deberías hablar así, ella es una buena amiga —le reproché. Él hizo otra mueca pero no objeto nada.

—Bella, vine a contarte esto a pesar que me lo prohibió Carlisle porque no quiero que estés en peligro, se supone que deberías estar asustada —dijo volviendo a sentarse frente mío. Hablaba tranquilamente pero podía ver su musculoso pecho, subir y bajar agitadamente. Parecía un toro a punto de embestir.

—No tengo miedo, ya te lo dije —me crucé de brazos—. ¿Por qué debería temerles? Después de todo son humanos en un cuerpo animal —me defendí.

Él se puso tan serio que daba miedo y se acercó a mí para tomarme de la barbilla y acercar mi rostro al suyo.

—A ver, Bella: ¿entiendes lo que significa peligro? —Me preguntó. Su respiración agitada hacia que su aliento dulce entrase en mi boca semi abierta, impregnándose en mi lengua y garganta.

Asentí con la cabeza, respondiendo su pregunta ya que mi mente estaba nublada de su irresistible aroma vampírico. Dudaba que tuviese algo de voz o cordura para contestarle.

—Esas criaturas se enojan con facilidad, y si se enojan se transforman sin poder evitarlo. Imagínate que uno de ellos se transforme cerca de ti en un enorme lobo del tamaño de un auto Bella —dijo con mi rostro aún en sus manos.

Su tono aún era duro y en sus ojos resplandecía el fuego. Me imaginé lo que me había dicho, tan vívido como si lo estuviese viendo en una televisión. Jacob a mi lado, yo molestándolo de nada y él transformándose rápidamente en un enorme lobo de piel rojiza, con sus dientes rugiendo y una de sus zarpas cayendo por el impulso de su transformación sobre mi rostro….

Me estremecí y Edward asintió con la cabeza pensativamente como si hubiese visto lo que mi cabeza había reproducido delante de mis ojos.

—Bueno —suspiré—. Puede que tengas razón —sonrió—, pero lo pensaré mejor —dije a lo último haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara.

Pero en sus ojos refulgía la autosuficiencia. Claro, pensaba que yo quedaría atemorizada y que me arrepentiría de ir a la Push por miedo a los licántropos, pero lo que él no sabía era que a demás de eso yo ya maquinaba un perfecto plan de escape dentro de mi muy macabra mente.

Pero bueno, lo dejaría soñar con que había ganado la batalla, después de todo quería que se quedara conmigo esta noche.

—Me alegra que escucharas —dijo tumbándose a mi lado, justo como quería.

Yo hice lo mismo con mi espalda presionada sobre su pecho, él acariciaba mi cabello y tarareaba mi nana. Sentí sus labios helados sobre mi mejilla, que se sonrojó al instante, aunque él parecía disfrutarlo.

Besó nuevamente mi mejilla, luego mi barbilla varias veces y luego, tan inesperadamente, besó suavemente mi cuello. Tal como había pasado en mi fiesta de cumpleaños una descarga de electricidad surgió cuando nuestras pieles se tocaron, me recorrió un estremecimiento por mi espalda y sentí unas sensaciones en mi pecho, tan profundo que creía que su toque me había llegado al alma.

—Me encanta tu olor a fresas —susurró contra la piel de mi garganta, dejando que su aliento frio me rozara reiteradas veces.

Cerré los ojos por el mareo que sentí en aquel momento. No sabía que pensar, pero quería que continuase, quería pedirle más, que lo volviese a hacer. Era como una droga, estúpido, pero adictivo y placentero.

Me puse roja de solo pensar lo que casi se me escapaba de los labios. Y yo que pensaba que lo que había pasado con el roce inesperado en mi fiesta de cumpleaños había sido una tontería. Ahora lo tenía más que claro, no tan claro como me hubiese gustado, pero el camino por el que recorría a ciegas se iluminaba lentamente, mostrándome lo hermoso que era el paisaje por el cual iba.

Edward puso su mano en mi otra mejilla y me obligó a mirarlo. La luz de la mesita de noche estaba encendida y sus ojos negros de la sed me traspasaron como un cuchillo. El corazón se me subió a la boca a pesar que lo sentía latiendo desaforadamente dentro de mi tórax.

Sus ojos me escrutaron en silencio y bajó la mirada hasta mis labios, alzó una mano y pasó un dedo sobre ellos, quemándome como fuego. Hice lo mismo que él, miré sus carnosos y tentadores labios y los toqué con mi mano. Él me observó en cuanto lo hice y cerró los ojos, besando suavemente mis dedos.

Los aparté luego de un momento, confundida por las sensaciones que sentía por Edward, por Edward, porque estaba segura que desde ahora en más no sería capaz de verlo como un hermano. No sabía que ocurría estaba demasiado confundida como para saberlo realmente, aunque algo me estaba pasando con mi héroe.

—Te amo… —susurró para sí mismo, pero mirándome intensamente. Mi corazón volvió a enloquecer dentro de mi cuerpo. Sonreí y le acaricié la mejilla dándome cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su rostro del mío, con su pecho de piedra presionando el mío.

—Yo también te amo… —le respondí en un susurro.

Aunque tenía el presentimiento que significaba algo más para nosotros.

**...**

**Hola lectoras! Aqui les traigo el capi de esta semana, espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Que onda con el final? les gusto? y con la pesadilla? mmm...  
><strong>

**Por cierto para las que tenian dudas son TEAM EDWARD. ;P  
><strong>

**Las dejo, nos leemos la semana que viene.  
><strong>

**Besitos :P  
><strong>

**Merezco reviews?  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24:Inigualable

** .**

**.**

**.**

**...Niña de mi Alma...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAP.24: Inigualable

.

.

— ¡Edward, quédate quieto ya!. —Me dijo Alice por novena vez.

Suspiré con los ojos cerrados. Cuando quería podía ser realmente insoportable. Pero era inevitable negarle algo al encanto de Alice.

Ella estaba como loca con los últimos detalles de la cena importantísima de esta noche, quería que todos estuviésemos perfectos.

Hasta había obligado a Bella a acompañarla en todas las compras que supuestamente eran "necesarias". Los vestidos de las chicas fueron lo más difícil. Tuvieron que ir varios días de visitas al centro comercial, de jornada completa.

Me preguntaba si tal vez su vestido era como el de su cumpleaños, dejando ver sus piernas tal vez…

Sin poder evitarlo un suspiro se me escapó de los labios al recordar a mi ángel. Era imposible que cualquier pensamiento banal no me recordara a ella.

Digamos que lo que sentía por ella definitivamente había pasado los límites estrictamente establecidos.

Yo sabía que lo que sentía por ella era puro amor. La amaba, sí, pero… ¿De qué manera?

Había infinidades de formas de amor y otras mil formas más de expresarlo. Ella se había vuelto, para mí, la razón más imprescindible de mi existencia. Era como un poco de luz después de tanta oscuridad y no solo eso, esa maravillosa luz iba creciendo poco a poco, iluminando con su brillo único mis ojos que tanto tiempo habían estado ciegos.

Su calor ahora se había convertido en mi fuente para la supervivencia, evitándome así mi frío particular, que me impulsaba hacia una hipotermia sin salida. Pero ella… ella lo había cambiado todo.

Mi ángel estaba tatuada en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Era mi vida, mi amor…

Mataría por ella si fuese necesario, me retaría a mí mismo y haría lo más horrendo que considerábamos yo y mi familia: beber sangre humana.

Sacudí la cabeza con una mueca de asco, pensar esas cosas no me era de mucha ayuda. Solo quería dejarme claro el amor que le tenía a mi ángel, pero darle alas al monstruo de esa forma estaba mal, era un terrible y muy peligroso error.

Sabía cuánto la quería, aunque las sensaciones que me recorrían por dentro y me desequilibraban por completo eran un mar de confusiones para mi mente.

No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que me ocurría con ella, con sus labios, con su piel ardiente, con su cuerpo…

Sentía, que muy en el fondo, tenía la respuesta a esas sensaciones que me dejaban completamente loco y que siempre me ocurrían con Bella.

La repuesta a la pregunta de que clase de amor sentía por ella, estaba en la nueva y escalofriante sensación que había descubierto hacía unos días, cuando en un acto de divina locura había besado su cuello, marcando territorios que nadie había hecho nunca.

Deseo.

Y mientras Alice elegía la corbata que llevaría puesta esa misma noche, yo recordé la decisión que seguramente marcaría mi existencia para siempre. Separando mi era de sufrimiento por una nueva, muchos más diferente y peligrosa.

Me había enamorado de mi hermana.

POV. Bella

—¡Vamos, Leah, corre! —Le grité mientras le tiraba del brazo.

Ella tosió en respuesta. Ambas íbamos corriendo por los vacíos pasillos del Instituto. Haciendo… locuras mías, por supuesto.

Sentía al corazón latir contra mis oídos al llegar al pasillo principal. Divisamos la salida y con mucho cuidado que nadie nos oyera o nos viese corrimos hacia las puertas y, de un empujón, salimos al frío y húmedo clima de Forks.

Con nuestras respiraciones agitadas y la adrenalina corriendo por nuestra sangre, corrimos a la parada del bus azul.

Nuestro destino: La Push.

¿No había mencionado que por culpa de mi queridísimo hermano Edward (nótese el sarcasmo) mi padre no me había dejado regresar a la reserva? Según él, le estaba ahorrando una preocupación más y me pidió por favor que si podía no regresara. Ok, no me había dicho que no rotundamente; pero, ¿cómo me negaba si era mi padre el que me lo estaba pidiendo?

Leah se sentó en la banca a esperar el bus. Estaba enferma desde hace ya unos días, con dolores musculares y altas temperaturas de fiebre que hasta daban espanto.

Me sentía terriblemente mal con el hecho de hacerle daño a mi familia con mi huida del instituto. Ellos, que tanto amor me habían dado, no se merecían una cosa así. Pero yo era así, demasiado libre como para estar siempre encerrada y portarme bien sin hacer ningún tipo de travesura. Sí, era un gato difícil de domesticar.

Me arrepentiría luego de hacer una cosa tan estúpida como preocupar a mi familia huyendo de clases con Leah. Nos meteríamos en problemas, ganándonos posiblemente, muy posiblemente, un merecido castigo. Al menos yo, Leah estaba demasiado tranquila, dándome a entender que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Todos los pensamientos se esfumaron como el viento en cuanto mis pies descalzos tocaron la fina y helada arena de las playas de La Push.

Caminamos un largo rato hasta divisar un grupo de adolescentes sentados en la arena, con la vista en el agua oscura.

Una chica, muy alta, con ojos color café se acercó a nosotras sonrientes y la reconocí como la amiga de Leah que la había llevado en su moto la segunda vez que Jacob y yo nos vinos.

La chica de piel trigueña le hizo a Leah un ademán con la cabeza hacia donde estaban los muchachos, meneándole las cejas.

Mi di la vuelta y mire incrédula a mi amiga: ¿acaso le gustaba alguno de los muchachos?

Volví la vista a la reunión que se llevaba acabo bajo las nubes de la reserva solo para ver la musculosa y ancha espalda de Jacob Black alejarse en dirección al bosque.

Me había visto, se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Leah y su amiga de reunirnos a ambos en la playa y ahora huía de mí como si tuviese la peste.

Me quedé estática en mi lugar sin poder procesar el rechazo que mis ojos veían, sintiendo mi corazón herido una vez mas.

Alguien lo llamó, pero hizo caso omiso, y yo, sin importarme mi torpeza me eché a correr detrás de él. No iba a dejar que se fuera, él era la primera persona que me gustaba más allá de una amistad. Era importante para mí, me había preocupado muchísimo el hecho de que no respondiera a mis llamadas o a mis mensajes. Necesitaba al menos saber la razón.

Se internó en el bosque, tal ágil como siempre, y yo, tropezando y raspándome los pies con ramas secas y raíces torcidas me interné en la jungla verde que hacían llamar bosque.

—¡Jacob! —Le llamé antes de que se escondiera. Paró su inusual caminata y tras varios minutos en los que dedicó a intentar aminorar los temblores mortales que sacudían su cuerpo se dio media vuelta.

Pude haber esperado cualquier cosa, pero no que me mirase con el asco y odio con que me miraba en ese mismo momento. Me quedé de piedra, sintiéndome tan pequeña como una hormiguita bajo el potente peso de su mirada. En un momento, solo brevemente esos ojos me recordaron a otros dorados, haciéndome comparar lo que cada par de ojos distintos me provocaba. No sabía cuál de los dos era peor.

Todos los insultos que tenía preparados para gritarle huyeron despavoridos de mi boca. Repentinamente, tuve ganas de llorar, y mis ojos se fueron preparando para ese momento.

—Bueno, viniste hasta aquí para algo, ¿no? —Escupió esas palabras entre sus dientes, como si fuesen ácido.

Yo todavía no encontraba mi voz, ni siquiera encontraba mi cuerpo para apartarme de la molesta rama que raspaba la piel de mi pie. Respiré profundo y me dediqué a intentar hablar:

—Jake… ¿Por qué no… respondiste mis mensajes? —Susurré tan bajito que solo un vampiro lo hubiese oído.

—No lo entiendes, ¿no? Esto se acabó, Bella, ya no más. Vete de aquí —me respondió.

Volví a quedarme de piedra, con mis lágrimas aún en los bordes de mis ojos, amenazando salir en cualquier momento, en cuanto sus palabras volviesen a acuchillarme.

—No entiendo… Jake —casi me ahogué con mis propias palabras—. No fuiste a mi fiesta —le dije en un tono más acusador.

—¡Claro que no, Bella! ¿No lo comprendes, por el amor de Dios? —Gritó frustrado mientras golpeaba con su puño un árbol cercano y las astillas salían disparadas hacia todos lados.

Este Jacob me estaba dando mucho miedo.

—Si no eres capaz de entenderlo por tu cuenta… Ve a que tus chupasangres te lo expliquen — ¿Chupasangres? ¿A mi familia? ¿Dónde estaba el Jacob que había conocido?

—¿Como sabes eso? —Genial, Bella, acabas de ganar un premio a la pregunta más estúpida. Era muy obvio el porqué lo sabía. Él era… Él era un licántropo.

—Ya estás al tanto de lo que soy, ¿no? —Preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza—. Son nuestros enemigos, Bella, y por lo tanto… tú también lo eres. Si hubiese sabido antes que eras una Cullen me hubiese ahorrado todo esto —dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano hacia nosotros dos. Como si nuestra amistad le repugnase, o nuestra ex-amistad en todo caso.

Mis ojos ya no pudieron más, dando rienda suelta a las lágrimas que bañaron vergonzosamente mis mejillas.

—Jake, no… por favor, nosotros aún podemos… —dije desesperadamente en un intento de no perderlo aunque sabía que era inevitable.

—No, Bella —dijo firme—. No podemos, vete de aquí, no es seguro. Por ley este no es tu territorio, regresa a tu casa, es allí a donde perteneces. Por eso no pude ir a tu fiesta, estaría en su territorio y rompería el tratado.

A esta altura el dolor que se sentía era horrible, había sido abandonada, rechazada en todo caso, una vez más. Por que se había enterado de que era una Cullen lo había arruinado todo. Y pensar que todo esto fue por una simple tarjeta de cumpleaños que le había enviado a través de Leah donde tenía mi nombre y… mi apellido. ¿Tanto por eso? ¿Y a todo esto, qué tuve que ver yo si era una miserable humana? La porquería del tratado no debería de tener nada que ver conmigo. Pero si a Jacob le molestaba mi familia… pues entonces ya no éramos nada.

—Adiós, Bella —susurró.

Levanté la vista que se me había caído al suelo y lo vi convulsionar aún más fuerte que antes si era posible y, allí nomás, a unos metros de donde me encontraba, el cuerpo de Jake fue reemplazado por el de un lobo del tamaño de un auto con una gran explosión de su propio cuerpo.

El lobo de pelambrera rojiza se volteó a verme con sus ojos negros llenos de tristeza y una mueca demasiado humana que reflejaba lo mismo.

Apenas si había jadeado una sola vez cuando el animal desapareció entre las sombras del bosque.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Jacob Black.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos quebrados por mi garganta fui subiendo la empinada de arena y ramas que me llevaba a la carretera principal. No me importó que mis pies se lastimasen más de la cuenta, no me importó que el frío me hiciese castañear los dientes.

Lo único que me importaba era correr tan rápido como podía lejos La Push para encontrarme con mi héroe y quedarme en sus brazos para siempre. Quería que él me volviese a curar, quería que curase todas las heridas que Jacob, con sus malditas palabras había vuelto a abrir sin ninguna piedad.

Edward tenía razón, el mundo exterior era peligroso.

Eso fue lo que hice. En cuanto llegué a la carretera me puse mis zapatillas y me eché a correr tan rápido como podía, con mis lágrimas nublándome la vista y mis pies suplicando un poco de descanso.

Solo debía alejarme lo suficiente para que Alice me viese y alguien viniese a por mí.

Cuando la oscuridad del cielo casi se me caía encima, los pétreos brazos de mi héroe me tomaron de la cintura, permitiéndome a mí misma, descansar mi cansado cuerpo sobre el.

Sentí cuando entramos en el auto, al parecer alguien más manejaba. Oculté mi rostro en su pecho y lloré, solo lloré, aunque sentía la loca necesidad de pedir disculpas y de decirle todos los males que aún reposaban en mi mente y que él creía que había ahuyentado, pero no era así. Jamás había revelado el secreto tan importante que me marcaba de una manera única, jamás le conté lo que había ocurrido esa noche, y tampoco pensaba contarle. Pero ahí, justo en ese momento, con lo emocionalmente débil que me encontraba, tenía esa verdad bailando en la punta de mi lengua lista para salir. Me mordí los labios a propósito para no cometer ninguna imprudencia que de seguro me arrepentiría luego.

Sentí cuando entramos a casa y varias voces preocupadas pero no aparté mi rostro de la camisa de Edward.

Me calmé un poco cuando me dejó sobre mi cama y se sentó a mi lado mientras mi padre curaba mis pies. Antes siquiera notarlo, ya estaba completamente dormida.

Horas después, si mi cálculo no fallaba, desperté con la frente algo sudorosa pero bastante bien. Sentía mis pies frescos, papá me debió de haber puesto esa crema que tanto me gustaba para mis raspones. Me levanté con cuidado, esperando un dolor de cabeza por llorar tanto al menos, pero no tenía nada. Estaba bastante bien, desahogarme fue el principal remedio. Sentí un dolor en mi brazo y vi un algodón debajo de una cinta adhesiva, supuse que papá me había inyectado algo para los dolores.

Masajeé la zona por unos minutos con el algodón y el dolor pasó rápidamente.

Me levanté con cuidado y caminé hasta el baño para darme una ducha relajante. Mis pies estaban bastante bien y me quité las innecesaria vendas.

Cuando salí estaba oficialmente renovada, solo mi nariz roja al igual que mis ojos hinchados delataban mis horas de llanto.

Envuelta en una bata salí de mi baño en suite con mi habitación y Alice ya estaba entrando por la otra puerta. Rodé los ojos. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Yo no diré nada y no te presionaré si no quieres hablar, pero… ¡Alto susto me has pegado por hacer eso! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! —Dijo apuntándome con un dedo acusador.

El tono de mi hermanita más ese dedo en alto y su ridícula y dulce estatura me hicieron reír.

—Claro, mamá —le dije con ironía.

—Ahora, ven aquí y siéntate —dijo parándose detrás de una silla giratoria frente a un espejo. ¿Qué quería?

—Oh, Alice, vamos. Estaba a punto de irme a la cama —protesté. Ella me miró con horror.

—¿Acaso has olvidado qué día es hoy? —Dijo con el mismo tono de horror que su rostro.

Solo ahí caí en la cuenta de lo que se me pasaba por alto.

—Oh, Alice, lo siento, lo siento. Lo olvidé, lo siento —me disculpé y como una niña buena me senté donde ella quería.

Comenzó rápidamente a trabajar con mi pelo, cada tanto miraba ansiosamente la hora. No creía capaz de alguna vez llegar a decir esto pero nos estábamos retrasando. Seguramente por dejarme dormir a mí. A mi hermanita, la duendecillo, jamás se le hacía tarde.

Esta noche habría una gran fiesta en Seattle, en uno de los hoteles más lujosos. Los invitados consistían a solo los mejores doctores de la cuidad junto con sus familias. Casualmente, ante la gran influencia que tenía mi padre, teníamos el honor de ir. Además de que esa noche se anunciaría el nuevo presidente del hospital de niños de la gran cuidad y se recaudarían fondos para los hospitales más necesitados.

Luego mi hermana Rosalie entró para ayudar, no sin antes decirme: "No deberías llorar, Bells, los hombres no valen nada" haciéndome reír y abrazarla al mismo tiempo. Ella siempre me cuidaba tan… extrañamente. Tenía su manera de hacer las cosas y eso algunas veces me servia de mucha ayuda. Rose era especial conmigo, era la hermana con la que no se hacía travesuras por el hecho de que ella era seria, pero muy dulce y paciente a la vez. Pensaba en ella como una excelente madre, dulce y tierna, pero fuerte y dura a la vez.

A mitad de mi peinado vino mi padre a revisarme los pies y a sacarme todas las cosas tecnológicas que tenía en mi cuarto como castigo y a prohibirme las salidas, incluso las excursiones del Instituto por haberme escapado y casi darle un infarto (si pudiese, le corregí).

Una vez que mi cabello estuvo seco y con suaves rizos que caían por mi espalda y un suave maquillaje bien natural, mis hermanas me ayudaron a colocarme delicadamente el vestido. Era azul oscuro… ¡Cortísimo! Aunque a Alice no le importó mis berrinches cuando fuimos a comprarlo. Tenía un lazo debajo del busto y varias capas de tul azul y debajo otras violáceas, era maravilloso.

Luego ellas se prepararon, también en mi habitación, a velocidad vampírica que me hizo difícil ver bien qué hacían, pero quedaron como siempre… perfectas.

Alice con un vestido sttraples negro hasta la cintura y luego de color blanco hasta por arriba de las rodillas, corto, dejando ver sus delgadas piernas bien torneadas. Claro que con unos tacones de infarto.

Rosalie estaba… deslumbrante, en una sola palabra, con un vestido largo hasta los pies con una leve cola por detrás, de color gris perlado. Quién iba a imaginar que Rosalie, con un color tan común se viese de esa forma. El vestido se ajustaba a sus curvas como un guante y en la parte del busto en forma de V lleno de brillantes incrustados. Estaba aún más hermosa con sus cabellos dorados recogidos.

Una vez todas listas bajamos las escaleras. Mi madre estaba hermosísima con un vestido hasta los pies de color marfil con unas cintas que le cruzaban por debajo del busto. Su cabello caramelo atado con varias hebillas doradas alrededor del rostro.

Mis hermanos combinaban con mis hermanas, al igual que mamá con papá y "casualmente" Edward combinaba conmigo.

Partimos enseguida, y en menos de media hora ya estábamos en las puertas iluminadas del hotel francés. Dentro estaba decorado elegantemente, luces cálidas, mesas bien preparadas, varias flores y adornos rústicos de madera y mármol. Todo era magnífico.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa asignada, frente al escenario y al frente. Varias personas que parecían muy importantes vinieron a saludarnos, aunque papá se vio bastante sorprendido cuando vio a un hombre casi de la misma edad que él acompañado de una mujer de cabello castaño claro y una sonrisa de lo más amable.

Nos presentaron con educación, como veníamos haciendo casi toda la noche, haciendo que cada segundo me aburriese aun más.

La pareja al parecer tenía asientos con nosotros y cuando iban a acomodarse la mujer corrió su cuerpo dejándome ver unas manitas pequeñas aferradas a su vestido negro.

Con mi ceño fruncido me incliné sobre mi silla para ver detrás de la mujer, de una forma muy poco educada, pero no le di mucha importancia cuando casi me caigo de la silla al ver unos ojos demasiado familiares.

Melanie me observaba detrás de la mujer enfundada en un precioso vestidito blanco y un lazo agarrando su cabello rojizo.

—Oh, y ella es Melanie —dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños, la cual no sabía su nombre ya que no estaba prestando nada de atención al momento de las presentaciones—. Nuestra pequeña hija —anunció con orgullo.

Ella nos miró a todos con temor pero me sonrió a mí y a Edward como si nos hubiese reconocido. Claro que también reconoció a Esme y fue la única a la que le acercó y le habló con su vocecita tierna, contándole de sus últimos días y momentos importantes.

Estaba impresionada y feliz que la pequeña Melanie hubiese sido adoptada al fin y por lo que parecía ser una hermosa y cálida familia.

—¿De dónde la conoces? —Me susurró Edward al oído causándome un estremecimiento.

—… Del C.A.I. —susurré incapaz de decir nada por el momento. Edward asintió con la cabeza. Ella se veía radiante y feliz y yo no podía sacarle los ojos de encima.

—Tú también la conoces, ¿cierto? —Adiviné.

—Bueno… sí. También la conocí en el C.A.I. —admitió. Ambos mirábamos a Melanie. Yo por mi parte viendo asombrada lo que ropa limpia y jabón podían hacer. La pequeña estaba absolutamente preciosa.

Dejé de mirar la hermosa escena ocurrida entre mi madre y la niña y me dediqué a mirar el piso. Sufriendo mi propio infierno. Todas las palabras de Jacob me revoloteaban en la mente, abriendo heridas tan viejas como los libros del estante de mi padre. Todas heridas del pasado. Heridas que me recordaban que cuando menos me lo esperara, la oscuridad volvería a tragarme entera, y esta vez, sería para nunca dejarme ir. Para no volver a ver el sol salir, para no volver a ver a mi querida familia. Para no ver a Edward… Nunca.

Sin que me diese cuanta y sin que ni siquiera diese permiso, mis lágrimas volvían salir, seguramente, arruinando mi maquillaje y estirándolo por mis mejillas.

Como siempre que algo malo ocurría, Edward lo notó al instante y se levantó de su silla rápidamente, tirándola al suelo y sin que le importase aquel detalle que arruinaba su espectacular naturaleza caballerosa, me rodeó con un brazo la cintura y me sacó del hotel, soportando todo mi escuálido peso contra su cuerpo.

La decoración del hermoso lugar, además de estar arruinada por mis lágrimas, ya que no me dejaban apreciarla con la suficiente claridad, quedó atrás cuando Edward me sentó en el asiento copiloto y se arrodilló en el sucio asfalto de la calle, arruinando su perfecto traje de etiqueta.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —Me preguntó mientras inútilmente intentaba quitar con su pañuelo el mar de lágrimas que se resbalaban por mis mejillas.

Me puse una mano en la garganta, me dolía el pecho y los pulmones y si no me tranquilizaba rápido terminaría con otro ataque en la sala de urgencias.

—A-a c-ca-casa —tartamudeé como los sollozos me lo permitieron. A velocidad vampírica cerró mi puerta y se sentó en su asiento, arrancando el Volvo en dirección a Forks.

Ni aunque estuviese loca regresaría a esa fiesta. Con el papelón que seguramente había hecho al dejar fluir mi agonía en la mesa más importante con los invitados más importantes de esa noche y luego de salir tropezando y apoyada en el cuerpo de mi héroe como una retrasada… No, no regresaría. Y le agradecía enormemente a Alice de no haber dicho nada cuando salimos y a Edward de entenderme tan bien que necesitaba salir de allí.

Los dolorosos recuerdos me acompañaron durante gran parte del trayecto, aunque fueron aminorando a medida que llegábamos a casa. Al final, cuando ambos, en un profundo silencio atravesamos el umbral de la puerta, mis ojos ya estaban completamente secos y muy posiblemente, completamente rojos.

Me quité los zapatos en la entrada y sentí las ropas de Edward ser tiradas contra el sofá. Entre la maraña que era mi cabello, hice a un lado una rendija para ver lo que hacía y qué había sido aquel sonido que me había erizado el pelo de la nuca.

Edward estaba agachado quitándose los zapatos tal cual lo había hecho yo. Su chaqueta y su corbata estaban tiradas en el sofá de cuero y su camisa, con los primeros botones desabrochados.

Él levantó la vista, me miró expectante y se acercó a mi, dejado atrás sus zapatos.

—¿Prometes dormir conmigo esta noche? —Pregunté en un susurro, recordando las noches después de mi cumpleaños en que no había aparecido cuando lo necesitaba.

Abrió la boca, aunque ningún sonido salió de él. Me miró de arriba abajo con una expresión difícil de descifrar y cuado sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre los míos y mi corazón se alteró como las alas de un colibrí, solo asintió lentamente.

Ambos, descalzos, subimos hasta mi habitación en silencio, sin molestarnos en encender ninguna luz.

Mi corazón volvió a dispararse cuando oí el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Solo ahí me di cuanta de la verdadera tensión que rodeaba el ambiente. El silencio era como estar dentro de una tumba, hasta podía escuchar su respiración, raramente agitada, sobre el golpeteo de mi corazón en mis oídos.

Lo sentí acercarse a mí, tan silencioso como un espectro. Sus brazos me rodearon sobre el vestido de seda y apoyó su rostro sobre mi cuello dulcemente.

Su aroma enloquecedoramente adictivo me hacía temblar las piernas y tuve que poner mis brazos sobre los suyos para no caerme.

Tal cual había hecho días antes, besó suavemente la piel de mi cuello, sus labios fríos y suaves me hicieron pensar cosas estúpidas… nuevamente.

—¿Te había dicho que estás estupendamente hermosa hoy? —Preguntó con su rostro en mi cuello y sus cabellos cobrizos haciéndome caricias en la barbilla.

—Lo mencionaste —contesté recordando cuando me había susurrado algo parecido antes de entrar al coche.

Besó mi cuello muy lentamente y me dejó ir suavemente.

—Sería mejor que… te vistieras para dormir —dijo a regañadientes y con su voz de terciopelo levemente… ¿torturada?

Asentí con la cabeza, aún incapaz de voltear y mirarlo. Noté que tenía una gruesa capa de sudor en la frente. ¿Cuándo la habitación se puso tan caliente?

Me apresuré a las ventanas y deslicé las cortinas a ambos lados. La luna llena se veía perfectamente con las pocas nubes que había esta noche, iluminaba levemente mi habitación con un matiz plateado. Abrí los vidrios y el aire fresco circuló rápidamente y me permití jadear un poco, esperando a que mi corazón se normalizara. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?

Mirando a la luna sentí a Edward acercarse a mi espalda nuevamente y me tensé de solo olerlo. Reuní el valor suficiente para voltear y verlo directamente a los ojos. ¿Qué mejor remedio para el fuego que combatirlo con algo de hielo?

Su hermosos ojos me dejaron sin aliento, a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, me miraba intensamente y esta vez no aparte a la mirada. Quería ver a donde nos llevaba esta locura que me consumía tanto a mí como a él.

Me rodeó con sus brazos nuevamente, estrechando mi cintura con su cuerpo tiernamente y yo, por mi parte, rodeando con mis debiluchos brazos su cuello.

—Bella, yo… —intentó decir, pero las palabras se le cortaron. Solo atino a acercarme más a él hasta que nuestras frentes estuvieron unidas, siempre con sus ojos sobre los míos.

Nuestras narices se tocaron y nuestros alientos se entremezclaron, formando la más exquisita de las fragancias.

Mi vida pasada, Jacob, mis malditos padres, el estúpido orfanato y todo lo demás se podían ir a la mismísima mierda. Lo que ocupaba mi mente en ese momento era las miles de sensaciones que sentía con Edward en ese momento y saber que una de ellas era deseo puro.

Cerré mis ojos al tiempo en que sentí los labios helados de Edward posarse suave y firmemente sobre los míos. Jadeé ante aquel encuentro, sin vergüenza, y aún más cuando sus labios se movieron tierna y concienzudamente sobre los míos.

Imité de igual forma cómo se movía su boca y encontramos nuestro ritmo libremente, dando rienda suelta a lo que sentíamos por el otro. Pensando solamente en que éramos Edward y Bella, nada más.

Su boca sabía dulce, y me dediqué a tomar todo lo que más quería de él. Acaricié su cabello mientras nos besábamos, mi primer beso, absolutamente perfecto. Tal vez muy en el fondo admitiendo que era con la persona que más quería que fuese primero.

Mi primera vez.

Uno de mis tres deseos de cumpleaños estaba sucediendo.

Me siguió besando, muy tiernamente y luego más insistente hasta ser algo que me mareaba y me volvía loca, todo a la vez. ¿Cómo apartarme de estos labios tan exquisitos?

Eran adictivos, así eran sus labios y yo no podía apartarme de ellos. Edward intensificó el beso, y me aferré aún más fuerte de su cuerpo para no caerme. Se sentía tan bien…

Se sentía de maravilla y muy mal al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo? ¿Qué nos estaba pasando? No quería preocuparme por eso ahora, lo hecho ya estaba hecho. Yo, por mi parte, además de sentir todo eso que Edward provocaba, tuve mi primer bocado de deseo.

¿Cuántas veces había leído sobre el deseo en los libros de la biblioteca? Las palabras de los escritores simplemente no podían describir esto. Era adictivo a niveles potencialmente peligrosos.

¿Era yo o cada vez hacía más calor? Gemí dentro de su boca.

Le lamí el labio inferior como una perra. Pero solo me hizo sentir más poderosa. El calor ahora era comparable como estar dentro de un invernadero, que al mismo tiempo estaba dentro de una sauna, y ese sauna estaba dentro de un volcán.

Él me mordió el labio en venganza de que lo hubiera lamido y creí prenderme fuego. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Pero mierda que se sentía bien… demasiado bien, exquisito, maravilloso… inigualable.

Ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirme luego, si es que me arrepentía.

De lo que si estaba segura era que habíamos traspasado barreras que hermanos no debían traspasar.

Hermanos… qué sucia me sonaba esa palabra ahora. Si no fuésemos hermanos… tal vez él y yo podríamos…

¿Podríamos qué? ¿Significaba esto para él lo mismo que significaba para mí? Dolía pensar que tal vez él no sentía lo mismo que yo. El dolor sería demasiado grande para soportarlo si ello llegara a ser verdad.

Lentamente me fue apartando, y con una última probada de sus labios prohibidos me dejé caer sobre su pecho, justo debajo de su cuello, jadeando y con el corazón queriendo salir de mi cuerpo.

No deshicimos el abrazo y yo me quedé contemplando el cielo estrellado, rememorando una y otra vez aquel beso que me tenía totalmente confundida y al mismo tiempo totalmente alegre y deseosa de más.

Mientras miraba las nubes tapar la luna, una lágrima solitaria bajó rápidamente por mi mejilla.

...

**Hola chiquitas mias! como estan?' Muchas gracias por sus comentarios por cierto no puedo creer la cantidad que tenemos ya vamos por los 270, seguira subiendo?**

**Lamento el retraso con el capi pero aqui lo tienen para disfrutar al maximo, diganme, valio la pena la espera? **

**Mmm, que les parecio? jejeje**

**Les comento que los links de los vestidos de las chicas estan en mi perfil les pido por favor que pasen a verlos, solo tienen que copiar el enlace y pegarlo en la barra y luego, con mucho amor y paciencia borrarle los espacios, tranquilas que son poquitos.**

**Ok, nos leemos la semana que viene**

**Besitos :P**

**Merezco algun review?**


	25. Chapter 25:Brusco despertar

**...Niña de mi Alma...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...CAP.25: Brusco despertar

.

.

POV Bella

Me toqué los labios por milésima vez, incapaz de no sentir satisfacción al sentirlos desnudos, no vírgenes. Aunque por otro lado me moría de culpa, miedo y vergüenza.

Ya había pasado una semana de aquel perfecto beso y las cosas entre Edward y yo parecían ir de mal en peor. Ya no venía por las noches, me hablaba muy poco y el ambiente se notaba incómodo cuando estábamos solos, lo cual solo ocurría cuando él me dejaba en el instituto y luego me iba a buscar.

A diferencia de mis días normales antes de aquel beso, Edward me invitaba a ver una película con él, insistía en que tocase algo con mi guitarra o me ayudaba en mis tareas de la escuela pero ahora... nada. Desde hacía una semana se iba a correr o a cazar en cuanto yo ponía un pie fuera de mi habitación.

Era doloroso ver cómo me ignoraba y por el momento no tenía el coraje suficiente para encararlo: ¿qué podía decirle después de lo que habíamos hecho? Mi madre y mi padre estaban preocupados por mí, me veían diferente y distante aunque hacía todo mi esfuerzo por parecer normal.

Mi madre había abandonado completamente las clases de cocina y se dedicaba de lleno al C.A.I., que habían recibido el traslado de algunos niños de un orfanato que había quebrado en las afueras de Portland. El C.A.I. no era un orfanato pero estaba en viento en popa por transformarse en uno.

Querían hacer algo grande. Necesitaban unos permisos especiales para mantener permanentemente a los niños, pero querían lograrlo, además de tener su comedor abierto de puertas a cualquier persona, ya sea niño, adolescente o adulto, que no tuviese los recursos necesarios para comer. Llevaría tiempo, pero tenían esperanzas.

Mi padre estaba sumergido hasta el cuello en papeles para el hospital. Todos eran casos importantes de cirugía que debían llevarse a cabo urgentemente, además que se había comprometido a revisar a todos los niños del C.A.I. Debían de tener un historial médico preparado si tenían pensado llevar a cabo transformar todo en un orfanato.

Mi madre me contó que cuando adoptaron a Melanie tuvieron que investigar de dónde venían ella y su hermano mayor. Resultó que el chico tenía diecisiete años, que vivían solos y que él se hacía cargo de su hermanita después de que sus padres los abandonaran. Se encargaron del chico y Melanie fue a parar a la comisaría a hacer los papeles de adopción, para luego por fin marcharse con su nueva familia, aunque una secretaria de Asuntos Familiares debía de ir a ver cómo iba la situación y si la pequeña se estaba adaptando bien.

A pesar de todo eso mis padres notaban que algo andaba mal comigo, que algo había cambiado. Me hubiese gustado contárselo, pero ¿qué iba a decirles? ¿"Besé a mi hermano Edward"? Además, ¿qué diferencia habría? ¿Qué podían decirme ellos que cambiasen las cosas? Estaba más claro que el agua que Edward se arrepentía de lo que habíamos hecho. Y me sentía terriblemente estúpida, ya que no me arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Temía en el alma que nuestra relación tan especial y reconfortante se viera contaminada y arruinada por una estupidez. Por haberme sumergido en mis instintos naturales.

Algo peor de imaginar que se había arrepentido era imaginar que aquel beso no le había gustado. Aunque sus jadeos y sus gemidos competían con los míos en ese maravilloso momento, no podía evitar sentirme insegura.

No sabía qué hacer, tal vez sería correcto pedirle ayuda a alguien de mi familia.

¿Emmet? Por supuesto que no. ¿Rosalie? ¿Qué me diría ella? ¿Estaría decepcionada? ¿Jasper? Es muy comprensivo… Tal vez debería hablar con él. ¿Alice? Bueno… Tengo la sospecha que lo sabe, una gran sospecha.

Estaba con un humor de perros, tirando ropa de aquí para allá, vaciando el centro comercial con furia todos los días durante diez horas seguidas. Luego regresaba y se ponía a probarse todo, guardarlo en su ropero, solo para que al día siguiente lo volviese a poner todo para donar y de vuelta a las compras. Estaba maniática. Si ella había visto lo que había pasado, ¿por qué no me decía nada? ¿Estaba esperando que yo lo hiciera?

Y después solo quedaban mis padres, pero se tachaban rápidamente de la lista al imaginármelos decepcionados.

Junté las cosas que estaban sobre mi mesa a la hora de salida. Mis amigas me acompañaron parloteando hasta la puerta ignorando todavía mi tristeza desde hacía una semana. Estaban todas, excepto Leah.

Había hablado con ella al día siguiente de todo el problema con Jacob, al día siguiente de aquel beso… Me desahogué con ella con todo lo respecto a esa palea con Jake, contándole obviamente solo lo que necesitaba saber. Pero desde allí no volvimos a hablar. Se había enfermado con un fuerte virus, según lo que nos había dicho su madre. Estaba en cama, sin poder hablar, y sin poder recibir visitas a causa de que era algo muy contagioso.

—¡Nos vemos, cariño! —me saludó Ángela y yo le respondí con un susurro.

Allí, frente a mí, estaba el tan conocido Volvo plateado. Subí a él con la vista baja y murmurando un "hola" sin emociones, respondiéndome de la misma forma.

El viaje, como desde hacía una semana, se me hizo eterno. Él tenía las manos apretadas sobre el volante y no me miraba. Las lágrimas querían salir disparadas en cualquier momento: la persona que más amaba en el mundo, la que era como un puerto seguro en las aguas de las cuales me estaba ahogando, ahora no hacía más que ignorarme y odiarme.

O al menos eso sentía.

Siguiendo nuestra nueva y extraña rutina recién estrenada, yo fui por mi lado y Edward por el suyo. Mamá no estaba y Carlisle tampoco, solo mis hermanos, incluyendo a una maniática Alice que aporreaba las teclas de su ordenador con violencia.

Otra de las cosas extrañas que ocurría con Alice era que parecía estar terriblemente enojada con Edward. No lo entendía, ya estaba bastante convencida de que ella ya estaba enterada, entonces… Ella sabía lo del beso, ella sabía que lo sabía y… ¿estaba esperando a que le pidiese consejo, a que le hablase de aquello? Y además estaba enojada con Edward: ¿por qué? Conmigo no parecía enojada, siempre que hablábamos en algún momento sacaba "la pregunta del millón": "¿Algo que quieras contarme, Bella?"

Yo, por mi parte, había disfrutado aquel encuentro, y de qué manera. Soñaba con ese beso toda las noches, despertándome con los labios ardiendo de tanto mordérmelos mientras estaba inconsciente y… más confundida de lo que había estado nunca en mi vida.

POV Edward

Me sentía mal. Terriblemente mal. Ni siquiera las carreras que llevaba a diario hasta Canadá podían calmar un poco el dolor que sentía ante toda la situación. Era desesperante. Tenerla tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan inalcanzable.

Ese beso no tendría que haber ocurrido, estaba mal. Aunque hubiese sido la mejor experiencia de mi existencia, seguía estando mal, a pesar de haberlo disfrutado más de lo que debería, ella aún no estaba lista para eso. ¡Por Dios, tenía solo quince años!

Le había arrebatado la posibilidad de su primer beso. Yo no lo merecía. Y tal vez ella se arrepentía de haber sido yo quien la besara.

Estaba loca y terriblemente enamorado de Bella. Quería haber hecho las cosas bien, consultar a mis padres, a mis hermanos, invitar a Bella a salir cuando sea un poco más mayor, dejarla disfrutar de experiencias humanas sin ser contaminada con mi naturaleza y después de todo eso, arrodillarme ante ella y revelarle todo el amor que sentía y, con mucha suerte que ella sintiese al menos una mínima parte de lo que yo sentía, con su consentimiento, robarle un beso, un inocente beso.

Pero no, había tirado todo el plan por la borda, la había seducido de la manera más horrible, obligándola a caer ante mis encantos vampiricos para arrebatarle su primer beso de una forma salvaje y pasional. Y ella era solo una adolescente de quince años.

Qué mal había estado. Ni siquiera podía decírselo a nadie para buscar ayuda y pedir consejo. Lo único que se me ocurría de primera mano era tratar de alejarme de ella, por su bien, ignorarla lo más posible primero, para que ella no se hiciera ideas en la cabeza. No quería que pensara que era un maldito depravado que quería tomar todo de ella. La alejaría de mí hasta que ella se olvidara de lo que había pasado aquella noche y pudiese volver a la normalidad. Y segundo, tal vez lo más importante, para no sucumbir ante mis instintos más primitivos y volver a caer rendido ante los encantos de su cuerpo.

Aunque Alice me dijera todo lo contrario.

Aquella noche, después de besar por última vez sus labios tiernamente y salir disparado de su habitación para no cometer ninguna imprudencia, a pesar de que le había prometido que "dormiría" junto a ella, mi hermana me había arrastrado prácticamente de las orejas porque tenía que hablar muy seriamente conmigo.

Me había preguntado que había sido todo eso. Ella, al igual que yo, pensaba que me había adelantado demasiado a los hechos a pesar de que Bella ya parecía tener dieciocho años, pero que en el fondo se sentía muy feliz por los dos.

¿Por los dos? ¿Cómo estaba tan segura que Bella me correspondería?

Alice veía que Bella estaba sumamente confundida y por el momento no había decidido nada al igual que yo, pero que tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas irían muy bien.

Horas después la siguiente charla no había sido tan encantadora.

Después de decidir que ignoraría a mi ángel por el bien de ella, Alice se había puesto loca de los nervios. Me dijo que era un idiota, un irresponsable, un sabelotodo que se creía Dios. Ella tenía miedo que aquella decisión mía le hiciese daño a Bella.

Ella fue la sabelotodo que se creía un dios en ese momento. Yo jamás, jamás le haría daño a Bella, de ninguna forma. Ni física, mental, emocional o psicológicamente. La había querido proteger desde la primera vez que la había visto robando en el supermercado, a pesar de que había fallado miserablemente unas veces. Últimamente eso no había pasado, ni pasaría nunca.

Aunque doliese ver la decepción en sus ojos, aunque me doliese (un poco extraño entre las piernas) oírla gimiendo entre sueños y aunque me estuviese hundiendo hacia un profundo abismo cada vez más…

…las cosas entre Bella y yo quedarían como estaban.

POV Bella

Viernes.

Al fin un respiro de las clases y de la muchedumbre que parecía asfixiarme mientras estaba dentro.

Dos semanas desde aquel beso.

En la escuela me iba bien, aunque me costara concentrarme. En el C.A.I., según el informe de mamá, las cosas iban tomando rumbo. Alice (por suerte) estaba más tranquila, aunque seguía ignorando a Edward, tanto como él a mí.

Y yo… bueno, ya no era yo. No me gustaba escuchar música, no me apetecía ir a ningún lado, no me tranquilizaba tocar mi guitarra, no quería leer con Jasper en el tronco que estaba detrás del jardín, no quería jugar a las luchas con Emmet o que siguiera intentando enseñarme a jugar al baseball.

Mis amigas estaban preocupadas, aunque me respetaban. Estaban más ocupadas con "la chica nueva".

Su nombre era Molly, cabello rubio teñido hace tiempo, por lo tanto se notaban sus raíces negras. Tenía piercing por toda la cara y se vestía completamente de negro, lo cual contradecía completamente a su personalidad. Era divertida, entrometida, competitiva y extraña. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto, delgado y con buenos atributos.

Había llegado hacía diez días. Jessica había sido la primera en hablarle en el aparcamiento el primer día que llego, habían entablado rápidamente una amistad un poco provechosa por parte de ambas: Molly recibía todos los cuchicheos de última noticia y Jessica recibía atención por estar con la nueva.

Molly era pequeña, me hacía recordar la fisionomia de Alice. Tenía dieciséis años, había repetido de curso una vez cuando huyó con su novio del internado donde estaban por robar un supermercado a los catorce años a mano armada.

Una vez cumplido su "sentencia" luego de regresarlos de su escapada y hacerlos recruzar el año, esta vez separados por completo, se mudó con su prima mayor de Chicago a Seattle y de allí a Forks.

Extrañamente me caía bien. Era agradable pero atraía demasiado la atención con su humor entrometido. La juzgué mal al principio, pero era increíblemente amable y paciente con nosotras, se daba cuenta cuando estábamos incómodas con la presencia de muchachos que ella atraía y los mandaba a volar, y lentamente nos incluía en sus otras amistades, haciendo que nosotras hiciéramos lazos también. Aunque yo estuviese más muerta que viva.

Otro día de semana, nuevamente, caminaba sola hacia mi siguiente clase… Bueno, en realidad me sentía realmente mal como para asistir, pensaba retrasarme y encerrarme en el baño hasta la hora de salida. Recordar dolía.

Caminando con la cabeza baja por un pasillo que me dirigiría hacia el baño escuché una voz que me llamó y que nunca esperaba volver a oír.

—¿Bella? —dijo una voz entre sorprendida y aterrorizada. Levanté la vista.

—¿Leah? —pregunté observándola parada frente a mí.

Mi amiga me miraba con una mueca extraña en sus fracciones. Se veía bien, para nada enferma, su mirada era más dura que de costumbre y estaba más bronceada.

—¡Leah! Qué alegría verte. ¿Qué haces aquí? —me acerqué para abrazarla pero ella retrocedió rápidamente, como si tuviese un cuchillo en la mano. Entre eso, me pareció ver que sus manos temblaban…

—¿No deberías estar en clase? —preguntó molesta. Yo también retrocedí, ahora sus brazos temblaban.

—Sí, pero… no me sentía bien… Leah, ¿qué te sucede? —Le pregunté—. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Creí que estabas enferma —ahora yo también estaba molesta.

—Bella —me cortó—, no podemos hablar más —me dijo con su ceño fruncido. Me miraba fijamente, intentando trasmitir un mensaje a través de ellos e increíblemente me estaba dando cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Me estaba hablando como Jacob lo había hecho.

Jadeé de espanto. Leah no estaba enferma…

—¿Leah tú… tú ya te…? —¿Cómo preguntarle algo así?.

—Sí… —admitió bajando la cabeza. Rendida. Dejó de temblar a una velocidad increíble y se le escapó una lágrima. Se me oprimió el corazón.

—Oh, Leah, amiga… —me acerqué a ella lentamente, dejando de lado el peligro que tal vez ello contenía.

La rodeé con mis brazos y ella se quedó estática pero se dejó estar mientras sollozaba. Mierda, ¿qué debía decirle? ¿Qué pasaría ahora en más? ¿Se iría de la escuela, por mi culpa?

—¿Qué debo hacer? —pregunté, me sentía muy inútil en ese momento.

—Es mi destino Bella… —murmuró contra mi hombro—... ya no puedo hacer nada, debo irme, regresar a la Push. Lo siento… —hipó.

—Oh, Leah… —cerré los ojos y lloré con ella. Me sentía tan culpable… ella se había transformado por ir a mi casa y estar en presencia de vampiros: era su instinto. A pesar de todo y a pesar de cómo me había tratado Jacob y de yo misma esperar lo peor, ella como la buena amiga que siempre fue, se despedía de mí de la mejor forma posible.

Yo sabía que era una despedida sin que se dijera abiertamente. ¿Cómo haríamos para vernos y continuar siendo amigas si yo no podía ir a la Push y ella debía quedarse allí? ¿Hablarnos por teléfono? ¿Acaso no haría eso que nos extrañáramos más?

—Debo irme —susurró apartándose de mí y secándose las lágrimas. Yo hice lo mismo con las mías.

—Pero Leah… —intenté detenerla de alguna forma, pero no se me ocurría nada.

—Bella, entiéndelo, sabes que tu familia es… bueno, eres una Cullen. Mo podemos vernos, además si me lo permitieran tampoco tendría tiempo, entre los estudios, ayudar a papá y patrullar…

La interrumpí.

—¿Patrullar? —pregunté confundida.

—No importa… Cosas de lobos. El tema es que, lo siento, sabes que no te culpo, pero cuando fui a tu casa a tu cumpleaños y me picaba la nariz… jamás creía que eso desatara tantas cosas —apartó la mirada.

—Lo siento, Leah, en serio —me disculpé.

—Te dije que no era nada, Bells. Sabes que eres la mejor amiga que he tenido —dijo tomando mis manos, éstas temblaban levemente.

—Tú también, te voy a extrañar —esta vez fue mi turno ser abrazada. Justo ahora, cuando más la necesitaba… me estaba quedando sin nada. Lentamente las personas a mi alrededor desaparecían… o me ignoraban.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —le pregunté en cuanto me soltó.

—No te preocupes por mí, Jared me cuidará, hasta ahora lo está haciendo estupendamente –dijo tomándome por sorpresa.

—¿Jared? —pregunté. Me parecía haber escuchado antes aquel nombre.

Leah sonrío, mientras bajaba la mirada, y se sonrojó. ¡Vaya! Un hombre para Leah, no me lo esperaba.

—Debe ser estupendo —le felicité.

Ella asintió. Vi que en sus brazos tenía las cosas de su casillero, estaba lista para salir.

—Adiós, Bella —susurró mirándome por última vez.

—Pero… —murmuré en un intento de detenerla.

—Adiós —volvió a decir, pero más firmemente, dejándome en mi sitio.

—Adiós… —dije mientras las lágrimas volvían a llenar mis ojos.

Se mordió el labio, vacilante, pero luego volteó y salió corriendo hacia la salida. Solo ahí me di cuenta que un muchacho musculoso y de piel olivácea, con el cabello rojizo y ojos ocres la esperaba en la puerta. Rodeó la cintura de ella con un brazo y se perdieron en la niebla espesa que abundaba el día.

Tal como había prometido me quedé encerrada en el baño hasta la hora de salida. No tenía ni un ápice de ganas de enfrentarme otra vez a un Edward que me ignoraba por completo, no podría soportarlo, no aquel día. Ya había perdido otro amigo, no quería nada más que estar en los brazos de mi héroe, pero seguramente su mirada me detendría, esa mirada cargada de odio y de reproche. No podría soportarlo, me derrumbaría delante de él.

Por suerte, en vez de un Volvo plateado esperándome en la guardilla, se encontraba un reluciente Porsche amarillo canario. Alice estaba dentro.

Murmuré un "Hola" cuando entré y fui correspondida de la misma manera aunque no tan tajante como en los días anteriores. Alice seguía enfadada.

No pregunté que hacía ella aquí en vez de Edward porque en realidad así lo prefería. Tal vez, con la partida definitiva de Leah, ella estaba comenzando a verme de nuevo. Entonces, ¿me había visto llorar destrozada en el baño? Sí, seguro que lo había hecho.

Ella suspiró cansadamente y redujo la velocidad considerablemente.

—Escúchame, Bella, ambas sabemos lo que pasó entre Edward y tú —Oh, no, genial...

Me quedé callada, mirando por la ventana.

—Mamá está muy preocupada, no le he dicho nada. Estoy esperando que tú misma lo hagas, pero siempre le evades el tema —Oh, mamá…

Se me cayó una lágrima por la mejilla. Me había equivocado: en ese momento sí quería enfrentarme al enojo e ignorancia de Edward en vez de con Alice.

—Les dije que yo hablaría contigo. Ya sabes: Rosalie está hecha una fiera, quiere saber desesperadamente que es lo que te ocurre, así que puedes hablar conmigo o enfrentarte a Rose. Y te advierto que te encerrará en su habitación y te interrogara sin piedad hasta que se lo digas —me advirtió.

Dios mío: ¿tantos problemas? ¿No se daban cuenta además de que estaba mal que también me moría de agonía por el rechazo de Edward? ¿No habían notado nada extraño en él tampoco? ¿Por qué no lo interrogaban a él? No quería hablar, no quería meter a toda la familia en este problema que teníamos él y yo. Además, ¿qué pensarían ellos?

—Yo hablé con Edward. Los demás están enfadados, piensan que lo que te pasa a ti tiene que ver con él y tú sabes que yo lo sé —¡Bingo! Reunión familiar en la noche para discutir sobre incesto. Bueno tal vez exageraba… no éramos hermanos de sangre.

—Es un reverendo idiota, en vez de plantearse las cosas y solucionarlas, él te ignora y tú te acobardas. ¡Bella, debes ser más valiente, agárralo del cuello, sacúdelo y que te escuche, a que eso lo toma por sorpresa y se le aclaran las ideas musgosas que tiene del tiempo! —respondió Alice entre dientes.

Me quedé callada.

—¿Me vas a dejar hablando sola como una loca? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa, la primera en bastante tiempo y yo se la respondí.

—Dime, ¿qué sentiste? —me preguntó, sabía a lo que se refería y me puse colorada.

—Fue… maravilloso —respondí con la voz ahogada y al recordar ese momento las lágrimas volvieron.

—¿Y a ti quién te entiende pequeña? ¿Si fue maravilloso por qué lloras? —me preguntó acariciándome la pierna con su mano.

¿Cómo explicarle todo el dolor que sentía? ¿Cómo decirle lo que las actitudes de él me provocaban? ¿Sería capaz de explicar con palabras la duda que tenía de que si aquel beso habría sido un error o no?

—Él me ignora Alice… —dije sorbiéndome la nariz, las lágrimas se me resbalaban ya por la garganta.

—Lo sé, es un estúpido —dijo para sí misma—. Pero lo que debes hacer es hablar con él, Bells, ¡ahora que tienes el valor, ve y hazlo! —la miré sin creerme sus palabras.

Ella parecía haber recuperado su energía y esplendor de siempre.

—No —respondí firmemente y la sonrisa se le borró.

—¿No? —preguntó, como para ver si había oído mal, como si eso fuese posible…— ¡¿Cómo que no? ¿La charla no sirvió de nada? ¡Ay, Dios! No sé quién de los dos es peor… —se quedó rechinando los dientes y volvió a refunfuñar algo a velocidad vampírica; ella nunca se rendía por nada pero debió de tener alguna visión sobre mi decisión.

Pues que se aguante, yo no hablaría con él. Si Edward tenía algo que decirme pues tendría que venir él.

Sí, me comportaba como una niña pequeña y caprichosa, pero era Alice la que no me entendía.

¿Para que preguntarle lo que ya me decía con acciones? No podría soportarlo, humillarme y hacerme trizas diciéndome que él no me quería, que aquel beso había sido horrible y que jamás debía de haber ocurrido, no lo aguantaría. No era tan fuerte…

Llegamos a casa, entré en silencio, raro en mí. Siempre entraba haciendo ruido a saltarle encima a Jasper o a cualquiera que estuviese en el sofá de la sala principal, a saludar a mi madre con un cariñoso abrazo, mojar el pan en la salsa si estaba haciendo o quemarme la lengua y los dedos sacando algo del horno que estuviese cocinando, beber el jugo del pico mismo de la botella recién salida de la heladera, ganándome un regaño de mamá, subir las escaleras a todo trapo hasta mi habitación, encender la música a todo lo que daba, la computadora, cambiarme rápidamente, tirar la mochila por el medio de las escaleras, deslizarme por el barandal de ésta cuando mi madre gritaba "Ya está la comida" y sentarme a comer junto a Edward. Hacer los deberes junto a alguien, quejarme de los tratamientos de belleza de Rosalie, huir despavorida gritando: ¡socorro, socorro! cuando Alice tomaba su tarjeta de crédito y las llaves de su coche.

Jugar con Emmet y Jasper como si fuésemos unos críos, agarrar mi patineta y ponerme a andar en medio de los pasillos.

Ahora nada, nada había quedado de aquella rutina tan característica en mí. Ya no más tintura en el champú de Rosalie para desteñirle el cabello, ya no más papel picado rellenando el maletín de papá y ya no más jabón en polvo cuando mamá preparaba café a sus amigas para que explotase cuando hirviera, ya no más nada.

Me recosté en mi cama temprano en la tarde, saltándome la cena y me quedé profundamente dormida.

La luz del día me despertó y me parecía que era demasiado tarde para ir a la escuela. Miré mi despertador, eran las 10:47 de la mañana. ¡No había ido al instituto! Pero… tampoco nadie me había despertado. ¿Qué habría ocurrido?

Me senté en la cama y solo allí fui consiente del mareo que sentía dentro de mi cabeza, de que mis ojos me picaban y de que mi almohada estaba empapada, en sudor y en lagrimas posiblemente.

Oh no, pensé, genial, otra pesadilla más. Me preguntaba que tanto había preocupado a mi familia esta vez.

Mamá entró por la puerta con una bandeja llena de comida en las manos. Me miró con expresión perturbada, como si hubiese visto como alguien moría lentamente. Sabía que estaba así por mi, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior pero me di cuenta que no tenia el mismo pijama que me había puesto antes de dormir y que mi brazo derecho tenía un algodón agarrado a una cinta. Dolía.

—Casi me matas anoche —susurró cansadamente mientras apoyaba el desayuno en un costado de la cama y se acomodaba la bata para sentarse a mi lado.

—Lo siento —susurré intentando no llorar.

—No te preocupes, no te pongas mal, papá dijo que no te estresaras, que siguieras el día como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Hoy, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, no irás a clase. Un día no hará daño —me acarició la mejilla y me besó la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurrió realmente? —pregunté intentando todavía recordar algo.

Mamá suspiró antes de empezar.

—A mitad de la noche comenzaste a gritar y a llorar. Vine hacia aquí directamente a ver lo que te ocurría. Tenías una pesadilla pero… no podía despertarte. Fue desesperante y le grité a Carlisle que viniera. Él te inyectó algo y te calmaste un poco. Me quedé a tu lado la siguiente hora hasta que comenzaste de nuevo. Ya no te calmó nada, y Alice y Rose me ayudaron a meterte en la bañera, pensábamos que el agua te despertaría, pero no, seguías gritando. Te dimos el baño más largo que pudimos y luego te volvimos a poner en la cama, te agarró fiebre casi al instante —hizo una pausa para un jadeo.

Yo me sentía tan culpable… ni siquiera recordaba lo que había soñado.

—Comenzaste a temblar y no sabíamos qué hacer… Te pusimos paños mojados en la frente y en el cuello porque estabas hirviendo, hasta tuvimos que bañarte otra vez. Seguías inconsciente aunque un poco más tranquila. Papá, Alice, Rose y yo nos quedamos aquí contigo y los demás estaban en la puerta, tan preocupaos como nosotros.

Me pregunté si ese "los demás" incluía a Edward.

—Lamento haberlos preocupado —susurré arrastrándome a su regazo. Cómo podía, ya estaba bastante grande para ese tipo de cosas.

—No te atormentes por eso cariño. ¿Recuerdas lo que soñaste al menos? —preguntó acariciándome el cabello.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nada de nada –contesté.

—Está bien —dijo apartándome—. Hora del desayuno, si aun tienes sueño puedes volver a dormirte —se levantó enseguida y me besó la frente—. Yo debo acomodar las habitaciones de huéspedes —dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

¿Habitaciones de huéspedes? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién venia?

—¿Quién viene, mamá? —pregunté curiosa mientras atacaba prácticamente el huevo revuelto de mi plato.

—Oh, olvidé decírtelo. Van a venir nuestros parientes de Alaska, los Denali —ella sonrió, como siempre.

Me sentí mejor al verla sonreír de nuevo, no quería dolores de cabeza para mi familia por estupideces mías.

—¿Los Denali? ¿En serio? —pregunté incrédula.

Edward me había hablado de ellos los días siguientes que me había quedado en la mansión Cullen, después del incidente con el neófito. Todavía, por motivos personales de ellos, no los había conocido.

Desayuné tranquilamente oyendo a mis hermanas ir de un lado a otro. Al parecer estaban emocionadas, por lo general ellas eran sigilosas como un fantasma a la hora de moverse.

Me fui directo a la ducha luego de comer. A pesar de que mi madre me había dicho que ya me había bañado dos veces, en menos de cinco horas, me sentía sudada.

Me puse la ropa que ya estaba lista encima de la cama en cuanto salí del baño (cortesía de Alice, por supuesto). Me la puse sin rechistar, además de que estaba cansada para discutir con ella quería tener las mejores pintas para los invitados que vendrían.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, con la mirada baja, no queriéndome topar con ojos que no quería ver. Ayudé a mi madre e hice mi comida para más tarde, ya que acababa de desayunar. Mis hermanos estaban haciendo lugar en la cochera para los coches de los Denali. Bueno… En realidad, estaban discutiendo qué auto se quedaría fuera durante los días que ellos estarían aquí. Claro que ni Emmet ni Edward querían que su preciado coche quedara a merced del bosque y de las tormentas de Forks.

Luego de eso me quedé hasta la tarde con mi padre. Estaba un poco mimosa, así que comí mi almuerzo tardío con él en su despacho. Cuando fui a lavar lo que había utilizado sonó el timbre, claro que Alice ya estaba allí, frente a mí, abriendo la puerta.

—¡Bienvenidos! —gritó con emoción mientras se enredaba en un abrazo con otras tres… ¿vampiresas? Alice se apartó y las dejó entrar.

Yo estaba lista, con mi vestido azul, peinada lo mejor posible y levemente maquillada. Parecía una princesa y me sentí así hasta que "ellas" entraron.

El ego se me fue hasta los pies.

Eran tres hermosas mujeres, de piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos dorados que resplandecían como fuego. Altas, esbeltas y hasta podían hacer competencia con la belleza de Rosalie, sus melenas hasta la cintura en distintos tonos de rubios, hermosas bocas rosadas, una sonrisa seductora y unos dientes relucientes… Perfectas en toda su totalidad.

Detrás de ellas entraron un hombre alto y con cabello marrón, y una mujer hermosa con cabello color caoba y una sonrisa radiante.

—Oh, tú debes ser la pequeña Bella —dijo la más joven de las tres diosas rubias—. Yo soy Tanya —dijo acercándose a mí y besando ruidosamente mi mejilla como si fuese una niña pequeña.

—Oh, pero mira, si es una dulzura —dijo la mujer del cabello caoba—. Cariño, un placer, yo soy Carmen, él es mi esposo Eleazar, mis sobrinas: Tanya, que ya se presentó e Irina y Kate —me comentó la mujer acariciándome tiernamente el brazo.

—Encantada —murmuré sintiéndome realmente insignificante al lado de la mirada calculadora de las chicas rubias.

—¡Oh, Esme, querida! —Carmen se alejó y abrazó a mi madre.

A velocidad vampirica el resto de mi familia regresó y se saludaron unos a otros, dejándome a mí en el centro de abrazos, risas y comentarios que no comprendía hasta que la chillante voz de Tanya me sacó de mi ensoñación con su grito:

—¡Edward! —gritó y se fue directo hacia su cuello para abrazarlo con fuerza. Él le murmuró algo entre dientes y ella rió, contestándole en el mismo tono bajo.

El abrazo en sí duro muchísimo más de lo que se considera de buena educación. Ella se apartó por fin y besó a Edward cerca de los labios, dejándole todo su asqueroso labial allí.

Con mucha rabia me di cuenta de que a mí también me había besado así y me restregué la mejilla con furia, tal como predije sentía la zona pegajosa.

La tortura a la que Tanya me estaba sometiendo no terminó allí, sino que rodeó la cintura de Edward con ambos brazos y él dejó su mano en su hombro.

Casi al borde de las lagrimas me di cuenta que tan bien encajaban juntos, sus pieles eran idénticas o casi, marmóreas y fuertes a la vista. Su cabello, en distintos tonos de rojo pero que combinaban entre sí y sus perfectos ojos dorados. Él y Tanya se veían ideales juntos, una verdadera pareja y tal vez lo más importante… de la misma especie.

El pecho lo tenía oprimido por la pena y agonía que sentía en aquel momento, en pensar que él tal vez estaba enamorado de esa Tanya o de que hiciesen una pareja en el futuro, que se casasen… Mierda, dolía horrores, quería llorar tan mal… Encerrarme en mi cuarto y dejarme ahogar por mis propias emociones, pero seguramente ellos me oirían.

Me negué a seguir sintiéndome inferior, por encima de todo el dolor que sentía, comencé a sentir una nueva emoción, algo lo que tal vez ya estaba acostumbrada porque lo había experimentado en casi toda mi infancia: odio.

Odio por esa estupida rubia barata que se creía tal de robarle besos y abrazos a Edward como si ella fuese la diosa del Olimpo, aunque se viese así, ella no lo era. Era a mí a quien Edward había besado, era a mí a quien le había dicho: "te amo", era mi cama la que ocupaba por las noches (o bueno hacia unas semanas así era).

Si Alice había dicho que la solución al problema que estábamos teniendo era hablando pues así seria.

No iba a permitir que una cualquiera como ella se interpusiera entre lo que Edward y yo habíamos logrado. Él y yo estábamos experimentando emociones que sin ninguna duda nos estaban llevando a algo mucho mejor.

Me di cuenta, además de todo eso, de que cada hora que pasaba tenía un poco más claro lo que me ocurría con Edward.

Él me gustaba. No… lo quería. Sí, eso era, yo lo quería… y de qué manera.

Ella podía ser fuerte como un tanque de guerra pero no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza que me ataba a Edward, más que nada en ese momento.

No me sentía débil, no me sentía humana, me sentía mas segura y poderosa de lo nunca había estado en mi vida, y lo más tonto y estúpido de eso era que había tenido que esperar a una rubia pegajosa para darme cuenta de lo que quería, de lo que deseaba, de lo que eran capases mis sentimientos y de lo valiente que podía ser.

Si era necesario una grúa para despegarla de Edward, pues así iba a ser.

****

**Chicas, después de tantas vueltas que les he dado por fin les traigo el capi, de nuevo, y para las que no llegaron a leer el mensaje que publique, lamento muchísimo el retraso. Mi Beta y yo hemos tenido problemas con nuestras maquinas y luego ella tuvo que salir de viaje por asuntos personales, asi que aun mas se nos complico el tema.**

**Sepan que ambas lamentamos haberlas hecho esperar y como siempre espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado el capi. ¡No me maten porfa! XD**

**Aquí mi Beta les deja también sus disculpas:**

**''Siento muchísimo el retraso de Flopii, en serio. En parte es por culpa mía, que he sufrido muchos percances que me han dificultado la tarea de corregir los capítulos de Flopii. He hecho lo mejor posible, pero dentro de poco, Flopii ni siquiera me va a necesitar. Hasta entonces, disculpad los retrasos que nunca antes se habían presentado con esta maravillosa autora.**

**Atentamente,**

**Lady Evelyne''**


	26. Chapter 26:El traidor

**Niña de mi Alma**

Cap.26: El traidor

Ya me había torturado bastante en la noche mientras Bella tenia sus pesadillas, nunca la había visto sufrir tanto en sueños, estaba terriblemente asustado y no había tenido idea de lo que hacer, de cómo ayudarla…

Ni siquiera la visión de Alice mientras ella estaba junto a Bella sobre la llegada en la mañana de los Denalie fue suficiente para sacarme de mi posición fetal junto a la puerta de su habitación, con Jasper y Emmet ignorándome, pero igual de preocupados por nuestra pequeña y frágil hermanita.

A la mañana siguiente se respiro un nuevo aire con Bella andando con sus propios pies y mucho mejor de cómo había estado en la noche.

Me hubiese gustado acercarme y mimarla en mi regazo mientras le preguntaba que tal estaba, pero no lo creía conveniente para mi nuevo plan de no dirigirle la palabra. Por su bien, pensé, siempre por su bien.

Bella se había quedado como tildada ante la llegada de nuestras primas y tíos, que ahora también eran los suyos. ¿Le asustaban acaso? ¿No le gustaba el contacto con otros vampiros?

Yo ya le había mencionado hacia mucho tiempo que ellos eran prudentes y parte de nuestra familia, ¿Se había olvidado ella de todo aquello?

Su expresión de determinación me desconcertó, parecía mayor con ese gesto. Aun más de lo que ya era…

Pronto todos los recién llegados mantuvieron su vivo interés sobre ella, atacándola con preguntas y contándole un poco más de ellos mismos para no asustarla.

Esme voló a buscar las fotos que tenían de Bella desde…, bueno, desde que llego a casa y Bella enrojeció en un hermoso tono pastel que era para comérsela allí mismo cuando nuestra madre repartió los álbumes fotográficos.

Entrada la noche, yo seguía alejado del grupo, apoyándome contra una pared, como pensaba hacerlo hasta que mi ángel estuviese seguro de los deseos más primitivos que ella me provocaba.

Su expresión se tornó extraña entrada la noche y aun más cuando se disculpó para irse a cenar. La oí atentamente todo el tiempo, estuvo cerca de una hora en la cocina, aunque no la oí tragar ni un solo bocado. Me estaba matando de curiosidad. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Pronto Bella se despidió de todos nosotros y volvió a sonrojarse con los saludos de nuestros parientes de Denalie, al parecer todavía no le infundaban toda la confianza.

Extraño, ella por lo general era valiente y decidida.

-Es un autentico ángel -comento mi tía Carmen cuando Bella había desaparecido por las escaleras.

-Si que lo es, que bueno que Edward nos pudo dar una prima tan maravillosa -comento Tanya, intentando como siempre que la conversación se inclinara hacia mí.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de él por el contacto y paciencia que tuvo con Bella desde el principio, a pesar que la ha perdido varias veces -dijo mi padre, ante lo último, todos rieron.

Mi familia de Alaska ya estaba enterada de toda la complicada historia que había tenido Bella, Carmen en especial estaba muy emocionada por su sobrina humana, por la posibilidad de tener una a pesar de nuestro estado vampirico.

Por el momento, nadie de los recién llegados había dejado fluir libremente la emoción que sentían por la humana. Mi humana…

Al igual que yo y mi familia, los Denalie la habían notado tensa. Para ellos era de esperarse, aunque para nosotros significaba algo más. ¿Qué le pasaba a Bella?

-Tendremos que comprarle nuestro regalo atrasado por su fiesta de quince.-Intervino Tanya y al instante, Kate, Irina, Rosalie y Alice se irguieron ante la suposición de compras.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Carmen.

-No deben molestarse. A Bella le cuesta aceptar regalos, yo creo que le bastan los que llenan la cajuela de su coche -contradijo Esme.

-Yo creo que Bella necesita un autentico regalo de quinceañera -propuso Eleazar y le brindo a sus hijas una sonrisa y una mirada cargada de intenciones. Ellas chillaron y se dieron cuenta de lo que su padre se refería.

-No creo que eso sea lo indicado Eleazar -contradije yo. Nosotros habíamos querido comprarle un coche, pero teníamos miedo que algo le ocurriese.

-¿Qué pensabas cariño? -le pregunto Carmen a mi tío.

-Un coche -contesto él.

-¡Es un autentico regalo! -intervino Irina antes de que pudiese negarme nuevamente.

-Hay que ver -dijo Carmen- ¿Qué les parece, Esme, Carlisle?

Mi madre se quedo pensando un momento, ella, al igual que yo, no se imaginaba a Bella encima de un coche, pero creía que era una buena oportunidad, ella era responsable y muy cuidadosa.

Yo ya sabia eso, no habría ningún problema en que Bella tuviese un coche para andar por su cuenta, pero para mi, seria una verdadera tortura, ya ni siquiera podría llevarla al instituto en las mañanas, y eso era lo único que me quedaba.

Carlisle pensaba casi igual que mamá salvo por el hecho de que creía que a Bella no le gustaría nada, porque, sencillamente, ella no lo necesitaba.

-Mmm, no lo sé -dijo sabiamente mi padre-. A Bella no le agradará, dirá que no lo necesita, lo cual es cierto, no suele salir mucho -"excepto cuando quiere ir a La Push", mencionó en su mente e hizo que automáticamente mis ojos se transformaran en dos bolas de fuego. En realidad quería tener en las manos otro tipo de bolas peludas y lobunas.

-Carlisle tiene razón -dije yo.

Tanya me miro y levanto una de sus cejas.

-Pues yo creo que es una grandiosa idea. Bella esta creciendo y lo querrá en algún momento y nosotros somos parte de la familia y estuvo mal, aunque sea por motivos de fuerza mayor, que no le hayamos dado ningún presente. Un coche sería lo ideal -para mi mala suerte todos estuvieron de acuerdo y las chicas decidieron comenzar a mirar por internet para ver que concesionaria estaría abierta a estas hora y encargar en nuevo coche de Bella, querían que en la mañana ella ya tuviese su primer coche.

Yo estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, me reventaba que todos estuvieran en mi contra, porque todo lo que pensaba o hacia estaba mal para ellos.

-Hablemos -dijo mi padre de repente mirando a Eleazar con expresión grave, mi tía Carmen apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con gesto abatido.

Lo capté al instante, hablarían de "aquello" que les había estado complicando la existencia durante mas de un año, a pesar de estar de mal humor (mas precisamente por estar lejos de Bella) me senté en el sofá junto a Jasper (que a penas me aguantaba) a escuchar como les había ido a mis parientes de Alaska.

-Antes que nada Aro les manda saludos -comento Eleazar. Carlisle asintió, nervioso ante la idea de que Aro se hubiese enterado de la vida de Bella como parte de una familia de vampiros-. Tranquilo -continuó-. No me ha tocado y no se ha enterado de nada.

Todos los que estábamos en la sala suspiramos y por un momento solo se oyó el corazón de mi ángel palpitando escaleras arriba.

-¿Y con el…traidor? -preguntó mi padre.

-Pues no ha aparecido así que imaginarás en que humos anda Aro, pero se comportó de maravilla conmigo y hasta me dio las gracias -comentó.

-¿Tan furioso estaba de que hasta dudabas que te diera las gracias? -preguntó Carlisle, claramente sorprendido. Era consciente de la macabra mente que poseía Aro pero él siempre tenía su asquerosa sonrisa empalagosa y sus modales falsamente caballerosos.

-¡Puf!, nos dio una gran suite lo mas alejada posible de donde hacía sus juntas pero hasta allí se oía su furia y sus gritos -comento mi tía Carmen, ella aun seguía molesta y temerosa. Había vivido más de un año y medio en el peor lugar que ella podía imaginar.

-No apareció ni pista del traidor pero Aro no se lo puede sacar de la cabeza -dijo mi tío.

A medida que ellos hablaban sus imágenes mentales de lo sucedido me llegaban a través de sus pensamientos y a pesar de que ya conocía la historia me dieron otra perspectiva.

Un muchacho alto y joven, de piel clara, ojos rojos y cabello rubio, se había presentado frente a Aro, Cayo y Marco a mostrar sus habilidades y a pedir su lugar en la guardia. Él, poseía el don de crear poderosos escudos solo con su mente.

Grandes escudos que podían rodear a una persona u a veinte de una vez, dejándote atrapado dentro de aquella burbuja transparente que impedía los ataques tanto físicos como mentales, muy mortal, actuaba desde a casi un kilómetro de distancia y podía mantener los escudos tanto tiempo como él quisiera.

Hasta hacia un tiempo, según parecía y antes de todo el desastre, podía formar hasta cinco grandes y poderosos escudos de gran tamaño, el mas grande que había podido formar rodeaba todo el castillo de Volterra, si ya antes de por sí era algo impenetrable ni me quería imaginar cómo sería en aquellos tiempos.

Aro lo recibió con los brazos abiertos haciendo oídos sordos a las advertencias de los demás, porque, a pesar de su don, tenía una falla. Esa falla, que no era letal para él pero si para los demás, era que Aro no podía inmiscuirse en su cabeza como hacía con todos. Su cabeza, en terrible coincidencia con la de Bella, era una caja cerrada por dentro, muy resistente hasta para el don de Aro.

Ivahn, el muchacho, que ahora se le conocía como "el traidor" tubo un muy extraño interés en aprender todo lo que concernía sobre los vampiros, entre ello las luchas y secretos de habilidades bien guardados.

Poco después comenzaron a rondar por toda Italia los trapos sucios de Volterra y con ello, de los Vulturis. Nadie sabía que pasaba hasta que Ivahn fue mandado a una misión sobre unos neófitos descontrolados.

Los días pasaron y el gran grupo que Aro había enviado para la misión de limpieza no regresaba.

Cuando los nervios estaba consumiendo al resto de la guardia, llegó un gran paquete para los Vulturis donde no se encontraba mas que las ropas y las cenizas de lo que alguna vez había sido parte de su guardia. Lo único que faltaba dentro eran las ropas de Ivahn y confirmando su traición con un nota que nadie sabia lo que decía excepto Aro, se desato una búsqueda implacable por la cabeza del traidor.

Ni con la ayuda de Dimitri y de otros tantos de rastreadores pudieron dar con él. Aro, encolerizado, tubo la idea de que tal vez no debería buscarlo por su persona, sino por su don. Si, su don, la fuerza que lo rodeaba continuamente tal vez podía dejar un débil camino que se podía seguir con cuidado.

Y lamentablemente, el único con semejante capacidad era mi tío Eleazar.

Mi familia de Denali ya tenía lista la fecha marcada en meses de cuando vendrían a conocer a Bella, pero luego de recibir la carta de los Vulturi donde se especificaba la ayuda que necesitaban de Eleazar, no tuvieron de otra que ir a Italia.

Juntos, como había insistido Carmen, los Vulturi no le daban buena espina y no quería que unos vampiros italianos separasen a su familia.

Después de más de un año de buscar y buscar y no encontrar nada más que extraños dones o parecidos a los de Ivahn, pudieron regresar todos juntos y a salvo.

Claro que no perdieron tiempo y vinieron volando a conocer a su sobrina.

Por suerte nada nos amenazaba, ni a mí ni a mi familia. Todo estaba bien, no teníamos que preocuparnos porque sencillamente no era nuestra lucha. Eleazar solo había prestado servicio a un viejo "amigo" y había regresado de una extenuante búsqueda para reunirse con nosotros.

Todo parecía perfecto. Parecía. Por dentro yo seguía quemándome lentamente por el ángel que dormía escaleras arriba.

Desperté más cobarde de lo que pensaba. Que idiota era. ¿Qué le había pasado a la chica tan segura que planeaba reclamar lo que era suyo y revelarle lo que sentía al chico que le gustaba?

Que pésima era manteniéndome firme.

Me puse la cortísima falda, las medias y la camiseta de animal print que reposaba en los pies de la cama. No hacia falta mencionar que era Alice la que andaba detrás de todo esto.

Baje las escaleras lentamente, preparándome para lo que iba a hacer. Ok, lo primero era despegar a Tanya de Edward, bueno en realidad lo primero era desayunar, aunque tenía ganas de vomitar. Un momento, ¿Intentaba retrasar las cosas? Que valiente era…

Mi mama y mi nueva tía estaban en la cocina. Carmen prestaba atención a todo lo que mi madre le mencionaba sobre el C.A.I.

Las saludé a ambas y comí mi desayuno que ya estaba preparado, aunque apenas si sentía que tragaba. Miré la hora por encima de la cabellera de mi madre y vi que eran las nueve de la mañana. ¿No había ido a clases otra vez?

-Mamá, ¿Por qué no fui a clases? -le pregunté. Sonó bastante estupido porque seria yo en todo caso la que tendría que saberlo.

Ella me miro y sonrió, parecía que algo le daba gracia.

-Pues porque es sábado mi amor -dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ah… -fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Me puse roja de vergüenza y ella me beso en la mejilla como hacia siempre.

Claro, había olvidado que hacia solo unas horas había sido viernes, un viernes dentro de una semana extenuante… Leah, Alice, las Denalie…

Cuando terminé mi desayuno, más confundida de lo que había estado al entrar en la cocina, escuche pasos y risas que venían hacia aquí. Me tensé, como acto reflejo, al oír la risa aguda de Tanya.

Todos entraron en ese momento a la cocina, todos, incluyendo a un despeinado Edward que tenía la ropa manchada de pelo y sangre. "Se fueron de caza" pensé, "se fueron juntos al bosque a compartir algo que solo ellos pueden compartir".

Edward no me miró directamente a los ojos pero sentí vagar su mirada por toda mi vestimenta, dándose cuenta seguramente de lo provocativa que me veía. Enrojecí de nuevo, ¿Con que intención me había vestido así? ¿En verdad haba considerado hacerle competencia a Tanya?

Mis hermanos y mis nuevas primas me saludaron. Apenas si conteste y sentí la mirada de mi madre clavada sobre mí.

-Bella… tenemos unas cosillas que compramos en Italia para ti, ¿Te gustaría verlas ahora? -me preguntó la que se llamaba Kate.

-Claro -respondí, más por cortesía que por otra cosa… un momento, ¿Me habían traído regalos?

Mis dudas fueron resueltas cuando Alice me llevó a la rastra hasta la sala, donde había una mesa llena de regalos. Tanya, descalza como estaba me tendió un paquete al azar al ver que no reaccionaba. Lo tomé lentamente viendo su cabello enmarañado y preguntándome que habría estado haciendo. ¿Fueron solo a cazar, o terminaron haciendo otra cosa? Me estremecí ante la idea.

Me senté en el sofá y ante la mirada atenta de todos abrí el paquete, dentro, había un hermoso vestido blanco, de tiras finas y de pinta costoso.

-Gracias, muchas gracias… no tenían que comprarme nada -susurré doblando el vestido y manteniendo la vista fija en él.

Kate me tendió el siguiente y así sucesivamente, turnándose para darme los regalos: perfumes franceses, ropa de marca, zapatos altísimos, joyas de las mejores tiendas de Italia, vestidos de diseñador a mi talla… infinidad de cosas compradas por ellas especialmente para mí.

-A pesar de que papi estaba "trabajando" en asuntos importantes y que parecían no terminar nunca, nosotras estábamos seguras de que algún día te conoceríamos, así que teníamos que compensar todos los regalos que te hubiésemos comprado desde la infancia -me comentó Kate, quien parecía la menor de todas, no solo en su contextura física sino también por la forma en que hablaba.

-No tenían que molestarse de veras, pero me han encantado. Gracias -susurré. Me sentía terriblemente mal, y más aun con la calida sonrisa que me daba Tanya, como si me quisiera profundamente.

En el día anterior no había querido más que estrangularla con mis propias manos y arrancarla del lado de Edward. Pero me daba cuenta que la equivocada era yo, estaba celosa, tan celosa, que había pensado en mi prima como una perra chillona.

Era obvio que Edward le gustaba pero… ¿A quien no? Eso no era raro, y tampoco lo era que ella le coqueteara, tenía todo el derecho, como también millones de mujeres, de intentar ganarse a Edward. No tenía que culparla, ella no era mala. Un poco escandalosa, y tenia el ego por los cielos, pero no estaba aquí para complicarme la vida, aunque ella no se daba cuenta de que era eso lo que estaba haciendo…

Alguien se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Por qué no van todos a limpiarse? Creo que Bella necesita un momento -dijo Rosalie aún abrazada a mí.

No los oí irse, pero ví sus sombras pasando velozmente en el piso.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntó separándose de mí y mirándome fijamente-. Y no me digas que nada porque te doy un cachetazo -me reí ante su amenaza.

-No sé Rose, no estoy bien, solo… no sé qué me pasa -admití rendida.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con… ya sabes, él? -hizo un cabeceo hacia las escaleras. Por donde supuse que se había ido Edward.

La miré, con mis traidores ojos llorosos y le asentí con la cabeza, ¿Para qué negarlo?

-Habla con él -me insistió. ¡Claro! Como si fuese la cosa más fácil del mundo…

-Quiero pensar qué decirle primero -le susurré cerca del oído, no quería que nadie nos oyera. Y mucho menos… él.

-Si te dejara hacer eso, estarían así durante años -contraatacó Rosalie. ¿Qué tanta razón tendría?

-Rose… por favor, no me obligues -le supliqué.

-Oh vamos no es tan malo. Te doy hasta mañana en la noche -me advirtió señalándome con la uña de su dedo índice. Sin decir más, y con su único estilo de caminar, salió por la puerta de la sala y me dejó a solas. Rodeada de paquetes desenvueltos y con la cara manchada de lágrimas.

Alice estuvo entusiasmadísima ayudándome a acomodar los regalos de las hermanas Denalie en mi habitación. Parecía que no notaba mi tristeza, o lo disimulaba muy bien.

Tardé varios minutos en acostumbrarme a ver los esmaltes frente al espejo de mi escritorio. No sabía en que momento iba a poder usarlos ya que no sabía nada sobre manicura. Seguramente Alice sí.

Me llevé la cena a mi habitación, aunque a difícil penas pude comer unos bocados. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar.

Todos se estaban preparando para ir a jugar unos partidos de baseball, aprovechando la gran tormenta eléctrica que se avecinaba. Por dentro temblaba, incapaz de prepararme para una noche de relámpagos. Alguien se iba a quedar conmigo, pero quien fuese de seguro no sería la persona que quería que se quedara.

Pero iba a tener que soportarlo. Yo había desatado esto. Si seguía comportándome como la cobarde que era, las cosas seguirían así de insoportables.

Estuve como dos horas dando vueltas en la cama hasta que me pude dormir.

Mi madre se quedaría conmigo esa noche, aunque yo insistí (haciendo todo acoplo de fuerza para que no viese mi miedo) en que podía quedarme sola una noche. Claro que me dijo que ella se sentiría mas tranquila mientras me cuidase.

Las pesadillas comenzaron temprano, impidiéndome descansar como se debía. Me atormentaban continuamente. Unas eran sobre mi oscuro pasado, otras, aún mas aterradoras, sobre la boda de Edward y Tanya, como si no tuviese suficiente, mis recuerdos salían a la luz en esos sueños, reviviendo una y otra vez aquel magnifico beso.

No estaría sufriendo así si hubiese hablado con él desde un principio, ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a las sabias palabras de Alice y luego a las de Rosalie? ¡Tonta, tonta!

El monstruoso ruido de un relámpago me despertó bruscamente, por un lado, lo agradecía, ya que me había sacado de mi pesadilla en la que Edward decía "si, quiero" a Tanya, pero por otro ahora estaba temblando, la tormenta se sentía demasiado cerca de casa.

La oscuridad se trepaba por las paredes y rincones de mi habitación como si fueran sombras al asecho. Me tapé hasta el cuello con mi edredón morado para deshacerme del frío del ambiente.

Rodé hacia un lado y casi se me corta la respiración al notar un cuerpo y duro y helado detrás de mí. Se me escapó un jadeo del susto y me llevé una mano a la garganta.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte -susurró Edward. Su aliento me dio en la cara, tan exquisito como siempre y me pregunté como había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin su presencia.

Cuando había intentado darme la vuelta había terminado frente a él, con nuestros cuerpos pegados y me di cuenta de que a diferencia de otras veces se había recostado debajo del edredón. Con razón tenia tanto frío…

El suspiró al ver que no respondía ni reaccionaba.

-¿Qué he hecho para que me tengas tanto miedo? -preguntó.

Se inclinó contra mí, pegándose a mi cuerpo y apoyó su helada frente sobre la mía. Si volvía a hacer algo así de sensual seria capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunté en un susurro cuando pude hablar. Aunque no quería, sonó como si lo estuviese acusando.

-Con esa ropa que llevaste hoy día, no me hiciste las cosas muy fáciles. Estoy arto de estar lejos de ti. Creí que…, creí que después de que nos besáramos aquella noche, seria mejor que nos separáramos un poco. Solo pensé lo que creía mejor para ti, pero me equivoque -respondió.

Me sonrojé cuando mencionó tan liberalmente el hecho de que nos habíamos besado y lo indiscreto de mi vestimenta. Respire tan aliviadamente que me sentí volar.

Edward no estaba enojado conmigo, no le había disgustado el beso, no se arrepentía de lo que habíamos hecho, o eso parecía hasta ahora. Edward solo había intentado lo que era mejor para mí, pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -pregunté con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, solo por si mis conjeturas eran equivocadas.

-Ya te lo dije Bella, no quería hacerte daño, no quería complicar las cosas -contestó. Sonreí, ¿Cómo no había hablado antes con él? ¿Qué tenía de difícil esto? No era desagradable, todo lo contrario, disfrutaba lo cerca que estaba de mí.

No me pude resistir a decirlo de todas formas:

-Pues, me has hecho daño.

Él se quedó mudo por unos minutos.

-¿Te he hecho daño? -preguntó para sí mismo.

-¿No te diste cuenta? -esa sí era una acusación. ¿No me había oído llorar por las noches?

No me respondió, por suerte no lo hizo. En cambio, me rodeó con su brazo mi cintura y me estrechó contra él, con mi rostro debajo de su mandíbula. Parecía una eternidad que no estábamos tan pegados.

-Lo siento -susurró. Él lo sentía-. Para mí también ha sido un infierno, por favor, perdóname.

Mi corazón se llenó de sus dulces palabras mientras mis ojos dejaban caer un par de lágrimas traicioneras. Él había sufrido, lo acababa de confesar. ¿Seria un sueño? ¿Una alucinación? Me acarició el cabello con su mano tiernamente.

Tal vez, después de todo, un rayo me había partido en dos y estaba bien muerta.

-No llores, por favor ¿Me perdonas? -preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza, y mientras lo hacía mi nariz rozó su cuello. Edward se relajó notablemente, aliviado tal vez.

Se dio la vuelta y mi corazón casi se me escapa del cuerpo al quedar a ahorcadas sobre Edward, con la hebilla de su cinturón apretándome el vientre…

-No sabes cuánto me alegra saber eso -murmuró en mi oído. La cabeza me dio vueltas lentamente y estaba segura de que mi cara era un farolito al rojo vivo.

Me acarició la mejilla, aún tenía mi cabeza recostada sobre su hombro. Apenas entraba en mí la felicidad de aquel momento. Todo era perfecto, bueno casi… había una cosa que le quería decir.

-Edward… -le llamé.

-¿hum? –murmuró.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros ahora? -pregunté tímidamente. Tenía unas ganas locas de besarlo de nuevo y de que tal vez… no sé, que las cosas se fueran a otro nivel.

-Mmm, no lo sé -respondió tranquilamente. No se tensó debajo de mí, seguía tan tranquilo como cuando le perdoné.

-Pero… ¿Sabes que te quiero cierto? -susurré contra su cuello. ¿Era yo o cada vez nos estábamos acercando más? Se tensó debajo de mí como una tabla de madera. Oh no, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Lo había arruinado todo?

Me tomó la cara con sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bella no confundas las cosas -murmuró entre dientes. El alma casi me desaparece del cuerpo. ¿Entonces era cierto? ¿No era nada especial lo que había pasado, era una mas del montón que de seguro había tenido?

-Eres muy pequeña para saber que es el amor y no puedes estar segura de lo que sientes, no aún -continuó.

Me le quedé mirando como si fuese la primera vez. ¿Qué insinuaba? ¡Yo era bastante madura para saber lo que sentía!

Aunque me pareció algo estúpido y vergonzoso que me considerara casi una niña, me alegró en demasía darme cuenta de que no debía temer porque fuese una mas del montón. Había mal interpretado sus palabras, lo que él había querido decir en realidad era que yo no sabia lo que sentía. Aunque al principio había sido así, ahora estaba muy seguro lo que me dictaba el corazón.

¿Se puede amar tan desesperadamente a una persona como lo hacía yo?

-Sabes que te amo y si no lo sabes pues deberías ir haciéndote la idea -comentó. Sonreí y enrojecí de satisfacción. Era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras desde otro punto de vista.

-¿Y no me crees a mí cuando te digo que también te amo? -le pregunté. Él sonrío y se relajó. Le mire la boca y me mordí los labios.

-Lo creo, pero lo creeré aún más después de un tiempo. Eso es lo que te pido -contestó.

-¿Qué cosa me pides? –pregunté confundida.

-Un poco de tiempo, solo para que lo pienses mejor. Quiero que estés segura Bella -dijo seriamente.

Fruncí el seño y le replique:

-Pero estoy segura.

Él se río entre dientes al ver mi ansiedad.

-Un tiempo más no te hará daño. No me alejaré de ti, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que quieras -me prometió.

-Pues quiero que estés siempre.

-Entonces estaré siempre -juró con sus ojos llenos de luz, tan aliviados de quitarnos esa molestia de estar alejados para siempre, apostaría cualquier cosa a que mis ojos estaban igual.

-Mientras tanto podríamos aprovechar el tiempo -susurró con voz ronca. Sus ojos relamían de hambre y de deseo y a mí se me oprimió el vientre.

Esta vez fue su turno para mirar mi boca y relamerse los labios. Me tomó de la barbilla con rudeza y estampó su boca sobre la mía. Me besó con rudeza, con necesidad.

Un beso diferente que el primero, este tenía un regusto de dolor al final y algo de desesperación por estar tanto tiempo sin la cercanía del otro.

Me arrimé a su cuerpo todo lo que pude, con mis piernas una a cada lado de sus caderas. Nunca nos habíamos dejado llevar tan lejos, pero sabia que él era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, él y yo en una casa desértica, ese hecho lo hacia todo diez veces mas excitante, saber que teníamos la noche entera para disfrutar de nosotros. Rodeados del bosque y de una tormenta.

Mis labios ardían en contacto con los suyos y su aliento a esa escasísima distancia era perturbador, era capaz de caerme de bruces al piso de no ser porque él me sostenía por la cintura y me apretaba fieramente contra su pecho de piedra.

Tracé su barbilla con mis torpes manos, sintiendo su piel perfecta y me pregunté, en un momento de delirio, de que otros modos podían sentir su piel.

Cuando el abrió su boca me atreví a lamerle los colmillos con una sonrisa sádica. El gruñó desde lo más profundo de su pecho casi al instante y yo, tan lentamente humana, me vi victima de la presa de sus dientes sobre mi lengua.

-¡Eww! -grité, aunque con la sonrisa en mi cara. Aparté mi rostro del de él y sentí el regusto a metal de mi sangre en mi boca.

Él tenía una mirada de autosatisfacción y estaba más feliz de lo que hubiera recordado nunca. Aunque la felicidad le competía con el deseo que derramaba de sus pupilas, no sabía que era peor… saber que lo deseaba o darme cuenta de que él también.

Jamás me hubiese imaginado que darle mi sangre seria tan erótico y placentero, si él me lo pedía estaba segura que le dejaría.

Debió de darse cuenta de que las cosas estaban subiendo de temperatura porque se apresuro a cambiar de tema:

-Duerme Bella -murmuró acariciándome el cabello y nos hizo rodar a los dos para que quedásemos de lado, uno frente al otro. Me sentía cansadísima, Edward me había robado todo el aliento.

-No estoy cansada -repuse y antes de terminar ya estaba bostezando. El se rió entre dientes.

-Buenas noches ángel mío -susurró contra mi mejilla ardiente.

-Me falta mi beso de buenas noches -le repliqué, desesperada por volver a besarlo como lo había hecho. Él se rió una vez más y comenzó a tararear mi nana suavemente.

Le di menor importancia al monstruoso ruido que hacían los relámpagos fuera de mi ventana. Creía que sería una noche cualquiera de tormenta, una noche en vela. Pero resultó siendo la mejor de todas, bueno, tal vez no la mejor, pero competía con la noche de mi primer beso.

No me podía creer lo agotada que estaba, no había pasado ni un minuto y ya sentía que me desvanecía por completo y luego recordé que hacía dos semanas que venia durmiendo mal por las noches y viviendo un infierno de estrés por el día.

Por fin tenía un tiempo de paz. Junto a Edward, claro esta. ¿Podía ser aquello más perfecto?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis hermosas, aqui les dejo otro capi de Niña, espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Esta vez lo hice a tiempo jeje!<strong>

**Como siempre espero ansiosa sus comentarios!**

**Las quiero!**

**Saluditos :P**


	27. Chapter 27: Cosas mejores

**Niña de mi Alma**

Cap.27: Cosas mejores.

* * *

><p>Bella dormía extrañamente tranquila entre mis brazos a pesar de la fuerte tormenta que tronaba al otro lado de su ventana. Suspirando levemente unas veces y murmurando mi nombre en otras. Todavía sentía el gusto de su sangre en mi lengua y a pesar de que solo había sido una gota, había sido realmente intenso.<p>

No me había desatado una sed terrible como pensaba, sino que, muy por el contrario, me sentí satisfecho. Había sido algo tan placentero…

Obviamente que la próxima vez que nos besaríamos tendría que tener muchísimo cuidado. Ya deseaba desenfrenadamente su cuerpo, no podía agregar a la lista una dosis de su sangre. Era peligroso, aunque sabia que jamás le haría daño, era muy arriesgado desear esas reacciones vampíricas.

Los de mi especie no solo sentían deseos humanos si no también deseos que correspondían únicamente a los de los nuestros.

Como por ejemplo cuando ronroneábamos mientras les hacíamos el amor a nuestras mujeres…

¿Llegaría alguna vez a ronronear con Bella? Mejor no pensarlo demasiado…

Y otras de las cosas a agregar, por lo que parecía, era que deseaba sentir ese intenso y demoledor placer cuando la mordía y sentía el sabor de su sangre, aunque sea solo mínimo.

Eso quedaba fuera de discusión. No bebería de ella. Si no hubiese tragado lo suficientemente rápido… una gota de mi veneno era suficiente para que su lengua estallara en llamas.

No creía que con eso se transformase, pero causarle dolor a mi Bella, por un capricho…, eso si que no.

Había decidido ceder. Ceder a todo lo que mi ángel me hacia. Había tirado por la ventana todo el estupido plan de ignorarla por su supuesto bien.

Era débil, la necesitaba demasiado.

Y Bella no me hacia las cosas fáciles en realidad. Casi me agarraba un infarto de ser posible cuando la había visto con esas pintas, con una camiseta que se le ajustaba perfectamente a su figura diminuta y una corta falda que dejaba ver perfectamente sus largas y hermosas piernas blancas.

Me babeé con solo verla, y me hizo desearla el triple de lo que ya lo hacia, ¿Era necesario eso? Al parecer ella pensaba que si.

Aunque no lo supiera, con tan solo quince años tenía un arma muy poderosa contra mí. Yo estaba hambriento de su cuerpo y ella, consiente o inconscientemente, me pasaba la comida por delante y luego me la quitaba. Nadie me podía hacer tanto mal como ella misma.

Gemí contra la almohada en un intento de no despertarla cuando recordé todos los pensamientos nada apropiados que me vinieron a la mente cuando la había visto aquella mañana.

El autocontrol era complicado de aprender, y aun más de poner en práctica.

Me preguntaba el por qué de semejante acción, no era muy propio de Bella. Pero recordé las miradas que le daba a Tanya de vez en cuando.

Ella había estado pegada a mí todo el tiempo, coqueteando como siempre, y como yo sabia que tal vez a Bella eso le molestaría decidí estar el menor tiempo posible dentro de casa, así ella me seguiría por el bosque y yo tendría la oportunidad de evadirla.

No culpaba a Tanya, ella parecía no soportar un no por respuesta y era su personalidad propia la que la hacia tan insoportable e insistente. Era dulce y atenta con Bella aunque no notaba cuando mi ángel estaba molesto, a pesar que se veía perfectamente en sus fracciones lo que Bella pensaba o sentía.

Necesitaba clases de cómo ser una mejor prima.

Recordaba las miradas de Bella hacia Tanya y no pude evitar reír en silencio. Bella estaba celosa, tarde me había dado cuenta pero lo había hecho al fin y al cabo.

Era extraño, hasta ahora el que había estado mas celoso de los dos había sido yo y no podía concebir como o por qué se sentía de esa forma, ¿Era un impulso? ¿Algo natural? ¿Por qué estaba celosa si yo no le daba ni la hora a la molesta de nuestra prima?

Bella era única.

Y al darme cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo, de los celos innecesarios que le había hecho sentir, me había despertado, me había abierto los ojos de alguna forma. Yo la amaba, la amaba con locura.

¿Y si ella también sentía algo?

Bueno, ya lo había descubierto. Ella me lo había dicho, me había devuelto a la vida con tales palabras. Si sabía que no era posible juraría que me había convertido nuevamente en un humano.

Tenía una muy interesante lista de actividades para hacer con Bella. Ya no teníamos que fingir, ni teníamos que ocultarnos de la familia. En cuanto regresaran les contaría todo lo que había pasado y le pediría perdón a Alice por no haberla escuchado.

Claro que seguro ya estaría enterada y regodeándose de ello.

Bella y yo no tendríamos que ocultar el amor que sentíamos. Iría lento, aunque me costase una vida, no quería desaprovechar la enorme oportunidad que la existencia me estaba dando.

Le daría al amor de mi vida todo lo que se merecía.

La tormenta aminoro de forma pacífica, pero al fin se detuvo, dejando charcos inmensos de agua turbia sobre el patio de casa y restos verdes del bosque.

Con los primeros rayos de sol, tapados todavía por una gruesa capa de nubes negras, advirtiendo que la tormenta regresaría, mi familia, incluyendo a los Denalie atravesó la puerta de entrada en silencio y empapados hasta los zapatos.

Parecía que Alice no le había atinado esta vez con el clima, en sus mentes vi que a mitad de la noche el agua comenzó a barrerlos, pero estaban tan entretenidos que no les importo, ni siquiera a Rosalie o a Tanya, el hecho de mojarse.

De igual forma seguía siendo extraño ¿Alice se había equivocado? Ella había dicho que el claro estaría seco y lo único que llegaría allí seria el ruido de los relámpagos… ¿Lo habría hecho a propósito para que me quedase con Bella mas tiempo a solas? Se me olía que si. Se lo agradecería mas tarde.

Lentamente me quité debajo de Bella y la arropé bien con las mantas. Besé su frente y salí de su habitación, esperaba que ella no se despertara, normalmente ella tenía un leve sentido que le indicaba cuando ella estaba inconsciente de si yo estaba cerca o no. Eso tenía su pro y su contra.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia el comedor grande, solo, me senté en una de las sillas vacías. Esperaría a que todos terminaran de bañarse y secarse para llamarlos y, mientras tanto, armaría el discurso dentro de mi mente.

Mis padres bajaron junto con Jasper, él sentía exactamente lo afectado y preocupado que estaba sintiéndome en ese momento. Jamás me detuve a pensar en cual sería la reacción de mi familia ante una noticia de semejante magnitud.

¿Se enfadarían? ¿Me felicitarían y se alegrarían o me ignorarían y me mantendrían vigilado?

Ellos ya sabían que yo jamás le haría daño a Bella, ella era la luz de la casa y de cada uno de nosotros. No se podía describir con palabras lo importante que era para nosotros.

Alice como siempre había visto todo, no veía ninguna oración coherente en sus pensamientos, pero no necesitaba leer a Jasper para saber que estaba extasiada, regocijada y regodeada de su propio ego.

Les pedí que me acompañaran a medida que iban bajando. Uno a uno, dos a dos. Y cuando por fin estábamos todos reunidos en la gran mesa ovalada de pino no supe qué decir.

Me miré las manos cruzadas sobre mi regazo y medité interiormente lo que iba a decir, ¿Dónde se había ido el discurso que tenía preparado? ¿Por donde tenía que comenzar? _"Bueno familia ya saben que Bella esta cada día mas mayor y últimamente ha estado mas hermosa que de costumbre…"_ Mmm, yo creo que no.

Presentía que cualquier resultado que obtuviese aquella noche ligaría una piña si o si. Mas vale decirlo de una vez y punto.

Un carraspeo divertido me hizo levantar la vista.

Alice sonrío, probablemente con la sonrisa mas grande que le haya visto nunca, y me extendió la mano hacia mí como si fuese a darme algo, aunque yo ya sabía lo que quería.

—Lo siento Alice, tenias razón —admití en voz alta, los demás se nos quedaron viendo con cara de no tener idea de lo que pasaba. Rosalie bajó la cabeza para esconder una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —saltó mi pequeña hermana como si estuviese poseída— ¡Ahí tienes maldito cabrón! ¡Yo gané! —me gritó como posesa, aunque siempre con su sonrisa en la cara.

Después de eso todo fue como siempre que le pasaba algo bueno; se puso a bailar alrededor de la mesa. Negué con la cabeza y le hice señas a Jasper para que atrapase a su esposa.

No me gustaba que me restregara mis errores en cara, a mí, al igual que Bella, me gustaba tener razón, pero estaba tan feliz por los efectos de las últimas horas que lo deje estar.

—¿Alguien me explica que es lo que pasa? —preguntó Emmet, como siempre, tan impaciente como un crío.

Abrí la boca para responderle y comenzar mi larga explicación pero la pequeñita me corto de inmediato, poniendo sus manitas sobre mis hombros.

—Resulta Emmet, que nuestro queridísimo hermano se esta ligando a nuestra queridísima hermana —aclaró como si nada. Volteé la cabeza y la mire feo, ella sonreía.

—No hacía falta decirlo así —le acusé entre dientes. _"Ligando"_. Bella y yo nos amábamos profundamente, o al menos eso era por ahora y si tenía suerte eso se mantendría así.

Alice hizo un gesto de desinterés con la cabeza y la sala quedó en un profundo silencio. Parecía una enorme tumba, lleno de muertos inmóviles pero mucha luz.

Apenas si había oraciones coherentes dentro de sus cabezas, no podía identificar unas de otras, todos gritaban y no podía conectar las palabras con las imágenes. Me dolía la cabeza, ¡Que se callaran de una vez!

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Tanya, con la boca abierta, mas sorprendida de lo que hubiera imaginado. Su cabeza también era un torbellino pero pude captar perfectamente como la ola expansiva de celos la tomaba por completo. Frunció el seño, la boca y sus dientes rechinaron. Desataba furia.

—¡¿No es grandioso mamá?! —preguntó Alice a Esme en un intento de desviar la atención de Tanya y que los demás se concentran en lo feliz de la noticia. Si claro, como si fuera fácil.

Miré a mi madre, ella estaba claramente sorprendida pero veía sus recuerdos pasando velozmente a través de su cabeza; Bella y yo, juntos, tomados de la mano en un principio, abrazándonos y besándonos las mejillas en otros, viendo la luz que se encendía en nuestros ojos cuando nos veíamos.

Vaya, ¿Tan evidente había sido?

Ella lo había considerado como nuestro destino, como algo inevitable.

Todos seguían mudos, Emmet se levanto lentamente sin quitarme la mirada seria de encima. Dios no. ¿Estaba considerando atacarme? Jasper estaba serio, no tan sorprendido, pero seguía mirando a Alice atentamente, él confiaba en ella y todo lo que mi hermana dijese lo haría.

Rosalie se enderezó en su asiento, había sonreído y todavía se mantenía así, pero miraba a Emmet con un tanto de disgusto. Ella no quería que peleáramos, si lo hacíamos, podíamos lastimar a Bella, no físicamente, pero lo que menos necesitaba ella era un drama familiar.

Mis tíos raramente se alegraban, sabían lo solo que había estado yo y veían cuanta tensión había habido entre Bella y yo.

—Pues…. —mi madre suspiró, sin saber que decir, no encontraba las palabras para describir sus emociones—. Con razón estaban tan extraños —susurró al fin.

—Si, digamos que el tontin quería alejarse de Bella cuando las cosas se pusieron, bueno…"_comprometedoras_" —dijo Alice haciendo comillas en el aire.

Mi padre me miró feo.

Jasper se levantó de un salto, y eso que recién se había sentado, la silla chirrío hacia atrás y quedo a la par con Emmet, hombro con hombro, y me miraban serios.

Oh genial lo que faltaba.

—Alice….cállate —le murmuré. Ya me estaba metiendo en líos.

—¿Bella? ¿Nuestra prima? ¡¿Esa niña?! —gritó Tanya escandalosamente, levantándose de un salto, siguió refunfuñando bajo su aliento aunque parecía que no se daba cuenta que nadie le estaba prestando ni pizca de atención, salió corriendo y azotó la puerta con fuerza. Los celos la embargaban y huía para ir a buscar hombres mortales que pudieran satisfacer su necesidad de sentirse querida. No pude evitar tragarme sus últimos pensamientos:

"_Estúpido Edward, se cree todo con su irresistible virginidad, Ja! No sabe lo que se pierde"._

Mi padre se levantó, tenía el semblante grave pero al mismo tiempo con un gesto de rendición absoluta.

—Hablemos —solo dijo, y sin más salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, allí si tendríamos privacidad.

Sentí la voz de su mente llamarme y alejarse cada vez mas, aunque pude captar perfectamente de que íbamos a hablar de…"_aquello_". Digamos que tenía unas varias reprimendas, consejos y una charla educativa sobre la reproducción que darme. Oh Dios, ¿Enserio?

Me levanté lentamente sintiendo la mirada de todos clavada sobre mí, me sentía cohibido. Alice tarareaba una canción sentada sobre la mesa con las piernas cruzadas. Me saludó con la mano cuando pase a su lado y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

"_Hubieses tardado horas si no hubiera sido por mi muy inteligente intervención. Algún día me lo agradecerás."_ Comentó en su mente. Le hice una mueca.

—No lo creo —le contesté. _"¿Quieres apostar?"_ Dijo esta vez.

El amanecer era ya bastante notable y la tormenta parecía haberse alejado un poco, respire hondo y salí por la puerta para ir a hablar con mi padre. Esta vez Alice no estaría cerca para otra de sus _"intervenciones"._

Cuando pase junto a mis hermanos, estos me gruñeron.

...

Mi hermana paso el secador pegado al cepillo, atapando mi cabello entre medio y dejando ondulado y seco.

Aún me seguía mirando através del espejo, ella y Alice habían hecho un grandioso trabajo, primero con el maquillaje y luego con el cabello.

Me habían recogido la mitad superior hacia arriba con pequeñas orquillas transparentes y largos y lisos mechones me caían alrededor de la cara.

Traía puesto un vestido azul noche metalizado, con un lazo blanco alrededor de mi cintura, unos delicados tacones bajos de color negro y unas medias de Lycra transparentes, esa noche hacia mucho frío pero Alice había insistido con el vestido corto.

Por primera vez no me quejé en absoluto mientras me maquillaban, resaltaron mis ojos con un azul oscuro y los labios en un tono pastel rosado, sin ese brillo pegajoso, Rosalie decía que era mejor así, por si tenía que usar los labios…

Esa noche saldría con Edward, mi Edward. Suspiré mientras le recordaba, me interné en mis pensamientos, en mi propio Karma, mientras oía la discusión de mis hermanas sobre que arete me quedaría mejor, si el redondo o si el colgante, como música de fondo.

Hacía una semana exactamente que nos habíamos hablado después de nuestro primer beso. Las cosas se habían arreglado perfectamente y el miedo que había sentido a su rechazo ya había desparecido.

Me uní más a mi familia de Denalie, supongo que era por el hecho de estar de humor, de sentirme feliz por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, ahora los comprendía mejor y no me ponía nerviosa hablar con ellos, pero ¿Cómo no estar feliz si no me separaba de Edward?

Sí, estábamos pegados por una fuerza magnética, más irrompible que nunca, el jalaba y yo me acercaba, yo giraba y él giraba también, estábamos comprometidos, o a mí me gustaba llamarlo así, estábamos como atados por los tobillos.

Las cosas parecían estar como desde antes de mis quince, él me abrazaba, tocaba mi nana, me acompañaba a todas partes, me ayudaba con mis tareas, veíamos películas en mi sofá, perfecto, era la definición que más se le acercaba.

Aunque claro, había un pequeñísimo detalle: Tanya.

No tenía idea de cuál era su problema, estaba todo el día malhumorada, rechinando los dientes y hablando sola como una loca, de noche, o iba de caza o se calzaba unos tacones altísimos y unos provocativos vestidos de cóctel que parecían un cinturón, ¡Se le veía todo! ¡El vestido le terminaba por abajo del trasero! No sabía hacia donde iba y no pensaba preguntarle pero por las caras de Edward prefería no saber.

No estaba segura de si los demás sabían sobre lo nuestro, bueno si es que había un nosotros, Edward me había dicho que iríamos poco a poco, pero la idea de una relación con Edward simplemente me hacía delirar.

Mamá me miraba con ojos confidentes y una sonrisa cómplice, mi padre miraba a Edward con severidad y a mí de la misma forma que lo había hecho en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, mis hermanos se mostraban raramente celosos e ignoraban a Edward olímpicamente y mis hermanas estaban, bueno… locas, no había visto ninguna diferencia, pero dejándolas a ellas de lado la casa estaba patas arriba, muchas cosas habían y estaban cambiando.

—Bien, ya estás lista —dijo Alice con su sonrisa orgullosa. Me miré en el espejo y obviamente estaba perfecta, esperaba que a Edward le gustara.

Me puse mi campera negra, nada que ver con mi atuendo, pero la necesitaba, no me sentía insegura, pero sí muy nerviosa, sería mi primera cita y estaría con Edward a solas de verdad, sin importar el tiempo y sin preocuparnos por quien nos viese.

No es que fuéramos a hacer nada del otro mundo y tampoco nos dejaríamos llevar, aunque lo deseara, debía ser fiel a lo que había prometido con Edward. Los demás estaban hechos unos manojos de nervios, mamá se había puesto muy feliz cuando le dije que saldría con Edward, no mencionó nada pero parecía que ella sabía que entre nosotros había más de lo que se aparentaba, cuando le dije a papá el solo murmuró un muy acongojado _"bien"_ entre los dientes, no estaba enojado pero lo veía un poco celoso y desconfiado según las miradas que le daba a Edward.

Al pié de las escales, Edward me esperaba impasible apoyado contra la pared y mirando al suelo. Levanto su mirada y me recorrió cuerpo entero con ojos hambrientos y una sonrisa de lado, me estremecí.

Nos tomamos de la mano ante la atenta mirada que papá nos daba desde el sofá de la sala.

—Estas hermosísima —susurró para mí. Me sonrojé—. Te ves adorable —continuó.

—Tú pegas mejor que yo —le acusé y miré lo que llevaba puesto, un bello traje informal de color negro, sin corbata y con los botones primeros desabrochados.

Jaló de mí hacia la puerta y saludé a mis padres que estaban en la sala, Carlisle le dio una profunda mirada a Edward.

El exterior, como pensaba, estaba helado, aunque no había mucho viento. Me abrió la puerta del Volvo y casi sin darme cuenta ya estábamos de camino a Seattle. Yo, al igual que él, no dejaba de sonreír de camino y nos tomábamos las manos.

No creía que pudiese caber en mí tanta felicidad, parecía que de un momento a otro iba explotar de tantas emociones que me recorrían.

Edward se detuvo en la puerta de un restaurante, de pinta cara y por dentro decorado con colores pardos. Me tomó de la mano y mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí.

Una mujer de rasgos asiáticos nos dio la bienvenida con un acento francés. Pasamos junto a las mesas llenas de personas que parecían muy importantes, los hombres con traje y las mujeres con elegantes vestidos. Pensé que la mujer asiática nos pondría en una mesa del fondo, que eran las únicas que estaban disponibles pero en cambio comenzó a subir unas angostas escaleras que había a un lado.

Me agarré fuertemente de su mano para no caerme, sentí frío nuevamente cuando salimos a la terraza de aquel lugar.

No era cualquier terraza; tenía un techo blanco de tela transparente que cubría elegantemente una mesa pequeña con dos sillas vestidas. Cerca de aquella mesa había una fuente enorme con una fogata encendida.

El calor entraba en la pequeña carpa y la alfombra roja que cubría el piso amortiguó el sonido de mis tacones, me quité mi campera que de pronto me pareció muy fuera de lugar y Edward me corrió la silla para que me sentara.

La mujer asiática se había marchado y una camarera rubia se presentó y me dio una carta. Miré a Edward con la ceja alzada.

—¿Vas a comer algo? —pregunté, no es que fuera tonta pero ¿No sospecharían?

—Sí… a ti —me respondió sin dejar de mirarme intensamente. Me sonrojé.

—¿Qué me recomiendas? —dije ojeando el menú.

Edward le pidió a la camarera un plato de salmón ahumado con papas y salsa de calabaza, según él era el plato favorito del chef y a mí iba a encantarme. No me animé a ver los precios en la carta del menú, ya de por sí tuvo que haber dado una buena billetera para una cena tan privada como la nuestra, no es que estuviese en contra, entre más privada mejor.

El calor del fuego me traía recuerdos del pasado, aunque de un fuego muy diferente, uno que solo Edward sabía prender, la luz de éste iluminaba su rosto, su perfecto rostro, y lo hacía ver tan irreal como en mis sueños.

La velada fue maravillosamente perfecta, nunca había estado tan cómoda en mi vida, la comida fue deliciosa y me la pase hablando con Edward todo el tiempo, él me sonreía y me tomaba la mano y aunque siempre tuve pánico a la oscuridad deseé que esta nunca terminara y así permanecerte junto a Edward toda la eternidad.

Cuando salimos de allí volvimos a montarnos en el Volvo y dormité sobre su hombro mientras íbamos hacia algún lugar desconocido, según él parte de la sorpresa.

A mitad de camino hizo que me vendara los ojos con una pañoleta roja y me mantuvo en la intriga hasta que sentí que las ruedas se deslizaban por un trecho de grava y por fin se detenían. Oí su puerta abrirse y antes de que tuviese tiempo para quitarme la venda él ya me sacaba de entre sus brazos del coche.

—¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté, muy consciente del ruido que hacía mi corazón contra mis costillas, no sabía por qué estaba tan alterada, Edward ya me había dicho que iríamos poco a poco pero suponía que muy en el fondo seguía manteniendo esperanzas.

—Ya lo veras —me contestó, y pude sentir perfectamente el tono nervioso de su voz, lo que solo hizo que yo me pusiera más nerviosa aún.

Las hormonas junto con un irresistible Edward no hacían una buena combinación, al menos si quería mantener el acuerdo y no avanzar de a diez pasos en vez de a uno.

Me dejó sobre el suelo de tierra y me sentí más perdida aún, sabía que estábamos en Seattle y sabía que ésta era una gran ciudad, no se me ocurría ningún lugar en donde hubiese tierra y oliese tan natural.

Edward me corrió el pelo hacia el hombro derecho y beso lentamente mi cuello, me mordió el labio y me dedique a concentrarme en mantener mis manos quietas, desató suavemente la pañoleta roja y ésta cayó al suelo, abrí los ojos con miedo y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento.

—¿El planetario? —pregunté dándome la vuelta. Él, hermosamente maldito, tenía una sonrisa de lado y jugaba con unas llaves en sus manos.

Me agarró la mano y juntos nos acercamos al gran edificio ovalado que se encontraba cuesta arriba, sobre una pequeña colina y rodeada de árboles. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, la parte más grande de aquel lugar tenía su techo aún abierto y de allí se asomaba tímidamente la punta del telescopio más grande que había visto en mi vida.

No entramos por la puerta principal si no que dimos la vuelta y entramos por la trasera, Edward desactivó las alarmas con las llaves (que no tenía idea de donde las había sacado) y encendió las luces. La primera planta era el museo de ciencia natural, que ahora se veía vacío y solo para nosotros dos, un gesto tan romántico que me dejó sin habla.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo permanecimos allí, pero observamos todo y me divertí como nunca, especialmente con nuestros ridículos debates sobre la teoría de la evolución. Edward me cargó en su espalda hasta la última planta directo hacia la sala donde tenían el gran telescopio.

—¿En serio sabes manejar esta cosa? —le pregunté mirando todos los interruptores de la gran máquina.

—Leí los manuales, y nunca es tarde para poner algo en práctica –capté al instante el doble sentido de sus palabras.

—Bien, enséñame lo que puedes hacer —le dije con el mismo tono que había utilizado él.

Entonces comenzó a ajustar el lente ocular del telescopio, el movimiento del gran aparato me maravilló, era enorme y sin embargo se movía con suma delicadeza.

Edward miró por el lente y sonrió, luego me miró a mí.

—Mira esto Bella —me dijo, y me obligó a acercarme hacia el ocular del gran telescopio.

Me maravillé con la vista tan definida de aquellas estrellas espectaculares.

—La nebulosa de Orión —me explicó Edward mientras yo miraba.

—Hermoso —susurré.

—No tanto como tú —me respondió.

Me aparté de aquel aparato y lo rodeé infantilmente con los brazos, como solía hacer antes, y le agradecí semejante detalle que había tenido conmigo.

—Te amo —le dije con mi cara contra su pecho de piedra.

—Yo también te amo Bella, con todo mi ser —contestó y me pareció que las estrellas encima de mi cabeza se inclinaban hacia un lado.

Me acarició la espalda con suma dulzura y a pesar de que todo iba bien en ese perfecto momento, sentía por dentro oleadas de miedo, como si alguien me estuviese esperando en algún lugar o como si… me estuviesen vigilando.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis lectoras, de ante mano y antes de que me maten, les ruego que me disculpen por los retrasos de las publicaciones.<strong>

**Espero que no vuelva a pasar, pero es que mi Beta anda desaparecida y yo no puedo solita, aqui estoy en mitad de trimestre lo que significa epoca de pruevas y trabajos y bla bla bla... ¿Dondes estas mi Lady?**

**Bueno, mas alla de todo espero que el capi les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber ;)**

**Saluditos :P**


	28. Chapter 28:Charlas para no dormir

**Niña de mi Alma**

Cap.28: Charlas para no dormir

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada en mi cama, con las piernas cruzadas mientras tocaba la guitarra, a mi hermosa bebé. Tocaba lamagnífica melodía de "Mi caramelo"de la Versuit y no podía evitar pensar en mi Edward, en mi caramelo, cuando mi atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad fue invadida por Rosalie y Alice.<p>

—¡Hermanita! —gritó Alice de manera eufórica mientras se recostaba en la cama.

—Hola, Alice —le saludé cansadamente—. ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Qué sucede? —¡Yo estaba bien tranquilita, hasta que llegó!

—Pues… Rose y yo debemos hablarte de… ciertos temas —dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

La miré sin entender y busqué en los ojos de Rose algún tipo de respuesta, pero no encontré nada más que ternura. Dejé mi guitarra a un costado de mi cama, apoyada en la pared y la púa en mi mesa de noche. No tenía buenospresentimientos acerca de esta charla.

—¿Ciertos temas? ¿Qué temas? —la miré con los ojos entrecerrados mientras me echaba lentamente hacia atrás, incómoda con la situación.

—Son cosas delicadas —me aclaró Alice.

—Es hora de que sepas como… Eehh… Bueno, cómo tienes que hacer las cosas con Edward —Rose me guiñó un ojo.

—¡Ay no! ¡Chicas, por favor! —supliqué, sabiendo lo que iban a decir.

—Oh, sí, Bella, vas a oírnos —dijo Rosalie.

—¡Oh, Dios, no! Por favor, apiádense de su tierna y dulce hermanita… yo…—tragué en seco sabiendo las consecuencias de lo que iba a decir— prometo ir con ustedes al Centro Comercial cuantas veces quieran si evitan esta charla —batí mis pestañas en muestra de súplica.

—No lo creo, pequeña, tarde o temprano tendrás que escucharnos… y venir de compras con nosotras —Alice me apuntó con su dedo.

¡Maldición! ¿No se podían ir a torturar a otro ser vivo? Sinceramente no quería oír lo que seguro me iban a decir, además de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

—Bella, ¿sabes qué es el sexo? —preguntó Rosalie sin cortarse un pelo. La miré con la boca abierta mientras me sonrojaba.

—Pues… Sí, supongo… — "Ay, por favor, que se vayan" pensé para mí misma. Ellas me miraron sonrientes.

—Entonces, dime qué es —insistió Alice cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Claro que no! —Grité mientras me levantaba de la cama y abría la puerta de mi habitación—. ¡Fuera! —Les dije apuntando con un dedo hacia el desértico pasillo.

No se movieron ni un centímetro.

—¡MAMÁ! —Grité para el pasillo vacío—. ¡Diles que se vayan! —insistí, sabiendo que mi madre vendría a mi rescate. Ella, más que nadie, sabía lo importante que era para mí la intimidad. Sin embargo, nadie contestó.

—Mamá no está en casa, fue al C.A.I. —comento Rosalie, mientras se miraba las uñas, en un gesto sumamente despreocupado, considerando la situación.

—Así que ven a sentarte y hablemos, no podrás escapar —amenazó mi otra hermana.

Las mejillas me dolían de lo calientes que estaban. ¿Cómo escapar de una situación así? Era consiente de ciertas cosas y no podía negar lo que Edward provocaba en mí.

Sí, era verdad, lo deseaba, pero no estaba preparada para nada más que esos exquisitos besos que él me había dado hacía ya un mes.

—Miren, chicas, les agradezco que quieran… bueno, no, en realidad no les agradezco en nada, quiero matarlas. Pero Edward y yo recién estamos comenzando. ¡Hace un mes que no me besa! —Ellas se rieron por mi muy ridículo discurso.

—Ay, hermanita, exageras mucho las cosas. Las relaciones físicas no son tan complicadas como piensas, y nosotras estamos acostumbradas a hablar de esas cosas —comentó Alice. Me hizo una seña para que me sentara en medio de ellas.

Rendida y con la cabeza gacha, regresé a mi cama y me senté entre sus cuerpos de piedra, entre la espada y la pared.

—Terminen rápido, por favor —les supliqué, todavía sin mirarlas y roja como un tomate.

—¿Quieres que comencemos por alguna parte en especial? —preguntó Alice. Gemí de la vergüenza, ¿callarme la boca y dejarlas que hablen como loros o confesarles mis miedos y dudas?

—¡Escúpelo ya, Bella! —me gritó Alice mientras me empujaba con su hombro. Claro, ¿cómo lo había olvidado? La muy pilla de seguro ya sabía lo que quería preguntar.

Usé este punto a mi favor.

—¿Para qué quieres que te lo diga si ya lo sabes? —Contraataqué.

—Bella vamos no tengas vergüenza— me consoló Rosalie, recostó su espalda en la misma almohada en donde estaba la mía y Alice se acomodó frente a mí.

Me distraje con mis propios dedos, juntándolos en mi regazo. Todavía me resultaba casi imposible que alguien tan perfecto como Edward estuviese enamorado de mí. Yo era tan común y corriente, con un pasado tan complicado. ¿Debería preocuparme? ¿Debería acaso dudar un segundo de él?

—Estoy enamorada —susurré bajito, con miedo de que si lo decía, podría despertar de golpe, como si todo lo que hubiese vivido con Edward a mi lado fuese solo un muy buen sueño.

—Puf, eso ya lo hemos notado —comentó Alice.

—¿En serio? —les pregunté enarcando las cejas. ¿Tanto se notaba? No tenía la intención de comportarme diferente de como siempre lo hacía, pero después de todo ellas eran mis hermanas, parte de mi familia, ellas notaban cualquier cosa que me ocurriese.

—Sí, somos perceptivas —contestó Alice, seguramente respondiendo a alguna pregunta que yo iba a decir—. Pero lo que queremos decirte es que cada pareja demuestra su amor de diferentes maneras.

—Mi primera vez con Emmet fue muy apasionada, casi salvaje. Echábamos humo por donde se tocaban nuestras pieles y destrozamos la cama entera —comentó Rosalie, dejándome con la boca por el piso—. Estaba bastante necesitado…

—Mi primera vez con Jasper fue muy especial, fue como… no sé, abrirse al destino, aunque… —se acercó para hablarme en el oído, como si tuviesen vergüenza estas—… él tenía miedo —Alice se tapó la boca con las manos al tiempo que yo la abría, asombrada. ¿Miedo Jasper?

—Ok —les dije—. Ya está bien, creo que fue suficiente —dije revolviéndome incómoda en mi lugar, no me sentía interesada en saber ese tipo de intimidades sobre mis hermanos y hermanas.

—Pregunta, Bella, te hará bien —me dijo Alice. Me lo pensé por un minuto, si les seguía la corriente tal vez el río se secase pronto.

—Ok, está bien. ¿Es…, ya saben, es igual que el sexo entre humanos? —pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza pero que ciertamente tenía duda.

—Bueno, obviamente que se siente diferente y tal vez a Edward le entren ganas de morderte pero fuera de eso nada más. Dime, ¿ya estuvieron practicando? —Preguntó Rosalie. Me eché hacia atrás.

—¡Rosalie, claro que no! —Le grité, poniéndome más roja de lo que estaba.

—¿Hasta qué base llegaron? —Preguntó Alice. Me tapé la cara con las manos, incapaz de sentir tanta vergüenza—. ¿Sabes lo que es eso o quieres que te lo expliquemos? —continuó ella.

—Sé lo que es y te comento que de los besos no pasamos —le respondí—. ¿Me pueden dejar tranquila ya? —les rogué.

—Está bien —murmuraron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Puedo preguntar una última cosa? —suplicó Alice.

—¡Oh, basta ya! —le grité mientras me cruzaba de brazos: ¿no era ya bastante bochorno?—. No quiero escuchar nada más relacionado con sexo —les dije a mis dos hermanas mirándolas desafiante.

—Tranquila, niña hormonal —me contestó Alice—. No se trata de eso.

—Primero —le dije levantando un dedo—, no soy una niña y mucho menos alguien hormonal. Simplemente me sacan de mis casillas. Y segundo, ¿de qué se trata entonces?

—¿De qué se va a tratar si estamos incluidas nosotras? —me preguntó Rosalie mirándome como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—De algo que de seguro me desagradará… —murmuré por lo bajo.

—¡FIESTA! —gritó Alice saltando sobre la cama como una niña y, de paso, dejándome casi sorda. Por suerte, Rosalie mantuvo la compostura.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué fiesta hablan? Aquí no se hará ninguna fiesta, que quede muy claro. Ya me bastó con la de mis quince años —les dije a ambas y tirando de la camiseta de Alice pasa que parase de saltar en mi cama.

Me estaba desesperando, sentí como la rabia me volvía a llenar las mejillas de sangre.

—¡Ah, tonta, claro que no! La fiesta no es aquí —me dijo Rosalie.

—¿Ah, no? —la miré enarcando las cejas.

Alice contestó por ella:

—¿Ya te has olvidado del baile de otoño? —preguntó sonriendo.

Un pequeño botón hizo click dentro de mi cabeza, recordándome las veces que Jessica me había sacudido el hombro para llamar mi atención y señalarme los letreros pegados en las paredes; donde mostraban el día y el horario del baile de otoño decorado con copos de nieve, ya que ese año, el tema del baile seria "el hielo". "La princesa del hielo" sería coronada esa noche con los votos de los estudiantes. Jessica estaba eufórica.

—Miren… —les dije a mis hermanas, levantando las palmas de mis manos—. No creo que sea bueno que nos pongamos a discutir, todas sabemos que yo no iré ni muerta.

Rosalie frunció la boca y Alice hizo un mohín.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ésta última, y su tono fue como una pequeñita preguntando por qué su perrito estaba muerto.

—Me da mucha vergüenza y lo saben —les contesté.

—También la tenías en tu cumpleaños número quince —comentó Rosalie—. Además, ¿quién dijo que no podemos obligarte? —dijo mirándose las uñas.

—Eso… es jugar sucio —murmuré entre dientes.

Alice sonrió.

—¡Bien! Manos a la obra si queremos tener el vestido perfecto a tiempo —dijo mientras se levantaba de un brinco y con su particular andar iba hasta mi escritorio y sacaba un cuaderno y un lápiz. Miré a Rosalie a mi lado.

—No dije que sí —le advertí. Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Nadie te preguntó —contestó, mientras Alice se volvía a sentar frente nuestro con el cuaderno apoyado en las piernas.

Rodé los ojos y gemí, cansada. Era imposible luchar contra dos fuerzas como Alice o Rosalie. Y juntas eran mucho peor.

—No tengo con quién ir —me quejé, mientras, distraídamente, miraba como Alice dibujaba la silueta de una mujer, alta y curvilínea. Rosalie contestó a mi pregunta casi aterrada:

—¡¿Es una broma?! ¿Que no tienes con quién ir? ¿Acaso no tienes un hombre que viene a escondidas a dormir contigo todas las noches y que te llena de flores y te trae el desayuno a la cama? ¿Hablas en serio?

—¿Edward? —susurré bajito, sorprendida. No es que no hubiese pensado en él, solo había creído que podían asistir solo los alumnos.

—¿Acaso hay alguien más? —preguntó Rosalie. Me envaré.

—¡Claro que no! Edward es el único a quien amo —le contesté. Ella sonrió, satisfecha con mi respuesta—. Es solo que creí que los estudiantes del instituto podían ir —le dije.

—Bella —me llamo Alice, interrumpiendo por primera vez—, ¿qué apellido tenemos? —preguntó.

—Cullen —respondí automáticamente. Ellaesbozó una sonrisita maliciosa.

—Exacto. Cualquier Cullen podría ir al baile de otoño. Créeme, los directores estarán más que encantados —dijo, y luego continuó dibujando, agregándole un cabello negro y ondulado hasta la cintura a la súper modelo que estaba en el papel.

—Hay… un solo inconveniente —me dijo Rosalie cuando estaba imaginándome a mí y a Edward bailando bajo la luz de la luna, la misma luna llena y brillante; tan única en esa noche con la cual habíamos tenido nuestro primer beso.

—¿Qué inconveniente? —pregunté.

—Es algo muy simple y obvio —contestó—. Naturalmente, que no podrán… ya sabes, ponerse demasiado cariñosos. No si no queremos que no nos denuncien de incesto.

¡Hum! Seria un autentico desastre si nos vieran besándonos así como si fuéramos dos amantes. Se suponía que ante los ojos de los demás éramos los hermanos Cullen. Había absurdos papeles que nos identificaban como parientes.

—Entiendo —murmuré—. No creo que me sea fácil —era la verdad, no podía estar junto a Edward sin abrazarlo y mirarlo como si la vida se me fuese en ello. Se darían cuenta.

—Edward pondrá de su parte —comentó Rosalie, aunque sonó como una amenaza.

—¡Listo! —gritó Alice contenta mientras volteaba el cuaderno y nos mostraba su dibujo—. Ahora solo falta vestirla.

Miré a la "muñeca" que había dibujado: alta, con espeso cabello y unas marcadas curvas. Sí, como siempre, el dibujo era todo un arte, pero…

—Alice, ¿no se supone que debe parecerse a mí? —le pregunté.

—¡Se parece a ti! —contestó ofendida.

Le arrebaté el cuaderno de las manos.

—¡Alice! Mira la modelo que dibujaste y mírame a mí —le dije apuntando primero a la magnífica figura del cuaderno y luego a mi persona; claramente despeinada y en pijamas, una autentica personalidad de fin de semana.

—¡Eso no importa! —se quejó Rosalie sacándome el cuaderno a mí antes de que Alice pudiese responder—. Veamos… comencemos por color y tela —dijo agarrando el lápiz que mi hermana pequeña le ofrecía.

—Azul obviamente —dije, sonó mas como una pregunta en realidad—. Es el color que le gusta a Edward.

—Sí, es cierto, pero si no te molesta, ¿qué tal si nos dejas el color a nosotras? Tanto azul aburre —me contestó Rosalie.

—¿En serio? —pregunté acariciándome el cabello enmarañado. ¿Edward se aburriría de mí o solo del color?

—A Edward seguro que no le importa, no se aburriría jamás de nada que lleves puesto. A lo que nos referíamos era a que podríamos intentar algo nuevo —comentó Alice.

Rosalie la apoyó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Y… "algo nuevo" —dije haciendo comillas con los dedos—, ¿qué sería exactamente? —pregunté.

Mis hermanas me miraron como si hubiese preguntado algo demasiado estúpido; tal vez, lo era.

—Es solo un cambio Bella —contestó Alice—. Como… un cambio de look.

—Tal vez un corte de cabello… —comentó Rosalie.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Mi pelo no! —dije enrollándomelo sobre un costado protectoramente. Mi cabello me gustaba tal cual era: lacio, un poco ondulado en las puntas, pesado, común, y aunque no tenía un rubio despampanante como Rosalie… o el resplandor del cabello de Alice… prefería conformarme con lo que tenía.

—Bella… —me llamó Rosalie en un tono cansado—. Era un ejemplo, no vamos a cortarte el cabello.

—Ah… —dije. Sintiéndome extremadamente tonta.

—Tal vez solo alisarlo un poco —comentó Alice. Me miró interrogante para ver si estaba de acuerdo. Asentí.

—Por mí, eso está bien. Mientras no lo tiñan de naranja —dije, y ambas rieron.

—¡Hum! No es mala idea, no si contamos con las veces que me decoloraste el cabello —dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos. Me puse colorada al recordar mis travesuras.

—Pero me disculpé. ¿Eso no cuenta? —pregunté medio rogando, haciendo la carita de cachorro que Alice me había enseñado.

—Claro que sí, pequeña —dijo abrazándome por los hombros.

Ya ni notaba el escalofrío que me recorría el cuerpo cuando abrazaba a un vampiro.

Miré a mi otra hermana, esta tenía los ojos idos y brillantes, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Estaba teniendo una visión. Era increíble como ya reconocía a simple vista las manifestaciones de los poderes naturales de mi familia.

—¿Qué ves, Alice? —le pregunté, aun en los brazos de Rosalie.

Ella parpadeó rápidamente al oír mi voz, saliendo del trance.

Aun mantenía la sonrisa cuando me miró directamente.

—Nada, solo… dragones y mazmorras —contestó. Le miré feo, ni siquiera ocultaba que me estaba mintiendo.

—Dragones y Mazmorras es un juego ficticio para adolescentes masculinos sin cerebro —comentó Rosalie.

Obviamente sus palabras tenían un doble sentido ya que todos mis compañeros jugaban a ese juego, o "actividad" como preferían llamarlo.

Alice la ignoró y se levantó de un salto.

— Vamos, linda Rose, dejemos a Bella descansar —dijo mientras al instante Rosalie se levantaba de mi cama.

¿Linda Rose? Era el apodo que yo le había puesto por un tiempo cuando era más pequeña, bueno… no tan pequeña.

De inmediato oímos la puerta de entrada abrirse y a Emmet gritar como loco como: "La mejor caza del mes" o "¿Vieron cómo le di a ese oso enfurecido?" y cosas así.

Alice no perdió tiempo y prácticamente arrastró a Rosalie fuera de mi cuarto. Esperaba que los chicos no hubiesen oído nada sin querer de nuestra conversación, qué vergüenza.

Me tiré sobre las mantas, esta vez un poco más consciente de cuánto necesitaba a Edward en ese momento.

...

—¡EDWARD!— Me gritó Emmet mientras me empujaba por la espalda, sacándome del trance que momentáneamente me había distraído—. ¡Despierta, hombre, pareces un zombi! —Continuó quejándose.

Odiaba en lo más profundo salir de caza con él cuando se ponía así de insoportable. Era mi hermano, lo quería, pero era… muy Emmet.

—En verdad, Emmet, no me interesa lo que viste en la feria de autos, no estoy de humor —le dije lo más calmado que podía.

—Nunca estás de humor —comentó Jasper, quien caminaba unos metros más adelante. Sí, caminábamos, digamos que no era una expedición de caza cualquiera. Las chicas nos habían pedido un poco de intimidad y a pesar de que nosotros solo estábamos ocupando la pequeña sala de la gran mansión, ellas tenían razón: el sentido vampírico arruinaba todo.

—Deberíamos construirnos una casa para nosotros solos —apuntó Emmet, pateando un gran tronco en el piso y enviándolo a volar varios metros de distancia.

—¿Como una casa solo para hombres? —Preguntó Jasper.

—Naturalmente, con videojuegos, películas, un gran sofá y un televisor que ocupe toda una pared —"Sigue soñando" pensé para mí mismo.

Obviamente, pensar en mi Bella.

Hacia casi un mes que veníamos de maravilla, teniendo salidas ocasionales y conociéndonos en otros aspectos. Ya ninguno de los dos nos veíamos como hermanos, eso ya lo habíamos dejado bien atrás. Ahora solo podíamos ser amantes. Claro que no había hecho nada inapropiado con ella, ni siquiera la había vuelto a besar, pero si quería que las cosas funcionasen debíamos ir lento.

Quien diría que pensarlo era más fácil que ponerlo en practica.

Parecía algo tan simple, yo siempre juzgando a mis hermanas y hermanos por su insistente burbuja de lujuria; enorme, demoledora y a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

Pues, así me sentía yo exactamente. Dinamita pura. Deseo irrefrenable.

Ansias que me comían por dentro cuando estaba a su lado, respirando su aire… qué rico aroma. Era extraño sentirse así, y no me animaba a preguntar a mi familia, me bastaba con leerlo de sus mentes.

Quería besarla, sí, pero el deseo que corría por mis venas secas y vacías no era solo por el hambre de besarla, si no de poseerla; de estrecharla contra mi cuerpo, de fundirnos en nuestro propio calor como si fuese lava ardiente, degustar ese exquisito cuerpo… manjar de dioses, me volvía loco.

Hacerla mía.

Y ni hablar de morderla.

Bueno, no morderla, si no más bien rasgar su membrana con mis dientes más finos y dejar que una sola gota de su néctar salvaje se derrame por su piel, mezclándose con su sudor y luego, lamerla con mi lengua. Eso sí que era algo digno de un espectáculo, algo que no se comparaba con nada de lo que hubiese experimentado hasta ahora.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su lado malo. No podía permitirme dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía por ella porque podía salir herida. La podía lastimar y muy gravemente.

¿Qué pasaría si la mordía más de la cuenta? No, ni pensarlo.

Tenía que encontrar un modo de equilibrar esas balanzas; besarla sin llegar a tentar mi barrera de autocontrol. Tenía que haber una forma.

—¡Edward! —me volvió a gritar Emmet. Qué molesto.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —le grité yo en respuesta. ¿No podía dejarme soñar tranquilo?

—Tenemos que hablar —intervino Jasper cruzándose de brazos y parando nuestra "agradable" caminata.

Sus mentes iban de un lado a otro, seguramente intentando confundirme.

Los miré a ambos, estaban muy serios y como si lo tuviesen ensayado la imagen de Bella apareció en sus cabezas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué ocurre con ella? —les pregunte.

—Más bien qué te ocurre a ti con ella —dijo Jasper.

Mmm, no sabía si era mi instinto, pero algo me indicaba por dónde estaban yendo, y la verdad es que quería por todos los medios evitar aquella conversación.

—¿En serio piensan que no soy lo suficientemente caballero con ella? —les pregunté, pero sin mirarlos a los ojos. Podía ser que me comportase como tal pero mis pensamientos no eran así. Es más, había una fina y frágil línea que separaba mi sensatez de mis salvajes instintos.

—Sé que lo haces Edward pero… seamos sinceros, lo pensaste al menos —dijo Emmet. Lo miré, un poco avergonzado.

—Sí, Emmet, no voy a negarlo. Pero no tienen que recordarme que Bella tiene tan solo quince años.

—Eso esperamos —intervino Jasper—. Espero que estés haciendo las cosas bien.

—Y por bien, se refiere a decirle a mamá y a papá de lo suyo y esperar para tener sexo —comentó Emmet, remarcando la ultima palabra. Bajé la vista, avergonzado. Dios, estaba pasando.

—Lo sé —murmuré.

—Bella es una mujer, humana, pero mujer al fin y al cabo y naturalmente que tiene necesidades hormonales. Tarde o temprano terminará por desearte —continuó Jasper. Sentía mi cara dura como piedra y los pies anclados a la tierra a pesar de que quería salir corriendo.

Miré hacia un lado, donde una alta montaña de piedra se alzaba imponente sobre mi cabeza y del otro lado, mis hermanos. Me tenían acorralado. ¿Lo habían hecho a propósito? Yo creía que si. Emmet comenzó a reírse.

—Oh, Edward, qué lástima que no traje un espejo tienes que ver tu cara —dijo riéndose de mí—. Sabes que hay que hablarlo, hombre.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

—Edward… —me llamó este último—. No quiero ser cruel y sé que no puedo impedirte que tengan relaciones con Bella porque ambos se quieren, pero debes estar consiente de que puedes herirla. Edward, podrías matarla.

Levanté la mirada.

—Ya Jasper, ¿crees que no lo sé? Me siento un monstruo porque me veo diferente, sé que soy diferente —dije con la cara entre las manos.

—Eso no te hace un monstruo Edward, solo diferente. Y por eso debes tener cuidado, pero no permitas que eso te arruine lo que tienes con Bella —me dijo sabiamente. Emmet le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, hombre, deja que mini Eddie haga el trabajo —comentó guiñándome el ojo.

Era obvio, Emmet no podía quedarse sin decir algo indecoroso entre medio de una seria conversación.

—Vamos a cazar de una vez, quiero estar con ella —les apuré a mis hermanos y esta vez si nos echamos a correr de en serio. Respiré en paz cuando los dejé atrás, había sido algo incómodo pero me había servido de alguna forma.

Acabé con dos leones de montaña y con mi apetito repentinamente lleno me fui en busca de mis hermanos para regresar de una vez por todas con Bella.

Ahora sí que necesitaba besarla con pasión.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooola lectoras! Si creanselo, ¡El capi está a tiempo! jejje. Bueno disfrutenlo muchoo y haganme saber si voy bien y si la historia les gusta! REVIEWS!<strong>

**Amoo leerlas, no me canso de hacerselos saber :P Son muy buenas fans jeje.**

**Les comento que ya se abrio la votacion del Polla-ward Contest 2, para las no se enteraron todavía yo participo con mi primer lemmon, espero que se animen a leerme y si les gusta, votarme! ;)**

**Este es el Link: : / / www. fan fic tion ~ polla ward 2 (SIN ESPACIOS)**

**Muchas gracias, saluditos ;P**


	29. Chapter 29:Fuego de Otoño

**Niña de mi Alma**

Cap.29: Fuego de Otoño

* * *

><p>.<p>

Los pasillos por los que transitaba eran oscuros y fríos, claro que nada de eso era problema para su capacidad física.

Siguió caminando con paso rápido y silencioso, atravesando cada tanto enormes estancias vacías, igual de oscuras, con el olor a putrefacción impregnado en las paredes, muy característico en esa fábrica abandonada.

Sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirse, pero no pudo evitar desviarse hacia donde se encontraban los gritos que desde hacía cuadras venía oyendo.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, atravesando otro trayecto de laberínticos pasillos desiertos. _"¿Qué mierda estará haciendo este viejo ahora?"_ se preguntó mientras llegaba a la estancia llena de ratas donde estaban las celdas.

Sus ojos ávidos y eficaces notaron enseguida al bulto retorciéndose de dolor que había en la única prisión ocupada. Se acercó al muchacho, sintiendo ardor en su garganta por un momento antes de ignorarlo olímpicamente.

"_Genial"_ gimió para sus adentros _"Tendré que ocuparme de otro neófito"_ pensó amargamente.

El muchacho encerrado allí dentro se retorcía agónicamente de dolor mientras que con sus manos y uñas intentaba arrancarse pedazos de su pecho, rostro o donde pudiese llegar. Estaba tumbado en un charco pegajoso de su propia sangre y las ratas a su alrededor se espantaban de sus alaridos; aunque algunas, más audaces, intentaban acercarse al cuerpo para recuperar algún pedazo de piel colgante.

El desafortunado chico era joven, aún más que él mismo y se preguntó si le daría tantosproblemas como los demás.

Ya se estaba hastiando de toda esa mierda.

Dejó al muchacho solo y gritando. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Por ejemplo, ver cómo se encontraba su _"hermana"_ por decirlo de alguna forma. Todas las jovencitas que había traído a esa fábrica no eran más que un montón de las mismas. Al principio le había costado; secuestrarlas y llevarlas allí para que su padre las transformara, solo para destruirlas en menos de tres días por considerarlas inútiles. Siempre era lo mismo, era tan horrible que su creador le convenciera de que eran sus hermanas y luego perderlas casi el instante que después de un tiempo había dejado de contarlas.

Se deslizó nuevamente como un espectro por los pasillos, esta vez bajando más escalones de los que había subido, dirigiéndose hacia el espacioso sótano. Este estaba más iluminado que todo lo demás, aunque lleno de goteras, olor a humedad y con cajas acumuladas por los rincones. Se había acercado lo suficiente para oír a la niña llorar y darse cuenta de que nada iba bien.

Cerró los ojos cansadamente preparándose para la pérdida inminente de otra de sus hermanas.

A estas alturas ya le daba igual, no sentía ningún aprecio por las chicas que pasaban por esa camilla de hospital…

Entró en esa habitación que le resultaba ya bastante familiar. Allí el olor a sangre era más abundante y le escoció la garganta nuevamente. El aire era igual de gélido que siempre, los cadáveres de sus otras hermanas reposaban cubiertos en una esquina. Debajo de la luz más potente esa única camilla en condiciones, con sus características correas de cuero cubiertas de moho, al otro lado de una mesa de mármol pulido con los artilugios que usaba su creador.

Por fin su mirada se detuvo en una de las esquinas, donde se encontraban el hombre y una más de sus hermanas.

Ella, tumbada en el sucio suelo, atemorizada y sollozando mientras se agarraba la garganta. Parecía que no hacía mucho que había despertado y su piel de piedra agrietada en la cara y en los brazos indicaba que su padre había vuelto a fracasar.

"_¡Que raro!"_ Pensó él sarcásticamente.

—¡Vamos, niña, defiéndete! —le gritó él.

—¿Qué tal va, Joham? —preguntó en voz alta. El hombre frente a él se veía completamente furioso inclinado sobre la jovencita.

El tal Joham relajó los músculos de su espalda y hombros antes de darse vuelta.

—Lo de siempre… —murmuró con amargura.

Se alejó de la esquina directo hacia su mesa de trabajo.

Joham, su creador, no era un hombre de fracasos, o mejor dicho, no le gustaba fallar.

Él se mantuvo firme donde estaba. No quería que escapase su hermana neófita ya que luego sería responsabilidad suya. Mientras Joham agarraba el gran libro azul de uno de los estantes, él se mantuvo haciendo guardia desde la puerta.

Era algo ridículo. Por más fuerte que sea la neófita nueva no tendría oportunidad alguna contra él o contra su padre: ambos expertos en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, además de que la pobre estaba herida y muerta de miedo gracias a la brutalidad y furia de su creador. Pero eran órdenes de Joham.

La adolescente de no más de quince años ni siquiera sabía lo que era, en lo que se había convertido…

—¿Por qué no vuelves a intentarlo con hombres en vez de mujeres? —preguntó él, una pregunta que se venía haciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Porque sería demasiado desastroso hijo, quiero un ejército y ser el líder, no víctima de ellos —Joham señaló a la pequeña antes de continuar—. Mírala, es más fácil dominarlas a ellas. No sé porqué, pero en los cuerpos masculinos las emociones se modifican demasiado, como tú. Eres todo un revolucionario —dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, tenía mucha razón, él era una de las criaturas más poderosas, o así se sentía Ivahn pero… ¿Si se volvía contra su padre que otra cosa podría quedarle en ese mundo? Nada.

A lo único a lo que él le temía era a la soledad. Ya la había sufrido demasiado en el orfanato. Esta era su nueva vida y por más que odiase a Joham, pensaba compartirla con él.

—Pero es obvio que el suero solo funciona en hombres —comentó él.

Joham continuó haciendo anotaciones de la última experiencia en su cuaderno azul.

—Te equivocas —le replicó—. Antes que tú ha habido otros muchachos y tampoco funcionó —Ivahn se estremeció. ¿Además de sus difuntas hermanas también había tenido hermanos? ¿Y esa _cosa_ solo había funcionado con él?

—¿Soy tan diferente? —preguntó casi para sí.

Joham pareció paralizado por el espanto. Lo miró con una expresión de reproche.

—¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Tú podrías ser el mismísimo Dios, Ivahn —le grito furioso—. Seríamos ahora mismo los reyes de todo lo que se conoce si no fuese por tu incompetencia con los Vulturi —le echó en cara.

Dejó caer su lapicero y se acercó al muchacho.

—Tenía un plan hijo, lo arruinaste y me decepcionaste. Ahora lo único que me queda es formar una familia grande y poderosa liderada por mí —le dijo Joham, con su mirada siempre hambrienta de poder—. Es la única manera, Ivahn, la única manera de tenerlo todo y de que tú estés a salvo —le dijo poniéndole la mano en su hombro.

Siempre que su creador le hablaba así no podía evitar absorber toda la codicia y egoísmo que había en el corazón de su padre.

La idea le parecía demasiado tentadora. Si se unía a los deseos de su padre, por más que éste le cayera mal, podía pasar de ser un fugitivo y no tener nada, a tenerlo completamente todo. Joham lo observaba fijamente, dándose cuenta de su debate interno.

—Tú mandas… padre —murmuró él.

Joham sonrió maliciosamente.

—Buena elección, hijo, muy buena —contestó.

El ego que rodeaba a ese hombre era demasiado como para no sentir el hambre de poder y contagiarse de su codicia. Ivahn era un monstruo, él ya lo sabía, y mientras estuviese bajo la demoledora influencia de su padre no habría en él ni una pizca de culpa.

—Deshazte de este desastre —le indicó Joham señalando a la muchacha atemorizada del rincón.

Ivahn vio claramente el pánico en los ojos de la adolescente que, si no se equivocaba, su nombre era Natalie.

—¿No te sirve ya? —le preguntó a su creador.

—No, ya no —respondió éste mientras buscaba en su libreta azul los datos de su próxima víctima. Víctima que seguramente él tendría que rastrear y secuestrar.

Suspiró mientras se preparaba para atacar a la muchacha. Sería rápido, lo más que pudiese con sus habilidades vampíricas.

Se preguntó, solo por un instante, qué clase de padre dejaría que su único hijo se ocupara de tareas tan satánicas como secuestras y asesinar.

No le dio mucha importancia, una de las primeras cosas que Joham le había enseñado al _"nacer"_ fue a hacer sacrificios. Sus manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre de tantos asesinatos y no sentía remordimiento alguno. El mundo había sido duro con él cuando fue humano, y no le molestaba en absoluto devolvérselo ahora.

En un segundo se deslizó hacia la esquina donde estaba la chica, ella gritó, pero Ivahn no dejó que lo hiciera por mucho tiempo. Su odio retenido, que tanto necesitaba en ese momento, salió a flote justo en el momento en el cual mordía el suave cuello de Natalie y separaba la cabeza de su cuerpo.

No tuvo ninguna oportunidad, él había sido entrenado por su padre, y posteriormente por los mismísimos Vulturi. Él, como había dicho Joham, era invencible.

...

Volví a respirar agitadamente cuando Edward puso sus manos entre mi camiseta y mi piel ardiente. ¿Quería acaso que me diera algún espasmo muscular o un colapso mental? ¿Sabía acaso lo que me provocaba? Seguro que sí.

Las semanas siguientes a la interesante charla con mis hermanas, habían sido las más felices de toda mi vida, mi héroe estaba cada vez más desinhibido cada día, bueno… cada noche.

—Edward… —murmuré avergonzada cuando sus manos heladas subieron por mi espalda hasta el broche de mi sujetador, mientras no dejaba de besarme el cuello.

Me estremecí. ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a sudar?

Volví mi atención a mis dedos temblorosos que intentaban desabrocharle algunos botones de su camisa. Había llegado al tercero cuando me sujetó las manos y las mantuvo firmemente agarradas por encima de mi cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, traviesa? —murmuró haciendo un recorrido de besos desde mi cuello hasta mis labios.

No me dejó contestar. En cambio, me besó dulcemente con sus labios tibios por la temperatura de mi clavícula. Era adictivo todo lo que me hacía, y cada noche que pasaba reclamaba aún más, un fuego demoledor crecía dentro de mí al punto en que parecía que iba a explotar de tantas sensaciones.

Intenté mover mis manos pero no me dejó moverme ni un centímetro debajo de su peso. La camiseta se me había levantado hasta por debajo de mis pecho y sentía mi estomago expuesto, me hubiese gustado que él también estuviese sin su camiseta. ¿Cómo se sentirían sus músculos presionando mi piel? Seguramente exquisito.

Deslizó sus manos por mis brazos mientras me volvía a besar el cuello, provocándome temblores por todo el cuerpo, aunque no me dejó bajar los brazos. Me obligó prácticamente a mantenerlos en alto mientras me torturaba placenteramente. Sentía un gemido en el borde de mi garganta y puse todo mi esfuerzo en no dejarlo salir, sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Me volví a estremecer cuando sentí sus ávidas manos en el costado de mi camiseta, haciendo un puño apretado con mi ropa, mi camiseta se levantó aun más…

Cerré los ojos y me mordí los labios cuando sentí que jalaba y me rasgaba todo el costado derecho de mi ropa. Lo sentí gruñir en mi cuello.

—Lo siento… —murmuró—. ¿Era nueva? —preguntó volviéndome a besar debajo de mi mandíbula. Negué con la cabeza, aturdida por las sensaciones. ¿Acaso a él no le pasaba lo mismo? ¿Por qué él sí podía hablar y yo ni siquiera encontraba mi voz?

—Mejor así —dijo enredando sus manos otra vez en mi ropa y con un movimiento rápido quitó lo que quedaba de mi camiseta por el lado izquierdo.

Él se rió entre dientes ante mi gritito de sorpresa cuando lo hizo. Me puse colorada: ahora estaba medio desnuda delante de él.

Él parecía tan… despreocupado. Yo, en cambio, estaba muerta de miedo y vergüenza, el sujetador que me había dado Alice no dejaba mucho a la imaginación que digamos. No era completamente transparente pero dejaba ver parte de mis pechos, aunque me sentía patética con el tamaño de estos.

¿Qué le parecería a Edward, era suficiente para él?

Me dio una larga mirada a lo que había descubierto, poniéndome incluso más roja de lo que estaba, y vi cómo sus ojos se oscurecían de deseo.

—Bella, eres hermosa… —susurró mientras me volvía a besar, entremezclando nuestras lenguas.

Esta vez me dejó mover mis brazos y le desabotoné la camisa con mis dedos torpes y se la quité por sus hombros, acariciándolo de paso.

Me dediqué a recorrer su torso con mis manos, agradecida de que él no me detuviera, primero su pecho y luego sus bien formados abdominales hasta llegar al cinturón de sus pantalones.

Él me presionó contra su cuerpo de piedra, estremeciéndonos los dos ante el cambio de temperatura.

Sin pensármelo mucho metí mis dedos entre su pantalón y la piel de su vientre. Como era de esperarse rompió el beso enseguida, pero no se apartó. Lo sentí ronronear desde lo más profundo de su pecho y su estómago se contrajo.

—Bella… —me advirtió con los ojos llenos de fuego.

Era difícil mantenerle la mirada, me sentí cohibida, pero resistí tanto como pude y le sonreí.

—Tranquilo, no haré nada —le dije inocentemente, ni yo me lo creía. Lo hice reír con mi comentario, era la mentira más descarada que había dicho hasta el momento.

Nos volvimos a besar e intenté por todos mis medios no mover mi mano de su lugar, no quería incomodar ni forzar las cosas.

Pudieron haber pasado años y aunque solo me parecieron unos segundos sabía que había pasado más tiempo, en solo segundos no podría haber sudado tanto.

Edward se volteó, dejándome a mí encima de su cuerpo con una pierna a cada lado de su torso.

Me reí entre dientes y me senté sobre su estómago, con mis manos sobre su pecho. Miré su rostro y vi que él estaba mirando atentamente mi cuerpo. Me sonrojé casi al instante en que recordé que estaba solo con mi short pijama y mi sujetador azul.

Él me agarró de las muñecas como si me hubiese leído la mente para evitar que me cubriera. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no me escondería de él me soltó, y puso sus manos a cada lado de mis caderas y fue subiendo lentamente, acariciando mi vientre y parte de mi espalda.

—Eres tan hermosa… Me vuelves loco… —susurró con voz gruesa mientras se detenía justo debajo de mis pechos, sin tocarlos.

No pude evitar dejar escapar unos cuantos jadeos en cuanto me había tocado y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando detuvo sus manos. Esta vez habíamos ido demasiado lejos, sentía ni más ni menos una serpiente enroscada en mi bajo vientre, apretándome fuertemente, y la vergonzosa necesidad de cerrar las piernas.

Un ruido insólito nos hizo asustar a ambos, a mí más que a él, y me cubrí rápidamente con los brazos mientras el golpe que había azotado mi puerta retumbaba por las paredes y hacía que una bisagra saltase de su lugar hacia debajo de mi cama.

—¡Oigan! ¿Podrían dejar de gemir por favor? ¡Hay gente abajo que quiere disfrutar de una película! Edward, ¡¿qué carajo te he enseñado?! ¡Aquí en la casa, no y menos ahora, váyanse a un motel! —gritó Emmet desde afuera de mi habitación.

Edward gruñó y siseó unos cuantos insultos por lo bajo. La vergüenza me recorrió el cuerpo entero al darme cuenta que me había olvidado por completo que mis hermanos estaban debajo, yo, tan miserablemente humana, me lo podía esperar. Pero… ¿Edward olvidándose de detalles tan importantes como este?

Lo fulminé con la mirada, roja como un tomate al imaginarme la vergüenza que pasaría los siguientes días con los comentarios de Emmet. ¿Acaso podría mirarlos a la cara?

Pobre Jasper, seguramente había tenido que soportar el reflejo de mis sensaciones naturalmente pasionales, qué horror… Quería buscar una piedra y esconderme dentro o que la maldita tierrase abriese y me tragase.

No se escuchó nada más del otro lado de la puerta, tal vez hoy mi hermano estaba compasivo.

Con la mirada baja y mi labio inferior entre mis dientes me bajé del cuerpo de Edward, deshaciendo la comprometedora posición que habíamos adquirido.

Me bajé de mi cama y él suspiró mientras yo me colocaba la bata rosada por los hombros y la abotonaba bien, desde donde estaba, podía ver claramente mi camiseta desgarrada por un lado y la bisagra de mi puerta a lo lejos.

Todavía tenía la respiración agitada y la sensación de la fricción de nuestros cuerpos grabada en la piel.

Le eché una ojeada a mi novio -que bien se oía esa palabra- y vi que no se había movido ni medio centímetro. Me reí de su expresión de disgusto.

—Anda, Edward, tienes que vestirte —le dije mirando la hora. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Dónde estaban mis hermanas?

—¿No prefieres que vaya medio desnudo? —preguntó con un tono cargado de doble intención.

Me volví a reír.

—Me parece que te estás juntando mucho con Emmet —protesté, todavía a un lado de mi cama. No era prudente volver a acercarnos, no después del clima que habíamos creado. Aunque mi cuerpo lo rogara.

—Y tú mucho con Rosalie —susurró—. Hablando del rey de Roma… —dejó la frase en el aire al tiempo en que oíamos la puerta de la entrada abrirse de un portazo.

—¡Bella, más te vale que estés bañada y lista! —gritó Alice desde el piso de abajo.

Suspiré. Adiós calma.

Edward se sentó en la cama y tomó la camisa del suelo con aire despreocupado. Él también ya estaba casi listo, solo tenía que vestirse. En cambio, yo tendría que sufrir un poco más.

Miré a la puerta al oír el taconeo de alguien por el pasillo, fruncí el ceño al ver con más atención el estado de mi puerta: la bisagra de abajo había salido volando por el impacto, la de arriba parecía intacta pero la del medio estaba medio colgando de su lugar. Y ni me quería imaginar cómo estaría marcado el puño de Emmet del otro lado. Me debía una puerta nueva.

—¡¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?! —gruñó Rosalie molesta del otro lado de la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera advertirle algo ella giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta… bueno, en realidad la puerta se vino abajo ni bien la tocó. Ella levantó su perfecta ceja lentamente.

—¿Qué demonios…?

No pude evitar reírme, aunque me sentía preocupada, lo único con lo que me sentía que tenía algo de intimidad se hallaba tirado sobre la alfombra de mi habitación. ¿Cómo haríamos Edward y yo para… hum, tener intimidad?

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ahora Alice apareciendo al lado de Rosalie con bolsas en los brazos.

Su chillido me destrozó los oídos y vi cómo se cubría los ojos con una mano y hacía arcadas claramente fingidas.

—Ya, Alice, como si no me hubieses visto antes sin camiseta —murmuró Edward.

—Hum… veo que se hallaban de picarones. Huelo a sexo —dijo Rose entrando a mi habitación y dejándome a mí completamente pasmada.

¿Acaso había un complot para hacerme pasar vergüenza?

Oí como Alice reía tirada en el sofá, mientras tanto, yo le arrojé un almohadón a mi rubia hermana, claro que ella lo esquivó limpiamente.

Oí gruñir a Edward y vi los músculos sus omoplatos tensarse, en otras circunstancias eso me habría resultado erótico pero sabía que estaba enfurecido.

Él se levantó de un salto y salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirarme, no lo culpaba, ese tema en especial lo ponía de pelos de punta. Era algo delicado ese tema para nosotros, él creía que iba a lastimarme y se sentía demasiado mal por ello. Aunque yo le había dicho que no me haría daño y que confiaba, él no había cedido.

Miré de reojo mi camiseta desgarrada: ¿tendría él razón?

—Vaya, se enojó… —murmuró Rose.

Le fulminé con la mirada cuando me acorde de su presencia y de Alice todavía riéndose en mi sofá. Ella ya debería tener en claro que no debía de jugar con ese tema, tan inconsistente para él. Porque a pesar de provocarnos unos a otros durante la noche antes de dormir, nunca llegábamos a concretar nada serio. Y a pesar del clima que habíamos experimentado hacía unos minutos muy, muy en el fondo sabía que nada ocurriría (y no porque mis hermanos estuviesen en el piso de abajo, quedaba más que obvio que lo habíamos olvidado nublados por nuestro frenesí).

—Ya basta, las dos —les advertí.

—Es verdad, Bella, más vale apurarnos para que llegues a tiempo esta noche —dijo Alice mientras comenzaba a poner todo lo que tenía en las bolsas sobre mi tocador.

Suspiré, Alice era única…

El ambiente enseguida cambió y mis hermanas se repartieron las tareas de peinarme y de maquillarme. Debía admitir que estaba emocionada, sería mi primer baile de otoño y estaba extasiada de que Edward pudiese venir conmigo, aun recordaba claramente todas las invitaciones que había tenido que rechazar, con mucho gusto, ya que quedaban patéticamente callados cuando les decía que iría con mi hermano.

Una hora después, ya estaba lista. Mi cabello me lo habían alisado por primera vez y se veía estupendo.

Di una vuelta sobre mi misma para poder verme desde todos los ángulos frente al espejo. La melena desenredada me caía por los hombros, pero me habían recogido la parte de adelante con unos pasadores centellantes de un modo casi mágico que tienen mis hermanas de lograr que el pelo parezca atrapar toda la luz.

El vestido, de hebras plateadas, se me ceñía al cuerpo, resaltando todas mis curvas, sin parecerse a ninguno de los modelitos de Little Miss. Era un atuendo delicado como una seda, parecía tejido en plata por arañas…

Bajé las escaleras casi al trote, maniobrando mejor con los zapatos altos que hacía unos meses en mi cumpleaños.

Agradecí que a Edward ya se le hubiera pasado el enojo y estuviera igual de radiante y emocionado por nuestra velada como lo estaba yo.

Podría acostumbrarme a todo, pero jamás me acostumbraría a la mirada que Edward me había dado cuando me vio bajar por las escaleras. Un hormigueo me recorrió por la espalda al recordar esos mismos ojos hambrientos durante las noches que pasamos juntos.

Me beso, como siempre después de elogiarme, durante un rato que se me hizo eterno, al parecer le había gustado mucho el nuevo estilo de mi cabello. Al eliminar temporalmente esas rebeldes ondas de las puntas, parecía que el cabello me había crecido unos centímetros, ahora podía sentirlo rozando mi trasero.

Después de despedirnos de Esme y Carlisle nos apresuramos a poner todo lo que podíamos de metros entre nuestros hermanos y nuestros padres para poder tener, por fin, la tan anhelada necesidad de privacidad.

El corazón casi se me sale del pecho cuando, antes de entrar en el centro del pueblo, Edward se detuvo bruscamente a un lado de la desértica carretera, me alzó en brazos, me colocó en su regazo y agarrándome del pelo de mi nuca me comenzó a besar frenéticamente.

Lo único que se oía en la oscuridad de la noche eran nuestros jadeos entremezclados. El deseo que había sentido unas horas antes volvió a parecer, sofocándome con su fuerza demoledora.

Unos minutos después, en los que creía que iba a desmayarme, Edward me apartó tomándome de los brazos y me miró fijamente.

—Te amo… —susurró.

-Yo igual —le dije mientras besaba suavemente su cuello. Me hubiese encantado que pudiera dejar marcada la piel de ese sitio, reclamándolo como mío a cualquiera que lo viese.

Él comenzó a ronronear, un sonido extraño y placentero que solo podían hacer los vampiros. Tomé eso como que le agradaban mis caricias.

—¿Te gusta, Edward? —le pregunté con un jadeo, sin apartarme de su cuello.

—Sabes que sí, todo lo que me haces —respondió con voz tensa.

Sentí sus manos en mi pantorrilla, subiendo lentamente por mis muslos hasta por debajo de mi vestido. El deseo volvió a chocarme con fuerza, haciéndome revolver en mi sitio sobre él. ¿En qué momento había terminado con mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera?

Besándole la barbilla trepé hasta sus labios y nos volvimos a besar, su aliento dulce me nublaba la cabeza y me hacía perder el ritmo normal de mi respiración. Sin querer, me acerqué a él, como abrazándolo cariñosa e inocentemente con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero en eso, ciertas partes de nuestra anatomía quedaron perfectamente alineadas, en una posición que disparaba millones de fantasías por segundo, robándome el aliento en el sentido más estricto de la palabra.

Ambos gemimos, separando nuestras bocas. Me sonrojé, no podía creer lo que sentía debajo de sus pantalones, ¿Edward estaba excitado? ¿Eso lo había hecho yo? Una sensación de regocijo se abrió camino a través del deseo de mi cuerpo.

Demasiada tensión sexual para una mente débil y un cuerpo tan humano.

Suspiré cuando se detuvo y quitó sus manos de mis muslos.

—Se nos hace tarde —dijo casi a regañadientes—. Será mejor que nos apresuremos ángel. No querrás perderte la fiesta, ¿no? —dijo cambiando de humor.

Le hice mi más tierno pucherito pero en el fondo agradecía que hubiera cortado semejante situación tan positivamente. Me bajé de su cuerpo y me puse en mi lugar, mis piernas temblaban y él de seguro no lo pasó por alto.

Enseguida llegamos al instituto y a pesar de que estaba emocionada (no por el baile, sino por estar ahí con Edward) me puse triste al darme cuenta que, una vez que saliéramos del auto tendríamos que comportarnos de otra forma. Como si fuéramos nada más que hermanos. Sentí una punzada en mi pecho al recordar los días siguientes a nuestro primer beso, los días en que él me ignoraba y yo no sabía si éramos familia o debía verlo desde otro punto de vista.

Edward me tomó de la mano y me regaló una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, en un intento de animarme. Suspiré lentamente y lo besé una vez más antes de salir del Volvo, había que darle la bienvenida a la noche.

El campus estaba hermosamente decorado, me gustaba el trabajo y esfuerzo que habían hecho las chicas de los cursos superiores. Todo estaba levemente iluminado con velas falsas y flores delicadas, curiosamente el techo de adentro tenía una fina capa de una seda brillante, tan fina y traslucida que combinaba con mi vestido. ¿Coincidencia? Ni soñando.

Mis amigas estaban hermosas y todas estaban felices bailando con sus parejas, aunque mirando a Edward y a mí junto con los demás, no parecíamos pertenecer allí.

No fue tan difícil comportarme como la hermana de mi héroe, no mientras me mantuviera ocupada constantemente, muchos amigos que saludar, mucha comida deliciosa para comer, muchas cosas que conversar con las demás y buenas músicas para bailar.

La noche parecía prometedora y me estaba divirtiendo bastante. Jessica no paraba de parlotear y de hacerle preguntas a Edward, aunque este no le diese ni la hora. Podía ver la irritación de Mike, compañero de Jessica, cuando esta reía con cada nimiedad dicha por mi novio. ¿Cómo podía un simple "sí" resultarle gracioso? Bueno, no las culpaba. ¿Cómo no ponerse así con semejante Dios griego enfrente?

Ángela y Eric parecían haber adelantado bastante en su relación, hacían muy bonita pareja y mi amiga parecía resplandecerse a su lado. Esperaba que estuviese enamorada, ella merecía el amor de Eric.

Lauren, mi antigua enemiga, y reciente también, daba asco con su ridículo vestidito rojo. ¿Aquella era su ropa interior? ¿Llevaba siquiera? Ella estaba en compañía de Tayler, aunque no paraba de echarme miradas de odio cada tanto y mirar con envidia el cuerpo de Edward. Toma, zorra, él era mío. Esperaba que no se pusiera molesta después de ver por primera vez a mi "hermano". Hacía casi dos años que no nos hablábamos, era la gloria.

Molly, mi nueva amiga, estaba acompañada de un chico que no tenía ni idea de dónde lo había sacado pero de seguro no estudiaba allí. Ella era muy simpática, aunque tenía un carácter fuerte y competitivo, éramos sus mejores amigas.

Cuando comenzó la música lenta, Edward no pudo resistirse, los clásicos eran sus favoritos, y además quería tenerme un rato para él solo, según decía, y nos escapamos hacia la parte de atrás, de modo que nadie pudiese vernos entre la oscuridad del jardín pero que llegase hasta nosotros el suave murmullo de la música.

Nada más ponernos a bailar lentamente unimos nuestros labios con necesidad, tomando del otro lo que tanto deseábamos. Podía quedarme allí el resto de la noche, por mí, el mundo entero podría desaparecer, pero si él desaparecía, mi mundo se destruiría, quedaría devastado a la ceniza.

Me recosté en su pecho de piedra, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara hasta que esta se desvaneció con una sensación de pánico mientras me atravesaba un escalofrío por la espalda. Edward pensó que tenía frío y me abrazó más fuerza, aunque en realidad había vuelto a tener la sensación de vértigo, una sensación como cuando sabes que se está haciendo tarde.

Cuando oyes detrás de tu cabeza un fantasmal tic tac de algún reloj, un reloj que va hacia tras, indicando que el tiempo se agotaba.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando por alto?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis lectoras, lamento el retrso jeje, tipico de mi ultimamente. Este es un capi especial, en el cual deben prestar mucha atencion, tranquilas he, no piensen que va a terminar, todavia le quedan varios capis, pero igualmente, el final se acerca.<strong>

**¡Quiero leer sus teorias he! Como termina, que es lo que ha pasado en este capi, TODO!**

**Nos leemos, saluditos.**

**¿Review?**


	30. Chapter 30:Impacto

**Niña de mi alma**

Cap.30: Impacto

* * *

><p>Subí rápidamente las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación, maniobrando con la bandeja de madera en mis manos. Menos mal que no tenía pensado ser mesera.<p>

Entré en mi cuarto con el chocolate caliente vibrando dentro de las tazas, me veía mal con esa bandeja llena de pocillos humeantes.

Mis amigas seguían en donde las había dejado; sentadas en círculo sobre la alfombra. Estábamos pasándola muy bien, todas en pijamas y descalzas, disfrutando como el puñado de humanas que éramos.

-¿De qué me perdí? –les pregunté mientras me sentaba en el espacio vacío y dejaba la bandeja en el centro.

-¡Uf Bella! Tu madre es una diosa, ¿No se cansa de hacernos engordar? –dijo Jessica tomando una taza.

Me reí entre dientes, era muy cierto; Esme se había entusiasmado demasiado cuando se entero que mis amigas se quedarían a dormir, se quedó todo el día cocinando y parecía que nos quería hacer engordar a propósito, como había dicho Jess.

-Es cierto, tu madre es mi ídolo –dijo Ángela tomando de una taza.

-¿Vamos a continuar hablando o qué? –preguntó Paula.

Molly escupió el chocolate de su boca de nuevo a su taza y comenzó a reírse.

Sí, mis amigas estaban locas.

-Vaya "Pope" sí que eres hormonal –le dijo mientras no paraba de reír- ¿Tan emocionada estas por hablar de sexo? –preguntó.

Las mire con cara de espanto, ¿Que hablar de qué?

-¡Que no me digas Pope! –le grito Paula. ¿He?

-¿Por qué te dice así? –pregunté.

Paula rodó los ojos y suspiro.

-Se lo mencione a Molly sin querer: mi madre me llamaba "pequeña Pope" cuando era niña ya que me parecía a una muñeca pepona muy famosa –dijo sonriendo, vamos, hasta ella se daba cuenta de la gracia.

-Bueno ya, muy linda historia, ¿Podemos seguir con tu clase educativa Molly? –interrumpió Jessica, mirándola emocionada, con sus ojos llenos de hambre de cotilleos.

Me eché hacia atrás, ¿En serio se iban a poner a hablar de lo que decían que iban a hablar? Me tranquilicé recordándome que Alice había logrado que la casa se vaciara de vampiros a excepción de Esme.

-Claro, pero primero lo primero, ¿Quién de aquí es virgen todavía? –preguntó Molly.

Yo casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva de la vergüenza que me embargó y Ángela se acomodó los anteojos, poniéndose roja también.

-Yo no –dijo "Muñeca Pope" naturalmente.

-Yo tampoco –dijo Jessica mirándose las uñas. ¿Jessica? ¿Y cuando pasó eso?

Molly y Paula se pusieron a reír, ni Jess misma se creía esa mentira, ¿Para qué decía aquello, que sentido le veían?

-Es muy obvio que las únicas que tuvimos relaciones somos Pope y yo –dijo Molly, Paula frunció el seño y le jaló del cabello cuando volvió a nombrarla de esa manera tan ridícula.

Jessica se puso roja de la rabia, ¿Por qué tanta emoción en perder la virginidad? Una avalancha de recuerdos entre Edward y yo me azotó la cabeza, enrostrándome lo mucho que llegue a desear que él me hiciera suya, que me transformara en mujer de una vez por todas.

-Ángela y Bella no dicen nada porque lo admiten, eso me encanta, pero tu estas mintiendo –continuó Molly mientras miraba a una muy colorada Jessica.

-¡Eso no es cierto, no me llames mentirosa! –contestó la acusada.

-¡Bueno! A ver, si es cierto, entonces dime ¿Qué se siente cuando un chico se corre dentro tuyo? –le pregunto Molly.

Me atraganté con el chocolate que estaba tomando y yo, al igual que todas las demás nos quedamos mirando a Molly con la boca abierta.

No sabía que era peor; los nervios que sentía al saber que mi mamá podría estar escuchando, o la vergüenza ajena que se extendía sin piedad por mi cuerpo.

No importaba si pasabas las veinticuatro horas del día por el resto de tu vida con Molly, jamás de los jamases sabrás lo que puede salir de su boca.

-P-pues, se siente… b-bien –respondió tartamudeando.

-¡ja! Ahí lo tienes, eres virgen. No es eso exactamente, si no; lo hubieses dicho de otra forma –contestó Molly.

-¡Bueno basta! –les dije a todas, en cuanto terminásemos con este tema, mucho mejor.

Jessica frunció el seño y miró hacia otro lado, genial, una vez que se ofendía no había quien la aguantase, Ángela pudo respirar tranquila en cuanto al cambio de tema se tratara, Paula hizo una mueca y Molly puso sus ojitos de cachorrito abandonado, si tuviese menos piercings, esa cara hubiera funcionado mejor.

-¿Y qué tal tú Bella? –me pregunto doña ojitos de perrito- ¿Alguna vez viste un pene? -¡¿Qué?! ¿En verdad me estaba preguntando eso la muy descarada?

Iba a bendecir a su madre cuando recordé las noches más calientes que habíamos tenido Edward y yo, y el bulto en sus pantalones, ¿Cuántas veces me lo había imaginado desnudo, cerca de mi cuerpo, regalándome las más maravillosas sensaciones? Me puse roja.

-¡Oh pequeña sucia! –gritó ella demasiado alto, tirándome un almohadón que tenía detrás.

Ángelo me miró con los ojos pegados al cristal de sus anteojos, completamente sorprendida, Jessica me miró con envidia y Paula se echó a reír, como siempre.

-¿Quién fue? –me volvió a preguntar Molly- ¿Se lo tocaste o lo habías visto por accidente?

La mire con la boca abierta, iba a estrangularla, Alice debía de estar rodando por el suelo del bosque del ataque de risa que debía tener. Esperaba que se guardara sus visiones para ella sola.

-¡Molly! –le grité arrojándole el almohadón que ella me había tirado. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Yo era un genio buscándome amigas.

-Está bien, está bien… –hipó ella por entre la risa-. Ángela ¿Qué dices tú? Y la verdad, he.

Esta vez todas miramos a la tímida Ángela.

-Bueno… -murmuro ella acomodándose los anteojos-. Emm…, bueno no sé cómo.

-¡Otra pervertida más! -interrumpió Jessica.

-¿En donde viste a un hombre desnudo? –pregunté yo esta vez, me sorprendía bastante, estaba con Eric sí, pero era demasiado pronto para ello.

Ángela suspiro antes de contestar:

-Fue una vez, el año pasado, una apuesta con mi prima, me retó a ver una película para adultos –soltó de golpe, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la cara con las manos- ¡Oh Dios qué vergüenza! Y ni siquiera llegué a los diez minutos.

Me tiré de espaldas sobre la alfombra, riendo tontamente y cubriéndome la cara con una manta. Esta noche iba a ser de locos…

...

A través de los pensamientos de Jasper pude verme a mí mismo desde lejos, un blanco fácil para el cabezón de mi "hermano mayor por tamaño", como decía Bella.

Sonreí cuando el botonazo me estaba avisando que, en cualquier momento, sería una presa.

Emmet, al lado de mi otro hermano hizo girar la pelota de baseball entre los dedos y me la lanzó desde su posición, directo hacia mi cabeza.

Me di la vuelta en el momento en que Jasper me lo indicó, aunque no hiciera falta, y atrapé la pelota con una mano.

¿Se creía que era tonto? El único niño retrasado aquí era él.

Me reí cuando lo oí maldecir entre dientes desde lejos y guardé la pelota y mi gorra en el asiento de mi coche. Aún era de noche y no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Alice nos echara a todos de la casa para que mi ángel pudiese tener la intimidad que una humana necesitaba mientras estaba con sus amigas.

Alice había tenido que hacer lo imposible para convencerme ya que lo que menos quería era separarme de mi Bella. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora con sus otras amigas humanas? ¿Estaría pensando en mí? ¿Me extrañaba tanto como lo hacía yo?

Quería regresar corriendo y comprobarlo por mí mismo pero sabía que no sería correcto, ella se merecía lo mejor. Mi niña ya era toda una mujer, dieciséis hermosos años de su vida habían pasado. Estaba tan radiante que me hacia delirar con solo mirarla.

-Todos ustedes son una manga de aburridos –resopló Rosalie-. Ni siquiera pueden durar dos partidos completos.

Emmet y Jasper se acercaron a donde estábamos a un lado de los coches.

-No es culpa nuestra, Edward esta hecho un baboso –cortesía del oso por supuesto.

¿Baboso?, no estaba baboso. Extrañaba terriblemente a mi ángel, eso era todo, ¿Cómo concentrarse en algo especifico cuando mi corazón añoraba su presencia? Era difícil, un difícil enamorado.

Nos quedaba casi la mitad de la noche para poder ir de caza, o jugar a alguna otra cosa más como quería Alice. La verdad es que también la estaba pasando bien, hacia mucho que mis hermanos y yo no compartíamos tiempo juntos.

La mayoría de las veces ellos andaban en parejas y yo me quedaba con mi ángel, salíamos a pasear, iba a buscarla al instituto, y compartíamos su cama en esas noches tan jodidamente placenteras.

Genial, cuando comenzaba a usar ese vocabulario en mi mente nunca terminaba bien. Ya demasiada vergüenza me daba admitir las erecciones que Bella me provocaba, aunque tenía mucho cuidado en que ella no se enterara.

Si supiera una forma de evitar que esa parte de mi anatomía se despertara al sentir el calor de mi novia…

Todo pasó muy rápido, la atmosfera cambio al momento en que Alice dejo de reírse y su visión se resbaló de sus pensamientos hasta llegar a mi mente. Lo vi todo como si lo estuviese viendo en un cine en primera fila al mismo tiempo en el que mi hermana era absorta al mundo que la rodeaba.

Era una visión no muy específica, con grandes manchones negros entre medio, como una fotografía mal recortada. El tiempo era cercano pero indefinido, en unos minutos quizá.

Éramos todos nosotros, conmigo y con Jasper a la cabeza mientras corríamos por el bosque tras el reciente rastro que bordeaba un escarpado con un rio que fluía debajo del cual dividía nuestro territorio del de los Quileute.

Unos ojos rojos pasaron veloces por los pensamientos de Alice. Quise golpear a Jasper en el momento del cual la sacudió levemente, llamándola por su nombre, pero la visión regreso rápido a su mente y lo agradecí; quería seguir viendo. Mi hermana sabía que no debía dejar escapar eso tan importante que tenía que ver.

Un muchacho, de no más de quince años por lo que parecía, el rostro duro y de fracciones adultas comparado con su cuerpo escondían un matiz de pánico, el cabello se le alborotaba por la carrera en la frente y detrás de las orejas…

¿Un neófito? ¿Qué haría aquí, en el centro del territorio de un clan de vampiros tan grande como el nuestro? O era idiota o era suicida.

Mientras la visión se retiraba de los ojos de mi hermana mi mente me saltó a la luz imágenes escalofriantes de unos años antes, donde mi Bella corría por la calle desértica mientras yo y un neófito competíamos por nuestra presa, yo para llegar primero y protegerla, él para llegar primero y devorársela.

-¿Alice? –le llamé ni bien pareció volver en sí misma.

-Eso sí dió miedo hermano, parecía que estaban conectados, ambos en trance –comentó Emmet.

Alice los miró a todos con expresión grave, haciéndoles entender que se trataba de un tema serio.

-A correr –murmuró solamente y tras un asentimiento general perseguimos a Alice por el bosque.

No presté atención a la breve conversación que Alice les daba a mis hermanos para que comprendieran exactamente que buscábamos, mi mente estaba lejos de allí, al igual que mi corazón, que se encontraban a varios kilómetros de distancia, en mi hogar.

Mi hermana solo había visto en esa maltrecha y borrosa visión a un neófito que se dirigía hacia la dirección contraria donde se encontraba nuestra casa, pero… ¿Y si habían mas neófitos sueltos, y si se encontraban cerca de la casa, rodeándola, entrando por la fuerza y atacando?

Carlisle seguramente seguía en el C.A.I. atendiendo a los niños, y Esme estaba sola en casa con Bella y sus amigas humanas.

Mi cabeza volvió a jugarme una mala pasada, esta vez nada que ver con imaginaciones del cuerpo desnudo de Bella, si no con algo muchísimo peor: neófitos irrumpiendo bruscamente por puertas y ventanas, atacando a mi madre, las humanas corriendo descalzas hacia direcciones diferentes, gritando, sin darse cuenta de que aceleraban el tiempo de su muerte, Bella, mi Bella, siendo acorralada por uno de esos monstruos…

-¡Edward! –bramó Emmet agarrándome bruscamente del hombro y jalándome en la dirección correcta.

¿En qué momento me había dado la vuelta para regresar?

-¡Contrólate! –volvió a gritarme, yo veía rojo ¡como si fuese tan fácil!

Rosalie marcó rápidamente el número de nuestra madre y le habló rápidamente contándole todo con un suave zumbido de fondo, aunque si prestaba atención podía oír claramente lo que decía, pero apenas me podía concentrar, no podía leer los pensamientos de nadie y Rosalie junto con su voz se desvanecían poco a poco.

Esto estaba mal, el presentimiento de que ocurriría algo malo era demasiado demoledor como para controlarlo. Sentía la urgencia de correr donde Bella y protegerla en el único sitio donde siempre estaría segura; en mis brazos.

Jasper me puso una mano en el hombro e intentó con todas sus fuerzas darme toda la paz y tranquilidad que me faltaban en esos momentos.

-Vamos –nos apuró Alice, todos me miraron un segundo y se echaron a correr cuando estuvieron seguros de que yo lo hacía.

Tal cual la visión, y casi inconscientemente me puse a la cabeza con Jasper y mis sentidos regresaron de pronto cuando captamos el aroma del neófito del otro lado del barranco, en la zona prohibida.

Todos estaban alertas, pero preocupados, especialmente por mí, ¿Eso que veía en sus mentes había pasado? ¿Me había quedado tildado mirando al suelo sin oírlos durante ese rato de locura?

Aceleramos el paso y miré a Alice detrás de mí, ella se esforzaba en ver algo, pero las mismas imágenes aún más borrosas acudían a su mente y obtuvimos la respuesta del porqué en cuanto olimos esa asquerosa pestilencia.

¿Por qué los perros tenían que meterse?

-Ahora sé porque no lo ví venir desde antes, andaba por el territorio de los perros –dijo Alice malhumorada y arrugando su pequeña nariz.

El rastro del neófito era fresco, de nuestro lado del territorio, justo lo que necesitábamos para rastrearlo con éxito. Mis hermanos estaban ansiosos por interrogarlo.

No sabíamos a qué venía este muchacho a hacer por esta zona, debíamos estar preparados para una posible amenaza.

Apuramos el paso cuando su fragancia se hizo más concentrada, lo estábamos alcanzando. Gruñimos casi al unísono cuando oímos unas grandes zarpas rasgar el suelo del otro lado el río. Al parecer no éramos los únicos que se disponían a perseguir al intruso.

Emmet los maldijo entre dientes, el viento cambió y nos trajo consigo la pestilencia de la manada, eran alrededor de cinco si no nos fallaban los sentidos, lo cual, era imposible.

Supe que estábamos cerca, no por el rastro que había dejado el neófito que ponía cada vez más fresco, tampoco por su respiración y pisadas que oíamos desde allí, si no por que comencé a escuchar sus pensamientos.

Todo era muy confuso, un lio de imágenes y discusiones pasaban veloces por sus pensamientos, sin detenerse en ningún momento en alguno en concreto o que me sirviese para saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo por allí.

No ví nombres dentro de la cascada de pensamientos fugaces que era su cabeza, solo veía retazos de una gran ciudad, posiblemente Seattle, una fábrica abandonada, un compañero de caza no del todo agradable e imágenes aún mas borrosas; una familia humana que lo abandonaba, una iglesia, ¿un orfanato?

El chico era joven, aunque ni él mismo podía especificar con claridad su edad, estaba agotado de tanto ser perseguido por las pestilentes "fieras" según él pensaba, quería rendirse, el pánico lo estaba consumiendo…

-¡Prepárense! –gritó Jasper a mi lado, ya casi lo teníamos.

Por entre los arboles del bosque cada tanto podíamos ver su silueta huyendo y su cabello ondeando al viento, un poco mas y lo alcanzaríamos, no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros, él solo era uno, muy asustado y sin poder orientarse con claridad.

Ninguno de nosotros se habría esperado lo que pasó después. El muchacho, tan estúpido e inconsciente, simplemente… saltó. Si, saltó.

Se acercó todo lo que podía al barranco y de un solo salto fluido y veloz atravesó el río y calló del otro lado. Su rostro era de completo júbilo cuando se dio cuenta de que nos había dejado bastante atrás y con desventaja. Tenía las mismas fracciones adultas que en la visión de mi hermana y con el cuerpo en proporciones demasiado pequeñas.

¿Podíamos decir a caso que se le había ocurrido algo inteligente? Verdaderamente no.

Los cinco lobos, que venían corriendo casi a la par nuestro pero del otro lado del río, se abalanzaron contra el muchacho, a mordiscos y rasguños, como los animales que eran…

Su cara se desfiguró de miedo mientras el primer lobo de pelambrera rojiza le mordía el brazo para tumbarlo al suelo mientras los demás lo destrozaban rápidamente.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Quién los invitó a la fiesta? –protestó Emmet.

Todos estábamos de piedra observando lo que ocurría del otro lado, en el territorio enemigo. Ninguno de nosotros se había esperado tal cosa de parte del muchacho, digamos…, era lo obvio, aunque nosotros lo estuviésemos persiguiendo ¿No sería mejor enfrentarse a alguien de tu propia especia e intentar salvarte antes de lanzarte a las fauces de bestias que de seguro no conocía su existencia? ¡Por favor, si ni siquiera podían hablar! Con nosotros al menos hubiese podido negociar.

No éramos asesinos.

-No venimos a matarlo Emmet –le reproché yo-. Solamente estábamos defendiendo nuestro territorio.

-Si se enfrentaba a nosotros las cosas tal vez habrían terminado mejor –comento Alice emprendiendo la vuelta a casa cuando los gritos del niño dejaron de oírse y los perros comenzaron a apilar los pedazos de cuerpo-. Si hubiese cooperado seguramente Carlisle lo hubiese dejado vivir, tal vez estaba perdido y era todo un mal entendido.

Todos nos reunimos y caminamos juntos por el bosque con la cabeza gacha. Las palabras de Alice pesaban ¿Y si tenía razón y solo era un malentendido, un chiquillo que se había perdido? ¿Y si en vez de rastrearlo le hubiésemos hablado apenas verlo de lejos?

-¿Edward que viste en su mente? –me preguntó Emmet. Todos me miraron y me prestaron atención.

-Nada interesante, estaba asustado y nervioso como para pensar en algo coherente, ni siquiera se su nombre, ni de dónde viene. Estaba… explorando o algo así, pero no lo hacía con muchas ganas, como si le estuviese haciendo un favor a alguien.

Todos fruncieron el seño, ahora que lo pensaba no era una historia exactamente agradable.

Aceleramos la carrera en dirección a nuestro hogar, imaginábamos que a estas alturas Carlisle estaría regresando y nuestra madre estaría preocupada. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era en tener a Bella a mi lado, besarla, acariciarla…

Maldecí entre dientes cuando recordé que probablemente, muy probablemente las amigas de ella estarían todavía en casa. No podía llegar así nomas y comerle la boca delante de ellas, ya me había presentado como su hermano y sería imposible explicarles mi actitud.

Jasper me recordó rudamente en su mente que tenía que relajarme, era algo normal encontrarse en esas situaciones, un poco extraño, pero no éramos los únicos vampiros del mundo y cada tanto chocábamos unos contra otros.

Odié a los perros que dejábamos atrás, ninguno nos había dirigido ni una mirada, y se los agradecía, ya estaba demasiado enfadado. Solo teníamos una oportunidad de averiguar de dónde provenía ese neófito y el imbécil de Black junto con toda su jauría se lo estaban comiendo.

...

A eso de la dos de la tarde me despedí de mis amigas, ellas medias vestidas a los apurones y yo todavía con mi pijama puesto, no habíamos dormido absolutamente nada…

El padre de Angela se tomaría la molestia de llevarlas a todas a sus respectivas casas, cosa que a mi madre le molesto un poco, según ella eran nuestras invitadas y bla bla bla…

Bostecé involuntariamente, el día estaba lluvioso y helado, perfecto para dormir la siesta más larga de mi vida.

Madelaine…, bueno Molly, había estado toda la noche haciéndonos reír, entreteniéndonos con sus historias del internado en donde había estado unas veces, bastantes, y de todos sus patéticos ex novios. Gracias a Dios, la charla sobre sexo se había quedado bien atrás.

Abrí mi caja de dulces cuando el alba iluminó la alfombra donde estábamos tiradas, el azúcar volvió a despertarnos por un momento, solo por un momento, mientras observábamos el amanecer desde mi ventana, mas por hacer algo que por otra cosa.

Jessica se había quedado dormida en un momento de la noche, lo cual había tentado demasiado el lado perverso de Molly. Le había advertido que no la molestara, pero tenía derecho a ir al baño a hacer mis necesidades humanas y no me pude pasar todo el tiempo vigilándola.

Jessica había quedado con la cara pintada de muy lindos colores de lapiceras, mi parte favorita fue cuando noté que le habían escrito "estúpida" en la frente. Fui algo cruel al reírme y justamente eso fue lo que la despertó.

Luego de un par de gritos, insultos por parte de ambas, Jess se fue a lavar al baño y estuvo encerrada como una hora, cuando por fin salió aún le quedaban restos de colores a un lado de la nariz y ojos, pero no se lo hice notar.

En definitiva, y a pesar de la pequeña disputa con Molly y Jessica, todo fue perfecto. Una inolvidable pijamada de chicas, nos habíamos olvidado de las películas, pero igualmente fue maravilloso, muy en el fondo, agradecía que hubiésemos reemplazado la maratón de terror por la charla de sexo.

A pesar de ponerme colorada con solo pensarlo de nuevo, me hice la tonta y escuche claramente todo lo que había dicho Molly sobre sus novios y sus calenturientos encuentros, lo que había funcionado y lo que en verdad había salido mal. No me lo había creído, mirando a una chica como Madelaine no me esperaba que tuviese problemas con chicos, pensé que, de alguna forma, ella tenía el control de todo.

Regresé a las escaleras al tiempo en que la puerta de entrada se abría y mis hermanos, y mi novio, entraban por ella.

-¡Hey pequeña! –me saludó Emmet revolviéndome el cabello ya revuelto.

-¡Cuéntame todo! ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Alice dando saltitos.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué tal si me lo dices tú? –le pregunté molesta.

A mí que no me tratasen de tonta, los había escuchado perfectamente desde la cocina cuando entraron en mitad de la noche, bueno, más bien fue por el hecho de que mi madre estaba tan nerviosa que se colgaba de las paredes sin motivo aparente y luego levantó la cabeza y salió como un rayo hacia la sala, donde suponía que habían llegado ellos.

A veces me preocupaba que se les escapase alguna habilidad vampírica frente a mis amigas.

Misteriosamente, parecía que ellos habían vuelto a salir, o solo salieron y volvieron a entrar hacia un segundo solo para convencerme de que en serio habían cumplido su promesa de mi noche humana.

Alice hizo una mueca y Edward se acercó a mí y me rodeó en sus brazos.

-Lo sentimos mucho Bella, no queríamos interrumpirte, pero enserio teníamos que hablar con Carlisle de una cosa –susurró.

Apenas le había prestado atención, me tenía estupidizada con su aroma, lo había extrañado, la noche fue muy larga sin su presencia a mi lado.

-¿De qué cosa? –pregunté curiosa, conteniendo un bostezo.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte –intervino Jasper.

A mí me preocupaba su semblante rígido, ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a saber? También era parte de la familia.

Aparté a Edward amablemente y miré a mis hermanos.

-Que sea humana no significa que no sea parte de la familia, tengo derecho a saber.

Mi padre y mi madre aparecieron por la puerta de la sala, Carlisle se veía tranquilo, así que a fin de cuentas no sería gran cosa.

-Tus hermanos siguieron el rastro de un neófito anoche, lo persiguieron para saber que hacía por estos lados, pero lamentablemente cruzó hacia el territorio de los Quileute –dijo mi padre.

Había mucho silencio, Edward rehuía mi mirada y mis hermanos parecían avergonzados. Puse a trabajar mi cansado cerebro y me di cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-Oh… -solo fui capaz de decir.

El vampiro debía estar muerto, los lobos debieron matarlo cuando atravesó sus tierras. Por un lado me dió lastima, tal vez ni siquiera se lo esperaba, debió asustarse muchísimo pero…., por otro lado, los neófitos eran sádicos, sedientos de sangres, peligrosos…

A mí me había atacado uno cuando había tenido mi patético intento de huir de mi héroe, por eso mismo él tuvo que matarlo, para salvarme, para protegerme como siempre me dijo que lo haría…

Esme se acercó a mí y me besó la frente y las mejillas.

-Ve a descansar, mi cielo.

Asentí con la cabeza y le di una rápida mirada a Edward: _Te espero arriba._

El sonrió pícaramente, yo también lo había extrañado y pensaba aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

Subí las escaleras casi a la rastra. En otras circunstancias le habría dicho a mi sexy novio vampiro que me escoltara hasta mi cama, pero tantos ojos sobre mí luego de ese comentario hubiese resultado incómodo, además, ya no era una niñita.

Al llegar a mi habitación, encendí la estufa y bajé las persianas, dejando todo mi cuarto sumido en una tranquila y acogedora oscuridad.

Me acurruqué pesadamente entre las sábanas, ronroneando cuando mi espalda dolorida al fin tuvo un poco de descanso.

Antes de sumirme en la inconsciencia, sentí unos fríos y pétreos brazos abrazarme por la cintura.

Los últimos meses siempre me habían resultado tranquilos, libres de pesadillas por las noches, hasta ahora…

Soñé con laberínticos pasillos helados, oscuros y húmedos, con camillas incómodas, correas de cuero… manos heladas que me tocaban. El corazón se me subió a la boca, o algo así, ya que las ganas de vomitar eran espantosas.

Mi cuerpo me dolía de lo tenso que estaba, el sudor era incómodo y viscoso y me revolvía entre las mantas cuando mi cabeza evocaba ojos hostiles con el iris de color rojo.

Alguien me sacudió el hombro con insistencia, llamándome por mí nombre, aunque no sirvió de nada, apenas si pude despertarme un segundo para regresar nuevamente dentro del misterio que era mi mente.

Cuando regresé allí dentro, todo era igual pero diferente a la vez, ahora había sangre, no en las paredes ni en el suelo, sino dentro de mí, dentro de mi boca…

Salía a borbotones por mis labios, pero en sentido contrario…, como si mágicamente apareciera dentro de mi boca y se impulsase con fuerza hacia mi garganta. El olor era insoportable y el sabor; metálico y salado.

Desperté con brusquedad, agradeciendo que la pesadilla terminara, y maldiciendo entre dientes a mi enfermedad al notar mis pulmones quemando de necesidad por un poco de oxigeno. Parecía como si Emmet estuviese recostado sobre mi pecho.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, tenía la cara húmeda de lágrimas y respiraba irregularmente. No estaba sola como era de esperarse…

Edward estaba parado a un lado de mi cama, con las cejas fruncidas y la mandíbula tensa, hasta podía oír sus dientes crujiendo unos contra otros. Estaba enfadadísimo.

Sentado a mi lado estaba mi padre, presionando mi muñeca con una mano mientras observaba su reloj. Levantó la vista y me sentí terriblemente culpable por haberlo asustado tanto, se veía muy preocupado.

En una pared lejana estaba Jasper, no me miraba, ya que tenía la frente contra esta, pobre, debió de sentir todo mi pánico mientras estaba soñando.

La puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta y por ella veía a un preocupado Emmet andando de un lado a otro por el pasillo persiguiendo a Rosalie, que tenía las manos sobre su rostro.

Casi se me hiela la sangre.

Alice estaba sentada rígidamente sobre el sofá mirándome con expresión inescrutable, como si se hubiese quedado congelada.

Mi madre estaba a su lado, de pie mirándome con horror, con una mano sobre su boca. La pena contenida en su mirada daba espanto, como si le hubiese revelado que pertenecía a una mafia que asesinaba niños.

Oh por Dios, ¿Ahora qué cosas había estado diciendo mientras soñaba? Odiaba causarle dolor a mi familia.

Edward a mi lado, dio una rápida y ligera respiración antes de hablar.

-Bella…

Calló de repente, su tono serio y furioso me tenía aturdida. Daba miedo, no me gustaba nada su mirada de acusadora traición. ¡¿Que había hecho ahora?! Cuando por fin volvió a hablarme, deseé que no lo hubiese hecho nunca…

-Bella, ¿Quién es Joham?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis niñas! Jejje no me maten. Seguro que algunas quieren extrangularme por dejarlo asi jeje, pero bueno, el suspense es demasiado tentador, pudo conmigo XD<strong>

**Pero bueno, quiero teorias he! A ver que piensan que va a pasar de ahora en mas, el final NO esta cerca pero la verdad sobre el misterioso pasado de Bella esta a solo unos pasos.**

**De ante mano quiero agradecerles en el alma a todas las que me leen a las que comentan siempre o cada tanto, tanto anonimos como a las chicas que puedo responderles.**

**Hermoxa de Cullen: No he podido responderte nunca porque me apareces como anonima, o no tienes aceptados los PM, pero bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta... jeje, muy interesante suposicion, muy cliché, pero tierna, Piensas que asi va a terminar esta historia? Mmm, pues no, al menos o al pie de la letra XD aun faltan cosas, cosas que de seguro no les van a gustar.**

**Que dicen chicas, los hago sufrir un poquito?**

**XOXO**

**Flopii**

**PD: Review?**


	31. Chapter 31:Túneles oscuros

**Niña de mi Alma**

Cap.31: Túneles oscuros.

* * *

><p>... .<p>

Me estremecí como una hoja al viento al escuchar ese nombre _de nuevo_, las arcadas vinieron rápidamente a mí, junto con numerosos recuerdos oscuros de mi pasado. _Oh no por favor, no quiero._

Edward parecía histérico, estaba horriblemente enfadado ¿conmigo? Mi padre a mi lado parecía apenado, más preocupado de lo que recordaba alguna vez.

En realidad todos en la habitación contenían a duras penas una mueca de espanto. Frenética y aterrorizada por completo busqué desesperadamente en mi memoria algún indicio de lo que supuestamente había estado soñando.

Nada.

Mi cabeza estaba tan vacía y seca que por un momento me sentí presa de las emociones, incapaz de pensar y de razonar con claridad.

Lo había arruinado todo, de eso estaba segura. Mi familia estaba siendo dañada por mi causa, por no ser lo suficientemente cuidadosa con lo que andaba murmurando, o más bien gritando en sueños.

¿Por qué la vida que poco a poco había reconstruido sobre la cripta que era mi pasado parecía desmoronarse? Sentía los pisos temblar, las paredes resquebrajarse y mis pulmones reclamando agónicamente algo de oxigeno.

A lo que menos le iba a prestar atención en la situación en la que estaba seria a mi cuerpo. Aunque el tema venía exactamente por ese lado.

—Isabella te hice una pregunta –gruñó Edward a mi lado, regresándome de vuelta a la realidad.

El pánico volvió a apresarme, lo miré aterrada y con mis ojos llorosos. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué las cosas no continuaban como lo habían estado haciendo hasta ahora?

El secreto tan oscuro y aterrador que durante años había guardado bajo las barreras de mi mente, colgaba de un fino hilo sobre mi cabeza, o como una bomba a punto de estallar. Era demasiado obvio que no podría zanjar el tema, que no podría intentar mentirles, no a mi familia y mucho menos a Edward. Menos aún con la mirada que me estaba dando.

Tenía que decírselos.

Me puse a llorar como una tonta cuando la obviedad se me cruzó por la mente. ¿Qué seria después de mí una vez que les hubiera contado todo? Mi familia… la que me había salvado, la que tanto apoyo me había dado…

Estaban a punto de sentirse traicionados, dañados y todo por mi puta causa.

—Isabella… —gruñó nuevamente él a mi lado, su tono era completamente mortífero.

Me estremecí.

—Hijo deja que se relaje un poco, acaba de despertar –murmuró Carlisle a mi lado, aunque apenas era consciente de su presencia.

La única tenue luz que se mantenía encendida me hacía desear dormirme de nuevo, olvidarlo, pasar la página y seguir con mi vida como lo estaba haciendo.

Alejé rápidamente los miedos que sentía a que me repudiaran luego de haberles dicho lo que me había pasado, ellos eran mi familia, los amaba y ellos a mí, no había razón para dudar.

—Toma esto cariño –esta vez era mi madre tendiéndome un vaso con agua.

Alice se sentó a los pies de la cama, su mirada lejana y trastornada me hacía estremecer. Rosalie estaba abrazada a Emmet que me miraban desde la puerta, Jasper se quedó en la misma posición, aunque respiraba agitadamente al igual que Edward, como dos toros a punto de embestir.

—Bella cuéntanos que sucede, por favor –rogó mi padre, su tono sumamente lastimero me hizo estar al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente.

Tomé unos sorbitos de agua y cuando mi madre se llevó el vaso me atreví a mirar a Edward. Su mirada trabada en la mía exigía mucho más que una simple explicación, ya sabía que querría la historia completa, que quería información, nombres, algo… cualquier cosa para relacionarla con la realidad, para que él me creyera; lo haría y con gusto.

Quería, más que nada, ganarme su aceptación después de todo, lo deseaba tan fieramente que casi dolía. Aunque más me dolía saber el daño que les iba a causar a mis seres queridos.

Ojalá jamás hubiera ocurrido, ojalá hubiese habido una forma de evitarlo…

—Lo diré –murmuré bajito, mantuve la mirada de Edward—. A ti.

Él no pareció sorprenderse mucho ante mi pedido de intimidad, se notaba la furiosa desesperación de saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, los demás, algo confundidos, comenzaron a moverse.

Lenta y desconfiadamente para ser vampiros, se fueron de mi habitación, dejando tras sí una estela de nervios y tensión que se podía sentir en el aire.

Me arrepentí casi de inmediato. Suerte que estaba la puerta abierta, si no, me hubiese sentido demasiado asfixiada como para soportarle la mirada a mi novio.

Maldición… ¿En qué lio me había metido? Quería que regresaran, que me alejaran de la boca del lobo por así decirlo, lo menos conveniente era contárselo a Edward. O al menos en este momento, se le veía demasiado cabreado, como si una simple palabra mía lo pudiera hacer estallar en mil pedazos.

Se acercó apenas, sentándose rígidamente en la punta de mi cama, donde previamente Alice se había acomodado. Me parecía que no quería tocarme. ¿Luego de que le contara la verdad eso seguiría así?

"_Respira Bella"_, me dije a mí misma. Toqué delicadamente con la punta de los dedos la fina cadenita que colgaba de mi cuello, esa que él me había regalado para mi cumpleaños.

No tendría que ser muy difícil, solo tenía que abrir la boca y dejar que mis pensamientos más nefastos se me escapasen a borbotones de los labios. No difícil, pero dolorosamente cruel.

Cerré los ojos, si no lo miraba era más fácil aun…

**Flash Back…**

Tenía la garganta seca cuando recobré la consciencia, demasiado confundida como para notar que estaba atada, o al menos no todavía. El frio me calaba hasta los huesos y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en un poco de agua, el frio era algo a lo que debías acostumbrarte en el orfanato.

No recordaba haberme ido a la cama, solo un montón de tontos pensamientos mezcladas con las emociones del presente. Frio, sed… ¿dolor?

¿Por qué me dolían las piernas, y las muñecas?

Traté de moverme pero si apenas pude doblar los dedos de los pies. Algo no andaba bien, algo andaba muy mal…

Cuando la cabeza se me despejó por completo abrí los ojos. Parpadeando ante la insistente luz sobre mi cabeza, traté de ubicarme en tiempo y espacio.

No estaba en mi cama. Reconocía que los catres donde dormíamos no eran el cielo pero sin duda eran mucho más cómodos que la fría y marmolada camilla donde estaba recostada.

Los últimos recuerdos saltaron veloces dentro de mi mente, pero estaba despierta lo suficiente como para relacionarlo con donde me encontraba.

Lo único que recordaba antes de caer en la inconsciencia era ese cuerpo pesado y grande sobre mí, aplastándome, esa jeringa dentro de mi vena, quemando mi brazo, el pañuelo dentro de mi boca…

Se me subió la bilis a la garganta. Prácticamente obligué a mis ojos a que se enfocaran correctamente, aunque hubiese deseado no hacerlo.

Estaba desnuda, de ahí de por qué tenía frio, a pesar de que la habitación ya era helada por sí misma, solo mi ropa interior de un amarillo gastado cubría lo necesario.

Ese solo fue el primer horror.

Lo segundo fue que estaba atada. Las correas gastadas de cuero me apretaban los tobillos y las muñecas dejándome inmovilizada bajo esas luces brillantes.

Como si fuese un animal de laboratorio.

Lo tercero que hizo que me diera vueltas la cabeza fueron los instrumentos quirúrgicos que había en una mesada de mármol a un lado y junto a mí, llenas de sangre seca. Me estremecí y no de frio.

Giré la cara para dejar de ver, no quería pensar en el peligro y mucho menos en la sangre. Lo que estaba a mi lado no me hizo tranquilizar en lo absoluto.

Una camilla idéntica a la mía estaba a mi derecha, con un silencioso cuerpo sobre esta, digo cuerpo porque estaba tapado de la cabeza a los pies por una manta. Dudaba que estuviera vivo.

Fue estúpido pero inevitable contener el grito que se me escapó en ese momento. Digamos que, era pequeña, y el miedo por ese entonces ya formaba parte de mi vida.

Había intentado sobrevivir por mi cuenta en la calle, con un éxito un tanto dudoso, podía defenderme bien pero ¡vamos!, ¿Quién no vomitaría ante una visión así?

No había vomitado porque difícilmente la sopa espesa que nos servían en el orfanato podía llamársele comida.

Me arrepentí de haber gritado.

La puerta de uno de los costados de la estancia donde me encontraba atada se abrió con un chirrido a engranajes oxidados. El frio de mi cuerpo aumento y mi respiración se agitó a niveles alarmantes.

Quería morir, maldición que quería morir. Deseaba con todas mis ansias asfixiarme estúpidamente antes de que, quien fuese que me hubiese llevado allí, me hiciera sufrir de alguna forma. No quería terminar como el dudoso cadáver a mi lado.

Me ahogué por un momento mientras mi peor pesadilla entraba por la puerta. Aunque en ese momento no lo sabía, claro.

Casi me ponía a reír de forma ridícula cuando un hombre de mediana edad, alto y con algo de músculos, entraba en el lugar.

Un policía, pensé tontamente, un agente privado, un juez reconocido, ¡cualquier cosa! Con ese andar elegante y así vestido debía de serlo.

Era todo menos algo bueno.

Sus ojos negros al igual que su cabello oscuro brillaban bajo la luz que me cegaba por momentos, irradiaba una maldad tan escalofriante que se me volvió a subir bilis a la garganta.

Estaba serio mientras me miraba y entraba, sin poner el pestillo en la puerta. ¿Tan seguro estaba que podía detenerme? Era grande, pero nada de eso garantizaba su victoria, si tan solo pudiera esquivarlo… ¡Que mierda, si estaba jodidamente atada!

Ese hombre indicaba peligro en cada movimiento suyo, mientras se acercaba a mí, inspeccionándome en todo momento.

Me quedé muda, en shock, reconociendo otra vez que estaba a punto de ser violada, torturada y muy posiblemente… asesinada. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al darme cuenta que nadie me extrañaría, tal vez, ni siquiera me buscarían.

¿Vería a mis padres en el cielo? ¿Quería verlos realmente sabiendo que me habían abandonado? ¿Existía el cielo siquiera?

La pequeña pulsera de oro blanco, con mi nombre grabado pero con el apellido borrado, quedó colgando como una imagen frente a mis ojos.

Se acercó a mí, se acercó demasiado, casi cubriendo la luz del techo. Su voz fue grave cuando me habló, serio;

—¿Estas herida? –preguntó.

No contesté, me quedé mirándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre, bueno, era espeluznantemente extraño. Pero… estaba semi desnuda, atada con mis muñecas a cada lado de mi cabeza y mis piernas completamente estiradas, con un cadáver a mi lado… ¿y me preguntaba si estaba bien? ¿Era una broma?

Él suspiro.

—Contéstame o voy a tener que lastimarte –me dijo tranquilamente.

Eso fue el colmo, ¿Cómo podía hablar tan tranquilamente de lastimar a alguien? Traté por todos mis medios olvidar que ese alguien era yo.

No me di cuenta que me castañeaban los dientes.

Volvió a suspirar, levantó la mano y de la nada me clavó una aguja en el muslo, dejando la mitad dentro de mi carne y la otra mitad fuera.

—¡Ay! –grité de dolor y me puse a llorar como una niña.

Eso fue horrible. Me aterré aún más. Odié el dolor, era insoportable, ¡Y solo era una aguja de coser! ¿Qué haría luego, cuando me violara y me matara? ¿Así lo haría, deshaciéndome en pedazos con agujas de coser?

Una gota de sangre salió de la herida y se deslizó por mi muslo interno, miré con espanto como miraba hipnotizado la gota que caía por mi piel.

¿Qué tanto le fascinaba? ¡Me estaba haciendo sufrir!

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

No conteste, no podía parar de llorar. Pero quería contestarle, no quería hacerle enojar, no de nuevo, quería complacerlo, mierda que estaba mal pero quería hacerlo, no físicamente, pero mientras estuviese a mi mano intentaría reconfortar al loco de las agujas.

Pero cuando me violase… ahí sí que no me dejaría, lucharía con todas mis fuerzas, no me iría de este mundo sin pelear. Estaba en mis venas, era parte de mí resistirme a lo que me rodeaba, especialmente si era algo tan malvado.

Volvió a levantar la mano rápidamente y me clavó otra aguja, esta vez, debajo del ombligo. Volví a gritar, pero a él no parecía importarle.

—Por favor… basta —rogué yo entre lágrimas.

¿Por qué me estaba ocurriendo esto a mí? ¡Quería que parase! Aunque después de todo yo estaba en sus manos, podía hacerlo todo el día o noche si quisiera.

—Última oportunidad, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te despertaste? —preguntó esta vez.

Me convenía contestarle.

—Tenía m-miedo —tartamudeé.

Cerré los ojos, esperando un nuevo aguijonazo, no creía que fuese la respuesta correcta. Nueva sangre rellenó mi ombligo.

En realidad seguía teniendo miedo, pánico puro me recorría el cuerpo de forma alarmante. ¿Alguien podía morirse de miedo?

—No me refería a eso pequeña. Quería decir que si te quemaba el brazo cuando despertaste —comentó él tranquilamente, acariciándome uno de mis brazos.

Me estremecí debajo de su toque, su piel asquerosa sobre mí me daba vértigo, como si la habitación estuviese girando a mil por hora.

Entendí quedamente lo que intentaba preguntarme, me estaba acariciando justamente el brazo donde me había inyectado para dormirme.

—No —conteste bajito, tanto, que no estuve segura de que me oiría.

Abrí los ojos cuando sus dedos abandonaron mi piel. Esperaba un nuevo aguijonazo, pero respire aliviada cuando lo vi anotando algo en un viejo cuaderno azul.

—Perfecto —murmuró para sí mismo.

Me volví a estremecer, nuevas lágrimas me llenaron las mejillas heladas. Ese tono…

No me gustaba nada el placer impuesto en esa simple palabra.

Se alejó, su sombra desplazándose por un punto detrás de mí, apenas visible. Me eché a temblar de los nervios, ¿Qué hacia ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacerme? ¿Podría soportar siquiera cuando comenzara a tocarme de nuevo?

Lo oí revolver algo detrás de mí, abriendo y cerrando cajones, revolviendo papeles, un sonido de metal contra metal…

Enseguida regresó, acomodando una cajita de plástico junto a la mesita alta a mi lado.

Bruscamente me quitó las agujas que tenía clavadas en mi cuerpo. Me mordí los labios para no gritar de nuevo, eso seguro lo molestaría, después de todo, el tipo estaba loco.

Lentamente paso un algodón con alcohol por mi piel para limpiar la sangre. Seguía en shock, ¿Ahora se creía doctor? ¿Quería serlo acaso?

Sacó una nueva aguja y me puse a llorar otra vez, a diferencia de las veces anteriores no pude mantener mi boca cerrada.

—Por favor…, no otra vez, basta… —rogué sorbiéndome la nariz.

—Cállate —gruñó entre dientes sin siquiera mirarme.

Vi como preparaba una nueva jeringa cargada con un líquido de dudosa procedencia y muy espeso, junto con un suero con todas esas porquerías que se usaban en los hospitales para el gotero.

¿Iba a dormirme de nuevo? Oh no, ¿Qué me haría entonces? Opté por no preguntarle, la respuesta podría terminar por romperme en pedazos. Me estaba costando un infierno no ponerme a gritar y a luchar contra mis ataduras, pero sería inútil, no podía escapar.

Me insertó la nueva aguja en el brazo, pero no para sacarme alguna respuesta, si no que la conectó al gotero y luego al suero con agua, o eso parecía. Necesitaba agua, pero en mi boca.

Me quedé quieta e intente no moverme cuando agregó el líquido de la jeringa al gotero. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Por favor, si va a matarme que sea rápido…

Me puse a llorar otra vez cuando colocó la palma de su mano sobre mi vientre, oh no… ¿Iba a empezar ahora? ¡No!

—Debes estar tranquila ahora si no, no va a funcionar —murmuro.

¡Hay no que asco! ¡Basta, detente! ¡Por favor déjame!

—¿Q-que me vas a… hacer? —tartamudeé.

Mis ojos quedaron atrapados por los suyos, como un pajarito atrapado por la mirada de la serpiente. Parecía enfadado, o demasiado serio, era difícil de decir. Sus ojos negros parecían taladrarme el alma.

—Un pequeño experimento.

Me sorprendió que me respondiese, y con la verdad, porque definitivamente estaba lo suficientemente loco como para imaginar ese tipo de cosas. A pesar de cómo se veía vestido de forma tan elegante podía ser un maniático de primera.

Me preocupaba lo que me había inyectado, no era médico sin duda alguna, ¿Sería aceite acaso? De igual forma me mataría, no importaba como. Mientras fuese rápido…

Subió lentamente su mano por mi estómago, acariciándome, y me revolví debajo de él. Me mordí el labio hasta que sangró. Oh Dios… no podía estar pasándome esto. ¡Quería despertar de esta maldita pesadilla!

—Tranquilízate —me rugió.

Siguió subiendo su mano hasta mi pecho izquierdo. Me estremecí, los sollozos me raspaban la garganta. Mi corazón quería saltar fuera de mi cuerpo.

—Por favor… —volví a rogarle inútilmente.

Dejó su mano presionada en mi pecho, debajo de mi clavícula, y miró por unos segundos el reloj que tenía en su otra muñeca.

Como siempre, la esperanza centelló a lo lejos del oscuro túnel, tentándome a avivar aún más las ansias de vivir. Tal vez, después de todo, no tendría tanta mala suerte. Quizá, el loco de las agujas disfrutaba viendo como la vida se extinguía de los ojos de sus víctimas, porque sinceramente dudaba que el suero al que estaba conectada tuviese algo bueno.

Se quedó como una piedra observando su reloj, contando las pulsaciones de mi corazón, que galopaba a toda prisa. Me di cuenta que había comenzado a sudar, a sudar mucho.

Ahora, como por arte de magia tenía calor, mucho calor. Parecía que las luces sobre mí irradiaran fuego.

Me empecé a marear, la habitación daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar, hasta detenerse por momentos, ¿Me estaría haciendo efecto el suero? ¿Con que diablos me había drogado?

Ya no sentía su mano sobre mi pecho, agradecía esa sensación, mi piel estaba entumeciéndose poco a poco, como a punto de entrar en un coma.

Cerré los ojos, incapaz de mantenerme despierta y alerta por mucho tiempo más. Esperaba que me matara inconsciente, así no sentiría nada, sin duda sería lo mejor que me hubiese pasado. Temía lo que me tuviera preparado cuando despertase, si es que lograba hacerlo.

De la nada, muy cerca de pisar la muerte, o el sueño, no estaba segura, comencé a sentir una picazón en el brazo donde tenía el suero, como un chisporroteo interno que me molestaba y hasta dolía.

Intenté abrir los ojos pero no lo logré. Entre en pánico de nuevo, para variar. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo ahora?

Esa horrible e irritante quemazón trepó como lava por mi brazo, me puse a gritar de agonía y luché con todas mis fuerzas contra las ataduras de cuero. El fuego siguió camino por mi hombro, metiéndose dentro de mi nuca.

— ¡Quédate quieta! —me gritó él.

Me agarró bruscamente de los pelos, para que mantuviese la cabeza quieta. Mientras tanto, el dolor empeoró, esta vez, trepando por dentro de mi cabeza, luchando con furia contra nervios, carne y hueso.

En un momento de delirio me pregunté si así se sentía cuando las personas morían de un tumor cerebral, como una bola de fuego presionándote el cerebro contra el cráneo.

Dentro del fondo negro que veían mis ojos, vislumbré pequeñas hebras rojas danzar frente a mí, como una caricatura burlándose de mí mientras me mostraba como esas raíces hirviendo penetraban en mi cabeza.

Los oídos me pitaban cuando todo terminó de repente, me dejé caer exhausta contra la camilla, ignorando al monstruo que tenía junto a mí, todavía agarrándome de los pelos.

Abrí los ojos cuando lo sentí por todos lados, tocando mi cuerpo expertamente, buscando algo sobre mi piel. Lo ignoré lo mas que pude, el horror por el cual había pasado era demasiado, no quería pensar en lo que todavía le faltaba por hacerme.

Silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaron por mi cara, pero apenas las sentí, el dolor había sido tan intenso que había perdido parte de la sensibilidad del rostro, sentía también el regusto a sangre, probablemente me había cortado la lengua, ya que ni siquiera sabía si tenía la boca abierta o cerrada.

En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en dormirme y dejarme llevar, jamás despertar.

Mis ojos vagaban perezosamente por el techo, poniendo atención en las grietas del yeso y las manchas de humedad, que eran muchas.

Aún me sentía atontada, drogada y abusada, no quería seguir allí, deseaba deshacerme en el aire como el humo, cualquier cosa con tal de llevarme lejos de aquel hombre.

Se acercó hasta estar por encima de mi rostro, lo suficientemente cerca para observar su rostro serio tallado en piedra, me di cuenta que era joven a pesar de todo, pero para mí, siempre sería una pesadilla andante, un demonio que atormentaría mis sueños y mi vida. No importaba la edad, importaba lo que me había hecho.

No estaba enfadada, ni siquiera apareció un resquicio del odio que pensaba sentir hacia él después de aquellas atrocidades, prácticamente temblaba de miedo ante su presencia. Demasiado miedo. Quería odiarlo, pero el miedo era mayor.

Quise preguntarle nuevamente que me había hecho, o que me estaba haciendo, pero apenas si torpemente pude mover la mandíbula, era una sensación horrible, perder la sensibilidad de la piel de esa forma…

—Funciona perfecto cariño, sin duda regresaré por ti —susurró con esos ojos negros ávidos y brillantes de excitación.

¿Qué cosa funcionaba perfecto? ¿Estaría rostizada encima de esa camilla como me imaginaba? ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?

Me puse a llorar otra vez, atragantándome como idiota, eso sí que no lo esperaba: _"… sin duda regresaré por ti."_

—Shh, silencio —murmuro él, inclinándose hacia delante.

Lentamente presionó sus labios contra mi mejilla empapada, me quedé quieta, sabiendo que luchar era imposible. Ahora, después de lo que había experimentado, ya no sabía que más esperar de él, reaccionaba justamente al contrario de cómo lo esperaba.

Su toque fue suave, como una madre que acaricia a su bebé recién nacido, pero yo lo sentí asqueroso, repugnante. Justamente como el toque de un loco.

Cuando se alejó me sentí nuevamente cansada, demasiado agotaba por las descargas de adrenalina, cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir, pero mi oído aún seguía atento.

— ¿Qué tal fue Joham? —Preguntó una voz lejana, algo distorsionada como para saber con exactitud si era otro hombre o una mujer—. Imagino que te habrá salido pintado —bromeó.

—Pues la verdad que si —murmuró él a mi lado. ¿O sea, así era su nombre, Joham?—. Fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Me estremecí, al borde de la inconsciencia… de nuevo.

—Devuélvela al orfanato, por ahora ya no hay nada que hacer —dijo fríamente, serio como al principio.

Apenas si me revolví, luchando inútilmente, cuando me soltaron las correas y me llevaron a otra parte, lo suficientemente suave como para dormirme del todo, y helarme de camino.

Alguien me llevaba en sus brazos, hacia un lugar oscuro, donde me cubrió con mantas, ¿o me puso ropa? Me cargó de nuevo y me volví a marear con su andar hasta que vi una luz sobre mis ojos, luego me soltaron, dejándome caer lentamente sobre algo mullido. La oscuridad se cernió pronto, agotada me deje llevar por la fuerza que me arrastraba.

Cuando desperté, aterrorizada por los recuerdos que me asaltaron, estaba nuevamente en mi cama, en el orfanato. Mis cosas acomodadas exactamente como las había dejado en un principio y mis prendas acomodadas en mi cuerpo como cuando me había ido a dormir.

Una pesadilla, me repetí a mí misma, tuvo que serlo, tuvo que serlo…

No me gustó para nada encontrar dolor en mi muslo, estómago y brazo, más aún, notar sobre la piel diminutos puntos, pruebas vivientes de que todo había sido real.

El resto de la noche me quedé tirada en el frío piso de la habitación, llorando desconsolada entre las camas vacías. Mi navaja, mi campera, mi patineta y la pulsera de mi familia estaban en su lugar, parecía que nada había cambiado.

Pero internamente lo había hecho, buscaba desesperadamente un plan de escape para no regresar, veía todo alrededor como amenaza viva, temía a las sombras que me devoraban por la noche más que nada, veía mi cuchillo como arma más que un medio para defenderme.

Maldecía el nombre del loco que me había hecho eso.

Porque aunque no me diera cuenta abiertamente, tenía presente que algo había pasado con mi cabeza, más que un trauma, esa asquerosidad hecha hombre me había hecho algo. Me había cambiado.

"… _sin duda regresaré por ti."_

Aparecía casi siempre, más veces de lo que me hubiera gustado, perturbando mis sueños y convirtiéndolos en pesadillas. Ya tenía demasiada desesperación en mi. Trataría de que esas pesadillas no se hicieran realidad.

Así lo hice.

No mucho después huí en dirección a un pueblito llamado Forks.

**Fin del flash Back…**

Me quedé quieta cuando terminé de hablar, había sido sin duda, algo sumamente intenso, jamás había revelado a nadie lo que me había ocurrido en mi pasado, y ahora estaba aquí, largando todos los males por mi boca.

Funcionó de alguna forma, no me había sentido tan liberada desde… bueno nunca.

Pensaba que sería peor oírme decirlo, llenar de traiciones la casa donde vivía con mi familia, hacerles doler de alguna forma, pero estaba tan agradecida de poder respirar sin ahogarme por una vez que, aunque fuese egoísta, lo haría de nuevo.

La gratificación y el alivio de no cargar con más secretos duraron poco. Lo suficiente hasta notar el estado en el que estaba Edward.

Ya no estaba sobre la cama, mirando ávidamente con esos ojos hermosos suyos, sin perderse un detalle de mi relato, ahora estaba hecho una furia, deseando no haber oído ni siquiera una palabra.

Eso me desalentó, esperaba que fuese difícil, y más aún después de tanto tiempo juntos, como familia y como novia de un ex hermano (si, seguía sonando mal). Había sido una idiota pero ¡¿Qué necesidad había de contaminar una familia tan perfecta con temas míos, tan absurdos y viejos?!

Para mi había sido una mala experiencia más, una de las peores, entre otras, no debían preocuparse por mí, había sido víctima pero saliendo vencedora, o eso me parecía, había escapado de las garras del loco de las agujas milagrosamente, pero lo había hecho, ¿Eso no contaba?

No quería que estuviese así. Me dolía verlo.

Edward estaba de pié frente a mi escritorio, el punto más alejado de donde me encontraba, me dio miedo por un momento, verlo allí, tan inmóvil con sus manos agarrando el borde de la mesa y deformando sus costados de madera, sus brazos tensos y sus músculos sobresaliendo, no me miraba a la cara, simplemente tenía los ojos cerrados, irradiando furia con cada gruñido que se le escapaba de entre los dientes desnudos.

Parecía un animal salvaje muerto de hambre, a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Pero detrás de todo eso estaba sufriendo, y me sentía malditamente culpable por ello.

— ¿Edward? — susurré bajito, él apenas se movió.

Solo sus brazos apretaron la madera del escritorio hasta que las astillas cayeron al suelo.

Sus ojos, ávidos y furiosos se abrieron de golpe y se clavaron en mí, me eché a temblar, no solo le había hecho daño, lo había enfurecido. Seguramente se sentía traicionado, y era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

— ¿Y me puedes explicar, por el amor de Dios Bella, porque carajo no mencionaste ni una palabra de esto antes?

Su pregunta me hizo encogerme, estaba furioso, muy enojado. Mi héroe cariñoso ya no se veía por ningún rincón.

_¿Qué esperabas?_ Pregunto una vocecita en mi cabeza, _¿Qué te consolara después de las mentiras que le ocultaste?_

—Yo… Edward, no tenías por que enterarte… —me interrumpió, volcando el escritorio con todas mis cosas hacia un lado, rápido como un rayo con sus increíbles reflejos vampíricos.

Destrozó todo, asustándome con el sonido a madera quebrándose y a vidrios rompiéndose. Mis carpetas, peluches, fotos enmarcadas, lápices de colores, libros, todo…

— ¡¿Qué no tenia que enterarme?! ¿Tú te escuchas cuando hablas Isabella? ¡Un malnacido asqueroso te estaba metiendo mano y tú jamás me lo dijiste! — me gritó fuera de sí.

No aguante más. Torpemente me eché a llorar.

Mis lágrimas siempre habían sido su debilidad después de mi cuerpo, según él, pero si apenas prestó atención a mis llantos y siguió gritando.

— ¡¿No pudiste, en ninguno de todos estos años, confiar en mí lo suficiente como para decirme algo así?!

Enterré mi rostro entre las manos, no quería contestarle, además… ¿Qué decirle? Sus palabras eran puras verdades. Había sido una estúpida al creer que podía dejar todo atrás, pasar la página y comenzar algo nuevo con el amor de mi vida.

Mierda, yo lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que el dolor que él sentía se me estaba pegando, podía sentir además, lo triste que estaba al haber desconfiado de él.

_Oh Edward perdóname… te amo._

Mi hermano mayor por tamaño entro en mi habitación, haciendo retumbar las paredes cuando volvió a tirar mi puerta nueva al suelo, y eso que ya estaba abierta, él no era nada delicado.

Me abracé como un naufrago a una tabla a mi almohada mientras ellos discutían fuertemente. Creo que también mi padre intentaba mantener la situación bajo control, Jasper y Alice no estaban y Rosalie estaba igual de histérica que Edward. Mi madre se sentó cerca de mí acariciándome el cabello mientras miraba atentamente el caos que yo misma había generado.

Simplemente me quedé quieta en mitad de la noche, llorando silenciosamente recostada boca abajo sobre mi almohada, observando por el rabillo del ojo la locura de vampiros que se desataba en mi cuarto. Apenas si capté fracciones de lo que hablaban:

"_Salgamos ya, matémosle, no debe andar lejos"_ Decía Rosalie mirando a Edward con la sed de venganza reluciendo en sus ojos fríos y calculadores.

Me estremecí.

"_El maldito humano loco se va a arrepentir, ¡mordámosle!"_ Gruñía Emmet por lo bajo, sus brazos temblando levemente.

Edward en cambio caminaba de un lado a otro rápidamente mientras se jalaba del cabello, me estaba mareando.

Mi padre para sorpresa mía, tan pacífico que había sido siempre, solo intentó controlar cierta parte de la discusión.

"_Tomémoslo con calma, el humano de seguro tendría problemas esquizofrénicos, procedamos con cuidado, no hace falta un gran número, no somos animales, no disfrutamos de hacer doler a los demás."_

"_¡Salgamos ya maldita sea Jasper es muy buen rastreador y Alice puede guiarnos!"_ Grito Rosalie molesta, miraba a Edward como si fuese su pase libre al cielo, sin duda quería ir con él.

Y yo sabía perfectamente por qué. Primero en principal, al saber la complicada historia sobre el pasado de mi hermana, tenía en cuenta que se descolocaba con su sed de venganza y seguramente, mi relato la habría chocado más que a los demás, al ser víctima de una situación similar. Segundo, ella tanto como yo sabía que Edward perdía el control rápidamente, e instantáneamente recurría a sus instintos más primitivos, de allí ella tendría la excusa perfecta de sus acciones. Fuesen las que fuesen.

"_Mordámosle, eso será genial, a ver si al degenerado le gusta quemarse vivo."_ Volvió a insistir Emmet.

Quemarse vivo. Qué horror, pero… ¿Acaso él no me había hecho pasar algo así también? Desterré los pensamientos de mi cabeza, no iba a desearle la muerte a nadie y mucho menos quería pensar en aquel hombre. Si pensaba su nombre una vez más podría llegar a aparecer de la nada, o eso temía.

Por un lado, quería que mi familia se hiciera cargo de él, no importaba como, si matándolo o no, pero quería respirar tranquila y salir a la calle sin el miedo de saber si esta él mirándome o vigilando mis movimientos.

Alice entró como un huracán justo al momento en el que los vampiros de allí se ponían a hablar unos encima de otros, haciendo un ruido de molestia con sus gargantas.

— ¡Basta ya! ¿Les parece que es un lugar para discutir? —dijo mirándome a mi directamente.

Ninguno volteó a verme salvo mi padre, al comprender que aun estaba allí miro a mi madre y cuando ella asintió con la cabeza todos salieron de la habitación, Edward y Emmet gruñendo y maldiciendo y Rosalie taconeando molesta.

Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazó, tirando su cuerpecito liviano sobre el mío. Lloré un rato más en su hombro. Estaba muy llorona, me daba vergüenza, mierda quería ser la fuerte Bella, la pandillera que usaba su navaja para escapar de todo y la que robaba supermercados.

Escuché a los demás discutir abajo, todos contra todos, sus amenazas de muerte me hacían estremecer. Escuche impresionada que seguían rompiendo cosas, no quería saber qué, pero los ruidos eran fuertes. ¿Tirarían la casa abajo?

—Ya cariño, no te preocupes por nada no están enfadados contigo —susurró Esme.

Apenas si le preste atención, la culpa me consumía.

¿Qué diablos había hecho?

...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas! Por favor, no me maten jeje. Algunas por ahi deben querer extrangularme por dejarlas asi, pero bueno, es parte de la historia!<strong>

**Bueno que les parecio? Como estuvo descubrir el pasado de Bella? Admito que es un capi un tanto fuerte, pero esta hecho con muchas ganas y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas las que comentan y me siguen desde el principio, igualmente a las que solo me leen, muchas gracias por hacerlo. Si a alguna no pude responderles su review es porque comentan en forma anonima y no puedo responder, no porque no quiera!**

**Les tengo la mala noticia: La semana que viene me voy de campamento con mi familia, toda la semana, y no voy a llevar la portatil, ademas de que seria inutil porque no habra internet en el medio de la nada jeje, espero que sepan disculparme y no les moleste tanto. Las voy a tener en espera una semana mas de lo previsto.**

**Mueranse de ganas por leerme jjajajaj XD!**

**XOXO... Flor**

**Review?**


	32. Chapter 32:Estrategias

**Niña de mi alma**

**.**

**.**

Cap.32: Estrategias.

* * *

><p>...Edward<p>

Caminaba de un lado a otro por ese sucio callejón de Portland, de arriba abajo, haciendo y deshaciendo surcos en la mugre del piso.

¿Qué más hacer? ¿Dónde más buscar?

Jasper no estaba muy paciente que digamos, y no era de lo más divertido mirarme a mí perdiendo los estribos. Pero era más fuerte que yo, inevitable, él podía mantenerse como una estatua.

La lluvia que caía a nuestro alrededor no nos obstruía en absoluto, es más, agradecía que esa tormenta alejase a los humanos que transitaban cerca de allí, no estaba muy seguro de que pudiese soportar la cercanía de alguno, no después de los pensamientos destructivos que tenia de ellos.

La ropa negra y de alto rendimiento se me pegaba a la piel, aunque la mugre no quería salir y los rasgones en mi camisa dejaban ver parte mi estómago.

Mis zapatos eran un asco y la chaqueta de cuero estaba hecha jirones, bueno casi. A Alice le daría un ataque.

Mis hermanos y yo estábamos en la misma situación, hacia días que seguíamos buscando y buscando sin encontrar ni un solo rastro. Nosotros formábamos el equipo de caza, Alice estaba intentando ver algo, Carlisle se mantenía en la parte de investigar y reunir información, lo hubiese hecho yo mismo, pero dudaba que pudiese estar sentado y quieto manteniendo una tranquila conversación.

Emmet me ignoraba, escondido dentro de su propia mente, restándole importancia a los detalles morbosos de esta muy particular caza, todos teníamos bien en claro lo que íbamos a hacer pero nadie se animaba a decirlo en voz alta.

Utilizando la paciencia que yo había perdido hacia días, se mantenía quieto contra la pared frente a Jasper, esperando una nueva llamada con nuevos datos, información que tal vez necesitaríamos.

Los nervios me consumían, ¿Cuándo diablos iba a amanecer? ¿Cuándo nos darían Carlisle las nuevas "coordenadas"?

Por el rabillo del ojo vi una sombra negra de cabellos dorados caer desde el techo hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

—¿Cuándo va a llamar? —preguntó Rosalie, molesta.

Jasper se estremeció, aunque intento disimularlo. Demasiadas emociones.

Emmet fue el único en contestarle, bueno… se encogió de hombros. Ella bufó impaciente.

También llevaba ropa negra, sucia y desgarrada por algunos lados, mojada y con el cabello desordenado, nunca creí verla con tan poco estilo, ni quería ni me importaba.

Ella ya se había deshecho del desastre de sus zapatos y de la chaqueta de cuero, dejando que su piel blanca contrarrestara contra la ropa que teníamos puesta como si fuese un fantasma. En ese momento, Rosalie se veía más vampiro que nunca.

En realidad todos nos veíamos igual, en ese estado de pura alerta, nervios y sentidos agudizados, teníamos un aspecto espantoso, monstruos sedientos de venganza.

Perfecto, entre más aterrador me viese, sería mejor. Quería que su muerte fuese memorable, que sufriera lentamente, que se atemorizara en cuanto me viese. Las ansias eran tales que hasta dudaba en compartir el botín con mis hermanos.

Ese tal Joham las pagaría, ese patético intento de hombre no tenía idea en donde había metido la mano.

Sentía un desprecio y un odio demoledor hacia ese humano asqueroso que seguía vivo por algún lado, en alguna ciudad, haciendo quien sabe que cosas abominables a chiquillas inocentes como… Bella.

Apreté los puños con fuerza al recordar esa noche, el dolor que me hizo pasar al contarme con sus palabras el horror que tuvo que pasar, aún recordaba sus gritos mientras se removía entre las sabanas.

Al principio la abracé contra mi cuerpo, sufriendo al presenciar de nuevo una de sus tantas pesadillas nocturnas. Pero luego… luego vi color rojo.

"_¡No Joham, por favor… no!"_

"_No me hagas daño, por favor, no me hagas nada, no mas…"_

"_¡No, no me toques, no me toques!"_

Me había quedado de piedra al oírla gritar así, inconsciente como estaba, miles de preguntas saltaron de mi mente, quería creer, por sobre todo, que se trataba de una maldita pesadilla, que mi Bella estaba sufriendo algún tipo de alucinación.

Cualquier cosa antes de creer que estaba pasando de verdad.

El odio creció dentro de mí, ¿Por qué nunca me lo había contado? ¿Por qué Bella no confió en mí nunca como para mencionarlo? ¿Cómo es que solo lo dijo cuando a ella misma se le había escapado entre sus sueños?

Me había enfadado, me había enfadado muchísimo, con ella, con ese humano, con todos los incompetentes del orfanato donde mi niña había crecido por no ser cuidadosos con la seguridad, ¡Con todo el mundo!

Y luego conmigo mismo, ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué no noté que su pánico a los hospitales no era normal? ¿Cómo no vi antes la gravedad de sus miedos nocturnos? ¿Por qué no investigué al menos sobre su familia, sus padres? ¡Algo maldita sea!

No digo que pudiese haberlo evitado, lo deseaba claro, haría cualquier cosa por volver en el tiempo y que ningún maldito humano psicótico le metiera un dedo encima, pero si me hubiese enterado antes…

Hubiese bajado hasta el mismo infierno a por el maldito si era necesario, y lo arrastraría por todo el mundo de sus partes intimas antes de matarlo. Y a mi ángel… Dios, la habría ayudado tanto, le hubiese pagado a todo un arsenal psicológico que colaborara con su mejoría, que no quedara traumada y atemorizada, no quería que le temiese a la noche por toda su vida. Y la habría contenido, la habría colocado en mi regazo hasta que se sintiera segura de nuevo.

Ahora ya era tarde, el muy hijo de perra podría estar en cualquier parte y yo quería matarlo tan mal…

Carlisle había dicho que podíamos encontrar una mejor manera, dijo que no éramos unos sádicos que torturaban y mataban, debíamos ver qué es lo que hacía primero.

Nadie dijo nada ante la idea de Carlisle, todos, silenciosamente, trazaban estrategias y formas de matarlo agónicamente. En el momento en el que lo encontráramos, todos nos saldríamos de control y no podríamos esperar a nuestro padre para su tan deseado interrogatorio. Se había metido con la familia equivocada, había torturado a la niña equivocaba.

Lo principal era averiguar qué clase de porquería le inyectaba a sus "pacientes". Luego del shock inicial todos estábamos preocupados por lo que Bella podría tener circulando por su sangre. Carlisle le hizo unos rápidos análisis en casa y le sacó una muestra para llevarla al hospital, ya que, después de lo que nos había contado aquella noche ni siquiera nuestro padre entraba a la casa sin antes quitarse su bata de médico.

Mi prioridad era la seguridad de Bella, pero también hablaba en nombre de las demás victimas, ya que de seguro hubo, mi ángel había mencionado a ese cadáver, y estaba seguro de que ella no estaba en un error.

Los días para Joham estaban contados.

El celular de Jasper vibro en su mano y todos volteamos a verlo mientras él hablaba rápidamente con Carlisle.

Rosalie golpeó su puño contra la pared de ladrillos de un costado luego de un momento. Lamentablemente, no tenía mas información para nosotros, la búsqueda se había detenido, ya no había ni una pista que seguir, ningún nombre y ninguna dirección.

Hasta el historial de Bella estaba prácticamente vacío, no había muchos detalles de lo ocurrido en la noche que la abandonaron en las puertas del hospital y los datos eran escasos e inservibles.

—Joder… —gruñó Emmet.

Jasper suspiró y se rascó la cabeza cuando termino de hablar. Ya no había casi nada que hacer, si fuese por mí, tocaría en cada puerta existente de la ciudad para encontrarlo, viajaría por todo el mundo si fuese necesario, levantaría cada roca y bucearía por todos los ríos y mares. Esto no podía terminar así.

Quería su sangre escurriéndose por mis manos, no me importaba convertirme nuevamente en un asesino, por más de lo que dijese mi familia, los vampiros eran y nunca dejarían de ser monstruos.

—Genial, ¿Ahora qué? –protestó Rosalie. Otra más que me traía loco, en cualquier momento le estamparía la cara contra el piso.

—No sé Rosalie, si supiera te lo diría –contesté bruscamente.

Ella piso una botella de cerveza con su pie marmolado, haciéndolo añicos bajo su peso. Me miró con los brazos cruzados, molesta, irritada e impaciente como siempre. Me hubiese gustado que se quedara en casa.

El teléfono de Jasper volvió a interrumpirnos, todos miramos atentos, esperando que fuese Carlisle con algo nuevo para nosotros, cualquier cosa que nos hiciera movernos de donde estábamos. Los nervios entre nosotros mismos era más que evidente.

Carecíamos de control cuando nos quedábamos mucho tiempo quietos en un sitio.

Jasper se aterró y se asombro a la vez al ver quién era.

—¿Bella? —contestó, tenso como una tabla.

Yo también me tensé, ¿Qué había pasado ahora? ¿Por qué llamaba de madrugada?

—Jasper… —respondió ella, suspirando levemente.

Cerré los ojos al oír su voz. Emmet hizo lo mismo, y Rosalie deshizo su abrazo sobre ella misma y se acercó a su esposo con el rostro contraído, todos a la escucha, atentos, extrañándola.

¿Extrañándola? Bueno, eso era decir poco, me sentía más vacio que nunca, lleno de negatividad, de malos pensamientos, amándola y deseándola como nunca, arrepentido, avergonzado, enfadado, todo sobre mí en ese momento. Todas las sensaciones juntas sin dejarme respirar.

Mi hermano se relajó, lo cual nos afectó a todos. Era lo único que probablemente hacia que se desconectara de todo lo malo.

No quería ponerme celoso, ella había estado llamándolo muy regularmente y por lo que nos contaba Esme no hablaba mucho, faltaba mucho a clases y las pesadillas continuaban peor que antes. Carlisle estaba probando pastillas para dormir.

Por suerte, había encontrado un puerto seguro en Jasper, mi ángel siempre tuvo diferentes tipos de conexiones con la familia, y ahora, se sentía segura y tranquila hablando con él. Con mi hermano. No por eso no perdía los estribos cada vez que llamaba, tenía la locura de arrebatarle el teléfono y hablarle, que me contase que le ocurría a mí, no a él.

El ruido de la tormenta a nuestro alrededor no nos dificulto en absoluto escuchar la conversación.

—¿Qué ocurre cariño por qué llamas tan tarde? —pregunto Jasper, lo mas paciente que pudo.

Bella guardó silencio un rato que se me hizo eterno.

—No podía dormir… —contesto con voz vacía— ¿Cómo están?

—Estamos bien ¿Tú como estas? ¿Estás comiendo como te dije?

—Claro que si Jazz, te lo prometí, a ti y a mamá —contestó.

Respire en paz al saber que al menos había vuelto a comer. Igualmente cada palabra suya era como un soplo de aire y una tortura al mismo tiempo.

Ella estaba mal, y no estaba de más decir que era por mi culpa. Me había enfadado horriblemente con ella, la había asustado sobre todo, justamente lo que menos deseaba que ocurriese desde un principio terminó pasando al final. Que ella me temiese.

Tenía que darle tiempo, a ella y a mí, no me creía capaz de volver a verla y no perder el control sobre mi mismo otra vez.

—Me parece muy bien, ¿Qué tal las clases? —le preguntó mi hermano.

—Emm…bien, he faltado —contesto culpable.

Oh Bella…

Me la imaginaba en su cama, pequeña y deliciosa entre las sabanas, con horribles ojeras surcando su rostro, mordiéndose ese irresistible labio. Mmm, como la deseaba.

Era casi definitivo, en cuanto regresara le haría el amor, ya no aguantaba más, era algo tan inevitable como que saliera el sol en la mañana.

Ya me imaginaba como irrumpiría yo en su habitación, me tiraría suavemente sobre ella, le quitaría la ropa a desgarros y le acariciaría su piel desnuda. Y ella me miraría sonrosada, con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios, esa inocencia que me tenía tan cautivado…

Mi hermano me sacó de mi trance.

—Intenta retomar tus clases Bella, es importante.

—Lo sé —resopló mi ángel—. Los extraño, a todos —murmuró.

Me pecho se estremeció. Ella me extrañaba.

"_Oh nena, y no sabes cuánto lo hago yo"_ pensé. Tenía hambre de su cuerpo.

—Ya verás que en poco tiempo estaremos regresando, no te preocupes —la tranquilizó Jasper.

Se me partió el corazón en dos al oírla llorar.

—Es que… tengo miedo que les pase algo, tengan cuidado.

Rosalie casi se escandaliza con el comentario de Bella.

"_Por Dios, ¿Qué parte de que somos vampiros es la que no le quedó clara?"._

—Oye, ya, tranquila… a nadie le va a pasar nada, regresaremos Bella, lo prometo —le dijo mi hermano.

Emmet suspiró. _"Yo también la extraño"._

—Bueno —respondió Bella en voz bajita—. Tienes que hacerlo, ya hemos perdido dos clases de guitarra —bromeó, sorbiendo su nariz.

Jasper tubo, por un momento, la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo reiría, en cuanto le arrancase la cabeza al desgraciado humano.

—Tienes razón, te debo clases. Hablando de clases, recuerda asistir a las tuyas. No tienes que temer, Alice siempre se queda afuera vigilando.

—No tengo miedo —respondió mi ángel. Si, esa era mi niña.

—No tienes por qué tenerlo, estas a salvo —contestó Jasper.

Ella pareció a punto de protestar en la otra línea, pero se contuvo. Como deseaba estar con ella, ver sus ojos, todo lo que me expresaba con ellos, ser parte de sus reacciones…

—Está bien, nos vemos. Regresen pronto, por favor —rogó.

—En cuanto podamos cariño… —Jasper cerró los ojos, una silenciosa promesa.

Bella cortó la comunicación, aunque me hubiese gustado que se quedara hablando durante horas como hacía con sus amigas humanas.

Todos nos quedamos sin palabras, dolidos por dentro por lo que Bella tenía que pasar, parecía que los problemas jamás se terminaban.

Tenía que sacarla de todo aquello, unos días, unos minutos al menos en los que no pensáramos en nada más que en nosotros, un tiempo para disfrutar uno con el otro.

Podría llevarla lejos unos días, un plazo en donde nos ocultaríamos de todo lo que nos rodeaba, de donde pudiéramos estar en paz. Completamente solos.

Quería amarla como se debía. Sí, eso haría, en cuanto pusiera un pie en la casa comenzaría a planearlo.

Ambos necesitábamos un respiro.

Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos duros como estatuas bajo la lluvia que caía a borbotones, todavía empapados y sucios, perdidos cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Esperando, rogando un poco de sangre de Joham.

.

...Bella.

A la mañana siguiente de mi última charla con Jasper me levante tarde, muy tarde, pero no por eso sentía mis energías renovadas.

Me sentía tan desinflada como el primer día que Edward se fue.

Mierda, como dolía.

Me había espantado su reacción, mucho más de lo que me esperaba. Me había quedado llorando en mi cama mientras la guerra de "todos contra todos" continuaba en el piso de abajo.

Me había arrepentido al instante, pero ahora, después de un par de días donde no hacía más que pensar y andar de un lado a otro como un zombi, me di cuenta que era mejor que ellos lo supieran. No más secretos.

Sus reacciones fueron contrarias a lo que temía, me batallaron a preguntas, especialmente Alice, pero no me culparon de nada y no se habían enfadado, a excepción de Edward.

Aunque veía un deje de furia en todos los demás, lo ocultaban mejor que él.

Habían partido rápidamente, decisiones apresuradas que casi me dejan sin aliento de nuevo, en busca de… en busca de… bueno, él.

El loco de las agujas.

No quería enterarme mucho del tema ni de lo que iban a hacerle, pero igualmente no me contaron más de lo necesario. Se iban y punto.

Me causo tal malestar que estuve varios días comiendo mal, y con razones. Yo quería a mi familia tranquila y reunida junto a mí, no quería que revolviesen los cajones de mi pasado y mucho menos que trataran con ese hombre.

Se fueron, los había visto caminando por el pasillo con expresiones frías y calculadoras, a punto de irse de caza, lo sabía, el hambre era evidente en sus expresiones.

Esperaba que no hicieran algo de lo que luego se pudieran arrepentir.

Mis pesadillas continuaron como siempre, no queriendo dejar la tan molesta rutina que debía sufrir. Últimamente mi padre me había dado unas pastillas para dormir que me ayudaban en algo, la primera vez que las tomé quedé hecha moco en la cama, muy drogada.

Pero Carlisle dijo que un sueño profundo y reparador era lo que necesitaba, y más aun después de revisarme y sacarme sangre. Estaba preocupado por mi salud, si no, no lo hubiese hecho.

"_Te prometo que jamás te volveré a mostrar una jeringa"._ Me dijo mientras cargaba en su debido lugar ese espeso líquido rojo.

También había faltado a varias clases del instituto, la falta de sueño me tenia agotada y la preocupación que cargaba en mis hombros era demasiado para mí.

Por suerte, había encontrado mi tabla de salvamente, o una manera de desahogarme.

En ese momento en el cual mis emociones no eran seguras y apenas las soportaba, Jasper era el mejor remedio. Siempre lo fue, al igual que todos los demás, tenían ese algo especial que los hacía perfectos para cada situación.

Por ejemplo, acostumbraba a hablar de mis amigas con mi madre o con Alice, ya que según Rosalie no eran más que unas tontas que me arrastraban consigo porque yo era muy buena y bonita. Según ella.

Tampoco podría hablar de las cosas que Edward y yo hacíamos cuando estábamos solos con Emmet, no a menos que quisiera ser torturada para toda la vida.

Hablar con él me relajaba, además de ser una segura conexión entre mi casa y donde quiera que ellos estuvieran, podría saber si estaban bien y de cómo iban las cosas. Y muy, muy sutilmente, recordarle a Edward de que me había dejado abandonada y llorando en mi cama, que lo extrañaba y que los necesitaba a mi lado.

Quería pedirle perdón por haberle ocultado cosas, ya se lo había repetido a todos los que me cruzaba excepto a él, ya que apenas lo había visto de lejos y ni siquiera me miro. Esperaba no haber arruinado las cosas con él, la sola idea me daban ganas de vomitar.

La nueva puerta de mi habitación abriéndose me sacó de mis pensamientos. Mi madre me sonrió desde el umbral de esta y se acercó a mí, trayendo consigo una bandeja con un abundante desayuno, no había estado comiendo, me daba asco ver la comida, pero se lo había prometido a Jasper…

—¿Cómo estas cariño? —preguntó Esme besándome la frente.

—Humm… bien —susurre desperezándome en la cama.

El día prometía eso: no hacer más que desperezarse en la cama.

Ella apoyó la comida frente a mí. La miré con una mueca.

—Tienes que comer, y sin peros. Sabes cómo se puso Carlisle cuando vio que estabas media anémica. Y más aun teniendo asma nena, puede ser riesgoso para tu salud —me advirtió antes de que le dijera nada.

Como me conocía, aun recordaba con una sonrisa todas las veces que me había mirado con reproche cuando volvía del instituto e iba hacia mi habitación, ella siempre sabía perfectamente que estaría paseando con mi patineta por los pasillos de la casa. Con Emmet queriendo tirarme como siempre y rompiendo varias cosas en el camino.

Ella siempre sabia todo, me conocía tan profundamente que hasta podría decir que me crió ella durante toda mi vida. Era lindo de pensar. Imaginar que los Cullen pudieron haberme protegido desde que era solo un bebé… y Joham jamás hubiera aparecido en mi camino.

Su nombre en mi cabeza me hizo ver todo borroso. No, no iba a desmayarme, y menos preocupar a Esme más de lo que estaba.

Me comí mi desayuno con algo de resignación, mientras mi madre me contaba que hoy alguien vendría de visita a animarme y dejarme los apuntes de las materias.

Hacia unos días, me habían visitado Ángela y Jessica, según la versión que Alice les había dado para explicar mi decaimiento y mis faltas a clases, era que estábamos teniendo problemas familiares de suma importancia y que me afectaban mucho.

Ellas, sabiendo que era adoptada no tocaron mucho el tema por si herían mis sentimientos, y se los gradecí, no solo me "herirían", podrían partirme al medio tranquilamente.

Esta tarde vendría Molly.

Madelaine era todo un personaje, me alegré un poco al saber que vendría, ella de seguro lograría distraerme por un buen rato y con suerte hacerme reír.

Adelanté algunos trabajos que tendría que entregar en el instituto y puse todas mis fuerzas en la tarde para leer un libro, pero no podía concentrarme.

¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Dónde estaban mis hermanos? ¿Estarían bien?

Quise llamar a Jasper de nuevo, pero no quería interrumpir o molestar sea lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo, nunca me había puesto a pensar en cómo sería mi familia buscando a una persona para asesinarla. Me estremecí. Si mis pensamientos seguían por allí no sería nada bueno.

Tocaron a mi puerta nueva, unos toquecitos enérgicos y rápidos, ¿Alice? No, definitivamente ella hubiese entrado de sopetón y en estos días estaba muy ocupada con sus visiones como para venir a hacerme compañía. Tenía la gran sospecha de que ella también estaba enfadada, no enormemente, pero algo de molesta debía estar ¿no?

—Pasa —grite, imaginando quien seria.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió rápidamente y Molly se asomó por una esquina.

—¿Se puede pasar, no estás apestada? —pregunto con su brillante sonrisa.

Se había aclarado el cabello, de nuevo, y sus piercings brillaban rosados en su cara, que raro, ella normalmente amaba los negros.

—No estoy enferma —le asegure con una débil sonrisa, ¡Estaba funcionando! Sabía que ella podía sacarme al menos una risa.

—¡Oh que alegría entonces, necesito sentarme! —dijo entrando en mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta y sentándose a los pies de mi cama.

—Por cierto, tu madre quiso insistir en que comiera algo antes de subir a verte, lástima que ya he almorzado, ¡No sabes cómo olía tu cocina!

Hum… mis amigas tan emocionadas como siempre por la comida de mi madre, tenían razón. Casi me había puesto a llorar la primera vez que probé una de sus comidas elaboradas y caseras, nunca en el orfanato me habían preparado algo con tanto amor.

—¿Qué tal esta todo por la escuela? —le pregunte, dejando el libro a un lado.

—Pues nada del otro mundo, Jessica celosa como siempre, Ángela pegada a su novio…

—¿Qué tal el tuyo? —le pregunté, sabiendo que hablaba hasta por los codos de sus patéticos novios, como ella los llamaba.

—Ya hemos terminado —se encogió de hombros—. Creo que solo quería sexo.

Oh, claro, casi había olvidado que no se podía mantener una conversación con Molly sin que tocara el tema sexual.

—Me alegro que hayas terminado con él en todo caso —le dije.

Ella sonrió.

—"Muñeca Pope" no pudo acompañarme, no sé qué estupidez hizo su hermano esta vez. Se rompió un brazo y cuatro costillas. Tuvo que acompañarlo al hospital —comento mirándose las uñas.

—Oh pobrecito, ¿Está bien? —le pregunté.

—Hay Bella, no seas tonta, claro que sí, ya tiene diecisiete años… —se interrumpió de repente, sonriendo con malicia— Mmm, ¿No te gustaría que te lo presente? Es guapo.

Casi me atraganto. Volvía a insistir: jamás te esperarías lo que saldría de la boca de Madelaine aunque vivieses toda una vida con ella.

Por Dios, ¿Qué pensaría Edward de eso? No le podía decir a mi amiga que tenia novio, era obvio que me preguntaría de todo y me volvería loca hasta conocerlo personalmente, ¡No le podía presentar a mi "hermano" como mi novio!

—¡Por supuesto que no! No quiero que me presenten a nadie, no quiero ningún humano tonto rondándome por encima —le conteste, bueno, era la verdad.

No quería ningún humano, y vampiro: solamente a Edward.

El rostro de Jacob se apareció un segundo por mi mente, solo un segundo, pero lo desterré de mis pensamientos rápidamente, me había prometido hacer de cuenta como si esa raza y todos los que formaban parte no existieran.

—Está bien, tranquila, no haré nada. ¡Pero no puedes quedarte soltera para siempre! —se quejó Molly, dando palmadas en la cama como una niña pequeña—. Al menos deja que te lleve a un buen club a que te enganches un par de chicos guapos.

Sonrió como si fuese la mejor idea del mundo, tomó un rizo de su cabello y comenzó a darle vueltas con el dedo. Yo en cambio, la mire horrorizada, ¿Qué vaya a donde? ¿A hacer que cosa?

—¡¿Qué?!

Molly rodó los ojos.

—Hay Bella no seas así, solo era una propuesta, ¡Al menos deberías de disfrutar de un beso cada tanto! —Si supieras Molly…

—Estoy bien así —le respondí, aunque no era del todo cierto, aún seguía preocupada por Edward.

Mi amiga hizo un ademan con la mano, restándole importancia a mis palabras, como hacia siempre.

De repente, una lamparita pareció prenderse dentro de su cabeza. Me asustó su reacción, sonriendo como una niña en navidad… a punto de destruir los juguetes de su hermano.

—¡Oh casi me olvido, pero que idiota! —se insultó ella misma.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —le pregunté, un tanto temerosa, a ella se le podría ocurrir cualquier locura.

—Nada malo, escucha. Dentro de un mes y medio va a ser mi cumpleaños y se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de organizar una gran fiesta de disfraces en la casa de mi prima, justamente ese fin de semana se irá de viaje, ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó, me encantaban sus ojitos brillantes de emoción.

—Pues me parece genial Molly, tu cuenta conmigo, no faltaré —le contesté.

Ella se tiró encima de mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Un momento, ¿Disfraces? ¿Debía ir disfrazada? ¿Y qué diablos debía ponerme?

—Molly, ¿Qué debo ponerme? —le pregunté, apartándome.

Ella se encogió de hombros, hum, que remedio…

—No lo sé, sabes que a mí me fascinan todo tipo de disfraces; de gatita, de animadora, de diabla… —comenzó a enumerar con los dedos pero se detuvo al ver mi expresión.

—Bella… las fiestas de ahora son la perfecta oportunidad para vestirte de puta sexi sin que nadie te reproche nada. Claro que no estás obligada a disfrazarte si no quieres.

—Gracias —respondí titubeante.

Puede que tuviera razón, no era experta en fiestas, pero los adolescentes se salían de control definitivamente.

—¿Y… tú piensas, ya sabes… disfrazarte así? —le pregunte intentando no ofenderla, no me imaginaba a una Molly más atrevida de lo que ya era.

Ella comenzó a reírse… por suerte.

—¡Chica, claro que no! Solo trataba de explicarte más o menos como son la mayoría, lo que no quiere decir que yo no vaya a disfrazarme de algo.

—¿Me sorprenderás? —le pregunté.

—¿No lo hago siempre?

Nos echamos a reír, bueno, yo di mi mejor esfuerzo y me salió bastante bien. Agradecía su compañía, con tal de distraerme un rato haría lo que fuese.

—¿Remodelaste? —preguntó de repente, señalando la esquina vacía donde debía de estar mi escritorio con sus cosas.

Tragué pesado y me comenzaron a picar los ojos al recordar esa noche. Parecía que las noches eran malas. Tenía razón al pensar que la oscuridad era peligrosa.

—Algo así —susurre, me temblaba la voz.

Por suerte, Molly pareció darse cuenta de que iba en rumbo equivocado, o simplemente vio la grieta en la pared que Edward había dejado y no volvió a preguntar nada al respecto.

En vez de eso cambio de tema rápidamente, animándome a distraerme aún más. Se lo agradecía enormemente, aunque solo medio cerebro le prestaba atención a ella. La otra mitad de mi estaba preocupada y atemorizada.

¿Cuánto más podría seguir soportando aquella pesadilla?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis lectoras aqui les traigo un nuevo cap. No pasa mucho, pero es importante. Espero que les haya gustado y no tengan ganas de matarme. Disculpen el retraso en la publicacion. Gracias, como siempre a todos los comentarios, me hace mucho bien leerlas, son las mejores :D<strong>

**No he estado escribiendo nada nuevo, asi que no se cuando voy a poder publicar, espero que pronto. Gracias a todas las que me apoyan siempre y esperan pacientes los capitulos. La he pasado muy bien en el campamento.**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO**


	33. Chapter 33:Murallas

**Niña de mi alma**

**.**

Cap.33:Murallas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Fracasado",_ me dije.

Patético me describiría aún más.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que un vampiro de más de cien años no sea capaz de rastrear a un simple mortal?

Me sentía tan impotente e inútil que hasta podría enloquecer por completo. Bella me necesitaba, necesitaba hacer esto por ella y sentía que la había defraudado.

El muy maldito había logrado escapar, las pistas no nos llevaban a ninguna evidencia o rastro más fuerte, si no todo lo contrario, la huella de la vida de Joham fue cada vez más tenue hasta desaparecer por completo.

¿Dónde mas podríamos buscar? ¿Qué más podíamos hacer?

No podría soportar la mirada triste de mi ángel en cuanto le dijera que le había fallado. Mi pobre niña estaría atemorizada por el resto de su vida, con sus horrendas pesadillas acorralándola por las noches.

Y todo por mi maldita culpa.

Mis hermanos estaban igual. Rosalie había explotado en el teléfono discutiendo con mi padre. Diciéndole que debía de haber algo que nos habíamos pasado por alto. Cualquier cosa. Pero nuestro sabio comarca insistía en que regresáramos a Forks.

Emmet estaba igual de furioso que Jasper, aunque sus bestias interiores no se comparaban con la que moraba en mi interior. El demonio tan necesitado de venganza, sediento de sangre de Joham. El mortal que se había propasado con la luz de mi existencia.

Ella era mía, y lo mío lo cuidaba bien. O eso creía, en estos momentos me sentía tan inútil que ni me reconocía. La culpa pesaba, la había sentido prendida dentro de mí mientras Bella me relataba las sombras de su pasado. Había logrado ahuyentarla, prometiéndome a mí mismo la cabeza cortada de aquella miseria convertida en hombre, pero ahora que había perdido ¿Dónde estaba mi recompensación?

Si tenía que cargar con la culpa para siempre, entonces así seria, y si tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, entonces también seria así. No iba a permitir que otro tropiezo nos arruinara, no a ella, no a nuestra relación.

Un vez camuflada la culpa y la decepción, sentía las ganas de volver a verla más fuerte que nunca. Quería regresar, estrecharla entre mis brazos y sentirme lo mas miserablemente patético posible.

Luego de unas riñas mas entre mis hermanos y varias protestas y quejas después por parte de Rosalie nos pusimos en marcha. Todos necesitábamos correr y despejarnos la mente un poco, bueno un poco mucho, así que regresamos por bosque y montañas a pié.

Los paisajes lluviosos a nuestro alrededor pasaron velozmente, solo nos detuvimos a un par de kilómetros de Forks para saciar nuestra sed, no nos habíamos alimentado en todos los días de "rastreo" que estuvimos en las diferentes ciudades. Nadie quería poner en peligro a Bella estando sedientos con ella en casa.

Cuando mi garganta ya no ardía como si se estuviera prendiendo fuego hicimos el último trayecto de Portland a Forks.

Seguíamos mojados y decepcionados cuando nuestro hogar se abrió paso por entre los árboles, Carlisle, Esme y Alice nos esperaban en la puerta cuando nos acercamos.

Como era típico mi pequeña hermanita voló a los brazos de Jasper y se quedaron quietos, abrazados uno al otro. Mi padre mi miró con un gesto de culpa, aunque yo no lo culpaba, y mi madre me dio un abrazo luego de hacer lo mismo con Emmet y Rose.

—Oh cariño, ya verás que todo saldrá bien —murmuró ella.

Suspire. Bien. Sopesé lentamente las palabras de Esme en mi cabeza. ¿Bien como lo había estado hasta ahora? Hum… podía estarme tranquilo (nótese el sarcasmo).

Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con los hermosos ojos achocolatados de mi ángel mirando curiosa por la ventana de su habitación.

Me deslumbró totalmente su camiseta de tirantes de color azul. Cuando ella me vio, sin embargo, se mordió el labio con arrepentimiento en sus fracciones, se sonrojó y se alejó de mi vista.

Fruncí el seño, ¿Qué le podía pasar ahora?

Entré rápidamente sorteando a Emmet y Rosalie que se comían la boca en la entrada justa de la casa.

—¿A dónde vas hijo? —preguntó mi madre con los brazos cruzados cuando apenas si tenía un pié en las escaleras.

—Tengo que hablar con Bella —le contesté confuso, ¿Adonde quería llegar?

Ella arqueó sus cejas.

—¿Con esas pintas? —me señaló la ropa.

Miré hacia abajo. Mi camiseta ya estaba hecha un verdadero desastre, el negro contrastaba contra la blancura de mi estómago y de mi torso desnudo, mis pantalones estaban precariamente sujetados contra mis caderas bajas, grandes agujeros en las rodillas e iba descalzo. Además de que estaba medio mojado. No estaba tan mal, solo un poco… sucio y desarreglado.

—Yo creo que estoy bien —le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

—Pues yo creo que me vas a dejar toda la casa sucia y mojada. Ve a lavarte al baño de aquí abajo, yo te traeré ropa limpia. Al menos que no parezca que acabas de venir de pelear con una manada de pumas —contestó mi madre.

—O que vienes de un Strip-Dance —dijo el idiota de Emmet, riendo con la cabeza todavía metida en el cuello de mi hermana.

—Y ustedes dos no están de santos que digamos. Vayan a dar un paseo por allí —les dijo Esme ahuyentándolos con sus manos.

Me molestó que retrasaran mi encuentro con Bella, pero en fin, no quería hacer enojar a mi madre. No quería más problemas, punto.

Como un niño bueno me dirigí rápidamente al baño de la planta baja y me di lo que sería el baño más rápido de la historia. Mi madre me alcanzó ropa limpia que constaba de unos pantalones de jeans claros, una camiseta de mangas cortas color verde musgo y unas deportivas. No me interesaba en absoluto mi aspecto. Con el cabello mojado volé prácticamente escaleras arriba y respiré hondo cuando llegué a la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

Contrario a lo que tenía pensado hacer, entré lentamente, notando que ya había apagado la luz y mi ángel se encontraba ahora acurrucado entre las sabanas.

¿Ya se había dispuesto a dormir? Qué lástima, pues yo pensaba mantenerla despierta… y toda la noche.

Respiré profundo, inhalando como un drogadicto su esencia a fresas que tanto amaba. Maldición, la había extrañado horrores…

Ella se estremeció cuando dejé que la puerta se cerrara sola con un leve chasquido, a pesar de que sabía que yo estaba allí no volteó a verme, simplemente me ignoró. Fruncí el seño mientras me acercaba a su cama.

La esquina vacía, donde antes había estado su escritorio me llamó la atención por un momento, junto con la grieta que se mostraba en la pared.

No me gustaba recordar aquello. Había sido difícil no acercarme a ella luego de que contase todas esas cosas sobre Joham, pero sin embargo lo hice, no le regalé ni una mirada, ni una palabra, ningún consuelo.

Que estúpido había sido, ¿Qué clase de niña de dieciséis años no necesita consuelo con algo así sobre su consciencia? ¿Por qué la había ignorado? Ah si, por si ella se había asustado, ¡Pues claro que se había asustado! ¡Le había gritado, le había roto sus cosas frente a ella y luego me había paseado como un loco por su cuarto!

Oh no…, el corazón se me retorció por entre las costillas al notar por primera vez al peligro que la había expuesto, y yo solito. De repente tenía miedo, había sido muy cruel con ella. ¿Estaría dolida, enfadada?

No podía soportar su rechazo, ahora más que nunca la necesitaba, entre mis brazos, besarla con esas ganas que me corroían desde hacía días.

Me senté lentamente en la cama, hundiendo un costado de ésta. Bella se tensó y se hizo un bollito aún más apretado entre las mantas, con su corazón latiendo deprisa.

—Bella… —susurre con anhelo, acariciando lentamente sus cabellos chocolates esparcidos por la almohada.

Esperaba que, al menos, se levantara y me diera vuelta la cara de un cachetazo. Pero no hizo nada de eso, se quedó quieta, ignorándome como si fuese una mosquita dando vueltas por su habitación, chocando insistentemente contra el vidrio, como un idiota.

—Por favor, háblame —le rogué, me tumbé a su lado, con mi pecho presionando su pequeña espalda.

Se me escapo un ronroneo y cerré los ojos al sentir su calor traspasándose por la ropa de cama. Por fin, se dignó a romper el silencio.

—¿Lo encontraron? —susurró bajito, con el pavor tiñendo su voz.

Sentí como su tímida pregunta me partía al medio, como mi última comida amenazaba por salirse de mi estómago. No me pude resistir mucho y terminé abrazándola lo más fuerte posible sin romperla.

—Oh Bella, ojala me perdones cariño —murmuré en su oído—. Te he fallado como un estúpido, lo siento mucho. No hemos encontrado absolutamente nada… —mi voz se quebró con rabia y, sin querer, apreté los brazos más de la cuenta.

Ella se quejó con un pequeño lamento ahogado, lo que me hizo reaccionar para aflojar el agarre que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella. Le iba a preguntar si se encontraba bien, pero me interrumpió.

—¿Estas enfadado conmigo? —preguntó, sorprendiéndome.

—¿Por qué estaría enfadado?

Pestañé, me moría por verle la cara, buscar en sus ojos sus emociones, saber que estaba pensando, me parecía que se habían invertido los papeles, ella estaba equivocada, el que tenía que estar preguntando eso y arrodillándose en el piso rogando seria yo.

—Por no decirte —contestó, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. Por ocultarte cosas tan importantes. Te entiendo, tenias derecho a reaccionar así.

Oh mi Bella, tan inocente y confundida, si supiera…

—Nena, tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada, no debí tratarte así, yo era el que correspondía comprenderte. Esperaba que estuvieras enfadada y me dieras tu perdón, ¿Podrías? —rogué.

Hablé tan apresuradamente que dudaba que me hubiese entendido bien. Por suerte, dejo escapar una nerviosa risita.

—¿Creías que estaría enfadada? —preguntó.

—Sería lo lógico —le contesté.

Acerqué mis labios a su rostro antes de que volviera a decir algo y rosé lentamente su mejilla y mordí su mandíbula, apenas un apretón de dientes.

Ella suspiró quedamente y me dio mejor acceso a su cuello. Un manjar.

Sacó sus manitos de debajo de la sabana y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—Después de cómo… reaccionaste, esperaba que estuvieras muy, muy enfadado. Tenía miedo de que… quisieras terminar —susurró temblorosa.

Paré en el acto la lamida que le estaba dando a su clavícula. Levanté la cabeza pero difícilmente podía verle la cara desde atrás, y ella se dignaba a permanecer así. Aunque ya me la imaginaba con los ojitos llorosos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, como siempre hacia cuando me hablada en ese tono.

—¿En serio creías que iba a ser capaz de hacer algo así? ¿De que podría vivir sin ti, y hacerte daño de esa forma?

Ella se quedó callada. Gruñí molesto, estremeciéndola de paso y metí mis brazos debajo de las mantas para tomarla firmemente de la cintura.

Su camiseta estaba un poco levantada y el contraste de su piel con la mía era abrumador. Estaba muy caliente, parecía una pequeña estufa. Intenté, por todos los medios, ignorar la suavidad de su piel y las ganas de arrancarle la ropa y fundirme en ella.

La di vuelta, con rapidez y eficacia para que quedase de cara a mí. Ella jadeo ante el contacto de mis manos frías y se sonrojó cuando me vio la cara. Bajé mi mirada a sus labios.

—Sabes que yo tampoco podría —comentó en voz baja. Apenas si le presté atención.

—¿Qué cosa no podrías?

Sonrió contra mis labios.

—Vivir sin ti —contestó como si fuese algo obvio. Me mordió el labio y no me pude resistir esta vez a saltar sobre su cuerpo y comer, literalmente, su boca con sabor a fresa.

La tumbé de espaldas, acomodando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo lentamente, ¡por fin! Quería calor, lo necesitaba. Era mi hora de bajar a mi infierno personal.

Ansiosamente ella alargo los brazos y los enroscó por mi cuello, atrapándome fuertemente, claro… como si fuese a huir de ella.

Gemí cuando el beso se tornó más fiero, Bella prácticamente respiraba dentro de mi boca, y su aliento dulce y adictivo se me pegaba en el paladar. Me aparté de su boca un momento para que pudiese respirar, mis labios siguieron su propio camino por su mejilla hasta su cuello, donde el pulsante latido de su corazón contra las membranas de sus venas me llamaban como el canto de una sirena.

Quería tocarla, desnudarla, mirarla, apreciarla y morderla hasta dejarla exhausta, como una masilla entre mis manos.

—Oh Dios cuanto te he extrañado —murmuró ella, acariciándome el cabello.

Se me escaparon los ronroneos. Otra vez.

—Me hacías mucha falta, Bella.

Ella rió cuando dejé mis labios sobre su pecho, entre medio de sus preciosas cimas, saboreando cuando su cuerpo se estremeció debajo del mío. Besé nuevamente su garganta y mis manos cobraron vida sobre su cuerpo, aparté de un rápido movimiento la molesta manta que la cubría casi por completo y ella dejó escapar un gritito cuando metí mis dedos debajo de su camiseta de tirantes.

Su piel suave me llamaba incluso más que la sangre. Le acaricié el vientre y el estómago con manos heladas y temblorosas de expectación, mientras Bella dejaba escapar su primer gemido de placer sobre mi oído.

Seguí recorriendo su cuerpo con mis manos, hasta por debajo de sus pechos. Maldición, no llevaba sostén. Que Dios me ayude.

Respirando irregularmente bajé un poco mis manos para no incomodarla, tenía unas jodidas ganas de arrancarle esa molesta prenda de algodón y sentirla entera, piel contra piel, sin ningún miedo y sin ninguna barrera de diferencias entre nosotros. Ella era mía, era mi igual, parte de mí y yo de ella.

—Edward… —ronroneó, retorciéndose debajo de mi cuerpo.

Agarró la parte delante de mis pantalones con una mano y me hizo poner mis caderas contra las de ella, entrelazando sus piernas enfundadas en ese short de muerte junto con las mías.

Me volvió a besar, fuerte e insistente, pero con la pasión desbordando a borbotones por cada poro de nuestra piel, acaricie sus labios con mi fría lengua y volvió a gemir, quedo y bajo. Oh eso me gustaba…

Le respondí con un profundo gruñido enredado entre mi pecho, justo donde sus manos me acariciaban suavemente, trazando patrones sobre la tela de mi camiseta. Bajó hasta mi cintura y tiró de mi ropa hasta mis omóplatos, me aparté de ella, entendiendo el mensaje, y me deshice de la molesta prenda en menos de un segundo, volviéndome a tumbar sobre su cuerpo ardiente.

Me miró y me acaricio el estómago, provocándome un escalofrío. Estaba muy caliente, su piel abrazaba como llamas ardiendo.

Esta vez me besó ella, bajando sus labios rosados e hinchados por mi cuello, saboreando como yo lo había hecho, deslizando su lengua por el contorno de mi barbilla. Dejé salir un largo ronroneo y la sentí sonreír sobre mi piel.

—Sabes bien —me elogió, acariciando tímidamente el botón de mis jeans.

Me tensé un poco, pero por sobre todo sentí una placentera presión en el vientre, tirante y quemando. Solo ahí me di cuenta que ya estaba listo para ella, con mi dureza llamándola a gritos desde mis pantalones, sin embargo no me aparté, deje mis caderas contra las suyas, quería que me sintiese, que se diera cuenta de cuánto podía provocarme.

—Tú sabes aun mejor —contesté, atrapando una de sus manos y besando sus dedos.

Ella volvió a reír. Amaba su risa, la había extrañado todo el tiempo que estuve fuera, era mi hora de recompensarme, de ahora en más la haría reír siempre.

Ronroneé con los ojos cerrados cuando Bella me recorrió el torso con sus delicadas manos, subiendo y bajando por mi pecho, mi estómago y parte de mi vientre, con mis músculos tensándose debajo de sus suaves y provocadoras caricias. En cualquier momento tiraría todo por la borda y me importaría una mierda quien estuviese en casa en ese momento, terminaría por hacerle el amor como un desquiciado…

¡No! Gruñí dentro de mí. Como un desquiciado no, no importaba que estuviese caliente como un adolescente, no sería un perro con ella, seria delicado y cuidadoso, prestando atención en todo momento a la presión de mis manos y de mi cuerpo sobre ella, atento a sus sonidos por si se le escapaba algún gemido de dolor.

Porque si estaba seguro de algo era de que por más que se lo hiciera prometer, Bella jamás me avisaría si la lastimaba sin querer, conociéndola, lo ocultaría hasta que sea demasiado tarde, o hasta que los daños resultasen irreparables.

En ese tema podía considerarme solitario, tenía que confiar primero en mi juicio y en mi capacidad. Aunque para eso tenía que ejercitar ese autocontrol. ¿Emmet y Jasper tendrían razón? ¿Ir de a poco seria lo correcto?

No quería poner a prueba todo lo que había visto en la mente de mis hermanos, sus consejos me habían traído sin cuidado pero ahora lo veía como una información de lo más útil.

Jasper me había dicho que hiciera lo que tuviera ganas de hacer, que no me asuste si quería mas porque siempre querría más, mucho más. Pero que por eso debía practicar y limitarme.

Limitarme…. Me había limitado durante mucho tiempo, lo que menos tenía ganas de hacer ahora era alejar a Bella de mis necesidades. También eran necesidades de ella ¿no?

—Te quiero— murmure en trance, sus labios en mi cuello me volvían loco.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, tumbándola a ahorcadas sobre mi estómago, ella se sonrojó con ese delicioso tono pastel que tanto me gustaba. Le acaricie las mejillas con mis pulgares.

—Me encanta cuando haces eso

—Y a mí me encanta que me toques —murmuro con la respiración todavía agitada.

Me reí entre dientes. Dios, esta nena era terrible.

Me volvió a besar, lento pero insistentemente, despertando mis instintos más profundos y primitivos. Agradecí en mi interior cuando se alejó de mí por la falta del aire.

Volví a tumbarme sobre su cuerpo, con mi pecho presionando el suyo, mmm… esos pechos. Tenía que sentirlos, contra mi piel, contra mis manos y definitivamente también contra mis labios. De todas formas, podía hacer lo que quería ¿no?

Agarre la molesta prenda con mis dedos y la rasgué por un costado, dejando que Bella se estremeciera y lanzara un gritito de sorpresa.

—¡Edward! —me reprendió, poniéndose colorada.

La volví a besar, con hambre y lujuria, gruñendo como un animal en celo y muy lentamente arrastré su camiseta fuera de la cama. Me apoyé contra ella… ah, maldición. Que rico.

Nos estremecimos los dos cuando la abracé contra mí, dejando que su calor y su olor se me pegasen encima de la piel marmolada, tan en contraste con su suavidad y temperatura que daba miedo.

La mire, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios levemente abiertos, su estomago subiendo y bajando rápidamente, rozando el mío, y sus pechos medianos presionando mis bíceps, con sus pezones suaves reaccionando como cualquier adolescente en esa situación, oh estaba bellísima, y era toda mía.

Abrió los ojos de repente, como dándose cuenta recién de que se encontraba desnuda debajo de mí y se removió incómoda, poniéndose roja.

¡ja! ¿Se pensaba que la iba a dejar ir? Todavía no había terminado de saborear su figura.

—Qué bien se siente esto —murmure, rozando mi nariz con la suya.

—Mmm… —volvió a cerrarlos.

—¿Estás bien así? —pregunté.

Abrió sus ojos chocolates, mirándome con confusión.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo acariciándome distraídamente sobre mis costillas. Me distrajo brevemente.

—Me refiero a si te sientes incómoda o no.

Se rio en mi cara, como si hubiese dicho algo sumamente idiota, ¿lo fue? No me interesaba mucho realmente, tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

Como por ejemplo esas cimas preciosas debajo de mí.

—Contigo no importa donde este, siempre estaré bien, Edward.

La besé dulcemente y le mordisqueé los labios, luego la barbilla y su cuello caliente.

—Edward… —murmuró un par de incoherencias.

Dios… sí que estaba surgiendo un efecto devastador en mí, los pantalones me iban demasiados chicos de repente, estaba extasiado pero me gustaba causarle ese tipo de reacciones a ella también.

Incapaz de seguir sin mirar levante mi cuerpo y la observé recostada sobre el colchón. El pelo alborotado, jadeando con sus labios rojos al igual que sus mejillas, su cuello perfecto surcado por las marcas de mis dientes, sus pechos perfectos, medianos, blancos y con sus pezones rosados, sensibilizados por mí, su estomago plano y su vientre expuesto.

Era demasiado hermosa para su propia seguridad, hasta yo mismo quería besarle cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Eso no sería correcto, no ahora y mucho menos todo su pequeño cuerpecito, algunas cosas estaban prohibidas… bueno, por ahora. Mmm, ¿Qué pensaría ella de tales pensamientos pervertidos? ¡Seguía siendo una niña!

Rápidamente, Bella se cubrió los pechos con los brazos al ver que la miraba con atención. Rodé los ojos, había cosas que no cambiaban.

—Eres muy hermosa —murmuré acercándome a su boca nuevamente, tenía la voz ronca, excitado, estaba muy excitado.

Corrió la cara, escapando de mis labios juguetonamente. Hum, con que así sería he…

Le agarré las muñecas y se las aparté de su pecho, subiéndoselas por encime de la cabeza. Ah, qué buena vista.

—¡Edward, ya basta! —dijo entre risas— Déjame dormir, por favor.

—¿Justo ahora quieres dormir? —parecía que le daba gracia mi rostro deprimido.

Y es que me había dejado de piedra. Quería seguir pero no sabía hasta donde y sería peligroso averiguarlo, pero… ¿justo ahora quería parar? ¿Me estaba hablando enserio?

—Sí, si no, terminaremos en un lío. Me extraña que Emmet todavía no haya tirado mi puerta abajo.

—Emmet salió a pasar el rato con Rosalie al bosque, no nos tenemos que preocupar por ellos —respondí, intentando convencerla. ¿En qué momento me había puesto tan insistente? Siempre era yo el que tenía que pararle las manos a ella.

Se mordió el labio, había duda en sus ojos. Decidí no presionarla, así que después de besarla por última vez me recosté a su lado y ella sobre mi pecho, con nuestras pieles todavía en contacto.

Me costó no recorrerle la espalda suavemente, lo que hizo que a ella le costara dormir, así que nos cubrí con sus mantas para que no le molestase mí temperatura y dejé mis manos prudentemente quietas sobre la cabeza.

Que gloria dormir así con ella, bueno… ella dormía, pero no podía parar de mirarla y de sentirme morir cuando se movía, rozando su estómago y pechos sobre mi torso.

Qué cosa interesante había descubierto aquella noche, y pensar que tenía miedo.

Pero me gustaba esto, podíamos practicarlo más seguido, ¿Cómo lo había llamado el bruto de mi hermano? ¿Toplis? ¿Topless? No importaba, se sentía genial.

En realidad el plan original era otro, pero todavía me sentía aterrado con respecto a ese tema en particular, esa desesperada decisión de hacerla mía solo se debía al hecho de que había estado lejos de su presencia, ahora, de frente a la realidad y con la mente despejada había descubierto dos cosas; la primera era que todavía le tenía miedo al sexo, y la segunda era que mi deseo por ella estaba sobrepasando mi autocontrol.

ooo

.

Me desperté sola en mi cama, arropada por las suaves mantas. Qué bien se sentían contra mi piel desnuda…

Me sonrojé, recordando las cosas que Edward me había hecho. Dios, que hombre, a veces sí que llegaba a sorprenderme por completo.

Respiré su aroma contra la almohada, aún las mantas estaban frías y perfumadas, no hacía mucho que se marchó entonces. Sonreí como tonta, me había despertado extrañamente feliz, con energías renovadas y ganas de comer a besos a mi novio.

Esas manos… esa boca. Por poco y tenía una convulsión espontánea. Podía matarme de deseo si él así lo quería. Y yo que lo había extrañado tanto… la necesidad fluyó libremente en cuanto me besó, me di cuenta de cuánto lo había echado de menos, mi cuerpo especialmente.

Me levante desnuda como estaba. Íbamos a seguir practicando topless, definitivamente, y muchas otras cosas más. A pesar de lo desvivido que estaba últimamente, seguía resistiéndose a tener relaciones conmigo, creo, que en el fondo, yo también me resistía, no sabía por qué, esperaba que mis hermanas pudieran aconsejarme.

Abrí mi ropero y con una sonrisa tonta elegí algo lindo para ponerme, quería estar hermosa hoy, quería hacerlo babear.

Elegí una simple falda de jean cortísima, mis nuevas botas marrones (manteniendo siempre el modelo con cual había conocido a Edward), unas medias de lycra negras, una camiseta simple y mi adorada chaqueta de animal print. Ya me quedaba pequeña, no me quedaba corta pero no me cerraba, ¿me habían crecido los pechos? Mmm, no lo sabía pero estaba contenta de saber que Edward se sentía satisfecho con ellos.

Esos ojos hambrientos no conseguiría sacármelos de la cabeza en todo el día.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, aunque alguien me atrapó por detrás antes de entrar en la cocina, donde el aroma a tostadas era intenso.

—¿Adonde crees que vas vestida de esa forma? —murmuró Edward detrás de mí, con sus brazos redeándome.

—Al instituto… naturalmente.

Sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor.

—Irás a comer algo y subirás las escaleras derecho a tu habitación. Hoy eres toda para mí —me dijo contra mi oído en un tono que se notaba claramente una amenaza.

Oh si, las cosas que me encantaría hacerte… luego.

—Edward —protesté—. Tengo que ir a clase, enserio.

Suspiró, no sé si cansado o molesto pero por suerte no dijo nada, simplemente me dio la vuelta y me beso, levantándome del suelo para quedar a su par.

Así me gustaría estar todo el día con él, pero lamentablemente lo conocía tan bien para saber que me besaba así a propósito. Tentando mi tan vulnerable y traicionero cuerpo humano.

—Mmm, no Edward, ahora no. Tal vez cuando regrese del instituto, ¿vale?

Me miro triste y molesto a la vez, detrás de sus ojos dorados podía ver claramente el monologo interno que se estaba dando a sí mismo. Luego de un momento en el que me dejo colgada de desesperación me apartó y gruño.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Probablemente no sea la mejor opción retenerte aquí, ahora también se fueron Alice y Jasper. Carlisle ya salió a trabajar y por lo que sé, Esme tiene que ir al C.A.I. No sería prudente que me dejaran a solas contigo —contestó, sonrió perversamente de lado ante la última frase.

Todo lo que sus ojos decían: _"Las cosas que podría hacerte…"_

¡Basta Bella, baja las hormonas!

—Vale —contesté totalmente roja, me acerqué una vez más y lo besé tiernamente—. Te amo.

Se le fue la molestia por completo ante mis palabras y lo hice reír, ¡por fin lo hice reír! Esperaba que estuviese de ese humor todo el día. Enserio debía retomar mis clases en el instituto.

Edward se quedó conmigo en la cocina mientras tomaba mi desayuno tranquilamente. Mi madre estaba preparando un pastel para llevar al C.A.I. y cada tanto sentía su mirada sobre mí, no preocupada como hacia unos días, si no feliz y llena de dicha. Por primera vez noté que no había tenido pesadillas aquella noche.

Mi sexy novio me llevó al instituto, dejándome sin aliento con su beso de despedida, algo que de seguro volvía a hacer a propósito.

—No te metas en problemas —murmuro sobre mi oído, mordiéndome suavemente el lóbulo—. Te amo.

Me estremecí y lo dejé ir. Tenía unas ganas enormes de quedarme haciendo novillos en el coche con él, pero lo había extrañado tanto en el tiempo en el que me dejó sola para ir a esa estúpida caza que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar de los nervios, lo necesitaba, muchísimo y no solo físicamente. Quería que me abrazase hasta que me dejara sin aire.

—¡Bella! —me saludó Ángela apenas me vio, me abrazó a pesar de los libros que tenía encima—. Oh, me alegra tanto verte amiga, veo que estas mejor.

—Sí, gracias estoy muy bien —excelente, la verdad.

Me echó una ojeada a la vestimenta.

—Y con buen humor por lo que veo —dijo riendo. Hum, se estaba contagiando de Molly.

—¡Oh Bells! —hablando de Roma…

El abrazo de Madelaine me dejó sin aire y casi me deja con la falda en la garganta, por dios… si alguien me veía…

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? –me pregunto de brazos cruzados— ¿Por qué no me has avisado que estabas mejor? —abrí la boca pero no me dio tiempo a contestar— Está bien, no te presiono, no importa, me alegro de que estés aquí.

—Gracias Molly, yo también me alegro de verlas, ¿Dónde están las demás? —pregunté.

El rubio cabello de mi amiga se sacudió cuando rio. Angela rodó los ojos, exasperada.

—Oh Bella, no sabes… —Molly no podía contener la risa.

—Y conste que yo me la tuve que aguantar —bufó mi otra amiga, al ver como miraba a Molly deshaciéndose en risas.

—Oh madre mía, ¿Qué hiciste ahora? —pregunté mirando a la rubia vestida de negro carbón.

Me miró cuando dejó de reir.

—¡No fue mi culpa! Pues, veras… la idiota de Jessica se quiso copiar de mi estilo —revolvió las manos en su regazo como una niña pequeña.

—¿Y…? —insistí.

—¡El estilo de los piercings!

Abrí la boca y Ángela negó con la cabeza con una mirada que decía; y yo la soporté todo este tiempo, ¿ves mi tortura?

—¡Ay Molly, no me digas que agujereaste a Jessica! —le reprendí, sabiendo que ella misma le había hecho los aretes a todas sus primas.

—Ojalá lo hubiese hecho —respondió Ángela.

—En realidad, la acompañé a hacérselo. Claro que la muy cabezona no quiso comenzar de a poco y se lanzó de lleno a perforarse la lengua —dijo Molly, con un deje de satisfactoria maldad.

—¡¿Jessica se perforo la lengua?! —estaba horrorizada, Jess si que llevaba sus celos al extremo, ¿Cómo se lo había tomado su familia? Según tenía entendido su padre no era de los del libre albedrío.

—Sí, pero… —Molly volvió a reír antes de continuar— Oh Bella tenías que estar allí, ¡parecía que tenía un elefante en la boca! Se le hinchó como los mil demonios, se puso a gritar y a llorar ¡y no se le entendía nada cuando hablaba!

No pude evitar echarme a reír mientras volvíamos a caminar por los pasillos del instituto, pobre Jessica… pero ella misma se lo buscó.

—Se enfadó contigo me imagino —intenté adivinar.

—Oh cuenta con ello —dijo Ángela.

—En realidad no lo sé, solo lo supongo. Me grito un par de cosas pero no le entendí bien —siguió mofándose Molly.

Negué con la cabeza, riendo, que bueno era regresar con mis amigas humanas, era tan diferente de lo que tenía en casa…

—¡Oh, oh! Casi se me olvida… Bella recuerda que dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños —canturreó Molly, emocionada.

—Sí, lo sé, lo mencionaste.

—Me ha tenido hasta los anteojos con ese tema de los disfraces —replicó Ángela, riendo.

—Uno de estos fines de semana tenemos que salir a bailar —comentó Madelaine.

—¿A bailar? —repetí como en un trance.

—Claro Bella. Tú nunca has ido a un Pub, ya es hora de que tengas esa experiencia. Música, bailes, chicos guapos y buenos tragos, ¿Qué dices?

—Mmm… —me quedé pensativa. ¿Qué cara me pondría Edward cuando le pregunte si podía salir a bailar con mis amigas? ¿Chicos guapos? ¡Yo no necesitaba chicos guapos, ya tenía de sobra con mi Edward!

—Claro, me encantaría —contesté casi sin pensar. Maldición, tenía el presentimiento que no terminaría nada bien.

Bueno, en total, por este mes ya tenía dos salidas: la salida con las chicas al pub y el cumpleaños de Molly. Edward no estaría muy encantado con eso, y mucho menos con los ambientes que creaban mis amigas.

Bueno, al menos ellas estaban felices.

Las horas en el instituto pasaron rápidas, entre trabajos debidos entregados prolijamente y las distracciones de mis amigas no me sentí en absoluto incómoda, tal vez era por el hecho de sentir a Edward como parte de mi corazón una vez más, esta vez, esperaba que fuese para siempre.

Sinceramente, dudaba poder soportar que me dejara así de nuevo o siquiera alguna otra pelea más. Parecía que podría partirme en dos si pasaba aquello otra vez, que me rompería como una bolita de cristal cayendo desde un edificio de nueve pisos.

Extraño ¿Qué le había pasado a la niña rebelde y embustera que escapaba de los orfanatos? ¿Aquella callejera que le importaba una mierda todo y que recorría las ciudades solamente con su patineta…?

Un porsche amarillo canario me esperaba en la acera. Suspiré decepcionada, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Alice por aquí? Esperaba enserio que no tuviese ningún plan raro como salir de compras. Hacia menos de veinticuatro horas que Edward había llegado y la verdad es que quería pasar un tiempo más con él. Haciendo topless si la suerte se ponía de mi lado.

Suerte que debía aprovechar, claro, en cuanto a mi novio vampiro se le fuese la locura del posviaje-rastreo se pondría su autocontrol como un saco.

Me monté en el coche de mi hermana y le saludé.

—¡Oh vas a estar hermosa con lo que tengo planeado ponerte para que vayas al pub! —dijo Alice toda emocionada en cuanto apoyé el trasero en el cuero del asiento.

—Alice ni siquiera sé si voy a poder ir, no te entusiasmes demasiado —le advertí. Aunque ella nunca escuchaba si eran cosas sobre moda o algo así.

—Déjame a mi ¿sí? La que ve el futuro aquí soy yo.

—Vale, entonces te dejo que te encargues de Edward —dije.

Ella bufó y le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano. Se veía realmente espléndida hoy, el regreso de los chicos no me había afectado solamente a mí.

—No te preocupes por eso está demasiado ocupado planeando el… —se interrumpió con un volantazo que me dejó aturdida, tapándose la boca con una mano y los ojitos bien abiertos.

¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Algo malo? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo, que Edward estaba haciendo qué?

—¿Qué cosa Alice? ¿Que está planeando el qué? –le pregunté cruzándome de brazos y tratando de mirarla lo más seriamente posible.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—¡Maldición! No puedo decirte Bella, se supone que es una sorpresa… —dijo culpable, haciendo un mohín.

Sopesé sus palabras. ¿Edward me estaba planeando una sorpresa? Oh Dios mío, su nivel de ternura y romanticismo no tenía límites.

—¿Enserio?

—No voy a decirte nada mas —negó con la cabeza—. Así que ni se te ocurra insistir.

Iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle algo y me interrumpió.

—Y no, no va a gastar mucho dinero ni será algo grande —contestó antes de que se lo preguntara.

Vaya, me picaba enserio la curiosidad, pero Alice no iba a revelarme nada, además, si era una sorpresa quería que mi reacción fuese exactamente esa, no era buena actriz y quería complacer a Edward.

Mi hermanita sonrió perversamente mientras aceleraba el coche.

—Lo único que puedo decirte, —comenzó— es que para el viernes…

Dejó el suspense en el aire, genial, ¿lo hacía a propósito? Un flash de todas las travesuras que le había hecho cuando era más pequeña me vinieron a la mente; con sus Gucci pintados con marcador ya tenía castigo para toda la vida… si, lo hacía a propósito.

—¿Para el viernes…? —insistí.

Aunque no me esperaba que, ni en un millón de años me respondiera como me respondió;

—Ponte un lindo juego de ropa interior —dijo guiñando un ojo.

Oh joder…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, aqui les dejo un nuevo capi, espero que lo disfruten. Lamento mucho el retraso, pero se vienen las evaluaciones integradoras de fin de año y estuve muy ocupada con los estudios, tal vez haya retrasos futuros asi que de ante mano les pido disculpas si hay semanas en las que no tienen noticias de mi.<strong>

**Háganme**** saber que les parecio el capi, me gustaria saber que piensas del raiting, ¿se me fue un poco la mano, estubo perfecto o quieren un poco mas? Ustedes me dicen, no quiero incomodar a nadie prometiendo un raiting T y saltando al M, aunque creo que no me pase en absoluto.**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews, espero que les haya gustado y que anden todas bien. Mucha gracias a todas las que comentan y a las silenciosas lectoras por estar dando vueltas por alli, se que estan y les agradezco por leerme.**

**XOXO**

**Flopii**


	34. Chapter 34:Crepùsculo perfecto

**Niña de mi alma.**

**.  
><strong>

Cap.34:Crepusculo perfecto.

.

BellaPOV.

Cansada de ese feo sonido dejé mi guitarra a un lado de mi cama, incapaz de sacar al menos una sola nota correctamente, los nervios me estaban trastornando.

Tocar la guitarra siempre me había relajado, pero parecía que ahora eso ya quedaba en un pasado muy lejano, lo que sentía rayaba de una simple agitación.

Estaba sola en mi habitación, bueno en realidad estaba sola en toda la casa, esperando a mi perfecto novio vampiro.

Y era viernes.

Todavía no entendía la necesidad de Alice de decirme esas cosas unos días antes, había tenido en mente ignorarla, no iba a ponerme bonita ropa interior solo porque ella me lo decía, claro que al final termine por no llevarle la contraria aunque seguía molesta con ella por tenerme tantos días en tensión absoluta.

Hoy me había levantado agitada, estuve distraída en el instituto y cuando llegué a casa Edward ni siquiera entró, solo me había dicho que subiera a mi habitación que él tenia "recados" que hacer. Un fugaz recuerdo de cuando nos conocimos en el supermercado me vino a la cabeza de repente.

Había entrado lo mas tranquilamente posible, pero no estaban ni mi madre ni mis hermanos. Oh, me falto mencionar la parte en donde casi muero cuando entre a mi cuarto y leí la nota que Edward me había dejado sobre la mesada. Su camiseta estaba en el suelo, de los topless de la ultima noche.

Había sido bastante claro al respecto, mi novio me pidió específicamente que me preparase un bolso con ropa cómoda para dos días. Claro que con Alice y su nariz impertinente ya todo estaba arreglado. Me pregunto si habrá visto todo o solo tuvo que entrar en mi habitación y leer la nota de Edward. Mi bolso estaba armado sobre mi cama y a su lado había un vestido blanco y un par de zapatos; bajos, seguramente para intentar hacer buena letra.

Me puse roja cuando decidí abrir el bolso para ver su contenido: había desde pequeños shorts, hasta remeritas de tirantes, todo lo demás estaba lleno de ropa interior muy, muy atrevida. Con las piernas temblando saque un montoncito de esa tela transparente y fina. ¿Ella esperaba que me pusiera esto? O aun peor, ¿esperaba él que me pusiera esto?

Me puse las manos sobre el rostro caliente cuando la realidad comenzó a trepar sobre mi. La espera se había acabado, en poco mas de horas Edward y yo seriamos una sola persona, disfrutando físicamente.

Alice había tenido razón, y yo muy en el fondo también sabia que ella no se equivocaba, pero aquí, esperando que él regresara a buscarme rodeada de esa lencería atrevida, la cosa era bastante diferente.

Temblando de miedo y ansias tome la ropa que había sobre la cama y el conjunto de ropa interior mas lindo que encontré; uno de color azul marino con los bordes en plateado.

Entre en el baño y me desnudé rápidamente. Oh no, ¿Qué pasaba con el tema de mi… cosita sin depilar? O sea, no es que estuviese muy peluda pero, ¿Edward esperaba acaso que me depilara o algo así?

Intenté restarle importancia, ya era tarde como para estar dándole vueltas a esos asuntos, abrí el grifo de agua y me mire en el espejo; estaba con las mejillas coloradas y el pelo revuelto, mis uñas pintadas con el esmalte saltado estaban todas mordidas, como las uñas de una típica adolescente, mi cuerpo lo veía bien, aunque siempre infantil para mi gusto, ojalá tuviese las curvas de Rosalie o de Alice… esperaba ser suficiente para él.

Me di un baño rápido y me coloque con mucho mimo la ropa interior pero las malditas bragas se me metían en el trasero, ¿eso iba así?

Estaba luchando con el sujetador cuando sonó mi celular anunciando un mensaje, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar alocadamente, por suerte solo era la metida de Alice:

"_**Esta perfecto así. Se le llaman tangas, ya te acostumbraras. Mucha suerte.**_

_**XOXO."**_

Oh no, esto ya era acoso.

"_**Ni se te ocurra andar husmeando Alice Cullen."**_

Le respondí, por suerte no contesto más.

Me eché sobre la cabeza el delicado vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, tratando de no mirar como el sujetador apretaba mis pechos y hacia marcar mis pezones. Me peine con rudeza, minuciosamente, cada vez respirando mas agitada. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia antes de que llegara Edward? ¿Por qué de repente me sentía tan desquiciada?

Luego de calzarme los zapatos me tiré en mi cama con mi guitarra, intentando relajarme con las notas desiguales que llegaba a formar. Luego de quince minutos aquí estaba yo, muerta de miedo. Y Edward que me hacia esperar. ¡Joder! ¡¿Quería acaso que muriese de un colapso mental?!

Me asusté cuando lo vi parado en la puerta, observándome con los ojos oscuros. Madre mía, estaba exquisitamente hermoso con esa fina camisa negra que resaltaba todos sus músculos, el pelo como siempre alborotado y su palidez perfecta e inhumana. Me robó el aliento por varios segundos.

Una lenta sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro mientras caminaba hacia mi. Esto estaba mal, sentía como miles de cables electrizantes me azotaban el cuerpo con cada paso que daba, era como si estuviésemos atados con cintas de goma y que la distancia entre nosotros nos tomase un gran dolor y esfuerzo. Me acarició las mejillas con sus dedos muy helados, ¿o yo estaba muy caliente?

-Estas hermosa, ángel. ¿Estas lista?

Carraspeé intentando formar palabras coherentes en mi cabeza, parecía que me había tragado la lengua.

-Si, si estoy lista –contesté.

Lo mire fijamente quedándome atrapada con su belleza, dios lo amaba tanto que hasta dolía.

Me tomó de la mano y la acercó lentamente a sus helados labios, besando mis nudillos con cuidado.

-¿Estas segura de esto? –preguntó-. Porque una vez que te saque de aquí no creo que pueda volver.

Agh maldición, ¿Cómo me decía esas cosas y esperaba que estuviera todavía cuerda? ¡Claro que lo quería! Lo quería a él, quería su amor incondicional y su deseo aplastante.

-Sabes que si –dije coquetamente. Me acerqué a besarlo, impaciente por sentirlo más cerca de mí.

Me rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y me aplastó contra su pecho de piedra, reclamando mi lengua y mis labios con los suyos. Gemí en su boca, si seguía haciendo eso no llegaríamos a ningún lugar donde quería llevarme… un momento, ¿pensaba llevarme a algún motel o algo así? No, él no sería capaz.

Las únicas cosas que se le ocurrían a Edward eran románticas y perfectas, y esa noche seria una prueba más de eso.

Se rio entre dientes cuando, prácticamente, me despegó de él. Me besó la frente, tomó mi bolso lleno de ropa provocativa y me llevó camino a las escaleras. Lo miré de reojo, se veía endemoniadamente hermoso y sensual y lo peor de todo: tranquilo. ¿De donde acumulaba tanta paz este hombre?

No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando eché un vistazo a la puerta cerrada de la cocina.

-Emm, Edward… ¿mamá está aquí? –susurré lo más bajito posible, ignorando que, siendo mi familia vampiro, se escucharía en todas partes.

-Claro que no –frunció el seño cuando me miró, precavido-. ¿Quieres quedarte? –preguntó preocupado. Era obvio a que se refería si estaba arrepentida.

-¡No, no! Quiero ver tu regalo –me sonrojé ante lo último, captando un doble sentido. ¡Dios que mente pervertida tenía!

Se rio entre dientes antes de tomarme en brazos y cargarme hasta el Volvo. Mi cara no podía estar mas roja de lo que ya estaba. Rápidamente aceleró en una dirección desconocida.

El estaba tranquilo dentro del silencio que habíamos formado, y yo, no podía quedarme quieta en mi lugar por mas de tres segundos.

Me daba miedo mirar hacia atrás y darme cuenta de lo mucho que habíamos recorrido juntos. Él era mi salvador, mi héroe, la maravillosa persona que me había rescatado de entre la mugre de las calles. Lo había visto como un hermano y luego como un amante, alguien en quien yo podía confiar, alguien a quien le entregaba absolutamente todo, hasta mi cuerpo.

Parecía mas nervioso cuando giró en una curva cerrada y tomó camino por una carretera de tierra. Mi corazón parecía querer correr fuera de mi pecho y perderse en algún lugar lejano. ¿Porqué Edward estaba nervioso de repente? ¿Lo había abrumado por fin la realidad de lo que pasaría esta noche?

Cuando la carretera terminó en un espacio abierto no pude evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa. Estacionó el Volvo.

-Espero que… no sea demasiado –comento con una hermosa sonrisa de lado, esas que me robaban el aliento.

Observé maravillada el regalo de Edward frente a mí. En un acogedor espacio entre los arboles del bosque se situaba una reconfortante cabaña de un solo piso, con techo de tejas, paredes de madera de roble, grandes ventanales antiguos y una enorme chimenea asomando a un lado, con un insistente humo gris saliendo de su boca.

-¿No te gusta? –se removió en el asiento, incomodo, malinterpretando mi silencio.

Me desabroché el cinturón y me lancé sobre sus brazos, quedando colgada sobre él.

-Oh, Edward, esto es perfecto, ¿estas loco, como no va a gustarme algo así? –dije entre lagrimas.

Rio entre dientes al tiempo que se relajaba y escondí mi rostro en su cuello. Edward me había regalado una casa, ¡me había regalado una casa! Bueno, una cabaña… pero era mas o menos lo mismo. ¿Este lugar era para nosotros entones? No quedaba tan lejos de la casa de Esme, Dios mío, ya no podía reconocer el lugar donde había estado los últimos años como propio, ¡ahora tenia una enteramente mía! Nuestra.

Se bajó rápidamente del coche y me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero. Puso una llave en mi mano cuando por fin estuve fuera del Volvo.

-Adelante –me animó-. Hecha un vistazo. Yo… llevaré las maletas.

Asentí con la cabeza incapaz de decir algo coherente, las palabras no se querían formar en mi mente así que ni intentar decirlas. Caminé por el estrecho pasillo de piedra iluminado tenuemente hacia la puerta de mi hogar.

Edward se estaba tomando su tiempo con los míseros bolsos pero que mas daba, yo quería entrar. Me apresuré a colocar la llave en su sitio y entrar rápidamente. El interior estaba iluminado con velas y un par de lámparas colocadas a cada extremo de lo que vendría a ser la salita de estar, a lo lejos podía ver el fulgor del fuego encendido doblando por la derecha, allí, había un comedor diario pequeño; con un sillón mediano y una televisión de pantalla plana, seguí adelante, emocionada por lo que veía. La decoración era hermosa y sencilla, con los muebles en madera, mucho vidrio y las sillas y sofás de cuero.

Había un pequeño baño, pero lo suficientemente grande para meter dentro una bañera circular con hidromasajes. Alrededor de esta misma había preparado un sinfín de velas aromáticas de color rojo y dorado y esencias y sales para preparar el mas delicioso de los baños.

Mi mente parecía que se había derretido por el calor acogedor de la pequeña cabaña, el aroma a roble y a vida silvestre entraba a raudales por una ventana semi abierta en un largo corredor que llevaba a unas puertas grandes y con decorados en la madera. La abrí lentamente, maravillándome con la espaciosa habitación que había al otro lado.

Lo mas hermoso y enorme de todo aquello era la cama que se encontraba en el centro, sin mas iluminación que una lámpara encendida a un lado, junto a una pequeña mesita y un sillón de cuero blanco. Me descalcé al instante, solo para sentir la sensación suave y almidonada de la alfombra roja debajo de mí. La gran cama me había hipnotizado, en esa habitación hacía mas calor que en cualquier otro lugar de la casita, amaba el cobertor de color dorado, como los ojos de Edward.

Me acerqué y con deliberada lentitud pasé la mano por la suave cubierta de la cama. Me sobresalté cuando una mano helada me acarició la piel de la espalda que mi vestido dejaba al descubierto.

Las manos de Edward corrieron mi cabello hacia un lado y rodearon mis brazos para acariciarlos lentamente, muy lentamente, desde los codos hasta los hombros.

-¿Te ha gustado? –susurró con voz ronca sobre mi cuello.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente contra mis costillas al tiempo en que me sonrojaba.

-S-si me encanta, esto… no se como, agradecerte –dije entrecortadamente, casi sin aire.

-Puede que se me ocurra algo –ronroneó mientras me bajaba el cierre de la espalda. Oh mierda, oh joder, ¿ya, ahora? Me tensé como un palo-. Si quieres puedes tener unos minutos humanos –me ofreció.

Negué con la cabeza y me volví a estremecer cuando bajó las tiras de mi vestido. Dios, madre mía, en cualquier momento se caería y quedaría con esa ropa horrorosamente fina y traslúcida. De repente me entró una desesperada necesidad de ponerme algo mas decente.

Y ni hablar del tema de mi…, ya.

Me rodeó con sus brazos para que el vestido no caiga y apretó mi espalda contra su pecho de piedra. Gimió de frustración sobre mi cuello.

-Oh Bella, ángel por favor, si no quieres… detenme ahora, ya Bella –me dijo en un tono torturado, como si estuviese usando todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre mi cuerpo.

Se me hizo agua la boca. ¿Qué me rogaba? ¿Qué lo detenga si no quería hacer esto? El deseo tan cuidadosamente contenido estalló dentro de mi, como una muralla que se viene abajo y deja correr el agua. Ya tenia mas de dieciséis años, y a pesar de ser tan joven, tan distraída y tan desastrosamente insegura con mi cuerpo, estaba mas que dispuesta a entregarme a Edward, de darle absolutamente todo.

-Edward –jadeé terriblemente excitada. Si, lo reconocía, tenia la entrepierna sensible.

Rogué:

-Bésame.

Me dio la vuelta con esa sobrehumana rapidez que lo caracterizaba y me alzó de la cintura para juntar sus labios con los míos en un beso desesperado, lleno de hambre y lujuria.

Ronroneó seductoramente cuando enrosqué mis piernas en sus caderas y lo apreté contra mi cuerpo. Me aparté de él para poder respirar y me estremecí cuando atravesó la tela de mi ropa con sus dedos, tocando mi piel ardiente con suavidad.

Jadeé cuando se deshizo rápidamente del vestido, quedando en ropa interior colgada de su cuerpo, Edward me besó la mandíbula, el cuello y el inició de mis pechos, todavía apretados dentro del sujetador azul.

Me inclinó hacia atrás muy despacio, presionándome contra el cobertor dorado y debajo de su cuerpo de piedra. Con las manos apoyadas a cada lado de mi cabeza se alejó la distancia de sus brazos extendidos para observarme fijamente, con sus ojos negros llameando deseo puro.

Miró de arriba abajo sin perderse ningún detalle, con esa atenta mirada, con anhelo y fascinación, me sentí cohibida. El muy cabrón encima se rio de mi colorado rostro.

-Eres tan hermosa… -susurró antes de besarme de nuevo.

Mis manos por si solas se encargaron de su camisa y de acariciar los perfectos músculos de su pecho, espalda y estómago. El pudor se fue al diablo mientras Edward rompía mi sujetador azul y lo lanzaba a lo lejos, besando y acariciando todo lo que podía de mí.

Fue bajando con besos desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre y subiendo de nuevo hasta sacarme gemidos ya incontrolables. Él mismo se apresuró a quitarse los pantalones y colocarme a ahorcadas sobre sus caderas para que yo pudiese disfrutar de su cuerpo como el había hecho con el mío.

Me moví sobre él para besar y acariciar a mi antojo todo lo que quería, oyendo maravillada sus jadeos entremezclados con los míos. Mi nombre dicho con esa voz tan ronca y fuera de sí me estaba llevando a vagar por las estrellas. Lo besé en la boca y sin darme cuenta comencé a buscar un poco de fricción, rozando sus caderas contra las mías. Lo llevé a la locura.

Con un gruñido animal se deshizo de mis bragas, arrancándolas a jirones y giró sobre si mismo para inmovilizarme contra el colchón. Abrí mis piernas, impaciente por sentirlo de una buena vez. Joder, sentía mi zona mas intima llorando por un poco de algo, no sabia que mierda me pasaba pero quería que Edward me rozara allí.

Bajé mis manos para acariciarlo, primero tímidamente por encima de su ropa interior y luego mas audaz hasta quitarle los bóxer ayudándome con mis piernas. Dios mío, Edward era hermoso, perfecto y suave al tacto de mi mano sudorosa. Me maravillé de lo listo que estaba para mí.

-Bella… -gimió lentamente mientras mi mano se movía sobre él. Ante esa vista sentí otro nuevo y aplastante calambre de placer que me recorrió entera y se situó como un nudo mas en mi vientre.

-Edward…, te necesito –jadeé torpemente mientras mordisqueaba mi cuello.

Se acercó a mi aún más y lo rodeé nuevamente con mis piernas para que no quedara ningún espacio entre nosotros. Me agarré de sus hombros cuando me miró a los ojos y me sonrió de esa manera suya de hacerme perder la noción de lo que ocurría. Pero allí, en ese momento, nada podía hacerme perder el hilo de lo que sentía, de lo que estaba experimentando mi cuerpo con sensaciones tan fieras que parecía que me iba a romper.

Edward entró en mi lentamente, me tensé, ardía como el demonio, pero la sensación de él expandiendo mi interior hacia que el placer le ganara a todo lo demás. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de aquello que Edward me estaba haciendo, el amor de mi vida. Con un gruñido ensordecedor que provenía de su pecho se alejó de mi y volvió a entrar, haciéndome gritar su nombre de pura dicha.

-Estás tan caliente –susurró en mi oído con su voz distorsionada y ronca. Me estremecí cuando volvía a chocar sus caderas delicadamente contra las mías. El dolor iba pasando.

Madre mía, no esperaba que esto fuese así, no podía ser real, era demasiado intenso y placentero para mi salud mental. Edward volvió a embestirme; mas duro y profundo esta vez. Otra vez grité su nombre.

-Eres mía, solo mía ¿oíste? –murmuró sobre la piel de mis pechos sin dejar de moverse.

Me entregué completamente a mis instintos y me moví con él, jugando a ver quien podía darle mas placer al otro. Por momentos, mientras Edward me susurraba esas cosas en el oído, parecía que estaba perdiendo miserablemente y por otros, cuando lo tocaba o besaba por ciertos lugares y gemía de esa forma animal, me sentía una diosa.

La presión aumentaba en mi vientre conforme sus embestidas me hacían sudar, gritar y gemir. Parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a explotar como un globo y dejar salir fuertemente un tsunami dentro de mi. Joder, Edward se sentía exquisito ahí dentro y su dureza me indicaba que no estaba muy lejos de cómo me encontraba yo.

-Ed-dward –jadeé en la piel de su hombro-. Te amo.

Sus ojos negros como el carbón se enfocaron con los míos, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, respiraba con dificultad con sus labios entre abiertos, los músculos de sus brazos tensos, uno agarrándome de la cintura y otro flexionado por encima de mi cabeza, su pecho se movía al compás del mío y mi sudor lo bañaba en delicadas gotas que lo hacían brillar. Parecía más humano que nunca, a excepción de esos ojos animales que me miraban con hambre, excitados y necesitados.

-Y yo te amo a ti, ángel –se acercó a besarme-. Te amo tanto…

El tiempo paso lentamente, abrazados el uno a otro como si fuera la última vez que nos veríamos, la última vez que nos tocaríamos. Sus caricias eran tiernas pero insistentes y fuertes. Edward si que se había estado conteniendo…

Mis piernas me dolían ya del esfuerzo en mantenerme pegada a él y… joder, me sentía… ¿húmeda? Si, mi parte intima estaba muy mojada y resbaladiza, y que yo supiera las mujeres no sudábamos por allí.

El nudo en mi vientre aumento de tamaño y peso, como si fuese posible. Ya ni respondía a los comentarios que Edward hacia, él también estaba perdido en su propio mundo, un mundo que inexplicablemente también se conectaba con el mío. Nunca lo había oído maldecir tanto.

Caí rendida sobre el colchón cuando mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, ¿Era el esfuerzo u otra cosa? Estrujé las sabanas con fuerza entre mis manos mientras Edward se movía mas rápido y me besaba la clavícula.

Grité cuando el nudo se expandió y me corrí con fuerza, dejando mi cuerpo exhausto y desvencijado pero todavía con la capacidad de sentir un liquido frío dentro de mi. Sonreí de placer cuando Edward gimió y salió de mi cuerpo para recostarse sobre mi. Él también se había corrido y una inexplicable sensación de saciedad y felicidad me recorría entera.

Edward llamó mi atención, o eso intentó:

-Bella.

-Hmm…

-¿Estas herida? –pregunto preocupado, abrí los ojos para ver esa misma expresión cuando me preguntaba si estaba bien; después de que me caí de algún lado.

Le sonreí y le acaricié la cara. Negué con la cabeza. Suspiró aliviado y giró sobre si mismo para dejarme descansar sobre su pecho. Mierda, no me podía ni mover, igualmente eso no contaba como herida. Mi interior latía, pero estaba segura que era por su falta mas que por otra cosa.

Experimente felizmente lo que Rosalie llamaba "alegría pos-sexo". Como Cenicienta en su final feliz, o algo parecido, no era rubia.

Edward me acarició la espalda con sus dedos suavemente, mientras murmuraba mi nana, cada tanto besaba mi frente o sumaba a sus caricias su otra mano, que me apretaba contra él, estallando diminutos volcanes de placer. Él tenia el cuerpo mas hermoso y perfecto…

Rendida por el sueño y el esfuerzo me quedé dormida sobre su pecho, sudorosa, denuda y sintiéndome completa por primera vez.

*o*

-¿Qué te parece este? –mi hermana alzó un diminuto vestido dorado ajustado al cuerpo.

-Humm… puede ser –respondí, todavía indecisa-. Nunca fui a bailar Alice, pero creo que Edward se molestará si salgo con mis amigos vestida así.

Alice bufó.

-Se supone que eres una adolescente normal, por lo cual debes vestirte de cierta forma, ¿Qué llevaras si no, unos jeans? –preguntó revolviendo entre la ropa que había sobre mi cama.

Pareció asustada cuando me vio considerarlo.

-De todas formas no tengo muchas ganas de ir, es solo una prueba, no me quedaré mucho rato –le advertí tomando el vestido, ella sonrió satisfecha.

Me probé la molesta cosa que Alice quería que me pusiera, me quedaba bien, aunque algo corta para mi gusto, me hubiese gustado mas usarlo en alguna salida con Edward. Él decía que mis piernas eran su fuerte.

Sonreí mientras me colocaba los zapatos altos, todavía no podía creer lo electrizados que Edward y yo habíamos quedado luego de esa maravillosa noche, aquella en la que me hizo gritar su nombre como una loca.

Y quien iba a pensar que el sexo era adictivo, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, siempre tuve curiosidad sobre el tema pero siendo sincera me parecía algo que se hacia con tu pareja cada cierto tiempo.

Uf, todo lo opuesto, mi querido vampiro no me dejaba ni dormir en las noches. A veces, directamente nos íbamos los dos a nuestra pequeña cabaña –le había pedido por favor que fuese de los dos- y me hacia el amor en esa acalorada habitación.

Ah y también en la sala, y creo que en la cocina, ¿en la ducha contaba? Pues sea como sea Edward tenia la manía de hacerme manteca en sus manos, era encantador, claro que a él también le afectaba todo lo que me hacia y terminábamos descontrolándonos por completo.

No se lo había dicho a mis amigas, y por suerte no parecían notar el rubor casi constante en mi piel y mis ojos brillantes, si no, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

Mi madre se encargaba muy sutilmente de retirarse en cuanto oía que Edward se acercaba a lo lejos, se lo agradecía, porque no se que cosa extraña le estaban haciendo Jasper y Emmet cuando iban a cazar ya que venia hecho un loco, me cargaba al hombro y me llevaba a la cama como todo un cavernícola.

Con mis hermanas era otra historia, ya si se sabían casi toda la historia al derecho y al revés, todo eso fruto de miles de horas de un exhaustivo interrogatorio, ellas tenían ventaja al ser inmortales, no se cansaban de lanzar una pregunta tras otra y hasta llegaban a confundirme al punto en que terminaba diciendo cosas muy, muy intimas.

Mientras Alice arreglaba mi cabello recordé la cara de molestia de Edward cuando le había dicho mis planes de esta noche, y se puso aun peor cuando no lo deje replicarme nada, ya que se lo había dicho muy segura de mi. Había mejorado bastante mi seguridad y autoestima desde que le había entregado a Edward mi virginidad, Alice aseguraba que era porque él era mi destino, y siempre te sientes segura y completa con tu propio destino. Eso tenía mucho sentido.

Cuando el trabajo de mi hermana estuvo terminado ya estaba lista para salir, estaba emocionada por ver a Edward, había extrañado sus labios toda la tarde y encima estaría la noche fuera y sin él. Estaba muy tentada en llevarlo conmigo pero, ¿Quién iba a bailar con su hermano? Además dudaba que Edward solo "bailase" conmigo.

Me puse un abrigo liviano, tomé mi bolso y di saltitos por la escalera hasta llegar abajo. Me dirigía a la sala donde estaban mis hermanos cuando unos fuertes brazos aprisionaron mi cintura por detrás.

-Esto… es completamente indecente –me advirtió en mi oído.

-¿La ropa o solo como me estas apretando? –susurré, refiriéndome a como presionaba sus caderas contra mi trasero.

Aflojó un poco sus brazos y se rio entre dientes.

-Eres terrible.

Me revolví en sus brazos para quedar frente a él, su perfecto rostro me miraba con picardía, sus ojos estaban dorados y brillantes, su piel pálida y perfecta que me llamaba a tocarla, su cabello rebelde y cobrizo, sus labios perfilados y suaves y esa barbilla recta que me volvía loca. Hacía años que no cambiaba y aún así me seguía deslumbrando como la primera vez que lo vi.

-Estas hermosa –dijo besándome suavemente-. Toda una rompecorazones.

-No seas ridículo. Vamos, antes de que se haga tarde.

Me tomó de la mano y me besó los nudillos, mientras sus ojos dorados se oscurecían como el carbón.

-Vamos, antes de que decida secuestrarte a nuestra cabaña y convertir ese lindo vestido en jirones –me guiñó un ojo.

Se me cortó la respiración, sentí mis entrañas revolviéndose de deseo y mi rostro poniéndose colorado.

Las risas de Emmet que provenían de la sala no se hicieron esperar mucho. Maldición, otra vez había olvidado que no estábamos solos.

Avergonzada, arrastré a Edward hacia afuera de la casa de mis padres y me subí al Volvo con la cara enrojecida.

-No le hagas caso, Bella. Es un idiota –comentó mientras aceleraba en dirección al centro de Forks.

-Lo sé, es que… no puedo explicarte Edward, pero no me gusta andar ventilando nuestras intimidades por ahí, y menos a Emmet.

Me tomó de la mano, la besó con mimo y la dejó sobre su muslo.

-Te entiendo, y lo respeto, tendremos más cuidado –frunció el seño de repente-. ¿Harías algo por mi esta noche, ángel?

Fruncí el seño, confusa por su repentino cambio de humor.

-Dime.

Suspiró una gran bocanada y supe que el discurso iba a ser largo.

-No voy a prohibirte que hagas este tipo de salidas, no me corresponde, no soy quien para ser tan egoísta y tirano, pero te pido, te ruego si es necesario Bella, a que seas prudente con lo que pase ahí dentro, ¿Me entendiste?

Me miró a los ojos fijamente, ignorando la oscura carretera.

-Lo sé Edward, no va a pasar nada. Esteré acompañada.

Le acaricié la pierna para relajarlo. Mis hermanas lo habían obligado prácticamente a que, una vez que me llevase al lugar de reunión, regresara directamente para la casa. Que no podía quedarse dando vueltas en la puerta controlando todos mis movimientos. Si había algún peligro, Alice lo vería. Yo las apoye en ese punto, él tenia que dejar de ser tan exagerado, ¿Qué probabilidades había de que ocurriese algo? Tenia mala suerte, ¡pero no estaba maldita!

-No quiero ofenderte pero tu "compañía" apenas se puede cuidar a si misma.

-Mis amigas y amigos saben moverse en este ambiente Edward, estaré con ellos. Es un pueblo pequeño, probablemente todos los que asistirán esta noche ya estén allí, si quieres te doy permiso para que les des una leída a sus mentes para ver si se filtro algún asesino en serie o algo por el estilo –conteste mordaz, tomándole el pelo.

Funcionó, me miro con el seño fruncido antes de aparcar frente al pub. Observé la entrada, maravillada, el lugar era mas grande de lo que había imaginado y estaba bastante bien proporcionado, pintado de verde fosforescente era una gran invitación a casi todos los adolescentes del pueblo. La fila era larga pero pude divisar a mis amigos entre la multitud, esperando para entrar. Iríamos en el horario para menores, ya que todos lo éramos. Edward gruñó a mi lado.

-No se para que me dijiste que lea sus mentes. Ahora menos quiero dejarte ir –protestó.

Me giré a verlo. Tenia el seño fruncido, los ojos molestos y entrecerrados, con arrugas en su frente y sin embargo parecía todo un dios. Me percate de lo fina que era la camiseta que dejaba ver sus músculos. La tensión estaba subiendo entre nosotros, podía palparlo perfectamente.

Carraspeé.

-Recuerda que nos quedamos en el turno de las ocho hasta las doce. Te veo mas tarde.

Mi ignorancia hacia él derribó sus murallas de enfado, me agarró de los brazos y me estampó bruscamente contra el asiento del coche para besarme, insistentemente, en la boca y bajando por mi cuello hasta el escote de mi vestido.

-Edward. Por favor, hazme tuya –jadeé incoherentemente.

Luego de besarme los parpados cerrados se alejó de mi, dejándome dispuesta y con ganas de mas. Lo mire echando humo.

-Lo hiciste a propósito, para que cambie de opinión.

No dijo nada, y me bajé del coche, molesta y con ganas de hacer el amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora:<strong>

**Queridas lectoras, no se como disculparme debido a mi ausencia, pero les aseguro que era muy necesaria. Ultimamente me he sentido que escribo para los demas y no para mi propia satisfaccion, habia dias en los que no queria escribir pero lo hacia igualmente para que tuviesen el capitulo lo mas antes posible, pero si no hay inspiracion los capitulos no quedan bien, y aunque sus comentarios han sido siempre positivos YO SE que los ultimos capitulos dejaban bastante que desear. Por esa razon (ademas de motivos personales) tube que tomarme un descanzo.  
><strong>

**Les pido disculpas.  
><strong>

**¿Que decir del este capi? Bueno, si quedo confuso lo lamento y si no les gusto aun mas, pero personalmente me he sentido muy relajada escribiendolo asi que eso cuenta mucho para mi. Hay links en mi perfil para que vean los vestidos.  
><strong>

**¿Como seran las publiciones de ahora en mas? Bueno, no publicare todas las semanas, no solamente por el motivo que antes les mencione si no tambien por otros:  
><strong>

**1)Mi computadora personal esta rota y tengo que usar la pc, que comparto con toda mi familia, por lo cual el tiempo es muy limitado.  
><strong>

**2)Me inscribire en un proyecto de verano en el cual de lunes a viernes estare ocupada en las mañanas en un club de verano ayudando a cuidar a los niños pequeños.  
><strong>

**3)En mi casa estan construyendo y hay que ayudar a limpiar la tierra y los escombros a cada rato.  
><strong>

**No se cuando publicare pero NO abandonare la historia, seguire escribiendo a interbalos cuando pueda hacerlo y publicare tambien cuando pueda, ademas estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, si, se llamara: MI AMOR OSCURO, (Edward-Bella) Pero desde ya les aviso que la irè escribiendo de a poco y la estarè publicando recien cuando termine esta historia. Pero se los voy diciendo para que sepan que SI estoy escribiendo.  
><strong>

**Muchas gracias por leerme.  
><strong>

**Cariños.  
><strong>

**Flor  
><strong>


	35. Chapter 35: No te quemes

Niña de mi alma

.

Cap.35: No te quemes.

* * *

><p><strong>EdwardPOV.<strong>

Jamás, en lo que llevaba de práctica junto a Bella, me había sacado tanto de quicio como en ese momento. ¿No le cabía en su pequeña y testaruda cabeza que solo quería protegerla? ¿Todavía no era conciente de cuanto significaba para mí?

Yo no era el malo de la película, que no tuviese alma era algo completamente diferente. Yo solo quería su bien, y por lo tanto en mi deber de cuidarla entraba también el deber de hacerle saber ciertas cosas, digo si no es mucho pedir, para hacerme la tarea un poco más fácil.

Pero claro, ¿como explicarle esas cosas a Bella si enseguida se ponía en guardia como si yo mismo fuese a arruinarle la vida? No le había dicho que se mantuviera encerrada en su habitación sin tener ningún tipo de relación social con el mundo exterior, simplemente lo mío fue un comentario, una pequeña acotación con respecto al lugar en el que estaría esa noche. ¿Tanto le costaba garantizarme un poco de tranquilidad?

Sentado en el patio trasero de mi casa, donde estratégicamente me mandaron a refunfuñar para que estuviese a la vista, esperaba pacientemente -o lo mejor que podía- a que por fin diesen las doce de la noche.

Aborrecía pelear con ella, pero había veces en las que me encontraba entre la espada y la pared. No podía mantenerla segura si no me lo permitía y encima se enojaba por ello, además de que mis hermanas me obligaban a mantenerme sentadito bajo un árbol como enano de jardín.

Apostaría a que podían oír mis gruñidos desde adentro.

Me recosté sobre el tronco y tratè de pensar en cosas más felices, cosas que me relajaban..., bueno mucho no podía hacer con eso ya que siempre estaba pensando en mi hermosa y sexy novia. Ese vestido dorado se le pegaba demasiado a la piel...

¿Que estaría haciendo ahora, me extrañaría, estaría en problemas -para variar- o algún mocoso la estaba molestando? Los celos corrían rápido por mis secas venas. ¿Por que no vas a cazar Edward y te distraes un poco? Consulté mi celular para ver si tenia algún mensaje o llamada perdida que no hubiese notado antes pero ni noticias de ella.

¿Debería llamarla para ver como esta o pensaría que soy un manipulador?

Dios mío, ¿Quien la mandaba a experimentar esas cosas? ¡Si dentro de dos semanas era el cumpleaños de su amiga! ¿Se pasaría de fiesta en fiesta? ¡¿Sin mi presencia?! Estaba loca, yo tenia razón no debí haberla dejado ir...

Bueno al menos lo había intentado, fue jugar sucio de mi parte pero en circunstancias desesperadas se necesitaban medidas desesperadas, así que sin vergüenza como era trate de recurrir al sexo. Después de todo, la deseaba a cada momento, a cada segundo que no fue difícil incitarla a encender esa chispa que crecía entre nosotros últimamente.

No había funcionado tal como había pensado, y lo peor era que se había enfadado.

Recordaba claramente el momento en que se había bajado como una diosa del coche y se había marchado contorneando las caderas a encontrarse con los babosos de sus amigos.

Si no estuviese Alice llamándome por el teléfono en ese momento -para recordarme que tenia que regresar a casa- definitivamente me hubiese secuestrado a mi propia novia a nuestra intima cabaña.

Hacerle el amor se había convertido no solo en placer, si no también una manera de descargar todo tipo de emociones, si me enfadaba con ella, sexo, si se alegraba por algo que le había ocurrido en el instituto, sexo, si estaba tensa, sexo. Todo nos llevaba siempre al mismo espiral de pasión y desenfreno.

Emmet había intentado festejar que por fin me convertía en hombre, palabras textuales suyas, y ese día lo había perseguido durante kilómetros para darle una buena paliza.

Bien, ya me estaba enojando de nuevo. Busqué en mi mente un buen recuerdo, o al menos uno que me mantuviese ocupado... sonreí cuando encontré mi favorito, el único que podía cambiar mi estado de humor cualquier fuese la circunstancia.

_**Flashback.**_

Bella se pegaba a mi cuerpo como si fuese un koala, durmiendo a pierna suelta con el cabello revuelto esparcido por mi pecho y los labios hinchadísimos. No debían ser mas de las cuatro de la madrugada pero comenzó a retorcerse en su lugar, fregando su cuerpo contra el mío, evité gemir, si fuese posible una tortura peor que tenerla así, pero sin poder tocarla, por favor, quería sufrirla.

Tenia calor, eso podía asegurarlo por las pequeñas gotas de sudor en su espalda, parecía que le había pifiado con la temperatura de la habitación, ni siquiera mi cuerpo helado podía mantenerla un poca mas fresca, para que pudiese dormir.

Bueno, tampoco era muy fácil enfriarla con semejante manta encima de nosotros, pero no me parecía prudente observar su cuerpo desnudo enredado con el mío. Ya de por si, de la manera en que se rozaba contra mi, me costaba ablandar esa zona entre mis piernas...

Su respiración cambio lentamente y se despabiló, bostezando y parpadeando en la oscuridad.

-¿Edward? -susurró entre la penumbra. Me había encargado de estirarme y de apagar la lámpara antes de que se durmiera.

-Aquí estoy ángel -susurré-. Descana, es demasiado temprano aún, sigue siendo de noche.

Al parecer mi voz la había tomado por sorpresa porque se sonrojó y se olvido de respirar por un momento, como le pasaba a veces. ¿La había deslumbrado otra vez? Sonreí al recordar que tenia ese efecto sobre ella.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Bella en un susurro, parpadeando en la oscuridad.

Su carita seguía tiernamente sonrojada.

Su aroma adictivo me tentó demasiado y me incliné para besar su frente sudorosa.

-Duérmete -insistí.

-Es que... -murmuro-. Tengo mucha sed.

Parecía algo mas que avergonzada, pero arrepentida no, arrepentida nunca. Eso era lo que mas me aliviaba.

Me reí entre dientes ante su necesidad, era algo normal luego de dicha experiencia. La volqué suavemente sobre el colchón y desnudo como estaba corrí a velocidad vampirica hasta la rustica cocina a por el pedido de mi mujer. Oh mi mujer. Que bien se sentía reclamarla de esa forma. Y eso que todavía no me cabía en mí la felicidad de haber hecho con Bella semejante acto de amor, algo que en principio parecía imposible.

Cuando regresé a la habitación con un gran vaso de agua helada Bella ya había encendido el velador y se estaba estirando en la gran cama como un pequeño gatito.

Oh Dios, que hermosa que era...

En cuanto me vio entrar totalmente desnudo puso los ojos como platos, toda colorada y apartó la vista mientras se mordía el labio. Me reí entre dientes.

Ella era adorable y yo estaba extrañamente de muy buen humor. Me deslicé a su lado mientras se sentaba y le tendí el vaso lleno.

Como siempre hacia cuando estaba realmente sedienta cerró los ojos mientras tragaba, la manta se deslizó por sus pechos y calló en su estómago, dejándome una exquisita vista de su cintura para arriba.

Una gota de agua se derramó de sus labios rosados y aterrizo en uno de sus senos.  
>Sin pensármelo mucho me incline y la lamí con mi lengua directamente de su piel.<p>

-¡Ah! -Saltó Bella ante la sorpresa, tirando el vaso ahora vacío sobre el colchón.

Se removió incomoda y sorprendida mientras su corazón latía rápidamente dentro de su pecho.

La tomé de la cintura a la vez que mi boca subía por su torso hasta su hombro derecho.

La besé con la boca abierta, paladeando su sabor, me aparte a un lado cuando mis labios notaron una irregularidad sobre su piel.

En su hombro tenia la marca donde mis dientes la habían raspado en la noche para lamer una suculenta y deliciosa gota de sangre mezclada con su sudor mientras ella llegaba al orgasmo y me condenaba con ello a mi propio detonante.

En la nebulosa en la que me sumí cuando le hacia el amor no me había percatado de la importancia de mis actos. ¿Le dolería aquello ahora? Con mis dedos le toque suavemente la raspadura roja.

-¿Que ocurre? -preguntó. Fruncí el seño.

-¿Que tengo ahí? -intentó mirarse sin mucho éxito y opto por pasarse los dedos por el hombro hasta encontrar la pequeña marca.

¿Le había hecho algo más? Parecía sorprendida ante lo que sus dedos habían tanteado.

Repasé cada dulce detalle dentro de mi mente, "inconcientemente" -o algo así- le había mordido -sin dejar que mi asqueroso veneno la contaminara, claro- pero lo que me preocupaba realmente era si le había lastimado de alguna otra manera.

-¿Edward que pasa?

Mi mirada vago por sus brazos y pecho, por su estomago y vientre plano, le arranque la manta y observe lo que había debajo; la casi inexistente mata de vello entre sus piernas, sus tonificados muslos de tanta patineta, sus rodillas y sus delicados pies.

Suspire por su magnificencia, todo su cuerpo estaba en perfectas condiciones, mi monstruo interior no la había dañado por entre los barrotes de su jaula. Nuestro pequeño universo seguí funcionando, increíblemente dos especies diferentes se podían relacionar en mas de un sentido sin destruirse.

-Pensé que te había herido -susurre con mas calma mientras me recostaba a su lado.

Dudaba que alguien pudiese sacarme de allí ¿que podía ser mejor que estar en la cama con el amor de tu vida?

Bella parpadeo sorprendida y luego frunció el seño.

-¿Por que pensaste esa estupidez? -replico mordaz.

-Pues porque lo hice -recalque mi respuesta tocándole la herida diminuta del hombro-. Justo allí, ¿te duele? Dime la verdad, por favor.

-Edward... -negó con la cabeza, dejo el vaso vacío en la mesa de noche y se recostó sobre mi pecho cubriéndose con la manta dorada.

Le agradecía ese gesto, en cualquier momento le saltaba encima.

-No puedes pensar eso justo ahora, por favor, no te pongas pesado ¿vale?, estoy mucho mas que bien. Creo que ya sabes por que -se sonrojó un poco mas mientras lo decía.

Vaya, al parecer para ella fue tan especial como para mi.

-Si, creo que lo se -conteste sonriendo.

-aja -respondió luego de un bostezo.

Sentía su piel ardiendo contra la mía, helada y dura como el granito, su corazón bombeando ese elixir por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, sus músculos relajándose mientras volvía a caer en la inconsciencia.

-Te amo -susurro ya dormida.

-Yo también te amo ángel mío.

Luego de aquello la deje dormir aun mas que en un día normal, a las once de la mañana ella seguía sin mover un solo dedo y parecía que seguiría así durante mucho rato, por lo tanto comencé a intentar levantarla con besos. Mi parte egoísta no daba para mucho más que eso.

Protesto un buen rato hasta que por fin pude despertarla y hacerla reír. La verdadera intención era que me sentía demasiado extasiado como para que me ignorase durante mucho tiempo mas, los sucesos de la noche anterior parecían un sueño frente a mis ojos, y con la brillante luz de un nuevo día necesitaba experimentar esas sensaciones una vez mas, asegurarme que todo seguía igual, que todo estaba bien entre nosotros.

Esa mañana le hice el amor una vez más antes del desayuno de los humanos.

**BellaPOV.**

Mis ojos apenas se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del antro. Las luces parpadeaban y me dejaban ver a intervalos regulares la masa de gente apelotonada en la pista de baile. El espacio era grande, con dos pisos y mesas distribuidas alrededor de la pista y de la barra también atestada.

Ya adentro del lugar no me sentía tan incomoda con lo que llevaba puesto, me había encontrado rápidamente con mis amigas y amigos en la puerta, nunca creí ver a Mike con algo que no fuese su gorra desgastada y su camiseta de "Dragones y Mazmorras", por otro lado las chicas estaban muy sexies.

Molly tenía un short de cuero negro con un estrapless haciendo juego, Ángela tenía un corsé verde manzana y pantalón ajustado, Jessica tenía un mini vestidito rojo pasión que no dejaba que se le viese el trasero por milímetros.

Aunque quisiera no podía acostumbrarme con facilidad a la atmosfera del lugar, era algo que nunca antes había visto y mucho menos experimentado. Claro que me gusto mucho ver a Molly a sus anchas, así que la seguí de cerca y trate de impedir que mis manos bajase el dobladillo de mi vertido dorado.

Esta noche era para mi y mis amigas, no iba a dejar que un entupido vampiro me rondara en la mente todo el rato, ya había pasado el mal trago y conocía a Edward lo suficiente como para saber cuando era mejor alejarse y tomarnos un tiempo. Como decía Esme: "Que se le despejase la cabeza..."

El lugar atestado de gente tenia muy poca ventilación y a cada rato se me formaba gotas de sudor en la nuca. Jessica como siempre nos era completamente indiferente al estar rodeada de "pedazos de carne" como les decía a los pobres muchachos. Bueno, había algunos allí presentes que tendrían como mínimo dieciocho años, ningunos inocentes si se podía opinar.

Molly estaba rebosante de felicidad.

-Afloja un poco esos músculos Bella, disfruta la noche, cariño.

Caminábamos todos apelotonados hacia la barra, ella sonreía y yo no pude evitar estremecerme cuando un chico de unos dieciséis me paso por al lado demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Parecía que allí nadie entendía las reglas del espacio personal.

-¿Que quieres para beber Bella? -me pregunto Mike por encima de la música.

Recordé rápidamente las advertencias de Carlisle con respecto a las bebidas, aunque podría aceptar algo de Mike, el era un amigo, ¿no?

-Una Cocca-cola, por favor -le grite.

Un chico se apretaba atrás mío, esto se sentía muy incomodo, intente irme hacia un lado mientras Mike y los demás se apelotonaban aun mas contra la atestada barra, al menos él tenia pantalones al igual que Ángela y Molly y a Jessica poco y nada le importaba si le echaban mano, pero por si acaso decidí retirarme por la derecha ¿o era la izquierda del Antro? ¿Me estaba acercando a la pista de baile, que era lo que quería evitar?

Tal como había predicho me encontré en el limite de la pista de baile, donde todos gritaban y se sacudían con la música, el lugar allí estaba mas oscuro y el aire mucho mas pesado. Me entro un terrible sentimiento de claustrofobia acompañado de la agitación de mi pecho.

Genial, lo único que me faltaba era que me desmayara de boca al piso por un ataque de asma.

Me volteé para regresar por donde venia cuando una rígida y sudorosa mano me atrapo la muñeca y me jaló hacia dentro de la pista, mis tacones y mi falta de equilibrio me jugaron completamente en contra y me volví a espantar cuando me vi rodeada de gente.  
>El chico que me había agarrado no tendría mas de dieciséis años, alto y delgado como un poste, con el cabello castaño cayéndole sobre los ojos verde ambarinos.<p>

Me sonreía sensualmente y no me soltaba.

-¿Disculpa? -dije inútilmente contra todo el barullo, retorciendo mi brazo para alejarme de el.

Las chicas a mi espalda me empujaban y una en mi costado se estaba devorando -literalmente- a otra chica peligrosamente igual a ella.

-¿No quieres bailar ricura? -me pregunto empujándome descaradamente contra su cuerpo y colocando su mano en mi culo.

Lo aparte de inmediato y empuje a las chicas besuconas para escaparme de aquel desubicado.

-¡Espérame! -le llegue a oír detrás mío. Si, en sueños, me hubiese encantado responderle, pero parecía que todos allí podían hablar por sobre el sonido de la música menos yo.

Taconeé furiosa e incómoda nuevamente hacia la barra, esto ya no me estaba gustando para nada y recién había llegado. Mike y las chicas estaban allí con las bebidas.

-¡Apurémoslos a encontrar una mesa! -mandó Molly mezclándose entre la gente.

Me ofrecieron mi bebida y los acompañe hacia los extremos de la pista y nos sentamos en los cómodos sillones VIP.

-¿Como te la estas pasando? -me susurro Ángela-. No tienes buen aspecto.

Le regalé rápidamente una sonrisa.

-No, no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente.

La Cocca-cola que había pedido no estaba directamente de una botella pero por suerte el vaso estaba bien helado.

Luego de refrescarnos un poco y de acostumbrarnos más al nivel de la música nos pusimos a bailar. Al principio me sentí muy incómoda en el reducido espacio bailando con desconocidos, por suerte esta vez no había ni rastros del chico desubicado y me sentía mucho más segura. Había subestimado la experiencia.

Bailamos tanto rato que tuve que quitarme los tacones y colgármelos de la muñeca, mientras el pelo se me enredaba en el cuello por el sudor.

Adoraba la sensación de libertad que me dio cuando las luces se volvieron mas y mas oscuras, podías imaginar que estabas bailando completamente sola, eso si no fuese por los empujoncitos que me daban algunas chicas al pasar.

En un momento de delirio mental, después de varias horas, me pregunte que tan grande había sido el vaso de bebida, las ganas de ir al baño eran inmensas.

Me subió una sensación de culpa a la garganta al pensar en molestar a mis amigas por tal bobada. Mike estaba bailando con Ángela, Molly había ido a por más alcohol y Jessica estaba compartiendo saliva con un rubio levantador de pesas, yo estaba justo en el medio. Le palmeé el hombro a mi amigo.

-¡Mike voy al baño, regreso en un minuto! -le grité cerca del oído.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Regresé a la mesa para ver si ya había regresado Molly y me senté para ponerme los tacones de nuevo, como no había ni rastro de ella tendría que ir sola.

En algún lado había visto un cartel que indicaba los sanitarios pero como no sabia ni donde estaba parada -gracias a la oscuridad del lugar- decidí optar por preguntar en la barra de bebidas. De solo pensar en la masa de gente apelotonada me volvía a traer sensaciones de asfixia, pero no quería mearme encima.

Caminé cautelosamente hacia aquel destino cuando pase cerca de una pared que tenia un cuadrado en profundidad."No es profundidad idiota, es un pasillo".

Me quedé observando hacia adentro, el corredor era largo, oscuro como boca de lobo y parecía doblar hacia la derecha, donde dos chicas iban tambaleándose de una pared a otra. Ese debía de ser el baño ¿no? viendo como las chicas desaparecían por la derecha, me interné en aquel pasillo con un estremecimiento.

Mis tacones resonaban sobre el suelo de linóleo y mis oídos agradecieron que la música fuese aminorando a medida que avanzaba más y mas. Cuando doble a la derecha no pude contener un suspiro de alivio al ver que en el fondo había una puerta cerrada que indicaba el baño de damas, las chicas borrachas no se veían por ningún lado. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta que el antro no cumplió con su regla de no alcohol para menores.

Entre rápidamente parpadeando ante la luz brillante de los tubos amarillentos, en un lado estaban los cubículos azules y del otro los lavamanos frente a los espejos limpios.

El ruido de arcadas me llegaba desde la puerta. Pobres chicas.

Luego de hacer mis necesidades humanas, me alise un poco el pelo revuelto y volví hacia la oscuridad del pasillo.

Ansiosa como estaba por regresar hacia la atrayente masa de adolescentes no preste atención al camino y choqué de frente con un cuerpo duro y alto.

-¡Disculpa! -reaccione de inmediato llevando mis manos al frente, notando por primera vez unos duros músculos pectorales.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y escanearon el familiar rostro del chico desubicado de la pista de baile, note mis manos todavía sobre su cuerpo y las aparte de inmediato.

-V-vaya, con que exquisitez me vengo a tropezar -murmuro con la voz rasposa, inclinándose contra una de las paredes.

Solo en ese instante me di cuanta -con un mareo de nauseas- lo alto que era y el olor a alcohol que tenia encima.

No había nadie más en aquel pasillo. Menuda suerte la mía.

-¡Que chica mas descarada! ¿Por que huiste de mí allí afuera? -me pregunto inclinándose sobre mi, me aparte hacia atrás.

Un momento, ¿él me llamaba descarada a mí? ¿No había sido él el que me había agarrado a la fuerza y me había manoseado el trasero? Mire de reojo la puerta cerrada del baño de damas, él no tendría que estar allí para nada, no tenia ninguna razón salvo que me estuviese siguiendo, ¿cuanto tardaría en llegar a la puerta y echar el pestillo? Siempre podía patearle en las bolas, claro.

-Necesito pasar -dije apresuradamente intentando esquivarlo. Pero no esperaba que estuviese tan despabilado.

-Tu no te vas a ningún lado -me amenazó y luego me tomó de los hombros para estamparme entre una de las paredes y su cuerpo.

- ¡Suéltame! -le grite en la cara. Su aroma era nauseabundo y el calor de su cuerpo cerca del mío me hacia ponerme de los pelos, estaba acostumbrada la piel suave y sin sudor de Edward, además de la dureza y frialdad de sus músculos.

Este chico, a pesar de ser de mi misma especie, me repugnaba de pies a cabeza. Me espanté cuando sentí sus labios pegajosos sobre los míos e instantáneamente comencé a patalear y a intentar golpearlo.

¿En verdad era tan alto y fuerte? ¿Porque mierda tenia estos zapatos tan incómodos?

¡Maldita suerte la mía! ¡Maldito Edward y malditos sean sus consejos! El tenía mucho más que razón. En solo segundos una fuerza brutal apartó al chico desubicado de encima de mi cuerpo, la velocidad con la cual se aparto hizo que sus dientes me rasparan el labio inferior y me informaran al menos de una clara idea de que no lo hizo por voluntad propia.

Edward aun tenía el puño cerrado listo para dar el segundo golpe. Sus ojos bullían de furia y se le sacudían las aletas de la nariz, un estremecimiento me atravesó el cuerpo al imaginar lo que me esperaría en casa.

Pero antes que nada, yo sabia de lo que él era capaz y no quería que le hiciera daño a aquel muchacho. No porque me importase, todo lo contrario, pero solo era un patético niño humano que se había pasado de listo con la cerveza.

-Maldito... -empezó Edward acercándose de nuevo al muchacho que seguía en el piso.

La sangre que le salía a chorros por la nariz me indicaba que ya había sido demasiado, probablemente la tendría rota.

Me apresure a ponerme en frente de Edward, con las manos en sus hombros, intentando que me mirase. Sencillamente no tenia otra cosa con la que calmarlo.

-Ya, Edward ya. Esta bien, vámonos de aquí por favor.

Sus ojos de hielo me atravesaron con furia y me agarro bruscamente de la muñeca.

-Tu... -empezó- estas con la mierda hasta el cuello.

Me arrastro detrás de él con prisa, apurando mis zapatos de tacón mientras la música se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Atravesamos el costado de la barra, muy lejos de la pista de baile y nos dirigimos hacia la salida.

-Mis cosas... -murmure mirando hacia atrás. Aunque en realidad había querido decir "mis amigas".

-Te compraré nuevas -dijo con voz neutral mientras salíamos a la helada acera, como si estuviésemos hablando de tortitas de frutas.

Empecé a temblar y a castañear los dientes al instante pero Edward no volteó a verme ni una vez y no se ofreció a abrigarme entre sus brazos, como siempre hacia. Edward jamás me dejaba pasar frío. Esta vez la había cagado feo.

Llegamos al Volvo que estaba encendido en la esquina desértica y con las puertas abiertas, me metió dentro y me puso el cinturón de seguridad antes de dar la vuelta y manejar rápidamente.

Me quede con la vista fija en la piel erizada de mis piernas desnudas. Odiaba cuando se enfadaba así, no sabia ni siquiera como afrontarlo. Tenía un carácter demasiado intenso para tomárselo a la ligera.

Seguimos el camino a casa en un silencio sepulcral, detrás de nosotros cada tanto nos iluminaban las luces del coche de Alice. Cuando llegamos a la bifurcación él siguió de largo a pesar de que mi hermana dio unos cuantos bocinazos.

Genial, o sea que lo enfrentaría yo solita. Seguimos en silencio otro largo tramo hasta el camino que llevaba a nuestra cabaña. Estacionó a un lado bruscamente y se bajo murmurando entre dientes.

Me desabroché el cinturón al tiempo en que me habría la puerta, bajé en silencio detrás de él, observando de reojo su cuello tenso y sus puños crispados en un puño. Abrió la puerta bruscamente y espero a que yo entrase antes de ponerse a hablar.

Entró.

-Es la última vez que sales a algún lado -me reto.

-Edward...

-¡Edward nada! Te dije que era peligroso ir allí, te advertí de que fueras cuidadosa y lo tomaste todo como un juego.

Tragué saliva y fui caminando lentamente hasta nuestra habitación. Presentía que esto iba para rato y los zapatos ya me estaban matando.

Me senté sobre la cama y me los quité de encima con una patada, Edward entró como un tornado detrás de mi y se me quedo viendo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la camisa.

-No puedes controlarme siempre -le dije mientras observaba su cuerpo deslizarse fuera de la ropa.

El me miró como si fuese una retrasada mental.

-¿Que no qué? ¿Lo dices para molestarme no es cierto? Casi te violan y me dices que no debo protegerte.

Arrojó la ropa al otro lado de la habitación y se inclinó hacia delante para desatarse los zapatos. Me levante de un salto.

-¡Yo no dije tal cosa! ¿Por que entiendes todo al revés? No iba a pasarme nada -esa última parte no estaba muy segura.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y comencé a desarmarme el peinado, dejando caer las orquillas al suelo.

Estaba furiosa de que siempre me tratara así, entendía su miedo, su necesidad de protegerme pero no podía pretender que siempre lo iba a querer a mi lado, jamás me iba a cansar de Edward pero también quería pasar tiempo con mis amigas.

Esta noche, sencillamente me había agarrado en una mala posición, y en desventaja, yo podría hacerme cargo de la situación, solo era cuestión de que reaccionara. El chico desubicado me había tomado por sorpresa.

-Sabes que no seria capaz de que me "violaran". Exagerado. -me quité las pulseras y los aretes.

Edward, ya descalzo, me miro con furia y se acercó dos pasos.

-¿Exagerado? ¡¿Sabias acaso lo que pensaba el mocoso ese?!

-¡Pues se supone que no! ¡No leo mentes! -grite enojada. Sentía mi respiración agitada y la frente me sudaba.

-No pretendo que lo hagas Bella -dijo mas calmado-. Solo quiero que entiendas lo importante que es para mí que estés a salvo.

Bajo la cabeza, negando lentamente, seguía furioso. Se desabrochó el cinturón.

-Me hicieron quedarme aquí mientras tu estabas lejos, ¿Como crees que me sentí cuando me entere de lo que Alice había visto, estando tu tan lejos de mi? -Había dejado el cinturón sobre la silla junto a la puerta y ahora se desabrochaba los pantalones lentamente.

No pude evitar que mi vista bajara hacia allí abajo.

-Entiendo eso Edward, pero tú tienes que entender que no fue mi culpa tampoco, pretendía ser solo una salida, no me gusta que me grites.

Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos el cierre lateral de mi vestido de fiesta. Lo oí suspirar y levante la vista para verlo acercarse a mí.

Puso sus manos heladas sobre mis hombros desnudos y las dejo caer por mis brazos, hasta donde estaba mi cierre.

-Edward... -gemí cuando comenzó a bajarlo lentamente.

-Shh... -el vestido me calló por la cintura hasta el piso y me quede en bragas frente a él.

Acercó sus labios a los míos y nos besamos con dulzura, casi sin prisa, solo disfrutando del momento y de la silenciosa reconciliación que significaba.

Mis manos fueron a sus pantalones, que caían precariamente sobre sus caderas y se los bajé por completo. Luego de eso no hubo mas discusiones, simplemente nos dejamos caer en la cama entre jadeos y besos enfebrecidos de pasión.

Me acaricio con los labios y con la lengua la mandíbula, luego el cuello, los pechos, el vientre y por fin, luego de arrancarme las bragas, entre medio de mis piernas.

De esa manera me dejo rogar por él durante mucho tiempo, acercándome al abismo, tentándome a caer en aquel espiral de placer para luego parar de repente y volver a empezar.

No me dejo acabar, si no que me hizo colocarme encima de él una vez que me deshice de sus boxers y llevar el control de todo. Lo volví loco haciéndolo a mi ritmo y más de una vez tubo que sostenerse de la cabecera ante tal impotencia.

Nos amamos como nunca aquella noche, por una vez me sentía una mujer mucho más que sexy, capaz de competir con la seducción que Rosalie desbordaba en cada poro, me sentía poderosa, en mi dicha.

Nada ni nadie podía arruinar aquel momento perfecto entre el amor de mi vida y yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Queridas lectoras:<strong>

**Les pido mil disculpas por todos los retrasos que tube ultimamente, como les habia mencionado en el capi anterior estube con muchos lios y falta de inspiracion y tiempo.**

**Personalmete no creo que sea uno de mis mejores capis, espero que me disculpen por la dejadez de la escritura.**

**No tengo idea cuando voy a poder volver a escribir y tampoco se cuando voy a publicar de nuevo, pero que quede bien claro que NO pienso abandonar mi historia, aunque tarde la voy a seguir y una vez que la termine comenzare a publicar una nueva que estoy empezando.**

**Espero que algunas siga por alli y me regale un review.**

**Cariños.**

**Flor.**


	36. Chapter 36: Los ojos del león

Niña de mi alma.

Cap.36: Los ojos del león.

BellaPOV.

El agua caliente me corría por la espalda desnuda mientras intentaba quitarme los nudos del pelo con el cepillo. No era una tarea fácil considerando la falta de ganas de hacerlo y mi poco colaborativo cabello.

Apenas el sol se estaba ocultando por las copas de los árboles y había decidido salir de la cama con Edward y empezar a prepararme. En cualquier momento vendría Alice y me mataría si me encontraba todavía sin vestir por pasarme la tarde en la cama con mi novio, aunque seguro ya lo sabría.

Era sábado, el sábado tan esperado por Molly. Por fin daría su tan ansiada fiesta de cumpleaños. Temblaba al imaginarme el descontrol que ocasionaría mi amiga en casa de su prima.

Me sequé el cuerpo rápidamente con una toalla y apresure a vestirme con el corto vestido de tela camuflada que Alice y Rosalie habían hecho especial para mí. El vestido tenía unas pequeñas mangas y un escote en forma de V con botones negros que atravesaban verticalmente el torso. Al mirarme en el espejo note que me quedaba más corto de lo que pensaba, gire varias veces de lado, ¿Acaso me había crecido el trasero?

Me puse las medias de red y las botas en punta con cordones negros y salí a nuestra habitación mientras me ponía la banda con balas falsas sobre el hombro y la cadera. Como había esperado Alice ya se encontraba allí esparciendo su maquillaje por mi territorio. Suspire cuando vi el gorrito militar sobre la cama.

-Alice, no me pondré eso, ya es suficientemente vergonzoso con lo que tengo puesto.

-Bella querida, tú no sabes apreciar las fiestas como se debería -me habló como si fuese la reina de Holanda mientras esparcía una nube de perfume a mi alrededor.

Le gruñí en medio de un ataque de tos.

-¿Donde está Edward?

Mi pequeña hermana me miro irritada con los brazos en jarras mientras me fruncía el seño.

-Está esperando afuera, no va a venir a rescatarte -me dijo adivinando mi plan.

Bufé. Era imposible luchar contra alguien como ella. Era única.

-Vale, toma tu maquillaje y haz tu magia -dije mientras me sentaba en mi silla frente al espejo.

Luego de cepillar y secar mi pelo y de colocarme el ridículo sombrerito, se puso frente a mí para pintarme los labios de un rojo pasión y mascara de pestañas. Se me quedo mirando de cerca con una sonrisita de lado durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunte.

-No nada... -se apartó para guardar sus cosas-. Es que... estas muy hermosa Bella.

Volvió a mirarme mientras decía esto último y lo dijo con tanto sentimiento que llegue a sonrojarme.

-¿Tu crees? -le dije apartando la mirada hacia el espejo, solo era... yo.

-Por supuesto nena, estas creciendo rápido, parece que fue la semana pasada cuando Edward te trajo a casa. Aunque claro, para nosotros el tiempo pasa muy rápido.

Me estremecí cuando recordé mi pasado, todo lo malo de mi infancia y todo lo bueno de mi adolescencia con mi familia. Para mi había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde aquello.

-Pues por suerte dejare de crecer cuando sea vampiro. -comente mientras me ponía la chaqueta negra.

El ruido del cristal me distrajo más que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Gire para ver a Alice con la cara mas pálida que de costumbre y un charco de perfume y vidrio a sus pies. El olor se hizo intenso, llenando toda la habitación.

Su cara de espanto y sorpresa me atrapo los ojos, me miro fijamente y luego hizo una mueca al mirar tras de mí.

Me di la vuelta, Edward estaba con la mano aferrada al pomo de esta y me miraba casi igual que mi hermana.

-¿Que has dicho? -me pregunto entre dientes.

Me eché dos pasos atrás, sorprendida por la reacción de ambos. Mi mente fue hacia atrás, intentando recordar las palabras para contestar a su pregunta.

-Oh, nada. Solo fue una tontería. -me disculpe, no quería discutir las cosas de mi transformación ahora, eso solo lo haríamos cuando llegara el momento, aun me faltaba un año para terminar la secundaria.

-No, no fue una tontería. Fue una estupidez, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Sus palabras me calaron hondo, no entendía ¿Cual era su problema? Mire sus brazos fuertes y el musculo de su mandíbula tenso, su cara firme y contrariada...

-Edward... ¿que te pasa? ¿Te molesta hablar de mi transformación? -dije, pensando que eso lo iba a tranquilizar, aunque ocurrió justamente lo contrario, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-¿Tu transformación? -repitió las palabras como si no se las creyese-. ¿Que te hizo pensar así de repente en que iba a ocurrir una transformación en ti?

Me quede de piedra, el frio me empezó a subir por las piernas como tela de arañas. Trate de ordenar mis pensamientos sobre la presión que sus ojos negros tenían sobre mí, no lo comprendía.

Yo ya conocía todos los secretos de mi familia, sabia, más o menos, como se habían transformado en vampiros mis seres queridos, todos de una diferente manera pero compartiendo un mismo patrón en general. Una mordida, sabía que se necesitaba una mordida, en este caso de Carlisle... ¿Por que actuaba como si yo no supiese nada de eso?

-¿Que quieres decir? -dije molesta. Alice seguía hecha una piedra de hielo a unos pasos de mí. El perfume me estaba ahogando, ¿O era otra cosa?

-¡¿Como que quiero decir Bella?! ¿Quien te metió en la cabeza que te ibas a transformar en... vampiro? -me gritó. ¡Me grito! Y luego lanzó una fugaz mirada a Alice.

El fuego en los ojos de Edward pareció derretir su capa congelada.

-Heee... -solo fue capaz de decir. Me miro a mi, luego a Edward y luego otra vez a mi-. Bella, no sé qué te haya dado esa impresión, creo que te estás confundiendo cariño.

Habló apresuradamente, a pesar de que su vestido de tiras estaba inmóvil sobre su cuerpo me dio la sensación de que Alice vibraba de los nervios.

-Pero... Yo pensé que... -volví a mirar a Edward, quien seguía enfadado. Me puse pálida cuando comprendí lo que me querían decir-. Tu no... ¿No pensabas convertirme?

-Por supuesto que no -contesto entre dientes.

Su respuesta me golpeo con la fuerza de un tren de carga. Se me mezclaron todos los pensamientos de repente y no pude evitar imaginar a Edward, siempre joven y apuesto, a mi lado, una frágil anciana de pelo canoso y la piel arrugada. No solo eso, si no también a un Edward trajeado de negro mientras le dejaba una rosa blanca al cadáver de la anciana que estaba sobre un cajón de muertos. Mi imaginación me dio asco, aun mas sabiendo que podía ser cierto.

-Pero, pero... ¿Por qué no? Edward por dios, somos una familia, nosotros estamos juntos... -callé mis ruegos al verlo tan firme y sin inmutarse como cuando entro en la habitación.

-Emm Edward... tal vez si hablan con Carlisle... -comenzó a decir Alice, repentinamente sin saber qué hacer, ¿Sabia ella como terminaba todo esto? En una discusión seguro. Corrección: ya estábamos discutiendo.

-¡Cállate Alice! -le grito Edward sin quitarme la vista de encima a mí.

-¿Me dejaras morir entonces? -pregunte con un hilo de voz.

Me alivie cuando vi que su máscara de piedra caía con mis palabras y se pasaba la mano por la cara y el cabello antes de suspirar y volver a mirarme.

-No lo sé, Bella, no lo sé. Todavía no he pensado en eso.

Me envaré.

-¿No has pensado en eso, esa es tu excusa? ¡Yo pensaba que era parte de la familia, que iba a ser como tú y que estaríamos juntos por siempre!

Alice se adelanto y me puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Bella, tú eres parte de la familia, nunca nadie dijo lo contrario.  
>-Por lo menos ella parecía haber recuperado su paz, pero yo seguía histérica.<p>

-Edward, se hace tarde, ¿Por qué no llevas a Bella a la fiesta y en la mañana hablamos todos juntos? -ofreció Alice.

La mire, ella tenia razón, no tenia nada que discutir ahora con Edward. Estaba segura que los demás me darían la razón a mí, solo era un estrago pasajero, nada de lo que debería preocuparme.

Asentí con la cabeza y dejé que me acompañara hasta el Volvo. Edward nos siguió en silencio, tenía la cara descompuesta, pero yo no pensaba ceder de ninguna forma, me había hecho enfadar lo suficiente.

Alice me deseo suerte con la misma alegría y efusividad de siempre, como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada en la habitación. Me alegro oler el cuero húmedo del coche y distraerme un poco del perfume floral que traía encima. Joder, en verdad olía como si me hubiera revolcado en el jardín de Esme.

El viaje estuvo silencioso y trate con todas mis fuerzas que la amargura no me consumiera, se suponía que era una noche para disfrutar. Me pregunte, con un sonrojo fugaz, si al final de la noche le daría uso al conjunto de ropa interior blanca que llevaba puesto. El seño fruncido de Edward parecía un NO rotundo, pero recordaba claramente lo apasionado que podía ser cuando estaba enfadado por algo. Eran esos los momentos en los que parecía que iba a romperme el cuerpo, y yo lo disfrutaba.

Lo oí suspirar y mire como asomaba una pequeña sonrisita.

-Bella... -me advirtió.

Entendí su tono y lo que quería decir con él y me puse toda colorada, ¿Él sentía la electricidad que emanaba mi cuerpo ansioso, oía mis latidos desenfrenados al recordar su cuerpo o simplemente olía mi humedad?  
>Detuvo el coche frente a la casa de mi amiga y mire asombrada como decenas de adolescentes llenaban todo el lugar. La primera y segunda planta estaba ocupada, al igual que el jardín y a pesar que no había ningún decorado en especial, los sillones de la sala habían sido arrastrados hasta el césped y el propio brillo de las luces de colores se reflejaba en cada rincón.<p>

Sonreí al ver a mis amigos y otros chicos disfrazados, pasándola bien mientras abundaban los jarros de bebidas.

Las ansias volvieron a mi cuerpo fuertemente y supe que, a pesar de la discusión en mi cabaña, la iba a pasar genial.

-Adiós -le murmure a Edward mientras abría la puerta, haciéndole entender que seguía muy molesta.

-Bella... -me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastro de nuevo al asiento.  
>Lo mire, derritiéndome con su dulce mirada. Se acerco hacia mí.<p>

-Ten mucho cuidado, por favor -susurro.

Mi pierna, la que tenía fuera del coche, se enfrió cuando paso una ventisca. Espere, sabiendo que él quería decir mucho más que solo eso, ya sea de la pelea anterior o de sus consejos de protección.  
>Finalmente desistió.<p>

-Solo quería que supieras que no soportaría verte como yo. No quiero verte congelada en el tiempo.

Suspire y asentí reticentemente, no quería abrir la boca y defender mi punto de vista porque ya sentía que íbamos a terminar a los mordiscos.  
>Se acercó a mi lentamente y me dio el beso más dulce de la historia, apasionado solo como el podía serlo sin llegar a tocarme más que con una leve presión de sus fríos labios.<p>

Cuando me baje del Volvo, un poco más tranquila pero igualmente molesta, me distraje mirando a todos mis compañeros de instituto.  
>Mis amigas me sonrieron desde el porsche, Angela tenía un tierno disfraz de angelito, Jessica parecía una muñeca barbie, según ella, porque para mi parecía una prostituta barata. Molly estaba emocionadísima por su fiesta dentro de su disfraz de roquera sexy. Me tomó del brazo, me dejo en la mano libre un vaso de plástico rojo igual que tenía todo el mundo, lleno de cerveza helada y me dio un tour por su casa.<p>

Solo su habitación estaba cerrada con llave, que usaría con el magnífico afortunado, todas las demás habitaciones estaban repletas de gente, y la música de la sala llegaba a todos los rincones. La prima de Molly había montado una gran barra en el comedor y en la cocina estaban repartiendo hot dogs con aderezo.

-Estas muy emocionada Molly...

Mi amiga me miro con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -me grito como si fuese la obviedad-. Ya todos están hablando de que esta es la fiesta del año.

Tome unos sorbos de la bebida mientras escuchaba a las demás hablar del trabajo que les había costado sus disfraces a medida, además de felicitarme por el mío.

Bailé durante dos horas seguidas bajo las luces verdes de la sala, todo un record para mí, y nos reímos un montón de todos los disfraces ridículos que teníamos cerca.

Había piratas, novias recién casadas, porristas, un Mickey gigante, una pareja de saquitos de té y un montón de cosas más, sin duda seria la fiesta del año.

-No sabía que conocías a tanta gente -le susurre a Molly en el oído tras una pausa para tomarnos unos daiquiris de fresa y kiwi.

-¡Ni yo! -exclamo mientras se sacaba la chaqueta de cuero, debajo no traía mas que un corpiño decorado con lentejuelas. Noté que mi amiga tenía razón, las chicas aprovechaban las fiestas de disfraces para vestirse de prostitutas sin que se les diga nada.

-Hay chicos bastante mayores... -comento Angela.

Jessica se estaba enrollando con uno de esos justamente.

-Si, hay algunos que ni sé de donde salieron -dijo Molly.

La mire con ojos como platos.

-¿Hay gente en tu casa que ni sabes quiénes son?

Hizo un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia.  
>-Supongo que son... amigos de unos amigos, nada de qué preocuparse, lo mejor de todo que algunos son de Port angels, ¡las noticias de mi fiesta correran hasta alli! -dijo como si fuese lo mejor del mundo.<p>

El labial ya se le estaba corriendo, y la cordura también.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos de nuevo? -nos preguntò Molly haciendo un cabeceo hacia la improvisada pista de baile. Angela se adelanto enseguida.

-Yo espero aqui, vayan sin mi -respondi apenas. Sentia un extraño peso sobre mi cuerpo.

Por suerte ellas estaban demasiado emosionadas como para notarlo y volvieron para seguir disfrutando de su noche, una noche tan humana y banal para ellas que hasta me sentia celosa, ¿Porque lo mío no era así de sencillo?

Me arrastre hasta la barra y me senté al lado de un muchacho dormido y me dedique a ser miserable.

Estúpido Edward, a kilómetros de donde yo estaba seguían atormentándome sus palabras, ¿Que hubiese pasado si esta noche yo no sacaba el tema? Me daba vértigo de solo pensarlo.

El barman me puso un gran vaso lleno de algo y mucho hielo frente a mí. Lo tomé tímidamente y le di un par de sorbos, era bastante fuerte pero me lo tome igual casi hasta la mitad. Mala idea.

El calor del alcohol se me subió rápidamente hasta la cabeza y me nublo los pensamientos, no podía ignorar que se sentía muy bien.

-¿Teniendo una mala noche? -preguntó una voz profunda a mi lado.

Mire para ver si era a mí a quien me hablaban y me choque de lleno con un guapo chico de unos dieciocho años. Era el mismo que en un principio había pensado que estaba dormido sobre su mano, aunque en realidad solo estaba mortalmente quieto.

Abrí la boca de asombro, el muchacho era delgado, rubio y de ojos oscuros, muy hermoso, sus fracciones estaban bien marcadas, la piel suave y pálida. Me sonroje.

El muchacho levanto la cabeza de su mano y sus hombros hundidos y me di cuenta de que, aun sentado, era bastante alto. Y muy serio.  
>Levantó una ceja, esperando a que le contestara sin sacarme los ojos de encima. Las luces verdes lo hacían parecer casi irreal.<p>

-N-no, estoy bien -no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir. Genial.

Volví mi atención al trago aunque seguía sintiendo su intensa mirada sobre mí, al volver a mirarlo de reojo note por primera vez, a pesar de la oscuridad, de que no estaba disfrazado como todos los demás. Solo una camisa negra y unos pantalones oscuros con un tenis rayado, nada más.

-No hablas mucho... -comentó. Mis ojos volaron de nuevo a su perfecto rostro- ¿Como te llamas?

Sus ojos estaban centrados en mí y nuestras piernas casi se tocaban, ¿en qué momento se había acercado a mí? Pero por otro lado... no quería que se alejara.

-Mi nombre... es Bella.

Una leve sonrisa asomó de sus labios y se llevó su bebida a los labios unos segundos, aunque no vi su manzana de Adán subir o bajar en ningún momento.

-Yo me llamo Ivahn.

Ya no estaba tan serio este chico Ivahn, una cara de niño travieso y malvado parecía asomársele de a ratos. No pude evitar sonreírle.  
>¿Que mejor para olvidarse de un vampiro que un guapo chico humano?<p>

-¿Eres amigo de Molly? -pregunté intentando entablar conversación.  
>El barman dejo un vaso con bebida para cada uno.<p>

-Por desgracia no -dijo mirando sobre mi hombro-. Tu amiga es una belleza.

Me guiñó un ojo descaradamente antes de decir:  
>-Aunque tú no te quedas atrás hermosa Bella. No me importaría que me dispararas un día de estos.<p>

Me sonrojé furiosamente y recurrí a distraerme con la bebida al darme cuenta que tenia puesto el disfraz de militar, todavía. Disimuladamente jalé el vestido para abajo para ocultarme más pierna.

-¿Donde naciste hermosa Bella? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno… -empecé- Es algo complicado. En realidad soy adoptada, no sé donde nací exactamente. Mis padres me abandonaron.

El no dijo nada por unos minutos. ¿Tanto se notaba la tristeza de mi voz? No, seguro que era mi imaginación.

Tomé unos traguitos de la nueva bebida frente a mí, un poco más liviana por suerte. Cuando volví la vista hacia Ivahn, éste me miraba de forma extrañada.

-Entonces… ¿te criaste en un Orfanato? –pregunto.

Su sonrisa me confundía, ¿estaba siendo amable o se estaba burlando?

-Si, hasta que los Cullen me adoptaron.

La atención que me tenía era admirable, me observaba como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro debajo de su cama. Giró la cabeza levemente hacia un costado, curioso de repente.

-¿No recuerdas nada de tus padres?

Suspire. ¿Por qué solo me preguntaba sobre ese tema? ¿Había pasado él por algo parecido? Decidí responderle eso y cambiaria de tema:

-No, no sé nada. Me abandonaron cuando aún era pequeña. Solo un bebé.

A pesar de mi tono cortante pareció contento con mi respuesta y mientras me miraba fijamente paso sus dedos fríos por el dorso de mi mano, ¿Yo estaba en llamas o él tenía frio? De cualquier forma, me estremeci.

-Y entonces ¿Quién te puso ese lindo nombre que llevas hermosa Bella? ¿La gente del Orfanato? –dijo despectivamente. Como si ellos no pudiesen ser capaces ni de ponerle nombre a un perro.

-Pues no –conteste-. También es algo complicado. Mi nombre: "Isabella" estaba escrito en una pulsera que llevaba encima, nada importante.

Me estremecí al pensar en esas cosas, la verdad, no era una charla para mantener en una fiesta de cumpleaños. El guapo Ivahn se mantuvo quieto por un momento, sopesando mis palabras.

Sus ojos eran de un increíble negro, como si su pupila estuviese conectada con el iris. Un oscuro desesperante. Su semblante quieto brillaba pálido bajo las luces verdes y amarillas que cambiaban rápidamente. Sonrió lentamente.

-Pareces sofocada, ¿vamos a tomar aire? –dijo mientras enredaba su mano fría con la mía.

Parpadee sorprendida ante el cambio brusco de la conversación, pero la verdad era que los muchachos que fumaban cerca mío me tenían un poco agitada, no quería descomponerme ni nada por el estilo pero por otro lado… ¿Por qué de repente mi cuerpo quería quedarse pegado al asiento?

Como si estuviese bajo un potente hechizo, deje que Ivahn me arrastrase hacia afuera, donde el frio de Forks me puso la piel de gallina. Parecía que el clima de madrugada había enviado a todos los invitados hacia la parte de adentro de la casa, ya que afuera éramos los únicos, además de los vasos de cerveza vacios y los sillones que habían sacado afuera.

Ivahn me arrastro un poco más hacia la calle, girando levemente hacia la derecha, donde no había más que un serpenteante y oscuro camino hacia las afueras del pueblo.

-Espera ¿A dónde vamos? –le interrogué, clavando mis tacos en la acera.

Él me miro como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Esta música me está taladrando la cabeza, tengo un poco de Bach en mi coche, ¿te gusta?

-¿Tu… tu coche? –pregunte. ¿Eso era lo que él quería desde un principio? ¿Llevarme a su coche? Que estúpida había sido.

-Por supuesto, así no tendremos frio. Te aseguro que estarás bien caliente –me susurro muy, demasiado, cerca.

Me di media vuelta, dispuesta a irme, pero su mano se cerró con fuerza sobre mi brazo, cortándome la circulación.

-¡ay! –me quejé, al tiempo que volteaba a verlo- ¡Suéltame!

Jalé con la fuerza suficiente para dislocarme el hombro pero la mano de Ivahn no pareció ni vacilar en su agarre y me empezó a entrar pánico.

-¿Qué pasa hermosa Bella, ya te estás aburriendo? ¡Pues si no hemos ni empezado! –dijo con un tono ofendido, aunque en su rostro no había más que una enorme sonrisa de pura satisfacción.

Le clavé las uñas en el brazo en un intento de apartarlo, pero fue como clavarlas en el hielo, me hice daño a mi misma y él siguió con su estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

Los músculos de sus brazos estaban durísimos, no de la manera en que lo pudiese tener un chico adicto al gimnasio, sino de una forma marmórea, única, que solo yo podía identificar en…

-¡Suéltame! –volví a gritarle. Jalando con fuerza para que me soltase. No podía ser, él no podía ser…

-¿O qué? ¿Gritaras? –pregunto jocoso.

Lo siguiente no pude verlo porque lo hizo muy rápido, pero me agarro del cabello y me lanzó contra una pared cercana. Primero sentí el golpe sordo en mi cabeza y luego en todo mi cuerpo. Sentí un dolor horrible en las sienes y la vista se me nublo por unos segundos.

Me quede grogui, pero lo suficientemente consciente para notar que Ivahn me levantaba del suelo como si no pesase más que una pluma y me llegaba alguna parte. Sentía el movimiento, pero era imposible escuchar sus pasos en la acera desierta, o el sonido de su corazón contra mi cara.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que nos acercábamos a la parte trasera de un Ferrari rojo, abrió la cajuela y me lanzó dentro como una bolsa de papas, golpeándome la cabeza de nuevo.

Me sonrió como un diablo, con el rostro iluminado por una farola cercana.

-No te preocupes cariño, el viaje será placentero –dijo antes de cerrar el maletero y dejarme sumida en la completa oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas.<strong>

**Como siempre, atrasada con los capis, pero estoy trabajando en eso. Lamento que el capi sea tan corto pero tiene un material muy interesante.**

**¿Recuerdan a Ivahn? ¿Al guien sabe como termina todo esto?**

**Espero que no lo adivinen porque me encanta sorprenderlas.**

**Voy a ver si puedo hacer capis asi de cortos para publicar mas seguidos, a ver si se puede porque ya se acerca el final ;)**

**Saluditos **


	37. Chapter 37:Abismo

Niña de mi alma.

Cap.37:Abismo.

EdwardPOV.

Aparqué el Volvo brutalmente en la entrada de la mansión Cullen, con el motor echando humo y las gomas casi carbonizadas. Adentro todo estaba en silencio y sabia ya de ante mano que todos estarían en la sala, algunos preocupados y otros enojados, mirándome como si yo fuese el problema en ese lugar. Las cosas se me escapaban de las manos.

Me senté en la mesa de caoba a la derecha de Carlisle, noté enseguida que mi hermana ya los había puesto en corriente a todos y mi madre ya tenía un discurso plenamente organizado.

-Bien –comenzó Carlisle-. Yo se que ninguno de ustedes se esperaba esta charla tan pronto, pero debemos respetar los sentimientos de Bella y aclarar las cosas antes de que regrese.

-Es mi culpa –le interrumpí-. Nunca le di a entender nada, seguramente ella tenía en su mente un futuro muy diferente al que yo me imaginaba.

Esme suspiró. Ya se esperaba eso de mí.

-No es culpa de nadie Edward –dijo ella.

-Si, mamá tiene razón. Ella es una pequeñaja muy inteligente, no le costó atar los hilos. Era obvio que iba a terminar pensando que sería…, bueno, como nosotros –dijo Emmet.

Me refregué la cara con las manos en un intento de calmarme. El caos no tardo en estallar a mí alrededor. Rosalie mantenía firmemente que este no era un destino apropiado para Bella, tal como pensaba yo, igual que Jasper, aunque él solo pensaba que era aun muy joven para decidir lo que quería hacer y mucho más aun para hacer el cambio.

Emmet seguía con su loca idea de que ya era tiempo de que la transformáramos, que si esperábamos más tiempo ella se pondría mal al estar congelada en el tiempo siendo "mayor" que nosotros. Algo ridículo, yo tenía cien años mas que ella.

Alice se mantenía callada, y nuestros padres intentaban mantenernos en silencio.

-¡Chicos por favor, solo tranquilos por un momento! –decía Esme.

Carlisle se levanto de la mesa y nos callamos enseguida.

-Se que todos quieren tener voz en este asunto tan importante. Pero yo creo que debemos respetar la decisión de Bella, nadie puede negar que ella sabe muy bien lo que implica ser vampiro.

-Eso es una estupidez –dijo Rosalie-. Es solo una niña. ¿Qué pasará cuando madure realmente dentro de diez años más? ¿Seguirá queriendo lo mismo?

Alice la miro con mala cara y hablo por primera vez.

-¿Estas insinuando que toma malas decisiones? Discúlpame contradecirte pero Bella es muy, muy madura para su edad.

-Yo no dije eso. Pero todavía está dominada por impulsos adolescentes. Ahora que se lo negamos lo quiere con más ferocidad pero eso no garantiza que lo desee en el fondo de su corazón.

-Rosalie yo creo que esto no lo quiere nadie en el fondo de su corazón –le replicó Jasper.

Esme sacudió la cabeza.

-Es imposible llegar a un acuerdo de esta forma, Bella tiene que estar presente.

-Por supuesto que no- le dije rápidamente.

Lo único que me faltaba era que Bella estuviera en esta discusión, tenía miedo de que ganara sinceramente. Ella siempre ganaba de una manera u otra.

Carlisle volvió a hablar muy convencido:

-Es una buena idea, ella está lista para participar en las charlas familiares, hay que plantearle el asunto con mucho cuidado y esperar a que tome su decisión definitiva.

-¡No Carlisle! –Le grite- ¿Cómo vas a explicarle con palabras todos los sacrificios que significan esta existencia maldita?

-Ella tiene la capacidad de entender Edward, además lo haré yo mismo y no habrá ningún peligro.

Sus ojos dorados reflejaban la ira de los míos. Podía sentir mi cuerpo tensionado sobre la silla, listo para más pelea.

-No estoy de acuerdo- dijo Rosalie.

-Ni yo –le siguió Jasper.

Me levante de la mesa y camine lo más calmado posible hasta afuera, donde el aire fresco me aclaraba la mente. Esto sí que era un problema, y uno bien grande.

¿O era yo el del problema? Era cierto que mi ángel era la adolescente más madura, adorable e inteligente que existía, entonces ¿el problema era que me negaba a mi mismo dejar ir su humanidad?

Cerré los ojos e ignorando a mi familia mientras seguían conversando sin mí, vi su rostro tras mis parpados, la primera vez que me tope con ella en el supermercado, amenazándome con su navaja y cuando volví a buscarla desesperadamente hasta encontrarla por casualidad trepada en las ramas de un árbol.

Su hermosura y magnificencia era palpable a la vista, su dulzura e inteligencia que hacían que mi pequeño mundo girara en la órbita de su gigantesco universo. Con tantos recovecos oscuros y otros tan iluminados…

Con curvas de galaxias ardientes, todo comprimido en una persona. En una mujer que me complementaba y seria mi compañera ¿para toda la eternidad o para toda su vida? ¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta?

Alice se acerco a mí a paso vacilante, podía escuchar el murmullo bajo de su mente inquieta.

-Estoy bien Alice –suspiré-. No necesito ni a Jasper ni ninguna sesión psicológica.

Ella bufó y se dejó caer a mi lado ágilmente, tenía el seño fruncido y la mente distraída, sin pensar en algo en específico, ni tampoco en la discusión que habíamos tenido dentro con toda la familia, simplemente estaba pasando el momento tenso descansando un poco la mente.

Me relaje cuando me di cuenta que no iba a comenzar ninguna conversación y también me concentre en cosas triviales para poder deshacerme de la rabia y la frustración que tenía en ese momento.

Pero como la maldita existencia estaba siempre en mi contra no transcurrieron los dos minutos completos cuando Alice intento ver como estaba Bella en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Digo intento porque lo único que alcanzo a ver fue un túnel de oscuridad inmensa, hasta sus propios sentidos se nublaron dentro de su visión.

-¿Alice? –Jasper se acercó rápidamente por la puerta.

Yo la agarre de su pequeño hombro y la sacudí brevemente para sacarla del transe, ni siquiera podía leer su mete para saber qué era lo que había ocurrido. Pero me asustaba su reacción, me asustaba el futuro de Bella.

-¿Qué paso con Bella, está todo bien? –sentía algo dentro mío retorcerse aun mas.

No, algo no estaba bien.

-No puedo Edward, no veo su futuro –me miro aterrada-. No puedo ver nada…

-¿Serán los perros de la Push? –Rosalie y la familia entera ya estaban fuera, en una posición amenazante.

Mire fijamente a mi pequeña hermana.

-Edward, no es eso, es como si hubiese…

-no –la corte antes de que lo dijera y me levante de un salto-. No, estas equivocada, sabes que lo estas.

Carlisle me puso una mano en el hombro. Debía mantener la cabeza fresca, todos estaban igual de alterados.

"Por favor no…" rezaba Esme con sus manos sobre el corazón.

-Rápido, vayamos a ver –nos dijo Rosalie y todos comenzamos a movernos.

Yo iba corriendo a la cabeza junto con Carlisle, trataba de no dejar a mi familia detrás, pero la preocupación hacia de mis piernas volaran por si solas.

"No puede ser que no vea nada." Se lamentaba Alice en su mente.

"Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando…" Repetía Emmet una y otra vez.

Todos tenían que decir y qué opinar y eso no me ayudaba en nada con mis nervios. Sentía el miedo agazapado en piel, impregnando cada poro y cada musculo de mi ser.

No quería darle vueltas al asunto de las visiones de Alice, lo único que me importaba era la seguridad de mi ángel. Aunque tenía que pensar en positivo no podía quedarme tranquilo esperando lo mejor. Simplemente no era mi estilo.

Tal vez mi hermana tenía razón y fueran solo los sabuesos de La Push que pasaban por allí, atraídos por el sonido de la fiesta. No podían atacar a Bella, estaba fuera de su ideología e iba contra cualquiera de sus creencias sobre la preservación de la vida humana.

Tampoco podían atacarla por accidente, había demasiada gente del pueblo en esa casa como para que los perros estuviesen bebiendo y bailando a sus anchas. Además, en los años que llevábamos en Forks jamás habíamos oído que los Quileutes y los pueblerinos se mezclaran en alguna celebración.

¿Qué probabilidades había que fuesen ellos? Tenía que ver a Bella con mis propios ojos para asegurarme que nada había ocurrido. Esa era la única forma de quitarse ese peso aplastante de mi pecho.

Nos faltaba menos de medio kilometro para llegar al lugar donde era la fiesta cuando notamos que nada iba bien.

-Oh no… -jadeó Esme al ver la nube negra de humo alzándose por encima de las copas de los arboles.

-Maldición –gruñí yo junto con mis hermanos.

La humarada se elevaba alta por el cielo oscuro, y el viento característico expandía la extensa manta negra por cientos de metros.

El aroma a madera carbonizada nos llegó a la nariz como una avalancha, mientras los gritos y el ruido de sirenas nos penetraban en los oídos como si fuese ácido. Todos teníamos un solo pensamiento: Bella.

Mi mundo cambió de tamaño considerablemente, veía caerse en pedazos toda mi felicidad, toda mi existencia, siendo reemplazada por un miedo que me abrumaba y me hacía temblar las piernas.

Cuando por fin el bosque terminó nos paramos en una calle adoquinada, a media manzana de donde había dejado a Bella hacia unas horas, donde ahora justamente, la casa era atacada por vivas lenguas de fuego que había devorado todo a su paso. Las cortinas de seda derretidas volaban en filos hilos que se enredaban en los arbustos, los bomberos intentaban controlar al fuego que se había extendido a las casas vecinas y los policías ayudaban a cargar a los adolescentes en las ambulancias abarrotadas de gritos, llantos y olor a carne quemada.

La madera crujía con espasmos y el césped ya estaba marchitándose por el calor. Desde donde estábamos todos, paralizados con la escena, nos llegaba la caricia de la elevada temperatura.

Alice volvió a entrar en su acostumbrado trance del pánico que sentía, aunque se topó con aquella oscuridad infinita, igual que la visión que tuvo en el porche de nuestro hogar.

-¡Oh mi nena! –estalló Esme con un sollozo.

Eso fue golpe suficiente para impulsarnos a todos hacia delante a toda velocidad y sin que nadie nos viera nos distribuyamos alrededor de la casa, pero era inútil. No había ni rastros de Bella, ni una sola gota de su aroma había cerca de allí.

La casa estaba vacía, ya habían logrado sacar a todos los pequeños tontos que, al estar tan idos de bebidas, no podían ni pararse con sus propios pies.

El incendio era impresionante y yo, masoquista hasta el infinito, no dejaba de mirar como la madera se consumía, los muebles se convertían en ceniza y el techo se tambaleaba sobre las precarias paredes.

-Edward, los policías –me ordenó rápidamente Carlisle.

Cerré los ojos y me lancé de lleno a los pensamientos caóticos de los oficiales para tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que había pasado allí.

Al parecer el incendio había comenzado con el estallido del horno en la cocina, incendio provocado entonces, los jóvenes que se encontraban allí eran los que tenían heridas en peor estado y ya estaban camino al hospital.

Había sido una experiencia muy traumática para los chicos de la fiesta y para todos los adultos presentes de allí que tuvieron que ayudar a sacar a algunos de la casa y a consolar a otros. Hasta ahora no había informes de ningún fallecido.

Muchos rostros y expresiones había dentro de sus cabezas pero la que yo quería ver no estaba por ninguna de sus mentes. ¿Cómo podía ser que nadie la hubiese visto? ¿Dónde estás ángel mío? Dentro de la casa seguro que no, estaba seguro de que hubiese olido su fragancia diez veces más fuerte, amplificada por el calor…

Jasper me sacudió el hombro.

-Ven por aquí Edward, Rosalie encontró un rastro de Bella.

Lo seguí rápidamente por una calle que estaba a la derecha, solo ocupado por los coches de los policías. Las ambulancias se alejaban con sus ruidosas sirenas por la calle de la izquierda.

Me reuní con mi familia y en el acto sentí una leve fragancia de mi Bella. Y algo mucho más inesperado: el leve rastro de un vampiro. Su olor era concentrado, podía apostar mi Volvo a que tenia gasolina encima de la ropa la última vez que había pasado por aquella calle, tenía una colonia fuerte y barata, usaba mucho cuero encima, y el aroma dulzón característico de los de nuestra especie estaba hasta pegado en una de las paredes cercanas, junto con el de Bella.

El terror y la furia me invadieron tan de repente que no poda identificar cual de los dos había sido primero. ¿Qué diablos podía estar haciendo un vampiro allí con mi Bella? Si mis pensamientos eran los correctos…

"Los vampiros que no mantienen nuestra dieta solo vienen a los lugares poblados para una cosa…" pensaba Carlisle.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente, siguiendo el rastro de Bella desesperadamente tanto como la capacidad de mi nariz podía llegar. El rastro se perdía, desaparecía y volvía gradualmente. ¿Por qué?

¿Y por qué Alice no había visto nada?

Jasper se puso a mi lado.

-Están en un coche, Edward –me dijo observando hacia donde la calle se alejaba en la oscuridad-. Es la única explicación de por qué su rastro apenas se siente.

-Esto es una locura –susurre casi derrotado.

Vamos, no podía ser cierto. Mi ángel no podía tener tan mala suerte. Las visiones en negro de Alice, la desaparición de Bella, el incendio…

Nada encajaba. Tenía la sensación de que ese vampiro no se acercó a la fiesta por una simple –aunque me costara admitirlo- "comida", antes de seguir con su camino.

-Perdemos tiempo ¡Quiero a mi hermanita! ¿Podemos intentar seguir el rastro? –preguntó Emmet.

Sin esperar respuesta se puso a correr lo más rápidamente posible pero sin perder el rastro. Todos los seguimos, pero seguía siendo difícil no perder el olor que flotaba precariamente en el aire, teníamos que tener cuidado.

-Hay que prepararse para una inminente lucha –nos advirtió Jasper.

No tenía ni que decirlo.

Encontraría a Bella, y descuartizaría a quien se hubiese atrevido a ponerle las manos encima…

BellaPOV.

Me desperté cuando el dolor en mi cuerpo se hizo insoportable, los temblores que me recorrían los músculos me tenían ya agotada y lo único que sentía era dolor en la cabeza y frio. Mucho frio.

No quería pensar, no quería creer las imágenes que me golpeaban la cabeza una y otra vez. Esos ojos…. Solo recordaba esos ojos.

La posición salvaje de sus hombros, la quietud de su cuerpo, la palidez de su rostro, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?

Quería volver a casa, quería que mi familia me abrazase, estar con Edward y no discutir nunca más. Amarnos, simplemente eso, no importaba de que manera o cuanto tiempo, apreciaría cada segundo.

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, parpadeando ante la luz que me llegaba desde arriba. Intente taparme la cara con el brazo pero no pude hacerlo. Me impaciente, moviendo mis extremidades de un lado a otro, sin lograr ningún resultado. Estaba atada a la superficie helada.

Mire hacia un lado, enfocando la vista en una mesada de mármol desquebrajado inundado de cosas llenas de polvo, a un lado había una vieja heladera color turquesa y las paredes tenían azulejos blancos muy sucios.

Me recorrió un escalofrío, aunque no sabía si de miedo o de frio. Seguramente lo primero.

Mire hacia el otro lado, rodeado de camillas vacías y cajas de madera. Todo estaba igual y diferente a la vez de como lo recordaba.

Cerré los ojos mientras se me escapaba un sollozo. No podía estarme pasando esto de nuevo, tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla, apenas si parecía ayer que me había despertado en ese mismo lugar, solo con mis braguitas y mi patético brasier amarillo. Mientras él me tocaba y me inyectaba y…

Abrí los ojos y levante la cabeza, sip, estaba atada con las mismas correas de cuero, desnuda exactamente de la misma forma. A lo lejos en una mesa podía ver mi ridículo disfraz de chica militar que me había puesto en la fiesta de Molly.

¿Cómo rayos había aparecido allí? ¿Hacia cuanto que estaba inconsciente? Recordaba a Ivhan golpeándome la cabeza y también recordaba cuando me había metido en la cajuela. Un viaje nada cómodo. Me había quedado dormida en un momento al darme cuenta que, no importase que tanto gritase y pateara su asqueroso coche, él no iba a parar y dejarme ir.

Aunque tampoco me había interesado mucho la idea de enfrentarme a un vampiro. Todavía no podía creer mi suerte, un vampiro aparecía de la nada en la fiesta de disfraces de mi amiga, extrañamente ni Edward ni Alice se dan cuenta, él me secuestra a mí y me lleva no se a donde, terminando atada a la misma camilla de hacía cinco años.

¿Acaso trabajaba para ese hombre? Un momento, ¿Era un hombre aquel que había experimentado conmigo? Ahora también existía la posibilidad de que fuese también un vampiro. Maldición, ¿Qué yo solo vivía para enfrentarme a vampiros?

Me tense como una cuerda de guitarra al escuchar pasos que bajaban una escalera. Enseguida mire aterrada la misma puerta de hacia tanto tiempo, exactamente tal y como la recordaba. Se abrió lentamente, y solo llegue a ver sombras y la silueta de alguien alto y con uniforme, como si llegara de trabajar.

Me mordí los labios para no gritar. Sentía que me podía hacer pis encima en cualquier momento, no moví ni un musculo, hasta había dejado de respirar del miedo que tenia.

Por dios, era él. Tanto tiempo había pasado de aquella vez, miré sus ojos, los mismos faros oscuros y diabólicos que me atormentaban en mis pesadillas, recordé todo. Las veces que me había espiado en las noches en el orfanato, la vez que me había secuestrado y llevado a ese mismo lugar, humillada de la misma manera, y había experimentado no se qué cosa conmigo. Y ahora volvía a hacerlo, mi peor miedo se volvía realidad. Él había regresado, tal y como había prometido, no sirvió de nada ocultarme en un pueblo lejano a Portangels, el muy maldito me había encontrado igual.

Era increíble que mi cuerpo reaccionara tal y como él quería. Me quede inmóvil, tratando de que mis lagrimas no provocaran ningún sollozo indeseado, recordaba claramente cómo reaccionaba si me ponía histérica, hasta recordaba como amaba el silencio. Lo recordaba todo.

Y yo pensaba que lo había superado gracias a Edward. No podía haber estado más equivocada.

Me sonrió lentamente, casi como si me hubiese extrañado y entro caminando a la habitación, dejando que la luz lo resaltara desde todos los ángulos. No podía negar que estaba asombrada, seguía igual que antes, su forma de caminar, como si fuese el dueño del mundo, su ridículo peinado francés, la asquerosa manera de acomodarse el cuello de la camisa, la palidez de su piel y sus horribles ojos oscuros.

Se movió en silencio, dándome la espalda mientras se lavaba las manos en el destartalado fregadero. Luego se giró hacia mí.

-Hola Isabella, cuánto tiempo –me saludo cortésmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas noches a todas mis lectoras: aca estoy tardecito, muuuy tardecito publicando el capi correspondiente. Como siempre, mil disculpas por los retrasos pero lamentablemente es algo que no puedo acelerar. Eso si, no me canso de repetirles que NO voy a abandonar mi fic.<strong>

**Espero ansiosa los comentarios sobre que les parece este capi, estamos cerca del final, ya falta poco y me entran ganas de llorar cuando pienso en eso :´) no puedo imaginarme vivir sin Edward y Bella y sin su apoyo y hermosas palabras.**

**Nos vemos en la proxima.**

**Cariños.**

**Flor.**


	38. Chapter 38:La maldición de la sangre

Niña de mi alma

Cap.38: La maldición de la sangre.

EdwardPOV.

El sol apenas se estaba asomando mientras nos deslizábamos a toda pastilla por los edificios de Seattle, el rastro se nos hizo difícil en algunos momentos pero contábamos con la ventaja de que éramos muchas narices comprobando el camino. Fuimos muy lento para mi gusto pero llegamos sin dificultades. Ahora el aroma era casi imposible de detectar y ninguno de nosotros sabía todavía por que había elegido a Bella para traerla hasta aquí y para qué.

Alice estaba muy molesta, todavía no podía obtener ninguna visión de Bella y la tensión de todos era más que palpable. Por la noche había llovido mientras veníamos de camino a la gran ciudad y entre el viento y el agua teníamos un aspecto espantoso, además de que estábamos todos enojados y tensos, parecíamos más salvajes que nunca.

El cabello de Rosalie no tenía nombre, pero no era momento de bromear y el único que le prestó atención a ese detalle fue Emmet. Por suerte no dio ningún comentario.

Seguimos el aroma, moviéndonos apenas más rápido que los humanos por entre las sombras, para que nadie nos notase, hasta que, después de atravesar toda la ciudad, llegamos a la zona de fabricas, todas abandonadas.

-Allí hay un coche –dijo Alice señalando un Ferrari carbonizado a unas calles de distancia.

Nos acercamos rápidamente, el olor de Bella estaba allí, no tan potente luego de la lluvia pero podía sentirlo, al igual que el del bastardo.

Sentía un alivio inmenso al saber que todavía seguía con vida.

-Ese idiota es pirómano o le gusta fastidiar con el fuego –comentó Emmet frotando la superficie del coche carbonizado.

-El rastro sigue hacia allí –Rosalie señalo una fábrica de contenedores abandonada a lo lejos.

Corrí hacia el lugar, con mi familia siguiéndome, el aroma a vampiro se hacía más concentrado y me tensé, listo para la batalla.

-No está solo –comentó Jasper cuando detectó el rastro de otros vampiros.

-Actuaremos rápido y limpio. Nuestra prioridad es la seguridad de Bella, no lo olviden –nos dijo Carlisle.

Teníamos el factor sorpresa de nuestra parte, los superábamos en número, y mientras mis hermanos y mis padres se encargaban de los vampiros, yo me encargaría de encontrar a Bella y sacarla de allí lo más rápido posible.

Arremetimos con rapidez contra el enchapado que cubría la entrada a la bodega de camiones, los oxidados bordes cedieron como el papel ante la fuerza de siete vampiros y se vino abajo con un ruido ensordecedor, levantando una nube de tierra a nuestro alrededor.

Nos estaban esperando, por supuesto, un tanto sorprendidos pero sin duda nos habían visto de lejos u olido a los pocos metros, de todas maneras, teníamos en frente a cinco vampiros en posición de ataque, eso me hizo saltar una chispa de alerta, solamente habíamos olido la fragancia de tres en la parte de afuera. ¿Cuántos más podrían haber allí?

Era claro quién era el líder, y el secuestrador de Bella. En este caso era la misma persona. Un muchacho muy alto, de cabello rubio, desgarbado y con el ceño fruncido se encontraba en el medio de dos parejas de vampiros, unos a la derecha y otros a la izquierda.

Neófitos.

Con ojos rojos, nos esperaban agazapados listos para saltar. Jasper los estudió de inmediato. Sabían luchar. No sabíamos exactamente que tan bien pero estaban más que dispuestos a enfrentarnos.

Pero había algo mucho más oscuro y preocupante que eso. Los cinco vampiros tenían la mente muda. Estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar murmullos que venían desde la cabeza de todos –obviando a Bella- que mis músculos se tensaron en respuesta a lo desconocido.

No había ningún pensamiento en ellos, no era como cuando alguien solo tenía una imagen en la cabeza en vez de un montón de susurros entrepuestos, más bien su silencio mental era puramente eso; silencio, nada que decir ni que pensar, un muro de hielo a su alrededor, como si no estuviesen allí… igual que Bella.

Me estremecí involuntariamente.

Eso no fue lo peor, sino que también los pensamientos de mi familia comenzaron a disminuir de volumen hasta desaparecer por completo, como si lo que los rodeaba a ellos ahora estuviese también sobre nosotros. Lo último que llegue a oír de Alice y de Jasper fue que tampoco podían usar sus dones, quedaron despojados de sus habilidades como si les hubiesen arrancado la ropa. Así de rápido, fácil y aterrador.

A todo esto no habían pasado más de tres o cuatro segundos enteros desde que habíamos entrado al oscuro y sucio estacionamiento. Los camiones con remolque se apilaban unos encima de otros en un rincón, de ninguna manera los humanos habrían podido acomodarlos y doblarlos como si fuesen de madera. Del otro extremo de la estancia se encontraba un sofá de dos plazas con el tapizado arrancado, un par de libros viejos apilados a un lado y ropa doblada sobre una pequeña mesa, junto a un juego viejo de ajedrez. Sin duda los habíamos sorprendido en su "habitación".

El chico rubio, sonrió perversamente entre medio de las dos parejas de neófitos, no podía creer su pose despreocupada y tremendamente inusual. No era normal para un vampiro mantenerse tan relajado a punto de enfrentarse a otro clan mucho más numeroso. Eso solo significaba problemas, ¿Tenia acaso algún truco bajo llave que lo tuviese tan creído de sí mismo?

Esta situación no me agradaba en absoluto, nadie de mis hermanos tenía sus dones y nunca me había sentido tan indefenso en toda mi existencia, ellos tenían a Bella, y tenían algo extraño, y nosotros no teníamos mucha ventaja en esas circunstancias.

El chico rubio se metió una mano en el bolsillo de los jeans oscuros y saco un pedazo de tela.

Era el gorrito militar de Bella.

Sonriente ante nuestras caras de espanto, se lo acercó a la nariz y lo olió como si fuese su droga preferida.

Le rugimos en grupo y los neófitos se agazaparon aún más. Sabía que estaba intentando provocarnos y que estaba mal caer en sus trampas, pero eso fue mi detonante y no pude evitar sacarle los dientes y abalanzarme sobre él.

Tras años de prácticas en combate, Jasper se lanzó detrás de mí, pero no para detenerme sino para ir directo hacia uno de los hombres de la derecha, los demás nos siguieron al instante.

Yo llevaba la delantera, directo al centro, donde aún seguía el imbécil con el gorrito de mi ángel, como si todo en el mundo le resultara gracioso. Ninguno de los neófitos me detuvo para proteger a su líder, como si él pudiese cuidarse solito.

Él me espero casi con los brazos abiertos, pero el impacto que esperaba nunca llegó, sino que ocurrió otro tipo de golpe, un tanto extraño.

A escasos cinco metros suyos mi cuerpo se estrelló contra un muro transparente irrompible, con la fuerza tal que me impulsó hacia atrás varios metros. Caí de pié de puro instinto, porque estaba sorprendido, no solo por lo ocurrido sino por el dolor que sentía en mi hombro, provocado por el impacto.

El maldito creído decidió moverse en ese momento y cuando paso por delante de una luz, me pareció ver el reflejo de una enorme burbuja a su alrededor. Se dirigió directo hacia mí. Me agazapé, listo para otro ataque y él también se inclino ligeramente, como si estuviese considerando si perder el tiempo conmigo o no.

Me lancé sobre él nuevamente, sin sorprenderlo un pelo. Intente otra táctica y cuando estaba cerca de esos cinco metro levanté el puño cerrado y lo dejé caer sobre él con toda mi fuerza y odio.

Pero no funcionó.

Mi puño se estrelló contra la misma superficie irrompible, doblando mi muñeca hasta que un crujido la desacomodó de su lugar.

Siseé y me eché hacia atrás, mientras el dolor trepaba por mi brazo hasta la altura de mi codo. Me agarré la mano herida y la volví a romper para acomodarla en su lugar. El idiota se rió.

No podía entender que mierda pasaba. No podía acercarme a él, era obvio, pero cuando cambió su semblante mientras reía lo reconocí de inmediato.

No lo había notado antes, no podía ver el parecido después de haber visto su rostro por los recuerdos de Eleazar, que lo había visto en una fotografía, pero era más que evidente quién diablos era.

Ivahn, el que había traicionado a los Vulturi.

Me quedé de piedra mientras él me observaba. Sabía bien su historia, no había sido algo relevante en mi existencia pero ahora que me detenía a pensar un momento en su rostro y en lo que parecía ser un súper don las probabilidades de luchar contra él y arrancarle la lengua como bien quería disminuían considerablemente.

Según lo que había contado mi tío su súper escudo bloqueaba tanto físicamente como los dones psíquicos.

¿Cómo iba a matarlo, o siquiera enfrentarme a él si no podía ni tocarlo?

Él sabía bien lo que hacía, se notaba, no necesitaba leerle la mente para saber que le encantaba jugar con su contrincante hasta hacerlo cenizas, sabia de su retorcido sentido del humor. Y lo peor de todo era saber que fue él quien se había llevado a mi preciosa Bella.

Tenía que pensar rápido, debía de tener algún punto débil. Cualquier cosa. Por suerte tenía su atención puesta en mí y no en mi familia, yo era el más rápido de todos, supongo que eso contaba como ventaja.

Detrás de él, mi familia luchaba contra los neófitos, habían logrado deshacerse de uno pero no habían tenido la oportunidad para prenderlo fuego y garantizar su muerte.

Alice, en desventaja al estar "ciega", no se apartaba de Jasper y luchaban en equipo, Rosalie y Emmet con el otro chico, que era bastante escurridizo, y mis padres ya estaban acorralando a la otra mujer.

Eso me dejaba a mi solito con el chico rubio.

Ideé un plan rápidamente. Teniendo en cuenta como era él no fue muy difícil descubrirle algún punto débil. Alguien que pasó un tiempo con los Vulturi y hasta se atreve a hacerles un par de bromas debía de tener un muy buen ego.

El orgullo. Con eso lo mataría.

-Que cobarde de tu parte, Ivahn –comenté como quien no quiere la cosa.

Él alzó una ceja, si estaba sorprendido de que supiera su nombre ese fue el único gesto que demostró.

-¿Yo cobarde? –preguntó con voz ronca. Oí sus dientes rechinar. Estaba cayendo.

-Se quién eres, y aun no entiendo porque te da tanto miedo pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Eres un vampiro ¿lo sabías?, es difícil matarnos –continúe picándole el ego.

Su sonrisa se borró y me miró fijamente con los ojos oscuros de odio. No estaba ni siquiera receloso de que fuese una trampa. Tal vez tuviera ingenio en algunas cosas, pero en mantenerse estable no.

-¿Te crees un contrincante digno para mí? –Flexionó los puños-. ¿Sabes con quien te metes acaso?

Tal vez no escuchara, con tanta atención puesta en mí, pero yo todavía tenía un oído puesto tras su espalda, era por ello que sabía que la persona que necesitaba para esto estaba libre y se trepaba por el techo silenciosamente en dirección a nosotros. Es por eso que no dude en cuanto respondí:

-Solo tienes una forma de averiguarlo.

Ivahn se lanzó al ataque vorazmente, muy rápido incluso para un vampiro, retiro su escudo y se abalanzó contra mi cuerpo para directamente morderme el cuello.

Logre poner mi brazo entre sus dientes para protegerme y cuando me soltó me golpeó el pecho con su rodilla. Me hizo una llave rápida a pesar de mis intentos por alejarme pero eso no evito que me retorciera hasta darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó desorientado.

Aunque no me soltó ni un pelo, ese precioso segundo de aturdimiento bastó para que la persona que esperaba sobre nuestras cabezas se dejara caer desde las vigas directo a su espalda.

Le agarre la pierna a Ivahn para hacerlo tropezar y antes de que tocara el suelo Jasper ya le había perforado la garganta con sus dientes.

Yo me encargué rápidamente del brazo que quería atacar a mi hermano y lo separe de su cuerpo, dos segundos más tarde lo acompañó su cabeza y cayó inerte sobre el suelo lleno de aceite viejo.

-Le ganó el orgullo –comento Jasper.

-Sin duda –le respondí.

Emmet acababa de agarrar a la última mujer que se escapaba constantemente de mis padres y Alice le estaba tratando a Rosalie una fea herida en la pierna.

Inspire profundo mientras Jasper preparaba una hoguera y me lancé hacia los pasillos oscuros en busca de Bella.

Escuchaba otra mente.

BellaPOV.

Estaba quietecita en mi lugar, sin mover ni una pestaña, atrapada completamente en su mirada que me recorría de arriba abajo.

-La adolescencia te favorece, sin duda –me sonrió de lado-. La inmortalidad te sentará aun mejor.

Ok, ¿De qué me perdí?

Joham me liberó de sus ojos cuando tomo el cuaderno azul que estaba sobre la mesada. También me acordaba de eso.

-Vamos a ver tu historial –removió un par de hojas con sus hábiles dedos y se detuvo en una, sonriendo complacido-. Ah, aquí estas.

Se acercó lentamente y me puse a temblar, mierda, no quería verme tan débil y asquerosamente frágil, pero no podía, no podía contra él, era un tsunami completo de emociones para mí volver a verlo de esta forma.

-Veamos… "Isabella Swan, secuestrada de su hogar a la semana de vida. Padres muertos en el incendio provocado esa noche. Abandonada en el Orfanato de PortAngels. Efecto colateral: Leve cuadro de asma, se asume que provocado por el humo del incendio a temprana edad. Primera fase completa a los 13 años. Preparada para la segunda fase."

Me quedé de piedra, parpadeando entre lágrimas. ¿Qué qué cosa?

-¿Eh?... –pregunté apenas.

El me sonrió, como si estuviese orgulloso.

-Oh no te preocupes… ya lo superaras. Tú y tu hermano Ivahn van a hacer historia.

¿Qué mi qué? Tenía hermanos, pero ninguno se llamaba así. Me acarició el cabello con sus sucias manos. ¿Eso que había dicho, lo hacía a propósito para molestarme o era verdad? Mierda, como quería que fuese cierto y al mismo tiempo no.

Por un lado, me alegraba saber que había tenido una familia y que no me había abandonado como siempre había pensado, pero por otro… ¿Cómo seguir viviendo ahora, cuando sabia que mis padres fueron prendidos fuego? Bueno, tal como estaban las cosas no tenía mucho futuro por delante, pero aun así no lo hacía menos abrazadoramente doloroso.

¿Qué había dicho sobre la inmortalidad? ¿Acaso él…?

-¿Qué les hiciste? –le rugí, removiéndome entre las correas de cuero.

-No te preocupes, no sufrieron… mucho –se rio entre dientes.

Miré hacia la luz, intentando por todos los medios que mis lagrimas se detuvieran, pero era imposible. Estaba sola en ese infierno y tenía mucho miedo. Le temía a la muerte, le temía a ese hombre y también temía, por sobre todas las cosas, saber que no vería a ver a Edward de nuevo.

Y la última vez que lo vi, me fui enfadada.

-¿Qué quieres? –Sollocé- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Puso su mano helada sobre mi mejilla, en verdad me estaba mareando ahora, necesitaba oxigeno. ¡Edward necesito respirar!

-Serás una estupenda guerrera. Tu e Ivahn tomaran Volterra por mí, y seremos los más grandes vampiros de la historia –me susurró en el oído, su aliento gélido enviando un escalofrió por mi columna.

No… no. Yo no era una guerrera, yo no quería.

Edward te necesito…

-Déjame –susurre, en un último intento de misericordia-. Por favor.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí su risa, una risa de loco, con unos ojos que aclamaban victoria segura.

-Claro que no, niña.

Me mordí la lengua con fuerza para evitar soltarle una palabrota que lo metería sin duda en su lugar, bueno antes de que me moliera a palos.

Frunció el seño levemente y miró hacia la puerta.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos compañía. Sera mejor que nos apuremos –dijo al tiempo que se ponía demasiado cerca de mí y me agarraba la muñeca.

No sentía mucho la diferencia de temperatura, así que debía de estar muy fría. En cambio los pulmones me quemaban tanto…

¡Edward necesito respirar!

Se inclinó hacia mi mano y antes de que incluso me imaginara lo que haría sus dientes me atravesaron sin piedad la piel hasta llegar al musculo de mi brazo.

El grito que lancé me reventó los tímpanos y sacudió mi garganta.

Retiro su boca bruscamente y levante la cabeza, mas despierta que nunca, para ver una horrible herida en mi brazo, con sangre saliendo a borbotones que se deslizaba por mi piel de gallina.

Me agarro el oro brazo y repitió el proceso, esta vez aun mas rápido. Haciéndome lanzar otro alarido.

-¡Edward! –grité desesperadamente.

No, no estaba ocurriendo, estaba soñando.

No quería que me tuviera en sus sucias manos para convertirme en su guerrera del no se qué. No quería que su veneno corriera por mis venas.

Esto era demasiado.

Las heridas me empezaban a picar.

Joham descendió hasta mi pierna y al ver que la agonía no pararía allí intente rasguñarlo con mis torpes dedos adormecidos, lo que solo sirvió para desatar su furia.

Uno, dos, tres.

Tres crujidos sonaron cuando me aplastó el pie contra la camilla con sus manos. El dolor era cegador y apenas si sentí su mordida esta vez.

Luego una mordida mas y sus manos se alejaron de mi cuerpo que se empapaba con la sangre que corría por la superficie donde estaba recostada.

Un nuevo dolor empezó, trepó por las mordeduras un calor inmenso, como fuego lamiendo mis venas. Había sentido algo parecido cuando Joham me inyectó no se qué cosa unos años atrás. Pero esto fue peor, prefería que me hiciera lo que me había hecho antes, el dolor en la cabeza no había sido nada comparado con esto.

El fuego se tragó mis extremidades, luego mi torso y cada musculo y órgano de mi cuerpo.

La quebradura en el pie era un dulce descanso en comparación.

Estaba aterrada, no sabía qué hacer, me sentía moverme, sentía mis uñas moverse sobre la piel de mis muslos, el único lugar donde podía llegar. Pero ni aun así podía apagar el calor.

Mi consciencia se fue alejando poco a poco, me fui olvidando hasta de quien era mientras el dolor aumentaba.

¿Cómo me llamaba? Solo me venía un nombre a la cabeza:

Edward…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nenas! Ya se, ya se, hace mucho que no publico. Pero el viernes termine el cole y ya sin ninguna responsabilidad me pude poner tranquilita a escribir este capi. No es tan largo como pensaba pero me gusto bastante. ¡Y ya nos hacercamos al final! <strong>

**¿Que les esta pareciendo? ¿Review?**

**Saluditos :P**

**Flopii**


	39. Chapter 39:Final

Niña de mi alma.

Cap.39:Final

BellaPOV.

Mi cuerpo se retorcía de dolor, acompañando mis gritos. Ya no sentía mis dedos y no estaba segura en qué posición me encontraba o en donde estaba. No recordaba nada, solo un vacio se apoderaba de mi mente cuando intentaba volver en el tiempo para saber por qué estaba sufriendo tanto.

¿Había hecho algo malo acaso? ¿Era tan mala persona que merecía semejante infierno?

El calor me abrazaba como si estuviese sumergida en ácido, tenía los ojos cerrados, creo. Era eso o me había quedado ciega.

Estaba muy oscuro, pero sentía que me habían acercado al sol, como un insecto bajo la lupa, que se quemaba lentamente.

¿Hacia cuanto que me estaba quemando? ¿Cuándo moriría, faltaba mucho para que mis huesos terminaran de consumirse? ¿Cuánto más podía vivir un humano soportando semejante agonía?

Intentaba distraerme, al principio esperaba la muerte rápida, pero eso era demasiado bueno para mí, era obvio que yo estaba maldita, necesitaba que me prendieran fuego, pero ahora que me había convencido que el fuego no pararía, deseé dormir, desmayarme o algo parecido. Lo que sea con tal de no sentir.

Probé contar los segundos, pero me perdía enseguida cuando las agónicas lenguas de fuego se apoderaban de mi mente. Trate de hablar, pero no me salía ningún sonido, excepto gritos y gritos.

Arme palabras en mi mente, pidiendo auxilio, rogando que terminaran de asesinarme, suplicando por un poco de agua para mi garganta ardiendo y luego pase esas palabras a mi boca, pero nadie respondía.

El mismo dolor, una y otra vez.

Mi sangre hervía por debajo de mi piel, se metía por mis órganos y reventaba todo a su paso, me calcinaba los huesos y me succionaba la vida, todo a la vez, repitiéndose incansablemente.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Me parecían días y días… ¿Cuándo iba a morir, faltaba mucho acaso? ¿Nadie me escuchaba gritar?

Me estaba desesperando, no me importaba lo que hubiera hecho para merecer aquello ¡pero qué acabasen de una vez!

Siguió pasando el tiempo, pudieron haber sido minutos u horas, no me interesaba, ya no contaba los segundos, ya no formaba palabras cuerdas, me costaba muchísimo. Comencé a oír de nuevo.

No lo hacía con mucha claridad, no sabía si era normal o no, lo primero que oí fueron mis gritos. Creo que era los míos, se escuchaban muy lejos y no parecía mi voz. Mierda, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se oía mi voz.

Yo gritaba y esa voz también gritaba, yo gemía y esa voz también lo hacía. Si, sin duda era la mía. ¿Por qué no la reconocía?

¿Cómo era mi rostro? También me había olvidado. ¿Tenía el pelo largo o el pelo corto?

Recordaba algunas cosas, como una habitación con azulejos, largas camillas y correas de cuero, pero nada que me entesara mucho. Solo quería que se fuera el dolor.

Comencé a sentir la piel de nuevo, algunas partes, y pude darme cuenta de que estaba recostada en una superficie extraña. Me moví, o me movieron, no estaba segura, hasta sentarme contra algo… ¡frio! ¡Al fin sentía algo que me gustaba!

Me relaje contra esa figura helada y disfrute un buen soplo de esa frialdad. Pero enseguida mi cuerpo ardiente calentó la superficie fría y me dejo sumida nuevamente en el fuego.

Oh maldición… ¿Cuánto más?

Sentía la presión de algo alrededor de mi cuerpo, ¿un abrazo quizá? No, eso no era posible, yo era una mala persona, por eso estaba sufriendo tanto, no merecía abrazos.

La tortura continuó, clamando cada parte de mí ser hasta reducirlo a la nada. Me sentía ir y venir en una montaña rusa, si antes no coordinaba bien ahora menos que menos.

Escuchaba mi corazón o eso me parecía, un rítmico golpeteo en una carrera a toda prisa martilleando sin piedad mis costillas, de adentro hacia afuera. No se agotaba nunca, mi corazón no se dejaba ir. Y yo rogaba por que lo hiciera.

Mis dedos volvieron, empezaba a sentir un frescor en la punta de las uñas, luego en los nudillos y mis manos estuvieron libres por fin del tormento agotador. Podía sentirlas ahora claramente retorciéndose sin parar, claro, el fuego seguía quemando en otras partes.

Le siguieron los dedos de mis pies y parte de mi pierna y brazos. La gloria.

La garganta quemaba aun más que mi corazón, a punto de estallar.

Me tense mientras el fuego se apaga, por fin, y se encendía más ávidamente en mi pecho. Mis pulmones se fueron deteniendo, mi cansado corazón dio unos dolorosos espasmos antes de agotarse. Y tras una última sacudida se detuvo por completo, llevándose lejos el calor agobiante.

Aun me sentía consiente, ¿Estaba muerta o todavía faltaba más tormento?

Mis sentidos se sentían magníficos, oía unas leves pisadas acercándose, golpeando suavemente la madera del suelo. El lugar estaba tranquilo y sentía una suavidad única bajo mis dedos, el suave… ¿satén? rodeando mi cintura, apoyándose en mis muslos, envolviendo partes de mi cuerpo. Mis pies acomodados dentro de una superficie de rechinante charol.

Hasta sentía la suavidad de las plumas que rellenaban el colchón donde estaba recostada.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, con miedo a que eso trajera de nuevo las lenguas de fuego. Me quede maravillada con la vista de la madera del techo, cientos de astillas acomodadas en unas tablas de maderas. Pino seguramente, barnizado con varias capas, haciendo que la luna se reflejara en cada centímetro de la pintura.

Había hollín revoloteando por el aire, acomodándose en la superficie de la pared y en el alto dosel de la cama, tapizado con terciopelo azul, brillante, con pequeños pedacitos de tierra que opacaban el color.

Inspiré lentamente, llenándome los pulmones de un aire fresco, ligero, entraba en mi cuerpo como una sustancia innecesaria.

Pude identificar un millar de fragancias a la vez, como si estuviese en una fábrica de perfumes; Tierra húmeda, caramelo, damasco, jazmín, almizcles, vainilla, incienso, chocolate, manzana, y un montón más que no podía definir con una sola palabra.

Me levante de la superficie, tan rápido, que apenas mi mente lo pensó ya lo había llevado a cabo a una velocidad de vértigo, mis músculos moviéndose sin rigidez, con la soltura ideal y con una flexibilidad única.

Me abrumó la intensidad de mis sentidos y me mire las palmas blancas y perfectas de mis manos, intentando reconocerme.

Vi a alguien moverse hacia mi dirección por el rabillo del ojo.

Salté de puro instinto antes de siquiera procesarlo en mi cabeza y me agazapé contra la pared más lejana, con el cabello revuelto tapándome la vista.

-¡Bella! –gritó alguien con un matiz de preocupación, con una voz irresistiblemente tensa.

Esa misma persona se acercó a mi aun más rápido de lo que yo me había alejado y apoyó su mano sobre mi brazo extendido.

Me lancé hacia un lado y me abrí paso por su resistente piel con mis dientes.

Oí mas pisadas apresurarse en mi dirección, y un brazo enorme me apretó el cuello, inmovilizándome.

Me revolví contra esos brazos, rasguñando la superficie marmórea con ferocidad. Me estaban atacando…

-¡Bella, ángel! –volvió a gritar esa persona a la que había mordido.

Me pasaron las manos por la cara y me apartaron el cabello para que pueda tener la vista libre.

Me encontré con sus ojos dorados, con su perfecto rostro en una mueca de preocupación, sus labios finos y fruncidos, su barbilla recta, irresistible, con su cabello cobrizo rebelde. Me quitó el aliento, como siempre lo había hecho.

Mi Edward, el héroe de mi vida.

Me aflojé en los brazos que me mantenían presa, observando su rostro torturado. ¿Enserio lo había mordido? ¿Cómo pude hacerlo?

-Edward… -susurré.

Asomó una pequeña sonrisa y me acarició la mejilla. Me soltaron la garganta. Me acerqué lentamente a su cuerpo y deje que me abrazara con fuerza.

Temblé sollozando contra su pecho, mis brazos flojos a mis lados, con miedo a volver a lastimarlo.

¿Cómo me había olvidado de él, de mis hermanos y de mis padres? Ellos habían hecho tanto por mí, mi héroe me había salvado innumerables veces y yo lo había atacado como un animal. En serio era un monstruo.

-Está bien Bella, no pasa nada, estas bien –Trato de consolarme, acariciando mi espalda con sus manos.

No, yo sabía que nada estaba bien, tenía enormes lagunas en la cabeza y me sentía demasiada extraña con todos mis sentidos alertas a un nivel que jamás creía posible.

Oía a mis hermanos hablar a mis espaldas, los podía oler, y a pesar que sabía que eran ellos había una alerta en cabeza que me repetía incansablemente que estaba en una posición muy vulnerable y en desventaja.

No quería atacarlos a ellos también, solo deje que Edward me consolara.

EdwardPOV.

Me dolía cuando Bella se enfadaba conmigo, cuando nos gritábamos y cuando ella lloraba en las noches. Sus pesadillas constantes cuando era más pequeña, cuando creí que la habían violado y cuando finalmente Ivahn la secuestro… todo eso dolía como el demonio, pero ahora verdaderamente estaba en el infierno.

Ella gritaba en una de las habitaciones de la cabaña donde nos ocultábamos, en el centro de uno de los bosques mas nevados de Alaska.

Yo me sentaba en un rincón del porche a envolverme en mi miseria. Porque una vez más le había fallado al amor de mi existencia.

Habíamos llegado más que tarde a esa fábrica abandonada, no fui capaz de prever lo que iba a ocurrir y cuando entre en esa pequeña habitación llena de azulejos, Johan tenia la boca manchada de sangre y Bella estaba en proceso de cambio, sacudiéndose en una camilla.

Me cegó el odio del momento al verla sufrir así, solo con su ropa interior puesta, magullada y atada como un pedazo de carne.

Él ya me estaba esperando, por supuesto, y me atacó casi al instante. Ya me había deshecho de Ivahn con ayuda de Jasper y Joham no era tan buen luchador como él, así que tenía esperanzas de acabarlo yo mismo.

Era más fácil esquivar sus golpes ahora que podía leerle la mente, aunque los gritos de Bella me desgarraban el pecho, y me distraían constantemente.

**Flashback**

Su cuerpo de piedra se abalanzó contra el mío y chocamos contra la pared en una lluvia de azulejos que caían por todos lados. Me aterré por un momento al pensar que la destartalada habitación podía hundirse sobre Bella.

Me inmovilizó contra el concreto e intentó morderme, yo lo escuche de su mente aun antes de que acercara sus dientes a mi cuello y puse mi antebrazo en su camino para que su boca se mantuviera ocupada con eso y lo empuje hacia atrás.

El veneno me escocía. En verdad tendría que dejar de hacer eso. Que mal luchador era, ¡a cada rato me estaban mordiendo!. Me sacudí un poco el brazo y me agazapé sobre él, agarrándole un brazo y mordiéndolo yo.

Joham gritó y me agarró del cabello por donde lo tenía más largo y me lanzó hacia atrás contra una pequeña columna que cedió de inmediato al chocarla contra mi nuca.

-Maldito… -gruñó agarrándome por el cuello.

Iba a intentar morderme de nuevo pero esta vez no sacrificaría un brazo, su porquería y la de Ivahn ya me quemaban bastante.

Bella seguía gritando.

Lo agarré yo por el cuello y lo retorcí todo lo que pude, pero aun así no me soltó. Mire a Bella por el rabillo del ojo. Se estaba lastimando las piernas con sus propias uñas, eso no era bueno…

Se rió entre dientes a mi lado al ver mi preocupación.

-¿Tu eres su hermanito lee mentes no es cierto? –preguntó, apretando mas mi garganta-. El pervertido hermanito que se cogió a su hermana.

Me dejó ver todo lo que Ivahn había averiguado sobre mí y sobre mi familia en Volterra, me dejó sufrir con las escenas de los padres de Bella. En el hospital, con una pequeña beba regordeta entre sus brazos, su esencia lo había atraído de inmediato y vio un buen potencial para sus oscuros planes, mi ángel había estado marcada desde su nacimiento, su misma sangre la había maldito a sufrir terribles consecuencias.

Me mostro como él quemaba a sus padres, con Bella llorando en su cunita rosada…

Le saqué los dientes cuando me envolvió con imágenes de una Bella mucho más joven, atada en el mismo sitio, sufriendo mientras él le clavaba agujas y le colocaba un suero…

Le pegué una brutal patada en las pelotas que lo desestabilizó de inmediato, me miró sorprendido por un momento antes de que lo acercara hasta mis fauces y penetrara su garganta sin piedad, separando lentamente la cabeza de su cuerpo.

La arrojé lejos y dejé que cuerpo cayera, con los brazos aun moviéndose. Se los rompí los dos en pedazos y le propiné otra patada entre las piernas al torso demacrado, solo para quitarme las ganas.

Me acerqué a Bella, rompiendo esas condenadas correas que no volverían a usarse para aquel fin nunca más. La acerqué a mi cuerpo, abrazándola como si se me fuera la vida si no lo hacía, cosa que no estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

Pero no paró de gritar, no lo hizo cuando la abracé y menos lo hizo cuando le coloqué torpemente mi camiseta.

Carlisle vino de inmediato en cuanto termino con la herida de Rosalie, por suerte no era nada que un poco de saliva de vampiro no pudiera arreglar, le reviso las marcas que tenia Bella y me dejo con ella sin decir nada, en todo caso ¿Qué es lo que podría decirme para tranquilizarme? El cambio ya estaba ocurriendo, no había vuelta atrás.

Me resultaba casi irónico en como la vida se había burlado de mi, la última vez que había visto a Bella nos habíamos desecho en gritos, discutiendo el tema de su transformación. Y ahora que la había salvado, pude evitar todos los desastres excepto el que más me atormentaba.

Jasper y Emmet entraron en la pequeña habitación donde me encontraba, sosteniendo los brazos de Bella para que no se lastimara y retiraron los restos de Joham para quemarlos junto a la gran pira de lo que supuestamente era "el trabajo de su vida", yo no veía más que cadáveres de neófitos estúpidos que estaban bajo el mando de un vampiro aun más estúpido y loco.

Alice y una mejorada Rosalie consiguieron tres coches (robados, por supuesto) y Esme me ayudo a acomodar a Bella en el asiento trasero de un Toyota color caramelo y aceleraron en dirección al norte.

Carlisle tenía una vieja cabaña cerca de la frontera con Alaska, y él pensaba que ahora que Bella iba a despertar en una nueva vida siendo un vampiro era mejor estar en un lugar apartado de todos y teniendo la ayuda de los Denali cerca.

Oía a mi madre hablar por teléfono desde el otro coche, haciendo un par de arreglos con las dueñas del C.A.I. Ya nunca regresaríamos a Forks y tenía que armarse una buena historia para explicar porque Bella había desaparecido en medio de un incendio y de por qué toda la familia se mudaba tan rápidamente.

La historia había quedado en una mezcla de que Bella me había llamado en medio de la fiesta para marcharse por un malestar, hasta la muerte inminente de un familiar en Londres.

Emmet y Rosalie se habían marchado en otro coche para regresar a casa y llevarse todo lo posible, no queríamos que ninguna visita indeseada se llevara nuestras cosas, o peor, notara algo realmente extraño al tener todas las ventanas y puertas abiertas, y la ropa de la colada tendida y las luces prendidas. Donarían todo lo posible al C.A.I. y nos encontraríamos en nuestro destino.

-Ya basta Alice –le dije desde el asiento trasero, todavía sosteniendo a Bella.

-Lo siento, solo tenía curiosidad –se disculpo, dejando un libro azul a un lado, que había pertenecido a Joham.

Ella estaba en todo su derecho en saber las circunstancias de la muerte de los padres de Bella, o en por qué ella tenía asma y cuantas muchachas habían pasado por esa camilla para no sobrevivir… pero estábamos en el mismo coche, y lo escuchaba todo perfectamente de su mente.

Y era bastante complicado ignorar toda esa información. Se trataba de Bella, yo también quería saber, pero la tortura ya era demasiado grande, no creía poder soportar tanto.

Abracé el cuerpo convulsionante de Bella y me deje llevar por sus gritos agónicos.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Esme, mi madre, me puso una mano sobre el hombro, intentando consolarme.

-Creo que un poco de caza te haría bien, ¿Quieres que le diga a Alice que te acompañe? -Me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No creo que haya nada que pueda hacerme sentir mejor en este momento.

Bella seguía gritando en una de las habitaciones de la cabaña. Había nevado desde que llegamos, primero con una leve capa que cubría todo y luego mas abruptamente, con copos más grandes y pesados que caían rápidamente, arrastrados por el feroz viento.

Mi ropa estaba empapada por la nieve, mi pelo estaba más revuelto que de costumbre y tenía una buena capa blanca sobre los hombros.

-Tal vez, si regresas con ella… -ofreció mi madre.

-No lo sé, Esme… -dije negando con la cabeza-. Me siento horrible por no estar a su lado en este momento, pero mi presencia no sirve de nada. Me pregunto constantemente si me estará odiando y me repele inconscientemente.

Mi madre se sentó a mi lado, ensuciándose la ropa con la humedad que la nieva dejaba sobre la madera.

-Edward ella nunca te odiaría, que la última vez que hablaron hayan discutido no significa nada, ¿Cuántas veces pelean entre ustedes? ¡Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que los escuchaba gritarse! –me puso una mano sobre el hombro, sacudiendo la nieve primero-. Por favor, intenta soportarlo y estar con ella, cuando despierte estará feliz de saber de que tú estuviste para ella cuando te necesitaba.

Suspire quedamente.

-No estoy seguro ahora mismo de ser lo que realmente necesita –conteste.

-Al menos entra a la casa, te estás convirtiendo en un tempano aquí afuera –señaló Esme.

Y tenía razón. Mire hacia abajo y mis pies estaban completamente enterrados en la blancura de la nieve. Suspire. Cuando una madre dice…

Me levante rígido de donde había estado las últimas horas. Si mis cálculos no fallaban aun quedaba todo un día más antes de que el tormento por el que pasaba Bella se detuviera, y ella renaciera como una diosa en una nueva vida.

Solo esperaba que no estuviera arrepentida o enfadada. La verdad es que yo ya no lo estaba, me daba igual lo que quisiera mi ángel, el miedo que sentí al saber que esta vez en verdad podría haberla perdido para siempre me hizo darme cuenta que tenía que apreciar cada momento y cada cosa que pasara junto al amor de mi vida.

Así era el amor, no solo era dar y recibir sino también hacer sacrificios el uno por el otro, Bella quería ser vampiro y yo se lo había negado y habíamos terminado en estas circunstancias; con el veneno de un bastardo recorriéndole el cuerpo, luego de que la hubiera torturado.

Si hubiera aceptado a convertirla de igual modo no lo habría podido evitar. No fue un error de una noche lo que ocasionó que Bella terminara secuestrada. Habían sido un montón de cosas las que habían ocurrido. Tendríamos que haber investigado mas sobre Joham, yo no tendría que haberla dejado salir a esa fiesta sola…

Entre a la cabaña, siguiendo los sollozos de Bella escaleras arriba, y me detuve frente a su puerta para quitarme el resto de nieve y escarcha de la cara y hombros.

Luego de que Alice saliera y me dejara a solas con mi ángel me acerque a la cama en donde se debatía entre jadeos y convulsiones, por suerte había dejado de lastimarse. El cambio se apreciaba en una gran medida ahora que había pasado más de la mitad de su transformación.

Yo amaba a mi Bella humana, pero una Bella vampiro no hacia diferencias para mí, la amaba con todo mi ser y siempre seria así, por siempre y para siempre.

La rodeé lentamente con mis brazos. Mi cuerpo frio por la temperatura exterior pareció calmarla por unos minutos antes de que su cuerpo me calentara y volviera a gemir de dolor.

Había gritado pidiendo auxilio, rogando piedad y un poco de agua, eso era lo que más me mataba, ya comenzaba a sentir la sed y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decirle cuan profundo es ese sentimiento de necesidad.

La dejé sobre la cama como me había indicado Jasper cuando el cambio estaba llegando a su fin.

La observé recostada sobre la cama, enfundada en un precioso vestido azul marino, con unos zapatos de charol que Alice había insistido en ponerle.

Se fue calmando lentamente, y cerré los ojos cuando el sonido de su corazón se hizo más fuerte, todos estaban allí, observando, y me ahogue en ese hermoso sonido hechizante que se detenía lentamente.

Tras un último latido Bella dejó de respirar y observé maravillado como abría sus preciosos ojos mortalmente rojos a un nuevo mundo de eternidad.

BellaPOV.

Edward me tomaba de la mano firmemente, mientras que con la otra abría la puerta de roble de la cabaña.

Me había calmado en sus brazos luego de unos minutos y el ardor en mi garganta se sentía tan vivo y real que por un momento temí regresar al tormento de fuego que había sufrido.

Yo sabía que ese ardor me acompañaría siempre y tenía que tener muchísimo cuidado con la cercanía humana. Era el monstruo ahora.

Afuera, había un paisaje inimaginable. Como sacado del cielo mismo, si es que existía alguno.

La nieve lo cubría todo, cayendo en pequeños fragmentos acristalados desde el cielo nublado.

El blanco lo cubría todo de una increíble pureza. Podía apreciar todos los contornos, sombras y superficies donde mirara.

El hielo congelado en pequeñísimas formas casi delicadamente, meciéndose con la suave brisa a un lado y a otro, haciendo reflejar las luces del arcoíris a cada momento.

Al caer al sueño, se unían en un manto terriblemente hermoso, húmedo y perfilado con el contorno de la tierra que había debajo.

La escarcha cubrí los arboles pelados en capas que parecían hechas por arañas. Había delicadas estalactitas colgando del porche delantero, goteando sobre la madera del piso.

Todo era bellísimo, una vista espectacular, sin colores, solo un blanco puro que cubría las rocas, los arboles pelados, los pinos altos, el techo de la cabaña. No había colores y sin embargo todo era maravilloso.

Edward se agacho a mi lado y me quito los zapatos con cuidado. Era extraña la sensación que tenia sobre la piel, no tenia puesto más que un vestidito de mangas finas y sin embargo no sentía ni pizca de frio, aunque si podía sentir el cambio de temperatura que había allí afuera con respecto al interior de la cabaña.

Mire pasmada como Edward se sacaba sus zapatos y quedaba descalzo como yo. Mierda si antes era hermoso, ahora su belleza dolía. Cuanta suerte podía tener una mujer…

El viento arrojo pequeños copos sobre su cabello cobrizo, yo también los sentía revolotear por mi piel, pero no podía apartar la mirada de la sonrisa torcida de Edward, mi hermoso héroe.

Tenía unas ganas locas de probar sus labios, de comerme literalmente su boca…

Pase mis manos por sus hebras cobrizas, alejando los copos que le humedecían el cabello.

Me tomo de la mano y me hizo bajar los dos escalones que nos separaban de la nieve, el cruzaba como si se tratara de la más firme roca, pero mis pies se hundían hasta la rodilla en cada intento.

Las risas de Emmet no hicieron esperar.

-¿Seguros que es un vampiro? –pregunto.

Rosalie le pegó en la cabeza.

Mi héroe me tomo en brazos y me mostro como moverme sin rigidez sobre la delicada nieve. Aprendí rápido, hasta que me salió naturalmente y pude echarme a correr sobre la brillante superficie.

Con una risa aumente el ritmo hasta que todo a mi alrededor se movía a una velocidad alarmante, pero no por eso pude dejar de apreciar como la nieve caía a nuestro alrededor, o como las pocas hojas de los arboles se desprendían de sus ramas.

Los aromas eran una cosa que no podía describir, podía oler la madera húmeda y las hojas podridas, los conejos hibernando en sus madrigueras, la tierra desprendida del suelo, el rastro de una manada de lobos, el musgo acumulado… y a Edward.

Me agarró por la cintura y caí riendo y rodando por una colina con él pegado a mi espalda, envolviéndome con sus brazos. Un inmenso manto de nieve se desprendió y cayó sobre nosotros en la base de la pequeña montaña.

Me invadió la claustrofobia por un momento antes de notar que no necesitaba respirar y que podía abrir los ojos a pesar de la presión de la nieve. Me levante sin problemas, riendo con Edward a mi lado.

Estábamos hechos un lio de ropas rasgadas y pelo húmedo y revuelto. No me había imaginado nunca algo más sexy.

Se veía muy joven riendo sentado en el montón de nieve así que me acerqué a él gateando sobre la fina blancura.

Me senté a ahorcadas sobre sus caderas y se calló de inmediato, con el deseo rebalsándose de sus ojos oscurecidos.

Le besé la nariz, los parpados, las mejillas, le mordí la barbilla recta y por fin besé su boca, moviendo mis labios fuertemente contra los suyos en una beso sensual y lento.

Demasiado rápido para mi gusto me aparto lentamente. ¡Que diablos! Se suponía que ahora que éramos iguales podíamos darle rienda suelta a nuestro deseo como se nos diera la gana, y ya no tendríamos que parar por mis estúpidas necesidades humanas, como descansar.

La idea se me hacía mucho más que apetecible.

El en cambio se rio entre dientes.

-No es lo que crees Bella, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ahora pero primero tienes que cazar algo, no quiero que te sientas incomoda.

Trague firmemente al recordar el ardor intenso que sentía en la garganta, nos pusimos de pie y lo seguí por el interminable bosque rodeado de blancura, escuchando sus instrucciones atentamente.

No me veía a mi misma intentando cazar algo, aunque sea un simple pájaro, pero considerando que me movía por los arboles y sobre la rocas con una gracia infinita como la de Alice o Rosalie, me empecé a sentir cada vez mas ansiosa.

No necesite de las instrucciones de Edward para nada, en cuando olí a un enorme alce a la distancia mi cuerpo actuó por instintos y me abalance sobre mi cornuda presa. Me dio lastima cuando oí sus huesos romperse pero no me detuve en lo mas mínimo y acabe con su vida al siguiente segundo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para sufrir.

Cuando termine de tragar el exquisito manjar oí como Edward me aplaudía a lo lejos. Me reí entre dientes, eufórica ante lo que había logrado por mi cuenta. Di pequeños saltitos, más adaptada que nunca a mi nueva forma de moverme y salte a sus brazos, derribándolo al suelo gracias a mi fuerza.

No me dejo besarlo tanto como yo quería hacerlo, en cambio me puso de pie como si todavía fuese una frágil humana y me alentó a seguirlo por entre las montañas llenas de nieve. Allí la temperatura descendía mas drásticamente pero aun así nos arreglamos para localizar a dos gatos de monteses.

Su sangre era incluso aun mejor que la del alce y me pregunte internamente si había otras especies animales que fueran aun mas apetitosas mientras contemplaba como la nieve que caía ocultaba rápidamente al cadáver del depredador que acababa de ser cazado.

Edward pareció darse cuenta de hacia dónde me dirigían mis pensamientos y me enseño una simple lección: los depredadores carnívoros sabían aun mejor que los herbívoros, pero sean cuales quiera mi preferencia ambos eran opacados por el sabor y el aroma de la sangre humana y eso era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar desde ese mismo instante.

Acepte el hecho de que ahora yo debía tener cuidado hacia donde iba, era muy pronto aún para encontrarme con humanos y necesitaba mejorar mi autocontrol poco a poco, no deje que la advertencia de Edward sobre que algunas veces podría llegar a fallar me afectara. Después de todo, él estaría allí para mí cuando lo necesitase.

Regresamos caminando lo más normal que podíamos por un sendero entre los árboles, entre un pequeño valle ahora pelado por el invierno, Edward me presento una pequeña cabaña de madera muy similar a la anterior, donde seria nuestro pequeño refugio personal.

El interior tenia claramente la mano de Esme por donde miraras y unas fotos colgadas cerca de una chimenea humeante me llamaron la atención.

Me reconocí a mi misma en las fotografía, detallando cada momento de mi vida con los Cullen, me alegro que algunos sucesos saltaran a mi mente luego de ver las fotografías y con otros me vi claramente decepcionada.

No podía recordar el nombre de mis amigas humanas, por ejemplo.

Quería preguntar tantas cosas, recordaba más o menos como había llegado el veneno de vampiro hasta mis venas pero aun me preguntaba por qué.

Edward me había preguntado lo último que recordaba pero era incapaz de ordenar los sucesos escalofriantes en mi mente de manera que diferenciara el último del primero. Comenzaba con una fiesta ¿quizás?

-No te frustres –dijo Edward detrás de mí, acercándose hasta poner sus manos sobre lo que quedaba de mi vestido-. Luego te lo contare todo, por ahora solo necesito de ti.

De repente me sentí muy consciente de la cercanía de mi héroe y de la escasa ropa que llevaba encima, nada más que un vestidito desgarrado por las uñas del gato montés con el que había lidiado.

Me incline hacia atrás sobre su pecho sintiéndome más que increíble ante el deseo que me recorría entera. Diablos yo también lo necesitaba.

Me dio la vuelta rápidamente y nos besamos con toda la pasión que éramos capaces de dar, a pesar de que cuando yo era humana su temperatura me parecía helada, sus labios siempre habían quemado para mi pero ahora me derretían más que nunca.

Toque su piel perfecta con mis nuevas manos, rasgando toda la tela que me impedía llegar hasta él completamente.

Nos tumbamos allí mismo, sobre la alfombra de la sala, explorándonos como nunca. Lo bese por todas partes, lo mordí y le jale del cabello, aunque no parecía quejarse mucho.

Se deshizo del resto de mi ropa, el me lamio allí donde tanto me gustaba que lo hiciera y lo acerque más a mi cuerpo. Al fin teníamos la misma temperatura y se sentía tan suave… oh Dios estaba tan lista para él.

-Edward, te necesito –susurre por lo bajo.

Me ignoro cruelmente. Torturo mis pechos, mi estomago y mi cuello con sus labios y dientes.

Le rodeé la cintura con mis piernas temblorosas. El deseo era terrible, estaba bañada en lujuria como nunca lo había estado. Mi torpe cuerpo humano no le hacía justicia a las verdades sensaciones que podía llegar a experimentar.

Todo era intenso. Demasiado.

Me froté contra su erección como una perra, necesitada, rogándole que me tomara con fuerza.

Y lo hizo.

Lo sentí dentro de mí, pulgada a pulgada. Lo tome todo con un grito ahogado, cerrando los ojos ante la sensación de ser llenada por él.

-Mírame –rugió en mi oído.

Le hice caso y cuando presiono su frente contra la mía comenzó a embestirme. Oh Dios…

Me aferré a su espalda con las uñas, mordiéndole el hombro, sus musculosos brazos y su perfecta barbilla.

Lo acompañé con sus jadeos mientras se movía contra mí sin darme ni siquiera un respiro, aunque ahora ya no lo necesitaba.

Hice palanca contra su pelvis, mas rápido, más y más rápido hasta deshacerme en el orgasmo más devastador de mi vida, gritando su nombre.

Lo sentí venirse después de mí y apenas si había abierto los ojos cuando ya lo estaba deseando de nuevo. Diablos ¿que me pasaba?

Edward me regalo la sonrisa más encantadora y atrevida del mundo cuando volví a moverme contra él.

Esa noche y gran parte del día nos amamos como nunca, sin parar ni un minuto a recuperar el aliento. Cuando acaba de correrme, al instante estaba lista para más, y lo deseaba tanto o más que antes.

Edward se dejo llevar, mas bien, no era nada delicado y eso me encantaba. Y nunca llegue a imaginarme que tuviera una boca tan sucia.

Solo nos separamos cuando el ardor en la garganta me distraía demasiado, y a pesar de que solo había pasado dos crepúsculos desde que había abierto los ojos a esta nueva vida, me insistió a vestirme y a salir de caza.

Edward me dijo que no debía preocuparme por tener sed de nuevo, era algo que iba a ir practicando con el tiempo y considerando que todavía era una neófita había bebido relativamente poco en mi primera caza.

Esta vez pasamos más tiempo afuera, la nieve había cesado y se podían apreciar muchos más colores que la vez anterior que había salido y los animales estaban más activos, así que me distraje bastante observando y escuchando el ecosistema a mi alrededor.

Nos bañamos en un lago semi congelado, chapoteando como críos entre los gigantescos pedazos de hielo. Mientras que la temperatura no me afectaba en lo mas mínimo.

Solo ahí me entere de que estábamos en Alaska, muy cerca de los Denali.

Luego de hacerme cargo de tres carnívoros regresamos a nuestra pequeña cabaña temporal para volver a vestirnos mas decentemente (yo apenas tenia harapos luego de toda la faena con los felinos) y corrimos de vuelta a la cabaña "principal" por decirlo de alguna manera.

Los Denali ya estaban allí con mi familia y me recibieron amablemente. Trate de por todos los medios ignorar la cara de culo que tenia Tanya. Y no me pase por alto que ahora podía darle una buena paliza sin preocuparme en mi bienestar físico.

-Bella, me encantaría que me acompañaras al garaje –me dijo Eleazar luego de las presentaciones y las miles de alabanzas que recibí de Carmen sobre mi belleza.

-Claro, no hay problema –conteste confusa.

¿Para que querría ir al garaje? ¿Quería mostrarme su colección de automóviles caros como tenía mi familia?

Entramos todos en una estancia que parecía ridículamente grande, tal como había pensado estaba a rebosar de coches caros y lujosos y entre ellos reconocí al Jeep de Emmet y el Volvo de Edward. Me sentí extrañamente contenta de haber recordado eso, y me esforcé por recordar de quien era la motocicleta pero no tuve tanta suerte.

Kate y Alice me arrastraron emocionadas hacia un coche que estaba cubierto por una sabana negra y gruesa que se adaptaba a todas las curvas.

Me tense ante su toque inesperado, pero luche contra el impulso de darles un sacudón a cada una y agazaparme para sentirme mejor.

Observé a Jasper de reojo, él parecía notar mi nerviosismo y tuvo mucho éxito en transmitírselo a Edward a tiempo, antes de que hiciera algo realmente estúpido que luego me arrepintiera.

Él se acerco a mi lado y me tranquilice al instante. Jasper seguía mirándome y eso me ponía histérica, aunque no sabía por qué. Era como si me estuviera analizando. Sabía que mi hermano había tenido algún tipo de pasado que implicaba neófitos, pero mis lagunas no me permitían recordar todo con claridad.

-Te debíamos un regalo por tus quince años –comento Carmen con su adorable acento.

¿Que a mí qué?

Eleazar le quito la cubierta al coche y yo me quedé sin aliento.

Un hermoso coche azul se encontraba frente a mí, tan aerodinámico y lustrado que no pude evitar sonreír. Me gustaban los coches, eran lujos que yo nunca me había podido dar el gusto si no fuese por mi familia. Y a pesar de que no recordaba si ya tenía uno o de si al menos sabía manejar, me deshice en agradecimientos para la familia de Eleazar y él.

-Es un Maserati Ghibli, todavía no salió a la venta –comento Edward a mi lado.

Lo abrace fuertemente, quería hacer lo mismo con Carmen y Eleazar pero no estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar ante el toque de otros vampiros. No quería hacerle daño a nadie.

Esa noche, aunque hubiese preferido estar en mi cabaña experimentando con el cuerpo de Edward, mis hermanos me enseñaron a conducir. Al final no necesite más que un par de instrucciones para conducirlo un poco por el camino congelado que llevaba a la carretera, aunque nunca llegamos hasta allí, no estaba lista para estar cerca de humanos, al menos no todavía.

Edward me tomo de la mano y caminamos tranquilamente de regreso a nuestro pequeño hogar, tenía unas ganas locas de tirarme encima de él, pero puse todo mi esfuerzo en escuchar lo que me decía.

La nieve había regresado y transformaba el paisaje de regreso con un manto blanco. Él comenzó contándome experiencias que habíamos tenido, a veces alimentando mis recuerdos para que salieran a flote y otras haciéndome preguntas. Poco a poco mi mente se iba aclarando.

Me lancé a sus labios cuando llegamos a la puerta, más ansiosa si pudiera al imaginarme lo que probablemente me esperaba. No quería seguir escuchando sobre mi infancia o sobre Joham, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para solucionar esas cosas. Ya estaba a salvo, eso era lo importante, y estaba junto a Edward, el amor de mi vida.

-Te amo, ángel –susurró sobre mi boca.

Le mordí los labios y los suavice con mi lengua.

-No, yo te amo mas –conteste entrecortadamente, mientras sus manos me quitaban la ropa lentamente.

Gemí y me acerqué a su cuello.

No habría deseado otra cosa mejor para mí. Sufriría de nuevo toda mi infancia de mierda para al final volver a estar con él, renunciaría a mis padres biológicos, renunciaría a todo lo que él me pidiese para estar juntos, aunque sabia que él jamás me pediría nada.

El tiempo indefinido se extendía ante mí como un tentador camino sin fin, lleno de maravillas que podía compartir junto a mi héroe.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Todo era… perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>LEER POR FAVOR:<strong>

**Bueno chicas, final, simplemente... final.**

**No puede creer que ya se termino, ahora mismo se me escapan unas lagrimitas traicioneras. Lamento que este ultimo capi haya tardado tanto, pero era el ultimo y se resistia bastante, no me podia concentrar lo suficiente, no queria aceptar que en verdad estaba terminando de escribir mi fic.**

**Les quiero agradecer a todas ustedes por leerme, por comentar, por agregarme entre sus favoritas y por darme tanto apoyo en todo este tiempo, que fue bastante debo añadir. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y que enserio me hayan creido cuando les dije que no iba a abandonarla ¿ahora me creen? No importa cuanto tarde, jamas abandonare un fic, porque antes de escribir fui tambien lectora y se lo feo y doloroso que es que te suspendan una historia que te gusta.**

**¿Por que aclaro esto? Pues bien, no se si recuerdan que tiempo atras al final de un capi de este fic yo les pregunte que tipo de fanfic les gusta y todo eso, ya que iba a empezar a escribir uno nuevo, ya se que muchas pensaron que era una mete treta tremenda XD pero lo cierto es que empece un par de historias pero muy muy despacio y nunca las publique. Entonces para levantar un poquito la tristeza de que termino esta historia a continuacion les dejo la sinapsis de tres nuevos fics, sip TRES. Lo que quiero que hagan es que me dejen un comentario eligiendo alguno de los tres, ¡OJO! eso no significa que los otros dos queden para tirar a la basura, pero me gustaria tener un fic que sea mi prioridad numero uno, mientras que los otros dos los ire publicando a medida que tengo tiempo, ¿que les parece? Espero que esten tan emocionadas como yo.**

Inocente palomita: Situado despues de eclipse. El deseo entre Edward y Bella se hace presente con mas fuerza que nunca. En un eterno tira y afloja, ¿Quien sera el que caiga primero en las bromas del otro? MiniFic.

Secretos del pasado: Una noche antes de que Edward abandonara a Bella, son seducidos por la pasion. Dos años despues Alice trae a casa a una personita muy especial y a la "hermana" de Bella. Un ejercito de neófitos, Victoria y una culpa que Edward apenas puede soportar solo son el principio.

Mi amor oscuro: Isabella llega a Forks a vivir con su padre, buscando un poco de paz para el tormento que la sigue desde pequeña. Los vampiros Cullen notan que ella no es normal, y oculta cosas tan oscuras como perturbadoras. ¿La atraccion que comienza a sentir por Edward sera suficiente para llenar todo su vacio?

**Una cosa que me olvidaba: aun queda el epilogo de Niña de mi Alma, quiero que me digan tambien si para eso quieren un lemmon con todas las letras ¿que opinan ustedes? ¿Raiting M o no?**

**Sin mas las dejo para que se infarten un poco con todas las buenas noticias que les dejo para empezar el año con todo. Les agradezco enormemente la oportunidad que me dieron, sus comentarios son todo el motor que siempre necesite.**

**Las amo.**

**Flopii**


End file.
